Could This Be Happening?
by christykq
Summary: A LoVe story about being pregnant which begins right before 3.05 President Evil and continues through S3 my way, with tons more LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

Could This Be Happening? Part I

A/N: This starts with 3.05 President Evil and goes from there pretty close to canon, besides the obvious, until the later parts of the story. Any part of the storyline not mentioned goes unchanged from the show. Slight timeline changes, such as, the costume party at the Benetian happens the day_ after_ Veronica's presentation.

A/N2: Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

A/N3: I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at .

VMVMVMVM

Before 3.05 President Evil

The week before Halloween 2006: 3 weeks pregnant

Veronica woke up wishing she had a few more hours of sleep. She had stayed up half the previous night finishing up her Criminology oral report, which features Weevil and his life as a gang leader. She wasn't very confident in her work because of the lack of time she put into it but she figures she could wing it if she needs to. The topic is Weevil after all.

She didn't really feel too well this morning.

_I've got to get some sleep tonight. I didn't even drink last night and I feel this crappy?_ She thought rubbing her eyes.

She pops a slice of wheat bread in the toaster and pours herself a glass of orange juice. She glances over the newspaper headlines and sips her juice when suddenly she fells her stomach perform somersaults.

She runs to her bathroom as quickly as possible and vomits.

_Jesus, is there a flu going around or something?_ Veronica thought of all of the people she had contact with in the last few days. _Logan and Mac seem to be fine. Don't remember Wallace saying he felt bad. Could it be nerves about my presentation? _ She picks herself up from kneeling in front of the toilet.

She undresses and steps into the shower, ready to start her day.

A thought shot into her mind. _Maybe I'm pregnant? Nah, we were careful._ She stops lathering the shampoo into her hair and looks up to the heavens, eyes open wide and mouth hanging ajar, keeping suds from falling in her face and praying to some sort of God. _Oh. My. God, Am I pregnant?_

She quickly finishes in the shower. Wraps herself in her fluffy robe and swiftly searches for her messenger bag and pocket calendar.

Counting the days on her calendar she couldn't believe it. _No. No! No, this isn't happening right now._ Feverishly recalculating the number of days in her cycle and her overnight visits to Logan's suite she says to herself, "But we used protection."

_I'll pick up a pregnancy test tonight before I go to work._ She thinks as she gets dressed and tries to concentrate on her oral presentation that was due in less than an hour.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica is standing in the grocery store aisle in front of a wall of condoms, lubricants and pregnancy tests. Her eyes glaze over with indecision. After staring at the different selection of E.P.T., Clearblue Easy, First Response, among others, Veronica quickly grabs one E.P.T box. Buries it in the bottom of her grocery basket and heads for the checkout counter.

Back at home, sitting on her bed, Veronica reads through the home pregnancy test instructions. _Okay, tomorrow morning is the moment of truth. I can't worry about this until then._ She thinks as she hides the test under her bed and climbs under the covers determined to get some sleep. "Yeah, like that's going to happen now." She huffs.

VMVMVMVM

The sun shines in the window of Veronica's room lighting every surface it touches. Veronica opens one eye in a sliver and looks at the alarm clock. With a deep breath she launches out of bed, retrieves the pregnancy test from under her bed and pads into the bathroom. She reads and rereads the instructions.

"I doubt it's too easy to mess up." She says to herself quietly. "Just pee on the stick."

Preparing to take the test, hovering over the toilet with the test stick in place, Veronica swallows. _Here goes nothing._

"Honey, I made breakfast." Keith bangs on her bedroom door. "Come and get it before it goes cold."

Startled, Veronica jumps a foot off the ground from the sudden sound and close proximity of her dad's voice and his most inappropriate timing. She fumbles with the test stick and drops it into the toilet water.

"Okay, Dad, I'll be right there." She answers in the most innocent voice she could muster.

She looks into the clean toilet water and watches the ruined pregnancy test float on the surface. "Well, that's just great. I'm glad there were two tests in this box." She says making sure that there are, in fact, two tests in the box.

She fishes out the soggy test and throws it in the garbage.

She prepares herself again with test number two. Her need to urinate becoming urgent. She pees on the stick and sits it on the edge of the sink.

_This is it. My life could be changing in three minutes and all I can do is wait._ She thinks staring at the test, willing it to say negative.

_But do I want it to be negative? I could possibly see myself with Logan forever. We could make it work. We're both crazy enough to be normal together. No. I want this to be negative. What about school and the FBI? How can I intern at the FBI with a newborn baby? No, this has to be negative._ Her internal dialog racing out of control.

"Honey, are you awake? I made you breakfast and it's cold now. You need to get up or you're going to be late." Keith bellows from the hallway.

Veronica's cell phone rings from her bedside table.

"Alright, I'll be right there." She replies back to Keith as she steps over dirty clothes and hurries across the room. She reaches for her phone and sees Logan's caller ID.

"Good morning, Sugarpuss."

She smiles at the sound of his voice. "Hello to you too. What makes you so cheery? It's before noon."

"Well, I was just making sure we were still on for the Benetian tonight? I haven't seen you in a few days and I miss you." He says in a sultry bedroom voice. "Your work is taking away from your Logan lovin' time."

"Is it still considered a booty call if you call twelve hours before said booty is expected to come-a-callin'?"

"You could always stop by my place before your first class." Continuing in the sexy voice that makes Veronica weak in the knees.

She smiles. "I can't." She pauses and remembers the pregnancy test waiting in the other room. She walks into the bathroom slowly and looks at the test stick. Her grip on her phone loosens and the phone crashes to the bathroom floor.

"Veronica? Veronica are you there? Ronnie!" Logan yells from the phone.

She looks at the test instructions and verifies the results. Gathering her breath she smiles and a single tear drops to the countertop.

"Ronnie! I'm coming over there right now! Ronnie! Answer me! VERONICA!"

Veronica hears Logan yelling and snaps out of her thoughts.

"Oh shit." She grabs her phone off the floor and wipes her tear track away. "I'm so sorry. Logan, I'm okay. I'm so sorry. I was lost there for a minute think-"

"What is going on? Are you okay?" He cuts her off.

"Logan, I'm fine. I was distracted for a minute. I'm sorry. Please calm down."

Taking a deep breath Logan breathes, "I got so worried. I thought you fell or something. What happened? Where did you go? Did you drop your phone?"

"Yes, I dropped the phone. I was distracted for a second. But I'm here now. I'm okay. Nothing happened. Why don't we meet at the Benetian after your class?" Trying to change the subject.

"Your eggs are ice cold now, Veronica." Keith gruffs through her door, cracking it open slightly. "You better get a move on kiddo or you're going to be late for all that higher learnin'." He sees she's on the phone and whispers, "I'm heading out, I'll see you later."

"Okay, Dad. I love you." She says to his back as he walks down the hall.

Returning her attention to Logan, Veronica says, "I'll be at the Benetian waiting for you. We need to talk."

Logan gulps air. "What?"

"We need to talk about a few things. That's all. I'll see you tonight. I have to get going or I'm not going to make my class. Bye." She snaps her phone closed and rushes to get ready for class.

Before she leaves her room for the day, she collects all of the pregnancy test contents from the bathroom to hide them in the trash and looks at the test stick one more time. _Damn. Could this be happening?_

/tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 2

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word count:** 3868

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** A huge thank you goes out to all that took the time out of their day to read and review. I appreciate it.

**Part 2**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.05 President Evil**

**Late October 2006: 4 weeks pregnant**

Veronica is leaning against the wall of the Benetian fingering where her missing necklace used to hang and sobbing. Openly sobbing. Desperately wiping her face clear of the tears. The effort is only making her face more puffy and red.

Logan enters the casino oblivious that any crime has taken place and sees Veronica sobbing. He rushes over to her and tries to lighten the mood, "Wha' happening?"

She tries to control her weeping.

He takes her face in his hands and looks into her eyes. "Why are you crying?" _Veronica doesn't cry, especially not in front of strangers. What is going on?_

"Where (hiccup) were you?" (hiccup)

"I was in class like we talked about. Less gambling, more learning." Still looking into her eyes, his full attention on her face searching for answers.

(hiccup) "Two guys pulled guns, held up (hiccup) the casino. They took the necklace (hiccup) Lily…"

"The necklace Lily gave you?" Logan continued her sentence pulling her closer to him in a strong hug.

Veronica nodded against his chest, squeezing him close to her body. Logan could feel the tears soaking his t-shirt.

Kissing the top of her head, he said softly, "we'll get your necklace back. Don't worry."

VMVMVMVMVM

After waiting around for the sheriff to investigate the scene, Logan and Veronica leave Bennis Hall and head to Logan's suite. In the car ride to the Grand, Veronica doesn't say one word. She just leans her head against the side window and watches the scenery pass by.

Logan tries to glance at her but keeps his eyes on the road. At one point, he thought she was sleeping until she hiccups and he sees her eyes open. He races to the hotel determined to get her safe and sound in his room quickly.

Logan guides Veronica through the lobby and into the elevator with his hand on the small of her back. She sniffles and blinks tears away but continues to be silent.

When the elevator doors open on his floor, Logan swoops his arms under her knees and her back and carries her to the door. He swipes the key card effortlessly through the lock and pushes the door open, heading straight for his bed.

He places her softly in his bed and pulls the covers up to her neck. "I'll be right back." He whispers in her ear and kisses her hair.

She groans and sniffles.

Logan orders waffles with ice cream and hot tea from room service and snuggles up next to her in his bed, comfy and warm.

"Veronica? Sweetie? Are you okay?"

She cuddles closer to him.

"Babe, you're starting to scare me a little bit. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Logan" She says so softly he barely hears her speak.

Buzzzzzz. The doorbell buzzes loudly in the expansive hotel suite.

Logan flinches and shuts his eyes willing the room service away with mind power. "I ordered room service for you. I'll be right back."

He speeds to the door before the waiter rings the doorbell again. He swings the door open wide. In one swift move, Logan grabs the food cart, hands the waiter a tip and shuts the door again. He takes the cup of tea over to Veronica's side of the bed and sits it on the table.

He gently sits at the edge of the bed and rubs Veronica's shoulder. "Baby, I got you some tea. This might make you feel better. I also ordered waffles and ice cream. Do you want some tea or ice cream?"

"Uh huh." She nods against the pillow.

Logan sees how red Veronica's eyes are and the pink tear tracks on her cheeks. Her hair is beginning to have the bed head look to it and he thinks she is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He smiles as she opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Tea sounds good."

Veronica sits up and swings her legs off the bed. She sits a few inches from Logan and rubs her hands over her face and hair, collecting her thoughts.

Logan rubs circles on her back and waits for her to speak. After an eternity of silence Logan whispers, "Sweetie?"

She clears her throat with a little cough and takes a deep breath. "Logan, you know when I dropped the phone this morning?" She focuses on carpet under her feet.

He nods and she continues. "I said I was distracted?" Still finding the carpet suddenly very interesting.

"Yeah." He urges, practically boring holes in the side of her head with his eyes.

Veronica finally looks up into Logan's eyes. She focuses on his brown eyes' milk chocolate color.

"When you called this morning, I was in the middle of something. I started talking to you and my dad was at my door and I was distracted."

"Okay." This long version of the story was killing him. "You were distracted…"

With a huff, Veronica spouts out as quickly as humanly possible, "I was distracted and I dropped my phone when I saw the results of the pregnancy test I just took and my dad was yelling at me to wake up and you were yelling at me on the phone and I dropped the test in the toilet and-"

"What did you say?" He interrupted her.

She regained her focus on the topic at hand and turned sideways to look directly at Logan's face. She swallows and pronounces every word clearly, "I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive."

He didn't blink. His lips turned into the largest smile she ever saw. His arms went around her arms in a tight bear hug. He picked her up off the bed and swung her around a few times, laughing and kissing her hair. Her legs were flailing in the air and her arms were tight against her body in the hug.

"Logan" she squeaked out.

He looked down at her still spinning them in their embrace.

"I can't breathe and I think I'm going to throw up."

"Oh. Right. Right, sorry." He said as he stops spinning and places her feet back on the ground.

He looks into her eyes, his smile never leaving his face. He gently touches her cheek with his hand and runs his thumb over her lips. "God, I love you Veronica."

She smiles at him and runs for his bathroom to toss the remains of her stomach into the toilet.

After a few moments, Logan follows Veronica into the bathroom and hands her a washcloth to dab her mouth.

He sits on the edge of the tub and watches her. Her head is in the toilet. She is throwing up everything she ate all day and she is glowing. People say that pregnant women glow but Logan never believed that, until now. Veronica Mars is actually glowing.

Veronica finally looks up from the toilet. She looks at Logan sitting on the edge of the tub with a huge grin on his face. She can't help but return the smile.

He pushes her hair back from her face and leans in for a kiss.

"Eew. I just threw up." Veronica wrinkles her nose and turns her head to the side.

"I don't care. You just made me the happiest man on this planet." Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he pulls her in for a kiss.

Breaking away quickly he says, "Yeah, you're right. That was gross. You need to brush your teeth."

She smacks his arm and he walks into the bedroom to give her some privacy.

VMVMVMVMVM

After brushing her teeth, washing her face and pulling her hair into a ponytail, Veronica joins Logan in his bedroom.

Logan is lying on his bed, on top of the covers with his hands behind his head, leaning on the headboard and smiling.

He turns to look at Veronica as she crawls into bed next to him and cuddles as close to his side as possible. He drops his right arm down to her back and pulls her closer.

"Would it be an understatement that you're happy about this?" She says looking up at him.

He slides down the bed. Adjusts the alignment of their bodies to be face-to-face with her and kisses her forehead. "Happy is an understatement."

Looking into his eyes. "What are we going to do, Logan? We never talked about this." She caresses his cheek. "We used protection every time. How did this happen?"

"Well, you see the sperm fertilizes the egg…"

"I know HOW it happened. I just can't believe THAT it did happen." She pauses. "We were careful. Weren't we?"

"No glove, no love." He moves a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes the condoms fail. Three percent or one percent or some percent fail. It says it right on the box. I guess I just have super sperm." He chuckles.

"Yeah, super sperm alright." She snorts.

"You're not happy about this, I assume?" He rubs her back in a circle motion.

"Oh, Logan. We're a mess. We both have alcoholism in our genes. Do you think we'll be good parents? Do you think we should be parents at all? Neither one of us is good at trusting people. We're nineteen years old. That's so young. What about school and the FBI?"

"Don't forget about my psychopathic murdering daddy dearest, Sweetums." He said nonchalantly.

He continued more serious, "I will stand by you no matter what you decide you want to do. But I am ready to love you and our child forever."

"Really? You really want to do this?" She takes a breath. "It's going to be a lot of responsibility. I want to finish college." She visibly swallows a lump in her throat. "I guess I won't be an FBI agent now." Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Why not?" He wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks. "There are FBI agents that are parents. Why can't you be one of them?"

She is beginning to sob again and barely snorts out a reply. "There are no pregnant FBI agents. I'm going to be fat and ugly and I'll…"

His lips were on hers quickly cutting off her train of thought. "You are not fat and ugly." Kiss. "You're pregnant." Kiss. "You glow." Kiss. "You are gorgeous!" Kiss. "And I love you." Kiss. The last kiss was all lips and teeth and tongues and passion.

After a few minutes of intense kissing and groping, Veronica breaks away. She looks down at his chest where her fingers play with a button on his shirt. "Do you want to have a baby with me?" She says and looks up through her lashes at his face.

"Done and done." He smirks and rolls on top of her. He waggles his eyebrows, "let's celebrate." They proceed to make love throughout the night and into the morning.

VMVMVMVM

Logan and Veronica are laying her back to his front under the covers, enjoying post coital sleep.

Logan wakes up to the sound of Veronica's cell phone ringing in the other room. He shoves her shoulder slightly. "Babe, you're phone is ringing."

Veronica's eyes shoot open, completely awake. "Oh my God. It's probably my dad. What time is it?" She scurries out of bed. She grabs one of Logan's dirty t-shirts off the floor and puts it on before she runs to find her phone.

"Hello." She huffs without looking at the caller ID.

"Where the hell are you, Veronica?" Keith yells into the phone. "It's 7 a.m. and you never came home last night!"

"I'm at Logan's suite, Dad. We went to a party last night and I didn't want to drive home so late."

"Veronica you should of called. You could be dead on the side of the road somewhere." He pauses getting his temper under control. "This conversation is not over. We need to talk when you get home to _our apartment_." Keith stressed the last two words strongly.

Rolling her eyes, "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye dad." She closes her phone and hangs up.

She looks around the cold, hotel suite. _No, our conversation is not done._ She thinks and walks back into Logan's room closing the door behind her.

The covers are over Logan's head and his body is tucked into a ball trying to conserve some of the warmth that Veronica left when she jumped out of bed.

She stands at the door for a second and smiles at his attempt to capture a few extra minutes of sleep.

"You know, you could move in here." He says in a normal speaking voice but the sound is muffled from the covers placed over his head.

She walks to the end of the bed, removes her shirt, crawls up her side of the bed and quickly climbs under the covers with him.

They are curled up together. Limbs tangled, hands trailing over naked skin, noses touching, laying eye to eye under the heavy blankets and sheets. "I mean it. You could move in here with me, if you want." He looks deep into her eyes. "I love you and our baby." He touches her stomach softly with his hand. "I want you to live here with me and we can raise our child together. Once this semester is over we can look for a house."

"Let me think about it, okay. I still have to go to the doctor and make sure this isn't a false alarm." She says softly rubbing her hand over his chest and sighs, "Then I need to tell my dad."

"We." He corrects. "WE need to tell your dad. We are in this together Ronnie." He swallows audibly and whispers, "even if he has a gun and a license to use it."

She smiles and kisses his lips beginning a trail of kisses down his neck. "I'll make a doctor's appointment as soon as I can. I still need to find my necklace."

"Veronica, please promise you will be careful now." He nudges her with his chin so she looks into his eyes. "I mean it, Ronnie. You're carrying our child now. You need to be extra cautious. Please." He begs with his eyes.

"I will." She says in the sultry voice that makes his body heat up in all the right places. "But first I need to shower. Care to join me?"

Before he can answer her, he sees her naked form bolt across the room and into the bathroom. He springs out of bed, two steps behind Veronica and shuts the bathroom door with a thud. They had an hour before they had to leave for class. He was determined to use their time wisely.

VMVMVMVM

**First week of November 2006: 4 weeks pregnant**

Veronica walks down a dark sidewalk on Hearst's campus toward the parking lot gripping her taser tightly. _What is Logan thinking parking in the darkest lot on campus? Would a streetlight or two really break the bank, Hearst?_

Coming to the edge of the parking lot, she sees Logan watching a patrol car turn the corner and disappear. "Hey, what was that all about?" She approaches him.

Logan lost in thought as he watches the retreating vehicle. Finally, he notices Veronica drawing near.

"Oh, hey." He kisses her softly on the lips in greeting. "Dumb and dumber just hauled Weevs off for the casino robbery."

They continue their conversation walking toward Logan's car a few spaces away.

"Is Weevil really stupid enough to keep that stash in his car?" He asks Veronica not really expecting an answer.

He opens the passenger side door for her and waits for Veronica to climb in to the Range Rover. "I know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed but…" The sound of the door shutting ends his sentence.

Once Logan walks around the front of the truck and gets comfortable in the driver's seat, Veronica says, "mind if we make a stop before heading to the Grand?"

Logan looks at her and she smiles a faint smile in return. "The sheriff's station is it then." He says as he drives toward downtown Neptune.

VMVMVMVMVM

Logan and Veronica are sitting in a booth at Mama Mia Pizza. Logan slurps the last bit of soda through his straw as he watches Veronica polish off another piece of anchovy pizza.

Veronica finishes her fifth slice of pizza and wipes her mouth clean with a moan of delight. Her eyes are shut enjoying the moment and thinks, _interrogating pizza guys has its advantages._

"Did you enjoy that, dear?" He asks with a smirk. Her moan makes his cock jump to attention.

Veronica smiles with glee. "I hate anchovies. But that was delicious."

"Time for some pickles or maybe a few pints of ice cream now?" He gets up from the booth and offers his hand to Veronica to leave the pizzeria. They walk to the SUV hand-in-hand.

"Actually I was thinking raspberry sherbet from Amy's?" She says batting her eyelashes at Logan.

He smiles and kisses her lightly. "With a Kit Kat bar or a Twix to dip in it, Snookums?" He chuckles and she ponders her decision.

VMVMVMVMVM

"Hello, my dear darling Sugarplum, how are you feeling?" Logan answers his phone. Each word is dripping with overdone sweetness. Logan falls back into the sofa and makes himself comfortable.

"Ah yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I managed to get to the doctor today." She is waiting at a red light on her way home from Mars Investigations, tired from her long day.

"And?" He is completely in tune to Veronica's next words. He sits up resting his arms on his knees.

"And…" She pauses. "And… I am perfectly healthy." Pauses again. "And… it's official. I am pregnant." She smiles after her failed attempt at suspense.

"Veronica." Logan exhales and runs his hand through his hair, "I love you so much." He tries to catch his breath as tears well up in his eyes. He leans forward turning in to his phone, shielding their conversation from any interruptions. He lowers his voice and whispers into the phone, "I really need you to know that I am here for you and our baby. I can't even tell you how happy you've made me." He sniffles and let's the tears run down his face. He rests his head in his hand, obviously moved by the feelings running through his body. Warm, loving thoughts of his mother overwhelm him. The place in his heart occupied by Lynn aches. Tears fall freely and his breathing stutters.

Veronica pulls over to the side of the road and listens to Logan crying. Her heart swells with emotion and her tears begin to fall. After a few minutes of sobs, sniffles and hiccups, Veronica squeaks, "Oh great, once I start crying, I'm not going to be able to stop. With these crazy hormones pumping through my veins, I'm turning into a full-fledged girlie girl." She blows her nose loudly.

Logan laughs and takes a moment to gather himself.

He hears her trying to regain her composure. "Veronica, where are you? Are you at home?"

"No, I was driving to my apartment when I got caught up in the moment and pulled to the side of the road. A careful girl like myself can't drive when sobbing. She's likely to get in an accident. And we don't want that now, do we?"

He snorts. "No, of course not."

"Logan?" _I can say it. I can say those three little words. I can do it._

"Yeah."

"I… I… um… Sweet dreams." _Damn it._

"Be careful driving home Veronica. I love you too." He smiles.

"Bye."

VMVMVMVMVMVM

With all the chaos in Veronica's life, she's barely kept up with schoolwork and her caseload, not to mention her friends' lives. She hasn't seen Mac or Wallace in days. She makes a mental note: _must make more time for friends._

Logan is waiting for Veronica on one of the benches in the quad. When she approaches him, he hands her a large fruit smoothie and a cereal bar.

He stands and gives her a meaningful, but short kiss. "Good morning, Sugarpuss."

"Wow, if I would of known breakfast was waiting for me, I would've walked a little a faster from my car." She frowns. "Where's the caffeine with extra amounts of sugar and the deliciously sweet donut filled with trans-fat?"

They begin to walk to class. "You can have all the good stuff back in, what? Eight months?" Logan questions, gesturing with his hands and looking right at Veronica's face.

"Yes. I'm four weeks along." She slurps a big gulp of smoothie. "I guess it happened during that great weekend my dad was in Flagstaff." She makes a sideways glance at Logan over her smoothie's lid and straw.

He throws his arm over her shoulder and smiles mischievously. "Oh, yeah." Reflecting back on the wild weekend. "Thaaaat weekend." He kisses her hair and smiles. "When is your dad going away again?"

Veronica looks down at her drink with a small smile on her lips and fiddles with the straw. "I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you a few nights a week? I mean if the offer still stands?" She continues to play with her straw without looking at Logan.

He moves some hair behind her ear and softly states, "Mi casa es su casa, mi amore."

"Well, Don Juan, why don't we tell my dad tonight at dinner. Once we see if he brings out his weapon collection then we'll discuss the living arrangements." They stop in front of her lecture hall. She rises up on her toes and kisses him soundly.

"At…" He kisses her nose. "…Dinner…" He kisses her forehead. "…Then." He kisses her mouth forcefully. "Bye." He continues to walk to his class.

"Thanks for breakfast." She yells and watches him depart down the sidewalk.

/tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 2

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word count:** 2370

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 3**

VMVMVMVMVM

**During 3.06 Hi, Infidelity**

**First week of November 2006: 4 weeks pregnant**

Logan and Veronica are drying the dinner dishes while Keith is sitting at the counter listening to Veronica recap her conversation with Professor Landry.

"Not only is he smart, but he's the biggest gun in the department, so him offering to be my advisor, it's just…" She says eagerly.

Keith watches his daughter closely. She is excited about the prospects this professor offers her but is guarded. Tentative. Responsible. He notices she speaks to both himself and Logan but mainly reacts to the young man across from him. Keith observes the way these two young people look at each other and interact. They are intimate and comfortable but not overly zealous. He smiles at the scene unfolding in his kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. But I wish you would consult with me before you start phasing me out of your life." Keith says proudly.

Veronica and Logan stop drying the dishes and look at each other.

"What?... What did I say?" Keith retracts.

Veronica looks at Logan for encouragement and says, "Yeah, about that, Dad… um… Logan and I have something to tell you."

Keith steadies himself on his stool.

"I'm pregnant." Veronica barks out louder than she intended.

Logan stands frozen in his spot waiting for Keith's reaction.

Keith looks at his hands folded on the counter and takes a deep breath.

Logan looks at Veronica nonverbally questioning Keith's actions. Veronica shrugs her unknowing nonverbal answer.

They both look back at Keith when he moves to stand up from his seat. He moves around the counter, in front of Veronica.

"Daddy, I… um…"

Keith holds up his hand in a stop motion, not looking at either young adult in the eye. He takes another breath and asks quietly, "How long have you known?" He finally looks Veronica in the eyes.

"I did a home pregnancy test the other day and I went to my doctor yesterday afternoon. I'm four weeks along." She states never breaking eye contact with her father.

Logan moves closer to Veronica and puts his hand on the small of her back.

Keith looks from Veronica to Logan and back to Veronica again. "What are your plans? I'm assuming the baby is Logan's?"

"We plan on raising this child together, to the best of our abilities. I have enough money for ten kids. We could hire nannies and tutors." Logan speaks for the first time in this discussion. "I would like Veronica to move in with me. After this semester is over, I plan on moving out of the Grand and buying a house. Of course, she will finish college and pursue what ever career she wants." He takes a breath. Veronica moves closer to Logan without turning away from Keith. "Veronica has the whole world ahead of her and I am not going to stop her from achieving her dreams. If she wants to go to the FBI and catch the bad guys, I'll be there to support her." Logan's eyes never stray from Keith's face.

Veronica listens to Logan's rant but watches Keith's expressions. She has never seen her dad this stone-faced before in her life. Frankly, it kind of scares her.

"Huh." Keith grunts. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and looks down toward the floor thinking for a moment. He raises his head, steps forward, and offers his hand to Logan in a handshake.

Veronica is spellbound. Logan removes his hand from her back and steps closer to Keith tentatively, returning the handshake.

As soon as Logan's hand grasps Keith's, Keith pulls Logan into a bear hug and grins from ear to ear. "You better take care of my little girl and protect her or I'll kill you. I have a gun, you know." Keith smiles patting Logan on the back.

Keith steps out of his hug with Logan and seizes Veronica into an equally strong bear hug.

"Daddy, I can't breath." Veronica peeps out from under Keith's arms.

Keith backs away and returns to his seat at the counter. "So, when are you going to start phasing me out of your life?" Keith pouts.

Logan and Veronica share a look. "Right away." "Not sure." They say at the same time.

Logan corrects, "I would like her to move in with me right away…" "…but I suggested I stay with him a few nights a week for now and eventually move in completely." Veronica continues.

"We still need to discuss this." Veronica states and pulls Logan down the hall toward her bedroom. "You know, Logan, you and Professor Landry have a lot in common. You'd like him."

"Can I take him in a fight? Be honest." Logan snarks.

Keith chuckles and gets up from his seat to answer the ringing house phone. "Harmony?"

VMVMVMVM

Veronica knocks on Wallace's door and leans into the dorm room. "Wallace."

Wallace is lying on his bed twirling his model airplane around in his fingers. "Not here."

"And you would be…"

"Evil Wallace. And I know Veronica doesn't hang with the evil and morally bankrupt."

Veronica walks over to his bed and sits down on the edge. "Evil Wallace wouldn't have confessed and faced punishment. Nope, you're regular Wallace."

"Well, regular Wallace has been given a chance to drop Mechanical Engineering scot-free, which will mean giving it up as my major. I mean, man." Wallace points to the plane in his hands. "This was the first thing I was ever into. Figuring out how stuff works. It's all I ever wanted to do."

"You'll work it out. I know it. That's also very regular Wallace. Oh, by the way, I have to tell you something."

Wallace looks up at Veronica to continue.

"I'm pregnant." She says quickly.

"Whoa, hold up. Did I hear you right?" He smirks. "Say that one more time."

She slaps his leg, "You heard me. I'm pregnant. You know, with child; knocked up; baby on board." She points to her stomach.

"I hope you don't think I was responsible 'cause I didn't touch you." A small smile rests on his face.

"Don't you remember our torrid affair about a month back?" She acts as if she's reminiscing.

"Girl, don't say shit like that too loud." Wallace looks around the room making sure they are alone. "Piz might hear you and get the wrong idea." He pauses. "Plus, I don't want Logan hearing from someone that I knocked you up. He'll beat my ass."

"Ah, well, if you're not the father than I guess it must be Logan's." She deducts.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yeah, he actually called me while I was taking the test. I dropped the…"

"UH! I do not need to hear the details. Too. Much. Information." He cuts her off quickly.

She smiles. "I'm going to stay with him at the Grand a few nights a week and then eventually all the time."

"So I guess your dad didn't string him up by his…"

"Whoa! Hey now! Not in front of the baby." She jokes.

"I was goin' say toenails. Get your mind outta the gutter, girl."

"Oh, so who's the guy you bought the test from?" She tries to get back on the original topic.

"So this whole after-school special monologue here didn't make much of an impression on you."

Veronica grins, "It got you to stop sulking, didn't it?"

Wallace falls back onto the bed. "His name is Max. He's in Clark Hall. Why?"

Veronica raises an eyebrow and keeps smiling.

VMVMVMVM

At the Hearst food court, Logan and Mercer are sitting at a smaller table.

"Well, it was a proctor. Professor wasn't even there." Logan says with his mouth full of food.

Mercer smiles. "That is so awesome." He sees Veronica coming toward their table. "But, I do not condone it any way and had nothing to do with your decision to do it." He changes his tune as Veronica stops behind Logan.

"Do what?" She furrows her brow in question.

Mercer continues his act. "Cheating. I told him it was wrong and he was gonna burn in hell. You're gonna burn in hell, man."

Logan nods and smiles.

Veronica throws her leg over the chair next to Logan and sits down.

"You cheated?"

Resting his arm on the back of her chair, "I took ten extra seconds on a test. I thought you loved bad boys." He smirks and continues eating.

"I do, but if that's your idea of bad, you need to turn in your badge." She says as she reaches for his drink.

"Hey, do you want to go bowling tomorrow night?" She sips from his drink.

"Sure, unless it's some critical analysis of a bowling seminar, then I…"

"No, it's Wallace's new roommate and some other guys. Could be fun." Veronica shrugs.

Logan looks in her eyes and glances down at her stomach and back to her eyes again. He lowers his voice. "Are you allowed to bowl? I mean, you know, bun in the oven and all. That could be too much lifting or stretching or something."

"It should be fine. I'll take it easy." Veronica sips his drink again but maintains eye contact. "I'm being careful now, you know?" She grins and steals a French fry from Logan's plate.

"I talked to my dad earlier. He said the Lamb has all the loot from the Benetian robbery and I can go get my necklace down at the station." She smiles and takes a second French fry.

"Oh, good." He nods repeatedly processing the relief Veronica must be feeling.

Veronica scans the food court and sees Parker sitting by herself, looking sad and lonely.

"What?"

"Just, Mac's had a project all week and Parker's all alone. I think I should invite her along."

"Um, how very Emma of you."

"Did you just make a Jane Austen reference? It's official, the end of days are upon us." Veronica moves to ask Parker to join them bowling.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica breezes into Logan's suite. "Hi, honey. I'm home."

Logan is sitting on the ottoman at the end of his bed, tying his shoes. Veronica digs around a dresser drawer than moves to the closet to continue her hunt.

Turning toward Logan, for his opinion, Veronica holds a light blue bowling shirt up against her body. "Ernest, I'm really bowling…" She swaps the bowling shirt for a brown t-shirt. "…or I'm too cool for bowling and I'm only here ironically?"

"Hey, moosetastic, hmm?"

Veronica quickly changes into the moosetastic t-shirt and joins Logan on the ottoman. She plants a kiss on his lips.

"What's that for-…"

She kisses him again. "Hey, you've lived here a while. Do you have any inside connections?"

"Inside connections like what…"

"…Like someone on staff you're pals with who might sneak you info they maybe aren't supposed to?"

"Hmm." Logan thinks for a moment and they venture to the hotel front desk to seek out Tina.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica opens her apartment door quietly and tiptoes into the apartment. _Why am I sneaking in? I was staying with Logan. Geez, old habits die hard, I guess. _She continues down the hallway walking normally.

"Dad? It's just me. I forgot my notebook." She taps on Keith's bedroom door, it drifts open it slightly. "Dad?" She opens the door wider and sees an undisturbed bed. _Did he stay with Harmony? MRS. Chase? Overnight? _Veronica is furious.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica zones out while eating with Dean O'Dell at the Hearst food court. Her mind is racing with thoughts of Professor Landry's disguise of Rory Finch; her retaliation on Jeff Ratner; her father's indiscretion; Mercer's cologne; and Tim Foil's rape investigation.

"Do you always put chocolate syrup on your French fries?"

Veronica snaps out of her thoughts and revisits her conversation with Dean O'Dell. She chuckles but doesn't make eye contact. "You know the whole sweet and salty thing."

Logan rushes over to Veronica's table, bending forward, talking right in her ear. "I need to talk to you."

Logan looks up and realizes she's sitting with the Dean. He nods a greeting in the Dean's direction.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Veronica looks at the Dean.

Logan takes Veronica's elbow in his hand and guides her away from the Dean's table.

"So, what's up?"

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mercer. Lamb just arrested him for the rapes on campus. He didn't do it, okay? You have to help." Logan says anxiously.

"How do you know he didn't do it?"

"'Cause I was with him the night of the rape this summer."

"Where? Doing what?" Veronica says irritated.

"I can't tell you, okay, but you have to trust me. He's innocent."

Veronica stares at Logan. "I thought you didn't want me working cases anymore. You know, the whole 'be careful' thing." She says sarcastically.

"Veronica." He says through clenched teeth. "This is different."

"Different? Different how? Different that Mercer is your friend? Or different that his cologne is the same cologne that the rapist wears?" She returns equally as tense.

"I just want you to prove that Mercer had an alibi without you getting too involved." Logan states but doesn't look at her, instead he runs his fingers over his jacket zipper, up and down.

"Damn it Logan! You want me to prove your friend innocent but not get in too deep and put myself in a dangerous position. You can't have it both ways." Her voice is getting louder. "I get it now!" She is livid. "My safety is number one priority, if it suites your needs." She turns on her heel and stomps out of the food court.

/tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 4

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 4**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.07 Of Vice and Men**

**Early November 2006: 5 weeks pregnant**

Veronica is packing a few clothes in an overnight bag in her bedroom. Keith appears at her door.

"Where you staying these days?" Keith questions softly.

Veronica doesn't stop what she's doing.

Keith continues, "If I can be so bold. You didn't come home last night."

Veronica doesn't acknowledge Keith's presence.

"I called Logan's room at the Grand. He… said you didn't stay there with him. I think he thought you were staying here last night."

Finally, Veronica responds to Keith. "I didn't come home last night, you didn't come home the other night." She looks away and zips up her travel bag.

"That's what this is about? Don't you think we should talk?"

"Do you?" She snarks and brushes past her father, out the front door.

VMVMVMVMVM

Veronica's worst nightmare is happening right before her eyes. She and Logan are having a screaming argument in the middle of the Hearst College's quad. Their voices are loud and angry. Their walk isn't so much a walk but a I-stomp-away-you-catch-up dance. People are gawking. Veronica is irate and emotional. Logan is aggravated and tense.

"How bad does your alibi have to be if Mercer would rather stay in jail then divulge it? Huh?"

He doesn't respond. She laughs to herself, disgusted and walks away.

Logan chases after her again. "When have you ever not wanted to know anything?" He tries to control his temper. "Your dad called me last night. He woke me up wanting to know where you were."

"Is that so?" She stops and takes a breath.

He lowers his voice. "So, where are you staying these days?"

"God damn it, Logan!" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. She exhales loudly. "You want me to trust you but you don't believe in me enough to tell me what you were doing with Mercer." He steps closer to her. She looks down and sniffles.

He moves within a few inches of her and holds her hands in his.

Veronica blinks back tears and watches Logan's thumb make circles on the back of her hands. She speaks softly, "Every person in my life right now is disappointing me. I feel so lost, Logan. My dad is sleeping with a married woman. My mentor could be a murderer. And, you, you can't even tell me where you were when someone was raped this summer." She slowly glances up to his face.

"Oh, I see now. You think I helped Mercer do this." He spits. He drops her hands from his. "You're unbelievable, you know that!"

Veronica starts to cry harder and grabs for his hands again, but doesn't deny his claim. He steps away from her and runs his fingers through his hair. There is a long moment of silence.

"You know, I was just offered an amazing shot at getting into the FBI internship this summer." She speaks just above a whisper, looking at the ground. Tears run down her cheeks. "Do you know how long I have dreamt of being FBI?" She shakes her head incredulously.

"I can't do this right now." She says so softly he barely hears her. She turns and walks away from him. He freezes in his spot, unable to move his feet. Veronica wipes her tears diligently walking in the direction of her next class. She knows Logan didn't follow her. He was tired of following her. Running away was her specialty.

With swollen eyes, blotchy red checks, smeared make-up, and foggy vision, Veronica decides to sit on a bench at the edge of the sidewalk and tries to gather herself before attending English 101. _God, when did my life get so disappointing? I'm going to have a baby. I should be bouncing to my next class. Where is all the love and support from everyone noticing THE GLOW? This sucks in so many ways._

She finds her cell phone to make a call and notices one new voicemail and one new text message in the last ten minutes. She listens to the voicemail: "Hey… it's me. I… I don't really know what to say… I didn't enjoy the Logan and Veronica show in the quad… I'm thinking about you… I know you're upset just please call me." Veronica pressed delete and read the text message: 'ILY' Tears begin to fall once again. _Damn hormones._

She speed dials Mac's number after a few minutes of crying and gets Mac's voicemail. "It's Mac. Call back." Veronica chuckles to herself. "Hey Mac-attack, I haven't seen you around in a while. I was hoping we could get together for a girl's night out? Call me back." She closes her phone, decides to ditch her class and buy some ice cream before heading back to Wallace's room to study.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica glances around the food court and notices Dr. Landry across the room. She dismisses herself from Meryl and Scarlett's conversation and approaches Professor Landry. "Dr. Landry?"

He turns in her direction. "Veronica. Have a seat. Share a rib."

"I don't like to get my hands dirty."

He ignores her jab. "How's your application?

"Well, here's the thing, I thought about it, and I'm gonna pass on the FBI thing. So, you'll get my 'plan a perfect murder' paper along with everyone else's."

"I don't quite understand. Why?"

"Why? Because..." _Because I am pregnant and my life is a mess_ she wants to scream. "…Because I'm not sure I'll get much out of a special summer program if I feel I've been bought off.

Landry puts his tray down on the empty table. His eyes burn into her. "Why would you feel bought off?"

"I was never gonna tell anyone about your... situation with the dean's wife. I guess I don't think any less of you as a professor. I just don't feel right about taking this. The internship feels like hush money."

Professor Landry stresses, "Take the internship. There's no quid pro quo here. I'm not worried about what you might say about what you saw at the Grand. This is about nothing more or less than the fact that you are, by far, my strongest student. Forget me, Veronica. Think about you. Think about how this would look on your résumé.

"My résumé?" She says incredulously. _My résumé is the least of my worries right now_, she scoffs to herself.

"Three more years, and that's all that's gonna matter about what happened here. Think it over."

Veronica stares at Dr. Landry for a few extra seconds and thinks. _Three more years? Oh my god, my life is going to be so different in three more years. _She exhales and exits the food court.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica approaches a sleeping Logan in his bed at the Neptune Grand and turns on the lamp. Logan stirs and sees Veronica standing next to his bed.

Sleepily, rubbing his eyes, Logan says, "Something tells me this isn't a booty call."

"I got what you need to get Mercer out of jail. It's yours, Logan. No one has to know where you were that night... no one except me." Veronica doesn't look at his face.

Logan moves to a sitting position, still in his bed. "Can you leave it alone? Can you trust me?"

They stare at each other for a long moment, Veronica's eyes filling with tears. "No, I can't. I'm not built that way." She pauses. "You ask me to trust you. I'm having your baby, for God's sakes, Logan. You don't think this isn't hard for me to think you might be involved in these rapes…"

"So I'm involved in these rapes. You really th-…" He shouts cutting her sentence off.

"… You didn't let me finish. Involved in these rapes, guilty by association, Logan." She looks directly in his eyes and emphasizes the last part of her sentence. "You would never hurt any woman like that, but I'm not sure Mercer isn't taking advantage of your loyalty and friendship."

Logan exhales. "Who gets blackmailed by his girlfriend?"

Veronica drops her head, but doesn't back down. He stares at her. "Oh, I guess I do."

He drops his head and sighs. Veronica risks a glance at him, waiting for his explanation.

"We were in Tijuana."

Veronica nods.

"You know, we partied all night. I mean, it was no big deal. And when we got back to our rooms, he started making these drinks, flaming DPs. You know, you set a shot glass of rum and amaretto on fire, and you drop it in a beer."

"Hold on. Let me get a pen. I want to jot down this recipe."

"He set the room on fire."

"He did? And where were you for all this fun?"

"Asleep in my room."

"Alone?" Veronica struggles to say and unconsciously rubs her stomach in a circular motion.

"Yeah, alone." He says quietly.

She scoffs. "Well, then, you're not really much of an alibi, are you?"

"We were in Mexico, Veronica. We had adjoining rooms. I g-... I mean, the door between the rooms was open. I could hear them."

"Them?"

"There were girls in his room. Is that what you want to know?"

Veronica turns away from him. Logan throws back the covers and slides out of bed, angry. "I am your boyfriend and the father of your child, Veronica, and you're treating me like a criminal."

"You could have told all this to Lamb."

Logan continues, "By the time we got out of the room, the fire was spreading. The whole motel was going up in flames. Okay, w-…" Logan runs his hand through his hair. "And, I don't know, we had to get out of there."

"You didn't stick around to try to help?" She is appalled. "You didn't see if everyone was okay?"

Logan looks down at the floor before responding. "You know, it's because of the look on your face right now that I didn't want to tell you. I did what nine out of ten guys in my situation would have done. I ran. You know, so, either Mercer sits in jail here, or he gives his alibi and sits on his ass in some Mexican jail. At least here he's innocent."

She gathers her thoughts. "Tell Lamb to check the log at the campus radio station." Veronica turns and starts walking out of the suite. "That should get your friend released."

"You're just going to leave? Don't you think we should talk about this? What about your internship? Are you staying at your dad's?" He spits out quickly before she can leave the suite.

Veronica has tears running down her face when she turns to look at him. "I can't talk about that stuff right now, Logan. I'm trying to keep your ass out of jail so that you can be with me when our child is born." She rubs her stomach again.

They step closer to each other. He puts his hand over her hand on her mid-section.

"I am not going to jail, Veronica. I didn't have anything to do with this. I promise, I will be here for you and our child. Always." He bends down and kisses her stomach.

She wipes her face free of any tears. "I have to go." She says quietly and leaves the Presidential Suite.

Logan watches her go, then sighs deeply as he leans down with his hands on the bed.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica is leaning on her Saturn's back bumper and breathing heavily. Meryl is standing next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute." Veronica rests her head in her hands, trying not to hyperventilate.

Vinnie Van Lowe runs across the street from the River Styx and walks up next to Veronica. "Hey!"

Veronica and Meryl look at him.

"What, are you just gonna cut out of there without so much as a 'gracias, señor'?" He gives the Saturn a once over. "Ooh, sweet new ride. Hybrid, right? I'm waiting for the hybrid Camaro."

Still trying to calm herself. "You sobered up pretty quick."

"What the hell are you thinking, Veronica? You got no business being in a place like that. You got me?"

"It was..." Veronica glances at Meryl who drops her head in shame. "…Unintentional. Hey, you didn't really send that picture message to my dad, did you?" She stands to look into Vinnie's face.

Vinnie winces. "Ah, yeah. Actually I did. I-…"

"What! Are you kidding me? Do you know how much trouble you just got me in?" Veronica paces around the back of her car. Meryl and Vinnie watch her, confused.

"Shit! I wonder if I could intercept it before dad sees it." She thinks out loud. Her eyes widen as she continues her thoughts audibly. "Oh no! He is going to tell Logan about this. This is not good." She suddenly realizes she's not alone and looks at Meryl. "We have to go. Now!" Meryl and Veronica climb into the Saturn ready to drive away.

Vinnie sticks his head in the driver's side window and leans his arms on the ledge of the door. "Hey, that kid you were looking for? I saw him come in last night, like he just came back from the beach, only wasted. Couldn't remember his name. Danny got his wallet, said he'd help him get back home, then took him on some kind of wild shopping spree. After that, the Fitzpatricks got bored and kicked him out."

"Any idea where he might be now?" Veronica questions.

"Best guess. The drunk tank?"

Veronica pulls out of the parking lot quickly and sprays gravel in her wake.

VMVMVMVM

Keith is sitting at his desk, distracted. His work is not holding his attention and his mind won't stop rewinding his conversation and break up with Harmony.

A beep from his computer brings him out of his reverie. _A new email from Vinnie Van Lowe. Interesting, what is Vinnie sending me now. Probably a virus or porn._

"What the Fuck is this?!" Keith yells when he sees the photo attachment of Liam manhandling Veronica in the River Styx.

The office phone rings and Keith snatches the phone out of its base. "Hello." Forgetting any cordial introduction.

"Hey, Mr. Mars." Logan paces in his hotel suite.

Keith pries his eyes off the photo on his computer screen. "Oh, hello Logan. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Uh, I'm looking for Veronica. I think she's trying to hide from me, actually."

"Yeah, she's been keeping me out of the loop, too." Keith rubs his hand over his head and exhales. "I'm not sure I should send you this but we're both trying to keep our girl safe. I just received an email from Vinnie Van Lowe. He didn't write anything in the email but he sent me a photo of Veronica." He pauses. "Logan, I'm going to send it to you against my better judgment. Don't make me regret my decision."

"Mr. Mars, what is it? What's wrong with Veronica? Where is she?" Logan says anxiously.

Keith sends the photo to Logan. Logan turns on his computer and waits for it to boot up.

"Logan, it seems Veronica has been acting alone and I do not want you to do ANYTHING stupid. Do you hear me?"

"Is she okay?" Logan clicks on his new email and sees the photo of Liam with Veronica. "What the Fuck is this?" He snaps to his feet and begins pacing again.

"That's exactly what I said." Keith chuckles. "Now, Logan, you need to listen to me."

"I'm going to kill him." Logan growls.

"No! Listen to me Logan! You are not going to go near the Fitzpatricks or the River Styx. Do you understand me? They are dangerous. You're going to get yourself or someone else killed. We need to get to the bottom of this before we jump to conclusions."

"Did you see how he's grabbing her!? She's pregnant! Damn it!"

"Logan, look, let's…" Keith's cell phone rings. He sees its Veronica. "Logan, hold on. She just called my cell. Hold on."

"Veronica, are you okay? Vinnie sent me…" He asks frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm on a case and I'm driv-…" She spouts.

"Veronica. What is going on? Why did I get a picture from Vinnie, of all people?"

"Geez, I'm going to kill him. My client ran into the River Styx before I could stop her and Danny Boyd and Liam were there. We are both fine and Meryl knows she messed up and put us both in danger. I'm fine. Vinnie is in cahoots with the Fitzpatricks and he took the picture with his phone to distract Liam so Meryl and I could get away."

"Veronica, hold on a second. Logan is on the office phone." Keith puts the cell phone down and picks up the office phone. "Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Is Veronica okay?" Logan quizzes.

"Yes, the photo was taken to help her get away from Liam and Danny Boyd. She's working a case. I'm not sure why Vinnie sent the picture to me, probably to blackmail me but, anyway, she's fine. And she's going to get an earful from me so I'm going to hang up with you. Oh, and Logan, I would try Wallace's or Mac's."

"Oh, okay, thanks Mr. Mars. And tell Veronica that she better answer my phone calls now because I need to give her a piece of my mind too. Bye." Logan hangs up.

Keith shakes his head and picks up his cell phone again. "Veronica?"

"Yeah."

"Logan says you better answer his phone calls because he needs to give you a piece of his mind." Keith chuckles. Veronica sighs.

"Why did you tell Logan about this, Dad? I can't believe this. As if my life isn't a big enough mess already." Veronica whines.

"Honey, I got the email from Vinnie right before you called. I was looking at the photo when Logan called looking for you. What is going on with you two, Sweetie?"

She huffs. "Dad, I'm fine. Okay? I just wanted to let you know not to worry."

"Veronica?" Keith continues more serious. "I ended things with Harmony, and… I'd… I'd just like to see you, okay? Are you coming home tonight?"

Veronica smiles. "I'm glad. I'm not sure if I'm going to come home tonight. I kind of have to talk to Logan."

"He's really worried about you, Honey. Give him a chance. Let him in, Sweetie. He cares about you a lot… and the baby… just wait until he holds his baby, your baby for the first time…" Keith struggles to keep his voice from cracking. "Talk to him, Honey. Stop avoiding him."

"Okay, Dad. I love you. I'll talk to you soon." "I love you too. See ya." They hang up.

Veronica looks at her phone, thinking about the conversation she needs to have with Logan and puts the phone back in her bag.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica sits down at her table in the Hearst Food Court with a fresh plate of pasta, sans hair. She takes a big sip of her drink and checks her cell phone messages. Logan left four messages before her adventure to the River Styx and two in the last hour.

She sets the phone to play her voice mails, taking another swig from her drink.

"Hey, Veronica. It's me. Give me a buzz." Logan's first message says. She hits the button to play the next message.

"Veronica, is everything all right? Call me." His second message and he is starting to sound very frustrated with her. She takes another drink from her cup.

"Hey, Veronica, where are you? Give me a call." _Oh he is pissed now,_ she thinks. She suddenly doesn't feel well. She reaches for her drink and pauses. Her plate of pasta and the Food Court around her are a psychedelic blur. Veronica rubs her eye. She looks up again and takes a deep breath.

VMVMVMVM

Piz swings his dorm room door open wide responding to the knock. He and Logan stand and stare at each other for a moment.

"Logan"

Logan looks into the dorm room, past Piz. "Hey, I'm looking for Veronica."

"She was around earlier, but I haven't-…"

"Is she with Wallace?"

"He's out of town a-at a motel... studying." Piz smirks in an all-knowing way.

"Hey, 'cause Veronica's dad thought that, uh..." Logan looks into the room again as his words trail off. "Hmm." Logan looks down at the floor for a moment. "Well, if you see her, a-ask her to call me?"

Piz nods in agreement. Logan backs away. "Thanks." He retreats down the hallway.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica staggers across campus and reaches the top of the flight of steps leading to the parking garage. She is increasingly unstable on her feet. _I know this feeling. I can't believe this is happening to me... again._ She grips the handrail firmly but stumbles on the first step.

Her feet get caught on the steps and she tumbles awkwardly to the base of the steps. Everything goes black.

/tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 5

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** What I know about medicine and the medical industry, I can fit in my little toe so just go with it and pretend like I'm knowledgeable.

**Part 5**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.07 Of Vice and Men**

**Early November 2006: 5 weeks pregnant**

Logan is briskly walking across the Hearst campus grounds, mentally ticking off the places he would find Veronica. _Wallace's, check; Mac's, check; library, check; food court? _

He snaps out of his thoughts when he sees something through the opening in the parking garage. _Is that a girl? Lying on the ground?_

He rushes around the corner. _Blond girl._ "Veronica?" He shouts as he sprints down the steps to her aid.

"Veronica? Can you hear me?" He kneels down, pushes the hair off of her face and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket to dial 9-1-1. At the same time he's talking to the emergency operator he is softly talking to Veronica, keeping his voice calm on the outside but on the inside he is terrified. "Ronnie, can you hear me? Veronica, are you with me? Can you hear my voice? Babe, you have to open your eyes."

He inspects her body from top to bottom, gently touching her searching for any injuries. Pausing his touch on her belly and the growing baby inside for an extended moment. _Fuck. Please God, please let her and the baby be okay. Please._ He starts to panic when he hears the ambulance drawing near.

VMVMVMVM

Lying in her bed, Veronica is comfortable and warm. She thinks, _what is that shushing sound? And the beeping, what is that beeping? Do I need to turn off my alarm? But I just lied down to sleep and I have to wake up already?_ She tries to move her left arm to reach up and turn the alarm off but it won't move. _Why can't I move my arm?_ She barely opens one eye a fraction and the light is too intense. She shuts it again quickly.

_Gosh, will someone please turn off that damn alarm._ She tries to move her arm again and it doesn't move. _What is shushing? That is getting on my last nerve. I guess I'm going to have to get up and turn off the alarm myself._

Veronica slowly opens both eyes a sliver. Her pupils adjust to the powerful lights. _Wait, this isn't my room. That's not my alarm beeping._ She moves her head slightly and sees her left arm in a sling, held tight to her body. Just over her left elbow is the source of the shushing and beeping, some sort of heart monitor or something medical making a ton of racket.

She hears shuffling and whispering at her feet and, ever so slightly, turns her head back to center and sees Logan and her dad scooting themselves closer to her bed.

Logan is out of his chair and within inches of her face in a split second, rubbing her check and looking into her blue eyes. "Hi. I thought we lost you. You scared the shit out of me." He smiles and kisses her forehead, then moves aside for Keith to position himself closer.

Keith smoothes her hair down and kisses her hair. "Honey, my old heart can't take this kind of stuff too much anymore. Could you try to be a little more careful? You're going to give your dear ole dad a heart attack."

Veronica clears her throat and smiles at Keith then at Logan. "Can I have a drink of water?"

Logan practically tripped over himself to get to the other side of the bed and to pour her a cup of water. He places it in her uninjured hand.

He moves further down the bed, so she doesn't have to twist to see him clearly, and sits delicately next to her legs on her right side. "We should call the doctor now since you're awake. What do you remember, Sweetie?" He was drawing soothing lines on her leg with his fingertips.

She took a long drink from the cup and hands it to Keith to hold. She reaches for Logan's hand and he encloses her hand in his strongly. "I remember feeling dizzy at the food court at school. I was trying to get to my car but I don't remember anything else." She abruptly remembers the baby. Her eyes shoot to Logan's. "What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Logan's grip tightens on Veronica's hand. It was almost painful.

Keith laughs. "Honey, do you honestly think Logan and I would be so calm if the baby wasn't okay? Baby and mommy are fine or will be in time." He pats his hand on the top of her head, sets her cup of water on a nearby table and heads for the door. "I'll go get the doctor."

Logan waits to hear the door close then shuffles beside Veronica's form and burrows his body along her side in her hospital bed being extra cautious of her injuries. His head rests on her right shoulder.

She laughs. "Are you comfortable, Echolls?"

"I am now, Mars." He picks up her uninjured hand in his and kisses it. "The doctor will tell you everything but you fell down a flight of stairs in the parking garage. I found you lying on the ground." He tilts his head up and looks into her eyes. "I have never been so scared in my entire life, Veronica." Tears were starting to build in his eyes. "All I could do was pray that you and the baby would be okay. You are never leaving my side again, Missy!" He points his index finger at her sternly. He returns his attention to their joined hands.

They were silent for a second when Logan heard Veronica sniffle. He tilts his head up again to look at her face. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" He adjusts his body and leans up on his left elbow. He looks into her crying eyes and touches her cheek with his right hand. "Why are you crying? I'm right here. You're safe now. The baby is safe." He glides his finger over her eyes and wipes the tears away.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry for shutting you out. I was so scared of trusting you and getting hurt again." He wipes more tears away. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to be with you. We're going to have a baby." She burst into a sobbing cry.

He stretches to kiss her on the cheek and ease her outburst but that just makes her cry harder. "I was trying to (hiccup) make you worry (sniff) where I was, just like (hiccup) I worried about you and your alibi. (sniff) I was so stupid. (hiccup) I was in Wallace's room the whole time." She looks at Logan through wet eyelashes. "I love you so much. I'm sorry. I. Am. So. Sorry."

If someone's whole face could smile, Logan's did. He moves her face to look directly in his eyes and giggles, "You just told me you love me." He kisses her lips quickly and pulls back. His hand is on her cheek and he examines every bit of her snotty nose, swollen eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He laughs a loud, deep down, belly laugh. "Will you marry me?"

Veronica's weeping is uncontrollable at this point. She nods affirmative and smiles. He plants a long, concentrated kiss on her lips.

Keith and Dr. Keller enter Veronica's hospital room, a few minutes later, to find Logan and Veronica in her hospital bed. They are positioned on their sides; Logan on his left and Veronica on her right side with her splinted left arm across her stomach. They are laughing and crying and talking softly. Lost in their intimate moment, they are oblivious of the other two men in the room until Keith clears his throat loudly.

Logan and Veronica glance toward the door. They are both smiling widely. Logan returns his attention to Veronica and kisses her on the forehead before climbing out of her bed.

Veronica situates herself in a more comfortable position, trying to busy herself straightening the covers. The grin radiates off her face.

Logan strides to the far wall and fiddles with the marker erase board and marker hanging next to his current leaning position. He is beaming from ear to ear lost in thought.

Keith and the tall, young physician exchange a glance and continue further into the room.

Dr. Keller offers his hand to Veronica and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Dr. Daniel Keller. I was here last night when the ambulance brought you in." Veronica shakes his hand listening intently. "I think it's safe to say that your loved ones were very concerned about you." The doctor looks over his shoulder at Keith then Logan. Keith nods in agreement. Logan glances at the doctor addressing his comment and simply shifts his weight.

"I'm sure it was very scary waking up in the hospital with a restraint on your arm, not knowing what happened, but I can assure you, your injuries are minor and you should be back to your old self in no time." Dr. Keller checks Veronica's chart, flipping pages as he reads. He steps closer to her bed in a comforting motion. "Okay, Veronica." He talks softly but confidently. "You were found at the base of approximately twelve steps on Hearst Campus last night. You have moderate amounts of Gama Hydroxybutyric Acid or GHB in your system." He looks up from his paperwork.

Veronica nods. "I was drugged at the food court."

"When you were found you were unconscious. At this point, we're not sure if you were unconscious from the effects of the drugs or from hitting your head during your triple lutz down the steps. We have to do a few tests to see if you have a concussion or not." Dr. Keller edges closer to Veronica, smiles at her and shines a light in both of her eyes. He seems to be satisfied with what he sees and jots a note in her chart.

She nods again. "There is very little known about the effects of GHB on pregnant women. From what we can tell, your baby was not harmed, from the GHB or the fall, and you should have a perfectly normal pregnancy." Logan's head pops up in response to the doctor's comments. Veronica places her right hand over her stomach protectively. "But you need to visit your obstetrician as soon as possible and make them aware of the situation." Dr. Keller smiles at Veronica. She returns his smile then directs her smile to Logan. He winks at her with a grin and turns his head cueing the doctor to continue.

"Your left shoulder was dislocated during your fall and needs to be in a sling, immobile, for four to six weeks. Your left wrist has a small fracture in the radius bone and has been placed in a removable splint. Please keep the splint on your wrist at all times, except when showering, for four to six weeks. With your shoulder injury, I figured you would want to remove both the splint and the sling. It will make showering and dressing easier." Dr. Keller directs his next comment to Logan and Keith. "She will need help showering and changing clothes until she is more comfortable with the restricted movements."

"See, I knew you couldn't live without me." Logan waggles his eyebrows at Veronica. Keith glares at Logan.

"What? She's already pregnant." Logan rolls his eyes and shrugs. "I _have_ seen her naked before."

Veronica and Dr. Keller laugh.

Keith snorts his disapproval. "Anything else we need to know right now, Doctor?" Trying to change the subject. The thought of his only daughter and her boyfriend having sex is not something a father should EVER have to endure.

Opening the conversation to everyone in the room. "Do you have any questions?"

Veronica was the first to speak. "Do I have any… uh… physical restrictions?" She blushes as her eyes pause on Logan then descend to her hands.

"Oh geez." Keith scoffs. Logan smiles proudly.

Dr. Keller laughs. "Physically, keep your shoulder immobile and splint your wrist, other than that, just use caution and rest. You need to let your body heal. No heavy lifting. No running marathons. No skydiving. Conserve your energy, you and your baby are going to need it in the next few months. Your shoulder will tell you if you over do it."

"How long is she going to have to be in here?" Logan questions.

"We need to make sure Veronica doesn't have a concussion before we do anything but I'll say she can probably go home tomorrow morning. She took quite a fall. I'll send a nurse in to take her for her tests."

"Oh, Dr. Keller, can I eat?" Veronica blabs out in a burst.

"Ha! CAN you!" Logan snarks.

The doctor laughs again. "Yes, no dietary restrictions unless you have limits because of your pregnancy." He shakes Keith's hand.

"Thank you, Doctor." Keith says.

Dr. Keller reaches for Logan's hand. "Thanks, Doc." Logan gives the physician a strong handshake in return.

The tall doctor walks over to Veronica's bedside and smiles. "You are very lucky last night Miss Mars. Try and keep yourself out of trouble." He grins at her. Keith and Logan both snort.

Veronica pouts. "What fun is that?"

"Okay, I'll send the nurse in and I'll see you tomorrow before you're discharged then again in six weeks to check out your shoulder and wrist." Dr. Keller turns and leaves the room.

VMVMVMVM

"Ha! Two pairs, nine high beats two pairs six high." Logan proudly slaps his cards down on the table that hovers over Veronica's hospital bed. He is sitting near the foot of the bed, facing her, trying to win back his pile of M&Ms.

"That's the best that you got, Echolls?" Veronica raises an eyebrow in question.

Logan pulls his winnings into the very small pile of candy in front of him. "This is one of the many talents I have." He waggles his eyebrows at her.

"It's been a while since you've _earned_ some winnings. You think that door locks?" She nods in the direction of the door and bats her eyelashes innocently.

Before Logan can grant her request Mac pushes through the door without knocking. "I leave you alone for a few days and you wind up in the hospital?"

"Impeccable timing, MacKenzie." Logan exhales quietly. Veronica chuckles and turns her attention back to Mac. "Mac Attack."

"Wallace is parking the car." Mac says with a point over her shoulder at the door and pops a few of Logan's winnings in her mouth.

"Hey, Hey!" He slaps her hand away and glares at Mac chomping on the chocolate candy.

"What? Did I interrupt your lucky streak or something?" Mac adds a few more M&Ms to her mouth.

"No streaking involved when I get lucky. I was just about to..."

"So, Mac…" Veronica quickly cuts into their banter. "… You are one busy girl."

"You have no idea." She rolls her eyes. "Consider this returning your phone call."

"Well, we definitely need to have a girl's night soon." She pauses briefly. "You know, stay up late, eavesdrop on criminals, hack into a mainframe and test the newest spy gadgets. Girl stuff."

Mac admirably looks at Logan. "You caught yourself a good one." Veronica nods at Logan in agreement.

"I remind myself that everyday. Don't I, Snookums?" He grins.

"So what's the damage?" Mac gestures to Veronica's sling and eats a few more M&Ms.

"Oh, this old thing?" Veronica looks at her left arm. "I was drugged, moved into the Grand, fell down a flight of steps, got knocked up, dislocated my shoulder, got engaged and fractured my wrist." She said casually.

"Huh, the same thing happened to me in San Bernadito." Mac responds. She places her index finger to her lips and looks to the ceiling in thought. "Oh wait, that was a bad 80s movie I watched last weekend."

Veronica grunts in understanding. Logan silently watches the two women strangely interact, still sitting at the foot of the bed.

Mac dryly says, "What does Weevil think about being a father?" She squints her eyes prying for information. "Piz? Dick? Lamb? Chip?" She rattles-off.

Veronica bites her lower lip considering each person Mac names.

"Wallace? Oh my gosh, Tim? It was Tim Foyle wasn't it?"

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Logan is not amused.

"Did I hear my name?" Wallace waltzes in Veronica's room carrying two pizzas.

"Yes, Mac was just reminding me about our torrid affair." Veronica seductively wiggles her eyebrows at Wallace.

"I told you to stop saying that shit, Veronica." Wallace whines and sets the pizzas on top of the hospital table where they were playing poker. "I don't wanna have to mix it up with Mr. Crowbar here." He nudges Logan's shoulder.

Veronica opens the pizza box and frowns. "What, no anchovies?"

"Ronnie, the rest of us have to eat the pizza too."

"I know they're gross but for some reason I love it."

"Here. Stop bitchin'." Wallace pulls a small container of anchovies out of his pocket. "Logan mentioned your new found attraction to the slimy fish. But keep 'em away from my pizza or you'll lose your only good hand."

"How far along are you, Bond?" Mac asks enjoying her pizza.

"About five weeks." Logan answers.

"And you're engaged?" Mac inquiries, looking in Veronica's direction.

"Yep." Veronica pops the p.

"Hold up." Wallace snaps as he looks to Logan and back to Veronica. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier today." Veronica beams. She shares a longing look with Logan.

The conversation and update of Veronica's life continues between Mac, Wallace and Veronica. Logan watches Veronica interact with her two best friends. _She is so happy. This is the Ronnie that I love, the girl I met when I was twelve. She's carrying my baby and damn, I love her so much. She is glowing and smiling and laughing. Fuck, why did Mac have to show up we could've tested this hospital bed out._

He wipes his hands, not listening to the conversation around him. He reaches under the makeshift dinner table and rubs Veronica's leg. He is still lost in his reflections. She smiles and proceeds with the discussion. _Oh, there goes my heart. She smiles at me, and my heart stops. Every time! She is so fucking beautiful. My fiancé. Oh shit! I'm gonna get married… to the most beautiful woman alive. I have to get a ring. I guess a jewelry store visit is in my future._

"…my fingers are wrapped up in the splint and their swollen so I wouldn't be able to wear it right now…"

Logan is brought back from his thoughts when he hears Veronica talk about the ring. _Oh, shit, I forgot about her damn splint. I guess I'll have to do something about that too._

Veronica enjoyed her time with Wallace and Mac for a few hours. Logan noticed her eyes growing heavy shortly after her friends left the private room, compliments of his black AMEX.

Logan left Veronica's side once she fell asleep only to return before she woke up the next morning.

/tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 6

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2044

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See a photo of the engagement ring at my livejournal account ( christykq dot livejournal dot com and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 6**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.07 Of Vice and Men**

**Early November 2006: 5 weeks pregnant**

As a result of the fall, Logan, Veronica, and Keith decide it is best if Veronica move in to Logan's suite permanently. The Neptune Grand has superb security measures in place, which would help Logan and Keith keep tabs on the pesky blonde investigator.

Veronica was discharged from the hospital the next day. By early afternoon, Logan was pulling his SUV up to the Neptune Grand Valet. "Home sweet home." Logan smiles and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Wait, I'll come around."

She carefully unbuckles her seatbelt and waits for Logan to open the passenger side door. He offers her some assistants as she slides out of the Range Rover and they slowly enter the upscale hotel.

"Damn it! I forgot to get your bag from the truck. You go hold the elevator. I'll go get your stuff. Be careful" Logan directs and turns to retrieve Veronica's overnight bag from his SUV.

Veronica was taking her time making her way across the lobby in the direction of the elevators. _It is going to take Logan an hour to go all the way to the parking lot, get my bag and come all the way back. It will be nice when all my belongings are in OUR suite and I don't have to keep packing a freakin' bag to stay overnight with my fiancé. Ha! My fiancé. I have a fiancé. Veronica Echolls._ She smiles to herself. _That sounds nice._

"Hello Veronica, Logan's girlfriend." Tina, the hotel front desk clerk, calls and snaps Veronica back to reality.

"Oh, hello Tina. How are you today?" Veronica nears the front desk to chat to Tina and wait for Logan to return.

Tina looks over Veronica's battered appearance. "It looks like you've had a rough day."

"Yeah, long story." She shrugs off Tina's concern.

"I have a package for you." Tina reaches below the counter and places a light blue box with a white bow in front of Veronica and slides a nondescript manila card toward her, across the desk.

"I just walked in the door and I already received a package?" She sees the trademark Tiffany & Co. gift box. "Oh my. Thank you." She breathes as she opens the card. In Logan's masculine cursive handwriting it simply says 'I love you. —L.' There's a small heart drawn after Logan's "L". Veronica wipes a few tears from her eyes and pulls the white bow open and peeks inside the box. Tina focuses on another hotel guest and gives Veronica some privacy.

Veronica sees a gorgeous silver chain necklace lying in the silk lining. It's very simple, straightforward but absolutely stunning. There isn't a charm or locket just a chain and she loves it.

"It must be nice if you're crying about it." Logan whispers in her ear. She was concentrating on the gift so much she didn't realize he was standing behind the entire time watching her open said gift.

She whips around and embraces him, as well as she could with one healthy arm, smashing a scorching hot kiss to his lips.

Logan comes back to earth only after Veronica lets out a small moan.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Logan looks around the lobby of the Grand. "Bobcat, let's take this up to the suite. Shall we?"

Veronica realizes they were just making out passionately in the middle of a swanky hotel reception area, in which she now calls her home, and blushes bright red. "Ah, yeah, sounds good." She gathers the gift contents and walks to the elevator without meeting anyone's glance. Logan takes her hand in his halfway across the room.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica is lying on her right side in Logan's, no, _their_ king size bed. A pricey sheet drapes over her lower half. Logan is running his fingertips over the exposed skin of her back softly. "Make-up sex is the best." Veronica slurs sleepily.

Logan props himself up on his right arm and continues tickling her back. "How is your arm feeling? Are you comfortable?"

"I wouldn't be lying here in complete delight if my arm was aching."

"Are you hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She awkwardly turns to lie on her back, trying desperately not to bump her slinged arm. This change of position gives Logan a wonderful view of her breasts.

"What will you and baby be having tonight, dear?" He caresses her stomach.

"Hmm, tuna salad sandwich with blueberry jam on the side, please."

Logan almost gags hearing her request. "And a glass of milk?" He questions.

"And a glass of milk." Veronica mimics, pouting. "You can never be too healthy." She repeats what he says after every healthy food suggestion.

He reluctantly gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of boxers, orders from room service and returns to Veronica's side. "You have to answer the door since I ordered the food." Logan says as he cuddles close to Veronica's naked body.

They are both enjoying the peaceful moments together and quickly fall asleep.

Logan is suddenly awake feeling Veronica throw the covers off herself and on to his side of the bed. She grabs his thick, fluffy Neptune Grand robe out of the closet and she leaves the bedroom to answer the buzzing doorbell. He hears her cursing under her breath as she goes.

Jeff Ratner delivers the food and she dismisses him quickly.

Driving a dining cart with one workable arm is more difficult than it sounds. Veronica manages to push the cart into the bedroom and parks it next to Logan's side of the bed.

"Geez, do I look hungry enough to eat four meals, Logan?" She lifts the first protective dome. "Chunky peanut butter, blueberry jam, and crackers?" She raises an eyebrow at Logan.

"How else could I order blueberry jam?" He replies matter-of-factly as he rises to sit in bed.

She replaces the dome and checks under the second cover. "This is yours." She hands him a plate filled with a filet mignon, a baked potato, and a pile of asparagus.

"Yummy." He throws a stalk of asparagus in his mouth.

Veronica continues investigating under the protective domes. "Door number three we have…" She gestures channeling Vanna White. "…tuna salad sandwich and chips. Yippee." She snatches a chip into her mouth and crunches loudly. "Door number four is…" She gasps. "Oh. My. God."

Logan busies himself with his napkin but is watching her reaction peripherally.

Under this protective lid is a second Tiffany & Co. box. This box, however, is a small, square ring box. A simple manila envelope is leaning against it.

Veronica moves the card aside, picks up the box and glances at Logan. She unties the ribbon bow rapidly, considering her hands were shaking, dumps out the smaller, interior ring box into her hand and takes a deep breath. She slowly opens the lid.

Logan's breathing has stopped all together by this point.

The engagement ring in this box has a wide platinum band with one large emerald-cut diamond mounted in the center with one smaller diamond on either side. Veronica's mouth is dry and her hands are shaking wildly. She shoves the dining cart out of her way with her hip and steps over to Logan with purpose, never breaking eye contact. He turns in bed to face her. He cups her face in both of his hands and pulls her toward him into a deep, sexy, slow kiss. They break apart and he looks into her eyes. Logan takes the ring out of the box, slides out of bed wearing only silk boxers, and gets down on one knee. "Veronica, I have loved you since the moment I saw you when we were twelve. Will you make me the happiest man on this planet? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Logan, I will marry you." She wipes her nose on the sleeve of the fluffy robe. "I love you more than anything in this world. I can't wait to be your wife and raise your child with you." Tears were running down her cheeks like a river. He leans in and kisses her belly then wipes his tears away.

He stands and pauses for a second. His brow furrows with confusion. "Hold that thought." Logan scurries to the living area in search of the first Tiffany's box.

"Where did you put it?" He yells from the other room.

"Put what? What are you talking about?"

"Ah ha! Found it." He scrambles back to his place standing chest to chest with Veronica.

He glances at her face then motions with the box. "This…" He removes the plain silver chain from its box in his left hand. "…is to hold This." He holds up the platinum engagement ring in his right hand. "It totally escaped me that your left hand is bandaged and swollen." Logan ran the chain through the ring while he spoke. "So you can wear your ring around your neck for the next six weeks." He looks up from the jewelry and saw Veronica's mouth open, speechless.

"And once your arm is mobile again, this ring will go on your hand where it belongs and I have something else that can go on this chain instead."

Veronica was still in shock.

He kisses her forehead. "Spin your sexy ass around there, Sugarpuss." He spun his index finger in a circle.

She turns, as ordered. "When did you… How… I mean… um…"

He masterfully connects the chain and engagement ring around her neck and chuckles. "Well, the proposal was completely spontaneous and in-the-moment yesterday. I think you know that, right?"

She spins back to look at him as he speaks. "Yeah, that was pretty in-the-moment, I would say."

"Then I was thinking about having to buy a ring but you mentioned your hand was swollen so I had to go to plan B."

They both sat on the bed and picked at their forgotten meals.

"You feel asleep rather early last night so I called Tiffany's in L.A. I drove directly there and by the time I arrived, they had a few pieces for me to select from. The L.A. store is so much better than the one in San Diego."

"Are you telling me, you made them stay open until you got there last night? What? Around midnight?"

He shrugs. "Daddy's money does have its perks." He grins and kisses her soundly.

Their kiss ends and they sit with their foreheads touching. "The ring is not sized yet but we'll worry about that when you can get rid of that fucking splint." He kisses her nose.

"I almost forgot about the card." Veronica remembers the forgotten manila envelope on the dinner plate. She takes it in her hands and sits facing Logan on the bed again.

Logan's eyes follow her movement with complete love.

Veronica's fingers slip under the envelope flap and she pulls the plain manila card out in one fluid motion. She reads Logan's masculine handwriting. The card simply says 'You are the love of my life. I love you. —L.' There's a small heart drawn after Logan's "L", just as the first card said. She took a deep breath and smiled at Logan. Her eyes were wet with tears.

He leans into her and kisses her with purpose. Veronica ends the kiss, presses her forehead against his and says, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Logan."

She pulls away slowly and turns her attention to her sandwich. "We have wedding plans to make."

"I know." He grunts. She laughs.

/tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 7

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count: **a short one only 1632

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 7**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.08 Lord of the Pi's**

**Late November 2006: 8 weeks pregnant**

After a few days of rest, endless promises to be careful and a tag along security detail, Veronica returned to campus. She never realized how much she used both arms in every day activities. Simple activities like carrying a messenger bag or typing on a computer became downright painful or painstakingly slow procedures. She compromised by lugging only the essentials in her bag and jotting notes by hand. Logan or Mac volunteered to type her papers.

Logan and Keith strictly forbid Veronica to do any kind of investigating. Pregnant and injured, she conceded to filing paperwork at the office and running online background checks. She had to keep busy somehow and she'd bet Logan's hired gun would tattle if she tried anything more strenuous. She kept her eyes and ears open on campus but turned all Hearst rape case clues over to Keith. One drugged triple flip down a flight of stairs was enough for her. When Keith needed help on a case, he asked Logan or Wallace for assistance.

Logan did some sniffing around Hearst campus when Selma Hearst Rose was kidnapped. He helped Keith trip the security gate and break in to the Rose mansion. Much to his dismay, he also worked the Chip Diller angle of the rape investigation. Wallace discovered the numbers on the keister egg represented a date and confronted Claire about faking her rape.

For the most part, Veronica isn't feeling too bad. Her shoulder's ache is less every day and she tires easily resulting from the pregnancy. _Things could be a lot worse_ she thinks as she pages through a bridal magazine in the Hearst food court.

"Hi, honey." She answers her cell phone in a very seductive voice.

"What are you wearing?" Logan replies equally as seductive.

She lowers her voice further. "Well, its very hot in the room I'm in… so, I'm sitting here… in only my lace panties and matching push-up bra."

Logan is standing across the room, at the doorway of the food court watching Veronica on her cell phone. He smiles at the thought of _what_ she's saying in his ear and her un-sexy body language. "Are you sweating from the heat…" He pauses. "…in the room?" His pants tighten from his growing erection.

She casually sits back in her chair and scans the room. "A drop of sweat just ran down my neck and…" She sees Logan through the crowd and stops talking. He strolls toward her.

She locks eyes with him and continues her sentence. "…in between my glistening breasts…" Logan is standing at the back of the other chair at her table, listening intently. They never break eye contact. Only now her tone is not seductive but sassy. "…It's a good thing Connor Larkin is here to help me out." She snaps her phone closed and smirks at him.

He disconnects their call and shoves his phone in his pocket. "I've told you before, they paint on his abs." He moves his chair around the table closer to Veronica, sits down and turns the bridal magazine to skim it briefly.

"Oh no, my Manolos don't match my Louis Vuitton purse. What am I to do?" Logan smacks his cheek mockingly and returns the magazine to its place in front of Veronica.

"You look like a Kate Spade man, but that's just my opinion." She shrugs.

He kisses her quickly but looks longingly into her eyes. "Finding anything you like?"

She sighs. "They just don't make the butch messenger bags in purple taffeta like they used to."

He swings his arm around the back of her chair. "We could go to L.A. and get one of my mom's stylists to hook you up with whatever you want." He brushes a stray curl of hair behind her ear and looks deep into her eyes. His stare drops from her eyes to the sparkling ring hanging around her neck. His right hand comes up and touches the ring gently. "Whatever you want. Money is not a concern. My money, well, Aaron's money is your money now." He kisses her quickly on the lips.

Veronica looks down at the magazine again and shakes her head. "It's for one day. I'm not going to spend a fortune on a dress I wear for one day. I'll be in it for twelve hours tops."

He turns his attention to her flipping past page after page of wedding dresses. "And I'll be looking forward to getting you _out_ of it."

They both glance at the glamorous advertisements.

"I was thinking, after you get out of the sling but before your belly gets too big." He rests his hand on her stomach. "So maybe a New Year's Eve wedding?"

Veronica freezes mid-page turn. "That's four weeks away."

"Valentine's Day?"

"I might be showing by then. How about late-January?" She is still frozen in her place, not looking at Logan's face.

"Okay." He shrugs.

"In a swanky ballroom or on the beach?" She doesn't turn toward him.

"Swanky ballroom." He pauses and studies her reactions. "Beach is too cold in January."

"Friends and family or paparazzi and tabloids?" She slowly looks Logan in the eye, judging his response.

He laughs. "Friends and family."

"Elegant dinner party or frat house blowout?"

"Candlelight ceremony. Kick ass party."

"Black tie?" She questions.

"Of course, it's what my adoring fans expect from me." He pauses. "Whatever you want, Wifey." He kisses her nose and they continue to critique the latest bridal fashions oblivious to the student body bustling around them.

VMVMVMVM

**Dec. 8, 2006: 9 weeks pregnant**

Veronica is looking through another bridal magazine in the quad, waiting for Logan's class to end. The sun is shining brightly and a breeze is fluttering her hair slightly. She hears familiar voices behind her and sees Dick and Logan emerge from one of the college buildings. She stands to greet them.

"Hey, handsome."

"Shh. Not in front of the old man. He's the jealous type." Dick jokes.

"Hey." Logan winks at Veronica and turns to Dick. "What are you doing in late January?" "January 20th." Veronica quickly corrects.

"Why, you gonna ask me out on a date? I've told you before, Logan, I don't swing that way." He huffs sarcastically.

Logan waggles his eyebrows at Veronica. "I just wanted to know if you were busy or if I had to ask… I don't know… Piz to be my best man."

Dick scoffs. "Like that tool could fill out a tux like this bod could." He gestures to his bulging chest. "What did you knock her up or something?" He laughs.

Veronica and Logan smile but stay silent.

Looking back and forth between the couple, Dick says incredulously, "Fuck. Have I taught you nothing, dude? Rich guy kryptonite here is going to suck your trust fund dry."

Veronica looks over toward the Lilith House float circling the area.

"I can't believe they got such a perfect likeness. Did you actually model for them?" Veronica snarks to Dick.

Logan and Dick look over at the float.

"Yeah, you know, that reminds me. They left out one important detail. Excusez-moi."

Dick steps up onto a low wall next to where they are standing. He drops his pants and moons the float. Veronica turns away in disgust.

Dick shouts, "Take a picture, ladies. It'll last longer." He wiggles his bare ass at the float, pulls up his pants and jumps down to rejoin the conversation.

"Great job, Dick. I'm sure you won that debate." Veronica says.

"Well, he's a master debater." Logan laughs.

"You two kiss, hold hands, head to the soda shop for some malts and do whatever married people do. I'm outta here." Dick starts to walk away. "Oh, and make sure the bridesmaids are hot. If I'm gonna tap some ass, I want it to be premium tail."

Logan shakes his head and Veronica shutters.

VMVMVMVM

"Hello, Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, Dad. My shoulder feels better every day and my wrist doesn't even hurt. My fingers are a little swollen though, so my engagement ring is hanging around my neck." She stops to hear Keith's reaction to her engagement.

Keith chuckles. "I bet the ring is beautiful."

"You're not surprised? Did you know about this?"

"Yes, honey, I knew about the engagement ring. Logan called me and asked for my permission on his way to get the ring in Los Angeles."

Veronica sighs. "Well, what are you doing on January 20th?"

"Hmm, I think there's a bad romantic movie I'm going to watch while I drown my sorrows in a pint of ice cream. Why?"

"Logan and I are getting married on January 20th, Daddy, but if you have a sappy movie to wallow over, then we could change the date."

"Nope, I'm going to pencil you in my calendar right now." He pauses and she hears papers ruffling. "Walk daughter down aisle. Okay, you're on the calendar _in pen_." He emphasizes the last two words.

"Wow, I rate a penned appointment. I _must be_ special. Well, Dad, I better get going. I'll see you soon."

"I love you. Talk to you soon." Keith hangs up the phone.

/tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 8

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2974

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 8**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.09 Spit & Eggs**

**Dec. 8, 2006: 9 weeks pregnant**

Veronica looks at her plate of mystery meat from one of the restaurants in the Hearst food court. She spaces out for a second pondering her choice of dinner. Wallace and Mac's reactions to the sight of her newest piece of jewelry brought her back to the present.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Mac gasps showing more emotion than usual.

"Holy crap! That fuckers huge!" Wallace says louder than was necessary. Mac and Veronica glare at him.

"Can you say that a little louder? I don't think people in San Diego heard you." Veronica snaps as she fiddles with the ring hanging from her neck.

"It's nice but, shit, it's the size of my mom's Buick, Suprafly." Wallace says softly.

"You're getting a Buick?" Piz interrupts the trio's conversation. He looks at each of them quickly. "What's the word? Is it 'avuncular'?" He chuckles at his own joke. The three friends stare at him.

"Veronica's engagement ring." Mac answers Piz's original question.

Veronica holds the ring with her fingers in a 'right here' motion.

Piz's face drops in awe. "Oh, yeah… um, Buick. Gotcha ya." He places a plate of food on his tray, deep in thought. "I didn't realize you and Logan were that serious." He finally mumbles.

Veronica and Mac move away from the food line and walk to an open table. Wallace and Piz follow a few feet behind the girls.

Wallace shakes his head. "Dude, I told you they were complicated."

"Complicated, yeah, not _engaged_." Piz gruffs.

Once all four friends are seated, Veronica speaks again. "Oh and mark your busy calendars for a January 20th wedding."

"January 20th? Why, Veronica, that's very normal of you. Was Valentine's Day taken?" Mac jests.

Veronica replies in the best high-pitched girl voice she could muster. "You know, January 20th, no hearts or flowers, no cupids or high-priced dinners and the only lacy lingerie will be on the bride."

"Lingerie? Stop. I do not need to hear about your lacy lingerie while I'm eating." Wallace snarks.

"I do." Piz barely whispers so no one but Wallace could hear him.

"Any reason January 20th is the date? Your first kiss or something significant?" Wallace asks shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Nothing significant, but my sling will be off by then and I still won't be showing so I'll fit in a dress." Veronica explains to the table of friends.

Piz gags on his drink. His grin falls from his face. "Are you pregnant?"

Veronica snarks with a big smile. "Yepper! Nine weeks now."

Veronica stares directly at Wallace's eyes for a moment until he notices her stare. She smirks. "So, BFF, how do you feel about walking down the aisle with Dick?"

"What?!" It's Wallace's turn to gag on his drink. "Say again!"

Everyone laughs and Veronica explains further. "Logan asked Dick to be his best man. So you are his date, if you chose to except this mission, Papa Bear."

"If that's your way of asking me to be _your_ best man then I accept but there is no way in hell I'm walking down the aisle with Dick Casablancas."

"How about arm and arm and arm with Mac and Dick?" Veronica turns her stare to Mac. Mac looks up from her food.

"Huh?"

"Well, I haven't really discussed it with the groom yet but I was wondering if you would get all gussied up for little ole me and be my co-best… um, person?" Veronica grins but furrows her brow in confusion.

"You want me to wear an expensive foo-foo dress, uncomfortable heels, and walk with Wallace and Dick on my arms down the aisle at your wedding?" Mac scoffs.

Veronica smiles enthusiastically.

Mac swallows and looks away from the table. "I'd be honored." She mumbles.

Veronica thought she saw Mac wipe a tear off her cheek but didn't draw attention to it.

"Since you're the only girl in the wedding party, you can pick whatever dress you want, within reason." Veronica says trying to convince Mac it won't be as horrible as she thinks.

Veronica thinks. _I gotta remember to tell Logan about this little addition to the wedding party._ She smiles. _It seems our badass gamer, Ms. Cindy MacKenzie, gets awfully emotional with talk of weddings. I'll have to mention that tidbit to Logan as well._

VMVMVMVMV

**Sat. Dec. 9, 2006, Pi Sig Party: ****9 weeks pregnant**

Wallace and Piz are standing on the front lawn of the Pi Sig Frat house. They are looking for Veronica, Mac and Logan in the crowds of Hearst students arriving at the Pi Sig house for the biggest party on campus. It seems the rapist's ad in the paper only added to the attraction of the party.

"Veronica said she would meet us on the front lawn, right?" Piz checks his watch for the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

"Yeah, she and Logan were going to pick Mac up at her room and then come directly here." Wallace scans the crowds of co-eds. Piz sighs.

"Here they come." Wallace points toward the sidewalk in the middle of a bunch of students heading toward the party.

Logan, Mac and Veronica approach amongst the other partiers. "Hey, sorry we're late. I was just putting the finishing touches on these." She hands Mac, Piz and Wallace their fake IDs she constructed earlier in the day. "A little 'thanks for helping' present I made for everybody this afternoon. Congratulations, you're all twenty-one."

"I can buy myself a beer cup." Piz says in awe.

Veronica turns to Logan. "You have your ID with you right?" He nods affirmative.

She hands each of her friends a drink-testing coaster. "Do your own thing at the party, but if you see a girl who looks out of it, sneak up to her drink, dip the coaster in, see if it turns red. If it does, the drink is dosed." Everyone inspects the coasters.

"If you see a really cute girl and you want to dance with her?" Wallace pipes up. Piz and Logan nod in agreement. Veronica glares at Logan. He winks at her and continues to turn the coaster in his fingers.

"Dance. Just know that your libido caused some girl to get raped." Veronica snaps.

"That kinda takes the fun out of it." Wallace returns.

"Hey, it's your life." Veronica shrugs.

"Since when?" Wallace mumbles and Logan snorts.

The group stands at the end of the line to enter the party.

"Hey Superstar, would you mind if I head to your room if I start to get too tired?" Veronica asks Wallace.

"No problem." Wallace dismisses her request flippantly.

"What? We'll just go to _our_ suite when you're ready to leave." Logan protests and looks at Veronica but glances at Piz quickly.

"Yeah, okay, and when I'm ready to go in _a half hour_?" She raises her eyebrows at him. "No, don't be stupid. You guys stay, have fun and catch this rapist. I'll go back to Wallace's and lay down until you come and get me." She tilts her head at Logan and steps closer to him. His arms come around her tightly. "Then you can take me back to _our_ suite and have your way with me." She whispers and bats her eyelashes at him innocently.

Logan smirks. "Damn it, you know what the head tilt does to my resolve." He kisses her quickly on the lips. "Okay, but only if you have your taser with you and you're very careful. I'll walk you to Wallace's room too. I'm not letting you walk around campus by yourself at night with a rapist lurking around." He kisses her again quickly, looking deep into her eyes.

The group had been advancing toward the entrance while Logan and Veronica were discussing her escape.

Veronica's attention turns from Logan to the Pi Sig brother collecting the cover money to enter the party. The group hands the Frat brother their newly acquired IDs and Logan hands him a wad of cash. "That's for these guys and us." He points to Wallace, Piz, and Mac then Veronica and himself.

"Thanks." "Thank you Logan." "Cool." "Yeah." They all say before entering the very loud and crowded frat party instantly disappearing. Logan follows his friends into the craziness. "It's the least I could do for helping Ronnie tonight." He says to himself with a shrug.

VMVMVMVM

Wallace and Piz were in the backyard of the Pi Sig house looking for drugged girls and listening to the band playing on stage.

Mac was standing off to the side of the party searching for anything suspicious. She spots a girl she knows from one of her classes. "Hey Mac, nice shirt." She points to words printed on Mac's 'Ask me about my STD' t-shirt.

Mac sees the girl's name is written on her cup, like so many other people's cups, but this girl had a different name on her cup. Mac points to the girl's cup. "Isn't your name Carrie? Why does your cup say Kim?"

"Oh, I used my sister Kim's ID to get in." Carrie sees another friend. "I'll see you around Mac. There's my friend." Carrie waves and leaves Mac.

Logan is standing in the corner of the fraternity's living room talking with Mercer and two tall women, waiting for Veronica to get back from the bathroom.

Veronica pushes through a ton of people in pursuit of Logan and sees him talking to Mercer and two very flirty women. _Nice, he's already replaced me._ She laughs at the ridiculousness of her thoughts.

Just as Logan starts to worry about Veronica's whereabouts, she emerges from a mass of drunk party-goers rolling her eyes. He releases a sigh of relief, ignoring the conversation taking place around him and watches her come toward him from the other side of the room, over the tall blonde's shoulder. _God, she is beautiful and the pregnancy glow does look good on her. I think it's time we went home and had a party of our own._

The blonde girl follows Logan's line of vision and sees Veronica. "I'll see you later." She nudges her brunette friend and they walk away from Mercer and Logan.

Veronica wraps her right arm around Logan's waist and tucks herself under his arm. "New girlfriend?" She whispers to Logan and looks up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Veronica." Mercer greets nicely.

"Hey." She replies to Mercer and addresses Logan. "I'm ready to go. I think I've waited in the bathroom line more than I've been partaking in any forms of debauchery."

"Okay. You two have fun." Mercer joins the rest of the party.

"Let's go home. We can partake in our own debauchery." Logan offers. "I'm imagining your forms now." She smacks his arm.

"We've only been here an hour. You could be ruining your playboy reputation, you know?"

"I'll risk my reputation. I still have three plus years in my collegiate career to retain my playboy status."

Veronica takes his hand and leads him out of the party. She nods her chin toward the blonde flirty girl from earlier. "Looks like your chickie couldn't wait for you and has moved on, Babe." The girl is kissing some random guy and pressing him up against the wall with purpose.

"Damn. I guess I'll go home with you then." Logan chuckles and tightens his grip on her hand.

They break free from the packed Pi Sig house and start walking toward Logan's truck. They walk arm-in-arm, enjoying the brisk night and pleasant conversation.

"I almost forgot to tell you I asked Mac to be my co-person-of-honor." She looks at Logan's face for his reaction. He looks down the street ahead of them, listening. "I asked Wallace to be my man-of-honor and then I told him he had to walk with Dick. He was having no part of that."

Logan laughs looking in the direction they were walking. "I don't know if I would agree to walking down the aisle with Dick either."

"So I offered for him to walk with Mac as a buffer from Dick. They both agreed to that proposal." She pauses. "And… I think I saw Mac actually wipe a tear from her eye when I asked her." Veronica smiled at the memory of the brief emotional Mac.

Logan looks at Veronica's smile. "That's my girl, making people cry wherever she goes."

"She got emotional when we were talking about my engagement ring too. I guess deep down, the tough-as-nails computer techie is really a girlie girl after all."

"Sounds like someone else I know, huh, Marshmallow?" He grins at her. "Deep down isn't that what every woman wants? A man to marry and spawn a liter of puppies?" He jokes.

Veronica frowns. "Yeah, all we want is our M R S degrees so we can pop out kids and look pretty." She scoffs.

"Two outta three ain't so bad." He ponders out loud. Veronica is not amused.

"I'm just kidding, Sugarpuss. I didn't say that's what _I_ wanted you to be like. It just so happens we are working on getting married and we have our first puppy arriving this summer." He rubs his hand on her back and kisses her hair. "Shit, I'm counting on you to be the bread winner. You can go prove yourself to the world and I'll surf." He smiles at the thought. "You can be the brains and I'll be the beauty of our relationship."

"You need to start picking up the slack than, Buddy, I can't have a slob on my arm when I'm Director of the FBI." She gestures to his high-end untucked t-shirt, which probably cost more than her computer.

They have the Range Rover in their sights when Logan's cell phone rings.

Logan looks at Veronica and takes the phone from his pocket reading the caller ID.

"Wallace." He holds up the phone so Veronica can see the ID too.

"Hey. What's up?"

Wallace is out-of-breath like he's been running a marathon. "Are you guys still at the party?"

"No, we were just leaving. What's up?" Logan looks at Veronica with a concerned look.

"We found a positive drink. The name on the cup is Kim Kaiser but Mac said she talked to Kim's younger sister Carrie earlier tonight. Carrie used Kim's ID to get to the party. Do you know Carrie Kaiser?"

"Nah." He answers Wallace and turns to ask Veronica. "Kim or Carrie Kaiser? Do you know them?" Veronica nods negative.

"What should we do now?" Wallace huffs into the phone.

Logan hands Veronica his cell phone.

"Find out where either one lives and meet us in the parking lot on Church Street." She looks at Logan as she instructs Wallace. "I'll go to your room and be your internet source and you guys can go to Carrie's room. All the rapes happened in the girl's room." Logan nods in agreement to the plan. "Hurry." Veronica finishes and hangs up the phone.

They reach the SUV. "You're not going anywhere near this, Veronica. It's too dangerous. I don't even like the idea that Mac will be with us. But I doubt she would be willing to sit this out at this point, especially since she knows Carrie Kaiser."

Veronica looks deep into Logan's eyes and steps close to him. They have a quick moment before snapping into action. "I don't want to risk the baby's safety. I'm not going anywhere near the rapist." She points to her arm in its sling. "I can't really do any espionage with a broken limb anyway." She frowns and kisses Logan firmly.

They stop their kiss when they hear their friends running toward them. "Carrie lives in Benes Hall and Kim lives off campus in the apartments near the marina. Harbor View or something." Mac yells as all five friends climb into Logan's truck.

"I know where that is." Logan says.

Logan and Wallace jump in the front of the truck while Piz and Veronica sit on either side of Mac in the back seat. The passengers barely closed their doors before Logan peels out of the parking lot.

"Ronnie, I'll drop you off at Benes with Wallace and Mac." He states strongly. He looks at Veronica in the rearview mirror. "Veronica, I want you to go directly to Wallace's room. No getting involved. Do you hear me?"

She nods in agreement. "Yes, straight to Wallace's. Got it."

Logan continues his instructions. "Wallace and I will go to the Harbor View apartments and look for Kim Kaiser. Piz and Mac will go to Benes to search for Carrie Kaiser." Everyone nods to Logan's instructions. "Mac make sure to stay with Piz. Do not leave his side." It was Mac's turn to get the intense stare from Logan in the rearview mirror.

"Piz. Me. Got it."

Logan slams on the breaks to squeal into an on-street parking spot. Veronica, Piz and Mac spill out of the Range Rover and scurry into Benes Hall. Veronica looks back once and shares a longing glance with Logan before he hurries down the road toward the Harbor View apartments.

"She'll be fine." Wallace says noticing the look between Logan and Veronica.

/tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 9

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2866

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 9**

VMVMVMVM

**During 3.09 Spit & Eggs**

**Sat. Dec. 9, 2006, After the Pi Sig Party: ****9 weeks pregnant**

When Piz, Mac and Veronica enter Benes Hall, Veronica goes to the stairwell just inside the door. Mac and Piz went through another door straight ahead in search of Carrie Kaiser's room.

"BE CAREFUL!" Veronica yells toward their departing figures. She wasn't in a hurry to get to Wallace's room, she sits on one of the steps for a minute catching her breath before she continues up to the second floor and Wallace's room.

She walks down the long hallway to Wallace and Piz's room and notices how quiet it is in the dorms. _Makes sense, everyone is at the Pi Sig Party. A perfect time for a rape to occur. _

Facing Wallace's door she reaches for her keys and cannot believe her stupidity. _I never got their room key. How could I be so stupid?_ "Aahhhhh!" She growls and checks the lock for it's picking availability. _Don't think that will work. New security locks this semester. Wonderful. Maybe the R.A. is around._

Mac and Piz run through the halls of the first floor of Benes Hall hoping to find an R.A. or a list of room assignments, anything to lead them in the right direction in the seven-story dormitory. The few people they came across didn't know Carrie Kaiser.

Wallace and Logan speed through Neptune to the marina area. Logan wasn't sure which street the Harbor View Apartments were on so they had to weave down and up each block, in a ten block span, close to the water.

Veronica knocks on the Resident Assistant's door on the second floor hoping he wasn't at the Frat Party like everyone else.

The door opens slowly. "Veronica is it?" Moe, the R.A. points his biscotti at her in question.

"Yeah. Hi, Moe. I was wondering if you could let me into Wallace Fennel's room. He's helping me out with the Hearst rape case and I need to lay down to rest otherwise I would have to sit in the hallway and wait for Wallace. And with the Hearst rapist lurking around, I'm thinking that's not the best idea. I get really crabby when I'm tired so I think a nap is in order until my friends come and get me later." She rambles.

Moe's eyes glaze over with her drawn out explanation. "Um, okay. I guess that would be okay. Come on in while I try to call Wallace's room." They both walk into Moe's room. Moe strides to the phone and dials while Veronica sits on the edge of Moe's bed waiting.

"Okay, no answer in the Fennel/Piznarski room." Moe begins to prepare a cup of tea. "Oolong?" He offers one to Veronica.

"Um, sure." Veronica takes the cup of tea and warms her hands.

Moe digs through his desk searching for his ring of room keys.

Veronica takes a small sip of the tea and looks around Moe's room. "Is that Mercer? You know Mercer Hayes?"

Moe finally finds the keys and faces Veronica. "Yeah, freshman year we were roommates. How do you know Mercer?" His mood turns less cheerful.

_Wait one second. Moe knows Mercer and I just had a sip of tea that Moe offered me. Jesus, Veronica think before you act. Damn it. _She looks at her cup of tea. "Oh, um… Mercer knows my fiancé Logan from class. I guess. I never asked. Did you find the keys?"

"Yeah, but I need to run to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Moe disappears out the door without looking back with keys in his hand.

_Great. Well at least I don't have to make small talk now. _Veronica thinks and sets the barely touched tea on Moe's desk.

Mac and Piz are not having too much success finding anyone that knows Carrie Kaiser. Until they reach the fifth floor and they hear a scream. They rush toward the sound. Mac tries to twist the doorknob but it is locked. They can hear thuds and thumps on the other side of the door.

Mac screams. "Hey, Carrie? It's Mac. Can you let us in?" She pounds on the door and Piz dials the police. Mac runs to find a resident assistant or a maintenance person, anybody to help. Piz tries to break the door down to no avail with his medium-sized frame.

Wallace and Logan finally find the apartment complex and start looking for any sign of Kim Kaiser.

Veronica is fidgeting on the edge of Moe's bed for a few minutes when she gets up to leave but the door is locked. Locking her inside Moe's room. _Oh shit! At least I have my bag with me_. She frantically looks for her taser and phone in her bag. She turns on her taser, prepares to defend herself and speed dials Logan's cell number.

Logan's phone rings in his pocket. He whips it out of his pocket. "Ronnie? Are you okay?"

"Ah, not exactly." She tries to keep her cool. "I never got the key from Wallace or Piz and I asked Moe, their R.A. to open the room. He's friends with Mercer. I think he's helping Mercer with the rapes." She tries to get her emotions under control.

"Where are you?" Logan yells into the phone looking at Wallace.

"I'm locked in Moe's room. He gave me a laced cup of tea but I didn't drink it." She spits out the last part of the sentence so Logan doesn't freak out.

"He what? Are you sure it was fucking laced?" Logan motions to Wallace that it was time to return to the car. "Wallace, we gotta go. NOW!"

"I'm pretty sure. I didn't drink it. I have my taser and I'm ready for anyone that comes through that door."

"That's my girl. Ronnie, don't let anyone touch you. I'm on my way. Do you hear me? I'm coming to you right now. I'll be there in five minutes."

The sounds of struggle become louder on the other side of Carrie's door. Piz doesn't know what to do. He hits on the door again and again, then suddenly hears a masculine outburst. Piz stops beating on the door and steps back when the door thrashes open.

Mercer bombards through the door grabbing his right leg and limps down the hall. Piz hears sirens in the distance as he runs to Carrie Kaiser's aid. She fought back and stabbed Mercer in the thigh with a ceramic unicorn's horn.

"Logan?" Veronica starts to cry. "Please hurry. I'm scared."

"I will, Babe. I can see the campus now." Logan speeds through Neptune illegally.

Wallace points in the direction of Benes Hall. "Look! The cops are here."

"Sweetie, stay calm. Wallace and I are at Benes now. We'll be there in one minute." Logan states as he wrecklessly pulls the SUV in an open area in front of a fire hydrant. He and Wallace are out of the truck before it comes to a complete stop.

Mercer stumbles down a few floors to Moe's room. _Where the fuck is he? He's supposed to be my lookout. _He unlocks Moe's door expecting to see Moe and he sees Veronica twirl to face the door with her taser in her hand and her phone to her ear. Mercer smirks evilly.

"Veronica, are you snooping around my business again?" He lurks forward and throws her cell phone against the wall.

"Veronica? VERONICA!" Logan is yelling into his phone. "The phone went dead." He looks at Wallace and they quicken their pace.

Lamb and his band of merry men lumber into the dormitory and seek out Carrie Kaiser's room. They find Piz comforting Carrie on her bed. The police question Piz and Carrie about the attempted rape.

Mac rounds the corner of Carrie's hallway and sees the hustle and bustle of a crime investigation. _Damn it! Piz couldn't get into Carrie's room in time. Oh no! _She pushes through the officers standing in the doorway and sees Piz and Carrie sitting on Carrie's bed answering the police's questions. "Piz! Is she okay?" Mac yells over the officer's questions. Piz nods.

"Did you talk to Veronica? Is she still in your room?" Mac panics. Piz's eyes widen and he shakes his head unable to escape the police's questions.

Veronica holds her one mobile arm up in defense. "No, no Mercer. I was just trying to get into my friend Wallace's room."

She barely finishes her sentence when he backhands her right across the face. She falls to the floor with a thud. "Finally, you shut the fuck up." Mercer loosens his belt and untucks his shirt.

Veronica slowly walks her fingers in the direction of the taser that is lying two feet away from her right arm.

"I don't know how Logan can take you yapping in his ear all the time." He leans down to taunt her verbally. Veronica's fingers have a hold of the taser.

Mercer leans close to Veronica. "I bet you get on your knees and suck him off. You shut up th-…"

In one rapid motion, Veronica shoves the primed taser into Mercer's chest. He lurches and trembles, finally falling to the floor on top of Veronica.

Wallace and Logan race past the police cars and up the fire stairwell to the second floor door. At the same time, Mac comes galloping down the stairs to the very same door. The three of them sprint to the R.A.'s room and burst through the open door. Wallace is the first one in the room following close behind him is Logan. Mac stays back from the room, timid and scared.

Wallace clutches Mercer's shirt and yanks him off of Veronica. A little dazed, Mercer leans into Wallace and Wallace tries to stabilize himself and keep a tight hold of Mercer.

Logan pushes Mercer out of his way and takes Veronica in his arms. "Ronnie, can you hear me?" He moves the hair off of her face gently.

"Logan? I'm fine. I was just stuck under his body." She looks adoringly into his eyes. "I just tasered him and he fell onto me. I couldn't move. You saved me." She flashes a goofy smile.

He can't help but to laugh at her inappropriately timed humor. "You fucked him up good, Honey." He pulls her close to him and kisses her forehead. Caressing her cheek, his fingers roll over the bruise forming around her left eye. "Did he hit you?"

Logan is holding her so tightly she can barely move. Her previous injuries from her fall aren't helping her mobility either. She moves to sit up. "Mercer burst into the room and smashed my phone against the wall. He hit me across my cheek then…"

Mac remains in the hallway frozen, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Wallace is struggling to keep Mercer from getting out of his grip. The police are three floors above. They don't know the rapist is still in the building and they are oblivious to the happenings in Moe's room.

Veronica's voice starts to break. "…he was loosening his pants and saying awful things to me." She cuddles into Logan's chest closer. "He was going to rape me, Logan." She sniffles.

At the same time the words pass over Veronica's lips, Logan releases Veronica and is up from the floor in a split second. Before Wallace, Mac or Veronica can react, Logan is punching Mercer repeatedly, violently with no mercy. His fists are hitting Mercer anywhere he can make contact.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Logan shouts as he is hitting Mercer. "SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT! YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!"

Veronica's face shows complete shock at the speed in which Logan left her arms and started beating Mercer to a pulp.

"…FUCKING ASSHOLE!..."

Wallace releases his grip on Mercer without realizing it and attempts to separate Logan from the rapist. Wallace dodges punches as he tries to get Logan under control before he kills Mercer.

"…IF YOU TOUCHED HER I WILL..."

Mac breaks out of her trance and runs down the hallway in pursuit of law enforcement upstairs.

"STOP! LOGAN STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Veronica screams. She stands close to the bed, away from thrown punches or flailing limbs. Mercer is barely fighting back and Logan is pummeling the rapist. Months of frustration were being released on Mercer's midsection and face with each of Logan's punches.

Finally, Wallace shoves Logan enough that Logan steps back from Mercer's bloody body. Mercer's weak form slides down the door and slumps to the floor. "Fuck you and your whore too!" Mercer taunts while touching his split lip.

Wallace shoves Mercer's body further into the floor roughly. "Shut the hell up before _I_ kick your pathetic ass."

Logan slowly comes out of his violent moment. He takes another step back and turns to hold Veronica in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I lost it for a minute." He tries to calm his rage. She holds him tight to her body and cries. He flexes his fingers to judge the damage to his knuckles and kisses her hair. "You are never leaving my sight again. And your security detail will be back starting tomorrow morning. No arguments." Logan squeezes Veronica tighter and shuts his eyes savoring her scent.

Wallace is kneeling next to Mercer on the floor in the doorway to Moe's room when Lamb and Deputy Sacks arrive.

VMVMVMVM

"Well, well, well." Lamb walks into Moe's room toward Logan and Veronica. "Let me guess, you lied about his alibi?" He directs his comment to Logan and grimaces. "That's obstruction of justice. Look's like you and your friend, over there, will be sharing a cell." Lamb points his thumb over his shoulder at Mercer groaning on the floor.

"He didn't lie!" "I didn't do anything…" Veronica and Logan protest. Lamb doesn't react.

"Cuff'em Sacks." Lamb calls to Deputy Sacks without looking away from the hugging couple. Sacks doesn't move from apprehending Mercer. Lamb pauses a few moments. "Ah, hell. I don't feel like filling out all that pesky paperwork. Consider yourself lucky." Lamb snidely says and turns to Sacks, Wallace, and Mercer.

Veronica and Logan shake their heads but remain quiet. They are still hugging each other tightly.

"So, what happened here?" Lamb addresses the room. Mac, Wallace, Logan and Veronica inform Lamb and Sacks the events of their evening. Mercer hangs his head and shrugs at appropriate times and grunts at others. He doesn't say one word to incriminate himself.

Sacks escorts Mercer to the police cruiser in handcuffs. The group reaches the part of the recap when Logan beat the tar out of Mercer. Logan lowers his hands behind Veronica hiding his bloody knuckles.

"So who assaulted Mr. Hayes?" Lamb looks directly at Logan.

"I did. Self-defense." Veronica shrugs.

Lamb glares at her. His eyes drop to her immobile arm and wrist in a sling then up to the beginnings of a shiner around her eye. "Did you use a weapon?" He says squinting his eyes with disbelief.

"Just my mental prowess but now that the numb-chucks are here…" She smiles. Lamb smirks.

"Can we leave now?" Wallace whines.

Lamb clenches his jaw. "I guess." He matches Wallace's whine. "But don't leave town Mars." He stresses Veronica's surname and the group leaves Moe's room and starts down the hallway.

A dispatcher's voice squawks out of the walkie-talkie attached to Lamb's shoulder. "187; 1400 West College Avenue; Hearst College; ambulance dispatched…" Lamb goes to the doorway of Moe's room and yells to the departing students. "What's the address here?"

Veronica stops in her tracks unexpectedly. They were only a few feet away from Moe's room when the dispatcher's voice could be heard. To everyone except Veronica it was just noise and numbers. Veronica understood the police code numbers thanks to the years of hanging out at the sheriff's station. Mac and Wallace walk right into her back. "Geez, a little warning Veronica." Mac says trying to leave the area without any more incidences with the police. Logan's arm, which was wrapped around her shoulders, falls indelicately and he turns to see what stopped his fiancé.

"1400 West College Ave is the administration offices." She turns to Lamb with wide eyes. Her face pales.

"What's going on?" Logan looks to Veronica then to Lamb and back to Veronica again.

"Murder." Veronica whispers lost in thought.

/tbc

**A/N:** I tried so hard to get Logan to beat the police car with a baseball and wind up in the same cell as Mercer but it just didn't fit. That scene is one of my favorites.


	10. Chapter 10

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 10

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2687

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See a photo of the dress and jewelry at my livejournal account ( christykq dot livejournal dot com and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 10**

VMVMVMVM

**After 3.09 Spit & Eggs but before 3.10 Show Me the Monkey**

**Mid-December 2006: 10 weeks pregnant**

"This is the one." Mac bellows from behind the curtain of the changing rooms in an upscale department store in Neptune.

"I get final veto power. Me…" Veronica points to herself. "…I'm the bride. You know, white dress, lots of flowers, unruly sister-in-law, sexy hubby-to-be."

Mac whisks back the dressing room curtain dramatically. "This is the one." She stresses.

She twirls for Veronica's verdict. The dress is a light blue satin strapless dress with an empire waist and a floor-length flared skirt. The details that set this dress apart from others are the square-cut neck, white scallop embroidered net bodice and a white bow set off-center. It was elegant, trendy, and most importantly, could be worn again to any formal occasion. The color matches Mac's eyes perfectly.

Veronica smiles at Mac's grin. "I love it. We're getting it." She turns her attention to a rack of jewelry nearby. "What kind of accessories do you think?"

Mac and Veronica made a day of shopping for "wedding stuff", as Logan would say. Veronica only had a few more weeks until the wedding to purchase her dress, accessories, shoes and lingerie; Mac's dress, accessories and shoes; attendant's gifts; Logan's wedding gift; and wintery clothes for their 4-day not-a-honeymoon to Aspen. She was beginning to feel the pressure and the bustling Christmas shoppers were not making her shopping experiences pleasant.

"Can't all the crazy Holiday shoppers order online like everyone else? I've got a wedding to prepare for." Veronica barks in Mac's direction as she shoves herself through the suite doorway. Multiple shopping bags in her hands and a garment bag slung over her uninjured arm were making her progress difficult.

Mac is following her into the suite a few paces behind, carrying more shopping bags and her own garment bag. "Bridezilla has arrived, ladies and gentlemen." Mac snorts. Her tolerance threshold for anything Holiday related had past hours earlier.

They drop their packages on just about every available surface in the living room with a sigh of exhaustion.

Dick strolls into the living area of the suite and stops. "Ronnie, I told you, your love is all I want for Christmas this year." He peeks into the shopping bag closest to him and pulls a slinky piece of white lace out of the tissue paper filler. "How did you know I like garters on my women?"

Veronica gasps and swats his hand. He lowers the unmentionable back into the bag and moves to the next bag of goodies.

She looks around the suite looking for any sign of Logan. "You didn't see anything and Logan better not find out about it either. You got it Dick!" She points her finger with each word.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dick is already bored with the girls' purchases and pads to the kitchenette. "White though, Ronnie? From the sounds of you and Logan going at it all the time, you're far from virginal." Dick says over his shoulder.

At that moment, Logan bursts into the suite with a small gift bag in his hands. "Shit." He freezes in his spot and tucks the gift bag behind his back. Mac and Veronica are sorting through all of their purchases of the day. Bags and boxes from various high-end boutiques and department stores cover both sofas and the coffee table.

Veronica's head snaps up and she turns to face Logan at the suite's entrance. She spreads her one arm out as if she could cover everything she bought. "Um… Please leave." She says quietly.

"What?" Logan smirks. "You want me to leave?" He steps one step further into the room.

"NO!" Veronica snips and holds her hand up in a halt position. Mac is silently pushing things into their bags and boxes hoping Logan didn't see too much "wedding stuff."

"Please just go into the kitchen for a few minutes. There are things here that you can't see." Veronica begs.

Logan has no intention of looking in any of the bags but Veronica doesn't know that. He steps closer to her again. "What kind of things can't I see?" He raises an eyebrow.

Dick strolls out of the kitchen eating a sandwich. "white, lace things."

Logan glances at Dick and back to Veronica with an 'explain please' expression on his face.

Veronica joins Mac in hiding the purchases away from prying eyes. "He walked in and started nosing around."

"You have five minutes." Logan backs out of the suite careful not to alert Veronica to his own purchase behind his back.

VMVMVMVM

**Christmas Eve: 11 weeks pregnant**

"Would you look at that, it still works." Veronica is sitting on the examination table in Dr. Keller's office bending her newly healed shoulder and wrist.

"It's a Christmas miracle." Logan snarks from the corner of the room.

Dr. Dan Keller just shakes his head highly amused by this young couple. "Veronica I am so pleased with the condition of your wrist and shoulder. When you came in here six weeks ago I really didn't think you would keep your shoulder immobile in the sling. I thought you would of taken it off the minute it got in your way, never to be worn again. I really am very pleased with your recovery." He examines her shoulder and wrist as he speaks.

"I was tempted many times but I knew Logan and my dad would make my life miserable if I didn't wear the sling and the splint." She whines.

"Did it kill you to listen to instructions for once in your life?" Logan asks.

Veronica glares at him. Dr. Keller chuckles.

"From here on out, Veronica, your shoulder will be a little weaker than your other shoulder. Don't do any handstands for a few weeks." The physician writes notes in his chart while he talks. "Begin the exercises I told you about and you won't need physical therapy in the future."

She smiles. He returns her smile and asks, "How do you feel? How is the little one treating you?"

"She's peskier than normal but I think that's because she's pregnant." Logan jokes.

Dr. Keller questions Logan with a straight face. "And the baby?"

"Oh, you were talking about the baby." He winks at Veronica. She narrows her eyes toward him.

"We're both fine. Tired but fine." She rubs her growing belly.

"Good to hear. No more flying leaps and you should be fine." Dr. Keller offers his hand to Veronica. "Miss Mars, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I don't see you in the ER again."

Veronica shakes his hand and beams. "I'm going to be Mrs. Echolls soon." Logan smiles at her.

Dr. Keller offers his hand to Logan. "Congratulations, Mr. Echolls. Protect this wonderful family of yours. Nice to meet you and have a nice holiday."

"She's never allowed to leave my side again, Dr. Dan. Thanks for everything." Logan states.

"See ya." Dr. Keller exits the room with a wave.

VMVMVMVM

Keith is currently working on so many cases that he barely has time to buy Christmas presents for his family, let alone decorate his apartment for the holidays. The Cyrus O'Dell murder case is taking much of his time and it is not going well. His apartment is now officially a lonely bachelor pad. Veronica only has a few belongings left in her room in which Keith claims as his home office now. He rushes into his apartment listing the things he has to do before he is expected at Alicia's for dinner. _Shower, shave, wrap pres-… _Keith smiles. He opens his cell phone and speed dials Veronica.

"When did you do this? Honey, this made my ole apartment so warm and Christmas-y. You're the best daughter in the whole wide world." Any form of greeting forgotten.

"Who is this?" She draws out each word skeptically.

"Sweetie, when did you do this?" He scans his apartment decked out with Christmas lights, a small tree decorated in Padres ornaments, garland, mistletoe, stocking, and a plate of homemade cookies on the counter, among other things. Backup even has a half-chewed large red bow around his collar.

"Dad, I know how much you've been working lately and I wanted your apartment to feel festive even though I'm not staying there anymore." She pauses. "Logan and I did everything this afternoon. I hope you like it because Merry Christmas, that's your only present." She sing songs the last part of the sentence. _Can you say week long Padres fantasy camp? You're only present, yeah right. _She thinks.

"And it's perfect. I love you honey. I'll see you and Logan at Alicia's. I have to go get ready."

"I'll see you there. Love you. Bye." They hang up.

Veronica looks at Logan wrestling with a piece of Scotch tape. "He thinks we have a future in interior decorating."

"Everyone Feng shui tonight." Logan says without looking away from his struggle. Wrapping presents is not his favorite thing. The way he sees it, you only buy presents at stores that gift wrap for you. Veronica wants to make this Christmas special so he is putting his best foot forward and silently cursing the fucking Scotch tape.

VMVMVMVM

Veronica is lying in their bed thinking over their evening at Alicia's. Logan climbs into bed and snuggles up next to her. They are lying on their left sides spooning.

"I can't stop thinking about how excited my dad was when he opened the box with the fantasy camp brochure in it. I think he loves you more than me now." Veronica smiles at the thought of her dad's role in Logan's life now.

"Oh no, I can never compare to his _little girl_." Logan stresses the last two words. "I can buy his love for the time being until I do something asshole-y then I'm right back in the dog house."

"You'll always be his favorite son-in-law."

"I'll always be his _only_ son-in-law, Snookums. That doesn't count."

"I see you put your picture I gave you on your bedside table already." Veronica states about her gift to Logan. It is a picture of Logan and his mom taken at the last dinner party they attended before she died. Both mother and son are dressed impeccably, their arms are laced together and they are laughing and enjoying themselves.

"I love it. That's how I remember my mom. Dressed to the nines and laughing."

"Well, that's not the only gift I got you." She says softly.

He rubs her bump of a belly with his right hand. "I know and this child is the best gift you could ever give me. Ever." He kisses her shoulder.

"Santa's favorite blonde elf left something under the bed with your name on it." She grins.

Logan catapults out of bed in a flash and checks under the bed. "What the hell is this?" He slides a long, flat, misshaped wrapped package out from under the bed. Veronica rolls over to see Logan's reaction better.

He looks up at her and grins. She sees the twelve-year-old boy she met on the soccer field in that childlike grin.

"Are you going to open it or just look at the pretty paper?" She snarks.

"I'm opening. I'm opening."

He tears one main stripe of paper off the flat surface. "Cool. A new Burton snowboard. How did you know which one I wanted? I'm stoked for Aspen now."

"You weren't stoked for Aspen before?" She says calmly.

He looks up at her. "You know what I mean. Our not-a-honeymoon jaunt to Aspen is going to be great. I'm taking my new board even though I doubt we'll be leaving the bedroom for four entire days." Logan wiggles his eyebrows at her and returns his attention back to unwrapping the snowboard. "I can't wait to take you all over Europe for our real honeymoon once school is over and your dad and Alicia can babysit."

"Dick went with me and he showed me the snowboard, skies and surfboard you were drooling over most."

He is smoothing his hand down the pristine surface of the snowboard admiring it quietly. Veronica is dozing off to sleep still facing him in their bed.

Logan pushes the snowboard back under the bed and opens his bedside table. He pulls out a wrapped Christmas present and sets it in front of Veronica's face on the bed. He crawls up on his knees, leaning on the bed and moves the hair off of Veronica's face lightly. His gentle touch to her cheek makes her eyes flutter open. Once they are open, all she sees is a beautifully wrapped gift topped with an elegant white ribbon bow. She knows that bow from Logan's earlier surprise gifts.

"Santa's favorite naughty elf left something under the bed with your name on it." Logan smirks at Veronica.

"I don't know. Santa's favorite naughty elf, have I been good this year?" She says flirtatiously.

Logan locks eyes with his fiancé. "Oh you've been _so_ _very good_." He leans in and kisses her lustfully almost crushing the present.

"Move aside." She breaks their steamy kiss. "I've got a present to open." She snatches the package off the bed and glances at Logan. He watches her expressionless.

She shakes, smells and hears the package then looks at its puny size. "It's too light to be a pony." She roughly rips the paper away revealing a light blue Tiffany and Company box. She pauses for a second to catch her breath before opening the box further. Her previous two Tiffany gifts were adorning her left ring finger and her neck respectively. Veronica lifts the lid of the box and admires the silver heart-shaped lock charm resting in the white satin lining. The charm has the word love, with an uppercase L and V engraved on the front surface. "Oh my gosh. It's beautiful." She whispers and looks at Logan.

"Will you do the honors?" She holds the charm in her fingers towards Logan as the tears roll down her cheeks.

Logan grins at Veronica as she sits and scoots closer on the bed and turns her back to him. She lifts her hair off her neck and he runs his tongue down her slim neck to make her purr. He unclasps the silver chain around her neck and snakes the LoVe lock charm on to the chain. "Its my pleasure." He gazes at her long, lean, bare neck in front of him. He returns the chain to it's place on her neck and clasps it again. He seals his completed task with a sizzling kiss to her neck.

Veronica's hand comes up to the charm and she pats it lightly. "It's perfect."

His kisses grace her shoulder. "It's the replacement for the engagement ring now that you can wear your rings again." He glances over her shoulder to the charm hanging from her neck. His gaze shifts from the charm around her neck to her cleavage.

Logan's hands brush under her silk pajama shirt at her waist and he rubs circles on the soft skin. Her breath hitches at his touch.

"It's Christmas, Sugarpuss. Everyone gets a present at Christmas." He seductively growls into her ear.

"Mmm. Presents. I love presents." Veronica purrs.

They had quite a few _presents_ by the time the sun rose on Christmas morning.

/tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 11

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count: **1709, sorry short one

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 11**

**VMVMVMVM**

**After 3.09 Spit & Eggs but before 3.10 Show Me the Monkey**

**Mid-January 2007: 15 weeks pregnant**

Hearst College was in the middle of winter break. A time for students to enjoy their time away from classes and assignments and have fun with friends and family before embarking on the Spring semester.

The Mars/Echolls wedding was scheduled for a Saturday evening at the tail end of winter break. At the time of the impromptu engagement, the requirements of the wedding date were simple; after Veronica's splint was removed from her arm and before her pregnant belly was too big to fit into a non-maternity wedding dress. The hassles of wedding logistics were not considered.

A few days until the wedding and Veronica was feeling the stress, full force. Most of the wedding plans were executed by the Neptune Grand Banquet Manager, but some responsibilities fell on the bride's shoulders, no matter how much money you had.

Veronica had gotten an ear-full from an irate bakery owner when she neglected to tell the baker how many people were attending the wedding, therefore, the bakery made their wedding cake entirely too large for the size of their wedding. They were sure to be eating cake well into March.

The ushers' tuxedo fitting was mistakenly scheduled at a tailor in Los Angeles _and_ on a day that Dick Casablancas was in Aspen on vacation with a bunch of '09ers. Unable to reschedule due to the approaching wedding, Dick was forced to leave a day later than his vacationing friends. Logan had gotten an ear-full from every one of his 09er friends when they found out they all had to trim their Aspen getaway a day short in order to attend his wedding.

Trina, Logan's sister, had the courtesy to send a telegram from her movie set in New Zealand explaining why she wouldn't be attending the wedding. Logan said he didn't care but Veronica knew it bothered him that his only living family member couldn't find the time in her busy schedule to be present at his wedding.

Veronica ends her phone call with Mac and takes a deep breath. "Only a few more days. A few more days, I can do this for a few more days." She sighs loudly and drops her head on the back of the sofa. "Mrs. Echolls. Veronica Echolls. Mrs. Logan Echolls." She whispers with a smile.

Lost in thought, Veronica is startled by the ring of her cell phone. She takes a deep, soothing breath and closes her eyes ready to hear about another problem.

"Hello." She says tentatively with her eyes shut.

"Hello, Beautiful. What are you doing?" Logan chirps.

"Mac just called to tell me that her very expensive, designer, special order shoes just arrived…" Veronica says monotone. "…And they're not the correct color."

"Will anyone know that they are wrong?" Logan consoles.

Veronica ignores his question. "She was on the phone with the designer's assistant all morning and they are going to try to get the correct shoes here to Neptune by Friday night."

"Uh huh." Logan pacifies not knowing what to say. It didn't seem like a big deal to him but he knew, from the past few weeks, that when it comes to weddings, the little bumps become enormous car-swallowing potholes quickly.

"She's going to have to go find other shoes now just in case the nice shoes don't make it to us in time for the ceremony on Saturday night." She breathes deeply. Her mood was growing angrier as she vocalized the newest wedding problem. "And I am pissed! Those shoes were perfect with her dress and any others won't be the right ones and will look stupid. God damn it! I'm going to march to New York myself and stomp right on the face of that freaking shoe designer for ruining my freaking wedding! Kenneth Cole my ass!…"

"How about this?..." Logan cuts her rant off while he could still ease her boiling anger. "How 'bout you meet me right now at the Main Street Café on…" He clears his throat with a laugh. "…you guessed it, Main Street."

He can sense her mood lightening. "We could enjoy a nice lunch together forgetting about anything wedding related. _Then_, we can walk across the street to Muffin Tops and Bottoms and I'll treat you to a double chocolate cupcake with butter cream icing and sprinkles that you love so much." He could almost hear her drooling over the phone. "If you're a good girl, I'll even buy my own cupcake so you won't have to share."

"I'll be there in five minutes." She says quickly, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"I'll be the one with the big smile on his face. See you in five." They end their call.

**VMVMVMVM**

**Friday, January 19, 2007: 15 weeks pregnant**

The last few days of Veronica and Logan's lives were crazy. They were racing here and there to finish this and pick up that or confirming this and paying that. It was mayhem.

All of the wedding plans were finally coming together the way they were supposed to assemble. The tuxedos were tailored and the shoes were delivered. Guests were going to be served extra large servings of cake and Dick's shortened vacation was already forgotten.

Logan notices the reflection of the candles in Veronica's eyes as he swims in her beauty. He is lounging back in his uncomfortable banquet room chair with his right arm resting on the back of her chair and his left thumb gently rubbing her cheek. She is barely sitting on the edge of her chair leaning in very close to Logan's face, watching his eyelashes flutter while she smoothes the material of his shirt flat with her hands.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers enjoying their moment. "Do you know what you do to me every time you look in my direction or say my name?"

"I know everything was a bit rushed but, Logan, I have never been as happy as I am right now. Today. This very minute. With you." She kisses her future husband softly on the lips. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

He pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and runs his fingers through her hair loosely. "I love you too, Sugarpuss." He scans her face and returns to look in her eyes. "In a mere… um…" He turns his wrist to see the time. "…twenty-two hours we'll be husband and wife." His grin grows and she kisses his cheek.

"And in two hours I'll be going to my dad's apartment to sleep on a very small twin bed while you go back to the Suite, alone and cold in our very large king-sized bed. I won't get to see you until 8 o'clock sharp when I make my grand entrance from the end of the aisle." She frowns at him. "I'll be the one in the fancy, white dress, in case you were wondering."

"I'll be the one at the other end of the aisle, with wobbly knees and dashing good looks." His left hand falls to her waist. "And you better be alone and cold in your bed too, Missy." They share a smile.

"Could this be happening? Really? We're really going to get hitched?" She exhales. "Flowers and invitations and dresses and shoes…" Her eyes drop to a button on his shirt remaining extremely close to Logan. "…photographers and tuxedos and cakes. Who would of thought that the great Logan Echolls would settle down and catch himself a wife?"

"And a baby." He says softly and squeezes her waist gently.

Her eyes rise to watch the movement of his mouth.

"What a sexy wife she is." He lets out a very low wolf whistle that only Veronica could hear. "She looks innocent but, sheesh, she could teach me a few things in the sack." He smiles.

"Shhh. My dad is sitting right there." Veronica swats his chest softly and looks over her shoulder to see if anyone is listening to their intimate conversation.

"I love you Sweetie." He says quickly and kisses her cheek with an exaggerated smooch-y sound.

The young couple remains in their tight embrace but return their attention to their rehearsal dinner going on around them.

From their positions they watch their closest family and friends chat with one another in various groupings in the small banquet room of the Neptune Grand. Some of them eating dessert and others drinking coffee.

Mac and Darryl's conversation is intense. They are probably discussing the newest cheats for their favorite video games.

Mac's date for the evening, Parker is talking with Alicia near the bar.

Keith and Wallace's date, Christina, are laughing at the far end of the table.

Dick is sitting next to his date, Sarah, with Wallace standing in between the couple. Dick is currently talking Wallace and Sarah's ears off. Sarah oblivious to Dick's conversation downs another drink and scans the table for another full glass.

Wallace notices Veronica and Logan glancing in his direction and he lifts and points his glass at them then drinks a swallow. Veronica smiles at him and Logan returns the gesture finishing his beer with an "aaaahhhh".

"Do you think they would notice if we snuck into the coat room for a quickie?" Logan growls into Veronica's ear. She shakes her head and he waggles his eyebrows to convince her further.

/tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 12

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2268

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See a photo of the jewelry at my livejournal account (h t t p : / christykq dot livejournal and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 12**

**VMVMVMVM**

**After 3.09 Spit & Eggs but before 3.10 Show Me the Monkey**

**Saturday, January 20, 2007: 15 weeks pregnant**

Josh Hartnett is kissing Veronica's neck with passionate, wet kisses. She pushes his shoulders away from her body. "Josh, I'm sorry but I love Logan."

"I know, but, I told you to wait for me." His eyes search her face for some explanation. "I love you."

"I love Logan." She states firmly.

Veronica feels a shove on her shoulder. She opens her eyes to find Mac hovering over her shaking her awake. "I know you love Logan but there's a delivery here for you."

_Apparently, I said that out loud?_ Veronica wonders. "A delivery? Like a pizza?" She sits up not fully out of her sleepy fog.

Mac shoves her again. "Come on, this is a good delivery." Mac stands back and waits for Veronica to gather herself and cover with a robe before leaving her old bedroom.

Veronica walks down the hallway rubbing her sleepy eyes. _Why do I have to answer the freakin' door? Can't someone else open the door and give me the delivery when I woke up- in like two hours? Who's delivering something to me on a Saturday anyway?_ Her mind is working too hard for this time of morning.

"Good morning, ma'am." The delivery person smiles and double-checks his delivery sheet. "Veronica Mars?"

She continues to rub the sleep out of her eyes and looks up quickly at the sound of a strange person's voice.

"I'm Veronica Mars." She says automatically and stops in her place with the sight the deliveryman. He is standing at the open apartment door holding a long, slender box, with the lid open, bursting with a ton of long-stem red roses. Behind this deliveryman, standing in the doorway and on the apartment's sidewalk are five more delivery people, all delivering flowers.

Keith is standing at the stove watching this scene unfold, as is Mac, who is standing just over Veronica's shoulder.

"Oh. My. God." Veronica says dumbfounded. She steps forward and motions to the delivery person to set the roses on the kitchen counter. He does as he's told and steps to the side to allow the next delivery person entrance into the small apartment.

The next delivery is a huge bouquet of long-stemmed pink roses in a beautiful crystal vase. The bouquet is so large that she can only see the man's legs from the waist down. Veronica is silent and points to the living room coffee table.

The next four bouquets are exactly as the previous one but with orange, yellow, white, and purple roses. Each of the bouquets is equally as large and beautiful.

Keith hands the six flower deliverymen a tip and shuts the door as they leave. Veronica is stuck where she stands and looks from one enormous mound of roses to the next. The Mars' tiny apartment seems a hell of a lot smaller now that the entire living room is covered with roses.

Keith clears his throat to get Veronica's attention. "Honey, there's a card." He points to the first box of red roses sitting on the counter. "Like, we can't all guess who these are from." Keith and Mac chuckle.

"That crazy Weevil." Mac jokes and walks toward Keith to pour herself a glass of juice.

"Wow! This is incredible." Veronica says walking to retrieve the card in the first box of flowers.

There were approximately three dozen red roses lying parallel to each other in the cardboard box. A plain manila card with a hole punched in the corner hangs off the stems. An elegant silver necklace is laced through the hole in the card and binds the flower stems together.

"Holy Shit!" Veronica blurts never expecting a piece of jewelry to lie amongst the flora. She looks at her father sheepishly and returns her concentration to the card and necklace. Her hands are shaking as she maneuvers her fingers to untangle the necklace and card. The necklace has a silver chain and, hidden by the card, hanging off the chain is a heart-shaped diamond and pink gemstone pendant. She gasps loudly as her hand covers her mouth and the tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

Keith and Mac peek at the object Veronica is gasping at from across the counter. "Holy moly." Mac mutters. Keith just shakes his head and returns to preparing breakfast.

She opens the card and reads Logan's masculine cursive handwriting. The card simply says 'You are my heart and soul. You are the love of my life. I love you. —L.' There's a small heart drawn after Logan's "L", just as his other cards said. At the bottom of the card is one more line of writing, 'PS– Now you have something new…'

The tiny blonde roughly wipes the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and finally remembers the other two people in the room. She looks up to see Mac drinking her juice and reading the headlines of the folded newspaper in her hand and Keith flipping eggs and buttering toast.

She grabs the pendant necklace and the manila card in her hand. She turns on her toe and disappears down the hall to call the gift giver.

**VMVMVMVM**

Logan is lying in their king-sized bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. _My wedding day. I'm getting married today_. He smiles brightly. _I'm going to have a wife. Jesus, a wife and a baby. My life is crazy. I'm nineteen years old and I'm going to be a husband and a father._ He chuckles to himself. _I wonder if this is the happiest a man can feel? _His ringing cell phone on his bedside table brings him out of his thoughts.

He stretches his arm to grab his cell without moving the rest of his body. He brings the phone to his ear glancing at the caller ID and smiles at the sight of his wife-to-be's name. "Hello." He answers with anticipation of Veronica's reaction to the gifts.

(sniff) (sob) (sniff) (hiccup)

His smile fades when he hears her sniffles, realizing she crying uncontrollably. "Honey, are you okay?" He speaks softly.

(sniff) "Uh huh." She hiccups.

He is dying to know what she thought of the dozens of roses but he thinks he'll try to lighten the mood first then he'll find out about the flower delivery. "How did you sleep last night?" He waits for his bride to answer. "You were alone and cold right? Because I had to suffer the whole entire night by myself in this big fluffy bed and my feet got cold." He pauses for any kind of response to his pun. "I didn't sleep very well. I kept thinking I was forgetting something. I want you to be in my bed tonight."

"You actually had cold feet?" Veronica responds so softly that Logan barely hears her.

"They're warm now just thinking about you, my Love."

"Josh Hartnett."

"What?" He laughs confusedly.

Veronica sniffs and continues quietly. "I slept with Josh Hartnett last night." She smiles. "But you'll be happy to know that I was talking in my sleep and Mac said I kept saying 'But I love Logan.' Honey, I picked you over Josh Hartnett." She shines with amusement.

"Oh, you do love me." He says in high girl voice.

"You know, a funny thing happened to me this morning."

_Now we're getting to the good stuff. _"Oh, really?" He asks slyly.

"Mac woke me up interrupting my Josh Hartnett knookie and I was a little ticked but she insisted that there was a delivery for me. Now, you're probably asking why didn't someone that was already awake answer the door? Well, you see the delivery was for Veronica Mars." She sing songs her name.

"You're not going to be Veronica Mars for much longer, Sweetie."

She continues ignoring Logan's comment. "I was greeted by not one. Not two. Not even three or four deliverymen, but SIX! SIX DELIVERY MEN, LOGAN!"

Logan is silently loving the thought of the line of flower guys waiting for Veronica to answer the door.

"I've never seen so many roses Logan. You went way overboard."

"Did the flowers make you smile?"

"Yes."

"Did they make you feel special?"

"Yes."

"Then they did their job and I didn't go overboard."

"But I didn't tell you about the best part."

He smiles. "Oh yeah, there's more than just hundreds of long-stemmed roses of various colors?"

"Oh yes, there was this little piece of jewelry… a heart shaped pendant with what? Rubies and diamonds?"

"Pink sapphires and diamonds actually." He answers in a whisper.

"Well…" she huffs. "…You, my Love, are going to get so lucky tonight it's not even funny." She smiles.

"I'm counting on it, Babe."

"You can also count on seeing that beautiful bauble around my neck when I walk down the aisle toward you tonight." She can almost hear him smile on his end of the phone. "I really love the pendant and awestruck is an understatement when I saw all those roses. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I love you. I better get up and get moving. I have a hot blonde waiting for me at the alter at eight tonight. I need to get pretty."

"I need to get moving too. Alicia and Wallace are going to be here in no time. I love you. I'll see you tonight." She shuts her phone and remains sitting on her bed reflecting on the love of her life's crazy extravagant gifts.

**VMVMVMVM**

Mac, Keith and Veronica are sitting around the apartment enjoying the calm before the storm. Since the wedding is in the evening there was no need to prepare so early in the day.

Wallace walks with his mother and Darryl to the Mars' apartment, knocks on the door quietly and lets himself in like he owns the place.

"Holy Crap!" He stops dead in his tracks. Alicia and Darryl bump into this back. Cupping his mouth with his hands. "Veronica, You in there?"

Alicia walks further into the apartment and takes in the sight of roses on every surface of the living room. "Oh my." Darryl just shrugs in search of Mac and her computer loaded with games.

"Logan had some flowers delivered." Veronica says nonchalantly not looking up from her magazine.

Alicia smiles and walks to Keith, greeting him with a kiss.

"Children in the room." Veronica bellows from the sofa, paging through the magazine.

Wallace sits next to Veronica on the sofa, lifts her feet and places them on his lap, rubbing them lightly. "How you doin' Supafly?"

She looks up from her reading. "I'm doing really well. I'm ready. I just wish eight o'clock would get here soon." She smiles calmly.

"I'm only stopping for a minute. I'm going to the Suite to get ready with Dick and Logan. Moms and Darryl are staying here with you and Mac and will ride to the Grand in the limo. You're dad wants her to be by his side today." They both look across the room at the older couple cuddling in the kitchen. Since they have reunited, after Harmony was out of the picture, they have been getting along very well.

"V, this is a rough day for your dad. He's putting on a strong face but he's really hurting inside." Wallace says softly while rubbing her feet.

Veronica looks over at the smile on her father's face when he's close to Alicia. "I know. It's a big day for both of us."

Wallace pulls a small black velvet box out of his pocket and sets it on Veronica's outstretched legs. She looks at his pensive face.

"What's that?" Veronica glances at the small jewelry box and back to Wallace's face again.

His eyes meet hers and he smiles. "Something borrowed."

She opens the black box and gasps. "Wallace."

"Don't get all girlie on me. They are borr-ow-ed. I want'um back as soon as the ceremony's over. Don't make me track your ass down to get'um back."

Veronica nods. "Absolutely." She can't take her eyes off the antique pearl earrings lying in the velvet box.

"They were my grandmother's. Moms wanted me to loan them to you."

Veronica jumps out of her seat and was kissing Wallace all over his face with loud obnoxious kissing noises. He grimaces and shoves her off of him. "I'm telling Logan you were kissin' all up on me." He mocks surprise. "On your wedding day yet. You should be ashamed of yourself." He tsks her.

She takes the earrings out of their package carefully and immediately puts them in her ears. "Thank you." She sashays over to Keith and Alicia. "What do you think?" She poses showing mostly her profile for their examination.

Alicia embraces her tightly. "They are beautiful." Keith glows and turns away to wipe a few tears before anyone could notice.

/tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 13

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count: **4310

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See a photo of the wedding dress at my livejournal account (h t t p : / / christykq dot livejournal and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 13**

**VMVMVMVM**

**After 3.09 Spit & Eggs but before 3.10 Show Me the Monkey**

**Saturday, January 20, 2007: 15 weeks pregnant**

Logan wanted the Grand Ballroom for their wedding but that room was entirely too large for the forty guests they were expecting to attend their ceremony and reception.

The Neptune Grand's Seashell Room was the perfect size. The main set of French doors opens to a small alcove, which will serve as a vestibule of sorts. The aisle extends twenty-five feet beyond the vestibule to a raised "altar". A beautiful taffeta curtain serves as a backdrop for the altar and separates the ceremony area with the dinner tables and dance floor.

After the ceremony, guests can mingle to the open bar and four appetizer stations. The four appetizer stations will offer Logan and Veronica's favorite snacks with an elegance only the Neptune Grand could provide; bite-size cheeseburgers and vanilla milkshakes in espresso cups; mini grilled tomato and cheese sandwiches on tea toast; small beef tacos with all the necessary fixins; and tiny egg rolls and fried dumplings.

As the guests find their seats and dinner hour begins, they will be served a lavished lobster or filet mignon dinner. Both the bride and groom opted for the filet because of Logan's allergy to shellfish. Dessert will consist of wedding cake and Belgian waffles topped with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. A DJ will provide entertainment deep into the night. This wedding will probably go down in the Neptune history books as the Union of the Century and, like most of Logan's parties, it is sure to be a night to remember for everyone.

Mac, Alicia, and Veronica are primping in a small hotel room near the Seashell Room, out of the guests' or the groom's view.

Logan, Wallace and Dick are dressing a few floors up in Logan, Dick and Veronica's suite.

Keith and Wallace's brother Darryl are jumping back and forth between rooms to assist as the need occurs. Frankly, Keith is so nervous he can't sit still so walking the hotel helps his nerves.

Veronica is applying the last few touches of make-up when there is a knock at the door. "Mac, before you let anyone in this room, let me know who it is first. Okay? I'm not sure I can deal with certain people right now."

"Sure thing." Mac agrees.

Mac opens the door slightly and greets Parker loudly. Veronica, in turn, says "Parker, come on in." Mac allows Parker's entrance into the set-up room.

"Veronica, look at you. Oh my God, you look so beautiful. I'm going to start crying." Parker starts to wave her hands in front of her eyes to dry the tears before they fall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mac says dryly and points to a printed sign posted on the wall that says 'No Crying Allowed by order of the Bride! All crying will be penalized by death! Love Veronica'

Veronica laughs. "Yeah that sign doesn't seem to be working. Alicia hasn't stopped crying since we got in here."

"That's not true. I had something in my eye." Alicia defends.

Parker stares at Veronica seriously and hands her a small gift bag covered with a picture of a half-naked man. "For you, Bride." Parker smirks. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this was taped to the other side of this door." Parker hands Veronica an envelope and points to the door to the set-up room they are occupying.

Mac looks at Veronica skeptically as Veronica opens the envelope. _It's not a plain manila envelope, so I bet this isn't from Logan._ "OH. MY. GOD!" Veronica gasps as she reads the typed card. 'V & E, I heard through the very long grapevine that you were getting married today and I couldn't be happier for my two oldest friends in this world. I would love to be there to celebrate with both of you but that's not possible. I love you and miss you both so much. I'll be thinking about you all day today. I'm sure the fourth person of our foursome is smiling down on you both. All the best, D.'

Veronica attempts to put the card back in the envelope unsuccessfully through her teary vision. "Mac, could you put that back in there please? And hand me a tissue?" Veronica asks softly.

"Sure." Mac replaces the card in it's envelope.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Parker asks delicately.

Veronica takes a deep breath, dabs her eyes careful not to smear her make-up and regains her composure. "I'm good. I'm real good. Thanks." She reaches for Parker's gift.

"Oh Geez." Veronica peeks into the bag and pulls out a light blue lace garter. She twirls it around her index finger. "Let me guess, something blue?"

"See, I knew you were traditional after all." Parker says. She leans over and kisses Veronica on the cheek. "Good luck. You look wonderful. I'm going to go spy on the guys now." Parker smiles and turns to leave the small room.

"Parker." Veronica calls. "Could you please take this up to Logan while you're spying on the guys?" Veronica gives Parker a small, soft smile.

"Sure. See you later." Parker leaves to visit the groomsmen upstairs.

Mac helps Veronica with the garter. Placing a garter on your thigh wearing a floor-length, tapered cut dress becomes a two-person job, especially if you're pregnant and wearing heels.

Mac asks as she helps with the garter. "So you have something blue, the garter from Parker. Do you have something borrowed?"

"Yes, Wallace's Grandmother's pearl earrings." She tilts her head to show the antique earrings in her ears.

"How about something new?"

"The heart pendant from Logan." Veronica touches the necklace with her fingertips.

"Okay, Borrowed, Blue, Old, New. What's your old thing?"

Keith taps the door and enters addressing the girls, seeing something that the father-of-the-bride should not see would not fair well for his old aching heart today.

"Daddy" Veronica whines. Keith's heart breaks a little bit more. "I don't have anything old."

"You have me. I'm old." He jokes.

"Yeah but that won't work. I need it to be on my person during the ceremony or it's bad luck." She scoffs. "Geez, Dad, you think you would know these things." They share a smile.

"Would Logan have something in his suite that is old you could pin to your dress or something?" Mac questions.

"I've got an idea. I'll be right back." Keith escapes the girls in search of something old in Logan's room.

Keith taps on the door to the suite and enters addressing the guys out of courtesy. Guys are guys and he wasn't going to have a heart attack if he saw Wallace without pants.

Logan was almost dressed completely with the exception of his jacket. Wallace was ready and waiting patiently on the sofa watching a basketball game. Dick, on the other hand, was finishing a sandwich wearing only boxers and a white undershirt.

Keith looks Dick up and down. "You think it might be time to get dressed?"

Dick continues to stuff his sandwich in his mouth and says, "'m us'd ta uttin 'n a 'nkey suit on't git yo'r 'ant's 'n a 'unch 'ude."

Keith looks at Wallace for clarification. Wallace shrugs. Logan yells from the other room. "He said 'I'm used to putting on a monkey suit. Don't get your pants in a bunch, Dude.'"

Keith just shakes his head and continues on his mission to find something old. He walks into Logan and Veronica's room and looks around.

"Can I help you?" Logan looks at him skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

Keith didn't look at Logan. "I'm looking for something old." He continues on the hunt. "You know, something old, something new,…"

"… Something borrowed, something blue. Yeah, I know the rhyme." Logan finishes Keith's sentence.

"A-ha!" Keith walks to Veronica's bedside table and holds up a picture of the fab four at Homecoming. "Can I borrow this picture?"

"I guess. It's Ronnie's picture."

"What do you think if we pin it to the underside of the her dress?" Keith raises his eyebrows in question.

Logan looks at Keith endearingly. "That would be very special for both Veronica and me." He blinks back tears and walks into the bathroom leaving Keith standing in the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm heading downstairs again. Any messages for the bride, mother-of-the-man-of-honor or the maid-of-honor?" Keith speaks to all three young men.

"Tell her I love her." Logan yells from the bathroom.

Keith looks at Wallace sitting on the sofa.

"Tell her I love her." Wallace smirks. "My mom, not V. Logan will kick my ass if I got mixed up _his wife_." He draws out the last two words.

Keith looks toward Dick beginning to dress in his bedroom.

"Tell her I love her." Dick snarks with puckered lips. Logan quietly walks out of his room and stands near Keith, watching Dick button his tuxedo shirt.

Dick continues not noticing Logan. "I'm not scared of that pansy ass. I can take Logan if I ha-…" He looks up and sees Logan's 'yeah right' expression. Dick laughs nervously and proceeds fastening his shirt.

"Alright. If I'm not back before the ceremony…" Keith turns to Logan and places his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Good luck, Son. Just remember she loves you and I have a license to use my gun." Keith smiles. Logan swallows audibly.

"Don't be nervous. It's only the rest of your life." Logan's face begins to pale.

Keith pats his shoulder supportively. "You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe. I don't need a son-in-law fainting at his own wedding."

Logan turns the sides of his mouth up slightly and Keith leaves to give Veronica something old.

Keith passes Parker in the hallway. "That room there." Keith points to Logan, Dick and Veronica's suite.

"Oh, thank you." Parker smiles graciously and knocks on the Presidential Suite's door.

Wallace answers the door and looks at Parker with a confused look. "What are you doing here Parker? The girls are getting ready downstairs."

"I've been sent to give this to Logan." Parker hands the envelope to Wallace. Wallace doesn't take the card.

"Why don't you come in and give it to him yourself." Wallace ushers her into the room with his hand.

Parker looks around the Suite uncomfortably.

Wallace points to Logan and Veronica's bedroom.

Parker slowly walks to their bedroom and knocks on the open door. "Logan?"

Logan comes out of the bathroom fiddling with his sleeve. "Hey, Parker. What are you doing here? The girls are getting ready downstairs."

"I know. I'm here to give you this. Veronica asked me to give it to you. It was stuck to the door of the set-up room she's in."

"Huh." Logan exhales, takes the card from Parker's hand and reads it carefully. He takes a deep breath to calm his breathing and wipes tears from his eyes as he slides the card into this inside breast pocket.

He clears his throat a few times. "Where did you say you got that?" Logan runs his fingers through his hair roughly.

"I gave Veronica a light blue garter." Parker explains.

Logan's eyes widen with the thought of a garter on Veronica's upper thigh. _I'll have to remember to find that garter later on tonight._ "Let me guess, something blue?"

"Yep." Parker smiles bright. "And as I was going into the room, I noticed that card taped to the door. No one was around so I don't know who put it there." Parker shrugs. "I should let you get ready. Good luck."

"Thanks Parker. I appreciate that you made a special trip up here to deliver that letter to me." Logan smiles genuinely.

Parker turns to leave the suite then stops and turns to Logan again. "By the way, Veronica looks stunning." Parker leaves the suite and Logan's heart skips a beat.

Keith taps the door and enters addressing the girls again. _You can never be too sure. _He thinks. "I found something old." He presents Veronica with the picture of the fab four. "We'll pin it to the underside of your dress."

Veronica snatches her father up in her arms so quickly he couldn't react. She is choking him with the force behind her hug.

"Daddy, this is perfect. How does Logan feel about having this stuck to my dress?" She bats tears away from falling.

"I think his exact words were 'That would be very special for both Veronica and me.' Then he ran to the bathroom sobbing." Keith laughs at his own joke.

"Don't quit the day job." Mac snarks.

"Oh yeah, and I have messages from the guys." He turns to Veronica. "Logan says he loves you." Veronica sniffs.

He turns to Alicia. "Wallace says he loves you." Alicia cries freely into a tissue.

He turns to Veronica again. "Dick says he loves you and he can take that pansy ass Logan if he has to." Keith shakes his head. Veronica crinkles her brow in confusion.

"What about the maid-of-honor? No one loves me?" Mac pouts.

"I love you." "I love you." "I love you." Keith, Veronica and Alicia all say in unison. Mac smiles.

**VMVMVMVM **

Keith tightens his hold on Veronica's arm. Mac and Wallace are standing in front of them ready to march down the aisle, outside the Seashell Room's French doors. Keith can hear Veronica taking deep breaths and he watches her fidget with her necklace nervously. "Honey, Logan is just as nervous as you are. Calm down, you'll be fine." He pats her intertwined arm with his hand. "He loves you. You love him. End of story. Enjoy the wedding."

Veronica releases a huge sigh. "You're right." She turns her head slightly toward her father. "I love you."

He slightly turns his head to her and responds with a big smile. "Who's your daddy?"

"Arg." The bride grunts. "I hate it when you say that."

Veronica runs her hands down the front of her dress to straighten out any nonexistent wrinkles. Her bright white, classic gown is strapless and very form fitting. The prominent pregnancy bump is visible but could easily be hidden behind her flowers. The lone detail on the entire dress is a small ribbon flower over her right breast at the edge of the bodice. The skirt falls to the floor with a small amount of volume, mostly as a result of the layers of puffy tool underneath. Her dress has a small train that accents the straight cut of the front beautifully. The heart-shaped pendant drops perfectly around her neck pointing to her cleavage.

Veronica's hair is pulled back loosely in a pearl barrette. A few curls fall to her shoulders for dramatic effect as she looks through a chin-length blusher veil.

They can hear the string quartet growing louder. Mac looks over her shoulder. "That's our cue." She smiles and nods at Wallace. The French doors open and Mac and Wallace walk toward the altar arm-in-arm.

Logan shifts his weight side-to-side waiting for a glimpse of Veronica. He tries to wipe his sweaty palms on his tuxedo pants subtly and takes a deep breath when he sees Mac and Wallace approaching.

"Whoa." Dick says quietly when he sees Mac walking toward himself and Logan. He suddenly forgot he's standing in front of a large group of people and couldn't take his eyes off of Mac.

Logan smirks when he hears Dick's reaction to Mac. When his eyes finally see Veronica in her wedding dress holding her father's arm at the other end of the aisle, Logan's face breaks into an enormous, toothy, thousand-watt smile. Veronica returns his smile equally as enormous and begins her march toward him never breaking eye contact.

Veronica and Keith stop in front of Logan. Keith lifts Veronica's veil carefully and folds it over her head before giving her a strong kiss on the cheek as his hands squeeze hers tightly. He slowly turns to Logan and places Veronica's dainty hand into his strong hand, patting them together as he turns to sit next to Alicia.

Logan and Veronica share a moment looking into each other's eyes, feeling each other's hands in their own, and calming their emotions before beginning their wedding ceremony.

Their vows are short and sweet, in the love, honor and cherish variety and the entire ceremony lasts about twenty minutes ending with a searing kiss that lingers a little too long for Keith's taste.

The bride and groom face the wedding guests as the minister announces them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls."

Veronica and Logan beam with excitement as the crowd stands and applaud the couple.

**VMVMVMVM **

Veronica plops down in an open seat to the side of the dance floor exhausted from dancing the night away. She waves her hand at her face to circulate the airflow around her hot body.

Dick mimics Veronica's plop in to the seat next to the bride. "Geez. This is the first time I could break away from Parker all night. She's a dancing machine."

"Parker must be off her Ridalin." Veronica jokes. Dick smiles looking at Parker and the spot he just left until Mac walks in his line of sight. His eyes follow her path.

"See sompin' you like?" Veronica raises an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah." Dick watches Mac's hips and butt move to the music. Veronica clears her throat and snaps Dick's attention off the dancing maid-of-honor. He has the courtesy to look embarrassed and suddenly his hands are very interesting.

"You requested smokin' hot bridesmaids. I guess I delivered." Veronica says softly.

Weevil glides up behind the two chairs that Veronica and Dick are sitting in unnoticed.

Dick rubs his hands on his pants and turns to Veronica. "Want somethin' to drink?" Over her shoulder he sees Weevil lurking.

"I'll have a beer." Weevil answers Dick's question holding up his empty beer bottle. Veronica twists around finally noticing Weevil standing behind her when he speaks. Weevil finishes his directive. "And I'm guessing blondie will have something non-alcoholic." Weevil dips his chin and bats his eyelashes toward Veronica.

"Yeah, don't think I was askin' you, Paco. Don't you have some pots to scrub or something?" Dick says turning up his nose and marching to the bar.

Veronica pats the seat Dick just vacated. "Eli, my friend. Come. Sit."

Weevil follows her instructions and sits. He remains silent, leaning forward on his knees and rolling with the empty beer bottle in his hands. Veronica is leaning back in her chair, resting her elbow on the back of Weevil's chair and her chin in her palm. "Who told you I was pregnant?"

Weevil glances over his shoulder when she speaks then shifts back in his chair. Their bodies are close to each other. Veronica can feel Weevil's shoulder against her bent arm. If he turns his head in her direction, they could bump heads. It's an intimate position between two strictly platonic friends discussing a private matter in a rather loud party.

He picks at the label of his beer bottle. "I hear things, V." He pauses. "I saw the spat with rich boy then a couple weeks later there's a wedding. Where I come from that says knocked up."

She nods thinking about his words.

"It wasn't the 'Baby on Board' sign hanging in my car?" She snarks.

"Yeah, well I hope you're takin' care of yourself. Let your dad do the spyin' shit now."

"Do you actually think Logan or my dad would let me get near any investigations? No." She frowns. "They take all the fun out of the P.I. biz."

Logan sees Veronica and Weevil sitting rather close across the room and decides to see if his wife needs anything. _I'm not jealous. She could be thirsty_. He convinces himself as he makes his way around the dance floor.

Weevil chuckles and shakes his head. "Your gonna be a mom, V. How crazy is that?"

"Pretty damn crazy."

Weevil sees Logan approaching them and notices Veronica and Logan exchange a sultry look.

"Well, you look happy even with Richie Rich here." He stands, puffs his chest and glares at Logan.

"That's Mr. Richie Rich to you, Weevs." Logan takes Veronica's hand and helps her from her seat, kissing the back of her hand. Weevil rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna head out, V." Weevil kisses Veronica's cheek. "Thanks for inviting me." He faces Logan and offers his hand for a fist bump.

Logan bumps his fist and smiles. "Leave the silver or Robert, the head of security, will have his way with you." Logan tilts his head in thought. "Come to think of it, he looks like your type."

Weevil leaves the banquet room and the new husband and wife join other couples on the dance floor, swaying to a slow song.

**VMVMVMVM**

The majority of their honeymoon they have spent naked. They've christened every room in the three-bedroom cabin and many of the viable surfaces. The kitchen counter was fun until Veronica managed to put her hair in a puddle of soda. The bearskin rug in front of the fireplace was exciting until the fur got too sticky against their sweaty bodies.

When a break from naughty, naked time was needed in order to maintain their ability to walk, they liked to walk along the lake or watch life pass by from a prime table at the village coffee shop. Veronica perused the upscale boutiques while they waited for Logan's bindings to be attached to his new snowboard. He squeezed in a few hours on the slopes while Veronica read fireside in the ski lodge. He would of loved to teach her to snowboard but being pregnant, he wasn't going to take the risk.

All in all, they were having a fabulous time spending time together on their not-a-honeymoon. The real honeymoon would be a few weeks in Europe when their lives were less hectic.

Logan is sitting on the sofa reading a snowboard magazine patiently waiting for Veronica to finish preparing for an elegant dinner out in downtown Aspen. It is their last night in Aspen and a fancy evening out seems fitting.

Veronica stands at the archway of the large, open living room striking her sexiest pose. After a few seconds of going unnoticed she clears her throat.

Logan breaks his attention from his magazine and discards it on the coffee table. "Wow!"

She sashays toward the sofa channeling every model she's ever seen. "You like?" She purrs as she bends over, pushing her ass in the air and arching her back, to look at the page that held Logan's undivided attention, giving him a clear view down her dress.

His eyes travel from her cleavage down her black lace cocktail dress over her tone legs to her black "fuck me" high heels and back up to her eyes. "Why don't I bend you over this table and you'll know how much _I like_." He growls as his erection grows harder as he speaks.

Veronica sees what peaked Logan's interest in the magazine. Of course it is a tall, thin blonde model wearing a barely there bikini, the newest ski goggles and nothing else.

"Isn't she cold skiing in only a bikini?" She steps closer to him and he pulls her onto his lap.

"Oh, I hope so." Logan glances at the woman in the advertisement and back to Veronica with a big smile. "Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

Logan grazes his fingertips down her cheek. "Can't a girl make an honest living? She's just trying to sell a few pairs of goggles for goodness sakes." He says innocently.

"And I left my string bikini at home. Rats!" She snaps in frustration.

He nuzzles his face in her neck and kisses down to her collarbone. "You're the one that will be coming… (kiss) over… (kiss) and over… (kiss) and over… (kiss) in my bed every night." He says provocatively running his tongue down her jawline.

"Mr. Echolls, if we're going to make that fancy smancy dinner reservation, we need to go now." She moves her chin for better access.

"How 'bout we have dessert first, Mrs. Echolls?" He continues his assault on her neck.

"If we leave now, I promise a sexy surprise for you later." She climbs out of his lap and adjusts her dress.

He stands and adjusts his rock hard erection. "What kind of sexy surprise?" He says helping her pull her coat over her shoulders.

"Here's a preview." She moves her coat to the side and lifts her dress to show black lacey garter belt.

He takes a deep breath to clear his head and will his painful hard-on down. He grabs her shoulders from behind and shoves her playfully toward the door. "Move your ass, Woman. We've gotta _go_ to dinner and _cum for dessert_."

/tbc

**A/N3:** Well, there it is, the wedding. I hope it didn't disappoint. Keep reading, there's tons more LoVe to come and Part 14 will be posted in two days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 14

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3739

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 14**

**VMVMVMVM**

**During 3.10 Show Me the Monkey**

**Last week of January 2007: 16 weeks pregnant**

_There's my husband. My husband. H-U-S-B-A-N-D I have a husband. Oh my God. I'm his wife. Could this be happening?_ Veronica grins and bounces in her seat while she watches her husband purchase food across the food court.

"Hi husband." She shines as Logan places a tray of breakfast in front of her on the table. He laughs at her overly cheerful mood.

Logan sits across the table. "Hi Wife. Happy to be back at school, are we, Dear?"

"No, well yes, but I'm happy because I have a husband." She flutters her eyelashes at Logan and smiles. "I have to change my name at the registrar's office today."

"Mmm." He nods in agreement. "Do you have any tuition payments that need to be paid?"

Veronica's brow furrows in confusion. "Um, why?"

Logan points to her. "Wife." He points to himself. "Husband. I think that sums it up."

Veronica's facial expression hasn't changed. She points to herself. "Loans and working." She points to Logan. "Trust fund and still not following you, Babe."

"Why take out loans and work if I have tons of Daddy's money to pay for your tuition?" He makes a 'Duh' face at his wife. "Think of it as a dowry."

"Yeah, um, nice in theory but my dad has his heart set on a pig and two goats." She winces.

"Fine." He knows he's not going to be able to get anywhere with Veronica at this point. The topic is officially closed. "Hey, you know I was thinking we need to start looking at houses. I don't want to live in the suite with Dick once the baby is born."

"Ah, yeah." She pauses as she sees Logan take the newspaper from in between his books. "We should start looking this weekend."

"Here's the real estate section of the paper." Logan slides the newspaper to Veronica's side of the table as well as a rag magazine. "Oh and we made page two of _the Star Investigator_…" She pages to see what Logan is talking about. "…I am quite the blushing bridegroom but you…" He tsks. "…not so much."

"Oh my God, I look like I'm four hundred pounds."

"At least they didn't speculate that you're pregnant." He shrugs trying to point out the brighter side of things.

"Yeah, so now I'm not pregnant, I'm fat!" She huffs. "That's so much better. How did they get these pictures?"

"I'm not sure but The Neptune Grand is going to be hearing from Cliff."

Veronica frowns and reads other far-fetched stories on the same page.

"Veronica." Mac calls.

"Mac." Veronica looks up when she hears her name. She sees two students in white lab coats with Mac. "Are you here to take me away?"

"Veronica, this is Pauline Elliott and Gil Thomas Pardy. They're missing a monkey."

Veronica shifts her head in confusion.

Gil Thomas explains further. "And twenty rats."

"Huh." Logan grunts as if adding twenty rats makes the equation any clearer.

"We're talking 'monkey' as in…" Veronica jests.

"Touch my…" Mac continues the joke.

Logan opens his mouth to add his joke. Veronica quickly holds up her finger in his direction to stop before he can say something most likely inappropriate. "Aa-at!" She turns to Mac and the lab techs. "I would love to help you out."

"Veronica." Logan whines raising his eyebrows scolding her for taking a case, no matter how safe it seems.

She matches his facial expression and tone of voice. "Logan, you didn't let me finish." Veronica looks at Mac. "My dad is on campus today, I think. He will be glad to help you out if he has time. You know the Dean's suicide case is taking up a lot of his time." She reaches for her phone in her bag. "I'll call him."

Veronica dials her father's cell number while Logan scans the real estate section and Mac looks over Logan's shoulder. Pauline and Gil Thomas stand awkwardly by waiting.

"House-dog-kids?" Mac asks Logan. Wondering if his steps in his life are the same as most other peoples'.

Logan doesn't look away from the home listings. He ponders her question for a second. "More like House-kids-dog but Veronica would say Dog-house-kids." Mac nods understanding his order as well as Veronica's. _You can't forget Backup. _

"Hi." Keith walks up to their group in the food court with his ringing cell phone in his hand.

Veronica hangs up her phone. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He addresses the others with a smile and a nod. "I need to find Weevil."

"You two palling around now?" Logan asks with a quick glance to Keith.

"I need to ask him some questions. Mindy O'Dell doesn't…" Keith looks at the unfamiliar students and thinking about his client's privacy. "…um, well… ah, you rang, honey?"

"Yes, my husband…" She says sarcastically gesturing at Logan, his nose is still in the newspaper. He looks up with a cheesy smile. "…thinks the case of the missing monkey…" She gestures to Gil Thomas and Pauline standing next to Mac. "…is too dangerous for lil ole me." She frowns and tilts her head.

"I agree with _your husband_ and _my son-in-law_." Keith steps closer to the lab technicians and introduces himself with a handshake. "Tell me about your missing monkey." He says as he ushers his new clients in the direction of the door and waves goodbye to his daughter, his son-in-law and their friend.

"How did you find me anyway?" Veronica yells to her departing father.

He yells over his shoulder to Veronica. "Someday maybe I'll tell you."

"He scares me sometimes." She watches her dad leave the building.

"Welcome to my world." Logan snarks as he gathers his books and newspaper. "I better get going. I can't be late for my class." He rolls his eyes and leans in to give Veronica a chaste kiss on the lips and walks away.

Veronica starts to clean up her table and lowers her voice imitating a man's voice. "Going my way?"

Mac plays along raising her voice and adding a southern accent. "Why yes, yes I am."

The two friends walk across campus to their classes.

"Do you think there will be a moment when your dad will be in a tree, going, 'here, monkey, monkey' and holding out a banana, and then the branch breaks and hilarity ensues." Mac jokes.

"Ah, if there's hilarity, I think he'll charge extra. Think you can salvage anything off their hard drive?"

"Iffy. Looks like someone poured something on it." Mac says.

They come upon a campus notice board.

"Aha." Veronica exclaims.

"You've solved the case?"

Veronica taps one of the posters. "PHAT is having a recruitment meeting tonight. Do you want to go?"

"What happened to '…my husband thinks the case of the missing monkey is too dangerous for lil ole me…'?" Mac whines and tilts her head as Veronica did earlier.

"Oh yeah… that." Veronica taps her finger to her lip in thought. "Well, I was just helping a _friend_…" She gestures to Mac. "…support a cause close to her heart. That's all. No investigation. And if Logan asks, that's our story and we're stickin' to it." She grins innocently.

"This soft spot here…" Mac points to her heart. "It's for all creatures, great and small." She copies Veronica's innocent grin.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Dress cruelty-free. We want to blend." Veronica walks one way and Mac goes in another.

**VMVMVMVM**

"9145 Emerson Place." Veronica reads the address of the next house on their list of showings their realtor scheduled them to visit on this beautiful sunny Saturday morning.

"What did you think of the last one?"

Veronica pages through the printouts of home features in her hands. "Um, well I liked the patio but the kitchen was too small. What did you think?"

"I didn't like the driveway swerving around the front yard but everything else was okay, I guess."

"After the next one we only have two more to look at." Veronica says returning her glance to the paperwork. Logan nods. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Veronica speaks. "Before I forget, I have to go lend a hand at Mac and Parker's room tonight. Mac met a guy." She smiles at the thought of her friend getting back in the dating pool.

Logan raises an eyebrow and quickly looks at Veronica before watching the road ahead again. "Oh, really?" He's intrigued at the thought of Mac dating someone after Cassidy. "It's not Dick is it?"

Veronica's head pops up. "Dick? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing really except that Dick couldn't take his eyes off Mac when she walked down the aisle towards us at the wedding."

"Huh." She ponders Logan's words. "No, not unless Dick is the President of the local chapter of PHAT at Hearst. This guy's cute, in a rugged save the animals kind of way."

"And you have to help Mac how?" He opens his hand palm up for Veronica to continue.

"I'm giving my friendly moral support at the Around the World Party at Benes Hall. Mac and Parker are Canada, eh."

"What are they going to do, play hockey in their room?"

"Maybe oouffer Canada Dry aat the dur?" Veronica says in her best Canadian accent. She notices the house numbers reaching number 9145. "Oh, there it is. See the one with the big FOR SALE sign planted in the immaculate lawn?" She points out the obvious through front window of the SUV.

Logan approaches slowly as they analyze the exterior. "Wow, this is nice."

"This is a nice street too." Veronica climbs out of the SUV in the house looking around the neighborhood.

Their realtor pulls her car in the driveway behind the Range Rover and meets the young couple at the front door. The house is a moderate-sized two-story home sitting on a sloped private lot on a quiet street not far from Logan's family mansion, in the heart of the 90909 zip code. The house is not beachfront but the beach is located at the end of the street, about six houses away and they could probably hear the waves hit the shore if they listened closely.

Veronica grins when she sees the expansive living room with a stone fireplace and a wall of windows displaying the pool. Outside, the infinity pool, hot tub and pool house are lined with professional landscaping and are nestled perfectly in the vast back yard surrounded by a very tall iron and stone fence.

Looking out the rear French doors, the kitchen is to the right and opens into the living room along with an elegant but small dining room. Down the hallway are a five-car garage, housekeeper quarters and a laundry room. To the left is an office lined with bookshelves, a room that could be a kid's playroom and a sunroom.

Upstairs are five bedrooms and just as many bathrooms. The master suite has an enormous bathroom with a walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi tub larger than any tub Veronica has ever seen.

Logan and Veronica's eyes meet as they mill around inspecting the house and they share a smile. Both of their faces show nervous excitement and the desire to purchase this house. Veronica visualizes giving Logan a warm home life that he's never had before in this house. Logan envisions raising his family with Veronica for years to come.

Logan's eyes shine as he wraps his arms around Veronica from behind, resting his hands on her expanding abdomen and his chin on her head. "What do you think of this one?"

Her grin spreads across her face as she leans back into Logan's strong chest. "I love it." The realtor is on her cell phone in the kitchen out of earshot from their discussion. They are standing in the middle of the living area scrutinizing the residence.

Veronica turns in Logan's arms to face him. "What do you think?"

He looks down at her and kisses the end of her nose. "I see our children running around with a mess of toys everywhere, our dog sprawled out on the floor sunbathing and our Christmas tree decorated with homemade ornaments." Logan points to each area of his dream.

She kisses his lips lightly rising up on her tiptoes. "Would you mind if we ask my dad to come by and check out the house before we make an offer?" She asks shyly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

**VMVMVMVM**

Later that night, Veronica is chatting politely with a somewhat good looking guy in Mac and Parker's Canada room at the Around the World party.

"…so, what do you do, like, for fun?" The cute guy flirts.

Veronica sighs barely listening to this guy ramble on with his pick-up line. _How did I get myself into this again? Moral support? This is more like complete torture._ She answers passively. "Um… I don't really know."

"You play any sports or anything?"

"Nope."

"So you just, like, hang out?"

_God doesn't he see my engagement ring and wedding band? Geez, get a clue cute guy._ She scoffs and turns to mingle with someone else leaving cute guy standing in his place awkwardly.

**VMVMVMVM**

Logan is loafing on the sofa of the Suite flipping channels on television and is bored out of his mind. _Maybe I should go to the Around the World party? Nah, Veronica needs a little time with just her girl friends. Arg. I wonder if Piz is going to be there? That guy irks me. _

Dick appears at his bedroom door. "Dude, Waves cresting at Verdano Beach at ten feet. Interested?" He sits on the arm of the sofa.

Logan swallows the last of his beer. "Yeah man. We could probably make it there in about fifteen minutes, right?"

"Yeah and Chip is bringing the beer. He's gonna meet us there."

Logan bounces off the sofa and into his room.

"What? You don't have to check with the ole' ball and chain first?" He waits for a reply. "Ronnie's gonna be_ pissed_."

"Why would she be pissed? I'm not doing anything wrong." Logan hollers from his room.

"Ronnie, can I go surfing? I'll be home by eleven, I promise. smooch sound I love you too." Dick mocks into hand-shaped telephone. He rolls his eyes and goes into his room again.

Logan is collecting his things ready to hit the waves and decides he better let Veronica know where's he's going. _I don't need permission. I'm just being nice. She's having fun, I'm having fun._ He internally defends his actions and picks up his cell phone.

**VMVMVMVM**

"…It's just hard when you know you've tried your best. You know?"

Veronica is talking to another flirty frat boy and can barely hold back her eye rolls. _How do I get in these situations?_ "I do. It's a bitch." _God, I am so glad I don't have to date anymore. I wonder if Logan is back from surfing yet._

"I really wanted that relationship to work. I was committed, which is hard for me. Think I should call her?"

Veronica endures the conversation for Mac's sake.

**VMVMVMVM**

Logan is sitting on his surfboard watching Dick ride into shore on his last wave of the night. Chip is already opening a beer and drying off on the beach. Dick steps awkwardly out of the shallow water as three surfer girls walk in his path and he begins to flirt. Logan can hear the girls giggling under the influence of Dick's charm, as they walk with Dick to Chip's blanket. Around the blanket five surfboards stand in the sand, a fire roars in a fire pit and beer can tops pop open; an impromptu beach party.

Logan rises and falls with the motion of the wave under his board, taking in the smell of the saltwater and enjoying the peace the sea brings him. He spins his wedding ring with his thumb absent-mindedly.

Finally, after a few minutes of solitude, Logan rides his final wave in to the beach. He drags his feet a bit through the sand and stands his board near the others. "What happened to 'some dudes, some tasty waves, and some tasty brews'?"

Chip throws him a cold beer from the icy cooler.

Logan catches the beer. "I see we're into the cheap stuff." He sits and starts to peel off the top half of his wetsuit letting the sleeves fall to the sand.

Dick introduces pointing his beer at each person. "Logan, this is Taylor, Gina, and Beth."

The girls smile and say hello as their name is called. Logan nods and takes another swallow from his beer disinterested.

Taylor crawls on the sand toward Logan. Logan sees her approaching peripherally but stares at the fire.

"So, you're Aaron Echolls son, aren't you?" She creeps closer. "I've seen you on _Tinseltown Diaries_." He does his best to ignore her.

"Yeah."

She slides up next to his side seductively touching his chest. "I could help you out of that wetsuit?"

"No thanks. I'm married and sober enough to know you're not worth it." Logan sips his beer dismissing Taylor.

"Oh, I am so worth it." She laughs with malice. "Are you a Hollywood _go getter_ like your father?"

He clenches his jaw with her implication that he is a cheater and a liar like his father. With both hands on her upper arms, he physically lifts her off the ground an inch or two and places her out of his personal space. "I said I'm married." He holds up his hand to emphasize his shiny new wedding band.

Chip is preoccupied with Gina or Beth, Logan didn't care to remember the girls' names. The other girl is presently draped across Dick's lap licking his neck.

Dick looks over his slutty girl's head and teases Logan. "You better watch out. Ronnie might be watching." He laughs.

"Oh my God." Taylor questions Logan astonished. "You're gay?!"

Logan is shocked by the idiocy of the group. "No! I'm not gay. Ronnie… _Veronica_ is my wife!"

Dick laughs as Taylor looks from Logan to Dick and back again totally confused.

"I wouldn't mess with her either. She's a badass." Chip pipes in taking a drink from his beer. "She'll take you down." He says in Taylor's direction.

Logan watches the fire intently finishing his beer.

Dick and his girl get up to walk away from the others, obviously Dick is going to get a little love from the skanky girl. Logan sees this as his cue to leave the party. _Maybe Veronica is home from Mac's by now and we can have a party of our own._ He thinks and smiles at the thought. He gets up from his place in the sand and waves to Chip. "Dude, I'm outta here. Make sure Dick makes it home somehow." He carries his surfboard to his truck, quickly changes out of his wetsuit and drives home to the Neptune Grand.

**VMVMVMVM**

Logan is sitting on the couch of the Suite watching a movie waiting for Veronica to get home after the party at Mac and Parker's room.

Veronica is standing in the elevator waiting for the doors to open on their Suite's floor. The bell dings and the doors slide open. She searches for her key card in her messenger bag.

Logan hears the elevator ding arriving at their floor. He rises from the sofa and goes to the door to greet his wife in the hallway. His experience with the beach party earlier has reminded him how lucky he is to have married the love of his life and the mother of his child.

Veronica is having trouble finding the keycard and decides to ring the Suite's doorbell instead. _Hopefully my hubby is home. After my ordeal earlier at the party, I'm so ready to cuddle into his arms and let him know just how much I _appreciate_ him._

Logan hears the doorbell as his hand turns the doorknob. He opens the door and the husband and wife stare at each other with longing. Veronica rushes into his arms and they kiss passionately. Logan uses his foot to slam the door shut behind them.

**VMVMVMVM**

"Holy Crap!" Keith yells from the master bedroom. Veronica rushes to his voice wondering what her father could be yelling about. Father and daughter meet at the doorway to the walk-in closet abruptly.

Keith continues pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Have you seen the size of this closet? It's bigger than our living room." He shakes his head.

Veronica laughs. "Yes, I have seen the walk-in closet. Did you know there's another one on that side of the bathroom." She points to another door. "It's bigger than this one." She returns to wandering around the house.

"Ronnie? Can you come down here and bring the checkbook?" Logan calls from the foyer.

Veronica slowly walks down the grand stairway imagining she's a princess. "Do you think we could put spot lights on these stairs? I want my grand entrance to be memorable."

"Yeah, sure. We'll get right on that, Sugarpuss." Logan laughs and holds out his hand for the checkbook. Veronica takes his hand as if it was offered to aid her descent. When she reaches the foyer she curtsies and rises on her toes to kiss her husband.

He rolls his eyes and wiggles his fingers on his offered hand again reminding Veronica of his original request. She rummages through her messenger bag and lavishly hands him the checkbook. He smiles lovingly at his wife and she bats her eyelashes in response.

Logan places his hand on her lower back and guides her into the kitchen. "Come on, we've got a house to buy."

/tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 15

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** This chapter is dedicated to Andressa. She knows why…

**Part 15**

**VMVMVMVM**

**During 3.11 Poughkeepsie, Tramps and Thieves**

**First week of February 2007: 17 weeks pregnant**

Logan and Veronica get up from their quick meal at the Hearst food court and begin walking to their next classes. Logan pulls the school newspaper out from his books. "Have you seen the Lampoon yet?" He hands his wife his copy of the Lampoon.

"Unh-unh." She reads the front page's headlines and flips to the continued articles on the interior pages.

Logan holds the door for Veronica. Her nose buried in the newspaper. She amuses herself with the article titled 'Egg-ed'. They stroll down the sidewalk through the quad.

"Oh, hey…" Logan remembers. "…when I went surfing with Dick, he mentioned that Madison hooked up with Enbom in Aspen this winter."

Veronica responds without looking away from her newspaper. "Ah, the rumor mill churns again."

"Apparently, it happened the night Dick was in L.A. getting fitted for his tux and everyone else was already in Aspen. Luke told him at the reception."

"He didn't kill Enbom right there on the dance floor?" She glances up from her paper to look at Logan's face.

"Enbom left by then and Dick proceeded to drown his sorrows."

"Huh." Veronica grunts in understanding. She holds the newspaper in Logan's direction so he can see the article and accompanying map of egg targets on campus. "Weevil told my dad that the Dean's office was egged that night. It doesn't mention the dean's window in this article."

They approach an exterior stairway as another student runs to catch up with the couple.  
"Veronica."

Veronica pauses to wait for Max, the student that sold Wallace the study guide and answer key to his Engineering exam.

"Sir Cheats-a-lot." She motions to Logan. "Max, this is my husband, Logan." Max's eyes grow wide when Veronica says the word husband. "Logan meet Max. He sells 'study guides' to every class on campus if you're feeling dishonest." She makes air quotes with her fingers.

"I think my cheating days are over, thanks, but how's business?" Logan asks quietly walking a step behind Veronica and Max.

"Booming. It's like no one here wants to do his own work. I've actually brought in employees."

Logan pipes in. "Question. Does your team provide study guides for ethics exams?" He ponders the question himself. Veronica smiles at Logan's question.

"Everyday. Yeah, the irony has kind of faded over time. So, my own question: Is it true you're like a junior private investigator? Because if it's true, A: that's really cool, and B: I-I've got a case for you."

"She's taking a leave of absence from dangerous cases." Logan says before Veronica can answer.

Veronica justifies her break from her work. "I'm pregnant so I'm not taking on too much right now but…" She tilts her head to ease into her next statement. "…tell me about your case and maybe I can look into it." Logan shoots her an evil eye.

The trio continues to talk as Max and Logan make themselves a coffee at an outdoor coffee stand. Logan orders Veronica a fruit smoothie.

"Here's the deal. The woman I love is getting married next week. I have no idea where or to who. I don't know her address, her phone number. I don't even know her last name."

Logan pays for their drinks while Veronica looks at Max curiously. They resume walking to their classes and Max continues. "If you don't find her, I'm taking a bath with my blow dryer"

"So we're straight, this girl you love, you don't know where she lives, who's she's marrying or, if I understand correctly, her name." Veronica shakes her head and Logan smirks. He remains quiet, judging whether this case is too dangerous for Veronica to do with his help or if it should be passed on to Keith.

"I know her first name."

"A triumph." Veronica snarks.

"And she's from Poughkeepsie. She mentioned that."

"How do I put this delicately? Does she know who you are?"

"Yes. We met at this convention thing. We got to talking. We hit it off. We ended up staying up all night in my hotel room talking about, you know, life, the big picture. We connected on some higher plane. Last names, at that point, seemed trivial."

Logan interrupts. "As interesting as this is and all, this is me." He shifts his head to point at the door next to them. Logan leans down kissing Veronica forcefully on the lips as his hand rests on her swollen belly. "We'll talk about this case more later." He whispers giving her a pointed look then kisses her again quickly and heads into his classroom. Veronica and Max continue their conversation down the walkway to their desired destination.

**VMVMVMVM**

"Hi honey, I'm home." Veronica bellows through the Suite. Logan is sitting at the table on the balcony reading. Veronica joins him outside. She bends to kiss his lips while he moves his book to the table and pulls her onto his lap. She giggles and makes herself comfortable.

"Hi yourself." He breathes beginning an assault on her neck and collarbone.

She stretches her neck to encourage him further and notices the book he was reading. "_What to Expect When You're Expecting_? Babe, you're expecting? When's your due date?" She jokes in a high-pitched voice.

He moves his mouth from her neck. "That's for you. I was just looking through it. It's pretty interesting. All the things that are going on in your body right now."

"It's pretty amazing." She smiles warmly at her husband. "Our baby is growing so fast. She or he is going to be here before we know it? Does this book of yours say when we can find out if it's a boy or girl?" His hands caress her baby bump, which is quite visible when Veronica wears certain clothes.

"I think it said around twenty weeks. What did your doctor say when you saw her at last month's appointment?" He pushes her hair off her forehead.

"The same, twenty weeks. I should make an appointment in two weeks then." She looks into his eyes seeing the love and joy present just talking about the baby.

"Do you want to know the sex?" He kisses her forehead gently.

"Yeah. Do you?" She kisses his lips delicately.

"Yeah. I do." He smiles thinking about the baby. "I would love to have a little girl. A cute little blonde girl that will wrap me around her finger and I can spoil rotten. I know you're supposed to say 'it doesn't matter as long as they're healthy' but I really want a girl." He thinks for a minute. "On second thought, no, I want a boy. Girls can get into lots of trouble." He raises a single eyebrow at Veronica. "Speaking of trouble… I'm not happy with you taking this case but it seems tame. What time are our hookers coming?" He smirks.

"How 'bout you worry about me coming right now?" She purrs in his ear and grinds down on his lap.

"Why am I only finding out _now_ that hookers get you all hot and bothered?" Logan says with mock astonishment.

A few minutes later, Veronica is completely naked straddling Logan on the surprisingly sturdy hotel-provided outdoor chair with her legs on either side of Logan's supporting all of her weight. Logan's pants and boxers are pulled low and his shirt is on the ground in the pile of discarded clothing.

The chair they are screwing on is sitting in the middle of the balcony next to the glass outdoor table. Logan is facing the city's skyline and can see the sunlight through strands of Veronica's hair. The Neptune Grand's balconies are staggered with tall cement railings lined with potted plants ensuring privacy. The balcony door is standing open and the interior curtains are blowing in the late afternoon breeze.

Logan is gripping her waist guiding her movements and pace as she bobs up and down on his rock hard shaft. His tongue twirls around her right nipple and moves to her other protruding nipple and sucks it into his mouth, gently biting down. Her head tilts back with her eyes closed as she moans with pleasure. He backs away from her chest as his eyes follow the rhythmic bounce of her boobs hypnotically while he concentrates on bringing his wife to orgasm. She is getting close to coming and brings her head forward looking in Logan's eyes making their connection even more intimate. Suddenly, over Logan's head she sees the door to the Presidential Suite open slowly.

"Oh my God." Veronica stops mid-thrust and pulls her limbs close instinctively covering her bare body the best she can while Logan is still firmly embedded deep inside her warm canal. She scrunches her head behind Logan's broad chest and head hiding from the intruder.

Logan's trance is abruptly broken. He moves his head from side to side trying to see the cause of his wife's reaction peripherally. "What? What happened?"

"Don't move. I think Dick is home." She whispers attempting to make herself as small as possible. He wraps his arms around her protectively trying not to draw attention to the balcony.

Dick's key card wasn't working correctly in the door's lock. His head is leaning on the door keeping it open about six inches as he inspects the lock. _What the fuck?_ He thinks as he jams the card in and out a few times. "Whatever." He finally gives up his investigation. He walks into the Suite and immediately retreats to his room never looking up from his keycard in his hand or noticing the couple on the balcony in a compromising position.

Only after Dick's door shuts does Logan relax and Veronica exhales, "I can't wait until we're in our own house."

"Now, where were we?" Logan chuckles and begins moving his hips again.

**VMVMVMVM**

"What did men do to find a hooker before the internet?" Veronica asks Logan as they walk into the Suite.

"You're asking me? I don't know. The internet has been around longer than I've been alive, Honey."

She hands him a hamburger from the to-go bag in her hand. "Isn't that sort of thing in the guy's handbook?" She takes a bite of her hamburger and sits on the sofa.

"Hey, should we have gotten more for the hookers?" Logan wonders as he joins Veronica on the couch.

"You got hookers and didn't tell me?" Dick says as the makes himself comfortable on the sofa next to Veronica and digs in the fast food bag for his sandwich.

"As I understand it, they prefer the term 'escorts'." Veronica responds.

"I can't believe you're in to that Ronnie." Dick leers at Veronica. "Damn it. I'm going to miss a fucking orgy right here in my own living room because I have a God damn exam."

"Eew." Veronica scrunches up her nose in disgust and moves a few inches closer to Logan.

"Dude, stop thinking about my wife like that and you're not missing anything. It's for a case." Logan finishes his hamburger. "They're going to be in and out."

"I'll give 'em in and out." Dick rudely gyrates his hips then gets up from the sofa, grabs his book and notebook and moves to the door. "Oh, hey, watch your keycard. Mine wasn't working earlier." He smiles obnoxiously. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have fun." Dick sings as he leaves for his class.

Logan and Veronica share a look and start to laugh realizing Dick was oblivious to their earlier sexcapades.

Logan throws his balled up hamburger paper in a perfect arc into the to-go bag sitting on the coffee table. "Wohoo. Two points." He cheers as he stretches his legs out, crosses his feet and lays his arms wide on the back of the sofa. "I guess we know why he didn't storm right in the Suite before. Thank God."

The room is silent for a moment.

"So, have you… ever been with one?" Veronica chews her sandwich.

"An escort?"

"Yeah."

"Do we really want to go there?"

"I guess we don't have to now." She huffs and puts her trash in the fast food bag on the table.

"Come on, that wasn't me answering the question."

She turns toward her husband folding one leg in front of her body on the sofa.

Logan laughs. "No, it wasn't. That was me knowing there's a land mine and trying to figure out where to put my foot."

"Well, I guess you picked your spot. Look…" She moves closer to him. "…why not dispel any romantic notions? If we see each other, warts and all, and still like each other, that's a real connection."

Logan turns to face Veronica mirroring her sitting position. "Honey, we're married and you're expecting our first child. I think we have a connection." He exhales loudly. "Maybe I enjoy my romantic notions. Maybe I don't care to see any warts, you know, yours or mine."

She smiles.

"Now you see, you're smiling, all right, so I think it's all fun and safe, but it's a slippery slope from 'Have you ever been?' to 'How many times?' and 'How often?'

"So you've been with multiple hookers on several occasions." She smiles innocently.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." He resumes his stretched out position again and rests his hands on top of his head waiting for Veronica's next land mine question.

The doorbell buzzes loudly in the silent hotel suite.

**VMVMVMVM**

Veronica and Logan watch in amazement while Max and his escort girlfriend, Wendy, making out heavily on the other end of the sofa. _If they start shedding garments, that's it, I'm kicking them out. _Veronica thinks.

There's a knock at the door.

"Three to one, Dick's keycard got demagnetized again." Veronica wagers.

"Hmm."

"Takers?" Veronica asks the three other people in the room. Max and Wendy are too busy getting to second base to answer.

Logan takes the bag of popcorn from her lap so she can answer the door. She opens the door wide and stares right into Madison Sinclair's eyes with disdain. Madison returns the expression.

"Madison."

"Oh, it's you. So, are you and Logan, like, dating again, or are you the hotel staff?" Madison pushes past Veronica and struts into the room uninvited.

Veronica laughs dramatically.

Madison scans the room and grimaces with disgust at Max and Wendy's PDA on the end of the sofa. She shifts her hips sexily and smiles at Logan. "Hey, Logan." She purrs.

Veronica rolls her eyes from the entranceway. "Dick's not here." Logan ignores Madison's greeting and throws another piece of popcorn in his mouth watching what is sure to be a good show. _Too bad Dick is missing this._ Logan thinks, finding amusement in the idea of a catfight that includes his wife and her archenemy_. I'll have to get my camera phone out if they start tearing off each other's shirts. Veronica would kill me but it would be worth it to see Dick's face when he got that email._ He chuckles to himself. _Ronnie could take her._

"So, Logan, you want some company tonight?" Madison says seductively stepping closer to Logan almost straddling his legs.

"Look, you fucking whore, Logan and I are married!" Veronica stomps over to Madison. Veronica stands right behind Madison waiting for the bottle blonde to make her next move toward her husband.

Logan throws another piece of popcorn in his mouth and nods silently agreeing with Veronica keeping his distance from Madison's advances.

Max and Wendy break apart when they hear Veronica's raised voice. They freeze in their positions on the sofa hoping to blend into their surroundings and watch the conflict wide eyed.

Madison eye fucks Logan and challenges him to accept her offer. She ignores Veronica completely.

Veronica has had enough. _Madison is not going to come into my hotel suite, proposition my husband in front of me, and get away with it._ "I. SAID. WE'RE. MARRIED!" Veronica says forcefully through clenched teeth as she grabs Madison's shoulder, forcing her enemy to acknowledge her.

Logan puts the popcorn down on the sofa cushion next to him preparing himself for the brewing battle.

Madison shrugs Veronica's hand off her shoulder and slithers closer to Logan again. "What happened Logan?" She places her hands on Logan's knees, giving him an uncensored braless view down her shirt, displaying her overly plump implants. "Did she trap you?" Her left hand slides up his thigh as she talks.

Logan sinks into the leather sofa and grabs Madison's wrist, stopping her sleazy efforts.

"Trick you in to marrying her. That's the only reason you would marry this dirty gold-digging ten-dollar skank." Madison leans in further and whispers loudly in his ear tilting her head to smirk, baiting Veronica. "I'm the best fuck you'll ever have. She's just like her moth--…"

Before the word 'mother' is out of Madison's mouth Veronica grabs a handful of badly colored hair with her left hand, ripping Madison out of Logan's personal space and plants a bone crushing punch to Madison's sculptured nose with her right hand. Madison loses her balance and fumbles to the ground ungracefully landing at Logan's feet. Veronica stands over her glaring down with heated hatred. In one swift move, Veronica grips another handful of hair placing Madison's face perfectly before hitting her squarely in the jaw and again on her left cheekbone.

Logan leaps out of his seat, pushes Veronica back from Madison a few steps and hugs his wife tightly dodging her determined fists.

"LET ME GO LOGAN!" She screams trying to muscle her way out of Logan's hold.

"NO! Calm down V! She's down. Let it go." Logan attempts to soothe her outrage and manages to hold her back from her enemy.

Veronica stops her attempts at escape and looks up at Logan's face. "Did you hear what she said?" She says at a normal voice through her clenched teeth and motions to the Logan-size indent in the sofa. "She was trying to FUCK YOU right there on OUR SOFA." Veronica exhales loudly attempting to calm her fury.

Madison is defenselessly slumped on the floor bleeding from her broken nose, her split lip and a cut near her left eye.

Logan looks down at his furious spitfire of a wife softly. He turns her face with his hands, brushes the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks and forces her attention to his loving eyes. "Bobcat, _try_ is the key word. _You_ are my wife. She can _try_ all she wants but you're the one that shares my bed. _No one_ else will_ ever_ come between you and I. _Ever_!"

His gaze calms Veronica as she concentrates on every word Logan utters. She exhales again still locking eyes with her husband.

When Logan is satisfied that Veronica is calm, he kisses her forehead and releases her form from his embrace.

Madison is touching her nose judging the damage carefully.

Dick enters the Suite and stops in his tracks when he sees the beaten, bloody mess named Madison at the base of the sofa. Logan and Veronica look toward him ready to defend their actions and explain what led to his ex-girlfriend's current state.

If the amount of pain and blood is any indication, then Madison will need another rhinoplasty to correct the break. She looks at her bloody fingers with disgust and looks up at Veronica. "You fuckin' cunt! You broke my nose!" She says loudly.

Veronica's blood boils instantly reacting to Madison's taunt. She steps forward and launches her boot-clad foot directly at the right side of Madison's abdomen, connecting solidly with a thud.

Logan reaches for Veronica's arm trying to pull her off Madison once again. Dick also jumps to restrain Veronica. It took both Logan and Dick to get Veronica back under control.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MADISON!" Dick yells.

Dick finally throws his arms around the petite blonde's waist and physically lifts her off the ground, removing her to her bedroom and away from the situation.

"YOU FUCKING TRAMP!" Veronica yells as she tries to squirm out of Dick's hold. "IF I EVER SEE YOU AG--…" The bedroom door slams shut.

"OUT! NOW! Before I call security and have you arrested!" Logan roars. "Don't ever come near me or _my wife_ again!" Logan's voice is cold as ice. Logan turns his back to her with repulsion.

Madison huffs as she stumbles to pick herself off the floor and limps to the door. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers." She mumbles.

"Oh and Madison…" Logan bitterly states only slightly turning his head toward the trampy '09er. "…_You're_ the dirty gold-digging ten-dollar skank. And for the record, I would never touch you even if_ you_ paid _me_."

Logan takes a deep breath when he hears the Suite door shut with a loud bang. "Well, that was fun." He says softly, shaking his head remembering Max and Wendy are sitting on the sofa.

"Friend of yours?" Max asks innocently breaking the tension in the room. Logan laughs incredulously and walks to his bedroom to seek out his wife.

/tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 16

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2816

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 16**

**VMVMVMVM**

**During 3.11 Poughkeepsie, Tramps and Thieves**

**First week of February 2007: 17 weeks pregnant**

Logan climbs into bed in only his boxers and cuddles close to Veronica. Veronica is almost asleep when Logan's cold hand touches her growing pregnancy belly. "Jesus, give a girl some warning."

Veronica wiggles away from his freezing hand, which encourages Logan to touch any bare skin he can find and tickle mercilessly. The newlyweds are quickly wrapped in a knot of sheets and covers breathless.

Veronica is hanging on the very edge of the large bed gripping on to the sheets tightly preventing her body to fall to the floor.

Logan is lying on his left side with his back wedged up against the headboard. His only defense, from Veronica's tickle, is two fluffy pillows. He watches his wife struggling to stay on the bed and it reminds him of a mountain climber grasping a small edge with their fingertips.

"Come back to me, Ronnie." Logan calls dramatically demonstrating his acting genes nicely and jerks a clump of sheets towards his body. Veronica's form catapults to the center of the bed with a loud oouff.

Logan laughs out loud. "See, I love you. I didn't let you plummet to a most certain death off the side of the bed." He scoots his body to snuggle with his wife again.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'um, Buck-o." She warns humorously moving to spoon Logan's body.

"But Bobcat, then I won't be able to do this." He traces his fingertips up her arm, from her elbow to her shoulder, licks his index finger and sticks it in her ear.

Veronica jumps from the gross feeling of the Wet Willy Logan gave her. She swats her hand randomly behind her grateful to land one of the multiple swats. "Eew. Gross. What are you eight?"

Finally getting the mischief out of his system, Logan spoons Veronica again and places his warm hand on the baby.

After a few minutes of silence, Logan says, "Snookums, your baby bump is getting big." He rubs his hand around the span of her stomach. "It's not just a bump anymore. It feels real now, there's really a baby in there growing."

"If you went to the bathroom every ten minutes it would feel real to you too."

"No, I know it's real. I just mean it's not our secret anymore. Everyone that looks at you can tell you're pregnant now. You're _showing_." He chuckles in her ear.

"Tell me about it, I've resorted to pulling a rubber band around the button on my jeans so that I can squeeze into them a few more times before I have to get maternity clothes."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, it's just a big step to wear maternity clothes that's all. It's like saying 'Yep, I'm pregnant and I'm never going to see my girlish figure ever again.' You know?"

"Well, I guess you'll be the perfect '09er wife with her own trainer then." He smirks knowing that will irk Veronica. "That reminds me, the realtor called earlier and said the sellers want to be out of the house by the end of March. Friday, March 30th, we'll sign lots of papers and walk out of there with the keys to OUR house in our hands."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that. Have you mentioned anything to Dick yet?"

"No, I know he knows we got a house but I don't know how to find out if he's going to stay here or not."

"Remember what I'm going to say right now, the next time I worry you." She clears her throat building the suspense. "Why don't you ask him if he wants to live in the pool house?"

Logan raises his head off the pillows and analyzes Veronica's profile. "Who are you and what did you do with my beautiful wife?" He rests his head back down on the pillow. "I'm not sure I want him to live with us but I'll offer it as a _temporary_ arrangement."

A few minutes pass.

"I have an appointment for the ultrasound in two weeks. I made it so we could both be there without missing classes." She shifts and lies on her back.

"I can't wait to see our little one moving around in there. Can you feel the baby moving yet?" His hand continues making circles around the baby bump.

"The book says anytime between eighteen weeks to twenty-two weeks I should start to feel a fluttering like butterflies in your stomach." She smiles. "That's going to be weird."

"I can't imagine how it feels to have another living being in your body, hanging on for the ride for nine months. Wait until you get an elbow to the ribs from the inside." He laughs at the thought then changes his position so he's resting his head on Veronica's belly like a pillow.

He tilts his face slightly and begins talking to the baby. "Hey Baby, Daddy's here." He rubs his hand on her stomach right in front of his face.

Veronica's hand instinctively drops to play with Logan's hair. "Mommy and Daddy are going to see you in a few weeks for the first time and we can't wait." Logan glances up and sees Veronica wiping tears from her eyes. They share a smile.

"We're going to find out if you're a big, strong boy or Daddy's precious baby girl. So, Baby, kick Mommy once if you're a boy, okay? Real hard."

"Hey, hey! Pregnant woman here. No need for violence." Veronica snarks.

Logan pauses his rubbing and waits for a sign from inside the womb.

Logan looks up at Veronica's face again not moving from his spot. "I would have been a little freaked out if that worked." He laughs.

"Yeah, me too. In time, Honey. All in due time." She continues running her fingers through his hair.

A few minutes pass.

Logan's eyes are shut. Veronica would assume he's sleeping except his hand is still in motion around her stomach.

"I talked to my dad earlier. He said he thought Dean O'Dell's suicide is actually a murder."

Logan doesn't open his eyes. "Mmm. Why?"

"Because his suicide note that was on his computer. It was the same suicide note my victim typed on their computer in my Plan the Perfect Murder paper for Landry's class."

Logan's eyes shot open.

"I got an A, by the way, in case you were wondering." She pauses for effect. "The suicide note was 'Goodbye cruel world.' You know, so you can't check the handwriting and write something clichéd so you don't study the message."

"Do. Not. Get involved in this Veronica. Leave the snooping to your dad. You hear me?" He sits up crossing his legs in front of him. "I'm serious. This is not you tracking down a stripper. This is murder and this is not a coincidence. Do. Not. Get. Involved." Logan flops on the mattress on his back frustrated.

"Leave snooping to Daddy Mars. Got it." She yawns.

Logan rolls over and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams Babe."

**VMVMVMVM**

"There she is… the one woman wrecking crew." Wallace shines.

"Huh?" Veronica looks up from her notebook to see Wallace, Mac and Parker joining her at her table in the food court at Hearst.

"We heard you didn't even break a sweat and poor Madison needed an ambulance." Mac says encouraging Veronica to put rumors to rest.

"Actually I heard it was one solid hit and she was down for the count but somehow you were both shirtless." Parker adds contemplating the scenerio.

Wallace reaches out for Veronica's hand to get a better look at her knuckles. "Just as I suspected. Not even a scratch." He laughs with a huge grin.

"Alright, alright. Stop. Who told you?" Veronica looks at each of her friends at her table.

"I heard it from Dick." Mac doesn't meet Veronica's eyes.

Veronica glares at her friend until Mac's eyes finally connect with Veronica's again.

"What? He called me that night bursting with information about Madison Sinclair getting her ass kicked. I was interested." Mac avoids Veronica's stare.

Veronica's glare moves to Wallace.

"I heard that guy Max telling someone outside of my Mechanical Engineering class." Wallace can't stop smiling with pride for his best friend.

"And you?" Veronica turns to Parker.

"I overheard that guy over there telling someone in line about a little blonde girl kicking the shit out of someone. I never thought it was you until he said your name." She points to Brian, Max's roommate, behind the food court bakery counter.

"Great, so the whole school knows and it didn't even happen at school. It happened at the Suite." Veronica clenches her jaw furiously.

"So, Ali, spill. What happened?"

"That's Layla Ali to you." Veronica exhales trying to stop the fury building in her veins. "It was nothing really. Madison showed up at the Suite, practically dry humped my husband while I stood there watching, threw a few white trash remarks my way. You know the routine." She pauses reflecting back to the sight of Madison's bloody broken nose. "I hit her and she _may have_ broken her nose." Veronica shrugs and smiles proudly.

"So no ambulances or amputated limbs?" Mac questions.

"No shirtless wrestling?" Wallace jokes imagining the scene.

Veronica gathers her belongings. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint." She picks up her tray to leave. "Ain't justice sweet?" She smiles and leaves the table.

"There she goes, the World Featherweight Champion of the World, Ladies and Gentlemen." Wallace bellows and students turn to look at Veronica's departing form.

**VMVMVMVM**

Veronica is thinking about her phone call she made earlier that evening extorting Judge Cramer. _Extorting a county judge is not exactly playing things safe._ _That probably wasn't the best plan. _She thinks. _God, I hope Logan isn't mad about this. _Her fear dissolves when Logan places his hand on her hip and pulls her closer to his body. They are sweaty and tired from their recent romp.

"I can't believe I had to blackmail a judge just to get some alone time with you." Veronica jokes trying to ease her mind and acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"You really don't have to work that hard."

"Sure, I do." She leans in closer to Logan's naked body. His warm hand gently touches her hip, grazes over her expanding belly finally landing his caress on her breast.

"You know, if I were a hooker, this snuggle would cost you."

"I'll gladly pay."

"Really?"

"For this? Cash money." He kisses her neck softly, nudging her hair away with his nose.

Veronica rolls in his arms to face her husband.

"But seriously folks… have you?" She questions shyly, glancing at him through her eyelashes.

Logan runs his thumb down her cheek. "What? Ever been with a hooker?"

She nods.

"What does it matter? You're the only one for me." He kisses her gently on the lips. "I'm a one-woman man now and will be 'til the day I die. I've got a band of gold to prove it."

"I just want to know. I assume the answer is yes. Look at it as an opportunity for me to show you how cool I can be. Hooker? Who cares?" She smiles encouraging his answer.

"Well, here's your chance to be cool. Stop asking." He snaps and removes his hand from her face.

"I just want to get to a place with you where we can be really… intimate." She says bashfully.

"Fuck Veronica, we're as intimate as ever." He strokes her shoulder with his fingertips. "I just made love to you_, my wife_, repeatedly. I could draw a diagram of every spot on your body that makes you moan, purr, and gasp."

"I'm just saying, buried secrets tend to surface when I'm around." She says timidly.

He moves her hair off her forehead. "Maybe that's because of all the digging, huh?" His eyes widen to make his point.

"I'm giving you the chance right now to come clean. You tell all. I tell all. Go from there." She shrugs.

Logan exhales. "Fine, ask away. Ask anything you want."

"Have you ever been with a hooker?" Their eyes meet.

He smiles. "No."

She smiles and he laughs at her smile.

"You want to ask me anything?"

"Have you ever been with a hooker?" He grins.

"No." She swats his arm gently.

He laughs again. "No?"

Her expression turns more serious. He sighs loudly bracing himself for her next question.

Veronica's face is stern, unmoving. Logan prepares himself for the next doozey. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly. _She better not ask me about Duncan. Or Cassidy. Or Mercer. Oh God, Or Lilly. When did our past get so damn difficult?_

"What do you think of Avery Lynn?" She watches his eyes open with relief at the sound of her question.

He laughs. "I love it." He lies on his back looking at the ceiling. He smiles. "Avery Lynn." He ponders the little girl that would answer to Avery Lynn for a moment.

"How 'bout William Keith?" She pauses for his response. "We could call him Will."

He grins widely and rolls on to his right side to come face-to-face with his wife once again. "I was so ready to be put through the ringer." He laughs and kisses Veronica deeply. "And you throw baby names at me. You will never seize to surprise me, Mrs. Echolls." He kisses her again with some purpose.

"Good. I gotta keep you on your toes and call you on your shit whenever I can." She beams. "It's my job as your wife. It's the law." She chuckles.

Logan kisses his way down Veronica's jawline, neck, and chest, concentrating on her breasts and continues to her stomach. He rubs gentle circles on her belly, looking at the bump intently. "So, Will or Avery, huh?" He kisses her belly.

"While you're down there…" She chirps. He looks up at her through his eyelashes and continues his pursuit. "…You have a diagram to complete." She moans as his tongue finds one of her sensitive spots.

**VMVMVMVM**

Max and Veronica walk down the hallway, heading for Max's room. "You just handed over a hundred one-hundred dollar bills." She shakes her head incredulously.

"Yeah, I was there." Max grumbles.

"And what guarantee do you have that--…" She stops at the sight of Wendy sitting on the floor by Max's dorm room door with her luggage and Logan standing nearby.

Wendy sees Max and stands uncertain of his reception. Max runs to her and they hug.

Logan looks up and locks eyes with Veronica. His expression is a mixture of anger, concern and relief. She tilts her head and bites her bottom lip with guilt. They step toward each other ignoring Max and Wendy's reunion a few feet away.

Logan encloses Veronica in a tight hug and kisses her hair. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He says quietly.

"Max called me to make the pick-up at the bus station." She tightens her arms around his mid-section. "We didn't have much time so I called you and left a message." She looks up at his face while he runs his fingers through her hair. "We really were never in danger. Max caved quickly and paid to get Wendy out from under her madam."

Logan kisses her forehead and looks deeply into her eyes. "And Max couldn't do this alone?"

Veronica lowers her eyes and mumbles. "Maybe."

"Uh huh." He puts a finger under her chin to make his wife look him in the eyes. "I'm glad you called me to let me know where you were. That's a step in the right direction, Wifey, but you still need to be more careful." He raises his eyebrows in a pointed look. "This could of ended very differently."

She rises on her toes and kisses her husband on the lips. "I know." She glances over Logan's shoulder at the reunited couple groping each other openly in the dorm hallway. Veronica chuckles at the scene.

Logan follows Veronica's line of vision and sees the pair against the door. "Amateurs." He rolls his eyes, tugs Veronica's hand and the young newlyweds leave the area.

/tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 17

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4531

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 17**

**VMVMVMVM**

**During 3.12 There's Got To Be A Morning After Pill**

**Early February 2007: 18 weeks pregnant**

Veronica leans into the nipping on her neck. "Mmm, that feels good." Veronica moans.

"Oh, Veronica, you make me so hot."

"What? What did you say?" Veronica is shocked to hear someone other than Logan's voice. She pushes her tormenter away confused. "Connor? You're not Logan."

Connor laughs. "No, I'm so much hotter than Logan." He backs away from Veronica and exposes his abs. "Have you seen my six-pack yet?"

"I love Logan." She gestures to his abs. "They are way too shiny."

Connor grabs Veronica roughly and forcefully kisses her neck.

"No! Logan is hotter! I love Logan!" Veronica screams wiggling out of Connor's tight embrace.

She tosses and turns in the designer sheets. "Logan is hotter!" She wakes up suddenly untwisting herself from the bed coverings. She sits up in her bed and breathes deeply rubbing her hands over her face.

"Another Josh Hartnett dream, Sugarpuss?" Logan says casually as he watches his wife compose herself from the bathroom threshold.

She looks at her husband curiously. He's leaning on the bathroom doorway, brushing his teeth with a huge grin on his face.

"Connor Larkin this time." She shakes the image out of her head.

His grin grows. "But I'm hotter." She blushes.

Veronica turns to her hubby and slides out of bed clumsily. "Yep, you got me. Now move it stud boy, I have to pee. And when I have to go, don't get in my way or it won't be pretty." She shoves Logan out of her way as he turns sideways and sucks in his stomach to let her pass.

"What time is it?" Veronica asks from the toilet.

"Almost eight." Logan spits the toothpaste into the sink.

"Oh geez. I'm going to be late for work." Veronica begins to brush her teeth sharing the oversized mirror with her husband as he shaves and gets ready for his day of classes.

"Work, right. Are you sure you're not getting a body wrap and a blow out for our fancy date tonight?"

She strips her pajama bottoms with an extra wiggle. "You got me. I better haul ass if I want to fit in that brow shaping." She steps in the shower wiggling her eyebrows seductively at Logan's reflection.

He continues shaving. "Too bad you're going to be late for work 'cause I could show you what that wiggle with get you."

"Yeah, that's going to have to wait until after our hot date tonight, Dear." She says from the shower. "Oh and honey, I'm sorry to say that there won't be any sexy lingerie under this dress." She smiles at the memory of their fancy dinner out on the last night of their not-a-honeymoon and the naughty fun they had after dinner.

"Bummer. Why's that?" He runs the razor over his chin.

"Sadly, they didn't have any maternity lingerie at La Perla." She chuckles at the thought of the size of lace panties and bra that some pregnant women would need to fit into.

Logan wipes his face clean and walks to the shower, pulls back the shower curtain and peeks in on his sexy wife. "That sucks. Well, Snookums, don't you realize the sexy lingerie is only a bonus." Veronica smiles wickedly at him and sexily washes her breasts.

"I have it on good authority to never underestimate the power of interesting lingerie." She smirks.

He moans and quickly kisses her cheek, dodging the shower spray as much as possible. "You're a tease Ronnie. You're running late and now I have a big ass hard-on." He checks out her sudsy body again and groans. "Be ready at seven. Reservations are at eight." He walks out of the bathroom cursing under his breath, adjusting his erection in an attempt to be more comfortable.

"That was just a preview for tonight." She sing songs and finishes her shower. "I love you." She calls a little louder.

**VMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sitting at the help desk at the Hearst Library fidgeting with a pile of highlight markers. Her mind isn't staying on any one topic for long. She finds her brain stopping on the Dean O'Dell murder case most often. _Something isn't right about Mrs. O'Dell's alibi._ Her dad was going over the facts of the case with her the other day and things were not adding up.

"Veronica?"

Veronica jerks out of her thoughts and spins in her desk chair to face the person calling her name. "Bonnie."

"Can we talk?" Bonnie's eyes drop to Veronica's pregnant belly. "Oh, um… maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Um… what's the problem?" Veronica's eyes her own body skeptically.

"Tim's talked about you. A lot."

"Affectionately, I'm sure. So what can I do for you?" Veronica asks.

"Um, well this might be awkward since you're pregnant." Bonnie gestures to Veronica belly, drops her head and pauses to gathering her courage. "I got pregnant and someone slipped me RU-486."

Veronica's brow furrows in question. "RU--…?"

"It causes a miscarriage and I want you to find out who it was, if you're interested. I… I mean… uh, since you're pregnant." Bonnie mumbles.

"Oh… um, I'm more interested now _because_ I'm pregnant. Tell me about what happened." Veronica inquires as Bonnie details the facts of her case.

**VMVMVMVM**

Logan is sitting on the edge of their bed adjusting his cufflinks.

"Can you zip me?" Veronica is standing at the bathroom door with her bare back exposed to Logan. He gives her a low wolf whistle in appreciation of the view.

"Damn Sugarpuss, are you trying to make us late for our hot date?" He admires her beautiful, glowing shapely body. He approaches his wife and makes no effort to zip the back of her dress. Instead he licks a trail down her neck to the top of her back. "Mmm and you smell so good too." He kisses along the top of her shoulders. "I just forgot we don't actually have a dinner to get to. We can stay here and--"

"Oh, no. Do you know how long it took me to shave my legs? We're going on our date even if I have to drag you there by your ear." She shakes her shoulders to get Logan to pay attention to the zipper and stop kissing her neck.

"Mmm. But you smell so fucking good, Ronnie. I can't stop touching you." Logan nudges her ear with his nose.

"Feed me first then ravage me later." She turns toward him after Logan finally zips up the back of her dress. "I'm starving."

**VMVMVMVM**

Veronica dabs her mouth with her napkin and moans with approval. "That was delicious."

Logan smiles warmly at his wife seated next to him in the private curved booth at _Tripoli_, the new hot Italian place in Neptune. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, thank you. Everything was fabulous. How was your manicotti?" She sips her water.

"Excellent. Just as good as Luigi's." He tops her hand with his on the tabletop.

She glances at their joined hands and up to Logan's eyes. "Is there something wrong, Babe?" She pats his hand gently with her other hand and moves closer to her husband.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to spend some quiet time with my lovely bride before the shit hits the fan. That's all."

"Hmm." She nods. "This is quite an elegant restaurant for just a night out." She tries to read his face in the candlelight from their table.

He pulls his hand out from hers and places his arm on the back of the high-back booth. She moves into the nook of his arm.

"No ulterior motive, Darling. Honestly." He tickles her shoulder with his fingertips. "We have both been working hard at school. The ultrasound is coming up next week. We'll be moving soon. You're working for your dad and at the library, not to mention the small cases that come up. We're busy. I heard this place was opening. I wanted to try it. You love Italian food. It all works out nicely." He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Can I get anything else for you tonight, Sir?" The server asks quietly trying not to disrupt the couples' conversation.

Logan looks at Veronica's face. She simply tilts her mouth slightly. Logan turns back to the waitress with a smile. "The dessert menu please and another glass of Merlot." He points to his empty wine glass.

"Right away, Sir." The server disappears.

"You know, Honey, next week is the ultrasound." She looks at him cautiously.

"Yeah."

"The dessert menu and your Merlot, Sir." The server places the menu on the edge of the table and replaces the empty glass with a full one.

Logan looks at Veronica. She nods. "I think we're ready to order. She'll have the hot fudge sundae, don't forget the cherry…" Logan orders and Veronica smiles excitedly.

Logan turns to the server. "…and I'll have the tiramisu, with two decaf coffees please."

"Yes, Sir." She says with a bright smile and walks away.

"So, you were saying…" Logan encourages Veronica to continue her sentence.

"Oh right." Veronica takes a tiny sip of his glass of wine and looks at Logan for his reprimand.

He smiles and takes the glass out of her hand and takes a sip of his own.

"You're no fun. Anyway, so I have my monthly OB/GYN appointment _before_ the ultrasound next week." She snickers.

Logan coughs his sip of wine. "Excuse me?"

"Yep, we go to the doctor's office building for my monthly appointment then we walk across the street to Neptune Memorial for the ultrasound."

He scrunches up his nose in disgust. "They're not going to be poking around…" He swivels his index finger toward her pelvis. "…down there are they? 'Cause I'm not sure I…"

Veronica laughs. "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. I just wanted to warn you about what to expect."

"Ma'am, your sundae." The waitress slides the hot fudge sundae in front of Veronica. "And the tiramisu, Sir." She smiles and sets Logan's dessert in front of him. The server smiles at Logan again and sets their coffees on the table. She looks directly at Logan. "Anything else, Sir?" The word 'sir' slid off her tongue seductively.

Logan smiles at the very attractive, slightly older waitress for a moment longer than necessary. Veronica pinches Logan's thigh and smiles sweetly at the waitress. "I think that's everything. Just the check, please."

The server walks away quickly as Logan rubs his thigh. "Ouch, what was that for? She was just asking me a question." He says innocently and smiles at his wife.

"Uh huh, she was undressing you with her eyes." Veronica says nonchalantly as she enjoys a bite of her sundae.

"What's wrong with that?" He smirks and continues. "Do you think I should be at your OB appointment?" He eats a bite of his dessert. "I mean, the ultrasound is important but I don't know. Am I going to be the only guy in the whole place?" He eats another bite of his dessert.

Veronica eats a few more bites of her ice cream. "In the waiting room you're going to see women of all shapes and sizes, in all degrees of pregnancy. Some of them have their spouses with them but most don't." She sips her coffee. "Then I go in to see the doctor and she pretty much just measures my stomach and asks how I'm feeling. Pushes on a few spots on my belly then I go home." She smiles at her husband. "I was just trying to freak you out."

"You did, believe me. I was starting to imagine sitting in the examination room with your legs in the air and a nurse's face in your crotch." He sips his coffee. "That's not something a husband needs to see." He winces at his wife.

"I agree, that's not something I want to see either." She laughs and sips her coffee. "You'll be fine and this will give you the chance to ask the obstetrician any questions you have."

He nods listing his questions mentally.

A few minutes pass as the couple finish their desserts, enjoying the silence.

"Do you think Dick could be heartless enough to slip a girl an abortion drug?" Veronica asks softly glancing at Logan over her coffee cup.

"Wow, that's quite a question. Is there any reason why you're asking me something like that?" He raises an eyebrow in question.

"It's a case. A client came to me and she was drugged and had an abortion." She speaks carefully.

Logan leans back in their seat and thinks for a few moments.

He clears his throat and speaks quietly. "Veronica, I know you have a history with Dick and he has done some really stupid things in his life, but I just don't think he could do something like that."

She studies his face carefully. "Not even someone he cared about only to find out she was with someone else at the same time?"

Logan shakes his head. "I just don't think so. Wait-" He looks directly at Veronica sharply. "You're client isn't Madison, is it?"

"Ha! No. Oh God, no!" She chuckles and shakes her head disbelieving. "No, my client is Bonnie Capistrano. You know, the easy girl that Dick was sucking face with at the Pi Sig Party. She was also seeing my criminology T.A., Tim Foyle." She looks to Logan for his understanding.

Logan nods following along with Veronica's description. "Dick doesn't always make the best decisions but he has a big heart. I think that's too heartless even for Dick." He looks into his wife's eyes and pushes the hair off her forehead then kisses the spot his fingers just cleared.

"I didn't think so either." She says softly and grazes her fingers down her husband's cheek. "He's not ruthless." She sighs. "I went to talk to Bonnie today and met her BFF and roommate. She said Tim was thrilled when he found out she was pregnant." She pauses. "Dick, on the other hand, told her he'd give her a check to take care of it once she got a paternity test."

"Ow." Logan says under his breath.

"Classy, huh? Now I'm back at square one again."

Veronica stares deep into Logan's eyes and caresses his cheek enjoying their close proximity. Logan returns her gaze and studying her features. "Jesus, you are absolutely gorgeous. Breathtaking. Do you know how you effect me?" He whispers.

She kisses his lips passionately.

"Let's get outta here, shall we?" He growls. "Check please." Reaches his hand out for the first server to pass their table.

**VMVMVMVM**

Veronica is lying on the sofa in the Presidential Suite watching _The Big Lebowski_. Her eyes drift shut briefly and flutter open again. She desperately tries to stay awake until Logan gets home from his class. She is tired from running after leads in Bonnie Capistrano's case.

First, she met with Tim Foyle in order to get his password on the camera she placed in his office the night before. Then, she had to trek across town to Capistrano Ministries and talk to Bonnie's father and, finally, she stopped by the Neptune Women's Clinic.

Her feet hurt, her back aches and she really wishes she had the energy to draw a bubble bath.

"Hi Honey, I'm home." Dick bounces in the Suite door.

Veronica barely lifts an eyebrow to acknowledge his presence. He flops down on the couch next to her.

"Where's my beer, woman?" Dick demands. "Isn't that your role as the dutiful wife to get the man a beer when he gets home from a long day?"

"We don't live in the dark ages anymore, Dick." She stresses his name. "And where did you learn a big word like 'dutiful' anyway? Have you been _attending_ your classes again?" She says sarcastically.

"I know stuff like that. Now, where's my beer?" He thumps his fist on the padded arm of the sofa.

Veronica moves from her lying position on the sofa to more of a leaning position adjusting the pillows behind her back more comfortably. "You'll get a beer after I get a foot rub." She wiggles her feet under his leg to emphasis her point.

Dick gives her a sideways glance. "No way! Get your smelly feet away from me, Ronnie."

She tilts her head and bats her eyelashes. "Pleeeeeease. My dogs are barking and I'm so tired." She whines. "Dick, you could just rub my feet for a few minutes…"

"Okay." He huffs. "But you have to rub mine too." He grins at his own brilliance of bargaining chips.

Veronica wrinkles her nose at the offer and exhales. "Oh, all right but you have to answer a few questions for me while I'm touching your gross paws." She says repulsed. "AND! You have to keep your socks on." She demands.

"Fine." He kicks off his shoes and turns toward Veronica setting his legs on the sofa parallel to hers. "Just stop whining before all the dogs in the neighborhood start barking." He grabs her feet roughly and begins massaging.

"Mmm, you're the best husband's best friend ever." She moans with delight and closes her eyes.

Dick stops massaging abruptly. Veronica's eyes open from the lack of rubbing.

"I believe the deal was 'I rub yours and you rub mine'." He smirks at his own joke.

She begins to rub his feet. "In your dreams, Dick. In your dreams."

"You know it." He laughs and she grimaces.

After a few minutes of quiet Veronica decides to take the plunge and ask Dick about Bonnie. She bites her lip trying to think of a nice way to ask the questions she needs answered.

"Um, Dick?"

"Hmm."

"Did you care about Bonnie?" She speaks very softly.

He shrugs. "I guess. She was a good fuck."

"That's all she was to you, a roll in the hay?" She asks cautiously.

"She was fun to hang out with. She didn't hang all over me like some girls do." Dick's voice softens. "She didn't care if I had money or not." His eyes finally rise to meet Veronica's.

Veronica notices Dick's posture soften. She is seeing the side of Dick that many people never see, the caring, sensitive side. Dick covers up his feelings with his vulgar comments and stupid jokes but deep down, he is a thoughtful and considerate person. He has made some bad decisions in the past but he has always been a loyal and trustworthy friend to Logan. Veronica appreciates and respects that about him.

"Did you know she was still seeing Tim?" Veronica continues rubbing his feet.

"We weren't exclusive. She could see anyone she wanted to." He shrugs.

"We're you upset when she told you she was pregnant?" She asks very carefully. She didn't want to spook Dick away with an insensitive question.

Dick shook his head no. "Nah, I figured it was probably Tim's. We only had sex twice." Dick's voice is louder and more confident. "That's why I told her to get a paternity test and then we'd talk."

"Did you go with her to the Women's Clinic?"

Dick nods negative. "Nope."

The room is silent for a few moments. Both friends are still massaging each other's feet deep in thought.

Dick's soft voice breaks the quiet. "What did Madison do to you, the other night, that made you kick her ass?"

Veronica smiles. "See came tramping in the Suite like she owned the place and proceeded to practically hump my husband in front of me."

Dick watches Veronica's expressions closely. "Did Logan tell you she slept with John Enbom the night before I got to Aspen?"

Veronica nods and smiles apologetically.

"I guess she was here trying to get with Logan, huh?" Dick questions Veronica with his eyes.

"I guess the bands on our fingers and my huge belly weren't enough of a clue that he wasn't interested." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"I was thinking…" Dick looks up at Veronica's face judging whether he should propose his idea or not.

"Well, spit it out already. What were you thinking?" Veronica playfully snaps.

"I was thinking I might want to get a little revenge." Dick smirks but looks down at Veronica's feet.

She grins. "I'm listening."

"That's where I need help. We have to hit her where it hurts but we can't be obvious."

"Canceling her credit cards is too easy." Veronica thinks for a minute. Dick hits a tense spot on her foot perfectly. "Oh, right there." She thinks for another second. "It's too bad we don't know any ex-cons." She looks at Dick with a gleam in her eye that would scare some people.

Dick smiles maliciously. "You know Ronnie, I really thought you were going to be a total bitch while you are pregnant. You know make Logan run out in the middle of a rain storm at midnight to get a crazy craving filled or hysterical crying all the time or just a raging bitch…" He looks up and grins. "…well, more than usual." He pauses. "But you're not crazy pregnant woman. You're happy." He gives her a genuine smile. "You look good, Ronnie."

She returns his smile. "I am happy… buuuutttt, if you want lunatic bitchy Veronica… I can make it happen like that." She snaps her fingers for effect and digs her feet into his thigh.

He scurries to get away from her pointy little feet and worms his feet under her butt roughly.

"Stop."

"No. You stop."

"You first."

Logan comes into the Suite and stops at the entryway watching his wife and his best friend bend and twist away from each other's feet.

"You're feet smell."

"Ouch. So do yours."

"Yours smell worse."

Logan tries not to laugh out loud but he is so happy to see Veronica and Dick letting loose _together_.

"Alright, truce on three."

"Okay, on three."

"One. Two. Three." As soon as the word 'three' is out of their mouths, they both dig their feet into the other person with more determination than before, one last time for good measure.

Veronica and Dick lay on the sofa breathlessly laughing.

"Are you fondling my wife again, Dick?" Logan states nonchalantly from the entranceway.

Dick and Veronica shift to look at Logan. "Hi Honey. You're home." Dick says flirtatiously to Logan but doesn't move from his twisted position on the sofa.

"Darling, could you be a sport and get a beer from the fridge before you come over here and kiss me." Veronica bats her eyelashes and if she were sitting up she would tilt her head.

Logan raises an eyebrow in question. Veronica and Dick giggle.

Not getting any answers, Logan submits and goes to the kitchenette to retrieve the beer. He sits in between his wife and his best friend on the sofa and kisses Veronica on the lips quickly. He hands her the beer without question and opens his own beer. He knows one sip of wine with dinner is the most alcohol Veronica will consume during her pregnancy but he is intrigued with her request.

Veronica takes the beer from her husband's hand and reaches across Logan to hand Dick the beer.

Logan looks to his wife on his right and to his friend on his left confused. "What's that all about?"

"I demanded the woman get me a beer and damn it, she listened." Dick thumps his fist on the sofa to stress his words as he did earlier.

"Technically, Logan got you a beer but the sediment was implied."

Logan gives an 'explain please' look to Veronica.

"It was a deal. I get Dick a beer and he rubs my feet."

"I rubbed hers and she rubbed mine." Dick smirks.

Logan sneers at Dick. "Well, it's a good thing I got home when I did then."

"What? Are you jealous?" Dick taunts Logan.

"Boys, boys. Settle down. Your bromance will survive our marriage, don't worry." Veronica snarks.

"Our own little sickening threesome." Dick smiles at the thought.

"Ick." Veronica makes a sour face.

"Speaking of threesomes, where are you going to stay once we move out of the Suite at the end of March?" Logan takes a swig of his beer.

"That's so far away, dude." Dick drinks from his beer and thinks for a moment. "Maybe I'll move out of here and find a place closer to the beach."

Veronica nudges Logan's arm. Logan looks to Veronica for encouragement. She nods.

"I might know just the place." Logan takes another swallow of beer. "You could move into our pool house _temporarily_ until you find something else." Logan glances at Dick's reaction. "It's not very big but it's separate from the main house and the beach is a block away."

"Cool. I'm in."

"It's only temporary." Veronica pipes in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Temporary. Smerporary." Dick thinks about his new digs.

"We're going to have the baby so no wild parties." Veronica reprimands.

"And it isn't free." Logan gives Dick a pointed look.

"It's gotta be cheaper than living in a fucking hotel suite for Christ's sake." Dick chuckles.

"Since that's settled, I'm going to bed. Care to join me?" Veronica directs her question to Logan but Dick answers. "Yeah, I'll be in as soon as I'm done my beer, Honey."

Logan glares at Dick and gulps down the rest of his beer. "Forget it, the offer has been withdrawn." He follows Veronica into their bedroom and shuts the door.

Dick calls after his friend. "Good night to you too, _Honey_."

/tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 18

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3338

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Part 18**

**During 3.12 There's Got To Be A Morning After Pill**

**Early February 2007: 18 weeks pregnant**

Veronica walks in to Mars Investigations, puts her messenger bag on the floor and begins going through the mail on her desk. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Honey." He gets up from behind his desk and kisses Veronica on the top of the head. "How are you feeling today, oh dear daughter of mine?"

"So, I found out something on the O'Dell case. There was a guy who heard the shot around 2:20." She notices a large envelope addressed to her. "What's this?" She holds up the envelope so Keith can see it clearly.

"I don't know. It's addressed to you."

"With no return address." She glances at her Dad and cautiously opens the envelope with her finger. She pulls out a large photograph of herself leaving of the Neptune Women's Clinic.

Keith picks up the letter accompanying the photograph and reads it out loud. "Dear Sir or Ma'am, the enclosed photographs were taken at Neptune Women's Clinic, which performs abortions."

Veronica is appalled. "I can't believe these people."

Keith sorts through the enclosed literature.

"They sit up in a building with their telephoto lens and take pictures of people in their most private, personal moments. That's disgusting."

"Uh, Honey, that's how we pay the rent."

"It's different."

"I'd like to think so. Is everything all right? Why were you at the Clinic? Your doctor's across town, isn't she?"

"I visited the Clinic for a case. Someone slipped my client RU-486, and it caused a miscarriage."

"That's awful. I hope you're being careful."

"I am. Where did this come from?"

Keith pushes the pamphlets around on the desk and reads one of the titles. "Does everyone go to heaven?"

"Actually, what does it say? I've got intro to Theology next semester." She takes the leaflet out of Keith's hand and pages through it.

"Here's a bookmark if you can't make it all the way through." He chuckles. "Good Word Press, San Diego."

"Harassing women in crisis since 1973. You think maybe you want to get all up in their 'bid'ness?" She glances at her father.

"Hmm. I'm thinking maybe Logan would be a better partner in crime."

"What? I am so much better at good cop bad cop." She stomps her foot in protest. "Logan doesn't know my client so he won't be able to identify anyone fishy. I have to go." Veronica boasts.

"Oh, all right." Keith concedes.

**VMVMVMVM**

Dick is sitting in the food court reading a magazine with a video game character on the cover. Veronica approaches and reads over his shoulder as she sits down in the chair next to him. "Those aren't real you know? They airbrush it in."

"Yeah, well, tell my dick that."

"She's a cartoon." Veronica crinkles her lip.

"Your point?"

She moves a bit closer again and lowers her voice. "I talked to a certain tattoo-covered friend."

Dick's eye shift to Veronica deviously.

"It's seems our favorite '09er just received a brand new Mercedes for her birthday." Veronica eyes the seating area for any eavesdroppers. "I have a feeling it may go missing in a day or two."

Dick flips the page of his magazine and doesn't respond. Veronica stands to leave. "I'll keep you posted." She turns to walk away and almost smacks right into Mac.

"Easy there Bond. Where are you off too so quickly?" Mac shifts her tray out of Veronica's way, careful not to spill anything.

Dick discreetly checks Mac out while she chats with Veronica. His eyes finally find her face and their eyes meet briefly before he turns back to his magazine.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I have to go talk to a client. But, here…" Veronica pulls her chair out for Mac. "…have my seat. I even warmed it up for you." Veronica left the food court before Mac could respond.

Mac stood with her tray in-hand deciding whether she should sit with Dick or find somewhere else to eat her meal.

"Sit. I don't bite… unless you want me to." Dick smirks continuing to read his magazine.

Mac breathes deeply and sits. "So…" She awkwardly eats her meal.

Dick pages through his magazine trying desperately to think of something to say. Anything, but he comes up short. He remembers how great Mac looked at Logan's wedding and swallows audibly. "Do you always eat here at the food court?" _Geez, That's the best I can come up with? Fuck._

"Um, well, I live on campus so I don't have many choices." Mac moves the food around her plate with her fork. _Oh yeah, this isn't uncomfortable at all. _She glances at his magazine. "Is that this month's _Gadgets_?" She pulls the magazine cover toward her to see it more clearly.

"Yeah. Do you play?"

"I can whoop your ass in any game out there." She states boldly taking a bite of her eggplant.

Dick huffs. "Yeah right. I'd like to see you try."

"All right. When and where?" Mac questions.

"My suite. Friday night." Dick says studying Mac's face.

"Seven o'clock and you buy the pizza." She commands with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's a date." Dick confirms.

**VMVMVMVM**

Veronica walks into her old apartment early in the morning. Keith is not in the kitchen or living room but the coffee is brewing and noises can be heard in Keith's bedroom. _Ah, a man after my own heart._ She helps herself to a cup of coffee and leans against the counter warming her hands on her coffee mug. "Dad, it's me." She calls toward the bedrooms. Keith doesn't answer. "Yohoo, Dad, you home?" She says to herself knowing that her dad was just in the other room.

Veronica places her cup on the counter and starts searching the apartment for her book. She lifts sofa cushions and stacks of magazines, she hunts under the sofa and behind the television. She's on her hands and knees rummaging in the bookshelf behind the armchair when Keith comes into the living room.

"Have you…" Veronica hollers from behind the chair.

Keith, unaware of Veronica behind the furniture, jumps a foot off the ground and clutches his chest. "Geez, Veronica…" He gasps.

Veronica kneels behind the armchair and giggles. "…seen my book, _Either/Or_?" She smiles innocently. "Did I take a few decades off the ole ticker?"

"You stopped my heart, all right. What are you looking for?"

"My book. I've looked everywhere for it and this is my last resort." Veronica's cell phone rings from it's place on the kitchen counter.

She is not in any position to hop up and run to the phone being four and a half months pregnant and kneeling in the corner of the room. "Dad, could you get that." She gestures to her phone.

"Oh sure." Keith turns and answers his daughter's cell phone. Veronica slowly stands.

"Hey Bobcat, you weren't on top of me naked this morning when I woke up? Where is your sexy ass? After last night, I would of thought you would be tired-…" Logan says in his sultry bedroom voice quickly before Keith could say anything.

Keith cuts Logan off, flustered. "Um… ah… let me get Veronica."

Logan clears his throat thoroughly embarrassed. "Yeah."

Keith gives Veronica the evil eye and hands her the cell phone. "It's Logan and tell him it's a good thing he married you or I would break his kneecaps."

"Logan?" Veronica snatches the phone from her father's hand with a glare. "Dad said it's a good thing you married me or he would break your kneecaps. What did you say to him?"

"Jesus, Veronica, I wasn't expecting your dad to answer your phone." He huffs. "Who am_ I_ to think that _you_ would be the one to answer _your cell phone_. For Christ's sake." Logan whines. "If I wanted to talk to your dad, I would of _called_ your dad."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You rang?" She dismisses Logan's minor freak out on the other end of the phone.

"I called to find out where you were this morning and I think my phrasing was 'why wasn't you sexy ass on top of me naked this morning when I woke up?' Then I might of suggested that I thought you would be tired from last night's activities."

"Oh God." Veronica rubs her hand over her face thinking of her father getting an earful of dirty talk from her husband.

"I think I'll steer clear of Papa Mars for a few days." Logan sighs. Veronica laughs uncomfortably.

"I'm over at my dad's place looking for my damn book." She glances at the clock on the stove. "I've been up for about three hours cramming for Psychology."

Logan's sexy voice was back. "Why didn't you wake me up for some _cramming_?"

Veronica lowers her voice so her dad can't hear what she's saying. "The fact that we were…" She fake coughs. "…cramming last night is the reason why I was up so freakin' early this morning."

"Well what are your plans for today?" Logan pauses. "I actually need to go to the library later if you want to go with me."

"You need to do some cramming in the stacks?" She chuckles.

"If you're offerin'…"

"I'll meet you at the library this afternoon. I have a few errands to run first."

"Snookums, be careful, please. I love you."

"Love you too. Talk to you later. Bye." They hang up.

Keith is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, sipping his coffee. He points to a picture of a man in the paper. "Hey look, it's the guy from the printing office."

Veronica moves closer to examine the photo and the accompanying story.

"Apparently the preacher is leaving cable access for the big-time."

"That guy Thurman is the ministry's CFO?"

"Should a ministry have a CFO?" Keith questions with a head tilt.

Veronica shakes her head.

"You don't think he did it, do you? He struck me as being aggressively pro-life." Keith looks at his daughter curiously.

"How do you think a televangelist with a pregnant, unmarried daughter would play to his flock? A fly in the collection plate perhaps?"

"I think I saw your book in your room." Keith states calmly, at the same time Veronica opens her phone to call Bonnie.

"Oh, good." She heads for her bedroom to find her book and to call Bonnie.

A few minutes later she rushes out of her old room with her book in her hand.

"Success!" Veronica says triumphantly holding her found book up in the air victoriously. She bends to kiss her dad's cheek. "I'm outta here."

"What's the rush?"

"I'm off to church." She smiles wryly. Keith laughs.

As she shuts the apartment door, her cell phone rings in her hand. She glances at the ID and answers cheerfully. "Eli, my friend. How's it hangin'?"

"I ain't complainin'." He looks over his shoulder at the burgundy Mercedes. "So, if you want to see German engineering reduced to a cube, come by the yard this afternoon around two."

Veronica grins wide. "I'll be there right after church. Thanks Weevil. Bye."

Weevil looks at his phone unbelieving. "Church?" He shakes his head.

Veronica crosses the parking lot to her car and dials Dick's number.

Dick is sprawled on the sofa at the Suite watching cartoons. Logan is sitting on the sofa arm eating cereal. Dick's phone vibrates across the coffee table in front of the pair. Dick stretches his arm out and catches the phone before it drops on the floor. "Hi Sexy." Dick glances at Logan then back to the television.

Veronica rolls her eyes at his greeting. "Two today, if you want to watch the magic happen." Veronica says excitedly.

"Two o'clock. Cool. I'm in. Where?" Dick says as carefree as possible.

"Scrap yard on 12th near Bainbridge, across from the abandon train station. I'll meet you there." Veronica hangs up.

Dick smiles, shuts his phone and throws it back on the coffee table.

Logan raises his eyebrow in question and continues eating his cereal.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan slumps over his textbook studying at a table deep in the stacks of Hearst College Library. Veronica walks up behind him and kisses his neck softly. "I thought you wanted to get a little. Imagine my surprise when you actually meant you were studying." Veronica mockingly scoffs.

Logan pushes the leg of the chair next to him with his foot without taking his eyes off his paper. _The modern day equivalence of a gentleman offering a lady his seat? _Veronica thinks.

Veronica sits sideways in the offered chair with her foot resting on Logan's chair and looks at his profile.

"See somethin' you like?" He smiles and slowly turns to face his wife. His eyes widen at the sight of her flushed, tear-stained face. He scoots closer to her and encloses her entire body tightly in his strong arms.

"Sweetie, what happened?" He pulls back slightly to look into her eyes as he pats her hair down gently with his left hand and braces the back of her neck with his right hand. "Why are you crying?" Logan's voice is worrisome.

"I solved another case." She barely smiles and directs her eyes to the floor. "Bonnie's creepy BFF slash roommate gave her the RU-486." She breaks down in Logan's arms, sobbing.

"Oh, come here." He squeezes her in his arms. "It's okay. You did what Bonnie hired you to do. Finding out who drugged her will give her closure, Honey." He rubs circles on her back. "You did good." Logan didn't really know how to soothe his wife's sadness. When she got involved with Bonnie's case, Logan was hesitant to allow her to proceed with the investigation. He knew she was a marshmallow under that tough exterior shell but he also knew that the more he forbid her to do something, the more adamant she would be to investigate. So far in her pregnancy she has been pretty strong, not overly emotional but Bonnie's case hit a nerve close to home. Right now, in a quiet corner of the library, Veronica is soaking his shirt with her tears releasing all of the stress and anxiety she's held in for so long.

Logan feels Veronica's head slowly look up at his face. He was zoning out while he was being the supportive husband.

He looks down at her blotchy face and tear-soaked eyes and smiles warmly. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, thank you." She clears the tears from her eyes roughly. "Thank you for being here and not saying 'I told you so'." She smiles at the man she is madly in love with. "You always know exactly what to do when I freak out."

He smiles. "It takes years of practice… but I think I've mastered the caring, compassionate husband. Don't ya think?" He kisses her forehead.

Logan examines Veronica's bookless form. "Ah, Darling? Where are your books?" He gives her a pointed look. She looks at her empty hands.

"You thought this was going to be Logan lovin' time?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "'Cause I can still make that happen." He sweeps his books and papers out of the immediate area and pats the table. "Maybe we could reenact the time on the kitchen counter in Aspen… ah, minus the soda."

Veronica grins at the thought of their not-a-honeymoon in Aspen. "Sorry, Loverboy but I have to meet someone at two." She checks the clock on her phone and puts it back in her pocket.

Logan's head jerks to look at his wife. "Did you say two?"

She turns toward him casually. "Yeah, why?"

"Are you meeting Dick?"

"Um…" Veronica's eyes shift guiltily. She bites her lower lip grasping for a few more seconds to think.

"Out with it." He demands sternly.

Veronica rolls her eyes and sighs. "It's not like I was keeping it from you. Dick and I aren't secret lovers or anything." She shutters at the thought. "I just thought you would probably be better off _not_ knowing about this." Her eyes slowly meet his glare.

"Oh, this ought to be good."

"Well, Dick wants revenge on Madison so he asked for my help." She pauses and suddenly the table is very interesting. "We'remeetingatthescrapyardtocubehernewcar." Veronica spurts out as quickly as humanly possible.

Logan clenches his jaw. "Say again."

The blonde huffs dramatically. "We're meeting at the scrap yard at two to cube her brand new Mercedes Benz." She bites her lip again. "There, you happy? We're having a torrid tryst in the old train station."

Logan scoops up his belongings from the table, and stands to leave. He looks at his wife expectantly. "Well?" He makes a shoving motion with his armload of books. "Move you're ass, we've got a car to cube."

Veronica's jaw drops at Logan's reaction. _That's not what I expected. _She rises from her seated position and follows Logan to the door.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan and Veronica walk hand-in-hand from the Le Baron, across the street, and through the gate of the junkyard. Logan laughs out loud when he sees Dick Casablancas waiting completely out of his element. Dick is kicking rocks with the toe of his designer shoes, hands in the back pockets of his two-hundred dollar jeans with his head down trying to blend in until Veronica arrives.

Dick looks up from his rock kicking when he hears Logan laugh. He approaches the couple as soon as he notices them. "Perfect timing, Ronnie." He snarks. "I've been standing here waiting for like ten minutes trying not to touch anything that might give me Hepatitis." He looks at Logan's grin and points with his chin. "Why'd ya bring the old man?"

"Who? Him? Oh, I just found him on the corner with a cardboard sign that said 'Homeless and Horny'." She shrugs. "I thought I'd give it a go."

"Yeah, you were probably goin' at it like rabbits in the car." Dick says irritated.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Logan smiles at the thought.

Weevil walks up to the group wiping his hands with a filthy rag. "So, we're all set to go as soon as they finish." They see a small blue car being squished in the car crusher.

Weevil continues. "I even washed it so it'd be shiny when we crush it. I know it doesn't sound logical, but trust me, it's much better." He chuckles.

The blue car is lifted out of the crusher and the group watches with anticipation when the beautiful new Benz is set into the machine, GOTZMINE license plate included.

The sounds of metal crunching and glass breaking were music to Dick's ears._ Sweet justice. _He thought. Logan squeezes Veronica's hand and she squeezes back as they watch Madison's car become a square of bent metal.

Once the Mercedes is being lifted out of the car crusher Veronica steps toward Weevil and holds up a wad of cash and shoves it in his chest pocket. "For your trouble." She smiles and the three friends leave the scrap yard with thousand watt smiles on their faces.

**A/N:** The blue car that is crushed in the show while Weevil and Veronica are discussing Madison's car, is the exact car; make, model, year, and color; of my beloved first car. Sadly, it was totaled in my very first car accident. Thankfully, the only injury was my heart breaking when I saw my crinkled Honda Civic.

/tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 19

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 2053, sorry it's a little short

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 19**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.13 Postgame Mortem**

**Mid-February 2007: 18 weeks pregnant**

Logan is outside on the balcony sitting at the outdoor table typing on his computer. Dick comes out of his room and scans the Suite looking for Logan. He bounces out to the balcony cheerfully. "Dude, I met a girl."

Logan is ensconced in his schoolwork and barely acknowledges Dick. "Congrats."

"No, dude, like a HOT girl at a party a couple of weeks ago."

Logan could care less and continues typing on his laptop.

"Like, volcanic hot. Like, I might have to use an oven mitt to feel her up." Dick laughs and looks at his disinterested friend. "Blink if you understand."

Logan sighs loudly and glares at Dick while he leans back in the chair relaxing his back from his awkward hunched position over his computer. "I understand. I heard you. Okay? Now can I finish my fucking paper now?"

"She's coming here tonight, and she's bringing her sister, who, I might add, she described as practically her twin."

"No thanks. I'm married, remember?" Logan holds up his hand and wiggles his ring finger. "And I already have a hot girl to feel up."

"You sure? We're thinking about going to the swim team's beach blanket blow-out." Dick says as Logan dismisses Dick's presence and goes back to typing his paper.

"Fine! Dude, you're married and booorrrrrrrring." Dick sings in a high voice as he leaves Logan to his paper on the balcony.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica strolls into Mars Investigations casually readying herself to face the piles of paperwork that needs filing. She hears her father's voice coming from his office. Obviously, speaking with a client. Veronica walks to sit behind her desk, gives a small wave to her father and begins her secretary duties.

A few minutes later, Keith escorts his clients out of his office, past Veronica's desk and introduces Veronica. "Mrs. Barry, Josh, this is my daughter, Veronica." Keith smiles proudly. "She's a freshman at Hearst."

Veronica smiles and points to Josh. "You're on the basketball team, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're a friend of Wallace Fennel, right?"

Veronica smiles and nods as Josh and Mrs. Barry thank Keith and leave the office.

Keith returns to his office and Veronica follows him. "So, what's up with them?" As she enters Keith's office she sees Cliff standing in the corner quietly. "Hey, Cliffie."

"V. How's my favorite pregnant P.I.?" He smiles.

Veronica hugs her belly with her arms affectionately and beams. "Good. Really good."

"So, it seems that Josh found his father, the Hearst basketball coach dead on the shoulder of the PCH and left the scene without calling the Sheriff. He says he couldn't get any reception on his phone so he drove straight home, covered with blood. When the sheriff arrived at their doorstep an hour later, Josh already took a shower, the clothes were in the wash and the coach's championship ring was on Josh's finger."

"Hmm." Veronica ponders the facts of the case.

"Mrs. Barry thinks it was the PCHers because there have been a number of carjackings on the PCH lately." Cliff states confidently.

"Where was the car?" Veronica questions.

"Not at the scene." Keith answers his daughter.

"Anyone that dislikes Coach enough to kill him?" Veronica inquires.

"Josh mentioned Mel Stoltz of Stoltz Industries."

"Hearst's primary benefactor?" Veronica asks.

Cliff nods. "The same. He wanted the coach fired."

Keith directs his question to Cliff. "Is Lamb going after the kid?"

"Well, he was thinking very hard about it, or he really had to pee. It's hard to tell with that man." Cliff jokes with a straight face.

Veronica considers this and agrees. Cliff turns to leave the office as the trio continues to talk. Veronica follows Cliff to the outer office with Keith on her heels.

Veronica settles in behind her desk and opens her computer.

"Well, how about the brother. Bobby? He can back up their story?"

Cliff nods negative, opens the door to leave and says, "Bobby is severely autistic. He won't be testifying for anyone." Keith nods in understanding and Cliff leaves Mars Investigating with a smile.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Buzzzzzzzzzz. The doorbell at the Suite buzzes loudly. Logan is watching television as Dick jumps off the sofa from the position next to his friend to answer the door. He swings the door open wide.

"Hello, gorgeous! Come in and meet Logan." Dick hops with excitement.

Logan leans forward curiously to see Dick's hot girl. _How hot can she be if she's dating Dick? _Logan thinks.

Melinda and Heather enter the Presidential Suite. Dick is grinning from ear-to-ear and gestures introductions with his hand. "Melinda and Heather Button, Logan Echolls. Logan, Melinda and Heather."

Logan smiles slightly at the sisters standing at the entranceway of the Presidential Suite. "Yep. Twins." Logan mumbles sarcastically.

Heather, the eleven-year-old "twin" walks across the room and sits down next to Logan making herself at home. "Hi. What are you watching?" She asks warmly with a big smile.

Logan is taken back by the assertiveness and spunk of this cute little girl sitting next to him. He looks at her amazed. "Hi." He watches her for a moment longer then glances at the television. "Uh, I think _Family Guy_ is coming on now."

Heather bounces in her seat with excitement. "Oh, I love that show."

Logan laughs at her enthusiasm for a simple television show. "Yeah, me too." He sinks comfortably into his seat. _Oh, to be eleven-years-old again. _He shakes his head.

Dick and Melinda wander over to the far end of the couch and start to make out. Melinda's legs wrap around Dick's waist quickly.

Dick mumbles in between kisses. "It's a true fact. The swim team is crazier than any frat on campus. They're wild men."

"It's a party on the beach, like with a bonfire and stuff?" Melinda coos. "I want to go so bad. I've never been to a beach party like that."

Dick breaks his lips away from Melinda's neck. "So, let's go."

She frowns and points her head toward Heather on the other end of the sofa.

Dick's eyes follow Melinda's head nod to see Heather and Logan chuckling at _Family Guy_.

"Yo, Dude. So, maybe you could keep an eye on-…" Dick asks with wide eyes and a hopeful grin.

"No." Logan says plainly without looking away from the television.

"I don't need a babysitter. I can just watch TV." Heather whines.

"Brilliant. Problem solved." Dick jumps up off the sofa, lifts Melinda into a fireman's hold and he runs out the door before Logan can protest.

Melinda yells from the hallway. "Be good!"

Logan looks at Heather dumbfounded. Heather returns the sentiment.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Weevil, how is my favorite ex-PCHer?" Veronica asks overly cheerful into her cell phone.

Weevil gruffs. "What do you want?"

Veronica tilts her head. "I was wondering who is running the PCHers nowadays?"

"You know the head tilt and the puppy dog eyes don't work over the phone." Weevil sighs. "I heard it was Arturo."

"Arturo? The weaselly little freshman? Arturo?" Veronica squawks.

"V, he was a freshman when we were seniors, a year ago. He's a sophomore now." Weevil argues.

"Are the PCHers carjacking on the PCH now?"

"Maybe."

"Would the PCHers murder someone in a carjacking gone wrong?" Veronica inquires.

"Maybe. What kind of car?" Weevil questions nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Veronica huffs impatiently.

"Hell yeah, it matters. Are we talkin' '86 Ford Taurus or '05 Vette?" Weevil pauses. "Now, I haven't been cavorting with known criminals so there's no need to call my parole officer but _I've heard_ that's not their style. They're more of a lay a nail board across the road and sneak up on the richie that pulls over to change the flat." He shrugs at the simplicity of their crimes. "Simple but it works, I guess."

"I'll tell your parole officer you said hi." She snaps her phone shut and disconnects the call.

**VMVMVMVMVM **

Veronica bursts into the Suite tired and blurry eyed. "Logan, my Dear, Darling, Studmuf-…" Veronica sings with as much excitement she can muster and slows when she sees a preteen smiling brightly back at her from the end of the sofa. "Hi, is Logan around?" She asks cautiously looking to the balcony and to Dick's room while she walks toward their bedroom.

"Um, yeah, he was working on this computer but I think he just went to take a shower."

Veronica stops before she reaches the bedroom door. _I shouldn't be rude._ "I'm Veronica. What's your name?" She offers her hand with a smile.

Heather stands cordially and shakes Veronica's hand. "I'm Heather. Are you going to have a baby?"

Veronica laughs at the ridiculous question and looks at her large belly. _Isn't it obvious?_ "Yeah."

"My sister is out with Dick, so I'm stuck here with Logan." She sighs. "He's nice, I guess, but I don't need a babysitter. I'm eleven, you know. I could be home by myself."

Veronica nods in agreement and understanding.

Logan meanders out of the bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt, his hair freshly washed. His face brightens immensely when he sees his wife for the first time since the early morning. "Hi, Sugarpuss." He plants a deep kiss on Veronica's lips, placing his hand on the back of her neck to pull her close and take control of the kiss. Veronica opens her mouth to allow his tongue access as their tongues meet and entangle.

Veronica tightens her embrace and runs her fingers through Logan's hair. His right hand slides down her back and tenderly touches the bare skin at her waist. His hand rises taking the back of her shirt with it until Veronica's hand grabs his hand swiftly.

Veronica grunts a low tone of disapproval. The noise brings Logan back to the present and remembers he and his wife are not alone. Their passion is cut short when Logan breaks his lips from hers and places his forehead against Veronica's forehead.

She smiles seductively and whispers. "Hi."

He returns her seductive smile. "We have company."

"Yeah, we've met." Veronica pecks Logan's lips quickly and takes Logan's hand to lead him to the sofa.

"Heather, this is my wife, Veronica." Logan puts his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"Hi, Miss Veronica." She beams. "You're going to have a baby AND you're married? Wow. That's so romantic." Heather says in a dreamy haze then continues questioning the couple quickly. "Did you have a big wedding? I bet your were a beautiful bride in a big fancy dress. Was your dress white or champagne? I hear champagne is the new, hot color. Did you have one of the veils that your dad has to lift up? Were you nervous? I bet you were beautiful. Oh my gosh, did you go some place fantastic for a honeymoon? Did you-…"

Veronica's face drops at the romantic fantasies of the young girl. Logan laughs at Heather's antics. "Heather!" He holds up his hand to stop her rant. "Heather, take a breath."

Heather calms slightly and blushes. "Oh, sorry."

Veronica is mesmerized by Heather's idealistic view of the world_. I was like that a long time ago. _

"No, it's okay." Veronica tries to ease Heather's embarrassment. "We did have a big wedding with a fancy white dress. It was beautiful." Veronica cuddles into the nook of Logan's arm. He rubs her shoulder lovingly.

Veronica yawns trying to stifle it behind her hand.

"I think Veronica is tired, Heather." Logan glances at his watch. "It's getting late. Why don't you go to sleep in Dick's room until they get back. We're gonna head to bed. Okay?"

Heather nods. "Okay, good night."

Logan and Veronica walk into their bedroom and shut the door.

/tbc


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 20

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3456

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 20**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.13 Postgame Mortem**

**Mid-February 2007: 18 weeks pregnant**

Logan stretches his limbs, feeling each muscle in his body extend, pulling most of the covers off his chest, and yawns loudly. Veronica snores softly next to him. He chuckles to himself at the sound and curls her into his arms tightly.

She shifts in his arms. "Good morning." She says with a groggy, sleepy voice.

"Hmm." Logan nuzzles his nose into her hair. "You were snoring." He teases in a whisper.

"Wasn't me. I don't snore." Veronica defends.

"Ha! I beg to differ. It wasn't me and I'm the only other person in the room so it must have been you." He inhales her shampoo scent. "It was cute."

"Snoring is not cute, even if it _may have _been me."

"Uh huh." Logan thinks for a second. "I wonder what time Dick and Melinda got back last night. I didn't hear them come in."

"I didn't either. Once my head hit the pillow I was out cold." Veronica rubs her eyes.

Logan's hand caresses Veronica's breast. "Are you awake now?" He says suggestively.

"Mmm." She moans. "I might be." She pushes her body against Logan's morning erection.

There are two short, rapid knocks at their bedroom door.

Veronica freezes in her place. Logan continues his ministrations.

They hear a few more knocks on the door. This time the knocks are a little more forceful. "Mr. Logan? Miss Veronica?"

Veronica glances suspiciously over her shoulder at Logan. Logan raises his head and answers the preteen's voice. "Heather? What are you still doing here?"

Heather knocks lightly again.

Logan leaps out of bed with a frustrated sigh. "Hold on. I'll be right there."

"I'm going to kill Dick." Veronica groans as she curls up under the covers in a tight ball.

Logan opens the bedroom door with Heather standing close by nervously. "What are you still doing here?" He storms across the living room to Dick's bedroom and peers in to see the undisturbed bed. _What the fuck._

He turns on his heel and glowers at Heather. "Where are they?"

She lowers her head ready to receive her reprimand. "They never came back last night." She mumbles.

Logan suddenly realizes he's misdirecting his anger. He walks over to Heather and puts his arm around her, patting her shoulder with his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." _I'm going to fuckin' kill Dick._ "I'm just surprised that Dick and Melinda didn't come home last night."

Logan's cell phone rings on the coffee table. He strides to the table and checks the caller ID as he picks up the phone. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?" Logan says sternly. Heather sits on the edge of the sofa cautiously.

"Dude, I'm in Vegas. Things got a little crazy last night. We decided to take a road trip." Dick looks over his shoulder at Melinda jumping on the bed in her underwear. "I think I'm in love, man."

"Mazel tov." Logan says annoyed. "Get your ass back to Neptune."

Veronica meanders into the living room in a fluffy robe and shares a questioning look at Logan with Heather.

"I would, but we just got here. The ride was a bitch." Dick whines.

"Imagine how much you'll hate it bound in the trunk of my car." Logan threatens.

"Dude, we got married." Dick celebrates.

Logan exhales and rolls his eyes. "Oh geez."

"I'm on my honeymoon, God."

"Get back here by tonight!" Logan slaps his phone closed with anger.

"So?" Veronica encourages an explanation.

Logan throws his phone on the table and kisses his wife quickly. "It seems Dick and Melinda are in Las Vegas."

Heather raises her eyebrows in disbelief. Veronica shakes her head. "Let me guess, they got married?"

Logan smirks. Veronica makes her way toward Heather and sits next to her.

"Oh. My God." Veronica says when she realizes her assumption is correct.

Heather sits calmly and thinks for a moment. She softly speaks looking toward Veronica. "Do you have any extra small clothes. I'm starting to smell." She wrinkles up her nose.

"Sure, come with me." Veronica pats her hand on Heather's knee sympathetically.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sitting on their bed working on her computer. She can hear Logan and Heather in the living room playing Mario Kart. It sounds like Logan is enjoying his time with the eleven-year-old and it warms her heart to think of Logan as a father. She smiles softly to herself and pats her stomach. _Only a few days and we'll see if you're a boy or a girl, Little One. And only a few more months before you come out and meet daddy and me. _She glows with excitement the thought of the baby arriving.

Her cell phone rings from her messenger bag on the floor. She reaches for her bag and lifts it to the bed. She digs the phone out of desperately before it goes to voice mail. "Hello." Veronica answers breathless.

"Hi Honey, how are you feeling?" Keith asks.

Veronica's heart warms at the sound of her dad's voice. "Hey Papa Smurf. How's it going?"

"Good, I guess. I just wanted to tell you that Josh Barry was arrested about an hour ago." Keith's voice quickly turns professional with a cold edge. "I know you have been working closely with Josh, I thought you should know."

"Yeah. He's a nice guy." Veronica says calmly. "Maybe I'll go see him in jail and see what he has to say. Maybe something good can come out of this."

"Okay, Honey. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Bye Dad. Love you too." Veronica hangs up and closes her computer to head to the Sheriff's station.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Oh, that was so awesome. Did you see that?" Heather shines.

"Hmm." Logan isn't impressed. "Yeah, if you're Daisy or Peach, you can use a heart to protect you."

"If I had this game, I would play it every second." Heather looks over at Logan a few inches away on the sofa. "We should have a tournament."

"Yeah, I'm beating you as Peach. You need practice."

"You're life is so cool. You have this huge TV with video games and a balcony. You live in Neptune." Heather beams.

"Yeah, it's Shangri-la." Logan deadpans.

"My family comes to Neptune every year for vacation. Do you ever go to Zip's?" The preteen questions with delight. "Best ice cream in the whole world."

"No, no Amy's is better."

"It can't be."

"It can. And it is." Logan states definitively.

"I don't believe you."

Logan looks at the girl next to him in wonder. "Why should you be any different than any other woman?"

Heather shoots Logan a disagreeing glare.

Veronica comes out of the bedroom with her coat on and her messenger bag on her shoulder.

Logan looks up from the video game. "Going somewhere?"

"I have to go down to the Sheriff's department and talk to Josh. He was arrested earlier today." Veronica says.

Logan looks to Heather and back to his wife. "We were just about to go to Amy's."

Heather's eyes widen with excitement and surprise.

Logan offers. "Do you want to go?"

Veronica thinks for a split-second. "Yeah, I won't be long at the jail. Why don't we head there first then go to Amy's together?"

"Okay." Heather bounces in her seat.

Logan smiles brightly. "Great. Let's go."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica, Logan and Heather walk into Keith's apartment with blissfully full stomachs.

"Heather, make yourself comfortable. Movies are over there." Veronica points to the television table.

"No porn." Logan jokes.

"Gross." Heather scowls at Logan's warning as she looks through the movie selection.

Veronica puts on an apron and begins inventorying peanut butter cookie ingredients.

Logan pulls up a stool to the kitchen counter. "So, Wifey, tell me again why you're making peanut butter cookies." He watches Veronica stretch to reach supplies on a top shelf and goes to her aid, reaching the ingredients easily. "When I'd much rather prefer Snickerdoodles." He kisses the top of her head and returns to his stool at the counter.

"Babe, I told you already these cookies aren't for you." She shrugs. "I kind of like Josh and I feel bad for him losing his dad and being arrested for his murder."

"Remind you of anyone?" Logan raises one eyebrow at Veronica. "I don't remember you bringing me cookies in jail." His tone is bitter and a little jealous.

Veronica darts a glance at Logan. "That was different." She continues to gather supplies without looking at her husband. "And I've apologized for that already." She mumbles under breath.

Keith opens the door to his apartment and sees Veronica baking in his kitchen with Logan sitting nearby watching her. He can sense the slight tension between the couple. Keith walks to Veronica looking over her efforts spread across his kitchen and kisses her on the top of the head. "Did you suffer a blow to the head?" He tries to lighten the mood in the room.

Veronica smirks sarcastically. "It's work. They're for Josh."

Keith finally notices an unfamiliar girl sitting on his couch watching a movie. He leans against the counter casually and gestures toward the girl. "Friend of yours?" He directs his question to Logan.

Logan almost forgot Heather was in the room. He turns on his stool. "Keith this is Heather Button."

Heather smiles brightly.

"Heather this is Veronica's father, Keith Mars." Logan introduces.

Keith softens his voice with a Dad-type of comfort. "Hi Heather. How are you doing?"

Heather smiles. "Fine. Thanks."

Veronica speaks softly so that Heather can't overhear her. "Dick took Heather's sister to Las Vegas and got married." Veronica holds Keith's glance conveying more to him than what was said.

Keith laughs incredulously and looks Logan in the eye. "So you're stuck babysitting while they're gone."

Logan shrugs. "They ran out of the Suite before I could tell them I was busy." He smiles slightly. "It hasn't been all that bad."

"Is she wearing your shirt?" Keith inquires.

Veronica nods as she mixes the cookie ingredients in a large bowl. Logan completes Veronica's thought. "She was running out of clothes and she was starting to smell." He looks at Keith defensively. "Heather's words not mine. I didn't smell anything offensive."

Keith chuckles and nods his head toward Veronica and her cookie baking. "So, this means you believe him?"

"I'm not sure. I certainly want him to believe I believe him." She glances at Logan then Keith.

"Ahh, sneaky. He may need some cheering up. I checked with Mason's girlfriend. She confirmed he was with her the night of the murder." Keith says confidently.

Veronica scoops some batter onto the cookie sheet. "How did Mindy take it when you told her you dropped the case?"

"I didn't quite drop it." Keith says a lot less confidently than before and rubs his head with his hand. "She had an excuse for the phone call that checked out. I hit up my sources at the hotel, but they don't keep surveillance tape that long."

"Wait, you have connections at the Grand? That lets you watch security footage?" Logan cuts in to the conversation surprised.

Keith nods with a big grin.

"Oh geez." Logan blushes with embarrassment.

"He won't give up his connection. I've tried already." Veronica bites her lower lip and commiserates with her husband. "He's immune to the head tilt."

Logan looks at Veronica then to Keith. "Well, I'm still have use of both kneecaps so I guess you haven't seen anything too bad."

Keith glares at his son-in-law trying to scare him and failing miserably. Getting back on topic, Keith details his findings. "I may have learned something bigger. According to valet records, someone took out the Volvo at 1:51a.m. and returned it at 2:59a.m."

"The witness said they heard the gunshot somewhere between 2:20 and 2:30. So, it's one of them, right? It has to be." Veronica says excitedly placing a tray of cookies in the oven.

"It doesn't have to be, but it looks that way. My relationship at the Grand doesn't have access to registration receipts. You know anyone over there who might be willing to bend some rules?"

Veronica looks at Logan. Logan smiles. "Yeah."

"Are you guys staying long?" Keith inquires.

"No, we just got back from the Sheriff's station. Veronica wanted to talk to Josh while he was in jail." Logan explains. "Dick and Melinda BETTER come home tonight. I can't entertain Heather for too much longer."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica, Logan and Heather stayed at Keith's apartment for a while before they headed back to the Neptune Grand. As they walked through the hotel lobby Veronica takes hold of Logan's arm to get his attention.

"I need to talk to Tina. You two head up the Suite and I'll be there in a minute." She kisses Logan quickly on the lips.

"Okay. We'll be upstairs." Logan leaves his wife in the lobby and he and Heather head to the elevator.

Veronica turns to the reception desk in the lobby. "Hi Tina. Have you seen our friend Rory Finch lately?"

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"Like since December tenth?" Veronica questions.

Tina checks her computer and agrees. "Precisely. That's his last day."

"Do you have a record of the charges made to the room that night?"

"Let's see." She taps a few keys on her computer. "They have a room service charge, crème brulée just before midnight. And they started a pay-per-view movie at 2:02a.m."

Veronica smiles at Tina sweetly. " I know it always says that the movie title isn't listed on the bill, but you guys know, right?"

"So true." Tina lowers her voice conspiratorially. "It was _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_."

"You don't have any way of checking to see who delivered the room service, do you?" She raises her eyebrows with anticipation.

"No, but I know who works the graveyard. His name is Jeff Ratner. They stuck him on the shift after they busted him for stealing toiletries."

"Ratner, eh?" Veronica squints her eyes together with distain at the thought of Jeff Ratner.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan and Heather approach the door of the Presidential Suite. "Okay, Amy's is better than the place I used to go with my parents." Heather concedes.

"Well, with age comes wisdom. You know, you can play Mario Kart online. We should have a weekly game or something, keep you sharp." Logan suggests warmly as he unlocks the door.

Heather looks up at him with disgust. "Quit flirting with me old man, I'm eleven."

Logan grins at his young friend.

"Geez, that's creepy." Heather jokes and enters the Suite.

"Yeah." Logan laughs as he follows Heather through the door.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Thanks Tina." Veronica turns away from the reception desk and calls her father. "Hey Dad. Rory Finch's last stay was December tenth. They had room service delivered just before midnight by Jeff Ratner and they ordered _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ on pay-per-view at 2:02a.m." Veronica says making her way to the elevator.

"Good work, Honey. I'll check into this Ratner guy and see what I can find out."

"Yeah, Ratner doesn't like me too much. I may have got him stuck on the graveyard shift. It's best if you go after him, he won't give me any information. Bye Dad." She closes her phone just as the elevator opens with a ding.

"Bye."

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan and Heather walk into the Suite and into the middle of a fight between Dick and his new bride, Melinda.

Melinda yells throwing a pillow at Dick's head. "You called me a freak!"

"I called your toes freakish. I didn't call you a freak. It's supposed to be big toe, little toe, and then on down the line, not big toe, bigger toe." Dick draws the toe order in the air with this finger.

"You make me sick!" Melinda yells again.

"I make you sick?" Dick is shocked. "You're the freak!"

Logan and Heather are still unnoticed near the door watching the newlywed's antics. "Should we come back later?" Logan snarks loudly so the fighting couple can hear him.

Melinda scoffs at Logan and her sister. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting to go for twenty minutes."

"Dude, you know a good lawyer?" Dick questions Logan.

"I know A lawyer." Logan answers.

Dick's shoulders fall in defeat. "Good, I'm gonna need one."

Heather and Logan look at each other just as Veronica joins them at the doorway.

"Get your stuff. We're going." Melinda shouts to Heather as she grabs her bag and marches to the door past Logan, Heather and Veronica.

Heather collects her backpack and follows her sister, stopping at Logan. She looks up at her friend. "Fridays at four are good for me." She smiles and hugs him around the waist.

Logan hugs her and smiles down at her. "It's a date." He laughs.

"Eew. You are so creepy." She laughs then turns to Veronica. "Thanks for the clothes. I had a lot of fun."

Veronica smiles at the girl lovingly. "You can keep the clothes."

"Really? Oh, you are so cool Miss Veronica." Heather leaves the Suite with a wave. "Bye."

Logan puts his arm around Veronica's shoulder and pulls her close, kissing her hair. She hugs him tight around his waist.

Logan grins mischievously. "There goes the old ball and chain, eh?"

"I need a shower." Dick grunts and sulks into to his room.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica slouches in her seat in Dr. Landry's class doodling on a piece of paper. She's thinking about what Josh told her at the jail the day before. _Why would Mason lie? Did he throw the gun in the ocean? Is Josh covering something up? Something doesn't make sense. Arg. Why can't this be an open and shut case? _

"Um, sorry, Professor."

Veronica tilts her head at the familiar voice. _Why is Lamb in my criminology class?_

"I need one of your students. Veronica Mars." Lamb bellows through the lecture hall.

Veronica rolls her eyes and raises her hand.

Lamb smiles and walks to her, standing right behind her. "Miss Mars." He beams with delight.

"That's Mrs. Echolls." She glowers at the Sheriff.

Lamb takes the raised hand and slaps a set of handcuffs around her wrist. "Veronica Mars… I mean, Echolls. You are under arrest for the aiding and abetting of the escape of Josh Barry."

Veronica's eye widen with surprise.

Lamb pulls her to a standing position and cuffs the other hand. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Professor Landry and the rest of the student body watch with amazement as Veronica is led out of the classroom in the custody of the Sheriff.

_Oh, shit. Logan is going to go frickin' ballistic. Could this be happening?_ She thinks as Lamb yanks her across the college campus, toward his squad car. _Of course, Lamb parks as far away from my lecture hall as possible so he can drag me half way across campus in handcuffs._

Students were beginning to stare at the sight of a uniformed officer of the law escorting a handcuffed pregnant woman to a police cruiser. _Nothing to see here. Go to class people, really, nothing here to look at._

"Veronica? VERONICA!"

Veronica turns to the sound of her name to see Wallace running towards her, pushing his way through spectators.

Lamb does not slow his stride. Veronica turns to Wallace as best she can with Lamb's firm hold on her left arm. "Wallace, call Logan tell him I've been arrested… A- And call my dad. Please?" Veronica strains her voice so Wallace can hear her but so she doesn't alert the entire campus.

Wallace paces his walk with Lamb and Veronica. "Girl, what did you do now?" Wallace gives her a pointed look. She returns the pointed look. "Allegedly." Wallace corrects.

"I made Josh cookies." Veronica yells as Lamb tugs her through a group of students and Wallace stops following the Sheriff and his _alleged_ criminal. _Logan is going to freak the hell out._ Wallace shakes his head and dials his cell phone.

/tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 21

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5067

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 21**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.14 Mars, Bars**

**Mid-February 2007: 19 weeks pregnant**

Logan looks at the unfamiliar phone number in the caller ID on his phone. "Hello."

"Logan Echolls?" A female operator questions.

"Yes."

"Please hold for Veronica Echolls."

Logan sighs trying to calm his anger before Veronica's call is connected. He's driving from Hearst campus to the Sheriff's department as fast as the law allows.

"Hello?" Veronica says timidly.

"Veronica, I'm on my way to the Sheriff's station as we speak." He states firmly. "Wallace called me while I was in Sociology and my phone was turned off. I only just got his message when my class was over. What happened?" His tone is calming slightly but he is still furious at his wife.

"I baked cookies for Josh and he was allergic to peanuts. Once the medics got him under control, he escaped custody."

"Did you know about his plan?" Logan says through clenched teeth.

"NO! I simply asked him if I could get him anything and he said some reading materials and that peanut butter cookies would be great." She says innocently and sighs. "See what happens when I try to be nice to people?" She smiles trying to transmit a lighter mood over the phone.

"Uh huh." Logan's mood is lifting now that he knows Veronica wasn't involved with Josh's plan. "Was Lamb decent to you? He didn't shove you around or anything did he? Because if he did, we might be sharing a cell when I get through with him." Logan warns.

"No, other than parading me across campus in handcuffs, he's been a perfect jackass." Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Alright, well, I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you need anything? And don't even say peanut butter cookies."

"Just your love. Oh and make sure my dad and Cliff know."

"Can I arrange for my conjugal visit while I'm at the station today?" Logan smiles.

"I'm counting on it. I'll see you when you get here." Veronica hangs up and Logan calls Keith and Cliff as his wife instructed.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Keith and Logan arrive at the Sheriff's department about the same time. When the two men enter the holding area Veronica is doing chin-ups on the overhead bunk bed frame, her hair is braided close to her scalp and she has a "handmade" tattoo on her left bicep.

"Please tell me you didn't help an accused murderer escape jail." Keith folds his arms over his chest.

Veronica jumps up from her seat on the bed and starts shadow boxing. "Yo, Pops, check it out. This girl ain't gonna be nobody's bitch. You better recognize."

Keith tries to hide his chuckle.

"Nice tat." Logan deadpans.

She smiles proudly. "I've had some free time. And, no, I didn't help Josh escape." She pauses. "Not intentionally. It turns out he's allergic to peanuts. His plan was to take advantage of my kindness."

"That's got to be the first time that's worked for anybody." Keith jokes.

She pulls herself closer to the jail bars and makes a loud kissy sound along with overdramatic puckered lips toward Logan.

He steps to her and kisses her lips with an equally overdramatic kissy sound. He pulls back slightly then goes in again for a real kiss. This kiss is deep and powerful. Logan's right hand extends through the bars and rests on the back of Veronica's neck and his other hand lies on her stomach. Her right hand holds his shoulder securely pulling him closer despite the bars and the baby in between them. Keith silently looks anywhere but at his daughter and her husband kissing.

Cliff stands in the corner of the room and clears his throat loudly. Keith, Logan and Veronica look to the corner of the room.

"Clifford, something wrong?" Veronica asks as her hand drops from Logan's shoulder when he turns to look in Cliff's direction.

"Besides the PDA, I just remembered I need to return _Caged Heat_ to the video store." Cliff steps further in to the room. "You folks want to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

"I'm gonna say the good news." Keith says.

"Josh's cellmate and key witness to the cookie incident ate the evidence and, icing on the cake, blew a point two-one on the breathalyzer when they booked him. No way Lamb can get a conviction and he knows it."

Logan and Keith share a glance. Veronica sighs with relief.

"Well, that sounds like great news." Keith says with a big smile.

Cliff continues. "Um, but he's gonna hold Veronica as long as he possibly can."

"AAHHHHH!" Veronica yells and pounds her forehead on the bars.

Keith steps closer to his daughter. "Can I get you anything, Honey?"

Veronica's forehead remains on the bar enclosure. "Oh, a couple cartons of smokes."

Keith clenches his jaw not finding her joke very amusing.

"What, Dad? It's currency on the inside."

"Any guess where I might find Josh?" Keith questions with a professional tone.

"Mexico?" Veronica shrugs.

"So you think he did it?" Keith continues in P.I. mode.

Veronica shakes her head. "I don't know. If he didn't, he sure panicked quickly."

"That was my thought too." Keith states.

"Yeah, me too." Logan butts into the investigators' conversation, feeling left out.

Veronica grabs his hand through the bars and squeezes it reassuringly. Logan looks at their interlocking hands and turns toward his wife again. His eyes meet hers and they share a moment while Cliff airs his option.

"I'm just saying, my entire workday is spent sorting through my various clients' lies. This kid? I think he's on the up-and-up." Cliff takes his briefcase and leaves the holding area.

"Okay, I've got an appointment with Dean O'Dell's old assistant. I can't just put his murder case on hold." Keith says and starts to leave the room, looks at Veronica, pauses and sighs.

"What?" Veronica looks at her father puzzled. Logan continues to look at his wife's beautiful face.

"Just… I thought this sight would be more traumatic for me, but…" Keith sighs and grins. Logan smiles.

Veronica makes a face at her dad as he leaves the young couple alone.

Logan and Veronica's hands are still interlocked. He backs away from Veronica slightly and looks her up and down. "Are you really okay?" His voice is full of concern.

"Yeah, just lonely." She bats her eyelashes at her husband.

"Oh, believe me, if I could break these bars down to get to you, I would." Logan kisses her forehead softly.

"Can you bring me a pair of your sweats or maybe a pair of yoga pants for me to change into. These pants are too tight. I won't be able to sleep in them tonight." Veronica runs her fingers in her uncomfortable waistband.

Logan looks at her baby belly and the tight pants she squeezed into. "Sweetie, you need to take the next step and buy some maternity clothes." He traces her whole stomach with his hand. "I don't want you squishing the baby if it's unnecessary." He squats down to the baby's level and kisses Veronica's stomach. "Is Mommy restricting you, Baby?" He places his ear on her stomach as if the baby will answer his question.

Veronica's fingers work through Logan's hair.

"You know, Mommy is in a little bit of trouble right now." Logan continues his one-sided conversation with his child. "She sometimes gets herself into these sticky situations. I'm counting on you, Baby, to get Mommy to calm down and be more careful. Can you do that for Daddy?"

Veronica rolls her eyes and massages Logan's head with her fingertips.

"I love you, Baby. And Mommy and Daddy are going to see you soon." Logan glances up at Veronica's face quickly. "As soon as Mommy gets out of the clink. We're going to see you swimming around in Mommy's belly. Daddy loves you, Baby." He kisses his wife's belly again and stands to look into her eyes again.

"Mr. Echolls?" An officer calls from the doorway.

Logan looks over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Time's up, Sir." The officer says authoritatively.

Veronica moans.

Logan turns back to the tiny blonde one. "I guess I have to go schedule my conjugal visit now." He wiggles his eyebrows and moves his hand on the jail bar up and down suggestively.

Veronica grabs his chin with her hands, reaching around the bars, and pulls his lips to hers. "I love you. I love you so much."

Logan can hear the fear in Veronica's voice. "Sweetie, it's alright. I'll be back as soon as I can. Cliff will stop in. I'll tell Wallace and Mac to come by too." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "You'll be fine. You're gonna get out of here in a couple hours."

Veronica looks at Logan, her husband and her rock, with anxiety-filled eyes. He was going to walk out of the room and she was going to be alone in this cold, dirty jail cell. Her hearts starts to beat rapidly and her chest tightens. _Oh my God, Veronica settle yourself down. It will only be a few hours. Lamb doesn't have a conviction._ She slows her breathing. _It must be this place. These bars locking out my freedom. Every person that's ever been in jail has probably felt like this; pathetic, vulnerable, helpless. _

"Mr. Echolls." The officer bellows again.

Logan kisses Veronica a long, deep, passionate kiss that makes her weak in the knees. He breaks the kiss and touches his forehead with hers. "I love you. I'll be back soon with more comfortable clothes." He lifts their interlocked hands and kisses each of her knuckles and backs away from the jail cell. Their eyes never leave each other's. As he backs up and his hand drops from hers, he sees the love of his life wipe tears from her eyes. His heart breaks into a million pieces at the sight. He blows her a kiss, turns and leaves the room.

Veronica sits on the bottom bunk and cries.

**VMVMVMVMVM **

Logan is picking through his clothes in a middle drawer of his dresser. _Think Logan think. What would fit Ronnie?_ He abandons the dresser and heads for the closet. _Sweats? Shorts? No, she'd freeze in shorts. Pajama pants? Oh, board shorts._ He holds up an old pair of board shorts that are a little too snug for his liking. _Perfect._ He laughs. _Yeah, perfectly down to her ankles._ He throws the board shorts on the bed and continues his search.

"Hmm." He ponders the pajama pants he has in his hands. They are dark grey with a million Guiness beer logos all over them. He shakes his no. "Nah."

Logan is deep in his hunt for clothing for Veronica to wear in jail when Dick strolls into the bedroom. "So, the old lady is in lock-up." Dick says more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Logan is on his tiptoes looking through his folded sweat pants on the top shelf. Frustrated at his lack of Veronica-sized apparel, he drops his hands with a big sigh and leans against the wall looking at Dick, who has made himself comfortable on the Echolls' bed. "Do you have any sweats that are too small? Maybe something a girl left in your room?"

Dick questions Logan with his eyes. "I knew you always admired me for my keen fashion sense, but girl's clothes? Does Ronnie know or is this our little secret?"

Logan rolls his eyes. "The clothes are _for _Veronica, you Douche. Her clothes are getting too tight and we haven't gone shopping for maternity stuff yet."

"I guess you're not gonna be seeing any black lacy panties or garters anytime soon, huh?" Dick contemplates the horror. "Dude, the fuckin' sucks balls."

"Yeah, well, right now I would just like to find my wife something that isn't fucking squeezing the baby so much that it leaves marks on her skin. Can you help or not?" Logan barks.

"It might be your lucky fucking day, Dude." Dick says over his shoulder as he leaves Logan's room for his own room, obviously having something in mind.

Logan collects the board shorts and a pair of Veronica's yoga pants heading for the door via Dick's room. He steps in his friend's bedroom to find Dick halfway under his bed.

Logan chuckles. "Do you keep all your clothes under your bed?" He pauses when Dick doesn't respond. "I'm heading out, did you find anything yet?"

"Yeah." Dick says muffled. He slides out from under the bed and rolls onto his back, looking up at Logan towering over him. "I found these." Dick swings a pair of red lacy panties around his index finger with glee. "I flung these across the room when Kerri was over last week, hoping she would forget them." He tilts his head in deep thought. "Or was it Shari?" He smells the panties and grins. "Who the fuck cares, they're mine now."

Logan clenches his jaw trying not to flip out at his friend. "Great. Thanks for nothing." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" Dick snaps. "These aren't for Ronnie…" He twirls the panties on his finger again. "…these are." He throws a pair of girl's sweatpants at Logan's head.

Logan catches the sweats easily and sniffs them with a wrinkled nose. "These weren't under the bed too, were they? 'Cause I don't think my wife would want to wear some skanky girl's dirty sweatpants.

"No, they're clean. I think Holly left them here and housekeeping picked them up and washed them. They've been in my closet for months."

"Cool. I'm out." Logan says as he leaves the Suite.

Dick stumbles to get off the floor quickly and runs after Logan. He jumps into the elevator before the doors close. Logan looks at Dick questioning his actions with his eyes.

Dick shrugs. "What? I'm bored and you never know when I'm gonna need to blackmail Ronnie."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Keith walks in to the holding cell area and sees Veronica lying on the bottom bunk staring at the bottom of the other bunk above her head, her arms are elevating her head in a pillow-like way.

"Did you bug Hank Landry's phone?" Keith asks in his stern, P.I. I-mean-business voice.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, rising to a sitting position on the bed and processes Keith's words. "Wait, what?"

"He just came storming into the office, saying he found a bug in his cell phone, asking me if I planted it. I didn't it. Did you?"

"No."

Keith stares at his daughter.

"Really, come on, Dad." She holds her hands out with her palms up. Veronica pauses for a second analyzing Keith's expression. She draws a circle around her head with her finger. "This is the face of truth."

"Yeah, that played better in a different context. But, okay, I'm a sucker. I believe you."

Veronica gets up from the bed slowly stretching her arms as she stands and walks toward the bars.

"Word of advice: you might want to start looking for a new mentor."

Her jaw drops. "Wait. He suspected me?"

"Vigorously. Though he emphasized that it was my bad influence, that you're a sharp kid, just a bit misguided.

Veronica looks off to the side thinking. "The movie. He knew why I asked about _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang._"

"You want to pick at his alibi, you should have asked him about the Clippers game that night. Men routinely accept the idea that women don't know sports. That's just a… mentoring sample, for if you're interested."

Veronica tilts her head and narrows her eyes with a slight annoyance for her father. Keith over-exaggerates a cheesy smile and points to himself.

Keith's face turns serious again. "You didn't bug him?"

Veronica shakes her head to emphasize her answer. "No."

"When I was at the Barry's house earlier, I saw their stack of mail sitting on the counter." Keith's eyes meet Veronica's. "There was a bill from Vinnie Van Lowe."

Veronica's eyebrows rise encouraging her father to continue.

"I asked Vinnie about it when I ran into him as I was leaving. He was dropping off some Nigerian fraud guy." Keith shakes his head and waves his hand to stress it isn't important. "Anyway, Mrs. Barry hired him about a month ago to find out if her husband was cheating on her. He didn't get a money shot but he got a photo of Coach Barry getting friendly with an attractive married lady in a parking lot."

Veronica's eyebrows rise further.

"He said he'd send me the photo." Keith states.

"Hmm, I'd like to see that photo too." Veronica thinks out loud.

"I spoke to Cyrus O'Dell's assistant this morning."

"Someone's been a busy boy." Veronica snarks.

"She told me Mel Stoltz showed up without an appointment on December tenth. She said she didn't know who he was until he left but the Dean was visibly agitated by Stoltz's visit."

"Isn't that interesting." Veronica churns the Keith's new information in her head.

"Cora was a wealth of tidbits. She also said that Dean O'Dell was out of Xanax and she called in his prescription to the pharmacy but she didn't know if he ever picked up the prescription." Keith explains.

"Did you call the pharmacy?" Veronica questions eagerly.

Keith smiles proudly. "As a matter-of-fact I did."

"And?..."

"…And Mindy O'Dell picked up the prescription."

"Well, well, well." Veronica walks circles in her cell mentally organizing all of the new facts. "So, according to the toxicology report, Dean had Xanax and alcohol in this system." Her head shoots up and looks at her father. "That puts Mindy O'Dell with the Dean at some point after the assistant left for the evening." She looks up at her father to ask another question.

Keith answers her question before she has the chance to ask. "I already talked to Lamb and he's bringing Mindy in for questioning and they are going to dust everything for prints." Keith smiles proudly at his investigating.

"Wow. I should sit in jail more often." Veronica chuckles but Keith doesn't find any humor in her joke.

Keith smacks his lips in a kissing gesture toward his daughter and exits the cell area. As he's leaving the Sheriff's department he passes Logan and Dick walking toward the holding cells.

Logan nods a greeting. "Mr. Mars."

Keith shakes Logan's hand. "I told you before, you've married my daughter, it's Keith now."

Dick steps forward and offers his hand to Logan's father-in-law. "Keith."

Keith's smile fades from his face as he shakes Dick's offered hand. "It's Mr. Mars to you, Dick."

Logan grins wide and Dick bows his head. Keith chuckles stepping past the two friends and clapping Dick's shoulder with his hand in a friendly way. Logan and Dick proceed down the hall to the holding cell area.

Veronica is walking circles in her cell. She steps a foot in each tile of the linoleum floor with her head down deep in thought.

"I love what you've done with the place." Logan says loudly as he and Dick walk closer to the cell.

Her head pops up at the sound of the love of her life's voice. "Logan." She coos and walks up to the bars for a welcome kiss. She notices Dick standing behind Logan and furrows her brow. "…and Dick?" She looks at Logan for an explanation.

Logan leans in and kisses his wife forcefully. He breaks their kiss and touches his forehead to her forehead, staring into Veronica's eyes. "He was bored." Logan says softly. "I've missed you terribly." He kisses the tip of her nose and steps back. "I brought you a few clothing options." He hands Veronica the clothing through the bars looking down at the clothes in hand then back to his wife. "Deputy approved, of course."

Veronica takes the clothes out of Logan's hands examining it closely. "I'm surprised Lamb didn't want to try it on first."

"He did." Dick pipes up.

Veronica glances at Dick quickly. "Oh God, I hope your kidding." She holds up the board shorts then the yoga pants and finally the woman's sweatpants. "These aren't mine. Where did you get these?" She turns to her husband waiting for his clarification.

"They're Molly's." Dick says with a smile.

Logan looks at Dick then to Veronica. "Holly's." Logan corrects.

"Holly, right. Holly's." Dick nods in agreement.

"Do I know Holly?" Veronica questions the two men standing on the other side of the bars.

"She was the really smokin' hot chick from that frat party." Dick describes as if it is obvious.

Veronica looks to Logan for an answer. "She was only around for a week or two. You probably don't know her."

"Are these clean?" She looks at the sweatpants, turning them to look at the front then the back and the front again.

"Yeah, she left them in my room and housekeeping washed them." Dick says.

"Hmm." Veronica weighs her choices in garments. "I would go with the board shorts but it's kind of cold in here. So I think I'm going with Holly's sweats." She smiles at Dick and Logan, throws the clothes on the bunk and walks to the bars. She puts her hand on top of Logan's, which is resting on the crossbar.

"Sweet." Dick proclaims looking around the holding area. His eyes lock on the toilet to the side of the room in full view of the entire holding area. He points at the toilet and laughs. "You have to use that? There?"

Veronica and Logan tear their eyes away from each other and follow Dick's finger to the toilet.

"Not if I can help it. I'm thinking of bribing Sacks to escort me to the Ladies room down the hall."

"I'll talk to him when we leave." Logan smiles at his wife. "God, you're beautiful." His fingertips trace her cheekbones and her jaw line. He moves as close to the bars as he can. She pushes her body up against his squishing her belly tight against the bars. "Can we have our conjugal visit now?" He waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She smiles and squeezes his hand tenderly. "I need someone to keep me warm in this cold cell. Think you can shimmy through the bars, Echolls?"

"Lamb didn't let you keep the handcuffs did he, Bobcat?" Logan is speaking softly touching his nose to her nose gently.

"Afraid not, Babe." She mocks disappointment.

"So, what do you do all day in the brink, Ronnie?" Dick's voice interrupts the couple's moment. He is still looking around the room in amazement.

"I gave myself a tattoo." She pulls her sleeve up to show off her, now smeared, artwork.

"Any sexy cellmate lovin'?" Dick shakes his shoulders suggestively.

Veronica glares at Dick. "Um, I think you need a cellmate for that."

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything else?" Logan asks in a comforting voice.

"There is one thing you could do for me, if you're heading back to campus." She bats her eyelashes at her husband. Logan nods. "Get my wireless card back from the deputy and give it to Mac. She said she needs it for a thing tonight."

"Mr. Echolls? Times up." A deputy bellows from the doorway.

"Arg. Okay, no tears this time." Logan looks deeply into Veronica's eyes. "That broke my heart." He kisses her forehead with a long, soft kiss. She closes her eyes and savors his touch. "I love you." He whispers and plants a long, slow, deep kiss on her mouth.

"Alright, enough already. It's not like she's goin' to the gas chamber or anything." Dick tugs on Logan's arm.

Logan ends their kiss and winks at Veronica, stepping away from the jail cell.

Dick holds his cell phone up and grins brightly. "Say cheese." He snaps a picture.

Veronica gives Dick a look that could burn through his skin.

"I'm not afraid of you, there are bars in between us. Bye Ronnie." Dick chimes as he leaves the room. Logan grins at Dick as he passes to exit then locks eyes with Veronica.

"Oh, you wait Casablancas. I'm gonna taser your ass." Veronica yells to Dick's retreating figure.

Veronica waves at Logan when he turns and leaves.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Parker opens the dorm room door to see Logan and Dick standing in the hallway. "Logan… and Dick." Her voice lowers with Dick's name.

"Hey, Uh, is Mac around?" Logan asks nicely.

"Yeah, come in." Parker whisks her arm to the side as an invitation for the guys to enter the dorm room.

Logan and Dick walk in the dorm room where Mac and Bronson are sitting on Mac's bed. Bronson is listening to the messages on his phone.

"Hey." Mac greets Logan. She looks around Logan to address Dick. "Sorry about Friday night. I hope you got my message." Dick gives Mac a confused look. "You know, video games and pizza, Friday night? I left you a message."

Dick nods in understanding. "Right. Um, yeah, I got your message. That's okay…" He swallows and bows his head. "…I was out of town anyway."

"Getting married." Logan beams with this juicy tidbit of gossip.

"WHAT?!" Mac screams. Parker comes to Mac's side of the room to be involved in this conversation. Bronson watches the friends interact with his brow squished in a confused way.

"Fuck, Logan. Why did you say that, Dickhead." Dick punches Logan's arm solidly.

Logan rubs his arm where Dick's punch landed. "I can't keep something that big to myself forever."

Dick looks at Mac, Bronson and Parker's inquiring faces. "I took a girl to Vegas, we were drunk, we got married and now we're getting divorced. End of story." Dick punches Logan again in the same spot as before for good measure.

Parker analyzes the two men standing in front of her for a second. She wiggles her index finger between Dick and Logan quickly. "So you two are both married men." She points out with a big grin.

Mac grins and continues the ribbing. "But, you're…" She points to Logan. "…married to the woman you feel in love with when you were twelve and the mother of your child." She points to Dick. "Him, not so much." Everyone laughs except for Dick.

Logan hands Mac the wireless card. "Veronica asked me to bring you this."

"Performing a favor from a jail cell? The girl has serious friendship skills." Mac throws the wireless card on her desk.

Bronson closes his phone disgruntled. Everyone's attention goes to Bronson. "Jason can't do it either. He's out of town."

"Oh, sorry. Bronson, this is Logan and Dick. Logan is married to Veronica, she's in jail right now and Dick is married to some nameless woman." Mac introduces.

"Hey, so you're the PHAT guy?" Logan asks Bronson. Bronson nods.

"He's not skinny but I wouldn't say he's fat. Manners, Dude, geez." Dick mumbles behind Logan's shoulder.

Logan rolls his eyes at Dick's ignorance. "P-H-A-T phat, not obese fat."

Dick nods in understanding but not really understanding Logan's definition.

Parker looks Logan up and down and then shares a glance with Mac. Mac nods her head once and smiles.

"Logan, what are you doing tonight?" Parker asks overly sweet.

"I have a paper I have to finish and then I'm going to go pick up Veronica as soon as she's released."

"Dick?" Parker chirps.

"Parker?" Dick eyes Parker.

"Can we, like, borrow you?" Parker asks with a big bright, toothy smile.

"Mmm, sounds sexy." Dick thrusts his hips a few times. "Will we be naked?" Dick wiggles his eyebrows at Parker.

"Um, NO!" Parker says firmly. "But it will be fun."

"What kind of fun can you have when you're not naked?" Dick questions.

"Trust us." Mac says confidently.

"Okay, well then, make sure Dick gets home safely." Logan pats Dick on the top of the head like a dog and leaves the dorm room.

"Bastard." Dick punches in Logan's direction as he leaves but Logan moves away from the punch quickly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Weevil?" Veronica asks surprised to see the ex-leader of the PCHers standing in the middle of the Sheriff's department reception area. "What brings you here?" She signs a few sheets of paper and pushes the papers toward Inga across the desk with a smile.

"I'm paying a parking ticket. You?" Weevil questions.

"You mean you didn't see Lamb drag me across campus in handcuffs this morning?" Veronica replies calmly. Weevil lifts his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, that was a lot of fun. I was just released." Veronica tilts her head. "Could you give a girl a ride home?"

"I have my bike, V. Brand new, right off the showroom floor." He smiles at the thought.

"So."

"Um, well, I don't know if you've noticed but your pregnant." Weevil speaks slowly drawing the last two words out for emphasis.

Veronica waves his concerns off with a wild flap of her hand. "No problemo, amigo."

Weevil shakes his head knowing she will be going home on his bike and punches will probably be thrown before this evening is over.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM **

Veronica hurls her leg over the back of Weevil's new bike. "Sweet ride. It's nicer than your old one."

He hands her her messenger bag. "Thanks. V, you sure about this?" Veronica throws the strap of her messenger bag over her one shoulder and positions the overstuffed bag comfortably in behind her back.

"Yep." She tightens the strap on her helmet and stares at Weevil waiting for him to get moving. "Come on, chop chop. I've got places to go."

Weevil takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and sits on his bike adjusting his sunglasses.

The motorcycle's engine roars in action and Veronica tightens her grip on Weevil's waist.

/tbc


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 22

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5598

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See photos of the clothes at my livejournal account (h t t p : / / christykq dot livejournal and that's a Q not a G.)

**A/N3: **This part is dedicated to Andressa. She knows why... enjoy my friend.

**Part 22**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.14 Mars, Bars**

**Mid-February 2007: 19 weeks pregnant**

Logan parks the Range Rover in a spot at the Neptune Grand and shuts off the engine. He grabs his phone and wallet from the center console. _One new message. What the hell? When did that happen? I must've missed the ring with the music up too loud. Oops._

He presses a few buttons on his phone and listens to the message from Veronica. "Hi, Honey. I just got released and Weevil was here to pay a ticket so he's going to bring me home. Save you a trip. Don't worry, I'll be home before you even get this message. I'll see you there. I love you."

He exhales with frustration, rolls his eyes and deletes the message as he walks toward the Neptune Grand's entrance. Off in the distance he can hear a very loud motorcycle engine winding through the streets. He freezes in his place. _No. No, she wouldn't get a ride on Weevil's MOTORCYCLE. No, my wife isn't that stupid._

Logan turns to look at the main entrance as the motorcycle's engine gets closer and closer.

Weevil steers his bike around one last turn and up the bump where the Grand's driveway meets the road. "Oh shit." He mumbles when he sees Logan seething near the door to the hotel.

Veronica hears Weevil say something and glances over his shoulder. "Uh oh. Does he look mad?"

Logan watches Weevil drive carefully through the parking lot and right to where he is standing. He is getting angrier and angrier at both Weevil and Veronica for being so stupid to put Veronica and his child in danger by riding on a fucking motorcycle when she's almost five months pregnant.

Weevil turns off the engine waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Logan…" Veronica says muffled from the helmet. She quickly slides off the bike. "…Don't be mad." She takes off the helmet and hands it to Weevil.

Logan is furious but he holds his tongue letting Veronica explain herself before he tears into her.

"Weevil was very careful and I asked him to drive me home." She walks around the end of the bike, closer to Logan.

"On his cycle." Logan spits.

Veronica lowers her head. "Yeah, on his cycle."

Logan glowers at Weevil who is still sitting on his bike quietly.

"When I told her I had my bike, she gave me the head tilt and puppy dog eyes." Weevil shrugs not really defending his actions.

Logan looks back at the blonde standing in front of him with slumped shoulders and head down, defeated. He feels his anger slowly disappearing at the sight of his tiny wife's remorse. Logan turns to the ex-gang leader. "Were you safe, Weevs?"

"Hell yeah. I've never gone that slow on a bike before in my life." Weevil chuckles.

Veronica glances up at her husband through her eyelashes. Logan steps forward and embraces her little body in his strong arms.

"Veronica, what the fuck were you thinking?" He speaks softly but firmly. He leans back a bit and looks at his wife's face. "You're taking unnecessary risks." Logan sighs and kisses the top of her head. "You can't wait four months to ride on Paco's new Harley?"

"He was at the station. I didn't think it would be dangerous to take a ten minute ride on a motorcycle. I was trying to be helpful." She gives Logan her patented puppy dog eyes and lowers her voice. "I did it for you." She smiles.

"Yeah, right." Logan kisses the top of her head again.

"So, we're done here?" Weevil asks as he starts up his bike.

Veronica waves to Weevil as he pulls away and wraps her arms around Logan's waist.

"If you're that hot for cycles then I'll buy one tomorrow." Logan pulls Veronica close to him and kisses her hair.

"I have something to show you." A menacing voice says near Veronica's ear as an arm twists around her arm and pulls her in the direction of a dark area of the parking lot.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Logan pulls Veronica's other arm and stands in between his wife and this unidentified aggressor. Veronica is tucked behind Logan's larger body peeking over his shoulder. She feels around in her messenger bag for her taser.

The figure scans their surroundings and slowly lowers his hood to reveal his face.

"Josh?!" Veronica yells.

Logan's hands form fists as his blood starts to boil. "Josh, as in murdering fugitive that got you arrested, Josh?" Logan seethes through clenched teeth.

Josh steps back from the couple. "Look, I'm sorry. I had to get out of there. I have something you might want to see." He starts walking toward a dark sedan.

Logan and Veronica look at each other and cautiously follow him hand-in-hand. Veronica tucks behind Logan's body with her other hand wrapped around her taser.

When they reach his sedan, Josh pops the trunk showing Mason bound and gagged, but alive.

"Oh, Josh." Veronica scans Mason quickly and looks up at Josh.

"He did it, Veronica. I know he did. He killed my dad." Josh pulls a gun out of his pocket. Veronica and Logan both step back from Josh and the car. "You gotta believe me. It's the gun I told you about. He had it. He killed my dad, Veronica, and this proves it."

Josh keeps hap-hazardly pointing the gun in Veronica's direction. "I know how this looks, but I didn't have a choice."

Logan's eyes stick to the gun in Josh's hand and follow it through every crazy hand gesture.

"Let me see the gun." Veronica stands confidently, holding her shoulders back but quaking with fear on the inside.

Josh reluctantly hands over the gun. The second the gun is in Veronica's hands Logan clocks Josh perfectly on his left cheekbone and Josh flops to the ground in a heap.

"Jesus." Logan shakes out his hand. Veronica checks the gun. "This is a .22-calibre pistol. The coach was shot with a .45."

"Ronnie, what are we going to do with him?" Logan nudges Josh with his foot.

She looks at Logan then at Mason, in the trunk, leans in to the trunk and rips the duct tape off Mason's mouth. "You okay?"

"I was jumped and thrown in the back of my own car by some psycho who thinks that I killed his father! So, no. I've had better days." Mason yells. He gets out of the trunk and Veronica starts to release him from his rope ties.

"Logan pat Josh down and see if he has any more weapons." Veronica orders.

Logan stands after patting Josh down. "No weapons, just this DVD labeled 'For Josh'.

Veronica takes the DVD into her hands and looks at it closely. "Let's take a look at this." She takes her laptop out of her bag and sets it on the trunk of the car. She watches Josh's DVD with Logan and Mason looking over her shoulders.

"Whoa." Logan looks at Veronica and Mason. "This changes everything." Veronica nods in agreement and makes sure Josh is still out from Logan's punch.

"Let me call my dad." Veronica says after thinking through their options.

"Thanks for believing me." Mason says shyly.

"You lied about the gun." Veronica snaps.

"But I wasn't lying about what I saw." Mason defends.

"Apparently, you didn't see what you thought you saw." Logan points out gesturing to the DVD they just watched. "That guy looks just like Josh. He probably helped the Coach."

Veronica looks closer at the screen. "Good eye, Honey. I think you're right."

After a few minutes, Keith pulls his car next to Mason's sedan and scans the scene. He climbs out of his car. "Honey, what happened?" He points his chin toward Josh on the ground.

"Dad? How did you know we were here? I never even called you." Veronica says surprised to see her father in the Neptune Grand parking lot.

"I was in the area and I always drive through this parking lot since there's a little blonde girl I'm fond of, that lives here." Keith shrugs and looks at the situation in front of him.

"Josh approached us when we were near the entrance to the hotel and told us he had something I should see." Veronica explains. "Logan and I came to see what he needed to show us. Josh opened his trunk and there's Mason bound and gagged." She holds up Mason's gun carefully so Keith can see it clearly. Then Josh started flailing around with the gun in his hand."

"As soon as Veronica had the gun in her hands safely, I hit him." Logan continued the story. "He's been out for about ten minutes now and I patted him down. He doesn't have any weapons."

"But he did have a DVD." Veronica picked up the story where Logan left off. She turns her computer toward her dad and starts the video.

Keith rubs his hand over his head thinking intently. "Okay, so Coach had a terminal illness…" He shifts his weight from one foot to the other unconsciously, trying to make sense of the Barry case. "Ten to one, the woman in Vinnie's photo is a doctor of some sort."

"Logan thought that the guy Mason thought was Josh at the PCH overhang was actually the guy in the mirror, there." She points to the assistant coach on the video.

Keith processes this clue. "Huh. That means we have an assisted suicide not a murder with no insurance payout to the Barry's." Keith's eyes sparkle as the puzzle pieces come together.

"Exactly." Veronica confirms. "So, Mason here…" She taps Mason on his arm with her hand. "…Wasn't lying but he's wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing either and Josh kind of kidnapped him to prove him wrong."

Josh moves on the ground and starts to moan. Keith, Logan, Veronica and Mason all turn their attention to him. A visible bruise is forming where Logan hit him.

"Nice shiner." Keith says as he kneels down closer to Josh. "Josh? You all right?" Keith questions nicely.

"Oooowwwww. I feel like I was hit by a truck." Josh whines. Logan glows from the fact that one solid punch had such an effect on the basketball player.

"Come on. We have to get you down to the Sheriff's station." Keith aids Josh as he stands rubbing his cheek. "Mason, why don't you come down to the station with us. They're going to need your statement. You drive your car and I'll follow you." Keith instructs as he handcuffs Josh and puts him in the back of his Crown Victoria. He turns and points at Logan and Veronica. "You two need to come down to the station as soon as possible. But, Honey, why don't you get some sleep first then come down to the station first thing in the morning. I'll hold Lamb off until then." Keith gets in the driver's seat just as Mason does and the two cars drive out of the parking lot.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica's eyes flutter open when the warm morning sunlight shines across her pillow. She moans and throws the covers over her head to savor a few more minutes of sleep. The other side of the bed is empty and cool. _Wait, where's Logan?_ She feels the designer sheet where his body usually rests. _Cold sheets._ She throws the sheets off her head roughly. _What time of day is it? I didn't sleep too late, did I?_

She looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table but her eyes don't go to the alarm clock they stop at the red long-stem rose sitting on Logan's pillow on top of a white shirt box with a large red silk ribbon bow and manila envelope. _My husband, the best gift giver EVER!_

She sits up and pulls the box, rose and card onto her lap. She slips her finger under the lip of the envelope and opens it. On the plain manila card she reads Logan's masculine handwriting, 'I don't need a special day to tell you how much I love you. I love you with every bit of my heart and my soul EVERYDAY. I love you. —L.' There's a small heart drawn after Logan's "L", just as his other cards have said. She smiles and pulls the silk ribbon bow, untying it. Veronica unravels the ribbon from the box and opens the lid, pushing the tissue paper to the side.

_What in the world?_ She thinks as she unfolds and holds up a white long sleeve shirt. It's simple, straightforward. The material bunches to one side spanning folds from one side of the shirt to the other, similar to a fan, and ties in a knot on the side. She sets the shirt down and holds up a pair of denim jeans that look more expensive than any clothing she's ever purchased. The jeans are very trendy and exactly her style.

Logan pads into their bedroom as Veronica is inspecting her gift. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dear. I brought you breakfast in bed."

Veronica looks away from the clothing to see Logan smiling, standing at the end of the bed in boxers and a t-shirt holding a small plate with two Pop Tarts on it.

"I know, I know, it's not gourmet room service, but it's the thought that counts, right?" He smirks and crawls on to the bed. He lays in the middle of the bed on his right side looking up at his wife and holds the Pop Tart up to her mouth to take a bite, when she's done he takes a bite of his own.

She lets the jeans flop to bed and takes a large bite without breaking eye contact with her husband. Veronica chews her mouthful of food and wipes the crumbs from her lips. "Mmm, the best Valentine's Day Pop Tart I've ever had. It's even strawberry with icing and sprinkles. My favorite." She says with a seductive smile.

"Technically, it's the day _after_ Valentine's Day but you were in the slammer, so you had to wait until today to get your present, my little jailbird." Logan takes another bite of breakfast.

"Hey, hey, you're eating _my_ breakfast." She opens her mouth wide and aims it toward the elevated Pop Tart again. Logan places it at the edge of her mouth and she chomps down quickly.

"Wha… it… de… ohes?" Veronica asks with her mouth full. Logan raises one eyebrow in question.

She swallows loudly and repeats her question. "What's with the clothes?" She picks up the shirt and examines again. "This material is beautiful and I love the jeans, but…"

Logan remains quiet waiting for the answer to dawn on his wife.

"Oh." Her eyes snap to her husbands. "These are maternity clothes, aren't they?"

"Yep." He smiles and throws the last bite of Pop Tart in his mouth. "I wanted to buy you your first maternity outfit. I didn't realize your pants were so tight until yesterday, but I ordered these online a few weeks ago. Perfect timing, huh?"

"Yep, perfect timing." Veronica hands Logan the manila card and points to the bedside table with her chin. "Can you put that in the top drawer please."

Logan takes the card from her fingers and rolls onto his back, opens the drawer and sees a collection of all the manila cards he's given his wife. He adds the newest card to the pile and notices Duncan's wedding greeting is also in the drawer. Logan smiles and rolls back to Veronica. "I didn't know you kept Duncan's wedding card."

Veronica shrugs, playing with the edge of the box with her finger.

Logan's voice is low. "I'm glad you did. His words meant a lot to me." The edge of his mouth turns up ever so slightly.

Veronica pushes the clothes, box and ribbon off the bed in one big swoop of her arm and twists to meet her lips with Logan's softly. She cups his face with her hands and raises herself to a kneeling position, hovering over Logan.

He stretches his neck to meet his wife's lips while he rolls onto his back and places the breakfast plate on the bedside table without breaking their connection.

Logan deepens the kiss as his right hand lightly brushes against Veronica's cheek and his left hand sits on her hip gently rubbing the bare skin at the top of her pajama pants.

She relaxes her arms and puts all of her weight on Logan's chest. Their tongues tangle with urgency. Logan pulls Veronica's shirt up and over her head, only breaking their kiss to let the shirt pass.

He slowly rolls them over so he's on top. Her hands tug at his shirt and her legs wrap around his. He pulls up from Veronica and whips his shirt off quickly, letting it drop from his fingertips on to the floor as his assault on her lips continues.

His kisses move from her lips down her jaw line to her neck. She stretches her neck for easier access and moans when Logan hits the right spots.

He drops his head to her left breast. He sucks and licks and kisses her nipple making it pop to attention while his left hand is rubbing and twisting her other nipple.

She moans and arches into him. Her hands ruffle his hair and grab at his shoulders subtly guiding him to the desired location.

He points his tongue and circles her right nipple a few times then runs a trail down the side of her breast in to the valley between her boobs and back up the mound of her other breast to circle that nipple. He looks up at his wife through his eyelashes. Her eyes are shut and her head is thrown back against the pillows.

Logan slowly kisses a trail down Veronica's stomach. His hands graze her mid-section with heat and tenderness.

Veronica looks down at her husband as her fingers run through his hair. He looks at her as he concentrates one long kiss right in the center of her belly. "I love you, Baby." He mumbles into to her skin.

Her heart skips a beat at Logan's loving gesture. Her fingertips claw at his hair, his shoulders, his arms, any skin she can touch.

His hands slide her pajama pants and panties down her legs as he lowers his ministrations to the triangle of warmth between her legs. The clothes drop to the floor.

She moans loudly and clutches the sheet with her fingers as Logan's tongue laps at her lips and clit. His fingers spread her lips for better entry.

She sets her feet flat on the bed for better leverage and raises her hips to achieve the desired pressure of his mouth to her clit.

He twirls his tongue in her vagina making her gasp. He smiles against her skin.

"Mmm… again…" She moans.

He complies only twirling his tongue deeper into her canal.

"Oh… God…"

He moves back to her clit, sucking and biting at the nub of nerves as he thrusts his index and middle finger into her core.

She bucks her hips and tightens her grip on the sheets.

Logan's fingers thrust faster and harder as he adds his third finger, rubbing his thumb on her clit. He kisses the delicate skin of her inner thigh. "Cum for me, Babe." He whispers.

The sound of his voice along with the feel of his fingers hitting all the right places, she cums, and cums hard. Her hips thrust upward, her eyes close, her toes curl, her grip tightens as every nerve in her body burst with white, hot passion.

Logan slows his assault as she comes down from her orgasm and works his way back up her body with kisses.

He's lying on his side leaning his head in his hand, caressing her right breast lightly watching her come back to earth. "Good one?" He chuckles.

Veronica slowly curls her limbs in to her body and rolls to face Logan with a huge, radiant smile. "Incredible." She purrs.

He smiles proudly.

She furthers her momentum and rolls on top of Logan pushing him onto his back. She smiles seductively as she kisses down his toned chest.

"Mmm, my turn now?" He says in a deep, sexy bedroom voice and a grin on his face.

"Uh huh." Veronica kisses his stomach and sucks lightly in certain spots.

Logan props his head up on two pillows anticipating the show with his hands behind his head. _What a fucking turn on._ He thinks. Like most men in the world, he loves to watch his girl take his cock in her mouth and do naughty things to it. That alone is worth the price of admission.

"Mmm… that feels good." He moans and watches Veronica's extra efforts on his stomach. "What are you doing, Honey?" He questions softly raising his head to get a closer look.

She laughs against his skin. "Nothing."

Veronica glances up at her husband through her eyelashes innocently as she lowers her kisses to his abdomen just above the edge of his boxers. Her fingers lower his silk boxers down his legs. He wiggles to help with their removal. Eventually they fall to the floor with the other discarded clothing.

He moves her hair that trails behind her head, away from his stomach to see the area she was concentrating on. "Oh geez." He laughs when he sees his wife branded him with a heart of hickeys on his stomach.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She squeaks and surprise attacks the tip of his hard-on with her lips.

He bucks his hips at the sudden sucking on the most sensitive part of his body. "Oh… Fuck…" He moans throwing his head back against the pillows.

She licks the side of his shaft, around the tip and down the other side.

He regains his composure and settles back against his arm to watch his beautiful wife go down on him.

Veronica opens her mouth and devours as much of his erection as she can. Bobbing up and down, her tongue dances around the head of his penis and her hand works the bottom of his shaft.

"That is so fucking hot." He moans as he thrust up and moves her hair to the side for a better view.

Her pace quickens and he twists his fingers in her hair.

"Oh… Christ…"

Veronica looks up at Logan's face seductively as she continues her ministrations. Their eyes lock and he brushes hair off of her forehead with his fingertips tenderly.

She circles the head of his penis with her tongue without breaking eye contact then aggressively consumes most of his shaft in her mouth.

"Oh. My. God… Honey!..." He nudges her cheek with his hand. "…I'm… OH… FUCK!"

Veronica increases her pace slightly as Logan explodes into her mouth. She swallows his cum and slows her assault.

His eyes clench shut, his breathing quickens and his body stiffens. His release is powerful and intense.

Her tongue gently caresses his erection as he comes down from his orgasm.

When his eyes blink open Veronica is kissing her way up his body. "Happy Valentine's Day." She purrs into his ear. "I love you."

He laughs and pulls her body close to his with his arm and kisses the top of her head. "Happy Valentine's to you too, Bobcat." He breathes.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sitting on the sofa in her new maternity clothes watching the local morning news and eating a bowl of cereal when Dick stumbles through the Suite door. His clothes look damp, hanging off his body. His hair is more shaggy than normal and his eyes are beet red and droop from either smoking too much pot or exhaustion.

Veronica stifles her laugh. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." She says as she shovels a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Dick slumps down on the couch next to her. "Good morning to you too, Honey." He says sarcastically.

"Do I dare ask where you've been all night?"

"Well, Mom, I didn't know you cared so much." Dick snarks.

Veronica spoons another mouthful of cereal in her mouth waiting for Dick to elaborate on his whereabouts.

Dick exhales loudly. "I was in a scavenger hunt with Mac, Bronson and Parker. It was fun."

"What did you have to scavenge?" Veronica eats another bite as Logan comes from their bedroom fully dressed, towel drying his hair.

"What?" Dick looks at the blonde curiously.

"You know, Scavenger Hunt means you have to scavenge, you know, you have to hunt for objects. What did you have to collect in your hunt?" Veronica explains.

"So you had to be part of a scavenger hunt team, huh?" Logan sits on the edge of the sofa arm and puts his feet on the sofa cushion.

Dick looks up at Logan. "Yeah, Parker and me, Mac and Bronson." He pauses. "Parker is too fucking peppy and that Bronson dude is okay I guess."

"But?..." Veronica eggs Dick on.

"But, I don't know. He's too clean or honest or something."

Veronica glances at Logan and smirks. "Uh huh. So what did you have to collect?"

"Oh, it was all Valentine's day stuff. We had to act out Congress of the Cow." Dick says nonchalantly.

Veronica chokes on her cereal and Logan laughs. "You mean from the Kama Sutra?"

"Yeah." Dick replies like he does that everyday.

"Then what?" Veronica inquires.

"Then we had to buy jumbo condoms and make balloon animals out of them."

"So why are you wet?" Logan slides down the arm of the sofa to sit next to his wife and eats a bite of her cereal.

"Oh the last clue was out in the ocean. Bronson swore he couldn't swim so Parker and I had to fucking go in the freakin' fifty degree water. I'm probably going to catch pneumonia now." Dick whines.

Veronica gets up from the sofa to take her empty bowl to the kitchenette. "Go take a hot shower and eat some hot soup or hot cocoa."

"Okay, Mom." Dick snarks. "Why the hell are you guys up so early? It's fuckin' seven in the morning."

"Yeah, I know." Logan gruffs. "We are going down to the Sheriff's station to give our statements. One of the guys Keith was after contacted us last night." He looks over at Dick. "He kidnapped a guy and was waving a gun around… so, I hit him."

Dick's eyes snap up meet Logan's eyes. "No shit. Is Ronnie okay?" Dick knows how protective Logan is of the tiny blonde woman, especially now that she's pregnant.

"She was just fuckin' released. God damn Weevil drove her home on his fucking motorcycle."

"Did you fuck him up?"

"Nah, he was actually being really cautious. I gotta admit…" Logan looks Dick in the eye and lowers his voice. "…and I never said this, but Weevil takes care of Ronnie. As much of an asshole he can be with me, he protects Veronica almost as much as I do."

"Don't let the ball and chain hear you say that." Dick lowers his voice to match Logan's.

"I was pissed at first but then she looked so fucking cute I couldn't stay mad."

"Dude, you need to get some kind of immunity from that fucking head tilt thing she does. It's dangerous and she knows it."

"So anyway, we just had it out about the ride home on Weev's damn bike and this guy, Josh, walks to us and pulls Ronnie to the parking lot."

Dick looks up at his friend again trying to judge his anger while he's retelling the story. Surprisingly, Logan is irritated but not really pissed off.

"This Josh dude identifies himself and tells us we have to see something in his car. He opens up the trunk of his car and he has a fucking guy tied up and gagged in his God damn trunk."

Dick's eyes widen.

"When he started throwing his gun around toward Veronica, I hit him and he went down hard." Logan shakes his head at the memory. "He's gonna be feeling it this morning."

"Jesus, I'm surprised you didn't kill the bastard." Dick chuckles.

"Actually he wasn't really that threatening." Logan shrugs. "Where did Ronnie go anyway? We need to leave soon." Logan gets off the sofa and walks to the kitchenette.

He finds his wife standing at the kitchen counter eating a second bowl of cereal and reading a magazine. "You almost ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah. As soon as I finish this." She points to her cereal with her spoon and continues reading the magazine. Logan resumes his position next to Dick on the sofa.

"Dude, I wanted to kick that Bronson guy's ass tonight." Dick says in the same low voice as earlier.

"Why's that?" Logan pries.

"He's always hanging all over Mac. It pissed me the fuck off."

"Aren't they dating?"

"Yeah, I guess." The two friends sit in silence for a minute.

"The one clue thing we had to do was buy a box of jumbo condoms, you know." Dick smiles. "Mac was so embarrassed. I wanted to go over and throw her on the freakin' counter and do her right there." Logan smirks at his friend's admission.

"I gotta take a shower now. Thanks to our little heart-to-heart, it's gonna be a fucking cold one. God damn it." Dick gets up from the sofa and goes to shower.

Logan stays on the couch and watches the morning news until Veronica comes out of the kitchen and they leave for the Sheriff's department.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sitting on the end of the Suite's couch with her head in her hands crying.

Logan comes out of their bathroom and walks to the living room. When he sees Veronica is crying he rushes to her side and puts his arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter, Snookums?" He asks in the most sensitive, supportive voice he can produce.

She sniffs loudly and keeps her head down. "I just got off the phone with my dad." She says softly.

Logan rubs circles on her back to soothe her.

"Lamb's dead." She squeaks.

Logan leans his ear closer to her face. "What? Our fearless Sheriff? Is dead?" He raises his head and looks out over the living room processing this information. "I can't believe Lamb is dead."

Veronica wipes her eyes and cuddles in to Logan's chest. "Apparently there was a B and E call over at Dean O'Dell's house. Mindy O'Dell's crazy first husband hit Don over the head with a baseball bat."

"Jesus." Logan kisses the top of her head. "I know he was a jackass and less than a competent Sheriff but I feel sad."

Veronica exhales loudly. "Tell me about it." Logan pulls her closer.

After a minute of silence, Veronica speaks again. "In other news, Josh was charged with kidnapping, assault, obstruction of justice, among other things."

Logan doesn't say anything. Veronica continues. "The County Commissioner asked my dad to become Sheriff again temporarily until another election can be held." She laughs a humorless laugh. "His first task as Sheriff was to interrogate Mindy O'Dell again. The maintenance guys found a monogrammed shirt in the heater at school. The shirt was covered with blood and had Hank Landry's initials on it."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you like Professor Landry." Logan rubs his hand over her arm trying to comfort his wife.

"Someone is lying about their alibi for the Dean's death. My dad said he figured that the time of death in Lamb's report was at least an hour off." Veronica sighs loudly. "This murder investigation is getting crazier and crazier the more we uncover. My dad will figure it out though. He's the best in the biz."

Logan kisses the top of her head again. "Yes, he is. He'll straighten all out. I want you to stay away from the O'Dell case. Okay?" He requests softly.

"I'm not going anywhere near it. It's the Sheriff's case now, not Mars Investigations'." Veronica looks in to Logan's eyes. "How am I supposed to look at Professor Landry's face? He's knee deep in this murder. He's supposed to be my mentor, Damn it." Veronica's voice grows louder with frustration.

"I know, Sweetie. I know." Logan holds her in his arms tightly. "I think this calls for some Amy's ice cream. You game?"

"Is your name Logan Echolls?" She smiles and stands.

"Hmm, I think it is, as a matter-of-fact." Logan smiles back at his wife. "Amscray, Ifeyway." He smacks her butt as they leave the Suite in pursuit of Amy's double chocolate fudge ice cream.

/tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 23

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3962

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2: **Medical source: _What to Expect When Your Expecting, Third Edition_. By Heidi Murkoff, Arlene Eisneberg and Sandee Hathaway.

**Part 23**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.15 Papa's Cabin**

**Mid-February 2007: 20 weeks pregnant**

Veronica sets her tray on the table in the Hearst Food Court and smiles at Mac sitting across the table reading a textbook. "Hey, Mac-attack." Veronica looks at Mac more closely. _Something is different about her. What is different?_

Mac feels Veronica's stare and glances up from her book. "Problem?"

Veronica smiles mischievously. She pulls out her chair and finally sits, shaking her head. "Nope, no problem." She looks at her friend curiously and lowers her voice. "I'm just thinking you look _different_." Veronica's smile widens as Mac's face turns crimson.

Mac tries to dismiss Veronica's analysis and pretends to read her book again. "What? You're mental."

Veronica raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh." She watches Mac squirm in her seat. Mac's eyes snap to Veronica's face then back to her book quickly, Veronica's face, book, Veronica's face, book.

"Damn it." Mac slaps her book and leans in to Veronica, lowering her voice. "I slept with Bronson." Mac drops her eyes and sits back in her chair again. "There you happy? You got it out of me."

Veronica smiles proudly and bounces in her seat, her eyes studying Mac's face.

Mac glances up to Veronica's face and reluctantly smiles.

"So…?" Veronica pries for information as she stabs a piece of salad with her fork.

"It was good." Mac speaks quietly and blushes.

"Just good?" Veronica presses.

Mac shyly smiles at the thought. "No, it was great."

"And he was respectful?" Veronica asks calmly knowing Mac's concerns with losing her virginity. "He didn't pressure you?"

"It was perfect." Mac beams.

Veronica returns the bright smile. "Good. Welcome to the club." She chuckles.

"No offense but I don't want to be in your club for a very long time." Mac nods toward Veronica's pregnant belly.

Veronica takes a bite of salad. "You used protection, I hope."

"Of course."

"Speaking of using protection." Veronica fake coughs. "Logan should be here in a minute and we're going to the ultrasound today."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care." Veronica shrugs. "You know, happy, healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, blah blah blah. But, Logan really wants a girl."

"One blonde isn't enough to keep him in line?" Mac chuckles.

Veronica nods with agreement, vigorously. "I know, right."

"He just wants a little girl to spoil. Can you see him carrying a pink diaper bag or a Hello Kitty backpack." Mac laughs at the vision.

Veronica laughs. "Or Barbie."

"The Disney Princesses."

The two friends are in a fit of giggles when Logan joins them at the table. He looks from Veronica to Mac and back to Veronica again. "What's so funny?"

They both try to mask their giggles. "Nothing." They say in unison.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan turns the doorknob of Neptune Obstetricians and Gynecologists with a deep breath as he reads the ten or twelve doctors' names on the office nameplate on the door. "Which one is your doctor?" Noticing both male and female names on the list he continues. "I hope they're female."

"It's a group. I see each doctor at some point throughout my pregnancy and then I know them all." She says over her shoulder as she walks through the door and stands in line at the reception desk. "Then I'll know which ever doctor is on-call when I deliver."

Logan's eyes glaze over as he looks around the room. _Veronica was right, women in every stage of pregnancy and one guy. Wonderful. I bet they don't have Maxim in the magazine rack. _One woman is nursing in a seat near the corner of the room. Another woman is rolling a stroller, with a very small baby in it, with her foot as she reads a magazine.

Veronica approaches the reception desk. "Veronica Echolls for my monthly appointment at 12:30." The receptionist marks forms and checks calendars as a bunch of women in various colored scrubs scurry around behind the desk.

"Okay, Veronica. Have a seat and we'll call you when Dr. Hotmer is ready for you."

"Thank you."

Veronica turns and walks to two empty seats at the far end of the room with Logan a step behind her.

As they sit Logan sorts through the magazine selection and settles on _Scientific American_. Veronica doesn't bother with any reading material.

"I've never met Dr. Hotmer before. I think he's an older guy."

Logan's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything.

"Veronica?" A nurse calls from a door two seats away from Logan. Veronica and Logan stand to meet the nurse at the door. The nurse lowers her voice as they approach. "Veronica Echolls?" She checks her paperwork to verify the name.

Veronica nods affirmative.

The nurse gestures to the couple to continue through the door, she looks at Logan. "And this is?"

"My husband, Logan." Veronica says over her shoulder.

"Welcome Logan." The nurse says nicely sensing his nervousness. They walk in to a nurse's station surrounded by about twenty doors each of them with a number over the doorjamb. "Veronica step on the scale. Logan if you could stand right there." The nurse points to a patch of wall that's out of the way. Logan does as he is instructed as the nurse weighs Veronica and scribbles in her chart.

"You gained two pounds in the last month." The nurse points to a seat next to a desk. "We'll take your blood pressure now."

Logan looks on quietly. _Two pounds, is that a lot?_

"Veronica, your blood pressure is very high right now. It's 150/100. Normal is 120/80." The nurse notes this in the chart.

Logan and Veronica share a concerned glance.

"What does that mean?" Veronica asks quietly.

The nurse proceeds with her examination by taking Veronica temperature. "Did you eat something salty right before you got here? Have you been stressed lately? Do you normally get anxious coming to a doctor's appointment?"

Veronica nods no to each question.

The nurse smiles and motions for Veronica and Logan to follow her. "Then the doctor will probably want to see you a little more often than once a month." He shows the couple into an exam room. "Dr. Hotmer will be just a few minutes. This is your monthly exam so there's no need to undress." The nurse shuts the door and leaves the newlyweds alone.

Logan's face is visibly concerned.

"Let's just see what the doctor has to say before we start to freak out." Veronica says as she climbs up on the exam table. Logan paces the small room, running his hands through his hair.

Logan's head pops up at the sound of a few soft knocks on the door. "Come in."

A very small, woman with shoulder length graying hair and glasses walks in the exam room offering her hand. "Veronica? I'm Elaine Hotmer." Veronica shakes her hand with a tentative smile. _She's not an older male doctor._

Dr. Hotmer offers her hand to Logan. Veronica introduces. "This is my husband Logan." Logan shakes the doctor's hand and leans against the wall trying to stay out of the way.

The doctor reads over Veronica's file and sits on a small stool at the end of the exam table. "Veronica your blood pressure is very high. Last month when you were here it was high but this month it's really spiked." Dr. Hotmer looks Veronica in the eyes. "Anything going on in your life that would raise your blood pressure? Have you noticed any swelling in your hands or feet? Stomach pain or itching? Headaches?"

Veronica nods no. Logan remains quiet in the corner.

"Okay, then we'll put you on 100mg of Labetalol a day. That's an alpha-1 and adrenergic blocker that I often use with pregnant women to bring their blood pressure down. I'll write you a script." Dr. Hotmer stands and pushes Veronica's shoulder softly to guide her to lie back on the table.

Logan swallows. _Oh geez. I don't need to see this. _His eyes find the carpet extremely interesting.

The doctor pokes and feels around Veronica's stomach only lifting her shirt to expose Veronica's entire belly. "I'm going to unzip your pants now but they are low enough you don't have to take them off." The doctor carefully unzips Veronica's new jeans and continues poking her stomach with her fingers. She pulls a small tape measure out of her pocket and measures Veronica's stomach. "Normal size for twenty weeks."

"What does the high blood pressure mean for my pregnancy? Will that hurt the baby?" Veronica asks quietly.

The doctor continues her exam as she answers Veronica's question. Logan looks up from the carpet listening carefully. "We're going to watch you closely and make sure to bring your pressure down."

Dr. Hotmer pulls Veronica's shirt down and sits on the stool again. "You can zip up, if you like." Veronica zips her pants and sits up.

"You need to watch your diet. No more ice cream, strawberries or high-sugar foods. Take a daily multi-vitamin if you don't already. I want you to come in once a week for a stress test."

Veronica's brow furrows.

"You're going to have your first one today. It's a simple test where we monitor the baby for about twenty minutes. It's painless and you usually get to eat cookies." The doctor smiles softly, trying to shed the best light on the test.

Veronica relaxes and Logan sighs.

"The good news is pregnancy-induced hypertension, or preeclampsia is serious if untreated but is 'cured', if you will, when you deliver. We'll monitor you, you'll take the necessary precautions and you should be fine." The doctor pats Veronica's knee. "Now, let's get you started on the stress test."

Logan grabs Veronica's hand as they follow the doctor two doors down to another smaller exam room with a large machine standing in the corner. She squeezes his hand with reassurance.

Veronica gets settled on the exam table and Logan takes a seat in an uncomfortable chair in the corner, near Veronica's feet.

"I'll leave your script for you and make another appointment for a stress test next week. Nice to meet you Veronica." Dr. Hotmer shakes Veronica's hand and turns to Logan. "Logan." The doctor squeezes Veronica's shoulder. "I'll leave you in Maureen's hands now. Have a good day."

The nurse that examined Veronica earlier, Maureen, moves the machine in the corner closer to the exam table. "When was the last time you ate, Veronica?" The nurse asks as she slides a belt under Veronica's back and snaps it to a second belt in the middle of her belly, tightening the straps snug.

"Um, lunch about an hour ago." Veronica says as she watches the nurse setting up the stress test.

"Okay, well, then we're going to give you some animal crackers and some juice to get this kid moving around. Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"No."

"In the next couple of weeks you'll start to feel a flutter around in there, like butterflies in your stomach only lower." The nurse hands Veronica a bag of animal crackers and a cup of juice. "This test will monitor the movement of the baby for about twenty minutes. You can watch this tape right here to see the movement."

Logan scoots closer in his chair to see what Maureen is talking about. The machine spits out a long strip of paper with marks like a lie detector or a seismigraph.

"So Veronica, sit back, relax and I'll check on you in a couple of minutes." Maureen says as she steps out of the room.

As soon as the nurse leaves the room Logan speaks. "This is intense." He rubs his hand on Veronica's leg. "This is how every exam is?"

"No, I always come in, the doctor pokes my stomach and measure the baby then I'm outta here in like fifteen minutes." Veronica bites the head off a camel animal cracker. "I'm not allowed to have ice cream anymore." She pouts overly dramatic.

"I think you can live without it for four more months." He removes her shoe and starts to rub her foot. "I'll buy stock in Ben and Jerry's and you can go wild." He jokes.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica and Logan are walking hand-in-hand down a very bright hallway in Neptune General Hospital. The stress test was, just as the doctor said, painless and lasted about twenty minutes. The nurse was satisfied with the read-out of baby movement so the soon-to-be parents scheduled another stress test the following week and headed to the ultrasound across the street at the hospital.

The couples' feelings of concern about Veronica's blood pressure were fading only to be replaced with nervous excitement. They were going to see their child for the first time today.

After waiting in a very sterile, unfriendly waiting area for a longer amount of time than they would of liked, they were escorted into a large examination room.

A hospital bed sits to the side of the room with a computer monitor hanging on an adjustable arm near the foot of the bed. A raised computer station with a stool is near the head of the bed.

The ultrasound technician tells Veronica to lower her pants, raise her shirt and lie on the bed. Logan is directed to a stool on the far side of the bed.

Veronica nervously looks at her husband and he anxiously smiles and holds her hand.

"Okay, Veronica, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. It's nice and warm. Then we'll get started." The technician applies the warm gel, careful not to get the gel on Veronica's clothing.

"If you both look up at the screen at your feet, you can see everything I'm doing." The technician places a mouse-like object on Veronica's stomach and starts rolling it around on her skin.

"Oh. My. God." Veronica gasps and Logan clutches her hand with both of his hands firmly.

The monitor displays a lot of white blobs and masses on a black screen. Occasionally, a hand or a foot will become into view but for the most part they can't tell what they are seeing.

Cathy, the technician clarifies. "I need to take some measurements and pictures and then we'll look around. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." "Uh huh." The Echolls answer together, their eyes never leaving the screen.

Cathy clicks on her keyboard and screengrabs a few things. "Right here, is the baby's femur." She says as she draws rulers on the screen and enters data. "And it's heart and ribs."

Logan is awestruck. Veronica squeezes his hand. He glances at her face quickly, kisses her hand, and returns to watching the monitor.

"Here is the head. The eyes. Nose is here." The technician points with the mouse. "And the baby is sucking their thumb." Veronica and Logan chuckle.

"Okay, Veronica, I need to push on your stomach to get the baby to move. Let me know if I'm hurting you. I have to poke pretty hard in order to reach the baby."

"Okay." Veronica continues to watch the screen. The technician pokes on her right side pretty hard but the baby doesn't seem to change positions.

Cathy clicks on the keyboard. "Well, since that didn't work, I need you to roll on to your left side for me, Veronica."

Veronica rolls over and has to look over her right shoulder to see the screen now. Logan stands and adjusts the adjustable monitor so she can see the screen clearly. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Veronica smiles and Logan kisses her forehead before sitting down on his stool again.

Cathy makes a few more measurements, logging the data as she goes. "Alright, you ready to see your little one?"

The couple nod speechless.

Cathy zooms out and explains what they are seeing on the monitor. "The baby's profile here." She runs the mouse down the edge of the baby's face. "Left ear. Chin. Left shoulder. Left arm folded in front with left hand in it's mouth. Chest. Heart beating there."

A tear drops from Veronica's eye.

"Rib cage. Right hand here, although it's hard to see it. Left leg and foot. Right leg and foot here."

"Look, they're moving their foot like a flipper." Logan shines and looks at Veronica. "We're going to have a little surfer."

Veronica smiles bright through tears.

Logan quickly wipes her tears with his thumb and turns to watch the monitor again.

"And you're little surfer is a…" Cathy looks at both parents with a big smile. "…boy. Congratulations."

Logan jumps from his stool and kisses Veronica all over her face. "A boy, Honey. It's a boy." He wipes her tears again. "Our boy, Will." He sits again turning his attention to the screen.

"Will? That's a nice name." Cathy says softly.

"William Keith." Veronica specifies.

"Okay, I'm all finished with my measurements so I'm going to hold the scanner in one spot and you will see Will moving around." Cathy holds the mouse on Veronica's stomach in place and Veronica and Logan watch their child moving his feet, lifting his elbow, stretching his arm and just as Cathy is going to remove the scanner from Veronica's stomach, Will turns and gives his parents a perfect look at his face.

Logan kisses Veronica's hand again. "Our boy already knows where the cameras are, Honey" Logan laughs.

Cathy clicks on her keyboard.

"Well, he is an Echolls afterall." Veronica snarks. "I'm surprised he didn't smile for us too."

"Okay, Veronica, let's get you cleaned up. You can roll onto your back again." Veronica rolls and Cathy cleans the gel off her stomach with a towel. Veronica adjusts her clothing and sits upright.

Logan cups Veronica's face with his hands and kisses her lips softly. "A big, strong boy, Sweetums. Wait until your dad hears the news." He kisses her forehead and backs away from his wife.

"Here are four pictures I took." Cathy hands Veronica the screengrabs of Will. Logan looks over Veronica's shoulder. The last photo is Will looking right at them at the end of the ultrasound session.

Veronica can't wipe the smile off her face. "Thank you."

"No problem. We'll send the measurements and photos over to your OB to put in your file. Take good care of that boy, Mrs. Echolls."

Veronica slides off the table and Logan reaches his hand to Cathy. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Nice to meet you Mr. Echolls."

"It's Logan. Thanks. Have a good day." Logan guides Veronica out of the exam room with his hand on the small of her back. Veronica can't stop examining the photos and Logan can't stop smiling proudly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hello, Honey, I'm kind of busy, can you make it quick?" Keith says quickly.

"Well, Grandpa or is it Pop Pop? Maybe Granddad?" Veronica chimes.

"Honey, do you have a point, I don't really have time right now." Keith snaps at his daughter.

"I was just wondering what you wanted your grandson to call you?" She smiles wide.

"Grandson?" Keith jumps a little and cheers. "It's a boy! My own little Padres second baseman!"

"Oh well, Dad, you're going to have to share him with Logan. He's already lining up surf time for him and Will."

"Will? You're going to name him Will?"

"William Keith." She smiles.

"HA AH! William Keith! Wow, Honey, you just made my day, hell, my week and year." He grins.

"I thought you could use a pick-me-up."

"I do. I have to go arrest Hank Landry right now."

"Wait. I'm walking to Landry's class as we speak." Veronica states.

"Yeah, is that Lecture Hall 15 or 17? Mrs. O'Dell said Cyrus came to the Grand that night and he and Landry fought. Cyrus threatened Landry with his career. Mindy went after Cyrus to try to calm him down. That's when she gave him the bottle of Xanax and, allegedly, he took the pills himself. When she left he was still alive but when she went back to the Grand, Hank Landry wasn't there."

"Interesting. Well, can you get here before he assigns homework or reading?" Veronica asks.

"I'll see what I can do. Honey, thanks for making my year." Keith gleams. "Bye."

"Bye."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is leaning against Keith's desk at Mars Investigations, next to Veronica who's sitting in her dad's chair finishing up paperwork.

Logan strokes Keith's desk with his hand lightly. "You know we never did it on your dad's desk yet. You feeling extra naughty tonight?" Logan says in a quiet sultry voice.

Veronica looks up to respond when there's a loud thump in the outer office. Veronica and Logan look toward the sound as Veronica switches off the desk lamp, leaving the offices very dark. Logan grabs her hand and they quickly exit through the door that leads to the hallway. They leave the door open slightly and peek through the opening, watching Keith's desk.

The intruder goes to Keith's desk and starts searching in the desk drawers. As the figure shines the flashlight around Veronica sees Tim Foyle's face.

She bursts into the office. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tim jumps up from his position in front of the desk, trying to close the drawer, he tries to run but trips and falls to the floor.

Veronica and Logan stand over Tim with authority.

"I… uh… I'm…" Tim bumbles.

"Formulating a lie? Yeah, don't bother." Veronica spits.

"I'm trying to help Landry, okay? He gave… he gave your father the bug that someone planted in his phone. I'm hoping it will… it will lead to Mindy."

"How is it gonna lead to Mindy?" Veronica questions.

"I don't know. Uh, serial numbers?" Tim says as he picks himself off the floor and dusts his pants off.

"They don't have serial numbers." Logan adds. Veronica looks out the corner of her eye at Logan and smirks. _He's been listening to me all this time. I think I'm rubbing off on him._

"Well, I don't know. There's got to be a way." Tim lowers his head and asks quietly. "How would you do it?"

"I doubt she would break into someone's office while they're still there, act really weaselly then ask for their advice, Asshole." Logan barks.

Tim shrinks in his own skin. "Pardon my manners, Veronica and…" He motions in Logan's direction.

"Logan."

"…and Logan, but I'm a little desperate. Landry didn't kill the dean. Mrs. O'Dell is framing him. He has an alibi. He was at a convenience store at the time of the murder."

"And he's got the credit card receipt to prove it?" Veronica snaps.

"No, but he talked to a women and gave her a cigarette. I'm his only hope. Unless you help me." Tim hopes.

"You want my help?" Veronica asks astonished.

"No! Sorry, she's not working on dangerous cases anymore. Especially the Dean's murder case." Logan folds his arms over his chest firmly.

"But I'm not good in the field. I'm more of a thinker. I have to find this woman, talk to her. You might be an asset." Tim says timidly.

Veronica looks to Logan before she answers.

/tbc


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 24

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4992

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 24**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.15 Papa's Cabin**

**Mid-February 2007: 20 weeks pregnant**

Veronica and Tim are showing Professor Landry's photo to the convenience store night clerk. Logan shuffles through the magazine rack, he hangs back from their investigation but he's still close enough to rescue Veronica if he's needed.

A bell dings as the store door opens and three women walk in. These women have definitely been _around the block_. One is dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl outfit showing a lot of cleavage and the other two are dressed equally as trashy.

Logan glances up to see the women come into the store. Two of the women turn toward the front of the store and the third women walks toward Logan. She smiles at him, looks him up and down and picks up another copy of the same magazine he's paging thru. _Oh, Veronica is going to love this._

"Hi." She purrs leaning toward Logan.

He looks over her shoulder quickly at Veronica and returns to his magazine. "Um… hi."

"Did you just come from Strip City? I think I woulda remembered you." The women grazes Logan's arm with her fingertips.

Logan's eyes watch her fingertips caress his arm then glances up at the unattractive stripper. "No, I'm waiting for my wife."

"Uh huh." She coos. "Everyone's got a wife, Darlin'. Some of the guys even bring her along." Realizing Logan's not going to accept her advances she turns and joins her friends.

Veronica approaches the three strippers cautiously. "Um, hi. Have you seen this guy?" She holds up Landry's picture.

"It would have been here, eight weeks and two days ago to be exact." Tim states authoritatively.

Veronica gives him a dirty look. Logan rolls his eyes. _What a tool._

The Catholic schoolgirl wiggles her finger in between Veronica and Tim. "What are you, some kind of little detective team?" She pauses. "Are you sleeping together?"

"I don't know why that question is relevant to this conversation." Tim says with conviction.

"Ha!" Veronica snorts. Logan grins.

The Catholic schoolgirl pulls the picture closer to get a better look but doesn't pull the picture out of Veronica's hand. Her attention goes to Veronica's engagement ring instead of the picture. "Damn, look at the size of that rock." The stripper twists Veronica's hand around for better access. The other two women lean in for a better look also.

Veronica rolls her eyes.

The woman that was flirting with Logan drops Veronica's hand with disgust. "You're not with him, are you?" She shifts her head toward Logan behind her.

Logan puts the magazine down sensing a tense situation.

"Ah, yeah." Veronica shakes her head confused. "Anyway, have you seen this guy? In this store or maybe in the parking lot?" The flirty woman walks away not interested in helping.

"No, I'd remember that one." The Catholic schoolgirl says.

"Two months ago? Any of you maybe bum a cigarette off him? Veronica questions.

The other stripper answers, "Do we look like we smoke?"

Tim ponders her question for a second then nods. "Yes."

"It's bad for your skin. Sorry, we didn't see him, but try tomorrow. Tory's on and she smokes like a big, old slutty chimney."

"Thanks." Veronica says as the strippers turn to leave the store.

"Bye, Hubby." The Catholic schoolgirl smiles seductively and waves as she passes Logan.

He smiles overly flirtatiously. "Bye, Ladies." Then turns to Veronica. Veronica glares at her husband.

"What? I'm just being nice." Logan defends and they leave the store.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica and Wallace walk into the food court and get into the Italian food line. Wallace scans the food court for any of their friends as Veronica digs in her bag.

Logan enters the Hearst food court across the eating area from Wallace and Veronica. He scans the room in search for his wife and her best friend and notices Piz and Parker at a table halfway across the room. They are smiling, laughing and talking animatedly.

"There's Piz and Parker." Wallace says pointing his chin in their direction.

Veronica glances in the direction Wallace is looking just as her eyes meet her husband's from across the room. She smiles and watches Logan stride towards her speedily.

He is standing in front of his wife and her best friend in a blink of an eye. "Hey." Logan says as he leans down and kisses Veronica softly on the lips and rubs his hand over the side of her stomach.

"Hi." Veronica smiles at her husband.

Logan and Wallace bump fists.

"Piz and Parker are sitting right there." Logan gestures toward their friends. "But they look like they might not want company." Logan smirks at Veronica. Veronica looks more closely at Mac and Wallace's roommates.

"When did that happen?" Veronica asks Wallace.

"I think he's had a thing for her since you went bowling." Wallace explains as they approach the counter.

"Geez, that was weeks ago. What's taken Piz so long to act on it?" Veronica asks innocently.

"I think he had a thing for someone else." Wallace says under his breath, glances quickly at Logan and looking away.

Logan understanding Wallace's look, changes the subject. Piz is not a person Logan wants to think about lusting after his wife. "Did you tell him?"

Veronica and Wallace fill their trays as the line progresses to the cash register. Logan adds items to Veronica's tray. "Tell him what?" Veronica looks at Logan confused still wondering how she missed Piz and Parker's interest in each other.

Logan sighs and looks at Veronica likes the most obvious thing ever. "The baby."

"Oh, right." Veronica looks at Wallace disappointed. "Yeah, he knew already. Apparently my dad has loose lips. Alicia told Wallace before I could get to him." Veronica shrugs and walks to Parker and Piz's table.

Logan stands in his spot as his wife walks away. Wallace smiles a genuine smile and slaps his shoulder. "A boy, man. That's great news."

Logan and Wallace walk to the table together. "You know what they say about having a boy…" Wallace says softly.

"What?" Logan asks intrigued.

"When you have a boy, you only have to worry about one dick in town. When you have a girl, you have to worry about _all_ the dicks in town." Wallace chuckles and sits down at the table.

Logan remains standing for a second thinking about Wallace's profound statement. _Hmm, the man has a point. _He sits at the table.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM **

Logan runs his tongue across Veronica's lower lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth allowing his advances. His tongue quickly circles her tongue dominantly. His left hand is on the stucco wall at her ear, supporting most of his weight and his right hand is slowly creeping up her stomach toward her breast.

Tim is leaning against the pay phone a few steps away from the kissing couple. "Oooh. Veronica." Tim walks up to Veronica and Logan and taps Logan on his shoulder timidly with his index finger. "Someone's coming."

Veronica moans and Logan slowly breaks away from his wife's lips. "Your point?" Logan gives Tim a pointed look over his extended arm.

"Um, I don't know what to ask them." Tim mumbles.

Veronica straightening her clothes and wipes her smeared lipstick off her lip. She stays in Logan's immediate personal space and peeks over his shoulder to see two strippers walking through the Strip City parking lot across the street. "You interrupted us for strippers a hundred yards away?" Veronica rolls her eyes at Tim.

Her cell phone rings in her bag. Logan watches as she searches through her bag for her ringing cell phone.

Logan sighs, adjusts his hard-on in his pants and leans against the wall, next to Veronica, glaring at Tim for interrupting their moment.

Veronica checks the caller ID quickly and answers her phone. "If you're wondering where I am, I'm hanging out outside a convenience store watching strippers."

Keith sighs. "Are you on drugs?"

She laughs. "No."

"Good." Keith continues after a small pause. "So, Mindy definitely split town. She shipped her kids to her parents in Surrey, England."

"Which shouldn't be a problem since you know Landry did it." Veronica says frankly.

"No comment. Now, is Logan with you?" Keith asks.

Veronica looks at her bored husband leaning against the outside of the convenience store with his head back and eyes closed. "Yes, he's right here."

"Okay, be careful, stay with Logan. I'll talk to you soon." Keith ends their phone call. Veronica shuts her phone and shoves it in her pocket.

"It's official. Mindy left town." Veronica states as she strolls closer to the store entrance.

Tim walks two steps behind Veronica nervously listening and watching her intently. "Isn't that all the proof they need?" Tim wrings his hands. "I mean, why would Mindy leave if she's not guilty?"

Logan walks to the detective duo and places his hand on Veronica's hip possessively. "She's still got an alibi for the time of the murder." Logan adds to the conversation.

"Although we know she gave him the Xanax." Veronica continues. "Maybe she set him up for the killer."

"What, like maybe Batando?" Tim questions, rubbing his head with his hand.

"He is a guy who can be bought." Veronica shrugs.

"Or it could be anyone. Everyone hated the dean." Tim says confidently.

Logan can feel Veronica's muscle tense.

"Not everyone." She says firmly.

Two strippers walk across the street from Strip City and through the convenience store's parking lot. One of the strippers takes a long drag off of her cigarette and flicks it toward a parked car.

"The one with the cigarette I bet is Tory." Tim deducts. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Ooh, you are a thinker. Let's see how you do in the field." Veronica says annoyed.

Tim puts his drink on top of the pay phone readying himself for their next move. Veronica glances over her shoulder at Logan and shakes her head at Tim's behavior. Logan rolls his eyes again.

The two strippers pass the group and enter the store. Tim follows them trying to act natural, but looks more like a stalker.

Veronica takes a step toward the store doorway to follow Tim when she notices another woman approaching the store. The woman pulls out a cigarette.

Veronica catches up with the woman before she makes it inside the store. "Excuse me. Can I ask you a quick question? Have you ever seen this guy?"

Logan remains in his spot watching his wife question this stripper.

The woman studies the picture of Landry in Veronica's hand. "A few months ago. He gave me a cigarette. Why?"

"You could give him a solid alibi." Veronica says with authority.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Keith slams the phone down in his office. Sachs approaches him cautiously. "Did you talk to the airports?"

Sachs answers. "L.A.X., yeah, but I'm still waiting to hear from John Wayne."

Veronica and Logan approach the Sheriff's office reception desk. Veronica hears Sachs say John Wayne, adjust her walk and does her best Duke impression. "And you're not gonna, pilgrim, 'cause what I am is dead."

Logan doesn't comment. Keith is not amused, clenches his jaw. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're bringing you this." Logan hands his father-in-law the disk.

"It's a recording of Mindy and Landry's phone call from the night of the murder." Veronica says proudly. "It really sounds like she did it, Dad. I really think Professor Landry is innocent." She continues with a softer voice.

"Well, I'm glad you do, Honey, but right now I'm more concerned with finding him" Keith says irritated.

"Wait, finding Landry?" Veronica asks stunned.

Keith nods. "Yeah. He disappeared too."

"Well, on this disk Landry and Mindy talk about going to Papa's cabin. You could check out Landry's house for any proof of a hunting cabin or his father's house, maybe."

"That's what they say on this disk?" Keith holds up the disk Logan just handed him. "Papa's cabin?"

Veronica nods affirmative.

"Wait, didn't Hemmingway call his house Papa's Cabin or something?" Logan asks. Veronica looks at Logan curiously. He shrugs his shoulders. "I listen in class." His voice lowers to a whisper. "When I go."

Keith raises his eyebrow at his son-in-law at his admission and chuckles. His tone changes to concerned parent. "You…" He points to Logan. "…need to start going to class. You got a lot of brains, use 'em."

Logan lowers his head guiltily.

"But you got a point about Hemmingway. I think he would hide away and write, down in Mexico somewhere. I'll look into it." Keith smiles.

Logan and Veronica turn to leave and Keith stops them. "Oh."

The couple turns back to hear Keith out.

"The stripper? It was blackmail. Hank was on the juvie board overseeing her son. The kid was one strike away from foster care. She says she was on her lunch break the other day and Hank called and threatened to take the kid off probation unless she showed up at that convenience store and said she saw Landry the night of the murder." Keith explains.

Logan and Veronica look at each other and leave the Sheriff's station.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"What about this one?" Veronica holds up a light blue shirt to her body and looks down trying to imagine the shirt.

"It will bring your eyes out. You should get it." Logan says with a hint of boredom in his voice. She hands him the blue shirt to hold as she continues her hunt through the clothing rack.

Logan adjusts his grip on the ten or twelve hangers pinching his fingers. _Jesus, just pick one and buy it Veronica._ He rolls his eyes and slumps against the wall near the fitting room in the maternity section of Nordstrom's.

"Do we have anywhere to go that I need a dress?" Veronica sorts through a rack of formal dresses.

_Oh my God, we're going to be here for days._ Logan grumbles. "No, can't think of anything right now."

"OH! Isn't this cute?" She holds up a sleeveless sundress with thick straps.

"The cutest." Logan drones. He's had his fill of clothes shopping about two hours ago.

Veronica notices Logan's obvious boredom. "Hey, you told me I could buy whatever I wanted."

"I know I did and you can, but I didn't think it would take you three fucking hours and four different stores to buy a couple of outfits."

She takes the hangers of clothes out of his hand. "Fine, I'll go try everything on now and we can leave." She stomps to the fitting room. "Next time, I leave you at home. I'll shop with Mac or Parker." She says under her breath.

"Good." Logan replies quietly as he slouches into a chair outside of the fitting rooms.

After a few minutes, Veronica dances out of the fitting area and spins in front of Logan to show off a green and black sundress.

His eyes open wide with the sight of his wife modeling for him. The dress is very trendy and she looks beautiful in it. Her baby belly is apparent but it is hidden slightly under the pattern of the dress material. Veronica's face glows and Logan can't help but to return her bright smile.

His attitude changes dramatically from a few minutes ago. "I love it." He says warmly. "Let's see the next one."

Veronica skips back into the fitting area and returns a few minutes later in a pair of khakis and a black shirt.

"Niiiiiccccceee." Logan draws out the one word as he watches Veronica bounce with delight.

"Who knew maternity clothes could be so comfortable?" She laughs as she heads back into the dressing room.

"I know. Who would of thought that squeezing every bit of a pregnant belly into your regular jeans could be, I don't know, uncomfortable?" Logan snarks.

"I heard that." Veronica bellows from the fitting room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan pops open the back door of Range Rover and hands Veronica two bags as he grabs about twenty more shopping bags, shutting the tailgate with his left hand.

"The first outfit, I gave you for Valentine's Day, I got online. If you need anything else, you can go to Isabella Oliver's site."

"I really like that outfit. Maybe I'll check it out."

"It's only online though, they don't have any actual shops to go to." Logan says as they walk into the Neptune Grand.

Two bellmen take the bags out of the couple's hands and follow them across the lobby, to the elevator.

"Lucky for you, huh?" Veronica jokes.

"I called my mom's stylist in L.A. and she suggested Isabella Oliver. I can call her again and ask if we can go to the studio, if you're interested." Logan says as he kisses the tip of Veronica's nose waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Only the best for my wife and my son." He smiles and kisses her forehead softly.

The elevator dings it's arrival. They step inside the elevator and ride to the Presidential Suite.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica stands on her tiptoes and kisses her husband with force. Logan pulls her hips closer to him and deepens the kiss.

"Get a room." Someone says loudly in the bustle of the hallway.

Logan laughs against her lips. "How about a broom closet?" Logan eyes the hallway in search of a nearby broom closet without removing his lips from his wife's.

Veronica gives him one more, small kiss and sinks to her normal height. "Broom closets? That's so last year." She pauses. "Honey, come on, we're in college. We sneak in to T.A. offices now."

They start to walk down the hallway towards Tim's office together.

"You know, some people think you're avoiding them." Logan states as he looks over at the tiny blonde woman he loves.

"Huh, who am I avoiding?" Veronica tilts her head in thought.

"Parker." Logan says as he slips his hand around his wife's hand.

"What? Why would she think I'm avoiding her?" Veronica laughs.

"I was just talking to her and she got really quiet when you're name came up. I got the impression she thinks you don't like her." Logan chuckles at how catty women can be sometimes. "I don't know, it was weird, I'll never understand women."

"Hmm, I don't know why she would think I'm avoiding her. She's my friend, sort of. By default, I guess. You know being one of my best friends' roommate. She's a friend by association." Veronica summarizes.

"Well, I think you need to be a little nicer to her. Put your best friendly foot forward." Logan says as they stop outside Tim Foyle's office.

"Veronica, are you coming in?" Tim yells from inside the office impatiently.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "That's my cue, I guess." She reaches to kiss Logan goodbye. He lowers his head to meet her lips. "I'll meet you on the bench outside of Criminology."

"Okay. See you then." Logan continues down the hall to his class.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan sits on the predetermined bench waiting for Veronica to come out of her criminology class.

The lecture hall door bursts open as Sheriff Keith Mars escorts Tim Foyle in handcuffs down the sidewalk.

Logan glowers at Tim as he passes the bench. Tim looks at the ground guiltily. Logan nods to acknowledge his father-in-law. Keith grins proudly. "She's done it again."

Logan's eyebrows spike in surprise. He hops from his seat to find Veronica.

Veronica pushes on the lecture hall door and continues speaking to Deputy Sachs over her shoulder. "…here it is." She hands the bug to Sachs and turns to see Logan approaching her rapidly. His face is white with worry.

"I just saw your Dad and Tim…" Logan hugs Veronica in a tight embrace. "…all your Dad said was 'She's done it again'." He kisses the top of her head. "Jesus, that could of meant anything."

"You're right about that." Sachs chuckles. Veronica glares at Sachs as Sachs clears his throat and stops smiling, he turns on his heel and retreats down the sidewalk.

"What happened, did you solve the case?" Logan questions backing away from Veronica. They start to follow Sachs to his squad car.

Logan holds Veronica's hand while she explains what happened in her Criminology class and how Tim slipped up. "That rat bastard played me. Hell, he played all of us; you, me, my dad, everyone. I have to go down to the station and give my statement." She stops walking, faces Logan and takes both of his hands in hers, looking in his chocolate brown eyes deeply. "You wanna come?"

Logan smirks, leans in close to her and whispers. "You have no idea." He kisses her forehead. "As much fun as giving a statement is, I think I'll pass. Can you get a ride home when you're done?"

Veronica thinks for a second. "Yeah, but how 'bout you come to my dad's place after your class. He deserves a home cooked meal tonight." She kisses his lips gently.

"As far as I see it, you did all the work. Don't let him steal all the glory." Logan kids.

"Oh, he's never gonna live this down." She kisses his lips again. "I'll see you at Dad's apartment later. I love you."

"Give Tim my love. Be careful. I love you." Logan swats Veronica's ass as she turns to go.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica sets the timer on the oven and throws the oven mitt on the counter. She opens the overhead cabinet and pulls three plates out, turns around and sets the kitchen counter with three place settings.

The TV is on in the living room. "And in a shocking development in a local murder investigation…" The hot shot local news anchor says as Veronica folds three napkins and places a fork and a knife at each setting.

"…Timothy Foyle, the teaching assistant of accused killer Hank Landry, has confessed to the murder of Cyrus O'Dell…" The anchor continues.

The front door of the apartment opens and Logan walks in like he owns the place. "Hi Honey, I'm home." His arms open wide dramatically, channeling every 1950s husband, ready to accept a kiss on the cheek from his happy homemaker wife, an iced tea to sip and the daily newspaper in his hand.

Veronica turns slowly and takes in her husband's silly exploit. "Hello Dear, tough day at work?"

Logan comes further into the apartment and kisses Veronica on the top of her head in route to the refrigerator to get his own drink. "Is your dad home?" He opens his soda with a pop and an eyebrow wiggle.

Veronica adjusts the tie on her apron and smiles mischievously. "No, he's not home yet. Sachs dropped me off." Veronica steps closer to Logan. "He could walk through that door at any time." She waggles her eyebrows at her husband. "If I would of thought this out a little bit better, I wouldn't be wearing anything under this apron, but…"

Logan snatches his wife's waist, pulls her forcefully to him and kisses her with so much passion and need and lust he can express in a kiss. He presses her back against the counter. They spin against the counter the entire length of the kitchen. Just as Logan lifts Veronica to a sitting position on the countertop, Keith comes through the door and stops in his spot.

"For God's sakes, Veronica, your in MY kitchen." Keith shots his daughter a look of disgust and throws his briefcase on the floor near the door.

Veronica jumps down from the counter, corrects her clothing and glares at her father as she wipes her mouth. "Aren't you going to yell at Logan too? We were both involved in the kiss." Veronica says under breath, delicately voicing her anger without pushing her dad's patience.

Logan turns his back to Keith, wipes his mouth free of Veronica's lip gloss with the back of his hand, and pulls his t-shirt down over his visible hard-on, bracing himself for his father-in-law's wrath.

"Veronica, I saw your ass on my kitchen counter, not Logan's." He scolds Veronica. "And you…" Keith points to Logan. Logan tries to blend into the woodwork. He slowly turns to face Keith and take his punishment like a man. "…you need to keep your hands to yourself for a freakin' hour or two. That's how you two got in this situation in the first place."

Logan bows his head.

"Now, let's eat." The sheriff instantly changes his tone to be more lighthearted.

Veronica serves dinner seething from the injustice. _I nabbed Tim, I make dinner and I'm the one that gets yelled at. What the fuck. I'm not twelve anymore._

Logan and Keith sit down at the raised table. Veronica practically throws the food on her father's plate.

Logan can sense the tension in the Mars household and tries to bring attention to something other than their interrupted hot and heavy make-out session. "So, you got Tim to confess, huh?"

Keith flexes his muscles. "I am that good." Logan chuckles. Veronica shows no emotion as she sets a pot on the stove and returns to the table, joining Keith and Logan.

"So it's true what they say. There's a new sheriff in town?" Logan asks with a smile.

"Until the special election, anyway." Keith responds with a smile and wraps his hand around Veronica's neck and pulls her closer to him awkwardly. "She's the one that nabbed that weasel Tim Foyle." Keith says proudly. "Great work, Honey. Great work."

"I was taught by the best." She smiles slightly, shifts in her chair and begins eating her meal not looking at her dad.

Logan watches his wife try to contain her anger and he starts to feel guilty for putting her in that compromised position in her father's kitchen. He winks at the blonde across the table and bites a mouthful of food off his fork.

She stifles a laugh and looks down at her food. A moment later, she tries to put her anger aside and enjoy this dinner with her two favorite men. "So, what's gonna happen with Landry?"

"He's gonna be tried for manslaughter. He killed Mindy O'Dell. He confessed too." Keith sips his water.

Veronica smiles with proud. "Man, you get everyone to confess."

"I think it's the uniform. Do you have anything to confess?" Keith smirks at his daughter then her husband.

"Yes, you embarrass me." Veronica says with a straight face and no malice in her voice.

"How 'bout you?" He looks at Logan.

"I confess I'm strikingly handsome and completely in love with your daughter." Logan states matter-of-factly.

"After that little show earlier, you better be." Keith eats a fork full of food, never losing eye contact with Logan. Logan's muscles tense slightly and Veronica rolls her eyes.

"So, how are classes going?" Keith asks both young people at the table but focuses his attention on Logan.

"Good." Veronica says nodding.

"Good, I really like Sociology." Logan says glancing at Veronica then Keith. "I might choose that as my major next year."

"Oh yeah?" Veronica asks surprised. "I'm glad you're beginning to think about your major." She shrugs. "I don't know what I'm interested in." She laughs to herself.

"You still have plenty of time, Veronica. Don't worry about it." Logan soothes.

"Logan's right, you have plenty of time to make a decision. Don't rush it." Keith stands and takes his plate to the sink. "Now, the Padres are on so let's have dessert in front of the TV."

"Who said anything about dessert?" Veronica asks as Logan also gets up from the table and clears his place.

"You left the pan of brownies on the counter, Honey. Any P.I. worth his weight could find that clue."

Veronica slumps in defeat.

Logan wraps his hand around her waist and whispers in her ear. "Dinner was great, Sugarpuss. But I'll wait to have dessert at home." He walks to the overstuffed chair in the living room, sits with a flourish and watches the baseball game with Keith.

"I cooked, I'm not doing the dishes." Veronica takes her half-full plate over to the sofa and continues eating while she joins Keith and Logan to watch the game.

Logan moans in displeasure and Keith turns up the volume on the television ignoring Veronica's comment.

/tbc


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 25

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4343

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 25**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**End of February, Beginning of March 2007: 21 weeks pregnant**

"Yes! I win again!" Logan hops from his seat on the Suite's sofa with his fists in the air over his head in celebration, the control dangling from his fingertips. "I told you, you needed to practice, Heather."

Logan adjusts the microphone on his headset. "No, you didn't. I can tell, you haven't played since last week." He sits on the sofa concentrating on his conversation via the headset, with his eleven-year-old friend Heather Button. "What's up?" His voice softens. "Oh, yeah… How old is he?... A younger man, Heather, you're robbing the cradle… You're still older…" He laughs at Heather's side of the conversation. "Oh, okay by two months. Sorry."

Dick opens the door with three pizzas balancing on one hand as Mac walks in to the Suite before him. Mac has a large brown grocery bag in her arms.

"…okay, Friday at four. Got it… Uh huh, bring it on. Bye." Logan takes the headset off his head, blushes a bit and runs his fingers through his hair as he throws the headset on the sofa cushion.

"Dude, can you be any more of a freakin' dork?" Dick points to the headset lying on the sofa and sets the pizzas on the coffee table. "You're weekly date?" Dick draws the last word out and giggles.

"Blow me."

Dick opens the top pizza box and examines the contents then shifts it to the side digging into the second box.

"Hey, Mac." Logan acknowledges Veronica's friend then replies to his friend. "Yep. Oh yeah and Mindy says hi." Logan taunts. Dick mumbles something under his breath and Logan smirks at making his friend uncomfortable.

Mac unloads a bottle of Diet Coke, a bottle of Jack Daniels, a bag of potato chips and a six-pack of Heineken out of the grocery bag as she listens to Dick and Logan.

Logan eyes the rations on the table and looks at Mac. "Planning on having a party, Mac?"

"I'm planning on being drunk and naked in the hot tub by ten." Mac deadpans.

"Hallelujah." Dick says in his normal speaking voice, placing a plain piece of pizza on Mac's paper plate.

Mac snaps her fingers in mock frustration. "Oh, but you don't have a hot tub." She whines for effect. "Damn."

"Fuck. I knew this Suite sucked." Dick plays along, a little hint of truth in his banter.

"Veronica has to work at the library until seven." Logan peeks under each pizza box lid at the selection. "You didn't buy an anchovy pie, did you?" Logan bites his slice and puts it on his paper plate. "'Cause Ronnie is over her anchovy fascination. Thank God."

"Fuck no. She can eat plain or pepperoni or veggie lovers like the rest of us." Dick shakes his head from side to side. "You spoil her, man."

"He's in luv." Mac sing-songs. "She owns you."

Logan huffs. "Tell me about it." He eats a few bites of pizza. "What brings you to our humble abode, Ms. Mackenzie?"

"I'm going to kick Dick's ass in every video game you have." Mac says with an all-knowing smile.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is, Mackie?" Dick says as he opens a beer.

"How much?" Mac is intrigued.

"Hand me one." Logan points to the six-pack of beer. Dick complies. Logan opens his beer and he and Dick tap bottlenecks and swallow a gulp of beer.

"Fifty."

"No way. I'm a poor college student, Dick. Make it twenty and you got a deal." Mac barters.

"I'll spot you thirty." Logan smirks and takes a bite of pizza.

"Fifty it is then, Dude." Dick smiles with confidence. "Let's drink on it."

Mac looks at her can of Diet Coke then at Dick and Logan. "Can I stay here tonight?" Dick chokes on his pizza and coughs.

Logan laughs at Dick's reaction. "Starting on the first part of your plan?" He asks Mac with a raised eyebrow. Mac shrugs shyly.

"Yeah…" Logan pats the sofa cushion. "…the sofa's got your name written all over it."

"Okay." She hands her can to Dick. "JD please." Dick pours a generous amount in her can and they seal their bet with a smack of his bottle and her can and a swallow of their beverages.

Logan's phone rings on the coffee table under the pizza boxes. "Oh shit. Where the hell is my phone." All three friends lift and move boxes and napkins to find the cell phone. "Here." Mac hands Logan his phone.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hello." He breathes heavily into the phone.

"Mmm, did you miss me? You're breathing heavy." Veronica purrs into her phone.

"You know it." Logan smiles at the sound of his wife's voice. "My phone was hidden under a bunch of pizza boxes on the table. We were all searching for it before it went to voice mail."

"Who's there?"

"Dick and Mac brought pizza home before they start their gaming date." Logan looks at Mac then Dick and lifts his eyebrows. "What time are you done? Seven?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to her." Mac shakes her hand at Logan and his phone.

"Can you get Wallace to bring you home? I kinda started the party without you, but I only had one." Logan says leaning away from Mac's encroaching fingers.

"Come on. Give me the phone." Mac screeches and slaps Logan's leg in a weak attempt to get the phone out of his hand.

Logan swats at Mac's hands and continues talking to Veronica. "Mac wants to talk to you, Dear. Oh, she's started the party without you too."

Mac finally swipes the phone out of Logan's hand while he was still holding it to his ear.

"Geez, all you had to do was ask." Logan says mockingly put out.

"Hey Bond?" She doesn't wait for Veronica to answer her greeting. "Do you think you could stop by my dorm room and pick up some clothes for me. I'm staying here tonight."

"Q, Are you drinking?" Veronica teases.

"Yeah, I need to relax a little. Logan said I could sleep on the couch."

"I'll see what I can do. You can always wear something of mine if you want to, too." Veronica responds. "Then I won't have to go to your room."

"Alright, but I'm gonna search through your drawers. I better not see anything not meant for my innocent eyes." Mac stresses. Logan grins mischievously.

"Just stay away from the bedside table. That's where we keep all the whips and chains." Veronica laughs.

"Um, on second thought, I'll just wear something of Dick's." Mac says with a wrinkled up nose. "See ya soon." Mac hands Logan his phone back.

"You're welcome in my drawers anytime." Dick leans back against the sofa and puts his hands behind his head making his pants available for searching. "I got nothing to hide." Mac rolls her eyes. Dick smiles with an eyebrow wiggle.

Logan takes his phone again. "Okay, so you're gonna get Wallace to bring you home?"

"Yeah. And Logan…" Veronica pauses. "…please watch over Mac. She doesn't drink… well, ever. She'll be puking if she doesn't pace herself."

"Okay. I'll see you guys when you get home. Be careful. I love you."

Dick makes loud kiss-y sounds toward the phone. "I looooovvvve yyyoooouuu." Mac says loudly, mocking Logan's sweet talk.

"Bye." Logan snaps his phone closed and helps himself to another piece of pizza, ignoring Dick and Mac's friendly ribbing.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

When Veronica walked through the Presidential Suite's door after work, she wasn't sure what she was going to find. Logan and Dick could drink a lot and Mac was drinking but rarely ever did before. She was pleasantly surprised to see Dick and Mac yelling at the video game they were playing and Logan watching from the couch. All of them buzzed but no one was puking or half naked so that was good. There were pizza boxes and bottles on just about every surface in the room but for the most part, she was pleased.

Mac kicked everyone's ass in every game she challenged them in and was collecting her fifty dollars from Dick after a few hours. He gladly paid her because it secretly turned him on that she could play any video game available as good as any geeky, pimple-faced fifteen-year-old guy.

Mac took Veronica up on her offer of clothes only to find out it was laundry day and Veronica didn't have too many options to offer. Mac decided on an old pair of Dick's board shorts and one of Veronica's tank tops. She had to admit the board shorts were comfortable and it wasn't long before she was nodding off in the corner of the L-shaped couch.

Veronica didn't stay awake much later than Mac. She kissed Logan on the cheek and disappeared into their room while Logan, Dick and Wallace fought through Halo.

After being declared champion of their Dead or Alive Beach Volleyball tournament, Wallace needed some air and decided to visit the balcony.

He makes himself comfortable on the outdoor chair, sips his beer and enjoys the cool California night.

Logan joins Wallace on the balcony after a few minutes and hands him another beer. "Thanks for bringing Ronnie home and bringing the extra case of beer." Logan sits down on another outdoor chair and tips his bottle to Wallace before taking a sip.

"No problem, man. I would've been sittin' in my room all night if V didn't call me." Wallace replies.

Dick comes out to the balcony and makes sure to shut the door securely behind him. He turns to the two men at the table and shakes a Ziplock bag in the air. "Anyone care to join me in a smoke?" He sits and begins rolling a joint at the table.

Wallace smiles. "I guess I'm staying here tonight too."

"Dude, you got your lighter?" Dick says not looking up from his preparations.

"Yeah." Logan digs in his pocket for his grandfather's light and throws it on the table.

Dick licks the paper and seals it, lights the end of the joint and takes the first drag then passes it to Logan.

Logan looks through the balcony sliding door quickly, making sure Veronica is still in their bedroom, before he takes a hit and passes the joint to Wallace. "I will deny I was ever out here if Veronica asks." Logan says in a low voice.

"Shit, this never happened." Wallace says as continues the circulation around the table. "She'll tear me a new ass if she knew I was out here with you two."

"Fuckin' pansies." Dick proclaims. "We're just getting high. You guys make it sound like we're killing baby animals or somethin'."

Dick breaks the silence after a few minutes. "God damn, did you see Mac in my board shorts, Dude?" Dick exhales blowing smoke over his head.

Wallace looks at Dick with a big smile. "Not you too? Oh, shit." He shakes his head at the '09er next to him.

"What? Did you fucking see her at the wedding? Christ, I had wood the whole fucking night." Dick takes a sip of beer.

"You gonna do anything about it?" Logan offers the roach to Wallace. Wallace waves it off.

Dick takes it from Logan and finishes the joint, rubbing the end in the ashtray in the center of the table. "She's with that Bronson dude, man."

"Yeah, he's all save the planet and shit." Wallace adds.

"He seemed nice when I met him." Logan sips his beer.

"He's too fucking perfect. It makes me want to puke, Dude." Dick whines.

"So, make her forget about Mr. Peace Corp." Logan says quietly.

Dick picks at the label on his beer bottle thinking about what he could do to sway Mac's affection toward him.

"You wanna hit the waves tomorrow morning?" Logan asks Dick and turns to Wallace. "You surf?"

"Nah. I wasn't raised with the Pacific Ocean in my backyard like you guys were." Wallace says softly.

"Have you ever tried it?" Logan questions.

"No. I'm not too keen on knowing there are sharks out there just waiting for me to fall into the water." Wallace grimaces.

"You wanna try Conner's Point?" Dick asks.

Logan shrugs. "Okay."

"Dude, did Ronnie say it's okay?" Dick teases. Wallace laughs.

"She won't care. I haven't been surfing in a while." Logan defends as he stands and collects the empty beer bottles. "'Nother round?" Dick and Wallace nod yes as Logan opens the sliding door and enters the Suite in pursuit of more beer.

"He is so fucking whipped…" Dick says as he watches Logan walk across the living room and out of sight. "…and so God damn happy." Dick continues.

"Wouldn't you be if you were sleeping with a hot blonde every night?" Wallace chuckles.

Dick nods in agreement. "They're having a kid. Dude, that's fucked up."

Wallace shrugs. "It couldn't of happened to two nicer people."

"I guess." Dick says under his breath.

Logan returns his seat with a six beers in his arms. "This is the last of the beer."

"After these, I'm calling it a night." Wallace opens a beer.

"Anyone up for a road trip to Vegas?" Logan asks.

"Tonight?" Wallace eyes widen in question.

"No, before we move outta here at the end of March, during break."

Wallace shrugs. "Sounds good to me but I have to split a hotel room with a bunch of people 'cause I don't have any money."

"If we can get six or eight people we can share two or three rooms between all of us. It wouldn't be that expensive." Logan justifies.

"I'm in." Dick says quickly.

"You can't get married this time." Logan smirks.

"Wait! Hold up! What did you say?" Wallace quizzes looking at Logan then Dick. "Dude, you got married in Vegas? When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks back. We got drunk and got married. We're trying to get it annulled." Dick drinks his beer trying to erase the memory of Melinda out of his mind.

"No shit." Wallace laughs.

"You need to call Cliff about that soon. Until then, you have to wait to act on Mac anyway." Logan grins. "You can't cheat on your wife."

"Aw BALLS! This fucking sucks." Dick rolls his head back, hanging awkwardly off the back of the chair. "I was so fucking drunk."

"Do I know Mrs. Casablancas?" Wallace grins along with Logan.

"I met her at Pi Sig party. Dude, she's smokin' hot but what a bitch." Dick sits up again.

"Damn, I'm the only single guy out here." Wallace looks at the other two men.

"Consider yourself lucky." Dick whines.

Logan laughs. "It was the best decision I ever made. Well, besides kissing Ronnie at the Camelot junior year." He smiles at the memory.

"Would you grow a set already? You pussy." Dick whines and gets up from the table taking a few empty bottles with him. "I'm out." He looks at Logan. "6 a.m. wake up call?"

Wallace finishes the last of his beer and stands to follow Dick inside.

Logan nods yes, empties the incriminating evidence from the ashtray into an empty beer bottle and follows Wallace into the Suite for the night.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica stretches her tiny body in their enormous bed. Her arms and legs are extended to their maximum length and she still doesn't touch the headboard or the bottom of the bed. _Bummer_. She realizes Logan isn't in bed next to her and she lifts her head slightly off the pillow. "Logan?"

No answer.

She yanks the covers up and over her head and hears a crumple. _What was that?_ She moves the covers off her head and looks for the source of the noise. "Ah ha!" She grips the now crinkled note from Logan's pillow and reads it quickly. 'Dick and I are going to Conner's Point to see what kind of waves we can find. I'll call you when we're done. Why don't you, Wallace and Mac meet us at Joe's Diner for breakfast? I love you, L.'

Veronica balls the note and heaves it toward the trashcan in the bathroom with no real target in sight and sighs. _I really need to get my old bones out of bed now. _

She pads into the living room to find Wallace and Mac playing video games and lounging on the sofa.

"Good morning Sleepyhead." Wallace says softly when he sees Veronica appear at her bedroom door.

Mac quickly glances away from the game to Veronica. "Hey."

Veronica rubs the sleep from her eyes and tries to blink out the bright sunshine. "Hey. What time did the guys leave to go surfing?"

"I didn't hear a thing." Mac says as she kills another character.

Veronica sits on the far end of the sofa and pulls her legs in wrapping her arms around her legs the best she can with a five-month belly in the way.

"6 a.m. wake-up call was the last I heard last night." Wallace says as he watches Mac shoot another character.

"Logan left a note that he would call when they were done and he wants to meet for breakfast at…" Veronica stops mid-sentence and winces slightly, unnoticed by her best friends.

Wallace looks at Veronica when she doesn't continue. "Where? Breakfast at…?"

Veronica gets back to her stream of thought. "Oh, um, Joe's Diner. You guys up for that?"

Wallace and Mac nod in agreement.

"Dick's showers free if you guys want to use it. I'm going use our shower. Answer my phone if it rings while I'm in the shower." Veronica gets up and walks to the bathroom. Once her back is turned to her friends she rubs around her belly where the baby fluttered. _I guess you want to go to Joe's too, huh, Will?_ She chuckles to herself.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Check please." Logan says to the waitress as she breezes past their table.

"Right away." The waitress replies as she rushes into the kitchen.

Logan rejoins the ongoing conversation between Wallace, Mac, Dick, and Veronica.

"…then he throws the bone. It's his own bone. Why would you play fetch with your own rib?" Mac questions uncomprehensively.

Logan nudges Veronica softly on the leg. "What movie is this?"

"_Night at the Museum_." Veronica answers and sips her orange juice.

"…and a remote control car is going to entertain a T-Rex?" Mac scoffs. "Not likely."

"I thought you said you liked it." Wallace asks Mac.

"I did but certain parts irritated me." Mac explains as she throws the last piece of toast in her mouth.

"The Indian girl was hot." Dick states.

Veronica gasps softly. Logan looks at his wife skeptically. "You didn't think Sacagawea was hot, Bobcat?" He smiles.

Veronica doesn't respond to his joke but takes his hand off the table and rests it on her belly gently. Her eyes slowly climb to Logan's face.

He studies her expression understanding what she's silently telling him and waits to feel the baby.

The rest of the table is unaware of what Logan and Veronica are experiencing at this moment.

"…she wasn't deaf. He thought she was because she was stuck in the glass."

"No, she was deaf." Dick says matter-of-factly.

"Right there." Veronica whispers as she smiles, warmly looking up at her husband's face. Logan nods not feeling any movement. He moves his hand slightly trying to find the spot where the baby is going to move next.

"Drink some juice again." He whispers and Veronica complies.

Wallace notices the preoccupied couple across the table. "V, you okay?" Mac and Dick turn their attention to Logan and Veronica now too.

Veronica smiles at her friends. "Yeah. I'm good." She says concentrating on Logan's hand and the movement coming from inside her body. She moves Logan's hand up a little. "The baby moved and I'm trying to get Logan to feel it."

"Cool." Wallace sits up in his seat attentively.

"Yeah, give her your best right hook kid." Dick says in his best tough guy voice with a small right hook of his own.

"Does it hurt?" Mac asks with a touch of concern in his voice.

"There." Veronica looks up into Logan's eyes again. "Right there." She presses his hand firmer against her skin.

"Yeah." Logan smiles a thousand watt smile. "I think. It was like someone pushed their finger on your skin lightly but it was from the inside. Right?" Logan is unsure if he's feeling something or if he's imagining things.

"Yeah, but it's really light." Veronica beams. "You probably wouldn't feel anything if I didn't point it out to you. It's so subtle."

Mac, Wallace and Dick are silent, watching their friends share a tender moment.

"I don't think Will feels like moving anymore." Logan says with his hand still searching for Will's motion.

"Give him time and you'll be able to see my whole belly move." Veronica laughs. "Or so the book says." She shrugs.

"That's creepy." Dick states but secretly thinks feeling your kid move would be pretty cool. "It's like you have an alien in there that's clawing his way through your skin."

"One layer at a time?" Mac asks dramatically. Wallace and Veronica roll their eyes simultaneously.

Veronica reaches for the check that's sitting on the table, reads it quickly and leans into Logan. "He'll move again, Babe. Next time, you'll probably feel it more since you know what to expect." She whispers to her husband.

She passes the check to Mac and elbows Logan lightly to break him out of his hunt for baby movement. "We owe 12.75, Dear."

Logan finally removes his hand from her stomach and digs for his wallet. He kisses his wife on the tip of her nose and throws a couple of five-dollar bills on the table in the pile of money left for the waitress. "That's my boy in there." He whispers proudly to no one in particular. He can't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

Logan stands and offers Veronica his hand as she slides to the end of the half-circle vinyl bench and comes to her feet. Veronica and Logan exit the diner hand-in-hand with Wallace, Mac and Dick following them closely behind.

The five friends shuffle through one glass door with a string of bells hanging from the door handle, into the small, enclosed entranceway of Joe's Diner. Finding themselves in a tight area before opening the second glass door, Dick begins pushing and shoving his friends lightly. "Molecules!" He says loudly as each person bumps and bounces off each other and the walls mimicking charged molecules. Wallace and Logan further Dick's efforts, forcing Veronica and Mac in the center of the three guys giggling and playfully yelling for help.

After a few seconds, Mac slips out the second door before further harassment can be handed out. Wallace and Veronica, then Logan and Dick follow exiting to the parking lot.

Veronica slaps her BFF lightly on the back with two hands. "Papa Bear, you smell."

"Thanks for pointing that out. May I remind you that these clothes are from yesterday." Wallace snips.

Veronica makes a point to get closer and really sniff Wallace's shirt. "No, that's not B.O." She looks at Wallace quizzically then behind her to Dick and Logan. "That's weed." Wallace gulps loudly and Dick and Logan look around the parking lot randomly.

Mac looks over her shoulder at her friends walking just behind her.

"You guys lit up last night, didn't you?" She asks incredulously. Wallace looks down at the ground. Dick and Logan are avoiding eye contact with the tiny investigator at all cost.

Veronica knows she's not going to get anything out of these boys. These three co-conspirators know how to keep a secret and that quality, in her opinion, makes them very good friends to have on her side. She's not really mad they were smoking illegal substances, actually she thinks it's funny to watch three grown men fidget before her, since she's almost half their size and weight.

"Ow. That hurt." Wallace whines as he rubs his head where Veronica smacked him.

"Come on, Ronnie." Dick whimpers after she tugs on his ear with force.

Logan flinches as she goes for his stomach and punches his bicep instead. "Honey." He complains as he soothes his arm.

"Jesus, all we did was get high." Dick protests. "It's not like we were torturing puppies."

Mac laughs and Veronica smiles with satisfaction as they walk ahead of the guys toward Veronica's Saturn.

"Well, that went better than expected." Logan mumbles.

"Ever think of wearing a different shirt, you Douche." Dick smacks Wallace on the back of the head as he heads toward the Saturn.

"Asshole." Wallace calls after Dick and explains his position to Logan. "I didn't have any clothes with me."

Dick runs to the Saturn and hops in the back seat before Veronica can pull away from the diner. "I'm coming with you guys. I don't want to ride with those stoners." Dick huffs, out of breath from running. Veronica and Mac shake their heads and laugh.

"She'll get over it." Logan opens the driver's door and hops in his truck. Wallace shrugs and jumps in the passenger seat barely shutting his door before Logan pulls out of the parking spot and drives in the direction of the Neptune Grand.

/tbc


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 26

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4010

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 26**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**End of February, Beginning of March 2007: 21 weeks pregnant**

Logan is sitting on a bench in the middle of the quad enjoying the unseasonably warm day. The coeds shed their winter layers and he is sitting in the perfect spot to take pleasure in the additional bare skin.

He's watching a medium height brunette pick up her pen forgetting she is wearing a sundress as she flashes some serious cleavage. _Damn, why can't it be Summer already?_

"Hey Logan." Chip Diller says as he passes. "Hey." Logan responds with a little wave.

Logan's eyes catch on a trio of Sorority girls lying on beach towels sunbathing. _Hmm, three blondes, how does a man choose?_

"Hi Logan." A short brunette coos as she sits down next to Logan on his bench. Logan looks at her puzzled. "Hi." _Think Logan, what is her name? Quickly, what is her name?_

"It's a beautiful day out today, isn't it?" The mystery girl moves an inch or two closer to Logan.

He doesn't notice her approach because he's searching his brain for her name so that he doesn't look like a complete idiot. "Um, yeah…" He smiles warmly. "I can't wait for summer." _The more sundresses the better… Mary? ...Marcia? …Madison?_ His eyes widen for a split second thinking of Madison Sinclair and the beat down his wife gave her for doing some of the very things that …Melissa? …is doing right now.

"I know what you mean. I just bought this great bikini and I can't wait to wear it to…" Logan tunes out the mystery girl as she flirts with her best material. A light giggle, a brief hand to his thigh and a hair toss are included in her repertoire. "…then the sand gets all over…" Mystery girl moves a little bit closer to Logan again.

_Yeah… Monica? …you better stay on your side of the bench, if you know what's good for you._ Logan ever so slightly slides away from flirty girl and she ever so slightly moves with him. _Oh geez._

Logan is relieved when he sees Veronica round the corner with a smile on her face. _Let's see how long THAT lasts._

Veronica strolls up to Logan's bench and watches flirty girl blab on about some beach party. Logan is obviously uncomfortable and if she didn't know better, he is as far away from the slutty girl as he can possible sit. She chuckles and interrupts the tart's one-sided conversation.

"Hi Logan." She says in her best flirty Sorority girl voice and her biggest smile, covering her expanding belly behind her bag. The flirty girl shoots Veronica a look of loathing.

Logan knows immediately that Veronica is going to make him squirm. He smiles tentatively and exhales slowly preparing himself for what she has up her sleeve. "Hi."

Mystery girl looks from Veronica to Logan unhappily.

Logan pours on the charm. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, um… gosh, your name slipped my mind…" He straightens up and motions with his hand to the mystery girl.

Mystery girl clenches her jaw and blushes slightly. "Mallory. My name is Mallory." She snips.

Logan nods appreciatively. "Well, Mallory, this is Veronica. Veronica, meet Mallory." He smirks, knowing he can push Veronica only a little bit before she starts on her warpath. "She was just telling me about her bikini she just bought."

"Oh really?" Veronica nods acting interested and offers her hand to shake with Mallory.

Mallory shakes Veronica's hand and begins to elaborate on said bikini when Veronica puts her left hand on top of their handshake and displays her large engagement ring and wedding band for Mallory's benefit.

Mallory stops speaking with a look at the impressive diamond ring then her eyes drop down to Veronica's pregnant belly and almost bug out of her head.

Veronica continues her extra sweet Sorority girl charade. "I'm so sorry to cut you off, Mallory, but my _husband_, Logan and I have to get going." She drops Mallory's hand and takes Logan's hand, pulling him to a standing position. "So nice to meet you. Bye." Veronica yanks Logan's arm to get him to move his ass down the sidewalk and away from flirty Mallory.

"Who names their kid _Mallory_ anyway?" Veronica says under her breath and emphasizes Mallory's name.

Logan waves over his shoulder. "See ya, Mallory." He turns to walk with his wife and swings his arm over her shoulder. He's sure poor, unsuspecting Mallory's jaw is on the ground. Logan glances back to the bench and, sure enough, it is.

He chuckles at their nasty game. "Sugarpuss, that wasn't very nice." He looks down at his wife's profile.

"I know but I have to stake my claim in you somehow. Let the tramps and sluts be damned!" She bellows with a grand arm movement in the air in front of her.

Logan slips Veronica's large Paris Hilton-type sunglasses off her eyes. "You know I hate those things." He kisses her temple. "I want to see your beautiful face, not be reminded of skanky, skin and bones Caitlin Ford." He wrinkles up his nose at the thought.

Veronica looks at Logan with a serious face. "Honey?" She pauses for effect. "I will never wears these glasses again, for as long as I live. I'm sorry."

"Alright, alright." He sighs. "You don't have to rub it in."

"But she was so pretty and she had such a cute Vespa. How could you not love her?" Veronica mocks.

"Because she was a two-timing whore that couldn't keep her legs together." He sighs. "She wasn't even a good lay. All that trouble and I didn't even get anything out of it." His mood changes from angry and bitter to playful. "Stupid Logan. Stupid, stupid, STUPID Logan."

Veronica grabs the side of Logan's face and pulls him toward her roughly with a smile. "You got me now, Snookums. I'll take care of you." She waggles her eyebrows and kisses his cheek with an over-extended pucker and a loud obnoxious kiss-y noise.

"Gee, thanks." Logan deadpans. "Hey, I forgot to tell you, I met with my advisor today about my major."

Veronica's eyes widen with anticipation. "And?"

"…And she advised me to make English and Sociology as a dual major and if I get the chance take a business class or two, I should." He says nonchalantly.

Veronica exhales loudly. "Wow, that's quite an endeavor." She looks at her husband. "Do you think you're up for it? That's a lot of work."

Logan grimaces. "Yeah, I know." He looks down at his wife. "…But I think that might be the best path to take. I really like Sociology and I could really help people being a social worker but I'm really good at English. I mean, you've seen how fast I can write a paper and it doesn't usually have to be rewritten. With an English degree I could possibly write a book or get into editing."

"Did you ever think about writing screenplays?" Veronica asks delicately.

"Uh huh. I've been thinking about that more and more actually." Logan looks down the sidewalk in front of them. "Being a social worker would help me forget Aaron and being a writer would help me remember my mom."

"Well, Babe, it's not like you have a loan you have to pay back or you have to get out of college after four years. I think you should swing the dual majors." Veronica squeezes Logan's waist a little tighter and looks at his profile carefully. "I know you can do it, Honey. You're so intelligent and creative. You will excel in any career path you choose." They look deep into each other's eyes. "And I'm here to catch you if you don't succeed."

Logan plants a slow, deep kiss on the love of his life's lips then kisses her forehead lightly. "Thanks. You don't know how much your support means to me."

"That's what wives do, Darlin'. And I expect the same support when I decide to be an astronaut." Logan squints his eyes in confusion.

"Trash collector? …Medical examiner? …oh no, no, no! I got it! I'm gonna be an ballet dancer." She smiles endearingly at the thought. "They're so pretty."

"Uh huh." Logan responds. "Somehow I think you probably should've started your dancing career about fifteen years ago, Prima Ballerina."

"Oh, but they have such cute outfits."

They finally reach the Range Rover after their extended walk through campus. The multiple sundresses and bathing beauties had nothing to do with that.

Logan opens the passenger door for Veronica. "Get in the truck, Baryshnikov." Veronica does her best impression of an arabesque and climbs in the Rover. Logan shakes his head, slams the door and heads to the driver's side.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sitting at the coffee table in the living room concentrating on the paper in front of her that is due in a mere three days. She's feeling the pressure of the looming due date and kicking herself for not starting this stupid paper earlier. Her gloomy mood has increased so much that Logan and Dick vacated the Presidential Suite hours ago.

Frustrated with the lack of progress she's making on this paper, Veronica sighs loudly and rests her forehead in her palms.

Her cell phone rings and she reaches her hand out to the pocket-sized device without opening her eyes. "What?" She spreads her bad mood to whoever is on the other end of the phone with a touch of malice.

"Hello to you too, Sweetie." Keith chirps.

Veronica instantly feels bad. She perks up in her seat and apologizes to her father. "Sorry, Dad. I'm not doing so well on a stupid paper that is due in like three days."

"Walk away from it for a bit and then you'll have a better perspective on the situation." Keith advises.

"I tried that already and it's not helping. Now, I just have an unfinished paper, a closer deadline and two more projects hanging over my head. All my profs are piling on the work before break." She exhales with irritation.

"I'm sure you'll get it done in plenty of time, Honey." Keith pauses. "I'm calling you to invite you to the apartment next Wednesday for a big family dinner."

"Are you intending on borrowing someone else's family? The last time I counted there were only three and a half of us."

"Plus Alicia, Wallace and Darryl. That makes six and a half and that's big enough for now." Keith explains.

"Dad, can I pop out this first kid before I get knocked up again?" Veronica snips.

"Veronica! That's not what I meant. Now push that smartass attitude to the side and listen to me." Keith scolds.

"Sorry." She says softly.

"Next Wednesday night, seven o'clock, my house. You don't have to bring anything except my son-in-law and my grandson. Okay?" Keith says sternly.

"Yes, I'll write it down so we don't make other plans." Veronica replies.

"Good. Now get back to your paper and stop being such a crab. Bye." Keith hangs up.

"Thanks Dad. That's real nice. Glad you called. Love you too." Veronica smarts to the dial tone, slaps the phone closed and sticks her tongue out toward the phone in her best bratty attitude.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Honey." Veronica whispers.

"Yes, Bobcat." Logan's eyes flutter open slowly.

"I've been thinking a lot about your choice of majors." Veronica exhales and glances up at Logan's face seductively as she kisses his stomach. Her left hand grazes the inside of his naked thigh softly, dancing ever so slightly toward Logan's erection and her right hand rubs circles on his stomach.

The anticipation of Veronica's touch and her breath so close to his skin makes his cock jump. "Now?" He groans.

"Uh huh." Her tongue trails down his stomach to his hip. She leaves a slick line of saliva in the crease where Logan's leg meets his pelvis. Logan moans encouragement.

Veronica's hand slides down from his stomach and cradles his balls tenderly. This makes his eyes open to watch his wife work her magic with her luscious tongue. Her face hovers just above his erection and his patience is failing him quickly.

"I need…" She breathes heavy on his penis then licks the tip. "…some help."

He arches into her pressing his penis to her lips. "You're doing just fine." He groans impatiently.

Her lips wrap around the end of his penis and sink down his hard shaft.

"Oh, yes." Logan growls as he arches into Veronica's mouth.

She bobs up and down slowly and wiggles her tongue around the tip of his penis. He watches his wife devour his erection as he tangles his fingers in her hair.

Her cheeks hollow out as she sucks him in to her mouth deeply and speeds up her pace. "Oh God, Honey." His fingers pull at her hair lightly.

His hips move in unison with her mouth as she sucks harder, moves faster and takes him in deeper.

Veronica continues her ministrations and looks up at Logan's face through her eyelashes in a wickedly sexy way.

The couple lock eyes and Veronica accelerates her assault.

"Sweetie…" Logan moans. "I… I'm… Oh God… Honey…" His fingers grasp her hair more firmly.

Veronica's eyes blink, granting him permission to release. His head falls back onto the expensive sheets of their king-sized bed as every muscle in his body tenses up and every nerve bursts with ecstasy. "Fuck… yes! Oh God!"

She sucks his cock hard as he cums in her mouth and the warm fluid slides down her throat.

Logan breathes heavily, coming down from his orgasm as Veronica licks up and down his penis. She slowly kisses his thigh, his stomach, his chest and eventually his throat.

"Holy shit, Bobcat." Logan regulates his breathing. "Jesus."

Veronica kisses and sucks her husband's neck. "That good?" She purrs in his ear.

His hands caress her bare back softly. "Fuck, yeah." He grins.

"Mmm." She nibbles on his ear. "When your brain is fully functioning again…"

"…you want to talk about picking your major?" He finishes her sentence as he plays with the ends of her hair.

"Uh huh." She kisses his shoulder blade then snuggles into the nook under Logan's arm. "I'm starting to freak out a little bit." She says timidly.

His fingertips graze over Veronica's upper arm and shoulder. "What are you freaking out about, Sweetie?" He glances down at the love of his life. "You don't have to select a major yet, if you don't want to." He kisses the top of her head.

"It just seems like everyone knows what they want to be when they grow up except me." Veronica draws squiggles on Logan's hairy chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He runs his hand down her back softly. "I'm assuming Criminal Justice is in the running?"

Veronica kisses Logan's chest a few times. "Uh huh." Logan squeezes a handful of Veronica's ass cheek firmly.

Logan rolls over on top of his wife, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach, and kisses her neck tenderly. "Then what's the problem?" He plants red, hot kisses down the length of her neck and down her chest to her right breast.

"Mmm." She moans as he sucks on her nipple. "I'm not sure I want to do the FBI thing… oooohh… that feels good…"

His tongue rounds her nipple. "I thought that was your dream?" He kisses delicate skin of her breast.

"It was until…" She giggles when Logan kisses the underside of her breast. He smiles against her skin.

He runs his tongue down her cleavage and back up, looking up at her face with a grin. "Until what?"

She tangles her fingertips in his hair. "Until Dean O'Dell was murdered… mmm… and Tim Foyle…" She moans. "…and Prof. Landry happened." Logan moves to her left breast and sucks her nipple sending tingles over Veronica's body.

His hand tickles her stomach gently as he kisses the white flesh of her breast. Logan shifts his weight to the side a bit. Veronica wraps her legs around his left leg and arches into him.

He pulls her nipple with his teeth as she moans with delight. His tongue flattens out and licks her areola and nipple. He bites the raised nub lightly.

"Oh yeah." Veronica purrs.

Logan lowers his kisses to her stomach and rests his head on Veronica's baby belly, briefly, rubbing his hand in circles. "What do they have to do with the FBI?" He kisses her stomach again and places his ear to her stomach.

"I just had such high expectations of Professor Landry, I just am so disappointed."

Logan kisses his way back up to his wife's face. She loosens the hold she has on Logan's leg and drops her legs to the mattress as he massages her left breast and twists her nipple in his fingertips.

She arches into him and feels his growing erection against her stomach.

"What are the other majors your thinking about?" Logan breathes against her neck as he spreads her legs wider with his knee.

"Mmm… photography, maybe." Veronica gasps as Logan thrusts his rock hard penis into her warmth.

"Oh God, that feels so fuckin' good." Logan pushes deeply into Veronica. He withdraws all of his shaft except the tip and quickly shoves into her again touching her cervix. He lifts off of Veronica and holds himself up with his arms.

"Again… Logan, please." Veronica pleads. He pushes into his wife quickly with force as she moves her hips with him. They move as one as their pace accelerates and their breathing quickens. Their skin is slick with sweat.

Her inner walls tighten on his erection and he moans a low growl.

"I'm close." She whispers.

He grunts and lowers his head to her pink nipple and bites down hard.

"God. Damn. It!" Veronica screams with passion and reaches over her head as her fingers grasp for the headboard. "Oh God! Oh God!"

"Let go, Honey." Logan says in a sultry voice as Veronica's inner walls throb and tighten around Logan's erection. Every nerve pulsates, her vision goes white and Veronica shatters.

She throws her head back into the pillow as she shouts. "OH. GOD! YES! YES! FUCK YES!"

Logan thrusts into her hard and fast two more times and he explodes into his wife. "Oh Fuck! Veronica! Oh my God!"

She pants as he falls on to her body and lifts his hips to pull his drained penis out of her soaked canal. He rolls on to his back next to her and uses the last of his energy to throw his arm over his eyes.

Veronica walks her fingers down the mattress in search of the sheet and pulls it over her cooling body as she curls into Logan's side. "We still got it." She chuckles.

He lowers his arm off of his eyes and pulls her closer to him. "Who needs college when we got this."

"Oh yeah, there's a big need for pregnant women in the porn industry." Veronica says through her glowing smile.

Logan's fingers press in to her waist. "We could make our own movies." He laughs.

"That's all we need is to have the paparazzi get a hold of one of our sex videos." She throws her right leg over Logan's legs. "My dad would be so proud."

"Mmm, I definitely would lose the use of my kneecaps."

"I don't think your kneecaps is what he would aim for." She chuckles.

Logan groans at the thought. "So, a career path in the porn industry is out. You're not feelin' all warm and fuzzy toward the FBI anymore. Photography is all you got?" Logan says in a comical way to lighten Veronica's worries. He looks down at his beautiful wife cuddled into to his side and kisses her hair.

"I just don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life." She says in a low tone twirling a few strands of chest hair into a knot.

He sets his hand on top of hers to stop her fidgeting and intertwines their fingers. "Why do you need a degree to take pictures? You are a phenomenal photographer and you know everything about your camera already. Do you really need to have some over-paid, under-qualified professor to tell you that you take a nice picture?"

"No. I guess not."

"Are you thinking about getting your detective license? You could do that while you're still in school, right?"

"I just have to be eighteen." She ponders his suggestion for a second. "I could probably do that while I'm pregnant, then after I have the baby and I can get back into investigating, I'll already have the license."

"Well, how about, um… let's see… how 'bout Forensic Science? You could be a CSI or a coroner." Logan wrinkles his nose at the thought of all those dead people in a cold basement exam room.

"Criminal Justice I could become a cop or FBI or a lawyer." Veronica smiles at the multiple options opening up to her.

"See, I knew you could figure out what you wanted to be when you grew up." Logan kisses her forehead and closes his eyes.

"Babe?" Veronica says so softly, Logan could barely hear her speak.

He grunts for his wife to continue.

"I think I need to be on top from now on." She continues softly in to his chest.

"Huh?" Logan opens one eye slightly. "Did I hurt you? The baby?" Logan says with worry in his voice.

"No, it's just getting to a point where the baby is getting in the way…" She pauses and lowers her voice further. "…of my pleasure." Veronica curls closer into Logan's chest slightly embarrassed.

Logan chuckles. "I will never leave you high and dry, Sugarpuss."

"I know, I just think it will be better if I'm on top." She smiles up at her husband's face. "We may have to be creative the further along I am get."

"Mmm." He groans in agreement with a smile then his voice turns serious. "I'm not… um… ah… denting… um… the baby when I push into you, am I?"

Veronica laughs. "No. You would have to have a pretty long dick to do that." She laughs again. "The book says even right before I deliver, it's still safe to have sex. The baby isn't going to have a big dent in his head from you pounding into me."

"Good. That would suck if we had to stop having sex just because the baby was getting too big."

"I'm counting on having steamy, hot sex with you for a very long time, Babe." She smiles and burrows into his side.

"I gotta tell you, Honey, I am lovin' being able to have sex with you without any barriers in between us. We are as close as two people can possibly be when we make love. And the assurance of the get out of jail free card is pretty sweet too." Logan speaks honestly.

Veronica's eyelids grow heavy. "Get out of jail card?" She says without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, no worries of getting you pregnant with my super sperm…" The pitch of his voice rises. "…you're already pregnant."

"Mmm, good point." She chuckles softly fading into sleep. "Get out of jail."

Logan hears Veronica's breathing deepen as she falls asleep and he fades into sleep a few minutes later.

/tbc


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 27

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3063

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See a photo of the swimsuit at my livejournal account (h t t p : / / christykq dot livejournal and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 27**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**Beginning of March 2007: 22 weeks pregnant**

Logan screeches the Range Rover to a stop in the parking lot of Dog Beach as Veronica thrusts forward in her seat. "Geez, Babe. You trying to throw me through the windshield?" She grabs the seatbelt strap and loosens it from it's locked position against her shoulder.

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna scratch that beautiful face of yours." Logan smirks and leaps from the truck, running around to Veronica's door. "My dear." Logan offers Veronica his hand as he holds the passenger door open waiting for his wife to hop out of her seat.

"Thank you. It's not so easy to get out of your Rover anymore." She smiles faintly, holding Logan's hand with a strong grip as she stretches her foot for any secure surface.

"Honey, maybe we should buy you a car?" Logan's brow furrows with concern. "You're only five and a half months along and you're already having trouble getting in and out of the truck. Your Saturn isn't much smaller then this truck."

"My short legs don't help." Veronica walks to the back of the Range Rover and opens the back door as Logan shuts her door and follows her to the rear of the vehicle.

Together they begin removing supplies for their day at the beach from the back of the SUV. Logan is careful Veronica doesn't lift anything too heavy as he steps into his wetsuit one leg at a time, leaving his sleeves hang from his waist and Veronica applies sunscreen to her bare skin.

"I don't want to get rid of my Saturn. My dad bought that for me and he would be hurt if I got rid of it after only a few months." Veronica says as she pulls a large beach blanket out of the truck and puts it next to the cooler full of drinks and a small picnic basket. "Plus, it only has about eight thousand miles on it. It's practically brand new."

Logan shrugs. "You don't have to get rid of the Saturn if you don't want to. We'll get a nice Mercedes or BMW as a third vehicle." He takes his surfboard out of the Range Rover and leans it against the pile of supplies.

Veronica throws her sunscreen in her beach bag and pulls the beach bag straps on her shoulder. She looks at Logan's face while he closes the tailgate of the truck with a loud thud. He notices her stare and tilts his head in silent question.

"Do we have enough money to buy another car _and_ a house in a matter of two months, Logan?" She asks quietly with a serious tone.

Logan steps closer to Veronica, moves the hair from her forehead and kisses it lightly. He chuckles and looks into her eyes. "Honey, we have enough money for whatever you want." He could see the confusion in her face. "My mom left me a little money and all of her artwork and Aaron left me about eighty percent of his fortune."

Veronica blinks in rapid secession trying to do the math in her head. Logan smiles at her tenderly reading her busy mind. "We have over one hundred million dollars in investments, Sweetie." He kisses the tip of her nose as her mouth drops open.

"But… um… how…he… um…"

"You don't ever have to worry about money ever again, Bobcat." Logan kisses her lips lightly. "Aaron was, among other things, a very shrewd businessman. A twenty million dollar crap pile every year or two starts to add up." Logan picks up the beach blanket and hands it to her then leans down and grabs the cooler as they begin their walk to the beach. "I'll come back for the rest of the stuff in a minute."

Veronica takes the beach blanket from Logan's hand and walks down the beach path awestruck. "Wow. I had no idea."

"Sweetie, we're rich." Logan laughs at Veronica's reaction to the amount in their various bank accounts. He always knew money was an important issue with her since she never had an excess amount available to her but he never realized she didn't know just how well-off the his parents were.

They find a large open spot of sand on Dog Beach and Veronica spreads out the blanket while Logan plops the cooler down at the blanket's edge. Veronica drops her beach bag on the sand and Logan grabs her hand from the bag's strap and looks at her face. He could tell she is still mulling over their finances in her head. His touch breaks her thoughts and she looks at her husband. He pulls her close to him and hugs her tight.

He whispers in her ear. "Veronica, you've never once asked me for money for as long as I've known you. You never wanted me for my name or my bank account and that has made me feel so special for so many years. I can't explain the love that fills my heart when I am reminded that you want me for me, for who _I am_." He backs away from his wife slightly and lifts her chin with his finger, staring deep into her eyes. "You are my wife and I never want you to feel uncomfortable about money. My money is your money." Logan kisses his wife firmly and touches his tongue to her lower lip before she opens her mouth and accepts his tongue. Their kiss is tender and passionate and could quickly head towards inappropriate. Veronica moans as Logan's lips leave hers and presses his lips to her forehead. "God, I love you." He whispers against her head then takes her hand and tugs her to the beach path.

The couple walk hand-in-hand back up the path to their Range Rover. "Are you okay about all this financial stuff, Honey?" He looks at his wife with a concerned look.

Veronica smiles at Logan. "Yeah, I'm just a little blown away, that's all." She laughs. "I guess I don't have to fill out any student loan applications for next semester, huh?" She picks up the beach chair and the picnic basket.

Logan shakes his head negative as he puts his surfboard under his arm and takes the picnic basket out of Veronica's hand. They begin their trek back to the beach again. "So, what do you think would look good with a baby seat in the back, a Lexus or a Jaguar?"

"I don't know. We'll have to do our homework then go test drive all the models before we make a decision like that." Veronica states analytically.

Logan laughs with relief. "I would expect nothing less from you, Bobcat."

Just as Logan lowers the picnic basket to the sand and Veronica straightens the blanket's edges and corners, Mac and Dick walk up the beach toward their spot. Dick is carrying two surfboards under his arms and Mac has a large beach bag over her shoulder and a couple of towels in her grip.

"Hey guys." Mac says as she tosses the towels on the blanket and drops her bag to the sand. Dick stabs both boards into the sand and greets the Echolls with a smile.

"Two boards, Dick?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dude, Mac wants to learn how to surf." Dick's smile glows with excitement.

Logan and Veronica's eyes move to Mac as she kicks off her flip-flops.

"What? Dick was talking about how much fun it was the other day, I decided I should try it." Mac says with a shrug.

"Uh huh." Veronica replies analyzing her best friend closely.

Mac shimmies out of her shorts and whips off her t-shirt, revealing a dark green bikini as Veronica watches her closely. She bends to dig in her bag for sunscreen and Dick's mouth goes dry at the sight. _Holy Shit! How am I going to teach her how to surf when she's dressed like that?_

"Cute suit, Mac. Is that new?" Veronica asks noticing Dick's reaction.

"I got it on clearance at the end of last year." Mac hands Veronica her sunscreen. "Do me?" Mac turns her back to Veronica in order for her friend to apply the sunscreen to her back.

"Aren't you gonna be cold? I know we're having a hot spell right now but the water is still freezing." Veronica warns.

Dick just about drops over hearing Mac's innocent question and seeing Veronica rub white lotion on Mac's back. "Oh Fuck." Dick says under his breath and turns away from the girls to regain his ability to think clearly.

Logan laughs at his friend. "Problem?" He teases as he pulls off his t-shirt and pulls his wetsuit over his shoulders.

"Mac I have a surf shirt in the truck, if you want to wear it." He walks over to Veronica just as she's finishing up Mac's sunblock application and Mac steps away. Logan shoves his face in Veronica's personal space dramatically with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. "Do me?" He flutters his eyes open and blinks rapidly.

Veronica squints her eyes in question. "Well, okay, but we have to be quick about it, my husband is around here somewhere and he's the jealous type."

"Oooohh." Logan nods his head in understanding. "So, you're husband would get jealous if you applied sunscreen to my face and neck?" He winks at his wife. "He's a little overprotective, wouldn't you say?"

Veronica squirts sunscreen on her fingertips and rubs it around on Logan's face, ears and neck. "You have no idea." She says softly as Logan turns so she can get the back of his neck too. Veronica smacks Logan's ass with some power. "You're blocked up."

Logan twirls to face his wife again and quickly kisses her lips. "I hate it when that happens. Care to help me with that problem?" He wiggles his eyebrows at Veronica.

She smiles playfully. "You know it."

Mac steps away from Veronica and throws her tube of sunblock in her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dick pull his shirt off his shoulders and chuck the shirt toward his shoes, standing with his back to Mac. She notices the ripples of Dick's toned, tan back and swallows audibly. She watches as he stretches to pick up his UV shirt and reach his arms in the air to pull the Lycra shirt into position. _Oh. My. God. And I'm supposed to learn how to surf while he's right there next to me with those muscles? Think of Bronson. Bronson is my boyfriend. Bronson, Bronson, oh shit. Bronson, Bronson, Bronson. _

Dick whips around quickly not realizing Mac was a few steps away from him and notices she's blushing furiously. Suddenly the sand seems very interesting to Mac and Dick chuckles to himself. _Oh yeah, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist this shirt with my new board shorts._

Logan finds his car keys in Veronica's bag and throws them at Mac gently. "Gray and white wetsuit-kind-of-shirt in the back of the truck." Mac fingers the SUV keys in her hand and turns on her heel to retrieve the shirt. She's quickly back at the edge of the blanket adorned in Logan's Lycra shirt and drops the keys into Veronica's beach bag.

Mac clumsily shuffles over to the two surfboards standing in the sand and waits patiently for Dick and Logan to lead her to the water. _Here goes nothing._

Logan walks around the blanket and pulls his board from the sand waiting for Dick and Mac as he turns around to look at the ocean. He sees his five and a half month pregnant wife undressing and he stops in his tracks and watches her intently.

Veronica pulls off her shirt and slips her shorts off, flicking her shorts to the pile of discarded clothes with her toe and steps to the cooler in search of a bottle of water when she feels eyes on her. She looks up quickly and meets Logan's focused eyes. She smiles and he continues to stare.

Veronica bends to look inside the cooler to select a bottle and Logan's eyes run down her firm leg and back up her body, over her plump belly and up to her beautiful face and loose ponytail of blonde hair.

As she stands upright, Logan's lips are on her neck kissing and sucking her skin softly from where he stands behind her. Veronica leans into his chest and stretches her neck for better access as one of his hands slides around her waist and rubs her stomach. His other hand still holding his surfboard, he whispers in her ear in a low, sexy voice. "Can you feel how hard I am right now?"

She feels his firm erection in the crease of her butt and nods. "That's what happens when I see the tiniest piece of bare belly peak through your swimsuit." He continues.

Veronica moans against his touch. "Maybe I'll have to wear my suit for you in private if this is the reaction I'm going to get." She says with a bright smile.

Mac stands quietly next to the surfboards waiting for Dick to finish getting ready when she notices Logan hug Veronica from behind whispering something in her ear. "He might be a while." Mac says quietly but loud enough to get Dick's attention.

Dick turns to see what Mac is talking about and sees the couple whispering and giggling.

He raises his voice to get his friend's attention back to the sun, sand and surf instead of the spouse. "Dude, let's go. You can sex up your old lady when we're done." Mac laughs and walks with Dick toward the ocean.

"Alright. I'm ready to go." Logan says as he rubs his hand over Veronica's belly again and trails his hand up her stomach, over her breast, squeezes her shoulder and winks seductively as he turns to follow Dick and Mac to the water, holding his board in front of him to cover his erection.

Veronica sighs loudly. "Fine, leave me here after you start something like that. I'll remember that Echolls." She says sternly towards Logan's retreating body as she sits in her beach chair and watches Logan's muscular form run into the water gracefully. "Damn, Logan." She swallows a gulp of water and fans her overheated body with her hand unsuccessfully.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is plowing the warm sand with the bottom of her foot as she reads an assigned chapter from her Criminology textbook. She feels warm from the California sunshine baking her skin as she relaxes into her beach chair and fights to keep her eyes open.

Mac had enough of her surf lesson after about twenty minutes. She returned to the blanket soaked to the bone and freezing. "Those guys are nuts. That water is like ice." She said as she toweled off and dropped to the blanket to warm up in the sun's rays. "I don't care how many layers you have on."

Veronica saw Mac shift in her sleep on the blanket as she looks over the beach. A few families are enjoying the unseasonably warm weather but, for the most part, the beach is sprinkled with only surfers and sunbathers. She watches the surfers bob in the ocean waiting for the perfect wave when a burst of white spray and a green surfboard pop up in the air out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, wipeout." She searches for Logan and Dick in the mess of surfers.

After a few seconds she spots Logan laughing on his board in the distance. Her eyes hunt for Dick. He slowly stands in the shallow water coughing and returns to the surf for more punishment.

Veronica's cell phone rings and she rummages through the outside pocket of the beach bag, answering it quickly before the call goes to voice mail. "Hey, Rock Star."

"Hey, Girl, what are you doing?" Wallace asks.

"Well, I am getting a savage tan while Ms. Mackenzie sleeps on the blanket next to me. She's worn out from her surf lesson with Dick. The guys are still in the water."

"Are they nuts? They're going to be pissin' ice cubes for a week."

"Tell me about it. That's why I'm staying out of the water." Veronica chuckles as if that's the only reason for her decision.

"What are you doing next Wednesday night?" Wallace asks his best friend trying to trip her up.

"Hmm, I think you're going to my dad's house for, and I quote, 'a big family dinner'. I guess you heard, huh?"

"Yeah, you got any idea what the 'rents are up to? My mom is always asking me when I'm coming home but this time it was a demand, not a question."

"Oh really?" Veronica thinks back on her conversation with her father. "That's interesting. I wasn't in the best mood when my dad called. I was promptly scolded then told to be at his place at seven." She sees the perfect opportunity to tease her BFF and whispers into the phone like she's sharing a secret. "I bet they're pregnant."

"Oh, Jesus, V. Stop that shit!" Wallace winces.

Veronica laughs at her friend. "They're going to turn your room into a nursery."

"Stop!"

"Pink with lots of teddy bears."

"I'm hanging up."

"Flowery curtains." She laughs out loud when she hears the dial tone in her ear. _I shouldn't tease just yet, that could very well be the reason for this special family dinner._ Veronica thinks as she shuts her phone and throws it in her beach bag again.

/tbc


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 28

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3149

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 28**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**Beginning of March 2007: 22 weeks pregnant**

Veronica taps lightly on the glass of her father's apartment door with her knuckle and hears Backup bark. She looks over her shoulder at Logan. "Should I walk right in? It is a dinner party after all, maybe I'll wait." She whispers.

"If it's unlocked, then walk in." Logan says shifting the bottle of wine in his arms.

"I'm coming. Hold on." Keith yells from the hallway of the apartment as Backup barks again. He pushes Backup away from the door and opens the door wide for his guests to enter.

"Logan didn't want Backup to get him or I would've walked right in." Veronica says as she bends to pet and kiss Backup. He accepts her attention and covers her face with wet dog kisses and a rapidly wagging tail that grows into a whole body wag.

"Untrue." Logan walks past his wife and pets Backup on the head lightly. "Completely untrue." Logan hands Keith the bottle of wine in his hand. "Backup would never hurt me, he looooooves me."

"I've missed you, Buddy." Veronica kisses Backup's nose and scratches his neck and ears.

Keith accepts the wine and examines the label closely. "I'm not even going to ask how my nineteen-year-old son-in-law bought this wine." Keith chuckles. "'Cause it's the good stuff and we're drinkin' it."

Veronica stands upright, wiping her face free of dog slobber. "Don't ask, don't tell."

Logan makes himself at home and retrieves a soda out of the refrigerator, offering one to Veronica. "Don't worry, she unplugged the laminator this time."

Keith exhales a disapproving sigh.

Veronica sniffs the air loudly. "Lasagna and garlic bread?" She turns to inspect the dinner table with seven settings laid on a diagonal in the living room. "Or is that eggplant parmigiana?"

"Both." Keith grins proudly.

Logan stands quietly at the end of the counter drinking his soda. Veronica whips around to look at her father. "Both? What is this some sympathy dinner?" She quirks her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why are their seven settings?" Logan asks quietly.

Veronica twirls around and counts the place settings for herself. "Good catch, Honey." She spins to face her dad again.

Keith laughs at his daughter's wary demeanor. "No tricks or surprises." Keith opens the oven and checks the various dishes. "Wallace is bringing his girlfriend."

"So no secret announcements or surprise guests?" Veronica pries.

Keith turns back to Veronica and throws the oven mitt on the counter. "Alicia and Darryl should be here soon. She's bringing the salad. Wallace said he would be here right a seven."

"Who's Wallace bringing?" Logan asks walking over to the living room chair.

"Uh, I hope it's not the girl he brought to the wedding. She was so bland." Veronica wrinkles her nose at the thought.

"Becky? Becca? Bessy?" Keith shrugs. "I don't know. I should be asking you."

Veronica pulls out the kitchen stool and sits down. "He hasn't said anything to me about a Bessy." Veronica chuckles at the name Keith came up with and hopes that this mystery girl's name isn't really Bessy or she's going to have to give her a nickname.

"How do the Padres look this year?" Logan asks from the living room chair.

Keith joins Logan in the living room and begins detailing the baseball team's rooster.

Veronica sighs resigned to the fact that the guys will be lost to the world of baseball until the Fennels arrive, while she sits alone in the kitchen, bored. _Hmm, Dad never answered my question about secret announcements or surprise guests. I hope they aren't pregnant. That will be too weird. Maybe they're going to get married._ She ponders the thought. _That wouldn't be so bad. He would be happy, that's for sure. Wallace would be my brother._ Veronica smiles, lost in her thoughts, not paying attention to the guys in the living room. _I would have two little brothers. We could be the Fenmarolls and we could start a singing group. I, of course, would be the lead singer and Logan could play the drums. Wallace would play guitar along with my dad and Alicia could be the bass player. Darryl would be keyboards and back-up singer. Oooh oooh, and Will could play the tambourine. _She chuckles at her thoughts. _That would be truly horrible. _She snorts and turns in her seat. The two most important men in her life are still talking baseball in the living room. "I'm going to take Backup for a walk." Veronica slides off the stool, attaches Backup's leach and leaves the apartment heading toward Backup's favorite spot on Dog Beach.

"Okay, be careful." Logan says as she shuts the door.

Logan listens to Keith talk about how the Padres hitting looks so far in the season and delicately changes the subject. "Keith?" Keith nods for Logan to continue. "Veronica asked me a funny question the other day." Logan looks at Keith's curious expression.

"She does that a lot, I'm afraid."

"She wanted to know if we have enough money to buy a house and a car in a short time period." Logan says looking at his clasped hands in front of him.

Keith nods listening intently and wonders where Logan is going with this conversation.

"I never realized how little she knew about my finances." Logan says in a low tone. "Do you know how much money I have?" His eyes meet Keith's slowly.

Keith's voice matches Logan's in volume. "Logan, it's none of my business. Your parents were actors for many years. I'm sure they did very well for themselves. You and your sister inherited most of their investments, correct?"

"I got all of my mother's money and ten pieces of artwork. One of them is an Andy Warhol." Logan glances at Keith and continues. "I got about eighty percent of my dad's fortune, which my sister is not very happy about." Logan chuckles. "I have about one hundred million dollars in investments."

Keith's jaw drops and he falls back into the sofa. "Wow, Logan that's a lot of money. I hope you have a big mattress."

Logan laughs imagining his mattress stuffed to the gills with dollar bills. "That's pretty much what Veronica said when I told her the amount of money we have." He looks deep into his father-in-law's eyes. "And I do mean WE. She's the love of my life and my money is her money."

"Do you have a good financial advisor? One you can trust? I don't want you to get taken for a stupid kid and lose your shirt." Keith says concerned.

"Yeah, I gotta keep my eyes on them but you have to do that with anyone who's on your payroll nowadays." Logan shrugs. "Anyway, I just want you, Keith, to know that you don't have to worry about money either."

"No! No thank you, Logan, thanks but that's your money." Keith quickly.

"Keith, please, listen to me." Logan says softly and Keith listens. "Keith I have more money than I can spend in ten lifetimes. You have been more of a father to me than Aaron ever was. Why should you struggle to pay the rent when I have a vault full of money? Please, let me help you."

Keith sighs and rubs his hand over his face. "Thank you Logan. But what will make me happy is if you take care of my daughter and my grandchildren, that's all I need." Keith gets off the sofa and goes to the kitchen to check the food in the oven. Logan follows him and leans on the kitchen counter with his arms spread out wide, hanging his head.

"How 'bout I open an account in your name, that way you can access the money at any time for whatever reason?" Logan proposes as he raises his head and watches Keith lift the aluminum foil and peek into the lasagna pan, recovers it and shoves it back in the oven, shutting the oven door with his hip.

They hear Backup and Veronica approach the door but remain quiet thinking about their conversation.

Veronica walks into her dad's apartment, surprised to see her dad and her husband standing on either side of the kitchen counter silently staring at each other. _Oh, this can't be good._ She looks from Logan to Keith and back to Logan again. "What's going on?"

Logan speaks before Keith can say anything. "We were just talking money, Babe." Logan winks at his wife then looks into Keith's eyes. "I'm going to open up an account in your dad's name." Logan looks back to Veronica. "I put the money in and he takes the money out." Logan shrugs with a smile.

Veronica's face bursts with a shining smile as a few tears run down her cheeks. She takes two steps and jumps into Logan's arms, enveloping him in a suffocating bear hug. "I love you. I love you so much."

Veronica catches Logan completely off guard as she launches herself at his chest, he barely catches Veronica's butt in his arms with a loud umpf.

She peppers a million sloppy kisses all over Logan's face, head and neck. "Thank you. Oh my God, I love you so much."

Keith chuckles at his daughter's reaction to Logan's _donation_.

Logan moves his face around trying to defend himself from her random kissing assault. "Honey." He blows her hair out of his mouth. "Ronnie." He breathes.

She stops her kissing frenzy and cups his face in her hands, staring into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "You are such a good person, Logan Echolls, and I am so proud to be your wife. Thank you. I love you." She kisses him quickly on the lips and jumps out of his hands.

Logan blushes and bows his head embarrassed. "It's the least I could do."

Keith smiles as Veronica walks to him and wraps her arms around his mid-section. His hands fall around her back and he kisses the top of her head.

"Now, you can get that pimped out Crown Vic you always wanted." Veronica jokes from under his arms.

"Crown Vic?" Keith releases Veronica from his embrace and motions like he's driving with one hand turning the steering wheel and the other hand adjusting the imaginary rearview mirror. "Hell, I'm goin' for the big ass Cadi with the nav system." Logan and Veronica shake their heads and laugh.

"Can you search for doughnut shops with a nav system?" Logan asks with a big grin.

A loud knock at the door makes Backup bark as Veronica takes a few steps to the door and turns the knob allowing Darryl and Alicia to enter.

Keith pats his hands on his pushed out belly. "I don't need a nav system to find doughnuts, I can sniff em' out." He sniffs loudly over to Alicia, sniffing the length of her neck and kissing her cheek. "Not a doughnut but just as sweet." Keith smiles and Alicia kisses him softly on the lips and places a huge bowl of salad on the counter.

"Hello to you too." Alicia laughs and smiles at Logan. "How are you doing Logan?" He stands and hugs Keith's lady-friend.

"Good and you?"

"Good." Alicia turns to Veronica and touches her pregnant belly softly. "How are you feeling, Sweetie? The baby is getting bigger since I saw you last and you're glowing." Alicia smiles at Veronica then grabs her into a tight hug.

Veronica returns the hug and notices Wallace's mom wiping a tear from her eye as they back away from each other. "I feel good. I can finally feel Will moving around in there. Logan felt him one time but the movement is still so faint." Veronica and Logan share a loving smile.

Veronica moves the stool out from under the counter and sits. Alicia reaches across Veronica's personal space to lay her hand on top of Logan's on the counter and pats it softly. "Just wait, Honey, you'll be able to feel that baby of yours kicking around in there and it's going to make your heart burst." Logan nods as Alicia walks to the other counter and reads the label on the bottle of wine. "Wow, this must be a special occasion." She gestures to the wine. "Shall we open it or wait for Wallace and his girlfriend?"

"Open it." Logan offers his opinion. Keith opens drawers looking for the corkscrew while Veronica opens the cabinet and retrieves five wine glasses, sitting them on the counter next to the wine.

Alicia glances at the five glasses and mentally takes note refraining from making a comment. Keith does the same as he pours three glasses and nudges the bottle toward Veronica. "Honey, a sip?"

"No, no. I'll just have a sip of Logan's with dinner."

"Darryl do you want to join us for a tip of the glass?" Alicia asks her youngest son who is sitting on the sofa listening to his iPod. Darryl's earphone volume is very loud and he doesn't answer his mom's request. She shrugs. "Oh well, his loss."

Keith, Alicia and Logan hold up their glasses while Veronica holds up her can of Skist to clink against each other in celebration.

Keith speaks first. "To health…"

Alicia continues. "…friends…"

"…happiness…" Veronica adds.

"…and most importantly, family." Logan concludes and they all sip their drinks.

Keith turns around and tends to the food in the oven. "Lasagna is ready, Wallace better get here before Veronica eats it all."

Alicia looks at the clock on the stove. "He said seven, he'll be here at seven."

"Alicia, do you know who he's bringing with him? His girlfriend?" Veronica asks.

"Beth. Beth Turner." Alicia tosses the salad and places it on the table. "Do you know her?"

Logan and Veronica share a look. "No. He never mentioned her to us." Veronica looks at her dad rolling her eyes. "Dad, Bessy? How did you get Bessy out of Beth?"

Alicia laughs out loud. "Honey? Bessy?"

Keith shrugs and looks at Logan. "I've never had to keep track of _girl_friends' names."

At that moment, Wallace comes through the front door without even knocking pulling his girlfriend by the hand behind him. "I smell lasagna. Veronica must be here for dinner."

Wallace kisses his mom on the cheek and shakes Keith's hand, fist bumps Logan's hand, waves at Darryl and approaches Veronica for a hug but gets a punch in the arm instead. "Ow. What's that for?"

"For the lasagna comment." Veronica glares at her BFF then looks around his shoulder and smiles at Beth. "Hi, I'm Veronica." She offers her hand in greeting. Beth nervously shakes Veronica's hand and doesn't say anything. _Oh, great, another bland one._ Veronica thinks.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." Wallace smiles at Beth then points to everyone in the room. "Introductions. Beth Turner, this is my mom, Alicia. Her boyfriend and Veronica's dad, Keith Mars. Logan Echolls is Veronica's husband and my brother, Darryl is over there on the sofa listening to his iPod." Each person waves or smiles as their name is called.

"Can I get you a drink, Beth?" Logan offers as he refills his own glass of wine.

"Soda, please."

Logan bites his lower lip. "Wallace?"

Wallace looks up as this mom quickly. "Yeah, I'll have a glass of wine." Alicia gives him a pointed look. "One glass of wine isn't going to kill me, Mom." He whines.

Keith and Alicia share a look and a shrug as Keith hands Beth a can of soda from the refrigerator.

Alicia pulls a few large pans of food out of the oven. "I think it's ready, let's sit."

"Wohoo! Let's eat!" Veronica yells and sits at a dinner setting quickly.

"Hungry, Sugarpuss?" Logan sits with his wife on his left and Beth sits on his right. He acknowledges Beth's place and looks around to the others taking their seats. "A rose between two thorns."

A few eye rolls, a "sure" and an "uh huh" were the response to his statement.

Beth shyly leans closer to Logan. "Are you really the movie star's son?" She smiles flirtatiously.

"Yep, that's me. Lynn Echolls' son." Logan snarks dismissing Wallace's girlfriend quickly, but Beth doesn't understand his joke.

Large servings of lasagna and eggplant parm are dished out as the green salad passes around the table. A dinner roll is thrown from Logan to Darryl amongst the tangle of arms and plates, burning both of their fingers. Once everyone settles in their chairs with a full plate of food in front of them, Keith clears his throat and holds up his glass. "I just want to say…"

Everyone joins Keith's glass in the air with their own, listening to the patriarch at the end of the table speak.

"…I'm so happy to have you all here to join Alicia and I for dinner…" Keith looks at Veronica. "…our family is growing and I expect this to be the first of many big family dinners…" He glances at Alicia sitting on his right and he places his hand on her shoulder. "…Alicia and I wanted to tell you kids while we are all together…" Keith looks around the table to Darryl then Wallace, Veronica and Logan, and finally Beth. "…I asked Alicia to mar-…"

"Ah ha! You owe me five bucks." Wallace states loudly before the words were out of Keith's mouth and points to Veronica as she slaps her hand on the table in frustration.

"Damn, I thought for sure they were pregnant." Veronica mumbles as all eyes at the table are on her and Wallace.

Veronica notices all the attention is on her and she blushes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." She grimaces.

Keith begins again. "I asked Alicia to marry me…" He pauses. "…and no we're not pregnant, Veronica." Keith looks at Alicia. "Are we?" She nods negative. Everyone chuckles.

"We're going to wait for a while, there's no rush to walk down the aisle, but we wanted you all to be the first to know." Keith motions for everyone to raise their glasses higher in the air. "Here's to the Mars, Fennel and Echolls clan. To our family." The glasses clink and tap in the center of the table. "To our family." Everyone says in unison.

"We're the Fenmarolls."

"The Echmarfens."

"No, the Marechnells."

/tbc


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 29

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5757

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 29**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**Mid- March 2007: 23 weeks pregnant**

"Yeah! I'm fuckin' done." Dick yells with his hands in the air in celebration as he bursts into the Presidential Suite. "I just finished my last mid-term and I need a drink."

Logan lifts his head from placing clothes in a small suitcase sitting on his bed and listens to Dick's proclamation. Logan laughs.

Dick throws his pen and notebook on his bed and returns to the living room, continuing into the kitchenette. He opens a beer and throws the bottle cap on the counter carelessly then walks to Logan and Veronica's room.

"Dude, that English mid-term was a bitch." Dick says handing Logan a beer and plopping down on the Echolls' king-sized bed. "You done yet?" Dick looks up at Logan.

"Those foreign languages will get you every time. I just have to hand in my psych paper tonight." Logan continues throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"Where's Ronnie?" Dick asks casually and tips his bottle back swallowing half of his beer.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home." Veronica bellows from the entranceway of the Suite.

"In here, Honey." Dick answers Veronica's call and smiles at Logan. Logan rolls his eyes.

Veronica plunks down on the bed next to Dick and watches Logan folding his clothes before placing them in the suitcase.

"What did the doctor say?" Logan says taking his beer from the table and swallowing a few gulps.

"Same. BP up a little bit still but the meds are helping. Baby's movements are acceptable and I am cleared to fly on a plane for no more than six hours." She bounces on the bed with excitement.

"Dude, you can't fly?" Dick asks surprised.

"She has high blood pressure, she has to be careful." Logan winks at his wife.

"The further along I get, the more danger I'm in to deliver early. I can't sit for more than six hours at a time, without getting up and walking around. That's why Logan and I can't drive to Vegas. It's too long of a ride. The doctor isn't thrilled I'm leaving the area but I sweet-talked him." Veronica explains with a grin. "All's good."

"Damn, I didn't know you had, like, all these problems and stuff."

"I'm pregnant. I just have to be careful." Veronica looks at Logan confirming what he's been saying the entire pregnancy. Logan smiles proudly.

"Parker called earlier. She said the guy she's bringing will meet us in Vegas. His brother lives out there and he's going to meet up with him before he hangs with us." Logan says as he sits on the bed moving the suitcase to the floor. "She's going to the airport with Mac and Bronson." Dick groans and picks his beer label.

"Did you end up getting three or four rooms?" Veronica asks Logan.

"Four. I got a sweet deal. They're not suites but they look over the strip and you can see the Bellagio's water fountains from the rooms."

"Dude, what the hell? Why didn't you get suites?"

"Because some people can't afford a thousand-dollar-a-night hotel suite like you guys can." Veronica snips.

"Tell me we're at least staying at the Wynn or Mandalay Bay." Dick whines.

Logan nods negative with an obnoxious smile. "Nope. Paris Las Vegas."

"Ugh!" Dick falls back onto the bed, almost in Veronica's lap. "This sucks."

"You could always stay here in Neptune while we go have a blast in Sin City." Veronica reasons.

"No, I'm going. Who am I rooming with?" Dick asks looking at their travel agent and activities director. Logan grins wide and chuckles.

"No! No way! I'm not rooming with Piss."

Veronica glares and Logan nods affirmative. "Actually, all I know is that Veronica and I get our own room. Other than that, it's a free-for-all."

Veronica smiles, sifting through the possible room assignments in her head. "Well, you; Mac and Bronson; Wallace and Beth; Parker and her man; Logan and me; and Piz in four rooms. So if Logan and me have one room then…" She shakes her head. "…then I don't know. That's a lot of people in a lot of beds."

Veronica lifts herself off the bed. "I need to get my stuff together or we'll never catch our flight."

"Our flight leaves in _seven_ hours, Babe." Logan squints and gestures with his palms up in question. "What exactly are you packing?"

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Oh. My. God!" Wallace says standing frozen in the middle of baggage claim in McCarran Airport. It is eleven o'clock in the evening and the airport is jammed with people coming and going in every direction.

Veronica notices Wallace stuck in his place while the rest of their group search for their bags on the conveyor belt. She steps closer to her BFF and follows his line of vision. "Is that…"

"Michael Jordan." Wallace utters quietly. Veronica and Wallace watch star-struck. The mass of people shove to get closer to the basketball star as the group works their way down the walkway toward Wallace and Veronica, Michael Jordan's security team doing their best to clear the path. A fan trying desperately to attract Michael's attention pushes her way through the crowd forcefully, only to be repelled by a private security guard. The fan stumbles back from the rejection and knocks Veronica on her heels off-balance. She falls on the floor with a solid thud.

"Excuse me!" Veronica yells from the airport floor. The crazy fan ignores her complaint and disappears in the mob of people.

The baseball cap rests low on Logan's head to hide his recognizable face from paparazzi and amateur photographs while traveling, especially in airports. Logan is waiting patiently at the luggage carousel, scratching his head under his baseball hat when a commotion draws his attention to the right. He looks up just as a large, unruly woman backs into Veronica and she stumbles to the floor. He rushes over to his wife, dodging other travelers and random pieces of luggage.

Wallace glowers at the obnoxious fan and leans down to aid his best friend. At the same time Wallace puts his hands under Veronica's armpits to hoist the petite blonde, currently wearing a black wig, up from the floor, a large hand with long fingers grabs Veronica's arm and heaves her to her feet with little effort.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Michael Jordan, arguably the world's best basketball player, asks with a smile.

Veronica returns his smile. "Yes, thank you." She says awestruck as the security team whisks the basketball player away and through the airport quickly.

Logan steps up behind Veronica and Wallace and sticks his head in between the two friends, speaking into Wallace's right ear and Veronica's left ear. "Friend of yours, Wifey?"

Wallace and Veronica break from their celebrity-induced trances and turn to Logan. "Did you see that?" Veronica squeals with delight.

"He touched her arm. She can never wash her arm again." Wallace says with a straight face.

The trio returns to the luggage carousel, rejoining their friends in their search for their bags.

"Dude, I just heard Michael Jordan is in Vegas this week, keep your eye out for him." Dick says oblivious to Veronica's run-in with the basketball star only moments before.

"No, really? You don't say?" Wallace says sarcastically as Logan and Veronica laugh at Dick.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

"Aaaahhh!" Parker grunts, slapping her cell phone shut, frustrated.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mac asks from her lounge chair without opening her eyes.

The Las Vegas weather in March is like a beautiful summer day in Neptune and the girls are enjoying it poolside at the Flamingo Hotel. Beth, Mac, Veronica and Parker lay in plastic lounge chairs soaking up the bright sun. The warm breeze tickles their skin as they sip their tasty foo-foo, girlie drinks and sunbathe, occasionally watching the many half-naked men walk by.

"Men!" Parker mutters. "G, isn't going to be able to join us until tonight. His brother needs him to work."

"He never showed up last night?" Veronica asks thinking back to their late arrival and check-in.

The room sorting was chaos and she was glad she and Logan had their own room. After many games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Wallace and Piz were together while Wallace's new girlfriend felt more comfortable rooming with Mac and Parker and Dick finished out the last room with direct instructions for Dick to move to another room when Parker's guy showed up. "I thought, for sure, we were going to have Dick knocking on our door in the middle of the night when G showed up." Veronica smiled at Parker with compassion.

"He'll show up tonight." Mac says trying to console her dorm roommate.

"Where are we going to dinner tonight?" Beth asks quietly from the last lounge chair in the line of four chairs. The other three women turn to Wallace's very shy and quiet girlfriend, surprised to hear her comment after remaining silent the entire afternoon.

"I wouldn't mind trying Wolfgang Puck's place in Caesar's." Parker says sipping her drink.

"I want to try a buffet. Anyone else interested in that tonight?" Veronica airs her opinion and second-guesses herself. "I read in the hotel pamphlet, in our room, that the buffet in Paris has a great breakfast. Should we wait and do a buffet tomorrow morning?"

Mac and Parker nod yes.

"That sounds good." Beth speaks up again.

Veronica smiles at her friends and rests back into her chair watching a bunch of frat boys looking over toward their group. "Guys. Two o'clock, look alive ladies." Veronica chuckles.

Mac rolls her eyes. "Veronica, don't even try to match me up with one of them or I will make your life miserable." Mac moans.

"Hey, Mackie, you're a free woman again. It's time for you to be swept off your feet." Veronica says in Mac's direction without taking her eyes off the cute guys at the edge of the pool.

"Amen." Parker adds while looking at the frat boys. "Bronson, out. New guy, in."

"Mr. Green-board-shorts is hot." Beth states with more confidence.

"Yeah, and Mr. Oakley-sunglasses has nice abs." Parker says matter-of-factly. Mac sits up a little straighter in her chair and moves her sunglasses over her eyes to check out said guys inconspicuously.

"Oh my." Mac says under her breath.

"Mr. Blonde-tall-guy is coming over here ladies." Veronica informs.

"He's cute." Parker runs her fingers through her hair quickly and Mac adjusts her swimsuit, nervously.

Logan, Dick and Wallace have been playing blackjack for the last three hours in The Flamingo Casino while the girls went to the pool. Piz joined them at first but was bored after about a half hour and left mumbling about taking a nap. Dick lost most of his money in the first hour but came out even in the end. Logan was winning and losing equally the entire time resulting in only losing fifty dollars when they were finished. Wallace was playing with limited funds and ended up the big winner of the trio, walking away from the table with three hundred dollars in his pocket and a big grin on his face.

The guys walk through the doors leading to the pool area, passing a tall blonde woman wearing a hardly-there bikini and large implants. Wallace holds the door open for her with a big smile. "Hi." She nods and smiles at Wallace.

Dick stops and steps closer to the wall so she can pass. "Hello." He eyes her up and down seductively as she passes.

Logan steps aside to allow the woman to pass in front of him and smiles. She returns his smile and walks into the hotel, shaking in all the right places.

All three men watch her walk away through a crowd of people. Logan shakes his head and turns to continue through the door, shoving Dick with him and Wallace leading the way. "I love Las Vegas." Logan states as Wallace nods enthusiastically in agreement. "Damn straight." Dick wolf whistles softly.

The very attractive tall, blonde guy approaches the women with a bright smile and sits down on the edge of Mac's chair. "Hello, ladies." He nods at each girl. Three other frat guys follow the blonde guy. The guy with Oakley sunglasses and nice abs sits on the end of Parker's lounger while the one with green board shorts and a dark, hairy guy with bright blue eyes stand near by.

Blonde guy points to himself and his friends. "I'm Brad. This is Ed, Dan and Brett."

All of the girls smile and nod as the introductions are made. Parker speaks up gesturing as she introduces the girls. "Beth, Parker, Mac and Veronica."

"Can we buy you girls some drinks?" Ed asks smiling at Beth. Beth giggles and nods. "I'll have a whiskey sour."

Parker sucks the last of her drink through the straw loudly and seductively looks at Dan over her straw. "I could use another Piña Colada." Dan nods affirmatively.

Mac blushes and stumbles. "I am… uh, I'm good." She doesn't meet any of the guy's eyes. Brad motions to a waitress to come over. The scantily clad waitress strides to Brad and Brad points to Beth. "Whiskey sour." He points to Parker. "Piña Colada." He raises an eyebrow in question to Mac.

"Long Island Iced Tea?" Mac says shyly.

Brad repeats Mac's order to the waitress and points to Veronica.

"Um, Skist for me." Veronica rubs her stomach with her left hand, displaying her sparkling engagement ring and wedding band in a not-so-subtle way. Brad and Brett's eyes follow her hand.

Brad frowns dramatically at Veronica as the waitress scurries off to fill their order. "You're married?"

"And pregnant." Veronica says with a big smile.

"So, where's your husband?" Brett asks.

"In the casino, gambling my son's college fund away." Veronica jokes and Brett sits on her chair.

"Oh yeah? I have a two-year-old at home. He's a mad man." Brett says. "Is this your first?" Veronica nods yes.

The guys look for the girls in the pool, under the cabanas, near the bar and finally finding them in a long row of lounge chairs. Wallace sees the girls first and nudges Logan with his elbow. "There they are." The three friends stop and watch the girls flirt with four frat guys from across the pool.

"Is Ronnie flirting?" Dick says over Logan's shoulder, taunting him.

"No, but Mac is." Logan jabs back. "Look, that guy has his hand on her leg and she's blushing." He draws out the last word to irritate Dick more.

"Is she giggling?" Wallace adds.

"I'll make her giggle." Dick says quietly as he storms past Logan, nudging his shoulder.

"Well done." Logan says offering his fist to Wallace, watching Dick stomp toward the girls sitting on the other side of the pool. Wallace bumps his fist and they follow Dick to the girls.

_My wife isn't flirting. She's simply being nice._ Logan thinks as he watches Veronica smile at the guy sitting on the end of her chair. _Who am I kidding, my wife isn't nice to anyone, she's flirting._

Ed and Beth are talking about college while Parker and Dan are talking about a nightclub the guys went to the other night.

Brad and Mac are laughing about an episode of _Family Guy_ as Brad leans in closer to Mac, touching her leg with his hand gently. _Hey, that's his hand on my leg. _Mac starts to panic_. He IS cute. What is it with blonde guys and me, lately? Geez._ Mac thinks as her eyes go from his hand, up his tan stomach, over his strong chest and lock on Brad's eyes.

Veronica listens closely as Brett tells her about his son's hatred of vegetables and his favorite stuffed animal.

Dick doesn't know what to say or do as he stomps around the pool along the long line of lounge chairs sitting poolside but he doesn't like Mac talking to this random punk. _She should be talking to me and giggling with me. _He sighs deeply trying to calm his nerves. _Who does he think he is touching her leg like that? _

Dick approaches the group of girls and frat guys with bravado. He stands just over the shoulder of the guy talking to Veronica, glances at Veronica quickly and then stares at Mac with flames of jealousy in his eyes. "Hey." Dick says with an overly sweet voice.

All the girls and each of the guys turn to look at Dick. Veronica can see the tension in Dick's face and prays this scene doesn't turn into a fight.

"Hey." One of the guys says.

"Hi." Beth says quietly before going back to her friendly conversation with Ed.

"How's it goin'? Parker asks and returns to her discussion with Dan, not noticing Dick's eyes burrowing into Mac's skin.

"Dick, where's Logan?" Veronica asks trying to distract Dick from Mac and her new friend. Dick doesn't respond and Veronica is relieved to see Logan and Wallace appear over Dick's shoulder.

Mac is furious. _How dare he? I'm talking to a very cute guy and he comes stomping over, butting into our conversation, acting jealous? Who does he think he is? _

"Hi, Honey." Veronica greets Logan sweetly, begging him to control Dick with her eyes. "What's going on?"

Logan bends and kisses his wife's temple quickly and stands again, readying himself to jump in if Dick does something stupid. "You said meet you here at five, here we are." Logan says as he weighs the situation in front of him. "Dick here, wanted to meet your new friends." Logan continues glancing at his wife then Brett, Dick and Mac. _I wouldn't mind finding out who this guy is too._

"Dick!" Veronica says sharply trying to break his trance. "Why don't you say hello to Brett, Brad, Dan and Ed." Veronica motions to each one of the guys as she introduces them. "They go to UNLV."

Wallace walks over to Beth slowly trying to listen in on her conversation without being too obvious. _What are they talking about? Look at this loser. What does she see in his guy?_

"Oh, hey, Wallace, this is Ed." Beth says happily when she finally sees Wallace walk past the other three lounge chairs. "He manages the UNLV basketball team. I was just bragging about your playing." She chuckles.

"My own little cheerleader." Wallace smiles and greets Ed with a handshake. _She was actually talking ABOUT me. I think I'm in love_. He chuckles to himself.

Mac clenches her jaw. "Brad here was just telling me how great Ghost Bar is in the Rio." Mac snaps, glaring at Dick.

"The Palms actually. Ghost Bar is in the Palms." Brad corrects softly, lifting his hand off Mac's leg slowly. She smiles at him with extra emphasis and he slides off her chair offering his hand to Dick.

Brad senses the tension between the girl in front of him and the guy that just showed up and decides to put his best foot forward. "Brad Collins. How ya doin'?

Dick snaps out of his trance and looks from Brad's hand to his face and back to his hand. "Dick Casablancas." Dick greets, visually less tense than moments before.

Veronica and Logan watch Dick's nice response and breathe a sigh of relief. _Crisis overted._ Logan thinks. The newlyweds share a glance and Veronica introduces her new friend.

"Logan Echolls, this is Brett." Veronica looks up at her husband's face. "He was just telling me about his two-year-old son at home." She could see Logan's demeanor soften instantly.

_See, not flirting, Honey. No need to be jealous_. Veronica thinks.

"Hi." Logan and Brett shake hands. "I was just saying to Veronica, get through the first six months with the baby and you'll be fine. That's the hardest part with little ones."

Fifteen minutes later, Wallace is sitting behind Beth and they are laughing loudly with Ed. Mac, Dick and Brad are arguing about the latest improvements in Halo. Logan is rubbing Veronica's back as they listen closely to Brett's pointers on raising an infant while attending college. Parker and Dan are talking quietly, sitting close together on her lounger.

Parker's cell phone rings loudly, drawing everyone's attention from their conversations to her and her phone. "Hello." She says in a breathy voice, apologizing for the interruption to Dan with her eyes. "Oh." She straightens in her seat. "Okay, sorry." Parker's raises her voice. "I said I'm sorry." She practically yells gathering her belongings and tossing them in her bag. "I'll be right there." She yells and snaps her phone shut, looking at Dan embarrassed.

She notices everyone in their group is now looking at her and overheard her heated phone conversation. "I have to go." She says sheepishly, not looking up to meet anyone else's eyes, especially not Dan's.

Veronica looks at Logan over her shoulder. "What's that about?" She whispers. Logan shrugs.

"Oh, yeah." Dan says as he hops up from her seat quickly, shuffling to get out of her way.

"We should be going anyway." Ed says trying to ease the situation.

Brett shakes Logan's hand and smiles at Veronica, standing and stepping away from Veronica's chair. "Take care of that baby, Veronica. Maybe we'll see you guys around."

Parker hurries out of the pool area toward the hotel entrance without a word.

Ed, Dan and Brett say their goodbyes and begin walking away. Brad shakes Dick's hand. "Nice to meet you Dick." He steps toward Mac, reaches to shake her hand as he leans in and kisses her cheek. "Call me. Bye." Brad whispers in her ear and jogs to catch up with his friends, leaving a small piece of paper in Mac's hand with his cell number written on it.

She smiles slightly hearing his words and beams with delight when she sees his phone number in her hand. Her bright smile fades when she sees Dick's hurt expression.

"I'm hungry." Veronica announces as she gathers her things. Logan climbs off the chair from behind Veronica and notices her pregnant belly peeking out from under her swimsuit top. He instantly has a hard-on and whispers in her ear. "We could skip dinner and go right for dessert." He nips his wife's neck softly with his lips.

"Feed me first, I need energy to blow your…" Veronica clears her throat. "…mind." Veronica mumbles and Logan groans.

Beth stands and helps Wallace from their chair. She collects her belongings and takes Wallace's hand in her own as they walk over to Veronica's chair ready to retreat across the street and up to their rooms.

Mac slips a shirt over her swimsuit and slides her flip-flops on, ready to walk with the group. She's thinking about her encounter with very cute, very blonde Brad and wonders if she should call him or not. Dick's voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"Italian at the Venetian?" Dick suggests as the group walk away from the pool, toward their hotel.

_Dick was acting awfully jealous when he saw me talking to Brad. Hmm, maybe I should see what happens with him first. Arg! The choices a woman has to make._ Mac chuckles to herself as she walks with her friends.

"Yummy." Veronica says tightening her hold on Logan's hand. "We'll call and make reservations when we get back to the room." She looks around at the five other faces in the group. "Hey, where's Piz? I thought he was in the casino with you guys."

"Dude, doesn't play. Why the hell did he come to Vegas if he doesn't fuckin' gamble?" Dick says.

"He left after we were playing for about an hour. I'll let him know what we're doing for dinner." Wallace answers from the back of the pack.

"Meet in our room at seven-thirty." Logan instructs and everyone nods in agreement. He squeezes Veronica's hand and wiggles his eyebrows at his wife. "We have showers to take."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan presses his weight against the hotel room door and hears a click. Veronica spins on her heel to face Logan. In the blink of an eye, her lips are attacking his with passion and need. Her hands are running through his hair and her right leg is slowly curling around his leg.

His right hand is gripping her waist, creeping slowly up under her swimsuit top. His left hand is sliding down, over her ass and clutches her upper thigh, pulling her closer to him, holding most of her weight as he stumbles to the edge of the bed, a few feet away.

Veronica shuffles along with Logan across the hotel room until she feels the edge of the bed hit the back of her dangling left leg.

"Fuck, Veronica. You make me so hard when I see your belly peeking out from your swimsuit." Logan breathes against her lips.

"This ole thing?" She attacks his neck with hot, open mouth kisses.

Logan lifts Veronica up slightly and she kneels on the bed, never stopping her assault on his neck and throat.

His right hand tangles in her hair and he pulls her rubber band out of her hair roughly, pulling her head back. He looks into her eyes quickly with a silent apology for pulling her hair before he devours her mouth with his. His mouth opens and his tongue wrestles with her tongue possessively.

His left hand is rubbing her back under her swimsuit top. Logan moves away from Veronica slightly to remove the top of her bathing suit. She raises her arms over her head to aid in the removal of clothing. Her boobs pop from the material and shake as Logan pulls her suit off and drops it on the floor. Their lips separate briefly to allow her swimsuit to pass.

His kisses urgently trail down her jawline to her ear and neck, quickly finding that spot on her collarbone that makes his wife moan. She does not disappoint, moaning a deep, gruff from the back of her throat.

Logan looks at her bare breasts intently, seeing her plump boobs rise and fall as she pants and her pink nipples are taut with anticipation.

She pulls his shirt out of his pants with force and rips it over his head, messing up his hair. Her fingers skillfully unbuckle, unsnap and unzip his jeans and find his hard-on quickly, tugging on it with the slightest amount of pressure.

"Oh God." Logan exhales.

Veronica's free hand slides his jeans and boxers off of his hips and they fall to the floor unceremoniously as she grabs his ass cheek.

His lips suck her right nipple, pulling and biting it rhythmically as his right hand kneads her other breast roughly. He rolls her left nipple in his fingers and she squeals and arches into his hand and mouth.

Her hand is still yanking Logan's dick as her head rolls back. "Oh. God. Don't stop… Oh. Yeah."

"You like that, Babe?" He asks as he runs his tongue from one breast to the other and begins his assault on her other breast and nipple.

"Uh huh!" She moans her approval as her fingers massage his balls and her right hand palms the head of his penis.

"Oh, Christ!" Logan jerks back from her hand slightly. "Gentle, Sweetie."

"Sorry." She smiles and looks deep into his eyes.

His hand moves down her stomach and to the warmth in between her legs without breaking eye contact. His fingertips push her swimsuit to the side and graze his fingers over her clit before entering her wet canal with two fingers.

Veronica's eyes close as she writhes against his hand yearning for more friction.

"You're so wet." Logan says as he moves his hands to hold her waist. His movement makes her eyes open as she studies his face, searching his eyes for strength. "Trust me, Sweetie. Turn around on all fours." He smirks and kisses the tip of her nose. His fingers pull her swim bottoms down her thighs and she shimmies out of them quickly.

She rolls over and leans on her arms, pushing her butt toward Logan. "We haven't done it this way in a long time."

"What's the matter, you forget how to do it?" He grips her hips with his hands and gently pokes around her opening with the head of his cock. She touches his head with her fingertips guiding it to her opening, widening her stance to allow easier access to her vagina. Once his penis finds her opening, she pushes her fingers on his dick, ever so slightly and his cock slides in her canal.

He thrusts his hips and pushes in to her deep. "Oh God." He growls. "Fuck, why don't we do this more often." He pulls out so only the head is still in her warm opening and pushes back in roughly, hitting her cervix.

"Honey… oh yeah." Veronica breathes heavily.

Logan cups her tits with his hands and pulls on her nipples vigorously, repeating his thrusts methodically.

She reaches between her legs and rubs her clit, matching Logan's rhythm, rubbing and pinching on her bundle of nerves. "I'm close." Veronica squeaks.

Logan's assault quickens, twirling her nipples in his fingertips and kneading her breasts, pounding into his wife with force. _She is sure to have bruises tomorrow but right now, she's coming._ He thinks.

Veronica pinches her clitoris in a perfect sequence with Logan's nipple twists and pelvic thrusts and she cums. Her vision whites out as her canal tightens around his cock. All of her nerves in her body swell with energy and collect between her legs in an explosion. "Oh Fuck! Christ!" She jolts her hips up and down. "Oh God Logan!" She screams.

Her inner muscles constrict around his erection and he can barely move. He plunges in to Veronica two more times and he explodes. Every muscle in his body tenses, he sees stars as her inner muscles throb and he is milked dry. He falls onto Veronica's back, panting.

She lowers on to the bed on her stomach exhausted and Logan pulls his spent dick out of her vagina and rolls on the bed, on his back next to his lover. "Fuck, we have _got_ to walk the dog more often." He proclaims as he flops his arm over his eyes.

She smiles and rolls toward him cuddling in the nook of his arm. "Too bad we're so bad at doggie."

He laughs. "Too bad you're pregnant and we _have_ to be creative." He kisses the top of her sweaty hair and plays with the end of her hair with his fingertips.

There's a sharp knock at the door. Veronica pauses drawing circles on Logan's chest briefly. "Please tell me that was your heart pounding out of your chest." He laughs.

A few more louder knocks pound on the door again.

"Go away!" Logan yells the best he can from his position in his wife's arms on top of the covers of their hotel room bed.

"I need a shower." Dick yells through the door. "Dude, let me in then you can go back to knockin' boots."

"No! Go away, Dick!" Logan yells again.

Dick knocks again a few more times even louder than before. "Come on, Dude."

Logan kisses Veronica's lips as she looks up from his side. "I love you." He kisses her forehead quickly. "I should let him in. Why don't you get a robe."

She lifts her naked body from the bed slowly with a moan and seeks out a hotel bathrobe. Logan picks up his boxers from the floor and puts them on, waiting for a signal from Veronica that it's okay to open the door.

Once she's covered in the fluffy robe with the ties pulled tightly around her naked, expanding figure, she nods. Logan opens the door briskly and greets Dick with a death glare. "There better be a good fucking reason for this, Dick."

Dick strolls into the room and sees Veronica sitting on the edge of the bed in a bathrobe and Logan's pants in a heap at her feet. Dick leers at Veronica. "Yeah, um… sorry." He wiggles his eyebrows toward Veronica and looks over his shoulder at Logan.

Logan meets Dick's glance with a clenched jaw and a stern face. "Why the fuck do you have to use our fucking shower?" Logan seethes.

Dick lowers his eyes slightly, afraid Logan is going to kill him right there in the middle of their Las Vegas hotel room. "Dude, sorry but Parker and her man are, like, scrapin' in our room and I don't fuckin' need that shit."

Veronica glares at Dick. "What about Mac's shower? Or Wallace's?"

"They were all occupied." Dick looks from Veronica to Logan. "As much as I want to lather Mac up, she's pissed at me. So that's not happenin'." Dick smiles. "At least I waited 'til you were done fuckin'."

"Oh God." Veronica blushes and drops her eyes to her hands in her lap.

"You say that a lot, Ronnie." Dick smirks at Veronica.

Logan smacks the back of Dick's head, hard. "You wanna shut the fuck up before I break your fuckin' legs." Logan says through his clenched teeth.

Dick rubs his head where Logan hit him. "Damn, that hurt."

"Imagine what it would feel like when I taser your ass then knock your fuckin' teeth in." Logan threatens.

Veronica shrugs at Logan and he smacks the back of Dick's head again in the same spot as before. "Hurry the fuck up, Asshole."

Dick rubs his head and hurries into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly then opening it slightly. "I'm locking this so you don't come in to check out my awesome bod, Ronnie."

Veronica throws a pillow at the door as Dick slams it shut again and the pillow hits the door where Dick's face was just seconds beforehand and tumbles to the floor.

/tbc


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 30

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count: **4748

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 30**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**Mid- March 2007: 23 weeks pregnant**

"Good morning." Piz chirps as he, Wallace and Beth join Mac, Veronica, Dick and Logan in the line to enter the buffet line in Paris Las Vegas.

"Dude, stop yelling." Dick rubs his temples as he leans against the wall, shutting his eyes hoping to filter out the intensely bright overhead lights.

Mac is pressing her butt against the wall and resting her arms on her knees with her head lowered, concentrating on not throwing up. "What's good about it?" She mumbles.

Veronica laughs softly. "Did you get into the concert last night, Piz?" She asks in a quiet tone, cuddling closer to Logan's body.

Logan's strong arms wrap around her petite frame in a protective bear hug. He rests his head on top of her head with his eyes closed, savoring her warmth and wishing he was still under the covers asleep.

"Yeah, Buddy Guy is unbelievable. He played for like an hour and a half then came back and did half hour long encore." Piz hops with excitement.

"You guys look like I feel." Wallace chuckles. Beth nods in agreement.

"I just need some coffee." Mac groans as the line shifts and the group shuffles closer to the buffet entrance.

"Lots of coffee." Dick mumbles.

"Did you see Parker when you guys were coming down here?" Mac asks Wallace and Piz softly. "I left her a voicemail last night after we decided to come here and again this morning." Mac shrugs discouragingly. "She hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"Has anyone seen her since she left the pool yesterday?" Beth asks, concerned.

"When I got my stuff out of our room last night, she was, like, scrapin' with her dude." Dick continues. "He's a big dude too."

"You met him?" Veronica quizzes enthusiastically. "Was he nice?"

Dick rolls his eyes. "Ronnie, keep up. I said they were fighting. I didn't fuckin' stick around to keep score."

"Oh." Veronica mouths, defeated.

"I saw Parker and G last night." Piz says timidly and shrugs. "They were sitting at a bar when I came out of the concert. We had a few drinks…" Piz's voice trails off to a whisper as he bows his head. "…and some other stuff."

"What?" Wallace snaps. He was the only one to decipher Piz's words. The others look at Piz and Wallace with uncertainty. Wallace steps closer to Piz and lowers his voice further. "Dude, you better keep that shit away from me."

"How many in your party, Sir?" A middle-aged hostess asks Logan with a big grin, breaking the tension within the group. She's wearing a really bad, polyester French farm girl outfit with puffy sleeves and a lacey apron.

Logan turns to recount the number of their group. "Seven."

Parker bounces up to her friends dragging her boyfriend by the hand behind her. "Hi, guys." She waves and smiles with excitement.

"Oh wait, make that nine." Logan corrects with a smile. The hostess nods and returns his smile.

"We made it just in time." Parker beams as she points to the entrance door with her chin.

Parker's boyfriend acknowledges Piz with a nod. "No, we're not eating here." He says sternly.

"What? But everyone else is eating here." Parker whines. "Come on, it will be fun."

Parker's boyfriend eyes Beth and Mac, who are standing next to each other, up and down without trying to hide his leer. Dick notices G checking out the girls and steps a little closer to Mac, possessively. "No, I don't want to eat at a _buffet_. That's so cliché." He says condescendingly.

Veronica's blood starts to boil. _This guy hasn't met any of his girlfriend's friends and he's already ogling Beth and Mac, after he shows up late and demands Parker around. Who does this ass think he is?_ She exhales loudly trying to calm herself and jets her hand out to offer to G. "Hi, I'm Veronica. You must be Parker's boyfriend. G, was it?" Veronica says in a sugary sweet voice.

G turns to Veronica, looks directly at her boobs, smiles and raises his eyes to meet hers. "Yeah. It's Gory but _you_ can call me G." He smirks and shakes Veronica's small hand a little too tightly.

Veronica turns her lip up with disgust and tries to pull her hand away from G but he holds his grip a second too long before releasing her hand. His eyes lock on hers.

"Sir? Right this way." The hostess motions for the group to follow her into the buffet.

The hostess' voice distracts Gory's lustful glare and Veronica glowers at him and wipes her hand on her jeans.

Logan nudges Veronica to follow the hostess with his hand on the small of her back, shoving his shoulder into Gory's shoulder in a not-so-subtle way as they turn to go into the restaurant.

Parker starts to follow Logan and Veronica but Gory grabs her hand. "I said, I'm not eating here." He says through his clenched jaw. Parker's smile fades instantly as Wallace, Beth, Mac, Dick, and Piz file past to go to their table.

Gory leads Parker a few feet away, across the corridor to a small café, which specializes in crepes.

"I told you he was a big dude." Dick says as the remaining seven friends choose their seats and sit at their table.

"He gives me the creeps." Mac says as she pours her first cup of coffee.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Veronica agrees.

"I don't want you to be alone around that guy." Logan says firmly, patting Veronica's thigh under the table. "I don't like the way he looks at you." Veronica nods.

"So, I guess I'm rooming with you tonight, Dude." Dick says in Logan and Veronica's direction.

"Fuck no!" Logan says in a monotone. "Find another room to crash in."

Dick looks to Wallace. Wallace and Piz nod negative animatedly.

Dick turns to Mac, bats his eyelashes dramatically and shoots her his best puppy dog eyes. "Mackie?"

Mac huffs and looks away, ignoring Dick's plea. She can see his face peripherally and he hasn't stopped his show. She laughs as her eyes slowly rise to meet his again and her face turns rigid. She points her finger at him with every syllable. "Al-right. But. There. Will. Be. Rules. Mis-ter."

Dick beams and bounces with excitement in his seat. "I'll even let you be on top."

Mac whacks his chest with the back of her hand with force as she gets up from her seat to peruse the breakfast buffet.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Damn." Dick gulps down the last of his drink and throws a chip to the dealer as he slides off his chair at the blackjack table.

"Thank you, Sir." The dealer says nicely and begins dealing the next game.

"Whatever." Dick groans and begins his search for the others. He strolls through Paris Las Vegas' casino, up and down the rows of table games, stopping every few tables to watch the games in progress.

"How are you doing?" Wallace asks over Dick's shoulder, close to his ear.

"I'm down two grand." Dick grunts.

"Ouch." Wallace winces. "I'm down about two hundred." He smiles bright. "My girl is up five hundred. She found a loose machine over there." He points to the right at a bank of progressive slot machines.

"Huh." Dick nods and continues to watch strangers at the table in front of them lose when the dealer hits with twenty-one. "Where are Mac and the lovely couple?"

"Last time I checked, V was winning big in the poker room and Logan wasn't doing so good." Wallace chuckles. "Mac? I haven't seen her in a while."

A loud cheer comes from a bunch of people a few tables away from where Wallace and Dick stand and Wallace nudges Dick. "Let's go see."

Dick nods and follows Wallace to the table causing all the commotion and see Mac grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Mac." Wallace wiggles in between people playing roulette to get closer to his friend. "How's it going?" He eyes her huge pile of chips at her place on the table. "Damn."

"I just won a huge stack on double zero." Mac beams. She looks from Wallace to Dick and back to Wallace again. "Do you guys want to leave?"

Wallace nods. "No, we're both down and we needed a break. Beth is winning at the slots over there."

"What about everyone else?"

"Hey." Logan walks up behind Dick. "Mac's winning too?"

Dick looks over his shoulder as Logan takes a sip of his beer. "Yeah. Beth is too. You?"

"Nah. Ronnie is cleaning up at the poker tables though. A big burly guy stormed out after she beat him with a lousy hand."

Dick laughs. "No shit?"

"Yeah, he was pissed. Gory is playing poker too but I didn't see Parker anywhere." Logan says looking around the casino. "There's Piz and Parker at the bar over there." Logan nods in the direction of a bar in the middle of the casino_. Is Piz wiping his nose? No, Piz couldn't be…_

Dick looks over to the bar Logan points to and sees Piz dabbing his nose with a napkin awkwardly. He turns to Logan and Logan returns the questioning glance. They both laugh in a disbelieving way.

Beth walks up to Logan, Dick and Wallace at Mac's roulette table. "I just hit again, Wallace."

Wallace turns to his girlfriend. "Really? Why did you stop playing then?"

"An old guy was smoking right next to me and the smoke was giving me a headache." She smirks seductively at Wallace. "I cashed out. You ready to go?"

Wallace raises an eyebrow and Beth smiles. Wallace takes her hand in his and leads Beth away from their friends. As they pass Logan and Dick, Wallace slaps Dick on the back and speaks close to his ear loud enough for Logan to hear him. "You can have Beth's bed tonight."

Dick and Logan watch Wallace and Beth race to the elevators hand-in-hand. Logan smiles and takes another sip of his beer.

Dick watches the couple scurry away with disgust then looks back to the roulette table where Mac is still winning. "Fuck. I'm the only one that's not gonna get laid tonight."

Logan hands his empty beer bottle to a passing waitress then glances at Dick and Mac. "Stop bitchin' and do somethin' about it."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"…and the Lady wins again." The female dealer says politely with a smile as she pushes a stack of chips toward Veronica.

Veronica responds with a shy smile and a courteous nod of head. "I'd like to cash out please and this is for you." She tosses a twenty-dollar chip to the dealer.

Gory sits two seats over at the same table. "Yeah, leave the men to play the man's game, little girl." He says condescendingly. Veronica ignores his remark.

A younger, clean-cut guy sitting in between Gory and Veronica nods graciously as Veronica moves her chair to stand up from the poker table.

An older gentlemen wearing a large cowboy hat stands and steps closer to Veronica from his position two seats away, to her left. He helps her with her chair and offers his hand. "It was a pleasure losing all my money to you. You're a hell of a poker player." He laughs genuinely.

She looks up at the poker player's face, shaded by the brim of his cowboy hat, smiles and shakes his hand in honor of good sportsmanship. "I was taught by the sheriff of my town, if you can believe it." She chuckles neglecting to tell this stranger that the sheriff is also her father.

"Well, I hope to meet you again over an ace-high kicker." He tips his hat and sits back in his place. She laughs and picks up her stacks of chips, now placed in a rack for easy transport, pushes her chair in under the table and turns to seek out her husband and her friends in the other parts of the casino.

Dick meanders toward the poker tables while Logan runs to the bathroom. Dick sees a glimpse of blonde hair amongst the crowd and works his way toward the tiny woman.

After one more very quick hand, Gory folds and cashes out his small pile of chips. He runs up behind Veronica and throws his arm over her shoulder as they walk. She shutters at Gory's forwardness, shifts her shoulder to force his hand to fall and glares at Parker's boyfriend with distain.

Gory replaces his arm on her shoulder and speaks quietly in her left ear. "Do you play _strip_ poker too?" His eyes scan her face and chest lecherously.

Dick sees Veronica jump when Gory puts his arm around her shoulders. _Oh shit. Does this dude have a death wish?_ He hurries to Veronica's side.

Veronica shrugs Gory's hand off her shoulder a second time and looks at him with hatred in her eyes. "Where's Parker? You know, your girlfriend?"

Gory shrugs. "Trampin' around somewhere. I guess."

Veronica gasps at Gory's words, readying her best comeback when Dick stands in their path with a big, fake smile.

"Hey, Rooonnnnnie." He draws out her nickname and grabs her hand, pulling her away from Gory. Dick shoots Parker's boyfriend a devastating warning glare as he turns to walk with Veronica. "Logan's been looking for you." He stresses Logan's name for Gory's benefit.

Veronica sighs, feeling comfort in Dick's arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Dick. That guy is a total scumball."

"Don't mention it." He notices the amount of black one-hundred-dollar chips and a few purple five-hundred-dollar chips in her tray. "Jesus, 'Ronica, how much did you win?"

She looks down at her tray quickly. "I think I was up eight grand the last time I checked." She beams at her winnings.

"There's my little card shark." Logan stands a few feet away with his arms out wide awaiting a hug from his wife.

Veronica shoves her tray of winnings in Dick's stomach lightly and embraces her husband around his chest. His muscular arms come around her tiny body and he pulls her closer. "Did you play nice with the other kids, Sugarpuss?" Logan kisses the top of Veronica's head.

She glances at Dick quickly, urging him silently not to say anything about Gory then backs away from Logan to look at his face. "I made the other kids cry." She grins.

Logan looks at the tray in Dick's hand as they casually walk toward the Roulette tables. "Did you rob the casino while you were at it, too, Sweetie?" He nods toward her chips. "And hire someone to carry your winnings for you?" He smiles. _That head tilt of hers is a powerful tool and she gets Dick every time. He is definitely not immune to the patented Veronica head tilt. _

Dick follows Logan's eyes and remembers he's carrying Veronica's chips. "Dude, you can carry your own damn chips." He huffs and shoves the tray into Logan's outstretched hand. Veronica giggles from the nook of Logan's arm.

They approach Mac's table as she's tipping the dealer and getting up from her seat. She immediately sees her friends and greets them with a smile. "That, my friends, is how you play roulette." Mac displays her tray of casino chips of different colors, including a few purple and black chips.

Veronica mirrors Mac's display of chips with a dramatic show of her own chips. "I taught them a thing or two about poker too." Mac and Veronica giggle together. Logan rolls his eyes and Dick smiles sarcastically before his face falls, defeated.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Wow, this is high." Veronica says as she grips the safety fence of observation level of the Eiffel Tower Experience, Paris Las Vegas' half-scale replica of the real Eiffel Tower.

After cashing in their winnings, Mac, Dick, Logan and Veronica decided to check out the view of Las Vegas from fifty stories above. Wallace and Beth were already in their room making the most of their time and Piz, Gory and Parker were getting drunk in one of the bars near the casino.

In the end, Veronica was the big winner, pulling in eight thousand four hundred dollars while Mac won three thousand two hundred, Dick was down a total of two thousand dollars and Logan came out ahead by only two hundred.

Logan gently places his hand on the small of Veronica's back. "You can hold on to me, if you're scared." He smiles devilishly down at his wife. "I'll save you."

"Uh huh." She glances at Logan unimpressed and back to the Las Vegas Strip below. "Oh look, the fountains are starting." They have a perfect view of the Bellagio's fountain show. It's a fitting 'finale' for their Las Vegas trip, which is ending tomorrow morning when their plane departs at 9:17 a.m.

A few feet away from the Echolls, Mac and Dick watch the fountain show. Dick can see Mac smiling in his peripheral vision and he turns toward her. _God, look at her eyes. They are like the color of ice and her lips are so…_ He licks his lips. _…so kissable._

"It's beautiful." Mac says softly watching the water fountains dance along with _America the Beautiful_.

Dick's eyes continue to study Mac's face. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Mac notices Dick isn't looking at the fountains and she blushes. The sight of her pink cheeks makes him smile and he steps a little closer to her without looking away from her profile.

He lifts her chin with his fingers and leans in a little closer. "Mac?"

Mac takes a deep breath, preparing herself for Dick to kiss her. "Yeah." She whispers.

He moves ever so slightly closer. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?" Dick says softly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Mac swallows and exhales. "Yeah. I would like th-…" Her words are cut-off when someone next to Dick bumps him and, because of their intimate positions, his lips land on the side of her mouth unexpectedly.

"Jesus, do you mind?" Dick whips around, ready for a fight, only to be greeted with a little, old, frail woman with a cane.

The woman pats Dick on his arm. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

Embarrassed by his outburst, Dick cowers and mumbles, "Sorry, it's alright, my fault." He turns back to a giggling Mac.

She tries desperately to hide her smile. "You tell her Dick." Mac glances at Dick's reddened face then returns her attention to the end of the fountain show.

Dick shrugs and smiles to himself, watching the remaining few minutes of dancing fountains with his hand on the small of Mac's back tenderly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Good night." Mac says shyly.

Veronica and Logan continue down the hallway to their room, arm-in-arm. "Good night, sleep tight." Veronica says over her shoulder with a laugh.

"Sweet dreams." Logan teases as he and Veronica leave Mac and Dick at Mac's hotel room door.

Dick is leaning against the wall to the right of the door while Mac fumbles with the key card nervously.

She sighs loudly. "Dick, can you get this? It's not working." _It has nothing to do with how much my freakin' hands are shaking._

Dick rolls his body along the wall. He is instantly standing behind her and breathing in her ear as he swipes the card and unlocks the door. "There." He exhales softly as his breath tickles her earlobe and a shiver runs up Mac's spine.

He pauses where he is for a long moment, watching Mac fidget. _She's nervous. _"Mac?" He says in a sexy, low bedroom voice.

"Huh." Mac is frozen in her spot at the door. Her right hand is gripping the handle for strength and her left hand, laying flat on the door, is surely the only thing keeping her knees from buckling.

Dick continues in the same sultry voice. "If you don't open the door, I'm going to kiss you right here in the middle of the hallway."

She swallows audibly and pushes the door open, moving into her room with the door.

Dick steps over the threshold, places a hand on Mac's waist and turns her body to face him. Her back is against the open door and Dick's lips are a hair's width from hers.

He looks deep into her eyes and watches her eyelashes flutter nervously. He can sense she's unsure of him and what he's going to do next so he turns his head slightly and kisses her on the cheek lightly then whispers in her ear. "It's taking every bit of strength for me to be a gentlemen right now. I really want to kiss you but if I do, I won't be able to stop." Dick feels his heart slow as he hears Mac's breathing calm slightly. "Let's get some rest." He takes her hand and leads her to the two beds across the room. He playfully takes a running jump into Beth's bed and gestures for Mac to do the same into her bed. She laughs and complies, performing her best swan dive, she lands on her bed in a heap, giggling.

Mac rolls onto her side and mirrors his position on his bed. "Dick…" She pauses. "I had a really good time tonight with you."

He smiles. "I did too, Mackie."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica feels a warm hand slide over her flat stomach and up her abdomen. She gasps when his hand touches the delicate underside of her breast.

"You like that?" A husky masculine voice speaks in her ear.

"Oh yes." She exhales loudly, gyrating her hips slightly with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation his fingertips can bring her with the slightest touch and feeling his erection in the process.

Logan kisses down her arm and across her stomach, settling in between her legs. His fingers spread her folds and his tongue finds her clitoris, licking it vigorously.

Veronica writhes in response, moaning loudly. "Oh yeah. Right there." Her fingers play with his spiky, short hair. "What? What happened to your hair?" She slowly opens her eyes and can see the top of Logan's head between her thighs. His hair has bleach blonde tips.

Logan's tongue pushes into her warm opening as Veronica arches into his assault. "Oh God!" She gasps loudly and squirms with pleasure, grasping the sheets with her fingers.

Logan lies on his left side, resting his head in his palm, enjoying the show playing out in front of him. "Snookums?" He says quietly as his fingertips graze her arm.

His voice startles her and her eyes jolt open. "Logan?" Veronica releases her grasp on the sheets and looks at her surroundings slowly.

"Connor Larkin visiting again, Honey?" He says with a smirk.

She wipes her eyes with her hands and tries to calm her breathing. "Um…" Veronica laughs and rolls toward her husband, looking deep into his eyes. "No, not Connor."

"Josh Hartnett doing it to you, then?"

She smiles devilishly. "No, not Josh either." She stretches to kiss his lips tenderly. "No, this time it was you, Honey."

His grin grows. "Oh really? Do tell."

Veronica curls closer to his body. "I wasn't pregnant and you had short hair with bleached tips." She smirks. "It was a nightmare."

"Hey! I liked the that look."

"You were going down on me…" She touches his cheek with her hand softly. "…and I was liking it."

"I could tell." He smirks and begins kissing his wife down her jawline, to her neck and chest, over her expanding stomach and settles in between her thighs just as he did in her fantasy.

The Logan from earlier was an irresponsible, pretentious jackass. The man currently between her legs is a loyal, mature father-to-be and he is truly the man of her dreams.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac has had it with her stupid suitcase on wheels. Every bump in the ceramic tile flooring makes it topple over and this is the third doorway that the wheels refuse to maneuver. She pulls the handle with a sudden jerk and the luggage remains immobile.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks. I'm ready to-…" She looks up from her struggle and sees Brad smiling back at her. She beams at Mr. Blonde-tall-guy from the other day at the Flamingo's pool. "What are you doing here?"

Brad effortlessly moves her luggage out of the doorway and clear of any obstructions. "I heard the buffet here is the worth the money, so I thought I would try it."

Mac looks around, searching for the other guys. "Alone?"

He laughs. "No, no, Brett is inside already and Ed and Dan couldn't get their asses out of bed." Brad gestures to Mac's luggage. "I guess you're heading back to Cali, huh?" Mac can hear the disappointment in his voice.

She smiles shyly. "Yeah, but I still-…"

_God, what is taking her so long?_ Dick thinks as he stretches his neck to see down the sidewalk and through the entranceway of the casino. _She was right behind me._

"No, that's alright." Brad shrugs solemnly.

"Here." Mac quickly pulls her cell phone out and dials Brad's cell number from memory. His cell phone rings in his pocket. She smiles eagerly and he laughs and opens his phone without breaking eye contact.

"So now I have your number in my phone."

She nods. "If you're in the neighborhood…" Mac bats her eyes and dramatically plays the shy girl.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to-…"

"Mac?" Dick yells into the entranceway as he opens the large glass door with force.

Mac and Brad look at Dick, surprised by the interruption.

"Oh… um… hey." Dick shuffles his feet and bows his head. "Sorry, I… I thought you were right behind me. I'll… um…" Dick turns to walk away.

"Dick? Right?" Brad offers his hand in greeting. "How ya doin', Man?"

Dick shakes Brad's hand politely and dismisses himself from the entranceway. "I'll let you guys talk." He mumbles.

Mac waits until the door shuts behind her again and turns her attention back to Brad. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Brad runs his fingers through his hair nervously. "Oh… um, I was saying that I am actually going to be in San Diego for an internship over the summer. You want to get together then?" Brad smiles shyly waiting for Mac's answer.

She smiles bright. "Sounds great. I look forward to it."

Veronica opens the door slowly and waves at Brad. "Um, Mac? Our taxi's here, we gotta go." She points over her shoulder with her thumb and holds the door, hoping Mac will catch on to the urgency of catching their taxi.

"Oh, okay." Mac turns back to Brad. "I'll talk to you later?"

He nods yes with a big grin. "Until then. Bye." Mac turns on her heel and drags her suitcase to the waiting taxi as Veronica holds the door and scurries a few steps behind Mac.

/tbc


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 31

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3763

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 31**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Before 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**End of March 2007: 25 weeks pregnant**

"Black."

"Silver."

"Everyone has silver. Black says regal. Important."

"Black says drug dealer and the sun will bake us in the Southern California sun in a black car." Veronica states.

"Fine. Get silver. I'll get a black Jag then." Logan concedes. "And you're not going to be allowed to drive _my_ jaguar." He sticks his tongue out at his wife.

"You're sure to score some women in a sexy, black jag…" She pauses then smiles sarcastically. "…especially with a baby seat in the back and a Winnie the Pooh sunshade stuck to the window." She smiles triumphantly and walks over to the car salesmen, sitting behind his desk a few feet away.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

The key turns in the lock and clicks the deadbolt lock open. Logan swings the front door open and turns to Veronica. "Welcome home, Honey." He leans down and kisses his wife on her lips tenderly. She responds to his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Without separating from Veronica's lips, Logan bends and scoops her up in his arms, continuing the red, hot kiss as he carries her over the threshold of their new house.

Logan enters the foyer of their home and lowers Veronica from his arms carefully. "Honey, either I gotta start working out or Will is adding on the pounds."

"Mr. Echolls it isn't nice to imply your wife is a big, fat tub-o-lard."

Logan grabs his lower back dramatically. "Yeah, tell my back that, Dear."

She huffs and walks into the expansive, empty living room. "Wow. This house seems bigger with no furniture in it."

Logan walks behind his wife and wraps his arms around her chest. "I guess we have some furniture shopping to do, huh?" Veronica nods in agreement as she looks around their new home from Logan's embrace. "First things first, Sugarpuss. We need a bed and a big one. Fast." He kisses her temple lightly.

"What? Sixty-five inch plasma TV with surround sound isn't your first priority? Don't let Dick know or you're gonna have to turn in your man card."

"Oh, no, I would have to turn in my man card if I didn't get my sexy wife into our bed as soon as possible." Logan kisses Veronica on the top of the head and pats down her hair gently. "The TV is being delivered tomorrow anyway." He laughs in her ear.

"Oh geez." She chuckles. "Anything else you need immediately?"

"Um… " Logan thinks for a moment. "…Hmm, sexy wife in my bed…" He ticks off each of his fingers. "…big screen TV… beer in the fridge… oh, and toilet paper, then I'm good. A man cannot live without toilet paper, Honey. Don't ever forget that."

She nods. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Veronica turns in Logan's arms. "Come on, we have a ton of stuff to do before we get kicked out of the Suite tomorrow night." Logan groans.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Beginning of April 2007: 26 weeks pregnant**

"So, we're in agreement? Leather sofas in here need to be our next purchase." Veronica verifies from her seat on the floor in their almost empty living room. They are eating pizza on a make-shift table made up of an upside down laundry basket and a piece of plywood left in the garage by the previous homeowners.

"Absolutely. I can't sit on this floor any longer. I swear my back will never be the same after sleeping on the floor the first night." Logan whines.

"Yeah, um… try being pregnant, Dear. I already suffer from itchy skin, indigestion, bloating and leg cramps, now I have a backache and stiff muscles to add to the mix."

Logan smiles slightly and kisses her temple as Veronica bites her pizza.

Logan and Veronica were so excited about owning their first house, they decided to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor of their master bedroom the first official night of ownership. They both regretted their decision the next morning when they felt the crick in their necks and the ache in their backs.

In the past week, the new homeowners and their pool house tenant moved their meager belongings from the Presidential Suite. Dick had a carload of items, consisting mostly of clothing and his surfboard. Logan had a suitcase full of clothing and pictures. The few things he bought since the fire could easily fit in his Range Rover.

The ten pieces of fine art, he inherited from Lynn, were expected to arrive at the new house within the next week. He was excited to see the artwork again since it had been in storage for years prior to Lynn's death. Thankfully, the paintings were in storage when the Echolls' mansion fire occurred and were spared.

Veronica's personal property, unlike the guys' stuff, was in three different locations and filled a medium-sized moving truck completely. Even after Logan, Wallace, and Dick retrieved her things from her dad's apartment, the Mars' storage unit and the Presidential Suite and unloaded them into the house, the rooms were virtually empty.

Their new house was a busy place in the past few days. Four televisions with surround sound systems, a king-sized mattress and box spring, oak master bedroom furniture and brand new kitchen appliances, including a washer and dryer were delivered and set up. A ten-person team of painters completely painted every room in the house and pool house in a two-day period. The cable, satellite dish and landline phones were hooked-up. A professional landscaper and a pool caretaker were interviewed and hired and at Veronica's insistence, Logan rehired Mrs. Navarro as their housekeeper and chef, with a sizable salary increase and a substantial benefits package.

Dick taps his knuckle on the glass door leading to the patio and pool and enters the Echolls' home, joining them for pizza in their living room. "Dude, I just spent two hours picking out a mattress. Did you know there are stores that only sell beds?" Dick says with amazement.

"You never bought a bed before, Dick?" Veronica asks.

"Shit, no. All the furniture we always got just kind of showed up after my dad and his fuckin' flavor of the month went on a trip."

"Yeah, furniture shopping is new to me too, Ronnie." Logan admits. "We always had designers decorate our house."

Veronica looks to Dick and Logan with astonishment. "You mean you never been to IKEA?" She asks knowing their answer already. The two '09ers nod no. Veronica laughs. "Oh, you guys are in for a treat."

After a few minutes of eating quietly, Veronica breaks the silence. "Do you guys need anything right away?" Both men look at the tiny blonde with confused expressions.

"Well, we don't have anything. We have to buy everything; silverware and glasses, pots and pans, mops and brooms, curtains and shades, everything. Not to mention sofas and tables and a lamp or two. I'll buy everything we need over the next few weeks but is there anything you guys need to have right away?" She looks from Logan to Dick and back to Logan again.

"Beer."

"Food in the fridge." Logan adds.

Veronica shrugs and finishes her pizza. "Okay."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica walks to the front door as quickly as she can. "Hold on. I'm coming." She calls to the doorbell ringer on the other side of the door. She swings the door open.

"Honey, come with me." Keith hops with excitement as he takes his daughter's hand and pulls her down the front steps, along the sidewalk and to the driveway.

He opens his arm out wide in a large, sweeping motion. "What do you think?"

"Wow. It's beautiful." Veronica walks closer to her dad's new car and looks in the open window. "What happened to the pimped out Cadi with a nav system?"

"Why get a Cadi when you can get a superior product like a Lexus LS with a three-hundred-eighty horsepower, 4.6 liter V8 that can go from zero to sixty in 5.4 seconds?" Keith beams.

Logan drives their newest vehicle in the driveway and parks their silver Mercedes-Benz next to Keith's Lexus and climbs out of the car. "What happened to the Cadi?"

Veronica opens the driver's side door and settles in the drivers seat. "Why go with a Cadi when you can go with a superior product like a Lexus." She repeats Keith's words.

Logan laughs and climbs in the passenger seat. "Well, Babe, what are you waiting for?" He looks at his wife and smirks. "Let's see if this baby can really make it up to one-forty."

Veronica grins wickedly. "I like the way you think, Honey."

"Hey, I don't think we need to see how fast this car goes. I'm sure it's fast." Keith says nervously.

Veronica looks at her dad standing at the driver's side window. "Well, you better get in or we'll leave you here."

Keith hurries to sit in the back seat. "Now, Honey, don't do anything foolish."

Logan buckles his seatbelt and winks at his wife. She smirks devilishly and rolls the car to the end of the driveway smoothly. She makes eye contact with her dad in the rearview mirror. "Let's see if this car takes turns like it's on rails, shall we?" She hits the gas aggressively and chirps the tires pulling out on to their neighborhood street.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Well, what do you think of this one, Sweetie?" Logan asks as he pages through a store sale flyer from the lounge chair next to their pool.

Veronica sits down on the lounge chair next to Logan. "Um… it's okay, I guess."

He looks up from the flyer. "You don't like this crib set, Honey?"

She sits back in her lounge chair and sighs. "Will is moving around." She grabs for Logan's hand to place on her belly. He scoots up from his lounging position in his chair and lays his hand where his wife places it.

In the past few weeks, the baby's movement has increased and Logan has had many chances to feel his son kick or elbow his wife.

Each time he feels his son move, his heart bursts with excitement and tightens with nervousness. The simple nudge from his child's body into his palm floors him every time.

Veronica is at the point of her pregnancy where she's uncomfortable and is easily irritated with anything associated with the baby. It seems like she's been pregnant forever and the constant reminder by friends and family annoys her completely.

"You okay?" Logan asks cautiously, taking his hand off her stomach and moving to the end of the lounge chair to rub her feet.

"Ummm. That feels wonderful." Veronica leans her head back on the chair. "I'm good, just uncomfortable."

"Everyone is going to be here soon. Are you up for a party? I can cancel it…" Logan's hands soothe her achy feet and cramping calves. "…if you don't feel like entertaining."

"I'm good. I'm just not in the mood to think about baby furniture right now. Can we talk about it later?" She lifts her head and looks at Logan's face.

Logan is a little disappointed but gives his wife a nice smile. "Sure, we'll talk about it later."

"Hey, you guys decent?" Wallace jokes from the back door of the house ignoring Logan and Veronica's visible swimsuits.

Logan stands to greet the first of their friends to arrive at their housewarming/pool party. "How ya doin' man?" Logan shakes Wallace's hand takes the case of beer from his hands. "I'll put these in the outdoor fridge."

"You have an outdoor fridge?" Wallace ponders out loud and walks over to Veronica and throws a rag mag on the patio table. "V, you made page four. Apparently you're swimsuit is part of the latest trends in swimwear this year but you're cheating on Logan with Dan…" Wallace places his finger to his lips and looks to the sky, thinking. "…or was it Ed?"

Beth, Wallace's girlfriend, sits in the chair next to Veronica. "You look good, Veronica. How do you feel?"

"Ugh." Veronica rolls her eyes. _Of course, that's the first thing everyone asks._ "Like I'm as big as a house and I'm hot and sweaty."

Wallace removes his shirt and throws it at his pile of belongings next to the table and chairs nearby. "V, you have a huge pool. Why are you suffering? Get in the damn pool, girl."

"It's not recommended." Logan says as he makes his way back to his friends and his wife, handing Wallace a beer and offering Beth a Mike's Hard Lemonade. He hands Veronica a bottle of water and kisses her forehead sympathetically. "The chlorine isn't good for the baby."

"That's why I'm sitting in the shade." Veronica plasters a slightly fake smile on her face. "But you guys swim. Have fun. Don't let me ruin the party because I'm crabby."

"Kowabunga!" Dick yells as he runs from his residence in the pool house and launches himself into the pool, splashing Veronica and Beth. Logan and Wallace were able to back away and escape the tidal wave.

"Oh you are so dead, Dick." Beth yells as she whips off her shirt and drops her shorts at her feet, jumping in the water and seeking revenge on Dick.

Wallace makes himself comfortable at the table, drinking his beer. "Yeah, get him, Babe." He drones, not interested in fighter her battles at this time. He has a beer to finish.

"Hey, guys." Parker calls from the back door. "Your housekeeper let us in." She says as she hands Logan a plate of brownies, a bottle of wine and a huge green salad. "Happy Housewarming." She chuckles.

Logan struggles to hold all of the party provisions as he walks to the outdoor kitchenette area.

"Was that Weevil's grandmom that opened the door?" Mac teases as she walks with him to the outdoor kitchenette area and hands him a jug of Sangria and a bowl of macaroni salad.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "She's the only one on my mother's staff that was ever nice to me and Veronica insisted we hire her again. I think it's because Ronnie missed her enchiladas but you never heard me say that." Mac laughs and joins the other on the other side of the pool while Logan puts the food in the refrigerator.

"Nice place, Bond. Are their tours leaving every twenty minutes or are they strictly self-guided?"

"I'll give you the ten-cent tour when everyone gets here." Veronica smiles.

Dick swims to the edge of the pool, listening to the conversation.

Parker takes off her sundress and walks to the edge of the pool, revealing her very small string bikini. "G said he might stop by later." She slowly descends into the shallow end of the pool. "I think he likes you guys, he hasn't stopped talking about Vegas since we got back."

"Glad we made an impression." Logan mumbles, sharing a glance with Wallace.

"I think Piz said he's riding with G." Wallace adds.

"Oh goodie." Logan chirps sarcastically and dives in the pool.

"Those guys are fuckin'." Dick states all-knowingly.

Veronica chokes on her water. "What? They aren't gay." She looks over at Parker swimming under water. "Gory has Parker to tend to his needs."

Beth is swimming on the other side of the pool while Logan is making himself comfortable on a raft.

"They seem to be pretty close buds in Vegas." Mac adds.

Wallace look over at Parker and Beth talking at the far end of the pool and lowers his voice. "I think Gory is Piz's dealer."

Veronica and Mac's heads snap to look at Wallace skeptically.

Dick slaps his hand on the cement pavement patio. "I knew it. Logan and I saw him doing lines in the bar the one night." Dick says quietly.

"What? No way. Piz? Stosh Piznarski?" Veronica questions with disbelief.

Logan floats over to the edge of the pool, next to Dick.

"Tell 'em dude. Didn't we see Piz doing blow at the bar in Vegas?" Dick says looking over his shoulder to make sure Parker wasn't nearby.

Logan shrugs and looks at Veronica timidly. "I didn't actually see him do the lines of coke but he was wiping his nose and acting like he just did."

"In a public place?" Veronica quizzes.

Dick and Logan both nod yes.

"You guys have a Jacuzzi too?" Parker yells from where she's talking to Beth.

"Um, yeah." Logan glances at Veronica and Wallace quickly then paddles over to Parker. "Help yourself. It's ready to roll."

"I'm in the mood for a dunk in the hot tub." Wallace says as he places his empty bottle on the table and walks to the Jacuzzi to join his girlfriend and Parker.

Dick turns and dives under water leaving Mac and Veronica sitting on the deck awestruck. They share a glance.

"Is it just me or does that make complete sense?" Mac asks quietly. Veronica nods yes.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

After spending all afternoon in the pool and Jacuzzi, Logan and Veronica offered a table-sized spread of picnic faire for their friends.

Veronica's mood had improved progressively through the day and was sure to peak with the arrival of dessert.

Logan stands and begins to clear the dishes from the table. Mac and Veronica help Logan and take armfuls of dishes into the kitchen.

Gory leans back in his outdoor chair and puts his arm around Parker's chair. "Parker, why don't you go get me a beer." He nudges her arm with his hand.

Beth rolls her eyes and Logan glances up to see if Parker is actually going to fetch a beer for her boyfriend like a dog.

Parker slowly gets up from her seat and clears a few things from the table, as she walks away she responds softly to Gory's request. "I'll bring you a beer on my way back."

Beth shoots G a look of distain while she picks up some dishes and follows Parker into the house.

"Dude, you can't get up and get your own fuckin' beer?" Logan asks as he collects dirty silverware.

Gory pulls out a cigar and lighter from his pocket and relaxes into his chair, lighting the cigar with arrogance. "What fun would that be?" He laughs and puffs out a cloud of smoke. "This way I get to see her ass shake all the way over to the fridge."

Dick laughs softly but doesn't say anything. By the look Logan is giving Gory, he might have to hold his best friend back from killing him if Gory continues on this macho path.

Wallace is stunned with this guy sitting on the other side of the table from him. _Why is Parker with this asshole?_

Piz gives him a 'what the hell' look and takes a sip of his beer.

"Gory, you don't have to be such an ass…" Logan exhales trying to calm his anger. "…and you better put that cigar out before Veronica comes out here or she'll have your head."

Gory huffs. "Like she can make me put it out. She's the size of a pixie. A _hot_ little pixie." He stares at Logan, willing him to do something about his actions. "Who's the man in your relationship anyway?" G taunts with a smile, looking to the other guys at the table for support.

Wallace straightens himself in his chair. Dick puts his beer down on the table, ready to jump to action, if he's needed. Piz tries to fade into the background.

Logan's blood instantly boils with fury. He leans across the table, resting on his hands and glares directly into Gory's eyes. "Let's get one thing straight, you don't know one fucking thing about me or my wife. So don't act like you fucking know what you're talking about. My wife may be small but she could kick your pathetic ass before you knew what hit you and, believe me, you would feel it the next day. And if you haven't noticed, she's pregnant and shouldn't be around smoke. So if you don't put the fuckin' cigar out! Right! Now! I'll put it out for you… on your God damn face! You fucking bastard!"

Veronica leads the girls out the door to the patio and stops in her tracks when she sees Logan leaning toward G, over the table in a menacing way. Mac walks into Veronica and stops when she sees the scene outside. "This can't be good." Mac whispers.

Beth and Parker, oblivious to Logan and Gory's disagreement outside, laugh loudly breaking Logan's death glare as he steps back from the table and sits in his seat again. Gory quickly puts his cigar out on the patio, at his feet and sits in his seat casually.

"So, we have dessert." Veronica chimes overriding the tension at the table between the guys.

"Good, good." Logan says as he tries to relax and gulps his beer, looking at Dick and Wallace.

"Bring on the _special_ brownies." Dick jokes.

"Nothing special about those brownies. They're straight from the box." Parker rolls her eyes.

"We also have rice krispy treats and ice cream sandwiches." Mac announces.

"Yummy. I'll have one of each." Veronica says as she sits next to Logan. He puts his arm around the back of her chair and kisses her temple.

"I've been trying to sneak a rice krispy treat every time I go in the house." Logan confesses.

Veronica looks at the perfectly symmetrical pile of rice krispy blocks. "Unsuccessful, Babe?"

Logan grabs two sticky blocks and returns to his position close to his wife. "Mrs. Navarro has eyes on the back of her head." He says shyly. "She slapped my fingers about four times."

Veronica chuckles and steals a bite from the treat in Logan's hand.

"Hey, hey! Get your own. I have limited use of my fingers because of these morsels of goodness." He chomps the last bit of rice krispy treat dramatically.

/tbc


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 32

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3801

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 32**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**Mid April 2007: 28 weeks pregnant**

"What can I get you?" The coffee barista asks Logan.

"Uh, two decafs with cream." Logan answers.

Logan looks back at Veronica leaning on her arm, sitting at the closest table to the coffee shop in the Hearst food court. _Poor thing is so tired she's practically asleep sitting at the table._

"Thank you." Logan says politely and turns to join Veronica at the table before going to their morning classes.

"Here." Logan slides the coffee on the table toward his dozing wife.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." She takes a big sip of her coffee. "This is decaf, isn't it?" Veronica turns her nose up at her coffee.

"Yes, it's decaf and we've been through this before." Logan tilts his head to emphasize his point.

"Danke." Veronica fake smiles and takes another sip from her cup. "Come on, we got learnin' to do." Veronica rises from her seat and the couple walks through the food court to their classes.

"It's 8 a.m., remind me again, why I'm not in a wet suit somewhere?" Logan questions, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Early poly sci?"

"Oh right. Did you know they make these amazing pens that accent text in neon colors?" Logan deadpans.

Veronica gasps exaggeratedly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this advancement in technology, Sugarpuss?"

Veronica shrugs. "I'm not looking forward to Violence in Early Adolescence this morning. It touches a little too close to home. You know what I mean?" She smiles sympathetically at Logan and squeezes his hand softly.

Logan smirks. "Need me to autograph your textbook?" He winks at his wife.

Parker approaches the couple overly excited. "Hey guys. How are you feeling Veronica?"

Veronica groans and ignores Parker's question.

"Oh, hey, Parker. How you doing this morning?" Logan asks nicely.

"I'm just getting some coffee. I wanted to let you know that G is throwing me a birthday party this weekend. So, if you're not busy, I would really like it if you guys could be there. We both would. Think about it. See ya." Parker flutters off to get coffee, leaving the Echolls in a whirlwind.

Logan groans at the mention of Gory.

Veronica stares after Parker. "Geez, I wish I had half the energy she has." Veronica blows a breath of air out her mouth.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan sprinkles fish food into Keith's fish tank, replaces the lid on the food and walks around Keith's desk, sinking into the client's chair with a loud sigh.

Veronica's eyes shift up to her husband's face and back to the paperwork she's working on, ignoring his boredom.

Logan turns in his chair when he hears footsteps in the other office.

An attractive Arab woman appears at the office door. "Is Mr. Mars in?" She asks softly.

Logan smiles and looks to his wife.

"No, sorry. We've shut down for a while." Veronica answers. She studies the woman closely. "You own Babylon Gardens, don't you?"

The possible client nods yes.

"My husband and I get takeout there all the time. We went to high school with your daughter."

"We did?" Logan's brow furrows with confusion.

Veronica gives Logan a disappointing look. "Yes, Amira Krimani was a year ahead of us."

Logan shrugs accepting Veronica's word, not remembering any student at Neptune High with that name. _She must not of been that hot._

"I'm Sabirah Krimani and our restaurant was vandalized. Rocks through our window and they spray-painted 'Terrorist' on our door. Is there someone who can help us?"

Veronica's eyes sparkle and she smiles at Logan, then back at Mrs. Krimani. "I believe there is."

Logan sighs loudly, knowing he's not going to be able to stop his wife from investigating. _Don't listen to me, I'm just the concerned husband. _

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Oh man, that was good." Veronica says as he wipes her mouth with her napkin. "I think I'm too full even for dessert." She chuckles.

Logan mockingly shakes his head to the side, hitting his palm to his ear. "Say again. I thought I heard you say you weren't having dessert." He cups his hand to his ear, signaling Veronica to repeat her sentence again.

"Hardy-har-har. You're funny…" She smirks and pauses for effect. "…looking."

"That's why you married me." He nods to the waitress as she clears their table.

"Anything else?" The waitress asks, looking from Logan to Veronica and back to Logan again. Logan looks to Veronica for confirmation and she nods no.

"I guess that's everything. Thanks. Just the check."

Over Logan's shoulder, Veronica watches Sibirah flip the 'We're Open' sign on the door to 'Sorry, We're Closed'. She turns around and approaches Veronica and Logan's table.

Veronica anticipates the restaurant owner's question and answers her before she is able to ask. "We're going to set up surveillance cameras before we leave and tonight I'm going to do an old-fashioned stake-out." Logan groans at the thought of sitting in the car for hours at a time.

"Oh, okay. Good." Mrs. Krimani says, surprised with Veronica's professional plan in such a short amount of time.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is kissing Veronica's neck, stretching his body across the Benz's center console. She moans with excitement. "Mmm."

Logan jumps slightly at the soft knock on the passenger side window. Veronica pushes him back into his seat and dabs at her smeared lipgloss. Logan smiles as he adjusts his shirt to cover his erection and pushes the button to lower his window. "Yes?" He smiles enthusiastically.

The intruder leans on the car door. "Logan Echolls?"

"Yeah. How can I help you?"

"Amira, long time, no see." Veronica cuts Logan off and smiles brightly.

"Veronica Mars?" Amira looks past Logan at the driver and smiles just as bright as Veronica. "Yeah, like since my senior year, when you made my Pirate Points worthless."

"Wow, good memory… and it's Echolls now."

Logan watches silently as the two women banter back and forth with mild hatred.

"I heard you were at Hearst, but I haven't seen ya." Veronica chirps happily.

"Yeah, different circles, I guess. What are you doing out here… besides getting busy?" Amira looks at Logan then Veronica again.

"Your mom hired me to watch the place in case there are any more… um… incidents." Veronica answers.

"And you?"

Logan's eyes widen with surprise. "Me? I'm just along for the ride."

"Uh huh." Amira laughs in disbelief. "My mom hired you?"

Veronica nods. "Yep."

"Well, have a blast." Amira laughs and walks into her family's restaurant.

Veronica pushes the button to raise the window and Logan resumes his position attached to her neck with his lips. "Now, where was I before we were so rudely interrupted?" He says into her neck.

"Mmm." Veronica moans as Logan's right hand caresses her breast and his lips kiss her neck. "Honey?"

"Hmm." He moves to her collarbone and sucks her skin lightly at the base of her neck.

She stretches her neck, toward the driver's door, to encourage Logan and runs her fingers through his hair. "I… I think… um… we need to…"

"…move to the backseat." Logan finishes her sentence and works his way down her chest, pausing to unfasten the top button of her shirt.

Veronica shuts her eyes and focuses on Logan's advances as she begins to peel his jacket off his shoulders.

"Oh! My! God!" Veronica yells when she opens her eyes and finds herself looking right into Mr. Kirmani's face.

"I didn't even get to the good part yet, Honey." Logan says against her skin.

She opened her eyes a split-second before Rashad Kirmani, Amira's father, knocked on the driver's side window of the Echolls' Mercedes.

"Holy Crap!" She pushes Logan's weight off of her and struggles to close her shirt while Logan comes out of his Veronica-induced haze and resumes his seat on the passenger's side, adjusting his clothing.

"What is with this family and their interruptions?" Logan mumbles as Veronica opens her window.

Veronica puts the window down slowly as she dabs at her lips with her fingertips. "Um, hi."

Rashad concentrates his intimidating look on Veronica's eyes. "You can go home now. We will pay for the time that you put in." He waves his hand dismissing the private investigator.

"But… no…" Veronica tries to protest.

"But I can handle it myself. It was a mistake for my wife to hire you." Rashad says sternly.

"It was not a mistake." Sabirah Kirmani says over Rashad's shoulder.

Veronica and Logan watch uncomfortably as the Arab couple bicker.

In the distance a loud engine approaches the group. As the truck nears Babylon Gardens a spray of multi-color paintballs hit the front of the restaurant. Rashad, Sabirah and Amira cower together into the side of Mercedes to avoid the truck and it's occupants' rifles.

Veronica and Logan instinctively duck in their car seats. As the truck barrels past the car, Veronica twists around to memorize any identifying marks on the vehicle carrying the restaurant vandals. She whips back to her forward position and vocalizes her findings quietly, organizing her thoughts. "Red baseball hat on driver, two people in back, no passenger, license plate covered…"

"…yellow, '04 or '05 Ford F-150 pick-up with a black stripe on the tailgate…" Logan continues her train of thought out loud.

She glances at her husband and smiles, continuing their list. "…Honor student in Neptune Middle."

Logan nods and returns her smile with a wink. Their eyes lock for a moment until Logan opens his door and gets out of the car. "You guys alright? They only aimed at the restaurant, right?"

Rashad and Amira nod yes as Sabirah cuddles close to her husband, obviously shaken.

Logan looks in to the car at his wife. "Come on." He stands and walks around the front of the car as he speaks. "Let's go check the damage. Maybe the cameras picked up something."

Logan holds out his arm while Veronica climbs out of the Benz and grabs his hand, following the Krimanis across the street to their restaurant. Amira disappears in the restaurant while Rashad, Sabirah, Logan and Veronica examine the vandalism quickly and enter the restaurant to discuss their plan to catch the delinquents.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

Veronica walks up the sidewalk in front of a small house with a yellow Ford pick-up truck in it's driveway. She pauses when she hears laughing and follows the voices to the side of the garage. She peeks through the window of the door and sees a group of teenagers playing video games and an array of paintball guns hanging on the wall.

The teenagers don't notice Veronica enter the room until she hits the TV screen with a splotch of yellow paint from a paintball gun.

The video game players swirl around and see pint-size Veronica with a paintball gun in her hand.

"Yo, Bitch. What up?" The dark haired kid yells and steps toward Veronica.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Logan appears over Veronica's shoulder, standing in the door, out of breath. He steps closer to his wife. "I told you to stay in my view at all times." Logan says quietly through his clenched teeth in Veronica's direction.

"I had it under control." Veronica says quietly without breaking eye contact with the mouthy teenager. "I've got some bad news for you boys. I'm close with the local sheriff and he simply hates hate crimes."

The teenagers look at Veronica with blood-shot eyes, totally confused.

"Spray painting the front of Babylon Gardens? Ringing any bells?" Logan asks.

"What?" The dark haired boy asks.

Veronica shots the only kid in the room that, apparently, can speak, in the shoulder with a paint pellet.

"Ow!" The kid complains as he lifts his hand to touch the blob of paint on his shirt. "Someone wrote 'terrorist' at Babylon Gardens? We didn't do anything like that!"

Veronica aims at the talker again, ready to shoot.

He raises his hands in defense. "I can prove it." He plays a DVD of their paintball attacks on random people, of all races, including a pretty good hit on Mr. Clemmons, Neptune High's Principle.

After the video finishes playing, the main talker turns to the couple. "Do I look like someone who would spray paint 'terrorist' on a Middle Eastern restaurant?"

Veronica glares at the boys. "Fine. Give me the DVD. Anymore drive-bys and this finds its way back to the sheriff. Now, everyone grab your Visine, we have an appointment. You're the newest clean-up crew at Babylon Gardens." She puts the DVD in her pocket and escorts the four teens outside with the aid of the paintball gun. Logan is right on her heels.

"Damn, did you see that sweet hit on Clemmons?" Logan whispers in her ear and chuckles.

She nods.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan walks into the living room and sees Dick sitting at the coffee table working on his computer. "Dude, you have your own house, you know." Logan plops down on the couch behind Dick.

"Check it out. Two hot chicks I met on MySpace. Both in play, both eager to meet the Dickster face-to-face. Question: And I need you to dig deep here, which one do I invite?" Dick scrolls through their pages online.

Logan leans toward the computer to get a better look at the screen. "Um… hmm. Lazy eye might work to your advantage."

"Ha! Trick question. Just goes to show how whipped you are. The correct answer is _both_."

He looks at Dick ogling the web pages. "You're really going to go to Parker's party?"

"Yeah, why not? You're not going?"

"I fuckin' hate that guy Gory." Logan pauses. "What if both girls show?"

"Then I do a quick heat check. Whichever's engine's running hotter gets Dick."

"You mean 'whomever's'?" Logan corrects.

"Whatever."

"What if Mac shows up?" Logan teases.

"Dude, I gotta see her to make-out with her. She's so fuckin' busy." Dick turns to look at Logan sitting on the sofa behind him. "She always has to study. Dude, college is partyin' not studyin'."

Veronica comes into the living room with her laptop in her hand and sits with Logan on the sofa, extending her feet onto his lap. "Let's see how Babylon Gardens survived the night without us." She says to no one in particular.

"I love that place. You want to get take-out from there tonight?" Dick asks as he turns back to his computer.

Veronica pulls up the video from the surveillance camera as Logan begins to rub her feet. She fast-forwards the video to a point that shows a figure standing at the restaurant's front window. She adjusts the footage to normal speed. _Who's this guy and what's he doing skulking around? _The man in the video loiters outside the restaurant for a few minutes. He's wearing a shirt with a number eleven on the back and 'Sneed Batmen' printed on the front.

Veronica pauses the picture. "Have you ever heard of Sneed Batmen?" Logan nods no and Dick looks up from his web search. "Isn't that a frat or something on campus?"

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

Logan is nipping at Veronica's ear, softly. "Why don't we take this to a more private place?"

"No, I can't." Veronica whines. "I can't skip my class." She moves away from his advances. "…and neither should you."

He grunts in frustration and sips the last of his soda. "You ready. We can offer them our table." Logan points with his chin to Mac and Parker approaching their table in the crowded foot court.

"Sure." Veronica waves her friends over to their table.

"Hey, you guys. Thanks for the table. We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Parker says with extra enthusiasm.

"It takes me back to high school, remember Logan?" Mac says with a mischievous glimmer in her eye as she and Parker sit and Logan and Veronica stand. "We sat at the same lunch table and made fun of all the fat kids."

Logan tilts his head, pondering Mac's warped recognition. "I'm sorry. We went to the same high school?"

"Uh, yeah. We ran over that fisherman and promised to take the secret to our graves." She deadpans. Logan raises his finger to his mouth, thinking. Veronica remains quiet, looking from Mac to Logan to Mac to Logan, like a tennis match. Parker follows Mac's story with interest.

"I remember the fisherman." Logan plays along.

"Remember?" Mac wiggles her eyebrows seductively at Logan. "You bet your friends you could turn me into a super hot prom date as a joke, but you ended up falling in love with me?"

Logan thinks for a second and takes a deep breath as if to respond. "Nope. Lost it."

"Please stop." Veronica says quietly. Logan grins and kisses the top of her head as they turn to leave the eating area.

"Hey, my birthday party. You guys can come, right?"

Logan takes a deep breath and Veronica smiles softly as they turn back to Parker and Mac. "You know us, if there's a birthday party, we're wearing pointy hats."

Logan forces a polite smile as they walk away. "You had to say we were going to be there." Logan questions his wife. Veronica dumps the garbage on their tray in the trashcan.

"I couldn't exactly say 'you're boyfriend is a disgusting drug dealer and we hate him, so sorry, maybe next year.' Could I?"

"Well, you could of made up some other excuse, like 'I'm having my teeth pulled, so sorry, I won't be able to eat cake'…"

"…sorry, joining the circus that day, got animals to wrangle." Veronica adds.

"Exactly. Now we're stuck and we have to go." Logan whines.

"At least you can drink you're way through it. I have to suffer sober." She makes a big, cheesy, fake smile. "Oh joy."

Logan throws his arm over her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. "I know. Only a few more months, Honey." He kisses her temple softly.

"Oh look, a guy with a Sneed Batmen shirt on." Veronica says as she quickens her pace to catch up with the student wearing said shirt. Logan follows close behind.

She approaches the guy. "Sorry to bother you. Sneed Batmen, what is that?" She points to his shirt.

"Sneed Hall. It's the chemistry building. The Batmen are the intramural softball team." The student explains.

Veronica nods. "Um… do you have any idea who wears number eleven?"

"Sure, Jason Cohen."

Veronica nods in appreciation as she and Logan turn to walk in the opposite direction as the softball player.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Keith knocks on Veronica and Logan's front door and waits for his daughter or son-in-law to answer the door. He can hear footsteps on the other side of the thick wood door.

Logan swings the front door open and sees Keith standing on the front porch, with a long face.

"Hey, Keith, you know you can just walk in. You don't have to wait for us to open the door, right?" Logan welcomes his father-in-law into his home with a grand sweeping arm.

"Yeah… okay." Keith mumbles, deep in thought.

Veronica meets Keith at the end of the entranceway with her arms open wide. "Hey, Daddy-o. How you've been?"

Keith hugs his daughter without answering her question and continues into the kitchen. Veronica looks at Logan with a questioning look. Logan shrugs and they follow Keith to the kitchen.

Keith's newspaper is spread out on the kitchen island. "Look at these ads." He says with disgust.

Veronica and Logan walk arm-in-arm to the counter and look at the ads Keith is pointing out.

"Two for Tuesday, It's Raining Gin, Dollar Shots Night…"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant, Dad. I haven't been partying for a few months now." Veronica states trying to guess where Keith is going with this conversation and surprise visit.

Keith looks at Veronica and Logan. "It's a college paper. Only a quarter of the students at Hearst are twenty-one."

"I'm not sure where this rant is going." Veronica says softly. Logan stands close by quietly.

"A nineteen-year-old kid was drinking at the bar called The Break tonight with a gumball-level ID. He stumbled out and a car hit him. It looks like he'll never walk again." Keith says in a Sheriff-like tone. He glances at the newspaper. "Bucket 'O Beer Bonanza… you have any idea if they're known for underage drinking?" He studies Logan and Veronica's faces.

Veronica laughs. Logan smiles and says, "Famous for is more like it. It's nicknamed The Cake for how easy it is to get in but most of the campus area bars are pretty lax." Logan chuckles but notices Keith is not amused. "From what I've heard, 'cause the only buckets we order are original and extra crispy." His smile fades.

"I'm not joking around, Logan. I'm not stupid. I know you both drink and I'm not even going to ask you about what happened in Las Vegas." Keith gives Logan and Veronica a pointed look.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Veronica says under breath, trying to lighten the mood.

"Veronica, I'm serious!" He yells and throws Wallace and Piz's fake IDs on the kitchen counter. "You recognize the work?"

Logan rolls his eyes, knowing his wife is in for it now. Veronica sighs.

"Out of thirty-seven citations, yours truly wrote in six campus area bars last night, no fake ID could hold a candle to your standards. You may not want to believe this, Honey, but there are mistakes you can't take back. What if they'd gotten drunk and stumbled into the street like that kid, Jim Wilson? Would you want to explain that to their parents?" Keith clenches his jaw, looks both silent nineteen-year-olds in the eyes and walks out of their kitchen quietly.

A second later, Keith pops his head into the kitchen again. "Your friend Stosh looked like he was pretty high on something when I picked him and Wallace up. I decided to turn a blind eye, _this time_. Wallace better not be getting into drugs. Alicia will kill him." Keith barks as he turns and leaves the Echolls' house.

Veronica looks at Logan. "Piz is a coke head, huh?"

"Sure looks that way." Logan replies and hugs his wife tightly.

/tbc


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 33

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4531

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 33**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.16 Un-American Graffiti**

**Mid April 2007: 28 weeks pregnant**

Veronica's eyes flutter open as she cuddles closer to Logan in their king-sized bed. She can hear his slow breathing in her ear as she turns in his arms.

They had been up very late the night before following leads on Jason Cohen of the Sneed Batmen. To Veronica and Logan's surprise, Jason was Amira's boyfriend, which didn't go over well with Rashad. Especially when he saw pictures of Amira and Jason in an intimate situation. The pictures were compliments of an illegal alien, Nasir, that worked at Babylon Gardens.

She buries her face in his neck and starts kissing his throat, pausing at his pulse point, gently sucking his skin. Her fingers graze over his chest lightly as she continues her kisses down to his broad chest, around his right nipple and back up to his neck, stopping momentarily at his areola. Her fingertips walk down his torso to his flat stomach and rest at the elastic band of his boxer shorts.

"This is how every morning should begin." Logan whispers.

She slowly glances up at her husband's eyes. "I'll have to make a note of that." She breathes against his skin and sends a shiver up his spine.

Logan's right hand rests on her hip and his left hand gently plays with the ends of her blonde hair lying behind her on the designer sheets. He slowly rolls onto his back, moving Veronica with him. She is now perched on top of his body with her legs on either side of his hips. She leans back into a sitting position on Logan's abdomen.

His fingers slip under the edge of her pajama shirt and he lifts the material up and over her head, sitting up slightly to reach. Veronica stretches her arms above her head to aid in Logan's quest to remove her shirt. He drops her shirt from his fingertips onto the floor next to the bed.

He rises into a sitting position and lifts Veronica slightly to align her pelvis with his perfectly. Logan's hands creep from her hips up her back to pull her closer to him as he nuzzles his face into the area between her breasts.

Her right hand runs through his hair, pulling him closer to her body as her left hand slides from his shoulder to his back, lightly scratching and touching his toned back muscles.

Logan's lips touch the soft flesh of her breast lightly as he watches her skin react to his touch with goosebumps. He kisses the valley between her breasts, leaving small hickeys every so often. His right hand skates from her lower back to her left breast as he kisses over to her right nipple.

Veronica responds to his touch, grinding her hips into his erection slowly, rolling back and forth.

He pulls her nipples with his mouth and fingertips. She moans and drops her head back, arching into him. He rolls her nipple in his fingers and bites her right breast lightly.

Logan releases her boob from his mouth and massages both of her breasts with his hands, as Veronica brings her head forward and they share a concentrated look into each other's eyes. He can smell her personal Veronica smell and it makes him harder than he is currently, if that's possible.

Her hands touch his cheeks softly and she dips her head to kiss his lips. Their kiss is slow and sexy. When she opens her mouth, his tongue touches her lips, exploring and playing. Her tongue meets his and encircles it passionately.

Logan's kiss lingers on her lips then moves to her jaw and neck. He quickly finds the spot on her neck that makes her melt. She gasps and sucks on his earlobe, moaning and breathing heavily in his ear.

Veronica's cell phone rings loudly from the bedside table.

"Do. Not. Answer that." Logan huffs against her skin. She moans in agreement.

He encloses his arms around her back and cautiously rolls his wife onto her back. His kisses trail down her neck to her breasts as he shifts his weight to the side of her body.

Veronica's cell phone chirps, alerting the couple of an unanswered call.

Logan gives Veronica a 'don't you dare' look as he kneads her soft boobs in his rough hands and slowly kisses down to her stomach. "My boy, Will." He whispers and smiles as his lips kiss the baby bump.

His body skims down her form as he continues his descent. Once his legs reach the end of the bed, he stands and looks at his beautiful wife lying in front of him. Her skin is flushed and he can smell her arousal. Veronica seductively smiles at her husband and he responds with a mischievous smirk. Logan takes the seams of each leg of her pajama bottoms in his hands and tugs forcefully.

She giggles when her whole body slides across the bed, leaving her pajama bottoms unmoved.

He grabs her pajama pants again as she holds clumps of sheets in each hand tightly. "One more time." He says stepping back from the bed dramatically and pulling with all of his might, careful not to pull his petite, pregnant wife off the bed.

Logan glows with accomplishment, holding Veronica's pajamas in his hand. Her underwear rides low on her thighs and she remains in her spot on the bed. "Well done, Babe." She laughs.

Veronica's cell phone rings loudly, vibrating across the bedside table.

Logan and Veronica look at the phone then back to each other. Veronica tilts her head and bats her eyelashes at Logan.

"Fine. I'll see who it is but I'm not talking to them. They can leave a message." He drops the pajamas on the floor and picks up her phone quickly. He looks at the caller ID. "Babylon Gardens." Logan throws the phone down on the table, without breaking eye contact with Veronica and walks back to his position at her feet. "Why do the Krimanis hate me so?"

"What?"

"This is the third time a member of that family disrupted my groove. If it was up to the Krimanis, I'd _never_ get laid." Logan frowns.

Veronica stifles her laugh as Logan kisses up her left leg and bites the waistline of her underwear and pulls it off of her legs with his teeth, turning his head to the side and spiting the flimsy material out his mouth with a 'pah'.

Logan places his hands around each of Veronica's ankles and yanks her toward him, stopping when her butt rests at the edge of the mattress. He carefully drops her feet and she sits up, wiggling her fingers in between his boxers and his skin, pushing them over his plump ass and down his legs. His firm penis pops to attention and he steps out of his boxers and shoves them aside with his foot.

Veronica wraps her hands around his waist and grabs his ass cheeks, pulling his body closer to her position on the edge of the bed.

Logan shuffles his feet a few inches closer to his wife, watching her intently as she wraps her lips around the head of cock. His head falls back with pleasure while Veronica sucks him deep into her mouth. He holds her shoulders to remain steady and slowly rolls his head forward, watching his wife lick him like a popsicle.

Her tongue wets his shaft, up one side and down the other, as she looks up to Logan's face through her eyelashes. She resumes sucking as her hands massage his balls. Logan's eyes roll into the back of his head and he grunts his approval.

"Honey…" Logan says softly. "…I want to be inside you when I cum."

Veronica slows her assault and looks up at her husband with a nod. He leans down and kisses her lips with passion and desire, lightly pushing her shoulders back, laying her on the bed again.

He stands upright and positions his erection at her opening, holding her knees in his hands close to his hips, lifting her hips off the mattress.

"Oh." She squeaks. "I was wondering what you had in mind."

"This position will make you fuckin' go crazy, Bobcat." Logan inches closer to Veronica's pussy as she widens her legs. He walks his hands up her legs, repositioning her body at the perfect level for entry. He directs his dick to her wet opening and pushes in slowly.

She grunts at the unexpected pleasure. With her hips elevated, she can move her pelvis in any direction to gain friction and his cock rubs against her inner walls and clitoris perfectly.

Logan pulls out and pushes back in quickly, hitting her cervix with the tip of his dick and they both moan with pleasure. He pulls out and pushes in again a few times, in rapid secession as he watches her tits giggle with every poke.

Her hips move with his thrusts and she can feel him fill her completely. She wraps her legs around his ass and draws her husband in further. He walks his hands to her hips and grabs her ass roughly. The pressure on her butt makes her back arch and gives her additional pleasure.

Her hands fondle her boobs, twisting and pulling her nipples, adding intensity to her building climax.

Logan slows his rhythm slightly, catching his breath and getting a firm hold on her ass before he begins to thrust faster again. Veronica twists her hips a little and can feel the tingle from deep inside beginning.

"Faster, Babe." Veronica pleads.

Logan starts slowly, teasing Veronica then speeds up, pumping into her with purpose.

Veronica arches her back and shuts her eyes, gaining the friction on her clitoris she needs to cum and gyrates wildly, matching Logan's pace.

"Yes!" Veronica yells and Logan impales her harder and faster than before.

"Oh God! Logan!" She screams. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Every nerve in her body vibrates with energy. Her eyes close and her vision whites out as her nerves explode all at one time.

Veronica's inner muscles tighten around his engorged penis and he bursts inside her canal. His head drops back and every muscle in his body constricts as his milky liquid squirts into her vagina.

"Ah! Fuckin' A!" He grunts as he reaches his orgasm.

Her eyes are closed and her skin is slick with sweat. His knees buckle and he pulls his wilted cock out of her pussy and stumbles to lie next to Veronica on the bed.

"Christ, you were right. We gotta do that again." She says out of breath.

"Babe, can you give me a minute or two to get my heart rate back to normal first?" He laughs, breathing heavily.

Veronica's cell phone rings loudly from the bedside table again.

"Jesus." Logan whines. "Next time you're turning your damn phone off... and you're leaving it in the fucking car!"

Veronica moans. "I need to see who's calling me." She makes no effort to get off the bed but, instead, cuddles into the nook under Logan's arm.

"Yeah, you do that." He says sleepily and throws his arm over his eyes.

Veronica wakes up suddenly from the sound of her cell phone ringing, again. She attempts to get out of bed but Logan's arm around her waist prevents her from moving.

"Jesus, can't they take a hint?" Logan mumbles nuzzled against her head.

"I guess not. We need to get up anyway." She stands and looks at the screen on her cell phone. "Oh my God. I have seven missed calls." She glances at the alarm clock. "How long were we sleeping?"

"Don't know." Logan says rubbing his eyes.

Veronica listens to her messages. "Babylon Garden was hit again last night." She listens closely. "Three messages are from Rashad and four are from Sabirah."

She dials Babylon Gardens quickly. "Hi, Sabriah. What happened?" Veronica bites her lower lip as Sabirah explains the newest graffiti on her restaurant. "I'll check the camera. I'll be right over." She snaps her phone closed and shuffles to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey, wait for me." Logan protests and follows his wife into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Well, Rashad is a better person than I am." Veronica says solemnly.

Logan pulls her into the nook of his arm, squeezing her shoulder. "Why do you say that, Honey?"

"Derrick Karr vandalized their family-run restaurant. Rashad and Sabriah could of pressed charges and Derrick would be serving time, but they chose to _talk _to him. _Rationally_." Veronica explains flabbergasted at the Krimanis' compassion.

"I guess Nasir won't be in this country for too much longer." Logan shakes his head. "He couldn't keep his mouth shut and now he's got Immigration after him. Stupid ass."

"Come on, Darlin', we're gonna be late for dinner." Veronica tugs on Logan's hand as they walk to Keith's apartment door.

Veronica knocks on the door and enters without waiting for her dad to answer. "Hey Dad."

Keith pours the contents of a large saucepan into a colander and looks up with a smile. "Hey, Honey. Just in time. Hungry?"

"Please." Logan jokes. "Do you really need to ask that question?" Logan flinches as Veronica smacks his chest.

"I was going to say that I was only going to have a small salad and water. Thank you very much." She chuckles at the idiocy of her statement and gets plates from the cupboard.

"Ronnie, your dad made linguini, you're not only having salad and water." Logan says reaching into the refrigerator, retrieving three sodas.

"Mmm. I love linguini." Veronica licks her lips.

"I saw Wallace and Piz last night. They said they would meet you guys at the party tonight." Keith says as he sits the bowl of linguini and sauce on the table and sits down.

"Oh, okay." Veronica shrugs. "What were you doing with Piz and Wallace last night?"

"A little underage drinking." Keith smiles wide. "By the way, you didn't tell me I made the front page of the Lampoon."

"Making friends at Hearst again, Keith?" Logan asks with a smirk and sits at the table.

Veronica sinks into her stool at the table and begins dishing the linguini onto her plate.

"This had to have been tough on you the last couple of days, having your old man back as sheriff." Keith takes a bite of pasta, studying Veronica's body language.

"Actually, it's been tough on me knowing I let you down. I'm sorry about those IDs. I vow to use the Mars powers for good rather than evil from now on." Veronica slowly looks up at her dad's face and smiles.

Keith looks at Logan. "There's never a stenographer around when you need one." Logan and Keith laugh while Veronica glares at the two most important men in her life.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Come on, Sugarpuss. The elevator is here." Logan drags his wife by the hand to the available elevator quickly.

"I'm full of linguini, I can't run right now." Veronica complains.

Logan and Veronica stand in the elevator waiting for the doors to close when they hear someone yell. "Hold the door!"

Dick catches the door with his arm, before it closes and joins the Echolls.

"Dude, you said you weren't coming? What changed?" Dick asks Logan.

"Your fly's open." Veronica says looking straight ahead at the elevator door. Logan laughs.

"I know. Party ritual." Dick says and takes a long swig from his flask.

"Ronnie kind of promised Parker we would show." Logan monotones and Veronica shrugs.

Logan holds out his hand for the flask without moving from his position against the railing or looking at his friend. Dick hands him the flask without looking in his direction. Logan throws his head back for a long drink and shoves the flask back into Dick's hand. He grabs his flask back and hides it in his pocket. Veronica watches the two best friends in their silent dance and she smiles.

Mac looks around the party, worried she hasn't seen Veronica and Logan yet. She exhales a sigh of relief when she sees Veronica and Logan come through the door to hotel Suite Gory rented for Parker's birthday party. When she sees Dick her face turns into a huge, beaming smile.

Veronica sees Mac's face change and looks over her shoulder to see Dick scanning the crowd, not noticing Mac.

"Mac." Veronica states loudly for Dick's benefit and walks to her friend with Dick and Logan trailing a few steps behind.

Since their Las Vegas trip, Mac and Dick haven't seen much of each other. Whenever Mac could meet Dick, he had plans and whenever he wanted to go out, she had to study or write a paper. The little bit of time they did spend together, they were with all their friends and have yet to share their first real kiss or their first date.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys decided to come." Mac says looking at Veronica and Logan.

Logan rolls his eyes and Veronica winces. "I kind of maybe promised Parker we would come by."

"I'm going to get a drink. You want somethin' Mac?" Dick asks.

Mac nods yes. "Soda in a closed can, please."

Veronica tsks her friend with two finger guns. "I taught you well, my friend."

"I'll go with you." Logan says as he follows Dick to the bar.

Mac and Veronica watch the guys walk away and Mac turns to Veronica. "I'm nervous. The last time I was with Dick, he said he really wanted to kiss me."

Veronica laughs. "So? Kiss him. He likes you." She sees a few empty seats on the sofa open up and grabs Mac's hand. "Couch opening!"

They collapse into the sofa with relief. "Okay. This couch is our social foxhole for the next sixty minutes of battle. Defend it all costs." Veronica searches for the guys. _This party isn't that big, where did the guys get to?_

Dick and Logan are standing at the bar getting the girls drinks when Dick spots one of the girls he invited to the party. "Oh, fuck." He mumbles.

Logan follows his line of sight and smirks. "Bachelorette number one?"

A tall, very thin brunette steps into the hotel suite cautiously.

"Uh huh." Dick adjusts his shirt, quickly glancing at Mac on the sofa and back to girl number one. As he prepares himself to meet and let this girl down gently, a second girl joins her at the door. The second girl is shorter with beautiful blue eyes and equally as attractive as the first girl.

"Jesus, are the Gods totally against me tonight?" He takes a gulp of beer for courage and walks to greet the girls.

"I'd go for bachelorette number three." Logan says quietly as he returns to his original position at the bar. A talkative guy with bad hair steps into Dick's spot and begins talking to Logan. _I'm gonna kill Veronica._ He thinks as he endures bad hair guy's one-sided conversation.

Veronica sees Dick across the room, near the door talking to two very pretty women. _Oh this isn't good. _She scans the room for Logan and sees him slumped against the bar with a strange looking guy blabbing in his ear.

"Veronica? Hey." Max, a client that was reunited with his hooker girlfriend a few weeks back, greets Veronica. Veronica smiles and Max continues his greeting to Mac. "…and friend."

"Sorry, right, uh, Max, this is my friend Mac. Mac, Max." Veronica jumps off the sofa. "Where are my manners? Sit, defend, and decide which one of you is changing their name. I'll be right back." Max sits in the spot Veronica vacates and he and Mac chat politely as Veronica races to the aid of Logan.

Dick takes a deep breath as the two attractive MySpace girls leave the party _together_ and he turns on his heel in his position at the Suite door. He curses himself under his breath when he sees Mac laughing on the sofa with a nerdy, computer geek.

Veronica squeezes in between Logan and the stranger talking his ear off. "Honey, I've been looking all over for you." She says with exaggerated enthusiasm. Logan visibly relaxes when he hears the sound of his wife's voice.

Dick strides up to Logan and Veronica at the bar. "Dude, what the fuck?" He nods his head in the direction of Mac flirting with Max on the sofa and slugs his beer.

Gory clinks a piece of silverware against a glass to bring the room to order. "Can I, uh, get everyone's attention for one minute." Parker moves to the center of the room as Dick, Veronica and Logan watch from the bar. Gory scans the room, greeting all of his guests with a smile. He pauses for a moment longer than is necessary when his eyes meet Veronica's as he not-so-subtly licks his lips seductively then moves his glance to the next party guest.

"Dude." Dick can't believe his eyes.

Veronica makes a sour face and cuddles closer to Logan for protection.

"That fuckin' bastard has a fucking death wish." Logan seethes as he turns to the bar with Veronica in his arms and orders another beer, finishing it in one gulp.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica passes Piz at the balcony sliding door. "Hey, Piz, how you been? I haven't seen you around lately." She looks into his tired eyes. "You feel alright? You look tired."

"Yeah, just tired. I'm leaving. See ya soon." Piz says as he walks over to Gory, fist bumps him and leaves the hotel suite.

Veronica continues out to the balcony to join Dick, Logan and Wallace in the fresh air. She is carrying three pieces of birthday cake. "I've got cake, who's interested?"

Dick holds up his beer and nods his head no.

Logan stands from his leaning position on the cement wall, looking out over Neptune. "No thanks, Babe. Beer and cake don't go good together." She frowns and he kisses her on the top of her head.

She offers a plate to Wallace, he nods affirmative and stands from his seat to take the plate from Veronica's hand. "Beer ain't gonna keep me from cake."

"I hear ya Papa Bear." She walks to Logan's side and places both pieces of cake on the balcony wall. She looks down at the cake to see one of the pieces is Gory's face, from the photo-icing on Parker's birthday cake. Veronica moans disapprovingly and stabs his face with her fork then proceeds to eat the other piece of cake.

Logan glances at his wife slightly. "When have you ever passed up cake, Honey?" He looks at the icing. "Oh." He takes the fork from the cake and swivels the fork tines over G's impression and stabs the cake again.

He takes another sip of his beer and sighs. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Dear."

"Let me finish my cake and we're out."

"Give me a minute and I'll go with you." Dick finishes his beer and walks inside the Suite.

"…an online purity test? So basically you got people to detail their sex lives…"

"…and be scored accordingly, then I sold their sexual secrets to their peers for ten bucks a pop." Mac beams.

"I like how your think." Max says impressed with Mac's creativity.

"Veronica busted me, but kept quiet. We've been friends ever since."

"Mac…" Dick interrupts her conversation with Veronica's computer geek friend. "… um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mac is surprised by Dick's interruption. She was enjoying Max's company and has spent the last two hours getting to know him.

She gives Max a small rueful grin and goes out to the hallway, following Dick.

Dick is standing in the middle of the hallway, biting his lower lip, lost in thought as Mac approaches him. "What did you want to talk about?" She asks cautiously.

He looks up from his thoughts and gets lost in her blue eyes. Dick steps closer and places his hands on her cheeks, memorizing every feature of Mac's face and brushes his lips against hers lightly.

Mac's eyes close as Dick runs his tongue along her lower lip and intensifies the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She moans softly, resting her hands on his hips and tilts her head for better access to his tongue and lips and mouth.

His right hand moves to the back of her neck and pulls Mac closer as he steps into her embrace.

Veronica and Logan say their goodbyes and round the corner of the Suite. They stop abruptly when they see Mac and Dick kissing passionately in the hallway. Veronica glances at her feet to give the couple a bit of privacy and Logan distracts himself by kissing the back of his wife's neck.

Dick ends the kiss and places his forehead against her forehead, looking deeply into her eyes. His thumb traces her pink lips and he smiles. "I've been waiting to do that since Vegas."

Veronica moans from Logan's advances on her neck. Her head is lowered, allowing her husband to take advantage of her exposed skin.

Dick and Mac, foreheads still together, roll their heads in the direction of the interruption.

Veronica giggles as Logan tickles her neck with his breath and his kisses.

Mac moves away from Dick slightly and Dick clears his throat noisily.

Veronica nudges Logan and he straightens up, smiling mischievously. "Hey… you ready to go _now_, Dick?"

"Come on." Veronica jerks Logan's hand behind her, persuading him to follow her to the elevator.

"We'll wait for you at the car, Dick. Mac, I'm assuming you have a ride home?" Veronica says as they pass the entwined couple, not waiting for an answer from Mac. Logan leans close to the couple and makes obnoxious kiss-y noises in their ears before Veronica can pull him away.

Mac blushes and Dick giggles at her red face. "He's just jealous." Dick smiles and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Mac says softly as she watches Dick jump into the waiting elevator with Logan and Veronica, letting their tangled fingers separate and fall.

He wiggles his fingers, in a small wave in Mac's direction as the elevator doors close.

As soon as the doors close, Logan speaks from his location against the elevator railing, with Veronica in his arms. "Aw, wittle Dickie's in wuv." He mocks, earning him a smack on his stomach from Veronica.

Dick continues staring straight-ahead, smiling. "Bite me."

/tbc


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 34

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4705

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 34**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.17 Debasement Tapes**

**Early May 2007: 30 weeks pregnant**

"What the fuck is this?" Logan curls his lip as he examines a breast pump.

"Shhh. You don't have to yell." Veronica looks around Babies R Us as she hides the pump from other customers' view with her body. She looks at Logan's confused face. "It's a breast pump."

Logan rotates the piece of plastic in his hand, trying to figure out how it works. Veronica corrects his hold and places it near his chest, as a woman would do and pats him on the back. "Don't worry, Honey, I'm not going to breast feed so I don't need one of those."

He sighs with relief and throws the pump back on the shelf, catching up this wife a few steps ahead. "What do you mean you're not going to breast feed?"

Veronica stops and looks at her husband. "It's a choice. I decided I'm not going to. Then we can both do midnight feedings and it's more convenient with school and work."

"Isn't breast milk better for the baby?"

"I guess but from what I've read, formula nowadays is almost as good as breast milk." She pages through the store-supplied list of suggested items for their baby registry.

Logan shrugs. "Um, okay, it's your body. Does that mean we have to stock pile the formula now?"

"No, we have to wait until we know Will can digest the formula we pick." She smiles at Logan and continues shopping for items for their registry.

A few additional aisles through Babies R Us, Veronica is examining each stroller carefully. "What do you think of this one?"

Logan is a few steps away, playing with a small bumblebee toy that hangs on a car seat. He pulls it out from it's hook and watches the bee buzz and vibrate back to it's original position. He's mesmerized by this simple toy and continuously pulls it into action.

"Logan!" Veronica barks.

"Sorry." He comes out of his trance and throws the bumblebee toy in their cart. "What were you saying?" He joins his wife at the bank of strollers and listens to the list of features she describes. "Um, okay. You're going to be able to close this thing and swing it into the trunk by yourself. It's pretty large."

"Yeah, I think I can. It closes easily and I can use all my muscles to heave it into the car or truck."

"Okay. What's all this stuff that goes with it?" Logan asks. Veronica details the car seat, the car seat base, and the infant carrier. He nods in agreement. "Tell me again why we are registering for all this crap? Why don't we just buy it ourselves?"

"It will give my dad and Alicia something to buy. I would think someone would have a baby shower for us, this way, people buy us stuff that we want and we won't have a bunch of useless stuff laying around."

"But we're buying the crib and baby furniture, right? I want to buy that stuff." Logan quizzes.

"Yeah, I figured we would buy most of the big stuff and leave the little stuff to Grandpa." She chuckles at Keith's soon-to-be nickname. "Let's go pick out the baby furniture now." She starts down another aisle, toward the furniture and whips around to face Logan pushing the cart. "Eeew, and I hear those glider chairs are the way to go, instead of a rocking chair." She says with extra excitement.

"Whatever you want, Bobcat. Whatever you want." Logan says quietly as Veronica skips ahead toward the baby furniture.

Veronica is practically across the store in a few strides while Logan meanders past the baby clothes. "Oh my God." Logan spots a teeny, tiny outfit hanging on the clothing rack and picks it up. _Damn, this is how big he's going to be when he's born? Jesus, I'm going to break him if I hold him too tight._ He fumbles to look at the tag, having no idea what any of the numbers and letters mean.

"Six-dash-nine?" He mumbles.

A woman browsing nearby smiles, overhearing what Logan said. "Months. Six-to-nine months. And don't waste your money on too many zero-to-three month outfits, the babies don't stay that little for long."

Logan looks up at the older woman's face. "That's the age. This fits a baby that's six-to-nine months old?" He asks with astonishment.

The woman smiles and nods warmly. "Your first?"

Logan eyes the super small clothing with amazement. "Yeah. I never realized just how little new babies are. It's a little scary."

The woman passes Logan and gently pats him on the shoulder as she leaves the clothing department. "You'll do fine. Take lots of pictures because they change every single day."

"Thanks." He smiles and continues browsing through the baby boy outfits. After checking each of the tags carefully, he chooses a few he likes and throws them in the cart then proceeds to find Veronica relaxing in a glider chair.

Logan laughs as he approaches Veronica in the lounge chair asleep. "Test driving all the models, Sweetie?" He says loudly, to wake her up.

Veronica blinks the sleep from her eyes. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Uh huh." He says unconvinced and sits in the glider next to his wife. "Wow, let's buy one of these for the living room."

"I told you they were great. Maybe we should put one in every room of the house."

"Did you try them all out or did you stop testing them after the first one?" Logan grins.

"I tried most of them. The only one that wasn't comfortable was the first one at the end of the line." She points to the lumpy chair. "I really like the dark stained one, there. What do you think we do Will's room in a dark mahogany?"

Logan looks to the chair Veronica points out. "Fine." He nods toward the wall of décor themes in front of them. "What do you want to do as the theme, Disney? Winnie the Pooh? Teddy Bears?"

"How 'bout baby animals? Look at how cute that zebra is right there." She directs his vision to a lampshade close by.

"Now that's manly."

"Will's not gonna be pickin' up chicks in his nursery, Darling." Veronica scoffs.

"I know. It's cute. I like the baby animals. They're better than Pooh or Sesame Street, I guess." He climbs out of the glider chair and offers his wife his hand.

She pries herself out of the chair, with Logan's help. "Okay, now to the furniture."

Logan sighs loudly. "I thought we were just testing the furniture. Aren't we almost finished shopping? We've been here for hours already."

"Don't whine, Dear, it's unattractive and the last thing we have to do is order the crib set. We'll be done in twenty minutes."

Logan exhales a lung-full of air and rolls his eyes as he follows Veronica to the furniture section of the store.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sipping her decaf coffee and looking over notes for her next class in the Hearst Food Court. Piz wanders in and spots Veronica.

"Hey, Veronica, guess what?"

Veronica raises her eyes to Piz's face. "Uh, what?"

"You know My Pretty Pony?" Piz bursts with excitement.

"Yeah, Logan likes them."

Piz's smile fades with the mention of Logan's name. "So, Desmond Fellows is coming to Hearst. And guess who just won the My Pretty Pony-off and gets to be his guide?" Piz points to himself happily.

"Um, I'm guessing you?" Veronica smirks.

"Mm hmm." Piz beams, not looking remotely coked up or stoned.

"Wow. That's awesome. Do you want my table, I gotta get to class."

"Nah, I should get over to the station, but, um, if you want I have connections. I might be able to get you tickets to the concert." Piz says nicely.

"Oh, um, well I'll mention it to Logan." She says as she collects her belongings and stands. "I gotta boogie. My class is on the other side of campus. Nice talking to you Piz. I'll see you around." Veronica says honestly and departs the food area, leaving Piz standing at her table with a huge grin on his face.

He and Veronica haven't spent too much time together in a long time and he missed Veronica's friendship. Their relationship suffered when she married Logan. She didn't have time for Piz and when she did have time, she was with her husband.

Piz's crush on the tiny blonde began to disappear when he found out she was pregnant with Logan Echolls' child. Logan was never very friendly with him and he never saw what Veronica saw in Logan. He seemed like an angry jackass most of the time.

Once Veronica was with Logan, she barely came around to see Wallace anymore. Wallace was busy with his engineering classes and playing basketball, leaving Piz to his own devices. He got heavily involved with the Hearst College radio station and moved in different circles then Veronica and Wallace. He was introduced to Gory Sorokin at a party and they became instant friends. The fact that Gory has great suppliers for weed was an added benefit.

Piz introduced Parker to Gory one night at a party and they started dating a week later. He hated how Gory treated Parker but she never said anything about her boyfriend's rude comments or obvious ogling of other women, so neither did he.

Gory offered Piz a line of coke at a party after finals week and Piz accepted, the need to relax was great. The first line was Gory's treat, so to speak. After Piz was drawn to the cocaine high, Gory charged him for the blow, becoming Piz's dealer.

Snorting cocaine was not cheap and Piz's bank accounts were feeling the pain. He slowed his abuse down and became more of an occasional user. He attended classes and worked at the radio station as much as he could but would often score some coke from Gory at campus parties.

Piz didn't know if his friends knew about his drug use. He thought he was pretty good about covering it up but Veronica was a private investigator. Parker knew G was dealing and Piz was one of his clients but he never saw Parker do drugs and he was certain Gory explained the importance of secrecy in his _profession_.

Piz watches Veronica leave the food court and can't help but to feel a little disappointed. _I'm going to have to make an effort to revive our friendship._ He thinks as he walks through the radio station doors and begins preparing for his radio show.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica sighs as she waits for Mac to order at the Italian food counter at the Hearst Food Court.

"Is the eggplant good?" Mac asks the food worker, timidly.

"It's okay."

"How about that stuff?" Mac asks quietly.

"It's good." The food server shrugs.

"It's probably horrible for you, right? I'll stay with the… the eggplant. No wait… What do you think?"

Veronica throws her head back at Mac's indecision.

"I need to see a psychiatrist." Mac whines.

"I was thinking more an English professor." Veronica responds and Mac stares blankly at her friend.

"What we're dealing with here is an absurd level of symbolism." She turns to the server behind the counter. "Two veggie lasagnas."

"Okay." The food worker begins dishing veggie lasagna onto two plates.

"Symbolism?" Mac questions.

"I mean, the Max parmesan is good for me, but oh, the Dickuccine looks awfully tempting." Veronica explains.

"It's not my fault Max won't stop calling. Like you're any help to me anyway. You are blissfully married to Mr. Wonderful and perfect baby is on it's way." Mac huffs.

"No, really, that's not how it is at all. You remember how…" Veronica's cell phone rings.

"Okay, if Logan is the fettuccini…" Mac says ignoring Veronica's protest.

Veronica digs her phone out of her pocket and looks at the caller ID. "I love the fettuccini but this is the eggplant." She chuckles. "Hello Piz, how are you today?" Veronica says happily.

"Um, good. I'm actually calling 'cause I need help with a case thing." Piz says nervously.

"Oh. Well, what is it?" Veronica asks as she and Mac turn to sit at a table.

"Desmond sings along with back-up tapes, you know, and when he got here his backpack was empty. Just a hotel robe stuck in there to make it look full. Look, without those tapes, he can't do the concert. Can you help?"

"Um, I'll see what I can do. I might need to get my dad involved though because I've really been trying to slow down lately." Veronica states as sits and she pokes at her veggie lasagna. "You're at the Grand now?"

"Yeah. Suite 906."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do and get back to you." Veronica hangs up her cell phone. _Shit. Why can't I just say no. Damn it!_

"What's up?" Mac asks trying to follow along with Veronica's one-sided conversation.

Veronica sighs. "Another case. I really need to learn how to say no." Mac chuckles.

Veronica's cell phone rings in her hand and she looks at the caller ID as she answers. "Hi Honey. I haven't seen you since this morning. Where are you?"

"I am sitting in the quad outside of my business class, thinking about my beautiful wifey-poo. Where are you, Snookums?"

She smiles. "I'm in the food court with a very confused Mac. She's having men problems." Veronica smiles sarcastically at Mac as Mac glares at her friend.

"Oh, really?" Logan questions, wondering what Dick did now.

"It seems Dick is not Mac's only suitor."

"Okay, enough girl talk. I don't need to know about Dick's love life, or lack of one." Logan jokes.

"Piz just called me. The lead singer from My Pretty Pony needs…"

"Desmond Fellows? He needs your help? I gotta meet him."

"Well, I told Piz that I would get back to him. I really don't have the energy to work a case right now." Veronica stabs another bite of lasagna on her fork. "You in the mood to visit the ole homestead to see what this case involves?"

"Okay. I'll come over to the food court right now and we'll leave from there. Bye." Logan snaps his phone closed with excitement and hops up from the bench to find his wife and meet one of his favorite musicians.

"Okay." Veronica hangs up her phone. "Sorry about being on my phone the entire time. Now, what are you going to do about your men?" Veronica smirks.

"I don't know. I guess I should go out with Dick once before I play the field, huh?" Mac sips her water.

"Was the kiss memorable?" Veronica smiles, knowing the answer to that question.

Mac blushes, replaying their kiss in her mind a few times. "Memorable? I can't get it out of my mind."

Veronica nods and eats her meal.

"I don't know, Dick and I just can't get our schedules together to go out. How will we be able to date on a regular basis?" Mac rambles.

"Make time." Logan says, a little out of breath, over Mac's shoulder and sits down at the table next to Veronica and kisses her lips lightly. "Why not just ask him out? There problem solved."

"I can't ask him out." Mac blushes.

"Why not? He would love it." Logan says and turns to Veronica. "Ready, we have a lead singer to meet."

"Okay, let's go." Veronica says as she stands and clears her spot. "Mac, I'll talk to you soon."

Veronica and Logan leave the food court on their way to meet Desmond Fellows and Piz at the Neptune Grand.

Mac thinks about what Logan said and picks her cell phone out of her pocket and dials Dick's number.

Dick is driving through Neptune on his way home when his cell rings. He doesn't look at the caller ID. "Hello."

"Dick, um, hi. How are you today?" Mac asks nervously. _Oh geez, Mac, can you be anymore pathetic._

"Hey, Mackie, What's up?" Dick says with glee.

"Um, I was wonderingifyouweredoinganythingtonight?" Mac slurs her words out as fast as possible before she loses her courage.

Dick laughs, a little surprised. "Mac, did you just ask me out?"

"Oh God." Mac bows her head in shame. "If you're… um… busy or… um, whatever… it's…"

"No, I'm free." Dick beams. "What did you have in mind?"

_Oh God, he's not going to make this easy, is he?_ "Um, I haven't really thought about it. Feel like a movie?"

"Sounds great. Are you going to pick me up?" Dick teases in a girly voice.

Mac exhales. "Fine. Seven o'clock, your place. I'll see you then."

"Great. I'll see you then." Dick and Mac disconnect their phone call.

Mac hangs up with Dick and immediately calls Veronica. Dick hangs up with Mac and immediately calls Logan.

Veronica pulls their Mercedes into the Grand's parking lot as her phone rings. She quickly parks and answers the phone. "Mac?"

Logan's phone chirps in his pocket. He looks at Veronica and answers his phone. "Dick?"

Veronica looks at Logan and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, Veronica, I just asked Dick out." Mac spits into the phone with excitement.

"Dude, Mac just fuckin' asked me out. Dude, how fuckin' hot is that?" Dick says thrilled.

"Great, when are you going out?" Veronica asks with pride for her friend.

"Cool. When's that gonna happen?" Logan asks with a smile.

"Tonight!" Mac yells, realizing she has a date in only a few hours with Dick Casablanca. "I gotta go. Bye." Mac hangs up quickly.

"Tonight, Dude." Dick says and realizes he's meeting Mac in only a few more hours and swallows loudly. "Shit, tonight. I gotta go." Dick hangs up on Logan without waiting for Logan to say goodbye.

Veronica and Logan look at each other and smirk. "I guess Mac asked Dick out." Veronica says as she reaches for the door handle.

"Wait, I'll come around, Babe." Logan climbs out of the car and goes around to open the driver's side door for his tiny, blonde wife. "What did I tell you? Dick was fuckin' jumping for joy."

"I know. Now, let's go meet Desmond Fellows." Veronica takes Logan's hand in hers as they walk into the Neptune Grand Hotel.

When they walk through the lobby, they both give Tina, their friend at the front desk, a polite wave. Tina smiles brightly at the ex-residents and continues working with the client demanding her attention at the reception desk.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

"Now, Honey, I'm not sure I'm taking this case. I've been really tired lately and I need to take it easy until Will is born. Last week's OB/GYN appointment they told me I need to come in twice a week for a stress test until I deliver." Veronica says as they stand in the elevator going to Desmond Fellow's hotel suite in the Neptune Grand.

"WHAT? What did you just say?" Logan grabs her elbow gently, getting Veronica's attention. Once she looks him in the eye, he continues. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I complete forgot about it. I'm sorry, I was not trying to keep that from you. I promise. I made the appointment before I left the office and then it was out of my mind." She says regretfully.

Logan analyzes her face and can see she's telling the truth and she's remorseful. His emotions begin to calm. "Alright. I believe you, but, in the future, Honey, you have to remember to tell me that kind of stuff. I'll start to escort you to all of your appointments if I need to." He says in a more joking than threatening way.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Anyway… you can meet Desmond Fellows and I'll hear the facts of the case then I'll pass it off to my dad. Okay?" She smiles at Logan and squeezes his hand tenderly.

He looks in her eyes and kisses her lips softly. "Sounds good to me, Bobcat." He smirks as the elevator doors open with a ding.

Piz is standing at the elevator entrance, nervously pacing the hallway. "Oh, thank God you're here." He notices Logan standing next to Veronica. "Uh… hey."

Logan smiles, loving that he makes Piz uncomfortable just by being in the same vicinity as him. "Hey Piz."

Veronica steps out of the elevator with Logan a few steps behind as they follow Piz into Desmond Fellows' hotel suite. As soon as they are over the threshold of the door, Piz begins explaining his problem.

"Desmond had a backpack with the back-up tapes in it and when he got to the room, there was a female fan in his bedroom, where the backpack was and the tapes were missing. The backpack was empty. Just a hotel robe stuck in there to make it look full. Look, without those tapes, he can't…"

Desmond is sitting on the sofa staring at a miniature bottle. His laptop is open in front of him on the table.

Logan bounces with excitement when he sees Desmond. Veronica curls her lip with disgust. _This is Logan's favorite singer? Gross. _

"Hey, Pus, this is all we have left, which I won't touch. You need to contact management immediate-…" Desmond says as he finally realizes Veronica and Logan are standing next to Piz.

"Hey, is that your girlfriend?" Desmond quizzes, looking at Piz then Veronica.

Logan steps forward and offers his hand. "No, she's my wife. I'm Logan Echolls, so glad to meet you. I'm a huge fan and I love My Pretty Pony and I can't wait to see you in concert." Logan uncharacteristically hops with enthusiasm. He's never been star-struck before this and Veronica finds this very cute. _Logan is actually gushing._

Desmond shakes Logan's hand and quickly dismisses Logan and Veronica and returns his attention to his computer.

"Veronica's dad is a P.I. Uh, she's gonna help us find the woman who took the tapes."

"Oh yeah, I think I figured the whole thing out. Come here." Desmond pats the sofa next to him. "Check it out."

Logan takes a step forward to sit next to Desmond but realizes the singer probably meant for Veronica to sit next to him so he pauses and lets Veronica have the spot on the sofa. He and Piz stand behind the sofa and look over their shoulders at the computer screen.

On the screen is a picture of a blonde woman.

"Is that the woman?" Veronica inquires.

"That was my mistake. That's BlackCat80. The woman in my room was BlackCat70. Number trouble." Desmond taps his forehead.

"Uh, so, do you have any pictures of the woman who was in your room?" Veronica twists to look at Piz and Desmond.

Piz shrugs and Desmond sighs resignedly. He ogles Veronica. "No. How old are you Monica?"

Veronica doesn't acknowledge Desmond. "Eleven. You arranged this how?"

Desmond shrugs at Veronica's answer and finally answers her. "Instant messaging. But I didn't save any of the…"

Veronica rolls her eyes and moves the computer toward her, tapping on the keys confidently.

"Wow, all business. Deadly." Desmond says watching Veronica closely. Logan grins as Veronica pulls up an instant messaging log. It shows messages from BlackCat70 and BlackCat80.

"There she is: BlackCat70." Piz says happily. Veronica reads through the message quickly.

"It's a shame she was so old. She seemed cool." Desmond says quietly and takes another swig from the mini bottle in his hand.

"So, you didn't get her name?" Logan asks.

Piz and Desmond nod negative.

"What's that?" Veronica points to a Chinese symbol at the end of the instant message.

"It looks like a Chinese character." Logan points out.

"I know a couple of guys taking Chinese. We could ask them." Piz offers.

"It's a start. Was there anything in the bag?" Veronica says with authority.

"Just medications, pills." Desmond says softly.

"What are you taking medication for?" Logan asks.

"Ah, you know. Life." Desmond smirks. Veronica nods, unimpressed.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan knocks on the pool house door lightly before he walks into Dick's living space. "Dick? You still here?"

"Yeah." Dick comes out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt. "What's up?"

"Are you picking Mac up tonight?" Logan asks as he makes himself comfortable on Dick's leather couch.

"No." Dick grins. "She's picking me up here, Dude, in, like, ten minutes. Why?"

Logan smiles at his friend's excitement. "I need to talk to her." He pauses. "You ever have that nightmare where you forget you're taking a class and you have to take the final?"

"No."

"I have to come up with an entire business plan by Monday." Logan complains.

"Dude, that's a bummer." Dick joins Logan on the sofa and launches a video on his laptop, chuckling to himself.

"What are you doing?" Logan moves closer to Dick to see the computer screen better.

"Getting famous."

"Who is that?"

"Dude, that's me. Ghost ridin' the whip! Check it out." The video shows Dick getting out of a yellow sports car that is moving. He dances alongside the car. Logan laughs. Onscreen, the car runs over Dick's foot and his dance becomes more of a hop as the car continues out of the picture.

Logan looks down at Dick's bandaged and bruised foot. "You ran over your own foot?"

"Yeah, which is why I think I have a real shot at the top of the charts. But, fuck, Dude, it hurts like a mother."

Logan looks at the computer page and all of the advertisements on the edge of the screen. "This is something people do?"

"Cool people." Dick says watching the video again.

The two friends look up when there's a knock at the pool house door. "Mac's here." Dick jumps up from the sofa, adjusting his shirt nervously. Logan is amused at his nervousness.

Dick wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and opens the door. "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks." Mac says anxiously and enters Dick's living quarters. "Oh, hey Logan." She says as she sees Logan playing on Dick's laptop.

"Hey, Mac." He looks up from the computer and smiles. "I have a proposal for you."

"Me?" She questions.

"Yeah. I need to present a viable business plan for a class. I need a lowest-common-denominator website with a simple, interactive element that I can build a business plan around. You can put this together in your sleep. I'll pay." Logan proposes.

"And the catch?" She raises her eyebrows in question.

"It's due Monday morning."

"I'll need red bull and licorice."

"Deal."

"Can we go on our date first, Dickhead?" Dick asks in the direction of Logan.

"Fag."

"Boys! Please…" Mac rolls her eyes. "We'll go on our date, stop by my dorm for some clothes and then I'll come back here and start your project. Good?" She motions to Dick and Logan with her hands.

Dick nods as he sits to tie his sneakers.

"I'll be here. You can have your choice of guest rooms." Logan offers. "Alright, I'm outta here. Have a good time tonight." He leaves Mac and Dick alone in Dick's living room.

Suddenly, Dick and Mac are both nervous again.

"So…" Mac looks around the pool house. "This is your place."

"Yeah. Living room here with a half bath in here." He points to a door. "Bedroom and master bath back there." He wiggles his eyebrows. "You wanna see?" He laughs.

She laughs. "No…" She winks at Dick. "Maybe later."

"Shit. Let's get this date going then." He jokes and escorts Mac out the door.

/tbc


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 35

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4250

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 35**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.17 Debasement Tapes**

**Early May 2007: 30 weeks pregnant**

Veronica quickly looks at her cell phone caller ID. "Hey Piz."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I went to ask my friends about that Chinese character and their teacher, Professor Schaffer, was BlackCat70. I told her Desmond really needed those tapes and that if she gave them back to me, I would get her backstage passes to the concert and I wouldn't press charges."

"And…" Veronica asks with a proud smile on her face.

"…And she gave me the tapes back. She went back to the suite to apologize to Desmond face-to-face and they actually hit it off. I think she stayed over at the suite last night." Piz giggles.

"Well done, my friend. Well done." Veronica congratulates. "You owe me one now."

"Thanks Veronica. Really, I couldn't have done it without you. I'll get you and Logan those tickets too."

"Great. Good job, Piz. I'll talk to you soon." Veronica hangs up.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac was very nervous when she sat in Dick's truck on their way to the movie theater and he seemed to be fidgeting more than usual too. After a few minutes of silence, they both calmed their nerves and their conversation flowed easily. Mac insisted on paying for the movie, since she asked Dick out and Dick insisted on taking her to Java the Hut for a late night cup of coffee.

They sat at the Hut until one in the morning, enjoying each other's company when Mac noticed the time.

"Holy crap! Logan is going to freak out." Mac says louder than is necessary.

"He'll get over it." Dick says as he waves for the waitress to bring over their check.

"That's not the point. We still need to get more clothes from my dorm room." Mac finishes her coffee and wipes her mouth clean. Dick throws money on the table to cover the check.

"We can call him on our way over to the house." Dick says as he stands and offers Mac his hand.

She peers at his hand and smiles, taking his hand in hers and walking to the truck.

"Okay, but let's kinda hurry."

"Fine."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan's tongue twirls around Veronica's clit and she responds with a loud moan. His fingers push into her opening as she arches her back to extend the pleasure of her husband's mouth and fingers.

Logan's cell phone rings on the coffee table.

"Don't you dare answer that." Veronica breathes heavily.

Logan laughs against her skin and continues his ministrations.

She moves her hips with his fingers as he finger fucks her and he kisses the inside of her thigh.

"Oh God... I'm gonna cum..." Veronica screams as her inner walls tighten around his fingers.

He massages her clitoris with his thumb and she explodes.

"Logan! Oh God!" She screams as her head thrashes back against the sofa pillows and her muscles throb with pleasure. He slowly brings her down from her orgasm and kisses her on the soft, delicate skin of the her inner thigh then sits back on his heels and watches his beautiful wife come back to earth.

Veronica's eyes flutter open and she smiles at Logan. "Jesus. Honey, you want to put me in the hospital?" He crawls on the sofa next to his wife, leaning on his side. She touches his cheek with her fingertips as she studies his features adoringly.

He laughs. "No. I'm just trying to keep you happy, Dear."

"Oh you do. Over and over and over." She smirks. "Now, it's your turn, Sugarpuss." She mischievously kisses his neck.

Logan wraps his arms around her form. "Honey, as much as I would love for you to…" He clears his throat. "…_keep me happy_, I'm going to need to get a rain check."

Her head snaps up from his neck. "What? Why?"

"Well, I kind of have to pull an all-nighter with Mac. I have to get this fucking business plan finished by Monday morning." He glances at the phone on the nearby table. "I'm assuming she's on her way over now, after her date with Dick."

Veronica kisses his neck again as he explains. He tilts her chin up with his finger. "I'd rather not have her and Dick walk in on you going down on me, Babe." He grabs a throw blanket from the sofa cushion and covers Veronica's naked lower half. "Cover up so they don't get an eyeful. I'm going to listen to my voicemail then jump in the shower quickly, before she gets here. You want to come upstairs with me?" Logan pushes the hair off her forehead and kisses the cleared area tenderly. "I love you, but I have to get moving. Are you going to go to bed soon, Babe?"

"Nah, not yet. You go ahead. I'll be up in a minute."

Veronica picks up her discarded shorts off the floor, tightens her grip on the blanket around her waist and follows Logan upstairs.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

Dick opens the passenger door for Mac. She smiles at his chivalrous behavior. He steps closer to her and presses her back up against the side of his truck. His fingers tickle her cheek softly and he looks deep into her eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for a great night." Dick's voice is soft and seductive. His lips touch Mac's in a feather-light kiss. "I don't know if I will be able to give you the goodbye kiss that I want to give you later, so..."

Before Dick can finish his sentence, Mac's lips are on his in a heated, frantic, open-mouth kiss. His hands rest on her hips as her fingers tangle in his hair and his tongue explores her mouth. His right hand moves to the back of her head and he pulls her closer to him as his left hand slides under her shirt and slowly creeps to her breast.

Mac dips her head back and gasps for air as Dick's mouth sucks on her neck and collarbone. She slowly regains her ability to think. "Dick?"

"Hmm." He breaks away from her neck and looks at her flushed cheeks and lightly kisses her lips again.

"I think we should go into the house now..." Mac lowers her eyes guiltily. "...before we won't want to stop."

Dick steps away and shakes his hair out of his eyes. "You're right. You're right." He mumbles and looks at Mac's plump, pink lips and attacks her mouth again.

This kiss is messy and wet with teeth and lips, heat and passion and need. Dick steps away from Mac, out of breath and adjusts his shirt to cover his hard-on. "We really need to stop now, Mac..." He grins at her allowing a two-foot gap in between them. "...or I'm not going to be able to stop."

She chuckles and wipes the edges of her lips. She breathes heavily. "Okay. Just give me a second..." She pauses and mumbles the second half of her sentence. "...my knees are a little weak, right now."

Dick laughs out loud and tugs her arm, slamming the truck door and walking around the back of the house.

Dick and Mac walk around the pool and in the back door of Logan and Veronica's house, talking softly and giggling.

Logan lifts his head from his computer screen when they walk through the door, into the living room.

"Jesus, what took you so long?" Logan says from the kitchen counter, knowing they were in the driveway for the last fifteen minutes. He gets up from his seat and walks around the pillar separating the living room and kitchen. He stops at the end of the sofa and sees Mac and Dick laughing cheerfully just inside the door.

Logan laughs at his friends' giddiness and points to Dick's face with a big smile. "Dude, you have Mac's lip gloss all over your face." He grins and draws his attention to Mac with an overly sweet greeting. "Ms. MacKenzie."

Mac blushes and walks toward Logan and into the kitchen. "Logan." She says softly with her head down as she passes her friend, who is thoroughly enjoying her embarrassing moment.

Dick lowers his head as he wipes Mac's make-up off his face with the back of his hand while Logan turns to go back into the kitchen. Dick notices a pair of black, lacy underwear on the floor near the base of the coffee table.

Veronica comes down the stairs, rounds the corner, and enters the living room.

Dick picks up Veronica's underwear and twirls them on his index finger then flings the flimsy material, like a sling-shot across the room, hitting Logan's back.

"Oh. My. God." Veronica says as her jaw drops to the floor.

Logan feels something hit his back and he spins to see what Dick, assumingly, threw at him. He picks up the lacy boy-shorts he removed from his wife's body earlier and grins.

"That's my underwear!" Veronica says, mortified.

"Dude, if you're gonna fuck in your living room, pick up after yourselves. Christ." Dick teases. He studies the chair carefully. "Is it safe to sit here?"

Logan looks at Veronica with a dirty, devilish smirk. He sniffs her underwear and shoves them in his pocket. "Bobcat, you can get these from me later." He waggles his eyebrows at her and turns his attention to his business plan and Mac.

Veronica bites her lower lip trying not to laugh. Dick plops down in the over-sized chair and puts his feet up on the coffee table comfortably. Veronica walks over to the chair and hits Dick's arm with a solid, perfectly placed punch.

"Ow! Ronnie, that hurt!" He rubs his bicep and glares at his attacker as she lies on the sofa in her fluffy bathrobe, cozy pajamas and furry slippers.

"Good. You deserved it."

"Grade My Ass?" Mac says skeptically.

"Dot net, yes." Logan says straight-faced. He drops a bundle of papers on the table in front of her, which she picks up and starts flicking through.

Mac grabs a can of soda from the refrigerator and comes back to the kitchen countertop. Logan runs his fingers through his hair nervously. Dick observes Mac and Logan in the other room, through the archway while Veronica dozes off on the sofa.

"So, look-wise, you're thinking bright, fun, simple." Mac sits down in front of her laptop.

"Well, accessible. Quick loading to maximize click-throughs." Logan states.

"Don't put the best asses at the top. Make people hunt for 'em." Dick adds from the other room.

Logan glances at Dick and sits next to Mac.

"I compiled studies of browsing behaviors and drew up ratios of..." Logan continues.

Dick interrupts again. "But you don't want them too hidden. If you can't find the good ones, you'll feel cheated."

Mac looks at Logan. "And his role in this enterprise?"

Dick walks into the kitchen. "Consultant. I'm an ass expert."

Logan glances at Mac. "Yes, except for the expert part." Mac smirks.

Dick helps himself to a beer in the refrigerator. "I'm an ass? Who would you ask for advice about lions, a lion or a gerbil? Gerbil, you say? No, you would ask a lion, because by virtue of being a lion, a lion is an expert on lions. So..."

Logan and Mac glance at each other amused with Dick's explanation then stare at him as he finishes his train-of-thought.

"Okay. I don't see how you hope to launch a website about hot asses without me, but fine." Dick concedes. "I'll be over for breakfast." He leans down and kisses Mac softly on the cheek.

"Ronnie is asleep on the sofa." Dick yells as he passes through the living room on his way to the pool house. "If you need me, I'll be in the pool house." He winks at Mac and shuts the door.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac and Logan are sitting on the living room floor, on throw pillows and the laptop is open on the coffee table in front of them. Scattered around the coffee table are a couple of coffee mugs, a large jar of licorice, a bag of chips and a few empty beer bottles and soda cans. Veronica is sleeping peacefully on the sofa, snoring quietly.

"Do you hear that?" Logan asks Mac with a grin.

Mac listens carefully. "Veronica snoring?"

"Exactly!" Logan snaps. "She swears she doesn't snore. Now I have witnesses."

Mac shrugs and continues on about the website. "This is totally modular. You can swap out content whenever." Mac instructs.

"Like franchizable?" He questions.

"You want to do boobs, legs, kittens, whatever, you can have a new site up and going instantly."

"And bring your advertisers along. Okay, we'll sell that in the pitch. So the difference between income models would be what?"

"Eh. Not exactly my hacker forte. Information wants to be free. But I know someone who kind of knows."

"Well, could we call this someone?" Logan asks impatiently.

Mac stares at Logan for a long moment, her nod is almost imperceptible. She grabs her phone. _Great, one date and I'm already cheating on Dick_. "Max? Yeah, hi."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac and Max are sitting side-by-side next to the coffee table, concentrating on the laptop screen in front of them. Logan is lying in the middle of the living room floor with his arm over his eyes, listening to Mac and Max blabber on in geek speak.

"Here's what I did on my term-paper site. Break it down. For the lazy, search and credit button there and for the dumb, billable links at the top disguised as functions." Max explains with a smile.

"So they link without realizing." Mac continues.

"And I make a dollar. See, the point of the internet is to make money off stupid people."

"I like how you think, Max." Logans says, his voice muffled by his position on the ground.

"That sound you hear is my idealism quietly shattering." Mac whines.

"That other sound you hear is my cynicism laughing at your idealism shattering." Max jokes.

"Well, it won't be laughing when I crash your greedy website."

"I'll be laughing when you try." Max argues.

Logan moans at the foreplay.

"Will you? Maybe I'm in your trusted host table already." Mac counters.

"Should I get a camera? There's got to be someone that'll pay to see this hot nerd-on-nerd action." Logan says dryly, getting up from his position on the floor to refill his coffee cup.

Mac and Max look guilty and hurriedly return their attention to the screen.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan rubs his eyes, tiredly. "Is this about right?" Logan is sitting on the couch, staring at his computer screen, blurry-eyed. Mac is sitting on the floor at the end of the coffee table and Max is pacing the living room, drinking a cup of coffee. Veronica is in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Dick comes in the back door. "Who's blocking me in? I can't get out to buy doughnuts now." Dick yells and stops when he sees Max in the living room.

"You're all set to fleece idiots." Max says to Logan and Mac, nodding to Dick.

Mac yawns and stretches out her arms. "Thanks for helping us out."

Mac grabs her jacket from the chair. "Sorry about blocking you in. I'm leaving right now." He says to Dick the turns to Logan and Mac. "Hey, free food. Why not? Just remember, you got to link to me." He turns and heads to the front door. Mac gets up to walk with him.

Dick comes in to the room and flops in the chair, frustrated. "Dude, what the fuck?" He motions to Max and Mac saying goodbye at the front door.

Logan shrugs and collects the empty bottle and cans from the table, taking them into the kitchen.

"Sure you want to compromise your reputation on your cheating site with a link to our ass site?" Mac jokes as she accompanies Max to the door.

"Anything to help you guys out."

They chuckle and pause at the door.

"You up for breakfast tomorrow?" Max asks shyly.

"Oh, um, I've got to finish up. Rain check?" Mac says quietly.

Max nods, smiles and leaves the Echolls house. Mac returns to the living room and walks over to Dick.

Dick is glaring at the closed front door of the house, jealousy throbbing through his veins.

Mac sits on the edge of the over-stuffed chair's arm. "Good morning." She smiles and leans in close to Dick, kissing him on the cheek. She smells his after-shave and shampoo and she wants to jump him right there on Logan and Veronica's living room chair. She nuzzles her nose in to his neck.

Dick's mood changes quickly when he feels Mac's breath on his neck. He pulls her onto his lap and begins tickling her sides as she giggles and wiggles under his touch.

Logan walks into the kitchen and slaps Veronica's butt after he puts the bottles and cans in the recycle bin. He slides his arms around her wide waist and kisses her neck. "What 'cha makin', Sweetie?"

"Mmm. Good morning, Dear." She snuggles into his embrace. "I'm making French toast for my little entrepreneur and his web designer."

"Did you make bacon too?" Logan hugs his wife tightly, shaking her slightly from side to side.

"Yes, it's on the table with the juice already. Can you ask Dick and Mac if they want eggs or not, please?" Veronica asks, enjoying the feel of Logan's arms around her.

"If I have to." Logan groans, kisses Veronica on her cheek with a loud smoochy sound and turns to ask their guests about eggs, stealing a piece of bacon on his way to the living room.

Logan gets to the end of the sofa and sees Dick and Mac in the middle of a pretty intense make-out session on the living room chair. He turns on his heel and returns to the kitchen. "Babe, I think they're busy. If they want eggs, they can make them themselves."

Veronica looks over her shoulder into the living room at the groping couple. "If either one of you starts to lose clothing, neither of you will be allowed back in our house again." Veronica yells as she slides French toast on to a plate and hands it to Logan to put on the table. "Detach lips now. It's time for breakfast."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is clearing the plates from the table as Dick and Mac finish their coffee. Logan helps Veronica and takes the juice and syrup to the refrigerator.

" is up and running." Mac proclaims proudly. "If I do say so, a…mmmm-ass-terpiece." She chuckles at her own joke. Logan shakes his head.

"Is it ass-tastic?" Dick asks.

"Thanks Mac. I really appreciate it." Logan says stepping to the kitchen desk and grabbing his checkbook. "So is it Cynthia or just Cindy?" He teases.

Mac blushes. "Um, actually… forget the check. How about a fifty percent stake?" Logan grins.

"Are you sure you've never been in FBLA?" Veronica asks from the other side of the kitchen.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac and Max are sitting at a table in the sparsely populated Hearst Food Court.

"So, you're part owner, huh?" Max asks.

"Saw the numbers and figured I'd be a millionaire by 2050." She smiles slightly but it fades quickly. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh…" Mac stutters and takes a deep breath. "You're a great guy. You really are but I'm seeing someone else. I'm really sorry."

"Um… okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Max gets up from the table rapidly and walks away before he gets upset in front of Mac.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan gets up from his desk at the end of his business class, collecting his things when Professor Corrigan approaches him.

_Oh, great this can't be good._ "Um, Hi Professor. How ya doin' today?" He adds a little extra cheer in to his greeting.

"Mr. Echolls, I was quite surprised by your presentation today. I hoped you would be mature about your topic and present a practical business plan. I was ready to shut down your presentation before it even started when the photo of, as you said, the female posterior came up on the screen." Professor Corrigan pauses. Logan is ready to defend himself but the Professor continues. "But, I'm glad I didn't. That was one of the best presentations I've seen all year. It was well thought-out and executed. I hope you really did begin this website because, you, Sir, will be make a fortune with this site. I should probably buy into this site right now and profit from your business plan but I think that's crossing over an ethical line somewhere." Professor Corrigan laughs and walks away from Logan shaking his head in disbelief.

Logan remains in his spot, awestruck. He quickly snaps back to reality and yells after the Professor. "Does that mean I got an A?" His instructor doesn't answer and continues out of the classroom.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hi, Honey. How are you feeling today?" Keith asks into his phone. "Alicia, Backup and I feel a little left out lately. We haven't seen you and Logan in weeks."

"Dad, it hasn't been weeks. It's been like five or six days." Veronica whines.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Backup misses you terribly. You should come over and spend some quality time with him."

"I'm sure, _Backup_ is feeling neglected."

"He is, he told me." Keith jokes. "Guess who's back on staff down at the ole Sheriff's department?"

"Um…" Veronica thinks for a split second.

"Leo." Keith snaps.

"Geez, when you ask someone a question, Dad, it's courtesy to let them try to answer said question before you bark out the answer."

"Yeah yeah. Guess who else showed up the other day?"

"Are you going to let me guess or blurt out the answer in one-point-six-milliseconds?"

Keith is silent.

"Dad?"

"I'm letting you think, Darling." Keith jests. "What's taking so long? I thought you were smart."

Veronica huffs. "Fine, I don't know. Vinnie Van Lowe."

"Ah, darn. How did you know?"

"I keep telling you I'm smart, one of these days you'll believe me." She smiles to herself.

"Yeah, well if you're so smart, think of a way to get Vinnie to stop his campaign for Sheriff. I'm not running unopposed anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dad. I know how much you wanted to win this time. Maybe the residents of Neptune will recognize your greatness, for once, and finally elect you in as Sheriff in the end." Veronica says softly, sympathetically.

"Only time will tell, Honey. I better let Backup out. He's the only member of this family that still loves me." Keith hangs up quickly before Veronica can counter his argument.

Veronica looks at her cell phone incredulously. "He's unbelievable." She shuts her phone and throws it on the table.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan drags Veronica across the parking lot of Liberty Lunch to get in line for the Desmond Fellows and My Pretty Pony concert. Logan is so excited he can barely contain himself.

As they're waiting in line outside the bar, a man with a brown pitbull walks by, on the other side of the street. Veronica watches the man and the dog and she instantly misses Backup.

"Honey?" Veronica says as she watches the man walk to the end of the block and turn the corner.

"Yeah, Babe."

"I think we should get a dog." She looks up at Logan's excited face.

"What brought this on?" He laughs at her random topic of conversation.

"You can blame my dad. He called earlier today and was saying how Backup missed me so much that I need to come and see him. Of course, he was using Backup as a scapegoat but it made me think of how much I really do miss Backup."

Logan puts his arm around her shoulder as the line progresses closer to the building. "Okay, before or after the baby is born?"

Veronica shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe Dad will let me have Backup. He and Alicia are going to move in together soon and I could always use the extra set of teeth to protect me." She laughs and Logan growls at her showing his pearly whites.

"Okay, well, you talk to your Dad about Backup and we'll go from there." Logan says as they make it to the front of the line.

"Stosh Piznarski left us two tickets for Veronica Echolls." Veronica says to the ticket taker.

The bouncer looks Veronica then Logan up and down. The ticket salesperson smiles, "No, actually, Desmond Fellows left you two tickets and two backstage passes." The girl hands Veronica the tickets and passes and waves them in.

Logan bounces through the door, dragging Veronica with him. "This is going to be great. I can't fucking wait."

"I know. Great." Veronica mumbles and follows Logan into the bar.

/tbc


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 36

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3333

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 36**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.18 I Know What You'll Do Next Summer**

**Mid-May 2007: 32 weeks pregnant**

"Okay, I'm outta here." Veronica yells to Logan in the living room, sprawled out on the sofa watching a Padres game as his fingers absent-mindedly tickling Backup's head.

"Where are you off to, Babe?" Logan asks without taking his eyes off the large TV.

"My second stress test of the week. I'm in there so often now, that I know every nurse in the office by their first names and when I walk up to sign-in, the secretary just nods and says 'Hi Veronica'."

Logan crawls off the couch, walks into the kitchen and encloses his wife in a big bear hug. Backup comes into the kitchen and wanders around their legs as they hug.

When Veronica approached Keith about taking over custody of Backup, Keith was thrilled, not because he didn't want the dog but because he was so busy in the Sheriff's department and Backup was alone in the apartment eighteen hours a day.

Logan welcomed Backup into their home with open arms. Backup is a well-behaved, specially trained attack dog and his protectiveness over Veronica is rivaled by only Logan's need to protect the tiny blonde. Backup and Logan had always had a connection and throughout time, Logan grew to love Backup as much as Veronica and Keith did.

Backup was always in Veronica or Logan's shadow and, in the last two weeks, Logan noticed a few of Backup's protective traits: Backup always placed himself between the door and the person in the room he was protecting; he never went upstairs if Logan or Veronica were still on the first floor; whenever someone was at the door, Backup was the first one there to greet the visitor; and Logan suspected Veronica slipped Backup extra treats if he growled at Dick.

The dog was not stupid and he loved to keep Dick on his toes, growling or barking in Dick's direction whenever the opportunity arose. Dick now knocks then stops just inside the door before entering the Echolls' house cautiously.

Although Backup knows Logan would never hurt Veronica, he isn't sure what to think about the couple's hugs. He usually circles their legs and occasionally he'll bark a sharp, warning bark at the couple before lying down nearby.

Logan kisses Veronica's forehead as Backup barks and sits at their feet. "I think he wants to go with you, Honey."

Veronica looks at her pitbull sitting nicely at her feet. "Sorry, Buddy. No can do." She looks up at Logan again. "I have to study after I get back from my appointment. Why did I decide to take my P.I. exam the same time I have finals?"

Logan's fingers play with the ends of her hair. "Snookums, you'll do fine. You can do this P.I. exam with your eyes closed."

"Do you think I can beat my dad's score?" She smiles and kisses his lips quickly. "Think of what you want to do for dinner tonight. Mrs. Navarro said she'd be back at four. Bye. I love you." Veronica walks to the garage door and stops. "Oh and I'll get a birthing class schedule when I'm at the doctor's office today. We need to sign up for those classes soon if we want to get them in before we have the baby. Bye." She waves quickly and shuts the garage door.

"Great. Birthing classes." Logan looks at Backup lying on the tile floor. "Do you think anyone would notice if I send you as my proxy?" He leaves the dog lay and walks into the living room, turns off the television and goes upstairs. Backup is at his heels by the time he's at the top of the steps.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is setting the kitchen table as Mrs. Navarro pulls a large pan out of the oven when the doorbell rings. Backup runs to the door and barks a few times. Veronica opens the door to see her dad standing on the front porch. "Dad? What are you doing here? Come in."

Keith enters and pets Backup then follows Veronica back into the kitchen.

"Dad, have you ever met Letti Navarro?" Veronica smiles warmly at the older Mexican woman. "She's Weevil's grandmother. She worked in the Echolls' mansion for years before Lynn died."

Keith offers his hand and Mrs. Navarro wipes her hand on the dishtowel then shakes Keith's hand.

"How is Eli doing these days? He hasn't been around the station much lately." Keith says with a smirk.

"Ms. Veronica, here, helped him get a job on campus and, thank God Almighty, Eli's days in jail are behind him." Mrs. Navarro says and turns to complete Veronica and Logan's dinner.

"That's good to hear." Keith says softly then turns to Veronica. "I just stopped by because I was patrolling in the area. A wave of burglaries has been reported in the last six days in this zip code. Lock the doors even if you're home. Do you have an alarm system?"

"Yes. It's state-of-the-art and new since we moved in." Veronica says as she sets another place setting. "You eating with us? Mrs. Navarro made enchiladas." Veronica smacks her lips imagining the yummy Mexican food.

Keith nods no. "What does the Omnibus Crime Control and Sage Streets Act make illegal?" He says nonchalantly.

Veronica answers promptly without looking up from folding napkins. "Electronic surveillance without judicial authorization."

Logan walks into the kitchen. "Mmm. Smells wonderful Mrs. Navarro. Keith…" Logan nods to Veronica and continues around the kitchen island to investigate the food. He peeks under the aluminum foil and gets his fingers smacked. He mocking glares at Letti then smirks at Keith. "…you nervous about Ronnie beating your score?"

"He should be nervous. I'm gonna beat his score. Then I'm gonna dine on that shared knowledge for a lifetime." She smiles brightly. Logan smiles at her confidence.

Keith glares at Veronica, thinking of another, harder question. "A passive infrared detector would not be the best choice under which of the following conditions: A. overhead doors; B. significant changes in temperature; C…"

"C. Why don't you bother Logan for a while?" Veronica carries the salad to the table.

Logan steals a carrot from the top of the salad, chomping loudly as he leans against the counter.

Keith turns his attention to his son-in-law. "So, Logan, what's new with you?"

"I just started reading Apollo Bukenya's memoir. He goes to Hearst." Logan shrugs and nods to the book on the counter, near Keith.

Keith picks up the book and examines it closely. "What could a college kid possibly have to put in a memoir? Surviving Spring Break on ten bucks a day?" Keith laughs at his own joke and lays the book back on the counter.

"He was a child soldier in Uganda." Logan says seriously to make Keith uncomfortable. "He never knew his father. The rebel army killed his mother; put a gun to his hand when he was six years old."

Keith stops laughing and his grin fades. "Oh."

Veronica shakes her head at Keith's faux pas.

Logan swiftly changes his attitude from serious to happy. "In other news, Veronica and I are going on our labor and delivery tour and class next weekend."

"Oh really?" Keith says as he sits at the kitchen table with his daughter and Logan.

"Hey, I thought you weren't eating?" She narrows her eyes at her dad and continues. "Yeah, and no more cases for me. I am on super-duper restriction from now on. I would be on bed rest if it wasn't for finals next week."

"Oh really, why do you have to be on bed rest?" Keith asks as he shovels a huge forkful of enchilada into his mouth.

"Her blood pressure is still up even with medication and they don't want her to go into labor too early." Logan finishes Veronica's sentence just as she told him earlier.

"How far are you now? Thirty weeks?" Keith asks as he chews a mouthful of food.

"Thirty-two weeks…" Veronica sips her water. "…and I could go into labor at any time now, even though I still have eight weeks in my term."

Logan rubs her knee under the table. "It won't be long now and Will will be pooping all over the place."

"You guys are probably getting nervous but you'll do fine." Keith wipes his mouth and stands up from the table. "Thanks for the grub. I really do have to get back to work now. Thank Mrs. Navarro for me too please. And you…" He points at Veronica. "…no sleuthing until after that baby is born. Good luck tomorrow." He leans over and kisses the top of Veronica's head.

"Bye Dad."

"See ya Keith."

"You totally set him up about Apollo's memoir." Veronica tsks Logan. He shrugs and continues eating his meal.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hi." Veronica sits next to Logan on a bench in the quad.

He leans close to her, touching her cheek with his thumb. "I missed you." Logan kisses her lips solidly, slowly running his tongue along her bottom lip. Veronica inches closer as she grabs the back of his neck with her hands and opens her mouth for his tongue.

"Mmm." She moans and moves Logan's hand from her hip and places it on the side of her belly.

"Geez." Logan breaks the kiss and looks at his wife's pregnant belly. "He's really kickin' today."

"I know. You should of saw the looks I got when I sat down in the classroom to take my test. I was the only woman in a room holding about twenty men older than me by, easily, two decades and when they saw my belly… their eyes just about popped out of their heads." She laughs. "I had those old guys shakin' in their shoes."

"When do you find out your score?" Logan says while he moves his hand around Veronica's belly.

"Already did."

Logan whips his head to look at his wife. "And…"

"…and I called my dad to rub in my higher score of ninety-five only to be put-in-my-place with his score of ninety-seven." She shrugs. Logan winces at Keith's higher score.

Logan settles back into the bench, stretching his arms over the back of the chair as they look across the quad at the rows of decorated tables and tents promoting potential employers and internships.

"The job fair has everyone here in a feeding frenzy." Veronica says as students collect flyers and pamphlets from the various stalls.

"You want to go get a smoothie, my Sweet? It's getting hot out here and Apollo Bukenya is doing an interview with Piz in about ten minutes." He stands and lifts the love of his life off the bench. "Let's go show our support, shall we?"

"You just want to meet Apollo. First Desmond Fellows and now Apollo Bukenya, man, Piz has all the cool connections." Veronica jests as they walk down the sidewalk through the middle of the career fair.

"No, one celebrity meeting in a month is more than enough for me, but Apollo's book is unbelievable. I just might donate to one of the charities that helps the children in the war-torn countries of Africa." Logan says as he sees the Invisible Children booth and takes a flyer to page through later.

"You're a wonderful person, you know that Logan Echolls." She squeezes his hand, brings it to her mouth and kisses the back of his hand lightly.

This brings Logan's attention back to his wife. "It's really nothing, Veronica Echolls. We could help a lot people with the money we have." He says humbly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is studying her notes at a table at the Hearst Food Court while Logan is sipping his fruit smoothie and listening to Piz's radio interview with Apollo Bukenya broadcasted throughout the eating area.

Logan watches Piz and Apollo through the glass studio window as Piz signs off and shakes Apollo's hand. Apollo leaves the radio station quickly and a few minutes later Piz walks over to their table.

"Nice interview, Piz." Logan offers his fist to bump. "I just finished Apollo's book."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Piz stands behind a chair at the table awkwardly.

Veronica looks up from her notebook. "You realize you're the radio-host version of a rock star, right? I don't know what the groupie procedure is for this scenario, but I might have to throw my panties at you." She smiles warmly.

"Or I could just sign your…"

Logan quirks an eyebrow at Piz.

"…um… your arm." Piz stutters. Logan nods with acceptance and Veronica laughs.

"So, I have news. I got offered an internship with, uh, Pitchfork Media. It's pretty much the most highly regarded music-review publications on the internet." Piz says excitedly.

"Cool."

"Piz, that's fantastic." Veronica chirps.

"Yeah, I'd work with the most important critics in the business, see bands when they're on the verge of breaking, might even get to do a few reviews myself, so I can really get my snob on. Their offices are in New York, which could be cool, right?"

"Supercool." Logan jokes.

"You lucky dog!" Veronica says cheerfully.

"Yep, twelve weeks in the Big Apple." Piz says, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"That's awesome. New York is an experience." Logan states and Piz swallows audibly.

Logan continues. "There's no other city like it in the world. Now you can say you've been there, done that and get some mad connections in the process."

Piz's demeanor visibly relaxes. Veronica watches Logan soothe Piz's nerves so simply, she laughs. _Echolls you are so smooth._

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica and Logan stop at Mars Investigations, against Logan's better judgment, so Veronica could pay a few bills and keep the business' finances under control.

He is laying on the small sofa, flat on his back with his feet hanging over the sofa arm, throwing a wad of paper in the air and catching it, repeatedly.

The office phone rings and Veronica answers it in her professional receptionist voice. "Mars Investigations. Detective Echolls speaking." She beams and Logan rolls his eyes.

The voice on the other end of the phone speaks softly. "Yes, I believe I have discovered a son I never knew I had."

Veronica reaches for a small notepad. "Okay, and you'd like us to track this boy down?"

Logan grunts his disapproval.

"No, I know where he is. I want proof he's, in fact, my son. His name is Apollo. Apollo Bukenya." The man responds.

"Um. Okay, could you hold on for one minute?" Veronica pushes down the hold button on the phone.

"Psst. Logan..." She whispers loudly, acting as if she's telling a secret. "Guess who this is."

"Someone you're going to give Vinnie Van Lowe's number to." Logan says with a touch of anger.

"No, it's Apollo's father, _allegedly_." She grins as Logan sits up and processes this information. "Do you think Wallace could help you figure out if he's the real deal?"

Logan nods yes and Veronica presses the hold button down again and begins speaking. "Sir? Mars Investigations would like to help you out. If you could give me all the information you can think of that can help our investigation, we can get started as soon as possible."

Veronica jots down Kizza Oneko's information down on her notebook and hangs up the phone.

"I. Do. Not. Want you investigating, Veronica." Logan says sternly. "Wallace and I will deal with Kizza Oneko and Apollo Bukenya. You will be sitting on your butt, resting." He gives her a pointed look. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yeeeesssss. Logan, I will be home alone, bored out of my mind while you and Wallace go save the world." Veronica whines. "Let's see if Wallace is up to the challenge."

She picks up the phone and dials Wallace's cell phone.

Wallace is lying on his stomach on his bed, his head at the foot end, is reading from Apollo's book when his phone rings. He sits up, keeping his place in his book with his finger. "Yeah."

"Wallace, my dear friend, whatcha doin'?" Veronica says in an overly cheerful voice.

Wallace's face drops. "What do you want, V?"

"Ever heard of Apollo Bukenya?"

"Yeah, I was just reading his book. It's pretty intense. Why?"

"Imagine what it'll mean if you can reunite him with the father he's never met." Veronica says.

Wallace is silent.

"What?" Veronica asks nervously.

"It's like the NBA. Fatherless boy makes good, the dough starts rolling in, and here comes long-lost daddy expecting a payday."

"It's not the same thing."

Wallace snaps. "The world is upside down. Veronica Echolls wants to believe in miracles, and I'm the cynical one."

"It's not like he can lie about it. There will be a paternity test."

"So what are you gonna do? Steal a DNA sample from Apollo?" Wallace chuckles.

"Nooooo. This will be the Logan and Wallace show. I will be home resting my poor, tired, aching, pregnant body and Kizza doesn't want you to steal anything. He doesn't even want Apollo told about the possibility until he's more certain they're father and son." Veronica bats her eyelashes at Logan as she speaks.

"So how are we supposed to prove it?"

"He emailed me a PDF of a letter he has from a woman he claims is Apollo's mother. So if I can get a look at anything Apollo might have with his mom's handwriting..."

"Maybe we can make miracles happen. So, how does it feel to be a professional detective?" Wallace asks as he puts his book down and tosses a basketball around.

"Great. Know how much I'm making on my first professional case? Nada, except the right to boss you and Logan around."

Wallace rolls his eyes and Logan scoffs, "As if."

"Guess Kizza's scraped just enough together for a cheap plane ticket if the news is good. He had to email me the letter from a Kinko's. You guys will have to wait on his daily calls from the pay phone in his New York boarding house."

"Yeah, that's not a guy looking for a payday. Let me talk to Logan, he's there, right?"

Veronica dismisses the pessimism and glances at Logan holding the phone out for him to take.

He takes the phone from her hand and blows Veronica a kiss. "Yo, so you're going to help me with this Kizza guy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Wallace laughs.

"Same one I got." Logan smirks at his wife. "Do you think you could talk to Apollo, maybe interview him, and get a copy of his handwriting?"

"I'll try."

"And under no circumstances is Veronica to be involved in this case. Got it?" Logan gives Veronica a pointed look. "Not even if she offers a year's supply of snickernoodles."

Veronica snaps her fingers with mock frustration.

"Damn, that will be hard to turn down but I'm up to the challenge." Wallace jokes.

"Good. Talk to you soon." They hang up.

"I guess I'll leave all the work to the big, strong men." Veronica says seductively, crawling across the desk, the best an eight-month pregnant woman can crawl seductively, and kisses Logan on the lips with a sexy, searing, hot kiss.

Logan enjoys the kiss and breaks away from Veronica's lips slightly. "Not gonna happen, Bobcat. You're not helping us."

"Rats." She purses her lips and crawls back down to her chair with the added help of Logan's hand.

/tbc


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 37

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3511

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** This is dedicated to my friend Andressa for always making me laugh. She is the most patient person in the world, NOT!

**Part 37**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.18 I Know What You'll Do Next Summer**

**Mid-May 2007: 32 weeks pregnant**

Logan and Veronica are sitting at a table in the food court, waiting for Wallace to get back from his interview with Apollo. Veronica is studying while Logan picks at his French fries, scanning the room.

"Sweetie, look." He points with his French fry to Parker and Gory sitting at a table across the room with two adults. "I bet Gory is meeting the 'rents."

Veronica peers in the direction Logan points. "I guess they're getting serious." She watches the body language of all four people at Parker's table. "It doesn't look like it's going well."

Logan laughs. "No, it doesn't." He dips his fry into the ketchup and snaps it into his mouth.

"Hey." Wallace appears from behind Logan. He turns the chair around and sits on it backwards. "I talked to Apollo." Wallace shakes his head. "It was pretty crazy. The note you had was a perfect match to a grocery list Apollo keeps with him at all times. But he also said that the list he showed me was printed in his local newspaper and could easily be forged." Wallace looks around the food court, avoiding Veronica's eyes, lowering his voice. "I had to tell him I was working for a man that thought he was his father. Sorry, I cracked under pressure. I just really wanted this guy to be his dad, you know." Wallace drops his head thinking about Apollo's stories and his failure to keep his cool.

Wallace takes a deep breath and he and Logan look at Veronica for their next plan of attack.

She looks from Logan to Wallace and back to Logan. "What? Now you want my help?"

Logan clenches his teeth. "Ronnie."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She smiles innocently at Logan then to Wallace. "I wouldn't have cracked under pressure but I think you need to talk to him again. Get him to have confidence that you're trying to help him, not take him for all that he's worth."

"But we're not sure if Kizza is going to take him for all he's worth or not yet." Wallace adds.

"Don't tell him that, Loose Lips." She stands and kisses Logan. "I gotta go give my notice at the library then work my shift. I'll call you when I'm done, okay?"

"I think I'm gonna come to the library with you and start studying anyway." Logan says as they leave the food court. Wallace walks with them to the door than goes in another direction with a wave goodbye.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is working at a table in the back corner of the library. Veronica is sitting behind the library help desk checking books as Parker walks up to the desk.

"Veronica, do you have a minute to talk?" Parker is holding back tears.

"What's the matter, Parker?" She comes around the desk and puts her arm around Parker's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, G just told me that he was going to visit his family in New York City all summer." Parker whines, holding back tears. "He never mentioned it. The whole summer. What is that? Is it just me or is it crazy that he never said anything about it before he met my parents earlier today?" Parker wipes her nose with a tissue. "I totally blew up at him in the middle of the quad. Can you imagine? The middle of the freakin' quad for everyone to see and hear." Parker sniffs.

"Yeah, actually I can." Veronica says under her breath.

"I told him I hated him and I wanted him dead and that he can go wherever he wants to go over summer break because I won't be around when he gets back." Parker cries harder as she speaks. "Oh, shoot. Why do I even care? It's not like he treats me that well. Maybe I should just go on my way and find someone new?"

"So, Mac's not around to talk about this stuff?" Veronica says sweetly, trying not to upset her friend more.

"Mac's fallen into the black hole of new love." Parker smirks. "She only comes up for air."

Veronica cocks her head.

"I'm sorry to dump on you, Veronica. You're a good friend." Parker wipes her eyes with her soggy tissue. "I have to go tell Piz, I don't want him to say something awkward to G, you know, since they hang out a lot. I'll see ya." Parker walks off as quickly as she appeared.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac taps on the pool house door softly.

"Come on in." Dick yells from the sofa, not looking away from his video game.

"Hey, you look like you could use help with that." Mac says innocently, pointing at the television screen as Dick's character gets stabbed.

Dick hears Mac's voice and drops the video controller from his fingertips, letting it drop to the floor as he leaps to his feet and strides across the room in two steps and begins kissing Mac's lips.

She laughs against his lips. "Didn't I just see you before my class?"

He chuckles. "Were you the one that brought me doughnuts this morning or was that my other girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, huh?" Mac says with a smile as she backs away from Dick's lips.

He pulls her closer to him. "Mac, do you want to date me exclusively?"

She looks into his eyes. "No bimbos or one-night-stands?"

Dick nods no. "No, nerdy computer love or beachy surfer dudes?"

Mac kisses his jaw and neck and pauses. "Wait, aren't you're a beachy surfer dude?"

Dick chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I am." He looks in to Mac's eyes deeply and clears his throat. "Will you be my girlfriend, Mackie?"

"Yes, I will Dick." Mac agrees and he kisses her lips passionately with intensity and heat Mac has never felt in a kiss before.

Slowly, Dick walks Mac over to the sofa as he ravages her neck with his mouth. He lowers Mac to the sofa cushions softly and lies on top of her, never separating his lips from her skin. His mouth make a trail down her neck to her collarbone as his hands tickle the skin at her waist.

Mac's fingers tangle in Dick's hair as her eyes close and her head drifts back against the cushions.

Dick's fingers slide up to Mac's breasts, taking her shirt with them. He kisses her stomach, nuzzling his nose into her skin and works his kisses up to her boobs. His fingers wiggle under the underwire of her bra and he pushes the material over her breasts, attacking them with his tongue.

He draws circles around each nipple with the tip of his tongue and watches the pink nubs perk up with his affections. Mac moans when he sucks her firm breast, leaving hickeys on the precious skin. Dick's right hand twists and pulls her left nipple gently.

Mac arches her back and pulls his head into her body, subtly directing his actions.

Dick slides her shirt up and over her head as Mac stretches her arms to help his efforts. While her arms are above her head, Dick takes the opportunity to remove her bra quickly also.

He adjusts his body to better remove her clothing and looks deep into Mac's eyes for an extended moment. "Mac?"

"Hmm." She places her arms around his neck tightly.

"I want to make love to you right now." Dick says with a low, sexy voice.

"Do you have protection?" Mac whispers.

He nods affirmative. "Do you… I mean… Are you… um… ready..."

She looks into his eyes and smiles at his nervousness. Mac smirks mischievously and pulls him into a deep kiss as her fingers tug at the hem of his shirt. She pulls it over his head, releasing his lips only to let his shirt pass.

Dick kisses down her neck to her breasts as his hands fumble with her jeans' zipper and awkwardly opens her fly. He pulls her jeans and underwear down over her hips, exposing Mac's patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair.

She arches and wiggles out of her jeans. _Would a skirt have killed you, Mac? Skirt equals easy access, not the tightest freaking jeans you own._

He pulls her clothing off her legs and pushes them to the floor as he returns his attention to her warm folds. His fingers spread her skin as his tongue licks her clitoris and he slowly slides his fingers into her vagina as he kisses his way up her stomach and continues to her breasts.

"Oh, God." She arches into his fingers to gain friction.

Mac loosens Dick's khakis and lowers her hand into his pants. "Commando today, huh?" She laughs.

"Can you reach my wallet?" He asks in between kisses.

She walks her fingers around his waist and expertly pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. "I guess you need a condom?"

"That would be great." He plays with her nipple with his tongue.

Mac pulls the foil square out of his wallet with her fingertips and tosses the wallet on to the floor.

Dick continues his assault on her chest and rolls to the side slightly. Mac rips the condom wrapper open carefully and places the rubber on his rock hard erection with slightly shaking hands.

Dick laughs into her skin. "It pays to be pre-..." He gasps when her hand wraps around his firm penis and strokes it up and down quickly.

"Fuck, Mac, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

She teases. "Should I stop?" She alternates between stroking his shaft quickly and rubbing the tip with her thumb softly.

"No!" Dick breathes as he sucks the soft skin of her tits then kisses up to her neck and across her jawline, kissing her chin, nose and forehead tenderly. He looks into her sparkling eyes and positions himself at her opening.

Mac's hands move to Dick's butt and she grabs his toned ass. The tip of his cock sits at her entrance as she pulls him closer and he pushes in to her canal with one swift thrust.

"Ahhhhh!" She moans with a slight wince of pain.

"Oh, fuck! Did I hurt you?" Dick pauses for a second so she can adjust to his presence and holds his weight up on his arms.

"No, no. It's just..."

He lowers his head onto her shoulder. "Oh God, you were a virgin, weren't you? Oh shit."

"NO! I wasn't a virgin, I... I just haven't done this too many times."

He raises his head and looks into her eyes. "This wasn't _it_, I didn't just manage to fuck up your first time?"

She smiles and nods no. "I guess you're just bigger than I'm used to." She says seductively and starts to gyrate her hips.

"MacKenzie, are you sweet talkin' me?" Dick jokes as he lays more of his weight on Mac and matches her movements.

"If that's what it takes to get you to move your ass, then so be it." Mac smiles and wraps her legs around his lower limbs, adjusting their position and adding to her desired friction.

Dick quickens the pace and kisses Mac's mouth roughly. She moans into his mouth and runs her hands from his butt, up his tan back to his shoulders.

Dick slows down and pulls his shaft almost all the way out then pushes in with force, hitting her cervix.

"Oh God. I'm getting close." Mac moans, pulling his shoulders toward her slightly.

He tugs at her hard nipple with his teeth and she squeals. Dick does it again a little harder and Mac starts to shutter. Her hands clutch his shoulders tightly as her eyes close and her head cuddles into his neck. "Oh. My. God. Dick!" She yells into his skin.

Dick pulls her nipple with his teeth a third time and rapidly pushes into her tight canal.

"OH GOD!" She yells louder and loses control. Her fingernails scratch his shoulders and her inner muscle tighten around his erection, making him cum at the same time, blacking out his vision and curling his toes.

Her whole body tightens and pulsates as he gasps for a breath and falls onto her chest solidly. Their sweaty bodies stick together as they both try to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts.

"Holy fuck, Mac. That was the best fuckin' sex I've ever had." He breathes heavily into her neck.

"Ah, it was alright, I guess." She deadpans.

Dick peeks at Mac's profile from his position on top of her, nuzzled into her neck. "I hope you're kidding."

She giggles and he shifts his weight to the side of the narrow sofa, pulling his spent cock out of her warm, wet core. "Do you want a cigarette after that fuckin' romp?" He laughs against her skin.

"No, but some water would be great." She turns toward him to lay face-to-face on the narrow leather sofa and he throws his arm over her upper body to pull her in to his chest.

He kisses her forehead and smiles adoringly at Mac. "I have to get rid of this rubber, even though I could lay here all fuckin' night with you."

"My question is: how do you expect to get yourself up and over me when I don't plan on moving?" She grins and wedges Dick into the back of the sofa further.

He returns her devilish grin. "Don't tempt me, woman. I'll flick you right off this couch so fast, you won't know what hit you."

Dick gets a naughty look in his eye and acts like he's going to push Mac onto the carpet but pushes up and over her instead.

He walks past the coffee table, grabbing his cell phone and tosses it back onto Mac's stomach with a 'plop'. "You want some take-out, call whatever you want and get it delivered. I'm getting hungry."

Dick casually walks in the room from the bathroom and gets two waters from the bar on his way to the sofa. As he passes the coffee table, he drops a handful of condoms onto the table and watches them land in a small pile.

Mac is laying on her side with her back to him. He touches the ice cold water bottle to her back and she shrieks and arches to get away from the icy coldness. "Dick!" She whines.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He says as he climbs back into his position, wedged in the corner of the sofa. Mac cuddles into to his chest and closes her eyes.

"Did you order anything?" He whispers and kisses the top of her head.

"Nah, too tired." She mumbles.

"Too tired for this?" Dick says as he pushes her back flat against the sofa and begins to lick and kiss and bite her breasts.

"Mmm. I think I'm awake." Mac moans. Dick bites her skin a little harder. "I'm awake. I'm awake." Mac yells and giggles under his touch.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan slams the driver's side door of the Mercedes-Benz harder than he should of and walks around the hood of the car to help Veronica out.

"Thanks, Babe." She says as she stands upright and kisses his mouth.

"Um. What do you want for dinner tonight?" Logan says against his wife's lips. He pulls back slightly. "I'm hungry for pizza."

A beat-up Dodge Neon, blaring bad eighties heavy metal music and a Cho's Pizza sign attached to his roof, turns into the Echolls driveway.

Logan and Veronica peer at the disturbance on their property.

"Wow, that was quick." Veronica jokes.

"Of all the things in my life that I've willed to come true and I get pizza?" Logan sighs loudly. "This fuckin' sucks."

The teenage delivery man walks to the couple, looking at the receipt. "Plain, half pepperoni for... um, Mac?" He looks at Logan then Veronica. "That you?"

"Hold on." Logan says as he whips out his phone and dials Dick's cell.

"Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?" Logan teases.

"Nothing, why?" Dick nudges Mac away from his nipple and laughs.

"Are you alone?" Logan continues.

"Maybe."

"It seems a pizza has been delivered to us for Mac. Any idea where she is... 'cause Ronnie is pretty hungry and-..."

"Christ! She's right here." He exhales, irritated. "Just pay for the God damn pizza and I'll be up to the house in a second to get it. You fuckin' asshole." Dick snaps his phone shut.

Logan smirks and shuts his phone and digs for his wallet. "It seems Mac's in the pool house." Logan says with a jackass grin.

"You don't say." Veronica says with a straight face and turns to collect her things from the car as Logan pays the delivery guy, holds the pizza in one hand and takes Veronica's messenger bag in the other.

"I talked to Parker today and she was talking to me about girly things because, it seems, Mac has been consumed with luv." Veronica says, drawing out the last word, as she and Logan enter their house.

Backup greets them at the garage door but quickly runs to the back door.

Logan watches where Backup goes and sees Dick happily walking to the door in only a pair of board shorts.

Dick sees Backup and pauses then slowly taps the door. Dick waits for the dog to sniff him, bark once then return to the kitchen, before he enters the living room.

Logan shoves the pizza in Dick's bare chest. "Dude, you didn't even bother to order enough for us?"

"Hey, blame Mac. She ordered it." Dick tries to take the pizza and leave but Logan continues to hold the box in it's place. Dick looks at Logan. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Twenty-five bucks."

"Jesus, what did you do pay him like fifty percent tip?" Dick complains.

"No, fifteen covers the pizza and the extra ten is my fee for having to intercept your pizza for you while you're gettin' laid."

Dick scoffs. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." He yanks the pizza box out of Logan's hands and goes back to the pool house, glaring at Logan through the door as he shuts it behind him.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica sits behind her desk at Mars Investigations with the phone to her ear. "Hi, it's Veronica Echolls. Um, I'm trying to track down Apollo. I've left several messages on his cell phone."

Apollo Bukenya's roommate says nicely, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, he hasn't been around."

"Any idea where he might be?"

"Olympia's, maybe?" Apollo's British roommate, Harry, thinks for a second. "Oh, you know who might know is, uh, Zeke Molinda. He's one of the guys from the African Student Alliance. Oh, wait, you know what? I don't think they're even speaking anymore."

Veronica scribbles down the information on to a notepad.

Harry continues. "They had some sort of falling out. Uh, have you checked with Dr. Tonin? I mean, she's practically his mum."

"Uh, that'll get me started. Thanks. Bye." She hangs up the phone.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica bends to find a book she needs on a shelf in the library and sees Gory look through the shelf, back at her. "You were just waiting for me to start pulling out books?" She takes another book from the shelf.

"No, I'm just browsing." Gory says irritated. "Did you talk to Parker yesterday?"

Veronica finds a third book and straightens up, heading for the help desk. Gory follows her to the desk.

"As a matter-a-fact, I did." Veronica says as she places the books on the counter.

"Did she tell you she screamed she wants me dead in the middle of the quad too?" Gory's anger bubbling to the surface. Veronica nods yes and sits in her seat behind the desk, separated from G by a few feet.

Gory is seething. "You should've stayed the fuck out of it." He threatens through clenched teeth, leaning over the countertop, getting in Veronica's face. "Whatever you said to her, now she won't answer my calls."

"Hey. I had nothing to do with any of that." Veronica holds up her hands in defense. "I was just a shoulder to cry on."

"Fuck you bitch. This is not over." Gory spits and leaves the library.

"Nice to see you too, Asshole." Veronica says under breath.

/tbc


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 38

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3429

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 38**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.18 I Know What You'll Do Next Summer**

**Mid-May 2007: 32 weeks pregnant**

Wallace runs up to Apollo's girlfriend, Olympia, in the quad. "Olympia, you wouldn't happen to know where I might find Apollo?"

"I know he's avoiding you. Wallace, I think he should meet the guy, get tested. If I see him again, I'll keep working on him."

Wallace clasps his hands together in a begging motion before hurrying away.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Dr. Tonin addresses Wallace as she fingers through one of her filing cabinets. "I wish I could help you. To tell you the truth, I'm starting to worry about him. Will you let me know if you find him?"

Wallace nods unhappily before turning to leave the office.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan wanders through the job fair and finds the booth for the African Students Alliance. He approaches the table and glances at a number of books on display.

"Hi, Zeke?" Logan asks politely.

"Yes."

"I'm Logan, I'm working with Mars Investigations. I'm trying to find Apollo Bukenya."

"You're looking in the wrong place. We don't talk anymore."

"I heard. This is kind of last-ditch. Sorry to bother you." Logan sighs and turns to leave.

"What do you need him for?" Zeke calls after Logan.

"Um, my friend is doing a story on him." Logan lies.

Zeke bends forward, resting his hands on the table and drops his voice. "In that case, I've got your lead. He didn't write _Soldier of Misfortune_. His adviser did. He knows it, and he knows I know it."

"So Apollo told his adviser the story of his life, and she wrote the book?" Logan inquires.

"Not exactly. The stories in Apollo's book are true for many others. They simply didn't happen to him."

Logan's eyes widen.

"He was never conscripted." Zeke continues.

Logan is shocked.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Zeke was Apollo's roommate freshman year. He says Apollo told him all about his life, but until _Soldier of Misfortune _came out, never included anything about being a child soldier in the LRA." Logan explains as he paces Wallace's room.

Wallace sits at his desk, thinking.

"So what should we do?" Logan asks running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Wallace rolls his chair into the center of the room. "I don't know. Nothing?"

Logan gives him a 'what the fuck' look.

"I'm serious, Logan. It's a fact that there are child soldiers in Africa." Wallace hands Logan leaflets. "There's this organization, Invisible Children..."

Logan looks through the same pamphlets he took from the job fair earlier, when he was with Veronica.

"...that sends volunteers over to Uganda to help protect the kids there. They have a booth up at the job fair. There was a crowd around it today about five people deep." Wallace continues.

"I think I'm missing the point."

"Everyone is there because of Apollo's book. If we expose his book as a hoax, I promise you'll be killing a lot more than his literary career."

Wallace's cell phone rings. Logan reads the leaflets in his hand as Wallace answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Wallace, hi, it's Olympia. Here's Apollo. He's ready to talk."

Apollo speaks quickly into the cell phone. "This man who claims to be my father, Olympia convinced me. I want to meet him. I'll take the blood test."

"I'll arrange it." Wallace hangs up his phone and looks at Logan. "We did it. Apollo is willing to take the paternity test."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Dick walks to the door and swings it open, expecting Mac to be on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Son." Richard Casablancas, Sr. says with a big smile.

Dick freezes and turns to go into his bedroom but stops at the door. "How did you find me, Dad?"

Big Dick laughs sarcastically. "It wasn't easy, Son. I went to the Neptune Grand first and had to pay a cute girl at the front desk to give me your forwarded information." He looks around the room. "This is nice. Small, but nice."

"Why the hell do you care what I'm doing or where I live?" Dick snaps.

Big Dick walks slowly towards him.

"I, uh...I turned myself in. My lawyer made all the arrangements. I have a couple months before my incarceration. Uh, tired of running, Dick. I want to pay my debt to society and get it over with."

"And what kind of debt did your lawyer negotiate?" Dick asks with little interest.

"A year."

Dick snorts. "That's exactly what this biker I went to high school with got for stealing the Huntingtons' lawn jockey. It's good to be the king, huh?" Dick walks into his bedroom leaving his father alone in the living room.

"You know, I'll consider our societal flaws during my yard time in the big house." Big Dick says in attempt to get some sympathy from his son. He sighs and walks towards the bedroom, standing at the door, peering into Dick's room. "Look, I turn myself in at the end of August but... at least we have a few months before then. I've rented a room at the Neptune Grand. I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"I'm gonna be gone most of the summer. I'm going away with my girlfriend." Dick lies.

"You're going away with your girlfriend? I'm going to jail, Dickie." Big Dick whines like a child.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just..."

"This is the only chance you have to be with your father, and you're talking about a trip with your bimbo of the month?" Big Dick taunts.

Dick glowers at his father. "Don't you dare assume you know my girlfriend."

There's a knock on the door and Dick pushes past his father to answer it. He opens the door slightly and sees Mac standing there with the cutest smile on her face and the shortest skirt he's ever seen her wear. Dick smiles warmly. "I'm gonna a be just a minute. Okay?"

"Why don't you invite her in, Dick?" Big Dick calls from the other side of the living room, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl taking up his son's time over the summer.

Dick winces. "I'll be right out." Dick closes the door most of the way, leaving it open a few inches as he turns on his heel and looks for his wallet and keys, ignoring his father. Mac's smile fades and she is suddenly interested in the mulch flower garden at her feet.

Dick finds his keys on his bedside table and his wallet on top of the TV, he shoves his belongings into his pockets and glares at his father. "Leave your info where I can reach you and maybe I'll give you a call before you get locked up." Dick leaves his father standing in his living room stunned.

"Sorry about that." He says as he opens the door and kisses Mac on the cheek as they walk arm-in-arm to his truck.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Kizza Oneko sits on the small sofa in the outer office of Mars Investigations. Veronica stands behind her desk and walks forward slowly, coming to rest against the front edge of the desk. "My point is... there's not going to be a movie of _Soldier of Misfortune_. There's not going to be a big check. I suspect Oprah may tear Apollo a new one on national TV."

"What does Oprah have to do with-..." Kizza questions, confused.

"Mr. Oneko, if you tracked down Apollo in hopes of finding financial security, I'm urging you to simply walk away. He needs people around him who care about him. If that's not you, I can't let..."

Kizza rubs his hands over his face and sighs. "Mrs. Echolls, had it not been for the war, I never would have left Uganda. I came to New York, a place where I had no friends, no family, as a means of survival. I'm still alive, but I've been alone for twenty-one years. I drive a cab." He rises from the couch. "I go to school. But I am lonely. If this is my son, please, let me be there to comfort him in this difficult time."

Veronica nods as Kizza leaves the office.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Apollos sits in the chair in Keith's office while a medic takes blood from his arm. Wallace is sitting in Keith's leather chair, swiveling from side to side nervously. Logan is pacing in the outer office and Veronica is looking out the window in Keith's office, fingering her necklace, deep in thought.

"I don't think he's coming." Apollo says as the medic applies a bandage to his arm.

"He'll be here." Veronica mutters.

Skeptically, Apollo leans back in his chair and watches the three others fidget.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"It's been an hour." Apollo says as he collects his jacket and walks to the outer office.

Veronica sighs deeply. "I'm so sorry, Apollo." She follows him to the outer office. Wallace is sitting on the sofa quietly and Logan is surfing the internet from Veronica's desk.

"Sorry for what? I expect nothing, so I'm rarely disappointed. So, did you tell this Kizza person that I'm a fraud and that I won't be coming into money as all the articles say?"

"I told him there was that possibility." She bites her lower lip.

"Good. Thank you. You did your part."

"What do you mean, my part?" She narrows her eyes in question and Logan looks up from the computer.

Apollo turns to face her. "_Soldier of Misfortune_, the story is mine. I wrote every word of it. I needed to know whether this Kizza gentleman would show regardless of my stature and financial situation."

Veronica shakes her head. "So, everything we told him was..."

"Disinformation, a plan to separate those I can trust from those I can't, a plan like so many others. Zeke is actually a very good friend of mine." Apollo looks at Logan and Wallace as he explains his actions.

Veronica is astonished Apollo played the three of them. Before she can react, the office phone rings.

"Take care." He acknowledges Logan and Wallace with a nod and slowly walks to the door.

Logan answers the phone. "Mars Investigations."

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm wondering why there is a detainee in my jail named Kizza Oneko who asks for his one phone call to be made to this number?"

Logan gasps and yells for Apollo.

"Apollo, wait." Wallace runs to the door and gets Apollo's attention, escorting him back into the office.

Logan locks eyes with Apollo. "Why is he being detained?" He asks into the phone.

"He was picked up driving a rental with plates from a stolen car."

Logan smiles as Apollo watches him. "Okay, we'll be right down. Thanks Keith."

Logan hangs up the phone and looks directly at Apollo. "Come on, we have a visit to make."

Wallace and Apollo walk out of the office while Logan takes Veronica's hand, leaving the office, shutting off the light and locking the door behind them.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Kizza sits in one of the interrogation rooms at the Sheriff's station and looks up when the door opens. Veronica and Apollo walk into the room and Kizza stands and smiles broadly at the sight of Apollo. He takes a step toward him. "Apollo."

Apollo looks over Kizza carefully. "Mr. Oneko, I'm happy we have this chance to meet."

"As am I. Overjoyed, in fact. I'm not surprised your mother named you for the God of music."

Apollo looks at him quizzically.

Kizza continues. "She had a book of mythology that she treasured."

Apollo's shoulders relax. "I... I remember it well. It... it is the book she used to teach me how to read." He thinks through the possibilities. "Father?"

Kizza steps forward and takes Apollo in his arms. Apollo sobs and Kizza is ecstatic.

Kizza pulls back, keeping his hands on Apollo's arms. "Would you like to hear about your mother as the young girl that I fell in love with?" Apollo nods.

Veronica quietly backs out of the interrogation room and shuts the door. She turns and steps into Logan's waiting arms, crying. Wallace turns away from the couple and inconspicuously wipes his tears. Logan blinks back his tears and holds Veronica a little tighter, kissing the top of her head.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan rips a check from his checkbook with a flourish and hands the check to the volunteer.

The volunteer's eyes widen when she sees the amount written on the check. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much."

"I just hope that will help a lot of kids, maybe build a school or something." Logan says humbly and turns to walk away only to walk right into Wallace. "Whoa."

"Sorry, man. You signin' up too?" Wallace grins knowing Logan would rather write a check then to get his fingers dirty.

Logan looks surprised that Wallace is going to Africa for the summer. "You're goin' over, huh?" Wallace nods and looks at the paperwork more thoroughly.

"You sure you want to do this? It's quite a commitment, and Africa's a long way away." The volunteer takes Wallace's paperwork, cautiously.

"I'm positive." Wallace smiles and looks at Logan. "I guess we're both doing what we can to help out."

The two friends walk toward the end of the career fair booths, where Veronica sits on a bench in the quad.

"Isn't your girlfriend going to freak when she finds out your not going to be around all summer?" Logan asks as they dodge career fair goers.

Wallace looks at Logan. "Dude, that was over weeks ago. Where you been?" Logan shrugs.

"I would go over to Africa with you but... um... you know, I'm having a baby in a few weeks. That kind of kills the plans for sun and fun." Logan jokes and pats Wallace on the back, proudly.

Wallace smiles, happy and confident in his summer plans.

Both men sit on either side of Veronica on the bench and look out over the career fair frenzy with smiles on their faces.

Across campus from Logan, Veronica and Wallace, Mac sits patiently, watching people pass by her place on a bench, shaded by a tree.

Dick vaults over the back of the bench, swinging his legs around and landing next to Mac gracefully and tosses his notebook aside. "Hi. Miss me?"

She smiles. "Maybe. Why don't you remind me what I'm missin'." She giggles as Dick leans in and places a deep kiss on her mouth that quickly moves to her neck.

Mac giggles as Dick's tongue tickles her outer ear. "Alright, alright, I remember you now." She pushes on his chest to stop his assault in such a public place.

Dick adjusts his position and throws his arm over the back of the bench. Mac snuggles into to the nook of his arm as they sit silently, enjoying the warm day and the closeness of each other.

"I have to go over to the Grand and see my dad." Dick says softly, scanning the quad.

Mac's muscles tense at the thought of Dick's dad and her thoughts quickly jump to Cassidy. _Oh God, Cassidy. Gosh, I wonder what he thinks of me and Dick dating? If you're up in heaven, Cass, I hope your looking down on me and your brother and smiling._ She smiles slightly. _'Cause we're happy together. He's grown up a lot since graduation night. He's a good guy under that surfer boy exterior._

"Hey." Dick squeezes her arm and looks into her eyes. "Where did you go, just then?"

"Oh, um, sorry. We're you saying something?" Mac blushes.

"I was just saying that I'll go see my dad and then come back and spend time with you, if you want." Dick says as he watches Mac's expression carefully. She nods in agreement.

"Mac..." Dick tilts her head up and locks eyes with his girlfriend. "I'm not embarrassed by our relationship but I don't think this is the time to introduce you to my dad. We have some shit to hash out first."

"Okay. I'm not really ready to meet him yet anyway. Being around him reminds me of Cassidy too much."

"Do I remind you of Cass?"

She smiles warmly. "Sometimes. But only the good parts."

He narrows his eyes in question. "Like what?" He smirks.

Mac blushes. "Like... the way your ass looks in jeans." She says so quiet Dick almost doesn't hear her.

He laughs out loud. "Dude, at least you picked one of my best ass-sets."

Mac slaps his stomach and laughs. "You know… I've been thinking…" Mac lowers her voice.

"Yeah." _This can't be good._

"I'm sleeping with a married man, aren't I?" Mac says jovially.

Dick face drops as he looks anywhere but Mac's face. "Oh… um… the paperwork has been filed… but, um… yeah, I'm still married. Does that bother you?" His eyes slowly meet hers.

Mac smiles warmly. "Well, in a normal situation, I would never sleep with a married guy but I don't think this was a real, long-lasting relationship to begin with…" Mac gives Dick a pointed look. "… and the divorce papers _are_ being processed?"

Dick nods vigorously. "Yeah, I should be hearing from the lawyer soon."

"Then I'm okay with it." Mac smiles, pats Dick's thigh with her hand and snuggles into his side.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Big Dick is unpacking his suitcase when he hears a knock at the door. He walks over and opens the door. Dick marches in. "Son."

"Just so you know, the world doesn't stop because you decided to show up." Dick says confidently.

"Well, had I known it was interfering with your time with your girlfriend, I would have come sooner."

"Like maybe for Cassidy's funeral? This is where he died, you know? I walk by the spot he splattered on almost every day." Dick says loudly.

"You think I'm not sorry about Cassidy?"

"What are you sorry for, Dad? That he's dead?" Dick yells.

"Of course." Dick Sr. surprised by Dick's question.

"You ever think he's dead because of us, or that he killed those people because of us?!" Dick yells, tears falling at a steady rate.

Big Dick tries to reach out to his increasingly hysterical child. "Son."

Dick sobs. "We used to have contests to see which one of us could make him cry! I can barely live with myself sometimes, and it's so much easier when you're not around!"

Big Dick swallows audibly, feeling a small amount of guilt.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac opens the door to her dorm room. Dick is standing there, leaning on the doorjamb with a red, blotchy, tear-stained frown.

He steps forward into Mac's open arms. She holds him as he cries on her shoulder. She kicks the door shut behind him with her foot.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM **

"Logan! Check this out." Veronica yells from her spot on their living room sofa, watching television.

Logan walks in the room from the office and stands at the end of the sofa watching Vinnie Van Lowe's commercial.

On the screen, Vinnie portrays himself as a pillar of the community. He is shown in a shirt, tie and hardhat at a building site, as if the builder or project manager. There's a couple of black and white shots of Vinnie working at a desk in an office befitting a district attorney, complete with flags and a bookshelf stuffed with law books.

Logan shakes his head.

"Well, from the ridiculous to the sublime, Apollo and Kizza's blood test checked out. No surprise." Veronica shines. "Hey."

Logan looks from the television to Veronica.

Veronica rubs his hand in hers, affectionately. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how proud I am of you for donating to Invisible Children." She smiles up at her husband.

"It's the least we could do." Logan shrugs modestly.

"You did good." She yanks his hand toward her and he grins wickedly as he slides onto the couch and slithers up Veronica's body.

"Good?" He devours her mouth. "Fuck, I'll show you good."

"A good fuck?"

"An earth-stopping fuck, Bobcat!"

/tbc


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 39

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3883

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 39**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.19 Weevils Woble But They Don't Go Down**

**Late May 2007: 33 weeks pregnant**

"Take a look around. It's dead week. Everyone's walking around half-crazy." Mac says as she stands in line with Veronica at the food court.

"Yeah? Well, I just hope people don't get too outta hand in the library. I'm eight months pregnant, I'm not gonna be jumping over tables to stop fist fights over the last remaining copy of some stupid book they should've read months ago." Veronica whines.

"Hey, you heard Parker dumped Gory, right?" Mac says cheerfully.

"Oh, I got the replay from Gory himself. I don't think he liked being dumped in front of the whole campus, in the middle of the quad."

"Uh, could you imagine having a fight in _the middle of the quad_?"

"YES! Yes, I can and I did." Veronica barks loudly. "The Logan and Veronica Show was not my finest hour."

Mac looks at her friend, surprised by her outburst.

Veronica waves her look off, casually and lowers her voice. "Sorry, I'm just tired and cranky..." Veronica peers at the front of the line. "...and apparently not going to make my next class if this line doesn't start moving soon."

"So, last night Wallace stayed in my room."

"What?!" Veronica gives Mac an 'explain please' look.

"Parker stayed in their room so Wallace and I had a torrid affair behind Dick's back." Mac deadpans.

"Was he good? He was good wasn't he? Come on you can tell me." Veronica says in a high-pitched voice. "What ever happened with Beth anyway? I bet she whined too much."

"You mean like you're doing right now?" Mac pauses. "...Or was she too high maintenance?"

"Maybe she was really bad in bed." Veronica winces. "Oh yeah, you know she was bad in the sack." Veronica realizes she and Mac are being very petty and shakes her head. "I'm a girl. I am _such_ a girl."

Mac giggles. "Wallace said Gory stopped by his room looking for Piz too. I guess he was looking for a fight." She looks towards the front of the line, impatiently. "Have we moved in the last five minutes?"

"Uh, backwards, I think." Veronica eats a spoonful of her melting frozen yogurt.

Mac sighs deeply as both women's attention goes to the source of their wait. A blonde girl starts shouting. "Just give me back my damn card!"

"No." The cashier says as she sees the campus police approaching. "She's right here."

The blonde girl sees the rent-a-cops and runs out of the food court with the campus police on her heels.

"What's with the food police?" Mac asks.

"She has the right to remain famished." Veronica snorts with laughter at her own joke and Mac rolls her eyes.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan strolls down the covered, outdoor walkway at Hearst College, moving along with the traffic of students, enjoying the warm, sunny day when he sees Gory Sorokin walking towards him, on the other side of the walkway, oblivious to the rest of the world. He tucks in behind the student in front of him and watches Gory approach slowly. As Logan and Gory are about to pass each other, Logan steps out of the line of traffic and into Gory's path. In a split second, Gory notices Logan and Logan cold cocks the Russian drug dealer right on the side of his head, knocking him out.

Gory slumps to the ground, spinelessly, never seeing Logan's punch.

Logan towers over Gory's unmoving form. "That was for threatening my wife! Mother Fucker!" Logan yells, menacingly, and slips right back in pace with the other students, undetected, flexing his right hand as he walks to his next class.

A group gathers around Gory as he starts to gain consciousness. After a few minutes, he shakes his head, climbs to a standing position and wobbles back to his dorm room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Keith and Weevil are sitting across the table from each other in an interrogation room at the Sheriff's station.

"I wish you weren't sitting across from me right now, Eli." Keith says with disappointment in his voice.

"I shouldn't be, Sheriff."

"Two Dean's-list college students picked you out of a line-up. Your being an ex-con isn't gonna help things."

"Do I get a phone call?" Weevil asks sheepishly.

Keith slides the phone on the table closer to Weevil.

Weevil picks up the receiver and clears his throat. "Uh, what's Veronica's number?"

"She's eight months pregnant, I'm not sure she's going to be much of a help."

Weevil stares at Keith, waiting for Veronica's number.

Keith rolls his eyes and relents.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica shoots across Keith's office, sitting in his office chair, spinning as she glides on the hardwood floor to Logan standing at the filing cabinet. "Wheeee!"

While Keith is acting Sheriff, Mars Investigations is Veronica's responsibility, especially since she's a licensed P.I. and Keith expects her to uphold the business. Her duties include maintaining the finances, filing all closed cases and redirecting any new clients until after the baby is born and she can actively investigate again.

Logan hates Veronica working in the office when she should be at home resting but he understands Keith's reliance on his daughter and her lack of ability to relax. The necessity to keep the business open is great so he and Veronica have come to an understanding: she can work in the office as long as she does not carry anything weighing more than a pair of shoes; she sits in Keith's chair and pushes around the office with her feet instead of walking; she does not take anymore cases until after the baby is born and she does not come to the office unless Logan is with her. Logan knows he's being overly cautious but he also knows that his spunky little wife will try to bend the rules and, this way, he has some leeway to play with before she or the baby are truly in danger.

Logan simply raises his sneaker off the ground an inch or two to block the wheel of Keith's chair as Veronica rolls toward him. He gives her a frown. "Honey, do you have to have so much fun while we're filing this paperwork?" He is tired of alphabetizing, his fingers are covered with paper cuts and her enthusiasm is not helping his mood.

She spins the chair around once for emphasis. "Yes. If I have to be careful and rest whenever I can, I'm doing it with style." She smirks.

Veronica hands Logan a stack of files. "Here you go." She pushes off of the filing cabinet and shoots back to the other side of the room. "When you're done filing that, Dear, maybe we could try out my dad's desk." She pats Keith's desk with her hand and smiles flirtatiously at her husband.

His head pops up from the filing cabinet and looks at Veronica. "Honey?"

"Yes." She coos.

"Are you suggesting we violate your father's workplace?" He mocks shock.

She smiles. "I am." Veronica looks Logan up and down and seductively licks her lips.

In one swift movement, Logan is across the room. He clears Keith's desktop off with his arm, spilling all of the items on the floor and sits on the desk in front of Veronica's place in the chair. "Babe, this is a big step. You're never going to look at his desk the same way again." He smirks and pulls Veronica off the chair and on to his lap.

"I know, Sweetie, but I'm so horny." Veronica purrs into Logan's ear.

Before the words crossover her lips, Logan rips off his wife's shirt and bra hungrily, sucking and twisting, her nipples roughly.

She quickly tears his shirt off, unsnapping and unzipping his jeans. His fingers open her pants and push them over her hips and down her thighs.

Logan speedily slides off the desk, lifts Veronica off of his lap and positions her standing in front of the desk, dropping her pants and panties to the ground. He covers her mouth in a frenzied, heated kiss then spins her around, kicking her clothing out of their way. "Lean over on the desk, Babe." He whispers in an eager, sexy tone as he lowers his boxers and jeans to his thighs.

Veronica places her hands on the top of the desk and arches her back as Logan places the head of his penis at her opening and thrusts into his wife from behind.

"Oh God!" She squeals when Logan pushes into her vagina, enveloping his erection completely then pulls out and pushes in again rapidly.

Veronica moves her hips, matching Logan's hurried pace. She arches her back and presses back against his pelvis. Logan leans forward and grabs her tits and twists her perky nipples.

His hands massage her breasts then pull her nipples hard. She moans loudly and he responds by rolling her pink buds in his fingertips.

He straightens himself and reaches in between her legs, opening her folds and rubbing and pinching her clit aggressively with one hand. His other hand, planted firmly on her hip, directs her movements.

Veronica leans on one hand on the desk and uses her other hand to continue Logan's assault on her boobs. She pulls and twists with perfect timing as he penetrates her body, filling her completely.

"I'm cumming..." Veronica yells as she explodes. "Oh Fuck! Oh! My! God!" Her movements speed up as she twists and pulls her nipples, extending her orgasm.

Logan feels her inner muscles constrict around his engorged dick and he pounds into her relentlessly and explodes.

Veronica gasps for air as Logan slows his thrusts and puts his arms on the desk, on either side of his wife's body, praying his knees won't buckle. "Fuck!" He breathes heavily. "God Damn."

She presses her hips back against him one last time, as his cock squirts the last of the warm semen into her canal.

Logan tries to focus his eyes as he pulls out of Veronica and fumbles to lean against Keith's chair. "Fucking A! We have got to do that more often. Shit."

Veronica rolls on the edge of the desk to face Logan, careful not to spread any bodily fluids on the desk. "Babe, when you can think again, can you help a girl out?"

Logan's eyes pop open. "Huh?"

Veronica is half leaning, half standing at the edge of her father's desk, covered in Logan's semen. "I kinda need you to go find some paper towels or toilet paper or something." She gestures to the slimy liquid on her thighs and pelvic area.

"Oh shit!" Logan grimaces. "Sorry, Bobcat. I gotcha good, huh?"

She nods as the office phone rings.

Logan moves away from the chair, adjusts his pants to hang open on his hips, and leaves to find some tissues. "Don't worry I'm not answering that."

The phone call goes to the answering machine and they hear Weevil's voice bellow from the antique recorder. "Veronica, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up. Where you at? I tried you on your cell, but maybe you got it turned off or something."

Logan returns to Keith's office quickly with a damp kitchen tea towel and a box of tissues. He sits in Keith's chair and rolls within inches of his wife's groin as the office phone rings again.

The answering machine picks up as Logan gently wipes Veronica clean and they both listen to Weevil speak.

"Uh... hey, lucky for me, your dad's a cool guy, 'cause he gave me another chance at this. Anyway, uh... reason I'm calling is-..." The answering machine beeps and abruptly ends his message.

Logan kisses Veronica's belly, stands and kisses his naked wife tenderly, slowly telling her how much he loves her with his mouth.

The office phone rings again and goes to the answering machine for the third time as the newlyweds' kiss lingers on and on.

On this message, Weevil's words are rushed and irritated. "I need a bail bondsman and a private investigator, and you need a twenty-first century answering machine!"

Veronica laughs against Logan's mouth as they hear Weevil slam the receiver down and the answering machine responds with a beep, signaling the end of the message.

"Do you think Weevil wants me to call him?" Veronica laughs as she pecks Logan on the lips. He picks up various pieces of clothing from the floor, handing them to Veronica.

"What makes you say that, Dear?" Logan chuckles as he puts his shirt on and closes his pants. He catches a glimpse of Veronica's profile as she dresses and he steps toward her, places his hand on her stomach, looks deeply into her eyes and smiles lovingly. "Ronnie, I love you and will never stop. You never seize to surprise me." He kisses her softly.

She breaks their kiss and smiles back at her husband. "I love you too, Logan."

His smile turns into a naughty smirk. "This is what I have to look forward to until the baby's born?"

"The book says the last month or two of a pregnancy, some women are so horny their spouses welcome the baby just so they can get some sleep." She walks into the outer office, hunting for cleaning supplies to clean the desk before returning the desktop items to their original spots.

"That's not really what the book says, does it?" Logan envisions multiple raunchy scenarios and laughs. "You're joking, right?"

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

A deputy opens the door to the holding area and Veronica and Logan enter the room.

Weevil is sitting on the bottom bunk with his arms on his knees and his head down. He looks up when he hears the door open, gingerly gets up from the bed and limps to the jail bars. "Hey."

"Weevil, you're wobbling." Veronica laughs and Logan rolls his eyes as she sits on an interrogation table in the room and Logan stands at the edge of the cell.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take the fall... unless you can help me. I've already lost my job 'cause of this."

"Keith says it's a fraud case?" Logan asks.

"Exactly, and you know how I feel about white-collar crime. They're saying I busted into the bursar's office and made a couple fake ID cards and stuck a bunch of cash on them." Weevil complains.

"And you're saying?" Veronica asks.

"Damn, Veronica, I don't even know what a bursar is."

"You know that office where you pick up your pay check? It says 'bursar' on it?" Logan gestures with his hand where a name would be printed on a door. "That's the bursar."

Weevil shakes his head.

"Who says it was you?" Veronica questions.

"A couple college kids pulled me out of a line-up."

"Why do you think they're fingering you?" Logan asks softly.

"'Cause I'm easy, easy like Sunday morning." Weevil whines and shifts his weight to support his injured leg. "Ex-con and all."

"Except they'd have to know you were an ex-con." She teases. "Have you been going around campus sharing the story of your personal journey?"

"Only in your criminology class when you asked me to." Eli gives Veronica a pointed look.

Veronica's eyes widen and she looks momentarily guilty. "Oh, yeah, right." She slips off the desk. "Whoops." She giggles in embarrassment. Weevil glares at her, not seeing the humor in it and Logan shakes his head sympathetically.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

The Echolls walk down the hallway, of Benes Hall, toward Wallace and Piz's dorm room. "Wallace better not be in a dead-week-induced panic attack or I'm going to smack him." Veronica says as she knocks on the dorm room door.

Piz swings open the door and smiles, surprised to see Logan and Veronica standing at his door. "Hey."

"Hey, we're here to meet with Wallace. Is he around?" Veronica says as she waltzes into Piz's room uninvited. Logan follows her and acknowledges Piz with a simple nod.

Piz returns Logan's polite head nod and shuts the door behind them. Veronica has already made herself comfortable on the edge of Wallace's bed.

Piz laughs at the forwardness of his petite friend. "Wallace is done with classes for the day, he should be back here any minute." Piz says as he collects books and notebooks from his side of the room and turns back to his friends. "I gotta head to class but you're welcome to stay and wait for him."

"Great, thanks Piz." Logan says as Piz leaves the room.

Veronica's cell phone rings in her messenger bag as Logan wanders around Wallace and Piz's room, ending up sitting on Piz's bed.

"Hey, where are you, Suprafly?" Veronica answers her phone.

"I'm on my way to my room but I have one stop to make first. Can you guys hang for, like, fifteen?"

"Yeah..." Veronica wiggles her eyes at her husband sitting on the other side of the room. "...I think we can find somethin' to do."

"Just don't do it on my bed. Later." Wallace hangs up and Veronica's eyes lock with Logan's. "Wallace is gonna be a little bit." She throws her phone near her messenger bag on the floor without breaking eye contact with Logan. "Any ideas how we can occupy our time, Snookums?"

Logan leans back on the bed on his arms and smirks devilishly. "I do."

Veronica crosses the room and climbs onto his lap, straddling his legs. "You wanna share these ideas with your wife?" He sits straighter as she kisses his mouth before he can answer her question.

She peels his jacket off his shoulders and Logan unbuttons her shirt slowly. "How 'bout I show you my ideas." They stare into each other's eyes.

He opens her shirt to expose her lacy, white bra with a front clasp and he grins. "Easy access." Logan's fingers nimbly pop the fastener open and Veronica's perky breasts burst from their enclosure with a jiggle. His hands immediately caress her silky skin as he licks her cleavage and glances up at his wife's face through his eyelashes. "Your boobs are getting bigger, Babe."

"We can only hope." She mumbles as her fingers run through Logan's hair.

"Let's hope they stay that way." He chuckles against her skin and cups her left breast in his hand, forcing her nipple to point outward as his other hand drops to her hip. Logan's mouth devours her nipple and her head falls back with pleasure. As he squeezes her plump breast with his hand, his tongue licks the rock hard nub, and his lips suck the delicate skin vigorously.

She moans and slowly moves her hips back and forth against his erection. He moves to her other breast and continues his assault, biting her milky skin and flicking the pink pebble with his tongue.

Veronica raises her arm to push her hair out of her eyes and elevates her breast in the process, inviting more attention and Logan obliges. His hands massage both breasts as he looks at Veronica's face.

Her eyes are closed and both arms are over her head and she is dry humping him with desire and need. _I bet I can make her cum without even gettin' in her pants_. He smiles and she moans. _Oh, this is too easy._

Logan dips his head to her chest with determination and sucks her left nipple hard. He twists her right nipple in his fingertips, adding pressure to the nub rhythmically.

Her gyrating hips increase pressure against his erection and her pace quickens to a furious speed. "I'm gonna cum, Honey."

She slowly opens her eyes and Logan smiles against her tits. "I'm planning on it." He bites down on her nipple and pulls the other one roughly.

"Oh God!" She pants.

His hands support her tits, cupping them from underneath and he alternates from one breast to the other rapidly, biting and pulling and sucking and Veronica explodes.

She rests her head on his shoulder as he softly caresses her boobs and nipples with a tender touch, bringing her down from her orgasm. Veronica's breathing calms and her hips stop.

Logan kisses her collarbone and neck softly as Piz bursts into the room.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Piz says as he sees Logan and Veronica having an intimate moment. From his point of view, they were both completely dressed.

Luckily, Veronica's bra and shirt were still hanging from her shoulders and only her chest is exposed to Logan.

"Jesus, Piz." Logan yells and protectively embraces Veronica's tiny body in his arms.

Veronica rushes to close her bra and rebutton her shirt in the cramped confines of Logan's strong arms.

Piz immediately bows his head and looks anywhere but his side of the room with his hand still on the open door.

Wallace pops in the door behind Piz, knowing from his earlier conversation with Veronica and from the looks of the current situation, Piz probably walked in on the couple in a compromised position and got an eyeful.

Veronica buttons the last of her shirt buttons as Logan rubs her cheek with his thumb and speaks softly. "You okay, Sugarpuss?"

She glances up from her shirt and smiles. "That could've been so much worse." She kisses Logan with a short, heated kiss.

"We'll continue this later?" He whispers with a wink and she smiles and climbs off his lap.

"Sorry about that." Veronica says to Piz as she flattens out the wrinkles in her shirt.

Wallace pushes pass a blushing Piz, puts his things on his desk and flops on his bed, looking at Veronica. "At least you took my advice."

She furrows her eyebrows in question.

"You didn't do it on my bed." He laughs and grins wide. Piz mumbles under his breath and shuts the door, coming further into his room.

Logan stands confidently and walks to Wallace's side of the room. "All of our clothes were still on, if that makes you feel any better." Logan smirks.

"So, Wallace... um..." Veronica tries to change the subject. "...we need your help."

"I kinda figured that."

"You up for another appearance of Team Wogan?" Veronica chirps enthusiastically. Logan raises an eyebrow at the nickname as he leans against Wallace's desk.

"Lollace? Fenolls?" Veronica tries again. "Oh, oh, I got it. Echnell."

"I prefer Logan and Wallace." Logan says with a straight face. Wallace nods in agreement.

"Anyway, Weevil has been accused of selling fake Hearst ID cards and we have to prove he's innocent."

"Ronnie is going to be the mastermind behind our mad investigating skills." Logan says softly.

Wallace shrugs. "Okay. It worked last time."

"Wohoo! Let's hear it for Team Echnell." Veronica cheers and claps imitating her time in Neptune High's pep squad.

/tbc


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 40

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 6055

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 40**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.19 Weevils Woble But They Don't Go Down**

**Late May 2007: 33 weeks pregnant**

"Dude, let's have a poker party." Dick says as he bites a French fry.

"When?" Logan asks as he watches the cashier, across the food court, handle a long line of customers.

"I dunno. Saturday." Dick says with his mouth full of food.

Veronica looks up from her book, narrows her eyes and nods negative. "Next week is finals. How 'bout after finals?"

Logan shrugs from his relaxed position at the table. His legs stretched out under the table with his feet crossed and his arm hangs over the back of Veronica's chair.

"Honey, could you go get me a frozen yogurt?" Veronica tilts her head at Logan.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Sure, Dear, but you don't have to do the head tilt. You might want to hold that in reserve for emergencies." He gets up from the table and points at Dick. "Want anything while I'm up?"

"A buxom brunette goin' down on me?" Dick says nonchalantly as he shoves another fry in his mouth. Logan ignores Dick's request and turns to retrieve Veronica's frozen yogurt.

"Mac." Veronica says cheerfully when she sees Mac approaching over Dick's shoulder.

"Exactly." Dick points to Veronica with his French fry.

"Hi." Mac says in Dick's ear and Dick jumps an inch off his seat with surprise.

He smiles warmly at Mac and glares at Veronica when Mac looks away. Dick laughs nervously. "I was just thinkin' about you."

"Oh really?" Mac hangs her bag on the back of her chair then steals a French fry from Dick's plate. "Do tell."

"Please. Not while I'm eating." Veronica snarks, not looking up from her book.

Dick and Mac look at her empty tray sitting in the middle of the table and turn their attention back to each other. Dick throws his arm around Mac's shoulders as they talk quietly and Veronica studies.

In the time it took for Logan to order Veronica's frozen yogurt, the line for the cashier died down and the cashier was taking the opportunity to read a thick book at her post.

Logan places the cup of frozen yogurt, a bottle of water and over-sized brownie on the checkout counter. He digs in his wallet and addresses the cashier. "Jalisa Jones?"

Jalisa doesn't look up from her book. "That's me."

"You're the one who discovered the fake IDs, right?"

Logan's question gets her attention and Jalisa looks up and puts down the book.

"Hearst College must have been grateful."

"They offered to put a statue of me in the middle of the quad." Jalisa snides.

"So, what made you think that the names on the cards were aliases?"

With a smirk, Jalisa opens the cash drawer and takes out a sheet of paper from under the tray. She shuts the drawer and hands the paper to Logan.

Logan reads the list. "Niels Bohr, Sylvia Plath, Leonardo Fibonacci, Honus Wagner."

"Just because I didn't go to a school with a water polo team doesn't mean I don't know who Fibonacci is." She scowls.

"Who wouldn't know..." Logan gestures to the names on the paper, confused.

Jalisa smiles. "Greatest European mathematician of the middle ages."

"Yeah, of course." Logan smiles. "Ah, do me a favor, give me a call if any of the other names pop up." Logan hands her a Mars Investigations business card.

"Sure, but after Sylvia Plath and Honus Wagner got busted, the others stopped coming." Jalisa looks at Logan's food items and tallies his bill. "Eight fifteen."

Logan pays for his food and returns to the table. "I see your buxom brunette showed up." He hands Veronica her frozen yogurt and sits down in his seat, opening his water.

Mac looks down at her less-than-buxon chest and back to Logan. "Excuse me."

Logan pushes the chocolate brownie in front of Veronica. "Dick was just sayin' how he wanted a buxom brune-..."

"...to join him for lunch." Veronica fake laughs. "A brunette to have lunch with him and, look at that, here you are. Is this brownie for me?" She tries to change the subject. Logan smiles when Dick blushes.

"Uh huh." Mac doesn't buy Veronica's attempt to cover up what Dick said, but she lets it slide and they continue to talk quietly.

"Yes, Sugarpuss, that brownie is for you." Logan points with his chin. "That cashier is going to call Mars Investigations when more names on her list show up. She's the one that figured out the names were fake."

"The Bursar didn't notice names like Sylvia Plath and Honus Wagner were fraudulent?"

"She's clueless and her friend in charge of Weevil's workmen's comp claim is a complete tool." Logan steals a bite of yogurt from Veronica's spoon as he gets his phone out of his pocket. "She did say the equipment that make the cards..." He shows Veronica the picture on his phone. "...is made by Magneta-corp and they only lease to colleges." He shoves his phone back in his pocket. "If the machine breaks down, it has to be sent back to Marietta, Georgia, to get it reprogrammed."

"Hmm." Veronica finishes her yogurt and starts eating the brownie, looking across the food court. "Hey, look." She slaps Logan's leg to get his attention and points with her spoon. "Looks like someone got to Gory. The whole side of his face is black and blue."

Logan barely glances at Gory as he reaches across the table and steals one of Dick's French fries.

Veronica notices his newly split knuckles. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She raises an eyebrow at her husband.

"Nope."

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Weevil looks up from his cell as the door to the holding area opens and Logan and Veronica enter.

Logan pulls a chair up to the bars and helps Veronica into the seat.

Weevil leans on the bars and looks from Logan to Veronica and back again. "So, what'd you learn?

"I learned you're in a battle with Hearst over workman's comp." Logan states.

"Yeah. They were giving me the run-around, and now that I've been fired, they're refusing to pay altogether." Weevil says gloomily.

"Any chance you decided to get even by taking what they owed you?" Veronica asks with an accusing tone.

"No!"

"Both witnesses, the bright-eyed, freshly scrubbed types juries love, claim you met them at one in the basement of the history building." Veronica explains.

"One? That's my lunch break."

Veronica holds up a pair of crossed fingers. "Which you spend daily with your co-workers, all of whom will eagerly vouch for you?"

"Which I usually spend in my car, napping." Weevil bows his head.

Veronica drops her hands into her lap. Keith enters the room and Logan, Veronica and Weevil look to the door.

"Sheriff! My bail come through?" Weevil asks, hopeful.

"Yep. You're free to go. Hi, Sweetie. How you feeling?" Keith kisses the top of Veronica's head.

"Good. Tired."

Keith opens the cell door for Weevil to exit.

"Excellent." Eli limps past Keith.

"But I'm afraid I've got some bad news. That machine in the bursar's office? Campus cops just found an identical one in the empty locker next to yours." Keith says as the trio looks at him, disbelieving. Veronica sighs and Weevil swears under his breath.

"Talk to your public defender, Eli. The best deal you're gonna get is the one they're offering now." Keith instructs. Logan offers Veronica his hand and they all leave the holding area.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan observes Wallace putting the finishing touches on a large model airplane, from across the table, in a busy workshop.

"This is your end-of-term project? I should have been an aerospace major." Logan says as he fingers the tiny components on the table.

"A one thirty-second model of an amphibious regional turboprop. I call it the Sea Monkey." Wallace corrects, working diligently.

"Which would make more sense if monkeys were amphibious... or could fly."

Wallace continues his work without looking away from the Sea Monkey. "Trust me. It makes perfect sense when you're running on about fifteen minutes sleep in the last week."

"And here I heard you've been sleeping in Mac's room every night. Secret rendezvous?"

"Shit, the only love life I have is some dude who's always following me around."

Logan laughs. "What, like you're being cruised?"

"Yeah. Remind me which color bandana I'm supposed to wear that says I'm straight... but flattered and non-judgmental."

"I think that's somethin' Dick would know more about." Logan laughs at the thought of a guy hitting on Wallace.

Wallace sees Professor Winkler walking through the workshop. "Dr. Winkler, you ready?"

The professor nods and Wallace and Logan follow him.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Wallace and Logan are sitting across a desk from Professor Winkler, listening the professor explain the ins and outs of magnetic stripe coercivity.

"Magnetic stripe coercivity? It's a fancy way of saying how hard it is to copy a bank or a debit card. A Hearst student ID is quite simple, actually... provided you work at the CIA and have access to a supercomputer. You know how digital codes work?" Professor Winkler explains.

"A bunch of ones and zeroes and stuff?" Logan clarifies.

"A student ID takes your name, ID number, balance, whatever and stores it on a magnetic strip. But they also insert an encrypted signature that prohibits someone from making a counterfeit or making changes to the card."

"How super does a computer have to be to crack an encrypted card?" Wallace asks.

"There's one in the physics lab. Of course, they won't let you touch it unless you have a PhD. We lowly mechanical engineers had to build our own, Daisy."

"So, what are the odds on a maintenance worker with a GED getting time on Daisy?" Logan inquires.

"Wouldn't matter. Someone would still have to write the software and wait for it to run."

"Even if someone had the machine that made the original IDs?"

"That would simplify things. Maybe you should talk to Leon, one of my grad students. Guy just got a paper published on cryptography."

"Where might I find this Leon?" Logan asks.

"Here, just not while the sun's up. Leon's part vampire."

Team Echnell thank Professor Winkler and get up from the desk to leave.

"You know, I used to know a guy that, I swear, was a vampire." Logan says as they walk back to the Sea Monkey. Wallace looks at Logan like he's crazy.

"I'm fuckin' serious. Mick was a cool dude but he never came out in the sun." Logan insists.

"Yeah, so, Angel, you're gonna tell Buffy about the supercomputer stuff?"

"I'm headin' across campus to pick her up now, Xander, I'll tell Buffy you said hi." Logan leaves Wallace at his workstation working on his year-end project.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hello, Honey. Where are you?" Veronica asks lovingly.

"I am at the East door of the library, the car is waiting for you, My Love." Logan says softly.

Veronica pushes the East door open and sees Logan sitting in the Mercedes at the end of the sidewalk. Her face bursts into a huge smile. "Lookey there. Now this is service."

She always left the library from the East door when she didn't have a class to get to and Logan took advantage of her routine.

Veronica had to walk a total of fifteen feet to the car from the library door and she was grateful. Her feet hurt and her back ached. She was ready to go home and soak in the tub.

"I can't have my darling, dear, Sugarpuss overextending herself, now can I?" Logan says from inside the car as Veronica approaches outside the vehicle.

"Hold on, I'll get the door." Logan says into his phone and hops out of the car, running around the front to greet his wife on the passenger side.

Veronica can hear him talk but continues to speak into the phone. "Thank you, Sweetie."

"My pleasure." Logan opens the door and stands within a few inches of Veronica, staring into her eyes. "I'm going to hang up now and kiss my wife." He snaps his cell closed, never breaking eye contact and pulls her close to him.

Veronica gasps at his sudden embrace and closes her phone, watching his eyelashes flutter.

Logan's lips meet hers as his hands gently touch her cheeks. He pulls back slightly and runs his thumb over her lower lip. "Your chariot awaits, Darlin'." He kisses her forehead quickly and he helps his pregnant, achy wife into the car.

"You have no idea how wonderful your surprise is. I am so tired. All I want to do is go home and soak in a hot bubble bath but I should study."

"We'll do both." Logan smirks and pulls their Mercedes-Benz out of the parking lot.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Hey Piz. How you doin'?" Veronica answers her cell phone cheerfully.

"Hey. I was wondering if you were going to see your dad tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Why? What's up?" She asks.

"Well, I'm hosting an election special on my radio show tomorrow morning and wanted to know if your dad would want to come down and be on my show." Piz explains nervously.

"Well, you can call him and ask him yourself."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Piz mumbles.

"His number is 555-1098. What time is the show?"

"Eight in the morning."

"Okay, well, if I'm on campus, I'll stop by and cheer on dear ole Dad." Veronica pauses. "How are you and Parker doing? I don't see you guys around too much."

"We're good. I think Gory is still pissed she broke up with him in the middle of the quad and he pretty much hates me now but other than that, we're good. How 'bout you? How's baby Echolls?"

"Tired but good. We're on our way home now and it's like seven-thirty and I'm ready for bed already."

Piz chuckles. "Alright, well, I better call your dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Veronica hangs up and throws her phone in the bag. "Piz said Gory hates him now."

"I hope Parker's the real reason Gory is pissed off." Logan glances as Veronica. "Dealers are paranoid people."

"I feel bad for him."

"You feel bad for Gory Sorokin?" Logan questions with astonishment.

"No! No, I feel bad for Piz. He's a nice guy and I just hope Parker makes him happy." Veronica shrugs. Logan grabs her hand and squeezes it softly. She smiles and sinks into her leather seat, enjoying the ride home.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is asleep when Logan pulls into their driveway. Veronica's phone rings from inside her messenger bag and Logan fishes for it quickly before it wakes his wife up or goes to voicemail. He has a feeling its probably Keith.

He looks at the caller ID and answers her phone. "Hey, Keith."

"Hi. What's Veronica doing that you're answering her phone?"

"She's in the passenger seat, right next to me, sleeping. I wanted to answer her phone before it woke her up. What's up?"

"Just let her know I'll be on Piznarski's radio show on campus tomorrow morning. If she wants my autograph, I'll be available after the show." Keith laughs at his own joke.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"How was your day, Logan?"

"Fine. I think I proved Weevil didn't do it. I talked to a mechanical engineering prof. He said it would be impossible for Weevil to program the machine you found in his-..."

Keith groans. "We dusted the box. It's covered with Eli's prints. Only Eli's."

"Oh shit." Logan says, frustrated.

"Keep working on it, something will show up." Keith says in his fatherly voice. "Oh, I called the office earlier. Any reason why the message is different?"

"We bought a digital answering machine. We're bringing Mars Investigations into this century, little by little." Logan chuckles.

"Oh. Tell Veronica I called. I'll see you later." Keith hangs up.

Logan returns the phone to Veronica's messenger bag, opens his door and climbs out of the car. He walks around the car, opens the passenger door, throws her messenger bag over his shoulder and lifts Veronica out of the car, shutting the door with his foot.

He carefully carries Veronica through the garage, expertly opens the inside door and continues upstairs, laying his wife on top of the covers of their king-sized bed.

Before Logan can join Veronica upstairs, he has a few chores he has to complete first. Logan feeds Backup and makes a large pot of decaf coffee. He gathers his books from the car and closes up the garage. He checks his emails and surfs the internet for a few minutes before he lets Backup back in the house and takes his books, two large coffees and Veronica's messenger bag upstairs to their bedroom.

He and Backup pad into the master bathroom. Logan sets the coffees on the counter and starts a hot bath, adding lots of bubbles, while Backup lies on the carpet at the end of the bed. Logan goes into Veronica's closet and finds her big, fluffy robe then sets it on the hamper next to the tub and lights an array of candles around the bathroom.

Logan hears Veronica rustling around in the bedroom and decides to investigate.

She rolls toward Logan and smiles. "What are you doin', Sweetie?"

"It seems I'm full of surprises today." He smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing her arm with his fingertips.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Echolls?"

"Why don't you get naked and I'll show you, Mrs. Echolls."

She grins and slides off the bed as he takes her hand in his and leads her to the bathroom.

Veronica sees the bathtub filled with bubbles and lined with candles, a large coffee on the counter and her robe near the tub.

"Honey, I have to study tonight." Veronica whines.

"I know, but first we are taking a bath and relaxing. Come on, before the water gets cold."

They quickly undress and Logan steps into the tub sitting against the back wall and offers his hand, for her safety, to get into the tub. She leans on his body and gets comfortable in the very hot water, moving bubbles to cover their bodies. Logan reaches over the edge and picks up the two large mugs of coffee. "Here. This will keep you awake when it's time to study."

"Mmm. Thank you." She smells the cup and sips it carefully. "What's with two nice surprises in one day, Snookums?"

"Well, you've had a hell of a day and I read in the book that the little things a father can do for his pregnant wife can make a world of difference and we all know when wifey is happy, we're all happy." He lays his hands on her belly, lightly rubbing his fingers on her skin.

"Ain't that the truth." She smiles and snuggles into this chest, closing her eyes.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Team Echnell are talking to Leon in a very dark, dreary workroom. Logan can't stop comparing this student with the guy he knew in L.A. a few years back. _Pale: check; never go in the sun: check; big fang teeth: not so much; drinks blood: don't think so._ He laughs at his thoughts and tunes back into the conversation between Wallace and Leon.

"...You want to know if someone could make a counterfeit Hearst student ID?"

"Possibly, but that someone would need an awful lot of smarts. Here. Umm..." Leon pushes back from the desk and his chair rolls to the filing cabinet next to it. He opens one of the drawers. "You're more than welcome to look in my-..." The drawer is empty. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Logan asks.

"All my research materials, they're gone. Someone stole them."

Wallace and Logan share a look and Logan sighs.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Weevil limps across campus, muttering under his breath. Wallace walks along side of Weevil, thinking.

"If we're assuming someone's framing you, they had only twenty-four hours-..."

Weevil cuts Wallace off. "Whoa, if we're assuming? If we're not assuming, then I guess we're assuming that I did it, which means that I hired Veronica to get to the bottom of my own crime? That's a pretty dumb assumption, don't you think?"

Wallace rolls his eyes. "Touch-y. I'll rephrase. Whoever framed you had twenty-four hours to get your fingerprints on the ringer ID machine. V said we need to retrace your steps. Try and remember everything you touched the day before you got busted."

Weevil laughs. "A day in the life of Weevil's hands, huh? Let's see. I woke up, I hopped in the shower..."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Fast-forward to your day _on campus_?"

"No problem. Uh, first call was the radio station. Deejay blew a fuse." Weevil begins the story of his day.

"Did you happen to see this?" Wallace holds up his phone, showing the forwarded picture Logan took earlier of the box on the bursar's desk. "It's the ID machine they found next to your stuff."

"Well, that box does not look familiar."

Wallace sighs and puts away the phone. "Let's take a little field trip, see if we can't jog your memory."

"Fine, but you're gonna have to slow your ass down." Weevil limps a few steps behind Wallace.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Weevil led Wallace all over campus, retracing his steps of the day he allegedly stole the ID maker.

They popped into the campus radio station during Piz's interview with Keith Mars and Vinnie Van Lowe. Weevil checked under the console, where he changed a fuse, much to Piz's dismay, but found nothing changed and they quickly headed to their next destination.

Weevil butted into Russ Marchant's office, without explanation, and described his actions of the day in question. Before they left the workmen's compensation officer's area, Weevil added some untrue details to his story to make the smarmy college employee squirm. Satisfied with his torment, Weevil escorted Wallace to two cute girls' dorm room.

Weevil made small talk with the one girl, Lauren, before checking under their sink. All of the cleaning supplies that were there when Weevil worked on their drain were gone. Realizing, Weevil's prints were probably lifted from the items under the sink, Wallace glanced around the dorm room for anything else that looked suspicious. Wallace didn't notice anything unusual but Weevil recognized Lauren's roommate, in pictures, as the cute girl from Veronica's criminology class. They quickly left the room and called Veronica.

Veronica's cell phone rings while she studies at the help desk in the library. She doesn't bother looking at the caller ID. "Yeah."

"Hey V, I think Weevil and I found something." Wallace says anxiously.

"Papa Bear, you better stop solving all these crimes or I'm gonna have to start payin' you." Veronica smiles with pride.

"I'm countin' on it to be retroactive."

"Ha! Don't hold your breath." She laughs.

"Weevil retraced his steps throughout campus and when we got to these two smokin' girls' dorm, where he fixed their drain, everything he moved out from under the sink was gone."

Veronica perks up and finishes Wallace train-of-thought. "So they got his prints off the stuff he moved and, wah-lah, he's magically left prints on the ID maker box do-hickey."

"Yep." Wallace nods. "The one hot girl was a girl Weevil flirted with in your criminology class. Jennie somethin'."

"Huh." Veronica thinks over this information.

"How do we prove it was Jennie?" Wallace asks looking at Weevil.

"Was there anything in Jennie's room that may suggest she had helpers?" Veronica asks, tapping her fingers on her cheek.

"She had a ton of pictures all over her room."

"Bingo." Veronica smiles. "We have to get back into that room and find a connection between Jennie and the other fake ID people." She pauses anticipating Wallace's next question. "I just happen to have a copy of Hearst's master key set and I can pick a lock like nobody's business."

"How did you... no wait, I don't want to know." Wallace shakes his head.

Veronica turns to her library computer and types on the keyboard masterfully. "There are two Jennifer's in my criminology class." She clicks the mouse a few times. "Oh shit. I can't get in. Okay, I need to talk to Mac to find out Jennie and her roommates schedule so Logan and I can get in that dorm room and look around. Good work Wallace. I'll be in touch." She hangs up.

Wallace hangs up his phone and looks at Weevil. Weevil is leaning against the hallway taking pressure off his bad leg. "V said she has a master key set."

Weevil shakes his head in disbelief. "Blondie probably copied my keys when I went away for my cousin's wedding. What she need them for?"

"She wants her and Logan to get into their dorm room..." Wallace nods in the direction of the dorm they just visited. "...try and find Jennie's helpers."

Weevil nods in understanding. "Now what?"

"She's going to talk to Mac to get the girls' schedules and she'll get back to us. I'll call you when she calls me, I have to go class in a half hour." Wallace turns and walks down the hallway.

Weevil yells down the hall toward Wallace. "What the hell am I supposed to do until you and V get your shit together?" He rubs his hand over his bald head and sighs.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica hangs up with Mac and is concentrating on the computer screen when Logan walks up to the Library help desk.

"I can see smoke coming from you ears, you shouldn't have to think that hard." Logan jokes as he puts his books on the desk in between him and his wife and presents a single red tulip to Veronica.

She tears her attention from the computer screen and smiles at her husband. Her smile grows when she sees his gift.

Veronica takes the somewhat limp tulip in her fingers, smells it and looks up at Logan's face. "Did you just pick this from a flower garden in the quad?"

He smiles. "Maybe." She laughs.

"I was just going to call you."

"You need some Logan lovin'?" He smirks.

"Wallace and Weevil caught a break with the ID case. You better watch out, Team W..." She crinkles her face in puzzlement. "Team W... um..."

"Fenarro?" Logan asks with a raised eyebrow.

Veronica snaps her fingers and points at Logan. "Team Fenarro, yes. Team Fenarro are a tough team. Watch out Team Echnell has some competition."

Logan rolls his eyes. "So, you were going to call me for naughty naked time and..." He motions to continue with his hand.

"...And you and I have to go search a girl's room to identify her partners in crime."

Logan is about to butt in but she holds up her hand and continues. "I am the only one that can ID Sylvia Plath and hot Jennie from my criminology class. You will be there to make sure I don't over do it. You can be the muscle..." She waggles her eyebrows at Logan with a smirk. "…_and_ the eye candy."

"The burden I bear."

"I'm finished my shift in ten minutes, you want to go to the dark, third floor for some naughty naked time until we can get into hot Jennie's room?"

"Like you have to ask."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Oh. Oh. Here comes hot Jennie. Kiss me." Veronica says as she fists Logan's shirt and pulls him toward her.

Logan is leaning against the wall with one arm supporting his weight and closes the space between him and Veronica, memorizing her features. He plays the part of kisser and touches her lips with his mouth lightly, cupping her cheek with his hand. He quickly deepens their kiss and presses Veronica up against the wall.

Veronica releases Logan's shirt from her grip and pushes on his chest. "Whoa." She breathes heavily and wipes her mouth. "That was some kiss. I think hot Jennie's gone now, you disguised us well." She chuckles and steps out from under his arm and over to Lauren and Jennie's dorm room, checking for unwanted witnesses.

Logan follows Veronica to the door and leans his shoulder against the wall to cover her as she picks the door lock. "You don't have a key to this door?"

Veronica expertly picks the lock and turns the knob, hearing the latch click open. She stands and walks in Jennie's room. "I do but not with me. Plus, I can pick a lock quicker than I can use a key."

The couple enters the room and Logan shuts the door behind them. "What are we looking for?"

"This." Veronica glances over most of the photos and sees a photo of Jennie with a bunch of friends skiing.

Logan swiftly looks over the room and turns to see what caught Veronica's attention. He steps closer to analyze the ski photo.

"There's our Sylvia Plath." She points to the girl she and Mac saw in the food court. "Hot Jennie." Veronica points out Jennie then points to the guys in the picture. "I bet one of these guys is Honus Wagner."

"Not that guy, that's vampire Leon. He reprograms the cards. Wallace and I got the whole scoop on cryptography until he noticed his files were stolen." Logan backs away from Veronica and looks at the other pictures in the room. "Funny, I didn't hear about any robberies targeting mechanical engineering students." He focuses on a photo of Jennie in a bikini. "Honey, why do you always call this girl hot Jennie?"

Veronica takes the photo out of the frame and lays it flat on the table to take a picture of it. "Weevil was flirting with her while I was doing my Criminology presentation. She's the one that heard Weevil's tales of gang-life." Veronica snaps the picture and replaces it in it's frame, like it was untouched. "Wallace made the comment she was smokin' hot."

Veronica looks around the room, satisfied they have what they need and shoves Logan out the door.

"I'm not seein' it." Logan says softly as Veronica closes the door behind them and they leave the area without being noticed.

"That's because you only have eyes for me, Dear." She smiles and laces her fingers with his.

"Now, hot Veronica, how we gonna ID the others?"

"You leave that to me."

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Dick is sitting by Logan and Veronica's pool, dangling his foot in the water, enjoying the cool California night, a cold beer and a freshly rolled joint.

Big Dick's presence in Neptune has not been easy for Dick. Every time he looks at his dad, he's taken back to memories of his childhood of torturing Cassidy and with each memory, Dick feels more responsible for his brother's death.

Logan walks down the stairs with Backup at his heels and rounds the corner into the kitchen to get a cold beer from the fridge. As he shuts the refrigerator door, something catches his eye outside. All of the lights on the first floor are turned off with the exception of a few nightlights, the house is dark and something is moving out by the pool.

"Backup, what's out by the pool, Boy?" Logan whispers, walking to the back door.

Backup leads the way to the door and starts barking at the movement poolside.

Logan sees the dark form of Dick when he approaches the door and hushs Backup. "It's Dick, Backup. Quiet." He leans down and pats Backup's side. "Good boy."

He opens the door and Backup bolts out to greet Dick with a growl and a sniff then lies down next to the blonde surfer.

"Dick? Whatcha doin' out here? You scared the shit outta me." Logan says and sits down near Dick on the patio.

"Sorry, Dude." Dick says solemnly, offering Logan the roach of his almost finished joint.

"No thanks. You alright, man?" Logan asks cautiously.

"Yeah. My dad's in town, you know, and he's such a prick."

Logan nods in agreement, letting Dick vent.

"I've been thinkin' a lot about Beaver. Dude, I miss him."

"I do too, Dick."

"The night he jumped off the roof, did you, like, try and stop him?"

Logan is silent, trying to gather his thoughts but Dick continues.

"I duct-taped him to his bike, his feet to the pedals. He was maybe ten, and I just left him out there on the cul-de-sac. Forgot about him for hours. I went outside, and there he was, still riding around in circles." Dick sniffs, wiping tears away from his eyes.

Logan doesn't know what to say to make Dick feel better. He sips his beer and listens to Dick sniffle in the quiet of the night.

After a few minutes, Logan playfully punches Dick in the arm. "Tomorrow, we'll catch a few waves. We'll get you back on a board. You'll see things clear."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds sweet."

"Where's Mac tonight?"

"Where else? Studying." Dick says and finishes his beer. "This summer, Dude, I'm gonna get her on a board again."

"She'll probably pick up surfing like that..." Logan snaps. "...and surf us both out of the water."

"Dude, that would be fuckin' hot." Dick grins wide and looks at Logan.

"Yeah." Logan grins and clanks his bottle to Dick's beer bottle in agreement.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Wallace walks up to the Library help desk and slaps a printout of hot Jennie's photo on the desk dramatically. "You know, I didn't think you and Logan left the bedroom when you went to Aspen this winter." Wallace says with a big grin.

"No, we left the bedroom but that was just so we could christen the living room and the kitchen and the dining room table..." Veronica teases.

"Stop! Stop right now!" Wallace covers his ears and makes a sour face.

Wallace lowers his hands from his ears and Veronica continues. "...the bear skin rug..."

"V! STOP!" Wallace says loudly and shhhhhs can be heard from every direction. Veronica smiles with glee.

"I guess you saw my latest creation?" She points a highlighter at the photo lying on the desk. Its Jennie's photo of Aspen under the title 'Do You Know These People?' with a caption at the bottom 'I met this great group of people from Hearst skiing over Christmas break, but I didn't get their names, and I'd like to track them down. If you know who they are, please e-mail vmars at aol dot com.'

"How could I miss it? Did you tape them to every surface on campus?"

"Was it too much?" She smirks. "I think I'm making some people very nervous."

"I'm nervous and I didn't even do anything."

Veronica looks over Wallace shoulder. "Don't look now but I think your stalker is checking out your ass."

"What?" Wallace whips around and sees his possible stalker act like he's looking for a book. "That's it. I'm gonna tell him I'm not interested." Wallace stomps over the stalker, irritated.

The stalker shoves the book on the shelf wherever there's a spot and tries to hurry away but Wallace grabs his arm before he can leave the aisle.

"Do I know you?" Wallace asks impatiently.

The stalker guy stares at Wallace blankly. "Um..." He looks around to make sure they can't be overheard and lowers his voice. "Are you familiar with the Castle?"

"I've heard of it."

"Wallace Fennel, I've been authorized to inform you that you've been tapped for admission. If you tell anyone, your invitation will be rescinded, and there will be consequences. Do you accept?"

Wallace stares at him.

/tbc


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 41

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4507

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See photos of Parker's lingerie at my livejournal account ( h t t p : / / christykq dot livejournal and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 41**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.19 Weevils Woble But They Don't Go Down**

**Late May 2007: 33 weeks pregnant**

"LLLOOOGGGAAANNN!" Veronica yells from the bathtub. "I need your help." She sings trying not to alarm her overprotective husband. "LLLLLLLLogan. LoGGGGGGGGGan. LogaNNNNNNN" She sings, splashing her foot in the tub.

"You need my help?" Logan laughs, appearing at the bathroom door, amused at the sight he sees in the bathroom.

Veronica is wearing a bikini top and nothing else, sitting on the edge of the tub with shaving cream sporadically smeared on her thighs from her hip to her knee and a razor in her hand.

She grins at her husband. "Hi Honey. I kind of need your help. We're going to the beach and I desperately need to shave my legs but I can't reach or see most of the areas that need to be shaved.

"No way." He shakes his head from side to side rapidly. "I have to shave my face every fuckin' day, I'm not going to shave your legs for you too."

"But, Honey, I'm going to look like a yeti. I'm hairy and gross." Veronica whines.

Logan walks over to the edge of the tub, looking over the situation in front of him. "You can't reach your feet, Babe?"

"No." She demonstrates and he laughs.

"How do you tie your shoes?"

"I've been wearing slip-on shoes for the last month and a half."

Logan is surprised he hasn't noticed her footwear or her lack of flexibility because of her pregnancy. "I'm not good at shaving. I cut myself, like, every fucking morning."

Veronica tilts her head and bats her eyelashes.

"How 'bout we call Mac to help?"

"You really don't think you'll be able to shave my legs without cutting me multiple times?"

Logan huffs. "Fine, but it's going to take me forever."

"Consider it a bonding experience."

"Am I going to need more than one razor?" Logan looks at her body considering the amount of skin he's going to be shaving.

"Get a second one, the pack's right there." She points to the razors on the counter. "I'm borderline yeti territory, you might want to get third one."

"You use shaving cream on your legs?"

"Yep."

"What about downstairs?" He points at her pelvis.

"You can put Nair down there."

Logan shrugs and steps in the tub, looking at his wife, bewildered. "Where do I start?"

"How 'bout start at my thighs and work down." Veronica suggests.

Logan sighs loudly, armed with a razor in one hand and the shaving cream in the other. "Okay, Babe, here goes nothing."

He covers her legs with shaving cream generously, stretching each leg out in front of him and making an extra effort to touch every inch of her skin, sensually.

"I think I read in Teen People that a clean leg shave will make that special man sit up and take notice."

"I read in FHM that men like bare breasts."

"Interesting. I did not know that. Bare breasts, you say? Hmm." Veronica watches Logan bite on his lower lip, concentrating on his task and she holds back a laugh.

Taking his time, Logan carefully scrapes the foam off of Veronica's skin, using short strokes and a steady hand.

"All done." He admires his work and smiles proudly. "With only one tiny knick." He looks to his wife for praise. "Not bad, huh?"

She hands him another razor. "Great job, Honey. Now, do my back?"

"That's what Nair is for, Dear." Logan says as he steps out of the tub, dries off his feet and walks out of the room.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is scanning the beach for his very pregnant wife and her best friend from his floating surfboard. He's tired from surfing for the last few hours and the sun slowly beating on his black wet suit.

Wallace needed to try out his Sea Monkey remote control plane before his final next week and invited Veronica to help out while Logan, Dick and Mac surfed.

Currently, Dick is teaching Mac how to surf in the shallow water and Mac looks like she's having a good time and catching on nicely.

Logan notices a flash of blonde hair in the parking lot and immediately smiles, riding the first wave into to the beach to meet his wife and her best friend.

Wallace pops the trunk open of his car and a wave of fumes escape of the vehicle.

"Geez, what does that thing run on, nail polish?" Veronica covers her nose and mouth and steps back from the car into cleaner air.

Wallace carefully lifts the model airplane out of the car. "It's a methanol-oil mixture."

"That's why I drive a Saturn hybrid."

"Which you haven't driven in weeks." Wallace counters as he grabs the container of fuel.

"I can't fit in the Saturn anymore." Veronica points to her obvious pregnant belly and lifts her beach chair out of the trunk.

Wallace throws Veronica's beach bag over his shoulder and slams the hatchback door shut as they head for the beach.

"I saw Beth Turner yesterday on campus. She looked good." Wallace says to his best friend.

"Good enough to get back with her?"

"Yeah." Wallace smiles at the thought. "I told her I would call her when I get back from Africa. She seemed impressed that I was doing something constructive with my summer and not fuckin' around."

Veronica nods. "I'm impressed." She smiles at her best friend.

Logan meets them on the beach path with his wet suit hanging from his waist and his surfboard in his hand. "Good afternoon." He smiles at his wife and kisses her lips quickly as he takes her beach chair from her hand.

"Hello. How are the waves?"

"Good but I'm ready to lay on the beach with you now."

Veronica smiles and directs her attention to Wallace. "Hey, you never told me what happened with your whole man-crush thing."

Logan laughs. "Wallace has a man crush? The man crush isn't me, is it? Most people find me irresistible."

"Some guy following him around campus. Is it Logan?" Veronica teases.

"I thought you decided on the flattered and non-judgmental bandana." Logan says.

"All right, now, it was... nothing, you know? It was just nothing."

"Uh huh. What are you keeping from us, Papa Bear?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it." Veronica demands.

"Do you know what the Castle is?"

"I've heard of it." Logan speaks up.

"It's Hearst's version of Skull and Bones. They tapped me to join."

"Is that good? Are you going to do it?"

"It's all secretive and shit. I'm not allowed to tell anyone I've been asked to pledge or I'm out." Wallace explains.

"I guess you're not doing it then?" Veronica infers.

"I would but I think it's a one-time offer and I'm going to Africa. I can't have that shit to worry about while I'm on a different continent trying to do good in the world."

Veronica nods in understanding.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Can we be done now? I'm exhausted." Mac complains.

Dick leans on the surfboard in between them, floating on the water at their knees and kisses Mac. "Dude, you did great today."

Mac blushes. "Thanks. I want to try this again but I'm finished now."

"Okay." Dick picks up the surfboard and takes Mac's hand. "Let's go."

As they walk to their beach blanket, Dick fidgets in his wet suit. "Man, this new wet suit's like a cheap motel. No ballroom." He snaps the wet suit at his crotch.

"Nice." Mac shakes her head.

"You look pretty damn cute in my old surf shirt." He eyes her up and down. "You want to wear that later on when we can be alone?" Dick smacks Mac's ass and makes her jump slightly.

Mac stays silent but smiles.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan stabs his board in the sand as Veronica unfolds her beach chair and stands at the chair, staring at it, figuring out how to sit in the very low chair.

Logan notices her dilemma and offers her both of his hands for assistance.

She smiles at her husband, takes his hands and slowly lowers to the chair. "Thanks Babe. I didn't think about how low this chair is when I grabbed it earlier." Logan laughs and lowers himself to his wife's level and kisses her on her forehead.

"I love you." He looks at her belly and back to her face again. "Your wearing your swimsuit again." Logan whispers. "You know what that does to me." He kisses her lips with a chaste kiss and stands.

"Snookums, can you turn me so I can see the maiden voyage of the Sea Monkey?" Veronica bats her eyelashes.

"Sure." Logan lifts the beach chair and Veronica off the ground a few inches and drops them down in the sand in a different direction. "Good?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Dick and Mac approach Veronica and their base camp on the beach. "Hey." Dick sees Veronica's shiny, freshly shaved legs. "What's up, hot legs? Ow!"

"Score one for Teen People." Logan says under his breath.

Veronica laughs. "Hi guys, Wallace is just about to launch his plane's first flight."

"Cool." Dick says as he hands Mac a towel and peels off his wet suit.

Logan throws his wetsuit to the sand and sits next to Veronica on a towel waiting to watch the Sea Monkey take off.

Dick wipes his palms on his bare legs. "I'm so nervous. This is totally knotting up my inner nerd."

"Wait, you have an inner one?" Mac laughs as Dick pushes her playfully over into the sand.

Wallace sets the plane down on an open spot of sand, takes a deep breath and pushes a few buttons, watching the plane lift off the sand.

Veronica watches the plane closely, clapping.

Logan smiles. "Wohoo."

Wallace watches the plane anxiously as the Sea Monkey soars, suddenly the plane banks and the engine fails. The Sea Monkey lands roughly on the sand, down the beach.

"D'oh!" Dick says quietly and runs to rescue the model airplane.

"Oops." Mac winces.

Dick protectively stands over Wallace's plane while Wallace meets him at the Sea Monkey's landing spot. "Nice plane, Dude."

"Thanks." Wallace cautiously examines his final project and Dick returns to the blanket.

The four friends relax and enjoy some free time together after a stressful dead week and before a crazy week of finals approaches.

Wallace successfully repaired the Sea Monkey and joined his friends for a few beers and some relaxation before they collected their belongings and left the beach at nightfall.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is flirting with Logan across the library from her desk via Instant Messenger before she has to go to her doctor's office for her twice-weekly stress test. He's supposed to be studying and she's expected to be stamping book cards but sending Logan dirty messages is much more fun.

On Veronica's desktop a second window shows hot Jennie's Aspen picture with most of the students' names and ID card aliases typed on the photo.

Hot Jennie's name is Jennie Budosh, also known as Anne Sexton and Patrick Nickerson has his arm around Jennie in the photo. His alias is Niehls Bohr.

Veronica found out, after about two minutes of online research, that Patrick Nickerson was from Marietta Georgia, the same town where they make the Magneta-corp machine and his dad is an executive at Magneta-corp.

Veronica looks up from a naughty message when she hears a throat clear nearby. She peers up to see Patrick Nickerson and hot Jennie standing at the Library help desk. Over their shoulder, Logan is out of his seat and is making his way over to the library desk.

"I guess you know who I am by now." Patrick says softly.

Logan slides behind the desk next to Veronica as she responds. "Wild guess. Patrick Nickerson."

"There's some people we want you to meet." Patrick says looking from Veronica to Logan and back to Veronica again.

Veronica looks at Logan and he nods slightly as he helps her off her stool and they follow Jennie and Patrick to a large separate library room.

In the room, on the other side of a large table are eight students, including Sylvia Plath, vampire Leon, and Honus Wagner. Jennie and Patrick shut the door behind Logan and Veronica then walk to the far side of the table and sit. Logan pulls out a chair and Veronica sits while Logan stands behind her.

"I guess you're all asking yourself why I called this meeting." She jokes and looks at the other students' faces. None of the other people in the room recognize her humor. "What? That's comedy gold."

Patrick speaks to the room. "She knows about my dad's company."

"And I know that Leon's cryptography research wasn't really stolen. Let's see, one guy to steal the machine..." Veronica points at Patrick then Leon. "One guy to program it..." She points to the group as a whole. "...And everyone to point the finger at the ex-con maintenance guy." Veronica gets out her cell phone. "...And the injustice league strikes again."

"Who are you calling?" Patrick asks nervously.

"The surgeon general."

"She's calling her dad, the Sheriff." Jennie speaks up.

"Good call, Jennie. See, you're not here just for your looks." Veronica smarts and Logan snorts in disagreement, quietly.

"Hang up. Please. We can work this out. Yeah, you can be one of us." Patrick begs.

"Is this where you turn me into a vampire?" She glances at the other students.

"Watch Leon." Logan says softly so only Veronica can hear him. She smiles.

"We can make it worth your while."

Veronica punches a button on her phone and lays it down on the table. "All right, I'm listening."

"So, what is that maintenance guy paying you, anyway?"

"Cash."

"Don't turn us in and you could have your very own Hearst ID." Patrick offers.

"Oh, I have one, thanks."

"This one is the everlasting gobstopper of spending money. You'll never have to pay for another textbook, another ticket to a campus performance, another meal." Patrick entices.

"Assuming I want to eat meals in the Food Court for the rest of my life? Besides, you're lying. You don't have the machine. You left it in the locker next to Mr. Navarro's."

"There's a third one." Jennie declares.

"I've already programmed it." Leon adds.

"The only reason we got busted is because we used stupid aliases. We get new cards, generic names, and we don't get caught again." Patrick explains.

"You're a scholarship kid, right?" Jennie smirks.

"Yeah, that must be pretty tough, paying for all those meals, textbooks." Patrick says with sarcastically with mock compassion.

Veronica drums her fingers on the table. "It was difficult, but I'm married now and hubby, here..." She points her thumb over her shoulder at Logan. "...is independently wealthy." Logan waves obnoxiously. "Which is why a bunch of kids who can afford to ski in Aspen getting their kicks by ripping off my school and blaming it on the nearest kid from the wrong side of the tracks pisses me off so much." Veronica gets up from the table, grabbing her phone.

"You think that ski picture is proof?" Patrick asks anxiously. "That doesn't prove anything."

Veronica holds out her phone and punches a couple of buttons.

"But this conversation does." Veronica says as she replays their conversation back. When Patrick's voice is heard Veronica points to him then herself when her voice comes through the speakers. "Is this where you turn me into a vampire?" "We can make it worth your while."

Veronica switches off the recording.

"I won't bore you with the rest, but I'll bet it means jail time. Or, if you'd prefer, you can go throw yourself at the mercy of the campus police. I'm sure they'll have more mercy for you than my dad, particularly when he finds that third machine in one of your dorm rooms."

Abigail scoffs. "Like we'd keep it in a dorm room."

Logan smiles at the brilliance that is his wife and her mad methods of persuasion.

"Shh." Leon hushes Abigail.

"If I don't hear that the charges against my client have been dropped by tomorrow noon, I'm taking everything I've got to the finest law-enforcement organization in Balboa County." She looks at all of the students' guilty faces. "And try and keep it down in here, okay?" Veronica puts her finger to her lips. "It's the library."

Logan pulls Veronica's chair out for her and helps her from her seat. They walk out of the room and Veronica dials Weevil. "Weevil, I need you to get to the engineering lab right away. I think they're hiding a third box there, one that's functioning. I don't want the ski patrol to destroy it."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is flipping through the channels, lounging on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table.

"Dude." Dick comes in the back door of the house.

Backup is off the floor at Logan's feet in an instant growling at the intruder, keeping Dick at the threshold.

"Dude, call off Backup, I have to show you this." Dick says watching Backup.

"Backup. Come here." Logan commands.

Backup returns to his spot at Logan's feet.

Dick steps into the room, holding his laptop. "Man, I'm not sure if I should show you this." He sits next to Logan on the sofa and cues the laptop to play.

"What is it?"

"Well, you have to see it. I can't say the words out loud. Just don't kill the messenger, Dude."

Logan hits the space bar and a video starts. It is of him and Veronica on Piz's bed. On the screen, the video shows Logan sitting on Piz's bed and a blonde girl walks to him, straddles his legs and he opens her shirt, giving her chest all of his attention.

From the camera angle, Veronica cannot be recognized and her chest is not exposed. Luckily, there is no sound to this video and, as far as, sex videos go, this is _extremely_ mild.

Dick points to the newlyweds on screen. "That's Veronica."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I was there." Logan snaps, biting his fingernail trying to will his blood pressure to a normal level as he watches himself obviously bringing his wife to a climax.

"Damn..." Dick watches, on the video, to Logan's reaction to Piz's interruption. "...Dude, someone walked in on you before you got to cum. That tot-… Oh Fuck!"

Just as Logan and Dick watch the video version of Logan yell at someone off camera, the video cuts to a raunchy sex video of Piz and Parker in Piz's bed.

This time, Parker can be seen clearly getting fucked from behind by Piz. Parker is on all fours, facing the camera and is wearing a black shelf bra, which accentuates her large, jiggling breasts and black, crotchless lace panties and garters. Piz is naked but Parker is definitely on display in this revealing video.

On the bedside table, lines of cocaine on a mirror and a Ziploc bag of pot, a bowl and a lighter are unmistakably visible.

Logan is furious. Not only was he and his wife taped without their knowledge but their friend, Parker, was spotlighted and exhibited in an extremely embarrassing and humiliating way.

"Where did you get this?" Logan seethes.

"It's going around in an email. You think Parker knew that there's a camera in the room?"

"No." Logan says through clenched teeth.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan throws open the double doors leading into the Hearst Food Court and stomps across the eating area and into the campus radio station.

Piz is sitting at the console with his earphones on talking into the microphone, unaware of Logan's presence.

Logan whips off Piz's earphones, picking him up out of his seat with fury and slams Piz into a large cabinet. Logan punches him in the stomach with a solid shot then hits him in the face.

Piz shoves Logan off of him and Logan lands on the radio console, in the middle of the room, as Piz tries to run away. Logan grabs the back of his shirt and tosses him against the glass between the studio and the producers' booth. Piz turns and misses landing a hit, on Logan, by a mile. Logan pounds into his stomach, lifting him off the ground slightly with each punch.

Piz pushes his attacker back, off-balance, Logan lands on the console and Piz runs for the door. Logan trudges after him. "Come back here you little shit!"

Piz surprises Logan from around the corner and sucker punches him in the face. Logan throws Piz up against the wall of records and hits him repeatedly across the face.

Piz slumps as Logan beats at his ribs and finishes his assault with a strong cross to the face. Logan releases his grip on Piz's clothing and lets him fall to the floor, leaving the radio station without looking back.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is sleeping in her bed when her cell phone rings on the bedside table, next to her head.

She answers the phone with a groggy, sleepy voice. "Hello."

"Hi, Honey. Before I left the station, I received word from the campus police that a bunch of kids turned themselves in for those fake IDs."

"Huh. They must have had a collective crisis of conscience." She says without opening her eyes.

"Yeah. I bet that was it." Keith says, knowing his daughter was the reason for the confessions. "You okay, Honey, you sound tired."

"You woke me up out of a dead sleep, Dad."

"It's eight o'clock."

"And? I'm tired. I'm pregnant. I sleep. End of story." Veronica snaps.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep then. Good night, sleep tight."

"G'Night." Veronica snaps her phone closed with her eyes still shut and drops her cell phone off the end of her fingertips onto the bedside table just as the phone rings again.

She sits up in bed slightly, searching for her phone and answers with frustration in her voice. "What?"

"Geez, hello to you too, V." Weevil snaps.

"Good news. You're a free man, Eli Navarro." She's awake now. "They confessed. You find anything in the lab?"

"Yeah. I got the machine right here in my hands, but it looks like it's been fucked with so it probably doesn't work anymore." Weevil says as he looks at the striped screws and the marks on the metal casing.

"It was worth a shot. Why don't you bring it into the office tomorrow and I'll have someone look at it. See if it really works or not."

"Alright. Thanks, V." Weevil says looking at the metal ID making machine. "Hey, I forget. Who owes who now?"

"Uh, you owe me, clearly."

"You sure about that?" Weevil asks.

"Not really." Veronica smiles sleepily. "Night, Weevil. Bye." She throws her phone on the bedside table as Logan appears at the bedroom door.

The knuckles on his right hand are very bloody and marks from Piz's few landed punches are beginning to show. "Veronica... there's something you should know."

Veronica slides out of bed quickly and walks toward Logan as he makes his way to the end of their bed.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Veronica asks as she carefully scans his body for damage.

"There's a video of us going around..." Logan says as Veronica touches his cut lip softly.

"WHAT!" Veronica's mouth drops open. "What? When?" She sits next to Logan on the edge of the bed.

"It's very mild and you can't even see you at all. No nudity or anything." Logan tries to sugar coat the bad news, turning toward his wife and speaking softly. "It was the day we were waiting for Wallace in his room and we were on Piz's bed."

Veronica stares straight-ahead. "Piz walked in on us." She glances at her husband, remembering the events of that afternoon. "We didn't even shed our clothes. Piz didn't see anything."

"I know. And neither did the camera." Logan smiles and touches her cheek, reassuringly. "There's no sound to the video either so it's really not going to be the talk of the town. It's practically rated G, but Parker's..." He looks into Veronica's eyes before he continues. "…that's going to get so many hits on YouTube, it's going to crash their system."

"So Parker and Piz made a video?" Veronica asks confused.

Logan turns his body toward Veronica and explains. "Right after you cum, the video cuts to Parker and Piz. Parker is in some racy, black number, getting it from behind and she is facing the camera for the whole world to see her in all her glory."

"Oh God. How awful." Veronica turns toward Logan. "And how does that explain why you're all beat up?"

"Um..." He attempts to bite his swollen lip and stops. "...I kind of blew a gasket when I saw that we were taped without our knowledge and then I saw Parker on screen and I knew she didn't know about the camera either..." Logan lowers his voice, looks at the floor and clears his throat, guiltily. "...I kind of… maybe… hit Piz once or twice."

"Just once or twice?" Veronica asks skeptically, raising his chin with her finger to look her husband in the eye.

He glances at his wife quickly and looks away again. "Maybe more."

"Are we going to be paying for Piz's hospital bills?"

Logan speaks, barely audible. "Maybe."

Veronica sighs with frustration and touches a cut above his eye cautiously.

He winces and darts away from her hand. "Ow."

Veronica touches his cut lip.

He moves from her fingertips. "Ow."

She picks up his hand and kisses one bloody knuckle.

He flinches. "Ow."

She kisses another knuckle.

"Ow."

Another one.

"Ow."

A fourth knuckle.

"Ow."

She smiles and kisses Logan's lip at the location of the cut.

"Ow."

Veronica stretches and kisses the cut above his eye.

"Ow."

She kisses the end of his nose.

"Ow."

She kisses his lips, right in the center of his mouth, far away from his cut.

"Ow."

She giggles. "Is there anywhere I can kiss you that won't hurt?"

"The end of my dick."

She laughs and pushes him down on the bed to test his pain threshold.

/tbc


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 42

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5341

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended. Transcripts from Indigo Mantoya at twiztv dot com.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 42**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**During 3.20 The Bitch Is Back**

**End of May 2007: 34 weeks pregnant**

Veronica is in Logan's arms, enjoying the euphoria of afterglow when Logan breaks the silence. "Do you want to watch the video?"

"Huh?" Veronica opens her eyes and thinks about Logan's question for a split second. "Um, I guess I should see what everyone is going to be talking about at school."

"Our video is pretty lame, from the camera's point-of-view but..." He exhales. "...I really feel bad for Parker."

"Okay, well, I guess I should watch this video. Let's go. Parker and Piz are going to need our help and we have finals to study for." Veronica gets up from the bed and retrieves her robe from the closet. Logan stays in bed.

"Um, I don't know if I should really... um... show my face around them today. I'm pissed at Piz. Who the fuck does he think he is taping his girlfriend without her knowing it. That's fucked up." Logan's volume elevates as he talks, his anger simmering just below the surface.

"Come on, I'll clean up your cuts." Veronica says sympathetically.

Logan groans. "I hate getting my cuts cleaned." He whimpers.

"Well, we need to get moving and go show our support for Parker, at least, and get to the bottom of this insanity."

"Well... I guess..." Logan whines softly and crawls out of bed slowly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Before Logan viewed the video, Dick showed Mac and Mac raced to her roommate's side for emotional support.

When Dick showed Logan the emailed video last night and Logan's first instinct was to go beat the pulp out of Piz for making the video without Parker's or his and Veronica's knowledge. It was stupid, irrational and reactionary. By the time Logan returned to the house after Piz's beat down and told Veronica about the video, it was well after midnight.

After Veronica watched the video, early this morning, she called Mac.

"Hey, how's Parker doing?" Veronica asks with a soft tone.

"Not well. She hasn't even seen the video yet and her cell is ringing off the hook. Mostly frat guys she met in the past year, wanting some Parker action." Mac explains quietly.

Veronica sighs loudly. "Did you hear what Logan did, last night?"

"Dick told me he showed Logan the video and he stormed off out of the house in a frenzy. How bad is it?"

"Oh, I haven't seen Piz yet but, if memory serves me right, when Logan takes his frustration out on someone's face, it's not pretty. I'll be over to Benes Hall to see Parker soon. I think I need to talk to Piz too."

"Okay."

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica knocks lightly on Mac and Parker's dorm door and waits patiently for someone to answer. Logan is standing behind her with his head down, regretfully.

Mac opens the door a crack to peek out. "Hey." She ushers Veronica and Logan into the room quickly and shuts the door.

Parker is under the covers, in her bed, hugging a stuffed animal and crying.

Veronica walks in the room and immediately goes to Parker's side of the room and sits on the edge of her bed. She touches Parker's arm softly. "Parker, can I get you anything?" Veronica whispers.

Parker nods no against her pillow and cries louder.

"Parker..." Veronica's voice is serious. "Do you think Piz taped you? Do you think he would do something like that?"

"I don't know." Parker croaks and hides her face in her stuffed animal.

Logan goes over to Mac and hands her a disc. "Here's a copy of the video, if Parker wants to see it." He pauses. "Or destroy it." His eyes never meet Mac's. "Has she spoken to Piz yet?"

Mac takes the disc from Logan's hand. "No."

Logan doesn't know where to look in the room and is obviously very uncomfortable. Mac notices his uneasiness and touches his forearm lightly, drawing his attention to her eyes. "I wanted to kill him when I found out too." She says softly as her lip turns up ever so slightly. Logan exhales with a small amount of relief.

"How 'bout I go pick up some ice cream? Would that help?" Veronica asks as she rubs Parker's head and moves the hair out of her face in a very motherly way.

"If I get as big as a cow from the ice cream, everyone will probably stop calling me." Parker says with teary eyes.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Parker, but, I'm afraid, this is going to get worse before it gets better."

"You better get a lot of ice cream then." Parker mumbles and hugs her stuffed dog tighter.

"You got it." Veronica stands and joins Mac and Logan on Mac's side of the room. "Logan, why don't you go buy as many tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream as you can find and I'm gonna go talk to Piz."

Logan grateful for something to do, agrees and the Echolls leave Mac and Parker's dorm room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica knocks and steps back from the door to Piz and Wallace's dorm room, upset that neither is there. She hears Wallace's voice down the hall.

"Slowly, bro." Wallace says as he helps Piz walk to their room.

Veronica looks up the corridor and gasps as Piz's appearance. Wallace is holding up his roommate and Piz's face is badly bruised and cut. Piz's arm is holding his abdomen.

"You got to take it slow." Wallace says as Veronica strides to help.

"How does walking make my ribs hurt?" Piz complains as he looks up and sees Veronica approaching with a look of compassion on her face.

"You should see the other guy. His hands, particularly, I… I tore those things up." Piz jokes and winces at the pain.

The trio slowly move to the men's dorm room and Veronica and Wallace place Piz gently on his bed. Veronica stands in front of Piz with her arms wrapped around her body as Wallace paces the room.

"Did you get my message? Logan will be paying for all your hospital bills." Veronica pauses and analyzes the battered guy in front of her. "Why did you do this, Piz?"

"Huh. I didn't do anything. Logan didn't really give me a reason. He sort of just burst into the deejay booth and started whaling on me." Piz speaks softly, holding his side.

"He's got bruised ribs. His eye's all jacked up." Wallace yells.

"Not... not really helping." Piz says, watching his roommate furiously pace their room.

"Look, you didn't lose a fight, Piz. It was a drive-by, man." Wallace seethes.

"Wait! You don't know about the video?" Veronica looks from Piz to Wallace and back again. Wallace stops pacing and stares at his best friend. Piz looks at Veronica blankly.

"Yeah, I'm on morphine. What?" Piz asks as he touches his cut lip.

"There's a video going around. It was taken right here in this very room. It starts with Logan and I on your bed from the other day when you walked in on us." Veronica pauses before dropping the bomb. "Our video is calm compared to the second part with you and Parker going to town." Veronica watches Piz's face pale and his mouth drop open.

Wallace is dumbfounded by this information.

She continues. "So, um, here's my question: Is this a thing you do that maybe you forgot to mention to Parker?"

Piz is horrified.

"Now is the time to come clean." Veronica states flatly.

Piz stares at her astonished. "You really think I would do that?"

"Honestly, no, I don't think you would do this but we need to find out exactly how this happened." Veronica says in her professional tone.

"So there's an actual video. Well, where did Logan get it?" Piz asks as he looks at his hands.

"I was about to go have a talk with him anyway. So maybe I can get some answers." Wallace heads for the door.

"Wallace." Veronica yells.

Wallace turns back to the room. "Oh, we're having a conversation."

"No, you're not. I'll deal with him." Veronica warns and Wallace concedes, unhappily.

"In the meantime, Wallace get a chair and look up there for a camera. There was no sound in the video, thank God, so you don't have to look for a bug, just a camera."

Wallace does as Veronica instructs, digging around dusty items on a shelf above the door and holds up the camera. "Tah-dah! We have a winner." Wallace holds the camera in his fingertips for Piz and Veronica to see it before he hops down from the chair and hands the camera to Veronica.

"Oh look, there's a serial number." Veronica looks at Wallace with a glimmer in her eye that would make a man twice her size nervous.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan dropped off the tubs of ice cream at Mac and Parker's room and met Veronica at their car.

He opens the passenger door for her with a smile. She looks at Logan and sighs. "He's having trouble breathing because of his ribs. He got five stitches over his eye."

"Only five?" Logan says, his blood begins to boil again.

Veronica sits in the seat and makes herself comfortable as Logan walks around the front of the car and climbs in the driver's side.

"You're a lunatic." Veronica says shaking her head.

Logan shrugs his shoulders and starts the car.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica sits on the sofa in the living room, studying as Logan makes her a sandwich. He hands her a plate filled to the brim with a sandwich, a pile of potato chips, a yogurt and apple slices.

She takes the plate from his hand and tosses a chip in her mouth. "Dick didn't tell you where he got the video?"

Logan joins his wife on the sofa with his own plate of food. "No."

"Is he home now?"

"I would imagine, Mac's with Parker."

"Right. Can you hand me my bag, over there, please?" Veronica asks with a head tilt.

Logan smiles, retrieves her bag and returns to his seat. "Here you go, Dear."

Veronica dials Dick's cell number.

"Hi Honey. What's up?" Dick says happily.

"I was wondering where you got the video?"

"Why, you need some pointers, Ronnie?" Dick chuckles to himself. Veronica is silent.

"Someone emailed it to me."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Dick shrugs.

"Get your computer and bring it over to the house?" Veronica demands.

"I probably deleted..."

"DICK!" Veronica yells into her phone, frustrated.

A few minutes later, Dick comes to the back door with his laptop in his hand.

Backup gets up from his place at Veronica's feet and greets Dick with a growl and a sniff, satisfied with his investigation, he returns to his spot with a 'thud'.

Dick comes into the living room and wiggles in between Veronica and Logan on the sofa with an exaggerated ass shimmy.

Veronica wrinkles her nose up and shuffles out of the way, sitting her notes and book on the coffee table.

Logan pushes Dick's butt out of his face and slides to the end of the sofa. "Dude, if you fuckin' fart, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"One beat down in twenty-four hours isn't enough for you, Fists-of-fury?" Dick snarks as he settles in the middle of the couple and boots his computer up, opening his email.

"That's Mister Fists-of-fury to you, Jackass." Logan responds.

Veronica shoves Dick out of her way and examines his inbox for the email with the video attachment. "Chip Diller? You didn't know it was from Chip Diller?"

"Well, see how many emails I get?" Dick defends. "Dude, I saw that Piz guy today. That's one messed-up Mother Fucker."

"I guess he didn't make the video." Logan mutters.

"Whoops. Your bad. Still, it was a royal beat down. Sometimes a random ass kickin' is a good thing. Keeps everyone else in line." Dick smiles proud.

Veronica looks at his inbox and verifies that Dick does, indeed, receive a lot of emails. "You forwarded it to your whole address book?" She glares at Dick incredulously.

Logan rolls his eyes.

"It was instinct. I always forward porn." He lowers his eyes. "When it's good."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hello, Piz." Parker sniffs.

"Hi, Parker. I wanted to come to see you but I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Piz whispers into the phone. He swallows and continues. "I want you to know I… I had no idea that camera was in our room. I did not put it there and neither did Wallace." Piz pauses, catching his breath. "I… I don't get my… um… kicks from filming my girlfriend… um… without her knowing about it."

Parker sniffs but doesn't say anything.

"Parker, I am truly sorry." Piz sniffles and wipes tears away from his eyes. "I… I… I know… this is difficult… and I'm sorry." Piz cries quietly for a moment.

Parker listens to her boyfriend crying on the phone and that makes her sob harder. "Piz." She hiccups. "That… that video… destroyed me." She sobs freely. "I can't leave… my dorm room." Parker blows her nose. "What am I supposed to do, Piz?" Her voice laced with anger.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Piz, I… I… I don't think I can s-s-see you anymore." She cries.

"No, don't say that, Parker. Please." Piz begs. "Please don't say that."

"I liked you, Piz, but I don't know if I can ever look you in the eye again, even if you didn't have anything to do with that fucking camera."

"I'm sorry." Piz sobs into the phone and hangs up.

Parker snaps her phone shut and sobs into her pillow.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica tapped the keys of her keyboard rapidly. "Come on, baby, tell me what I want to know." She talks to her computer, willing it to perform efficiently.

A website pops up on her screen showing a list of characteristics describing the small spy camera found in Wallace and Piz's room. Near the bottom of the list, an address and phone number of an online store is shown. _Purchased at SpyWorld? Can you get anymore cliché?_

Veronica reaches for her phone without taking her eyes off the computer screen. "Hey, Mac."

"Hey."

"Do you have a minute to get into a website for me and look through their files for receipts from April?"

"Sure."

"I'm sending you the link right now. I need to know who bought this camera from this website. I'm adding the serial number of the camera to the email too."

Logan walks through the room and hears Veronica's end of the conversation.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Mac says quickly and hangs up.

Veronica closes her phone and stretches to put her cell phone on the coffee table. She scoots to the edge of the sofa and pushes herself off the couch_. I swear I'm installing a toilet right in the sofa the next kid I have. _

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Logan bellows from behind his desk in their home office.

"Yeah, I'll get back to that as soon as Mac sends me the name of the person that purchased the mini camera."

She returns from the restroom, settles in and adjusts the sofa cushions, making herself comfortable when her computer beeps, alerting her of a new email in her inbox. She smiles and opens the email from Mac. _Damn, you're good MacKenzie._ "Lookey here, Mr. Gorya Sorokin used his Visa card to pay for a tiny, spy camera on April sixteenth." _Dumbass. You always use cash to cover your tracks._ "Some people will never learn." She mumbles.

Veronica prints out the receipt and sends Mac a thank you email.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan and Veronica walk through the Hearst Food Court searching for a table. They hear whispers all around them and Veronica looks around to see nearly everyone is smirking and laughing at her and Logan.

Logan is noticing the same thing as he leans close to her and whispers in her ear. "Honey, I think we have a fan club."

"There's Chip." She says over her shoulder toward Logan.

"Chip." Veronica stands tall and prepares herself for a rude comment.

Chip is sitting with three frat brothers and looks up from his pizza.

Veronica looks over the other guys and back to Chip. "Moment of your time?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Chip taunts with a big grin.

Logan steps forward, standing just over Veronica's shoulder and lowers his voice. "My wife asked for a moment of your time." Logan leans on his hand on the table and clenches his jaw, getting right in Chip's face. "Now, move your fuckin' ass."

"It's a cluster of morons. Don't worry. They'll let you back in." Veronica says humorlessly.

Chip chuckles nervously but doesn't move from his spot.

"Could you put your head up your ass before they stuck the egg in there, or is this new?" Veronica says irritated.

"What do you want?" Chip's demeanor changing from cocky to scared.

"Who sent you that video?" Logan asks with a low voice.

"Don't know, don't care." Chip makes an attempt to be nonchalant but he comes off more anxious.

Logan bends down further, getting in Chip's personal space and grabs his shirt. "You don't care now. But holy shit, are you gonna care when Veronica starts to get her revenge on. You'll be doing all sorts of caring." Logan jerks upright, spins on her heel and walks off, tugging Veronica by the hand close behind.

Logan stops at a nearby table and pulls a chair out for Veronica. Before her butt hits the seat, Chip is standing at their table.

"Um, you weren't really serious about getting your revenge on, were you?" Chip stutters.

"We'll see, won't we." Veronica says with confidence.

"Gory Sorokin." Chips whispers so softly, Veronica almost didn't hear him. She and Logan share a glance and Chip is gone from the dining area.

"So, should I guess tonight the lady will be having… um… Italian?" Logan smirks.

"Oh yes. Either baked ziti or spaghetti carbonara, please." She settles in her seat and opens a notebook to study while Logan buys dinner.

"Rich boy leave you all by your lonesome, little girl?" Weevil says over Veronica's shoulder.

"Little girl? I guess you haven't seen my latest film." Veronica glances at Weevil. "Sit, my friend. Do you have something for me?" She looks at the overstuffed backpack Weevil has swung over his shoulder. "Studying for exams, I see."

He places the bursting bag on the table carefully and unzips the main pocket a few inches, maneuvering the bag to uncover a small portion of the ID maker. "Most of the screws are stripped and here you can see some kind of a tool was used to force the box open." Weevil looks at the tiny P.I. "Get one of your smart friends to open it up and see if it still works? Then I get dibs on it if it's good."

Veronica peers into Weevil's eyes. "You gonna sell it or use it?"

Weevil shrugs. "I am out of a job."

"I'll see what I can do, but I get thirty percent of all profits." Veronica eyes the ex-con.

"Ha! Ten." Weevil scoffs.

"Twenty and I pay for the repairs."

Weevil chuckles. "Ten, I won't tell Logan."

Veronica weighs her options. "Fifteen and I'll tell Logan myself."

"You'll tell Logan what?" Logan says as he nears the table.

Weevil subtly slides the machine safely back into the backpack and sits it on the floor next to him.

Logan gives Veronica a 'please explain' look as he places two trays of food on the table.

She huffs and gives in. "Weevil and I think that maybe this third box may still work."

Logan nods, processing this new information and looks at Weevil then Veronica with a smile. "I wouldn't take anything less than twenty."

Veronica bounces in her seat and shines a broad grin at Weevil.

Weevil moans as he rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fine. Twenty."

"Deal." Veronica chirps and winks at her husband.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica knocks on Gory's dorm room door and waits impatiently, tapping her foot.

After a long moment, G opens the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist and turns to walk to his dresser.

He turns back to Veronica, standing in the hallway. "Are you coming in or what?"

She glances at Logan, leaning on the hallway wall, unseen by Gory and takes a deep breath. She enters the room and stays close to the door.

"I miss you Veronica, we haven't seen much of each other since Las Vegas." He laughs with arrogance. "Imagine my surprise to see you givin' it up in Piz's room."

"Are you the one who planted the camera?" Veronica says with confidence.

"Does it really matter? What do you think you could do about it?" Gory laughs.

"I can make your life hell." Veronica says in a low, threatening voice.

"I don't think you can, but whatever." Gory shrugs and fiddles with his belongings on his dresser. "You and Logan's tittie show was a bonus. But really Parker was the main attraction, doing what she does best..." Gory grins mischievously. "...and boy she did not disappoint. Did she?"

Gory turns to face her, taking the opportunity to drop his towel to the floor. Veronica rolls her eyes and looks away.

"If you have proof that I'm involved in some way, maybe you should get a lawyer. If you don't, maybe you should just stay and have a drink." Gory steps closer to Veronica, making her feel very uncomfortable as he leans into her personal space. "Why don't you stay for a while and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man."

Logan rolls his body around the corner and appears in the doorway. "Really?" Logan motions to his less than impressive penis. "A real man, Gory? I knew you were overcompensating for your…" He fake coughs. "…_shortcomings_, but... God damn..."

"What's the matter, Logan? You scared I'll put it to your wife?" Gory taunts as if Veronica isn't in the room.

Logan shifts his weight and leans on his arm against a bookshelf to his right. He slowly slides his fingers around the edge and presses a bug on the inside of the bookshelf while Veronica distracts Gory.

"Why Piz's room? Why not Parker's room, if you wanted to get revenge on your ex-girlfriend?" Veronica asks.

"She never does anything in her room. We always came back here. I figured it was because of her nerdy roommate..." Gory's voice fades. "…Piz fuckin' owes me money."

"Why no audio in the video?" Logan asks quietly, trying to incriminate Gory as much as possible.

"Glitch. Cheap ass cam-..." Gory stops realizing he said too much.

"Thanks for that, by the way, our video is so lame without sound. I'm a screamer." Veronica says nonchalantly and walks out the door, brushing past Logan on the way, leaving Gory standing in his birthday suit with his jaw on the floor.

Logan shrugs. "That's my girl." He turns and leaves with a smirk.

In the hallway, Veronica checks the microphone in her cleavage and waits for Logan.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"We got him!" Veronica yells to Logan in the kitchen from the living room sofa, pulling her earphones out of her ears. "He's making plans for a sale." She smiles. "He's so fuckin' stupid."

Logan comes into the living room. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm thinking the Sheriff's department is going to get a little tip about a deal going down, along with our little confession and tape. He's gonna down." She beams.

"Do you really think that will put him away?"

"I think they'll get him for possession and intent to distribute and that will be enough for jail time, hopefully."

"Good, make sure you're no where near this when the shit hits the fan."

"Understood." Veronica turns back to the computer.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica studies at her table while Logan buys her lasagna dinner from the Italian food counter in the Hearst Food Court.

Gory sits down in the chair next to her and moves in very close to Veronica, setting an electronic bug on her book. "I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever." He eyes her chest before his eyes rise to her face. "You left it behind in my room. You know what?" He touches her face seductively with his hand and she flinches at his touch.

Logan walks up behind Gory and gently places his tray of food on the table. His hands ball into fists as he sees Gory touch his wife's cheek.

Gory continues, unaware Logan is standing behind him. "I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera because you're a fucking whore." Gory smirks.

Logan picks Gory up out of his chair by his shirt and throws him onto a nearby table. The table bends in two and Gory crashes to the ground with trays of food and drinks falling on him.

Parker stands quietly behind Veronica's chair, unnoticed and watches the one-sided fight as Logan pummels her ex-boyfriend a few feet away.

Logan stands over Gory, balling his shirt in his hands and positioning him perfectly, hitting him across the face repeatedly. He lifts Gory off the floor, ducking a flailing punch or two and stands him up against a support pillar.

Logan punches Gory in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and continuing his assault of uppercuts to his undefended abdomen.

Gory groans and aims a hit to Logan's head but misses completely.

Logan ducks the wild fist and nails him in the face three or four more times.

Veronica sits in her seat, covering her face with her hands, peeking through her fingers as Logan gives Gory the beat down he deserves.

Gory falls to the floor in a battered heap and Logan finishes his attack with a solid kick to the drug dealer's ribs, the sound of bones breaking echoes in the silent dining hall.

Parker steps closer to Gory's form on the ground and flips Logan's recently purchased tray of food on his chest then squats next to him. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers, you fuckin' weasel."

Veronica stands awkwardly from her seat at the table and watches Parker throw the tray of food on her ex-boyfriend. She steps past Parker and bends down, as best she can, using Parker's arm to aid her decent and pokes her taser into Gory's side.

Gory wiggles on the ground, yelling for Veronica to stop.

She removes the taser from Gory's body when she's satisfied with the amount of pain he's feeling. "That's for undressing me with your eyes, every fuckin' time you looked at me, you fuckin' bastard." Veronica smiles a big toothy grin. "Don't even look in my direction, ever again or I won't hesitate to use Mr. Sparky here, on you again. Got it?"

Gory nods an almost non-existent nod and Veronica climbs back to a standing position, with Parker's help. The tiny blonde stands over Gory and pushes her chest out proudly, spits on Gory's chest and speaks calmly. "Good."

She winks in Parker's direction as Logan wipes his bloody knuckles on his shirt and offers his hand to beautiful wife. She gathers her things and they exit the food court as if nothing has happened.

The entire food court is quiet and all eyes are on Logan and Veronica as they leave the building.

Outside the dining hall, Piz limps up the sidewalk as Veronica and Logan come out the door leading to the dining area.

Logan steps up to Piz, confidently and grabs him by the shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. Piz is taken back by this gesture and shutters with Logan's hold.

"Piz, just who I was looking for. Listen, man. I am truly sorry... for everything." He claps Piz on the upper arm, takes Veronica's hand in his and they continue down the sidewalk, away from the Food Court.

Piz stands frozen in his spot.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is finishing her cone of frozen yogurt as Logan wipes his mouth with a napkin, watching the Neptune residents walk by the bench they are currently occupying in front of Amy's Ice Cream.

"I don't know, Babe. It's only two blocks but you shouldn't be walking that much."

"So, you want to get in the car and drive two freakin' blocks to the polling center?" Veronica raises an eyebrow as she chews the last of her cone.

"It's ridiculous, I know but it's only for a few more weeks, Honey." He glances at his wife. "You could be stuck on bed rest, which one to do you prefer?" He matches her raised eyebrow with one of his own.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go vote." Veronica pushes herself off the bench in a not-so-lady-like-way. "Do you think I can run the office by myself if Dad wins this time?"

"Absolutely. Why don't you hire someone like Wallace to be your office bitch."

"Wallace is leaving in four days for Africa." She glances at Logan quickly then her eyes fall to the step off the curb in front of them. "Weevil needs a job."

"Can I make him get me coffee when I come in to visit you?" Logan grins at the possibility, assisting his wife down the step.

"If you want to risk your coffee being spit in."

"Good point. I'll ask him for an unopened can of soda then." Logan chuckles and opens her car door for his wife, helping her lower into the seat. "Hey, you know what I just realized? We're sophomores now, not stupid, naïve freshmen." He shuts the door and walks around the front of the car.

"That's if you managed to pass all your classes." She smirks at her husband.

He glances at his wife and starts the car. "Me? I passed every class, I think I even got an A in Business." Logan smiles and backs the car out of it's parking spot. "Sophomores, Baby, Sophomores."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Hi Dad. I just did my civic duty." Veronica smiles into the phone.

"Great. At least I'll get two votes." Keith jokes.

"I would guess eight or ten, guaranteed." She laughs.

"Good. It's funny, it seems an anonymous tip was called in this morning, leading to a pretty big drug bust on Hearst Campus today. Gory Sorokin, Dominic Desante and Andrew Barndale were arrested, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Hmm. Sorry, I can't recall the first half of my day. Sugar levels low or something, but have no fear, we just stopped at Amy's so I can do long division again."

"Your friend Piznarski was picked up too. He wasn't the buyer but he was with the buyer and had some marijuana and drug paraphernalia on him."

"Oh shit." Veronica utters softly. _God damn it, Piz. Can you be anymore stupid? Jesus._ She rests her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"Does your sudden memory loss effect your recollection of a certain sex tape too?"

"What was that… Dad, you there… the lines breakin' up… no signal… I can't hear you…"

"That's what I thought. Okay, Honey. Thanks for your vote. Let's see if I can win it this time. Bye." Keith hangs up.

"Bye." Veronica disconnects her call.

/tbc


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 43

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5616

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 43**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**End of May 2007: 34 weeks pregnant**

"WOHOO!" Dick pushes into Mac's room when she opens the door. He kisses her lips as he breezes past his girlfriend and falls on her bed theatrically. "I. Am. Done!" He smiles up at Mac from her bed with his arms propping his head up in a pillow-like way.

Mac moans. "I still have two more finals this afternoon." She sits next to her boyfriend on the edge of her bed, sulking. "My brain is full and I can't remember anything."

"What's your name?"

"Mac."

"What's my name?"

She laughs. "Richard Casablancas, Jr."

"Right, see you can remember the important stuff. Just wing it with the other bullshit."

She smiles and falls back onto her bed and lies next to Dick, staring up at the ceiling. "I have to be out of the dorms by five o'clock Friday night." Mac moans at the thought of moving all of her crap out of her room and going back to her parent's house.

"You need help moving?"

"I might need your truck. Do you mind helping me? I'm headin' back to the 'rents place."

"Are you living in the dorms next semester too?" Dick asks as he rolls on his side and studies Mac's profile.

"I guess. No one has said anything to me about wanting to move off-campus and I don't think Parker will be back after the whole video thing." Mac says softly.

"Mmm. Well, if Parker doesn't come back, talk to Wallace and see if he'll get a place with you next semester. From what I hear, Piz may get time for possession." Dick pauses. "It was his second offense."

Mac turns her head toward Dick. "Really?"

"Ronnie was saying he got a slap on the wrist before school started, last summer."

Mac turns back to staring at the ceiling. "I'll talk to Wallace. We both need roommates, I bet he'll want to get a place with me."

Mac sits upright. "I have to go to my English final now. I'll call you when I'm done?"

Dick rises to a sitting position. "I was thinking, maybe we could have dinner with my dad on Saturday night?" Dick's eyes watch Mac's face carefully.

She nods yes. "Okay." Mac looks at her boyfriend and kisses his lips lightly. "Can we go to a loud, busy restaurant? That will make it easier."

Dick kisses Mac deeply, holding the back of her head with his hand. "Sure. Whatever you want." He breathes and looks into her eyes. "Call me when you're done. We'll get dinner tonight."

"Sounds good." They stand and Mac walks Dick to the door, kissing him goodbye quickly.

Dick leaves Mac's room as she gathers her books and hurries to her final, forgetting her phone on the desk.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac comes into her dorm room and throws her notebook on her desk, falling on her bed with a 'thump'. "Finally. Over." She smiles. _I should call Dick._ She pats her pockets for her phone and sits up slightly when she can't find it in her cargo pants. She looks around her room and sees her phone sitting on her messy desk, amongst the clutter.

She stretches to reach it and looks at the messages. _Two messages?_ She presses a few buttons and listens.

"Hey Mac, it's Brad Collins. We… ah… met in Las Vegas. You said if I was ever in the neighborhood…" Brad chuckles. "…I should call you. So… um… call me if you want. See ya."

Mac grins and bites her lower lip. _Oh my gosh. He wasn't lying about being in San Diego. Oh shit._ The thought of Brad and Dick in the same area together makes her heart beat rapidly. _He wasn't lying about being in San Diego._

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Wallace stacks the last of Piz's boxes, filled with the contents of his dorm room and scans the entire room. The walls are free of posters and pictures; the beds are stripped of linens; all of Wallace's and Piz's belongs are packed away and the room doesn't feel like his room anymore.

Wallace spent the last few days taking a few car loads of stuff home to his old room in his mom's house and he just finished boxing up Piz's stuff for his parents to take home to Beaverton.

Sheriff Mars is holding Piz in the Sheriff's station until the courts process his case and Stosh Piznarski will probably do a year or two in a minimum security jail. _What the hell were you thinkin' Piz?_ Wallace shakes his head thinking about his friend and his drug troubles.

"Excuse me, are you Wallace?" A thin, tall woman interrupts Wallace's thoughts.

He turns to greet the intruder at the door. "Yeah."

"I'm Sophia Piznarski, Stosh's mom." She smiles timidly.

"Oh, hey, how you doing?" Wallace offers his hand and shakes Piz's mom's hand. "I just finished packing up all his belongings."

"Great, thank you Wallace. Stosh's father will be up in a minute to get all the boxes."

"Do you need help? I can help you out." Wallace offers.

"No, I think we can get it. Thanks, but Wallace, I just wanted you to know that Stosh always talked so highly of you and all of his friends her at Hearst. This was a great experience for him until he got in trouble." Mrs. Piznarski smiles warmly at Wallace.

"Mrs. Piznarski, Piz... I mean, Stosh is a great guy. Get him some help and put this stuff behind you." Wallace looks deep into Piz's mom's eyes. "Please tell Stosh he was a great roommate and if he ever needs a friend, I'm here for him." Wallace hugs Mrs. Piznarski. "I live right here in Neptune, he can find me."

Wallace steps back from the thin woman and scans the room one last time then leaves his dorm room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Dick, is that everything?" Mac asks looking over her side of the room.

"I guess. I've just been putting everything you hand me in the truck." Dick picks up the last box from the floor and walks out of the room, returning to his truck.

"Parker, I'm all packed up. I'm gonna get going. Are you going to Logan and Veronica's tomorrow afternoon to swim and say goodbye to Wallace before he goes to Africa?" Mac walks to the edge of Parker's bed while Parker empties her closet into a large bag.

"I can't, my flight leaves tonight at ten and I have to fit the rest of my stuff in three suitcases." She looks at her roommate with anxiety.

Mac looks at Parker's jammed closet and laughs. "Good luck with that. If you need to, you can leave a bunch of stuff at my parents' house for the summer."

"Thanks Mac. I just might be knocking on their door later tonight." Parker laughs.

"Parker, I know you feel betrayed and embarrassed but I... I don't know, fight it." Mac looks at Parker's face intently. "Be strong. Put your chin up and show these assholes that they can't get to you. You're better than them."

Parker furrows her brow and drops her eyes to her hands. "I know, it's just so hard." She sighs. "How do you and Veronica stay so strong? How do you get through it?"

"You don't let them know you're hurting." Mac says matter-of-factly. "And you surround yourself with people that will protect you." Mac pauses.

"I'm thinking about getting a place off-campus next fall if you're interested." Mac offers with a smile. "I know Wallace will need a roommate. Maybe we could all be roomies next year?"

Parker smiles and her shoulders perk up slightly. "I would like that, Mac. I'll call you over the summer."

"Sounds good. I'll be around Neptune all summer." Mac hugs Parker in a tight bear hug. "I better get going. I'll talk to you later. Have a safe trip home." Mac waves and leaves her dorm room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica's phone rings as Logan parks the car in Neptune General Hospital's parking lot.

"Hello, Sheriff. How are you this fine morning?" She smiles.

"I'm good, Honey. What are you doing, do you have time to talk for a minute?" Keith says casually.

"Sure." Veronica looks at Logan skeptically. "What's up?"

Logan turns off the Benz and relaxes back in his seat.

"Well, now that I'm Sheriff, officially, I was wondering if you could handle taking over Mars Investigations by yourself?" Keith pauses. "Since you're a licensed private investigator now, you can..." He clears his throat. "..._legally_ run the office on your own. What do you say?"

"Well... do I get the big desk?... And the big, comfy chair?"

Keith sighs. "Yes."

"Fine. As acting lead investigator, I'm hiring Weevil as my office bitch." Veronica states firmly. "He's got a good criminal mind and he needs a job."

"Veronica." He draws her name out.

"Dad, are you or aren't you letting me run the office?"

"I am, but, you have to watch what you do now. You have a license to lose if you go around the law and I hear the newly elected Sheriff is a real stickler for following the law to the letter."

"Letter, smetter. Okay, well, congrats again, Dad. Logan and I have a delivery room to tour."

"Oh, that's today isn't it? Are you taking your medicine religiously? You're resting whenever possible?" Keith asks in a concerned, fatherly way.

"Do you really think Logan lets me leave the house in the morning without being properly medicated? The other day he wouldn't even let me walk two blocks to the polling center, we had to drive because it was too far for me to walk." She huffs and receives a glare from Logan. Veronica changes her tune quickly. "But the alternative is bed rest so I get chauffeured around and I like it." She shoots Logan a sarcastic smile and he rolls his eyes. "Yesterday my stress test went well. Will is still swimmin' around in there and kicking me in the ribs all night long."

"I'm sure it's his elbow since he's going to be the Padres' starting second basemen."

"We should go, Babe." Logan whispers and Veronica nods.

"Dad, I'm sure your right, who am I to question my son's extremities, but we gotta go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Honey."

"Bye." Veronica shuts her phone and waits for Logan's assistance to get out of the car.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Okay, now we're going to the third floor. We're not all going to fit in one elevator so I'll be waiting for you all up there." The nurse directing the birthing class and tour says as she steps on the first loaded elevator and the doors close.

Logan and Veronica stand amongst the group of twenty people waiting for the next elevator to take them to labor and delivery. Veronica is looking at some paperwork she received in the class.

The class was not so much a birthing class with breathing and pushing exercises as it was a look into what exactly is going to be happening when your body goes into labor and the coach's responsibilities when it's time to snap into action. It was extremely interesting and beneficial to both Logan and Veronica but also, pretty damn scary.

Veronica and Logan are attending the breathing class in a few weeks, but neither of them are looking forward to it.

"Look at this." Veronica shoves a piece of paper with a large circle on it in Logan's direction.

He takes the paper in his hands and looks at the circle.

"That's ten centimeters." Veronica points at the circle with her finger and looks at Logan's face. "That's how large my cervix has to efface before it's time to push." Veronica's face pales at the sight of the huge circle.

Logan stares at the circle and swallows. "Fuck."

"Yeah, my thought exactly."

"Excuse me. Excuse me." A man pushes past the group waiting at the elevators.

Logan and Veronica step out of this man's way and watches as his wife is obviously in labor. He leads her to the nurse's station as she's slumped over, breathing through a contraction and gripping the man's arm with all of her strength. The nurse behind the desk races to get a wheelchair and helps the woman into the chair, hurrying her to the front of the elevator line. The lift arrives and the couple and the nurse quickly get in the elevator, the doors shut and the members of the birthing class stand watching, silently.

Logan grabs Veronica's hand and squeezes it trying to calm his nerves. Veronica, frozen in her spot, glances at Logan and bites her lower lip, panicking.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Babe, please let me do everything today. I want you to sit in the shade and veg out." Logan says in a loud voice from his closet. Veronica is struggling with her swimsuit bottoms at the edge of their bed. Once everything is in place and covering her important parts, she sits down on the bed and catches her breath. _Jesus, who knew you could get winded from putting on a bathing suit?_

Logan strolls out of the closet with two pairs of swim trunks in his hands. He stops in his spot at the sight of his wife in her maternity swimwear and gives her an appraising wolf whistle.

She looks at her husband in response and smiles as Logan leaps onto the bed, buck naked. Veronica giggles when Logan hits the bed and the mattress bounces her small form up in the air a few inches. He playfully encloses her waist in his arms from his laying position and awkwardly pulls her on top of him.

"Ah! Don't! Stop! Loooooggggaaaannnn!" Veronica verbally protests but physically wiggles _into_ Logan's arms.

"Babe, it's your suit. I can't help myself. I want to rip it right off of you." Logan tickles her exposed skin.

"No, no! You. Are. Not. Taking off my suit! It took me ten minutes to pull the bottoms up and get them in place so my ass wasn't stickin' out." She squirms out of his arms and sits, adjusting the material to cover her boobs again. She slaps his bare leg and glances at her husband sprawled out on their bed, making no effort to cover his erection or get into his board shorts.

"Is that what you're wearing to send Wallace off to another continent?" She stands and motions to his bare, tan, toned body.

"You can jump on and I'll send you to another continent." Logan waggles his eyebrows. "Seeing my superior masculine physique will give Wallace something to think about while he's working in the hot African sun." Logan chuckles and sits up to find his forgotten bathing suit. Veronica picks up both choices of apparel and hands them to Logan.

"Which one, Dear? Blue ones I haven't worn since last summer or Red with yellow flowers that are a little too long?" He holds each pair of swim trunks up for Veronica's opinion.

"Blue ones. They accentuate your ass." She smiles and turns to go downstairs and prepare for Wallace's going away party. "It'll give me somethin' to look at from my spot, poolside." Veronica says loudly as she walks out of the room and down the hall.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Yo, V. What's up?"

"Hey Weevil, I heard you need a job… and I need a hand."

"A hand job?" Weevil smirks. "I'm listening." Weevil says skeptically, knowing he's probably going to regret this.

"You think you can handle being under a woman's firm grip and do everything she wants?" Veronica coos.

"If that's what you're into." Weevil chuckles. "Are you gonna be on top?"

"Oh yeah, but I'll pay you for your services." Veronica says in a sexy voice, playing along with Weevil's innuendos.

Weevil coughs. "Richie Rich not doin' it for ya anymore, V?"

"You want a job with benefits?" Veronica offers.

"Mmm. I like benefits."

"I bet you do. The benefits I'm offerin' are strictly medical."

"I've had worse offers."

"Okay, show up at the office tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. I'm supposed to be on bed rest until the baby is born so I'm going to show you the ropes tomorrow. Then I need you to hold down the fort until I can get back in the office after I have the baby. Logan will be in and out of the office picking up files for me to work on but I'll only be a phone call away if you need help with anything. Can you handle that?"

"Sounds good. Thanks V. I'll see you tomorrow at eight, Blondie." Weevil hangs up and smiles.

Veronica snaps her phone shut and grins.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"That was so good." Wallace pushes an empty dessert plate away from his place at the outdoor table and leans back in his chair, stretching his stomach and hoping to make room for the second slice of apple pie he just finished.

Veronica throws her napkin on her plate and looks around the table. "Well, did you notice the theme, Wallace? Hamburgers and hot dogs, apple pie..."

"I think the red and white checked tablecloth and star-shaped string of lights were the tip-off for me." Mac says as she finishes her soda.

"Yeah, I got it. Americana-R-Us since I won't be in the States for the next two months." Wallace shakes his head with approval. "Sure, rub it in."

"Oh!" Dick nods, finally understanding the stars-and-stripes decorations. Everyone laughs.

"Is your mom freakin' out yet?" Logan asks as he leans back in his chair and puts his arm on the back of Veronica' s chair.

"Oh yeah, moms is flippin' the hell out. First she's cryin' then she's yellin' at me then she's kissin' me. I'm scared to go back home tonight 'cause I don't know if I'm going to be grounded or thrown a freakin' bon voyage party."

Mac collects her dirty place setting and sets it on top of Dick's as she rises from her seat. "I hate to break this up but I didn't quite eat enough yet, so Dick and I are going to have dinner with his dad now." Mac frowns and throws everything in her arms in the garbage.

Dick gets up from the table and walks around to Wallace and offers his hand. "Dude..." Wallace stands and they share a handshake, which grows into a friendly one-armed hug. "Watch your back."

Dick steps back and lets Mac have her turn to hug Wallace.

"Be careful. Let us know you're still alive every once in a while." Mac says from under Wallace's strong arms. She pulls back and looks up at her friend's face. "I'll find us a cool place for next year." She smiles and Wallace nods in agreement.

Dick bumps fists with Logan and waves at Wallace and Veronica as Mac smiles at Veronica and lightly punches Logan on the bicep. "Bye, guys." Wallace, Logan and Veronica say their goodbyes and watch the couple walk across the patio and disappear inside the pool house.

Wallace starts to clear his setting and gather plasticwear. "I should probably go too. My last night in town, I need to spend some time with my brother before I leave or my mom will have my head."

"Leave the dishes, Fennell." Veronica says from the nook of Logan's arm. "Go spend time with your mom or I'll catch hell for monopolizing your time."

"Alright, V..." Wallace steps to Veronica and lifts her from her chair. "Send me pictures of the rug rat. I might not reply but I should be able to get an internet connection at the school in the village I'll be working in." Wallace hugs a teary Veronica in a long, tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, Papa Bear. Come back to us with a renewed outlook on life and clear head… oh and… all your limbs." Veronica steps out of the hug with her best friend and wipes her eyes free of tears. "I'm proud of you." She sniffs. "I love you."

Logan stands and bumps fists with Wallace. He quickly embraces him in a strong, but short, hug. "Dude, watch your back and take care of yourself and make sure your limbs are intact before you get on the plane." Logan pauses. "Keith and Alicia taken you to the airport tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I will. I'll be in touch." Wallace smiles and walks across the patio to the gate leading to the driveway. He flashes the peace sign as he shuts the gate behind him and leaves the Echolls' estate. Veronica drops to her chair and cries into her hands.

Logan watches Wallace leave and stares in the direction of the gate for an extended moment, until he turns and sees his wife weeping behind him. "Babe..." He kneels in front of her chair, pushing the hair from her forehead tenderly and kisses the cleared spot. "...are you okay?" He runs his thumbs over her eyes and wipes away the tears softly. "Honey?"

Veronica looks up into her husband's concerned face and chuckles. "I'm fine. I'm just a little emotional with Wallace leaving." She sniffs and wipes at her nose.

"Are your hormones all fucked up, Snookums?" He laughs and kisses her forehead again. She nods and cuddles into Logan's chest, soaking his t-shirt with tears.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Oh my gosh, I am so nervous." Mac whispers over Dick's shoulder as she stands behind him with a death grip on his hand.

He sighs loudly and tickles her hand with his thumb. "Dude, he's a total prick. Don't be nervous. If he's rude, we'll just get up and leave."

"Follow me, please. Your party is waiting for you." The overly cheerful hostess says with a big, toothy smile.

_Here goes nothing._ Mac thinks as they arrive at Big Dick's table.

"Dad, this is Mac, my girlfriend." He gestures to Mac then his dad.

Big Dick eyes Mac up and down, surprised a leggy blonde bombshell isn't on his son's arm. "Hi, Mac." Big Dick shakes Mac's hand.

Mac slides into the leather booth across from Big Dick and tries to calm her nerves.

Dick sits next to her and immediately waves at the waitress' to draw her attention to their table. The waitress approaches and leans toward Dick, unintentionally giving Dick a look right down her shirt. "Yes, Sir."

"Two rum and cokes and one coke, please, as fast as you can." Dick commands as the waitress retreats to the bar.

"Thanks, Son but I have a drink already." Big Dick motions to his full martini.

"I didn't order you a drink." Dick looks around the restaurant trying to relax until the drinks arrive.

"So..." Big Dick turns to Mac and smiles. "...you're spending a lot of time with my son. Do you live in Neptune? Do you go to school, Mac?"

Mac clears her throat softly at the same time the waitress returns and delivers their drinks, sitting all of the drinks in front of Dick. He nods to the waitress and slides the soda over to Mac, glances at his girlfriend's nervous face and pushes one of the rum and cokes toward her too. She swallows audibly, drinks half of the rum and coke in one large gulp and shoves the half-full drink back to her boyfriend. "I go to Hearst with Dick." She smiles. "We went to high school together too."

Big Dick's eyebrows rise. "Oh really?"

Dick looks into his father's eyes with hatred and barks. "She dated Cassidy senior year until he left her stranded in a hotel room and did a swan dive off the roof of the Grand."

Mac drops her eyes to the table. "Oh geez." She mumbles.

Big Dick's face falls as he tries to form words and looks at Dick and Mac, speechless.

Dick drinks a big sip of rum and coke. _Great job, asshole, bring up all the bad things that happened to Mac in high school. Maybe next time you can bring up the birthday party she threw up at in seventh grade too._

"You dated both of my sons?" Big Dick questions Mac with a greasy smirk.

"Yes." She nods.

Big Dick laughs. "Can't get enough of the Casablancas men, huh?" He holds his glass up in a salute and drinks a sip. "Don't come knocking on my door, you're a little too young for me." Big Dick fake laughs uncomfortably.

"Too young for you? HA! Kendall was like six years old than us." Dick looks at his father with disgust. "Where's your slut-of-the-month, Dad? On an island somewhere spending your embezzled millions? Getting a boob job and lypo so when she becomes Mrs. Casablancas the fourth, she'll look good on your arm?" Dick says with a bite.

"I'm going away to prison in a month, Son. I can't make any commitments right now." Big Dick defends.

"What no hookers available tonight?"

Big Dick looks at Mac then sets his eyes on his son. "How serious are you two, Dickie? She doesn't seem like your type." Big Dick laughs with malice. "Usually you're hitting a tall, blonde with big-..."

"Wallet?" Mac attempts to lighten the mood between to the two Casablancas men. "I'm starved. You guys ready to order?" Mac says with a cheerful voice and opens a menu.

"No. See Mac likes me for me, Dad. She doesn't care if I have money or not." Dick grabs Mac's hand and yanks her out of the booth. "You should try it sometime."

Mac puts the menu down, collects her purse and hurries out of her seat.

"Nice dinner, Dad." Dick says as the walks away from the table, drawing the last word out sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Casablancas." Mac says as he trails Dick out of the restaurant.

Dick smashes through the front door of the restaurant, stepping out into the warm Neptune night. "Fuck!" He runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. He's such a jackass. I'm a jackass for playing into his stupid games." Dick growls with frustration and kicks the wall with his expensive Italian shoe. "God damn it."

"Well, at least we got a free drink out of him." Mac chuckles and takes Dick's hand, breaking him out of a minor tantrum as they return to Dick's truck.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Beginning of June 2007: 35 weeks pregnant**

"Hi, Honey, are you on your way to your stress test?" Logan asks as he throws a change of clothes in a small duffle bag and zips it shut.

"Yeah. Then I'm coming right home. I'm tired and my back aches today." Veronica says through the speaker phone on her cell as she drives to the doctor's office.

"Well, my dad's lawyer just called me and told me that the condo in L.A. was broken into last night. I have to go up and check it out. Are you going to be okay without me for one night?" Logan asks as he walks down the stairs.

"I think I'll manage, Babe. It's been a long time since I've slept alone. I may need some _warming up_ when you get back." Veronica coos.

"You got it, Sugarpuss. I'll call you when I get there and I'll let Backup out before I leave. I love you."

"I love you too." Veronica and Logan disconnect their call.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Okay, Veronica, I'm going to push on your belly so you're baby will move. We have to wake him up or we're not going to be able to get a reading and that's not good." The OB/GYN nurse says to Veronica as she pushes and pokes her expanding stomach.

"Roll over on your left side." The nurse continues to shove her fingertips into Veronica's skin. "Drink some orange juice again."

Veronica notices the urgency in the nurse's voice but doesn't think anything of it. _It's a stress test. What could go wrong?_

The nurse leaves the small exam room for a moment and returns with a hand full of pretzels. "Here, eat these too." She hands Veronica the pretzels and studies the stress test seismograph-like read-out. Veronica snacks on pretzels and orange juice while leaning on her left side.

This position isn't very comfortable but for some reason the baby moves more or the machine picks up additional movement at this angle, Veronica endures.

The juice and pretzels are gone and Veronica has been staring at the same dirt mark on the wall for the past twenty minutes. Occasionally, the nurse will come in the room and check the tape then leave again. _Is this test ever going to end? I'm so bored. Surely, they have enough of a reading by now._

"Veronica?" A male voice asks from the doorway.

Veronica stretches her neck to see a tall, graying doctor looking at her chart at the threshold of the room. "Yes."

The doctor steps into the room and around the exam table so Veronica can look at him without straining her neck. "I'm Dr. Goldman. Judy showed me your test printout from today. I'm not happy with the baby's movement." He points out the very few spikes in the line on the paper. "You've been here for over forty minutes and drinking and eating hasn't helped so I have no other choice but to send you over to the hospital for a further examination."

"What? What does that mean?" Veronica swallows loudly.

"I'm going to call Labor and Delivery and tell them to get a bed ready for you. They will give you a more thorough stress test and then we'll see what's going on from there. It's nothing to get upset about. Most likely you'll be sent home tomorrow but I think, bottom line, we need to find out if your baby is okay or not."

Veronica's eyes begin to tear up. _No, don't cry now, Veronica. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. Everything will be okay and you'll go home tomorrow, no problem._ "Um… okay." She squeaks.

"Judy, here will help you down off the table and I want you to go right over to the hospital to Labor and Delivery. I'll call them and tell them you're on your way over. They'll take it from there." Dr. Goldman instructs and leaves the nurse named Judy and Veronica in the room.

Veronica's stomach is flipping with nerves and her mind is racing. _I have to call Logan. This might be it. We might be having Will tonight._ "OH. MY. GOD!" Veronica utters louder than she intended. _Logan is in Los Angeles tonight._

"Are you okay, Veronica?" Nurse Judy asks, startled from the small blonde's outburst.

"What?" Veronica snaps back to reality. "Oh, yes, I was just thinking of all the nights for my husband to go to L.A., this is the one he chooses."

Nurse Judy smiles politely and escorts Veronica to the waiting room so she can be on her way to the hospital and further testing.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hi, Honey. Whatcha doin'?" Veronica attempts being subtle and fails.

"I'm a half hour outside of L.A. What's up?" Logan yells on the speaker phone of his cell phone.

"Um… Honey… I'm sitting outside the hospital right now…" Veronica says slowly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm in fucking L.A. and you're going into labor?" Logan shouts into the phone.

"No. I'm not in labor. I'm going to Labor and Delivery to be checked out." Veronica explains calmly trying to alleviate her fears.

"What the fuck does that mean, Veronica?" Logan snips.

"It means Will wasn't moving during my extra long stress test so the doctor wants me to go to the hospital and get further tests and we'll go from there."

"Mother Fucker! I'm turning this fucking truck around right this fucking minute. I can be there in like two… two and half hours." Logan yells.

"No. Don't turn around yet. I'll let you know if they admit me. Then we'll go from there. Okay?"

"What? I'm coming home."

"No, don't! You have to do that stuff with the condo and the lawyer is expecting you. I'll be fine. I'll waltz in there and be out before breakfast tomorrow." _You keep tellin' yourself that Veronica. _"I'll call Mac and tell her to let Backup out. I'll be fine and I'll call you when I learn anything more. Okay?"

"Veronica, I am not happy about this but you seem to be calm so I'm going to try to be rational and I won't run home to meet you at the hospital. But for the fucking record, I'm doing this against my better judgment and if you have this baby and I'm stuck on the fuckin' freeway, you will owe me so many times over, your head is going to fucking spin for years to come."

Veronica rolls her eyes at her husband's minor freak out. "Okay, noted. I better get going. I'll call you the minute I find anything out. I love you." Veronica hangs up.

"I love you too. Bye." _Holy shit. Could this be happening?_

/tbc


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 44

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5528

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 44**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**Beginning of June 2007: 35 weeks pregnant**

Veronica timidly walks into the Labor and Delivery department at Neptune General Hospital and walks to the registration desk to check-in. The same desk she and Logan stood near during their birthing class and saw a woman in labor arrive only to be whisked away in a wheelchair.

The nurse at the desk looks up from her paperwork and smiles. "Can I help you?"

"Um… yes, Dr. Goldman sent me over…" Veronica says softly.

"You must be…" The nurse verifies the name. "…Veronica Echolls."

Veronica nods affirmative.

"Any relation to Aaron Echolls?" The nurse asks quietly.

"Yes." Veronica answers simply, not giving the nurse any more information.

The nurse realizes she may have stepped over the line and cowers slightly, getting up from her seat. "Come with me, please, Ms. Echolls."

Veronica follows the nosy nurse to the first room next to the nurse's station. It's painted a bright white and it is decorated sparingly. No pink curtains or big, fluffy armchairs. _Wait, what happened to the delivery rooms we saw on our tour on Saturday? This looks nothing like those rooms. _

"I'm sorry for using this room, Ms. Echolls. But we're totally booked otherwise." The nurse says as she motions to the folded hospital gown on the bed. "Take off your clothes and slip on the hospital gown. The bathroom is right there." Veronica changes and returns to the side of the bed swiftly.

"We'll do a stress test again and see if anything unusual is going on. This room is used only on rare occurrences so you don't get the luxuries that other mother's get. Sorry." The nurse smiles sympathetically. "At least you have cable."

Veronica nervously lies in the bed and gets strapped into the stress test machine. The nosy nurse hands her a large fruit smoothie and some crackers.

"Geez, anymore snacks and I'm not going to have room for dinner." Veronica snarks, trying desperately to ease her anxiety and the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, sit tight. Here's the remote for the TV and the nurse's alarm. Buzz me if you need anything. My name is Amy and I'll be your nurse tonight."

Veronica flips through the channels, randomly stopping then proceeding on to the next channel for over an hour. Nosy nurse, Amy, pops in every-so-often checking the tape from the stress test machine and leaves again. _This bed is surprisingly comfortable. I could fall asleep right now but I really have to go to the bathroom. Where is that nosy nurse anyway? _

The words pass through Veronica's mind just as Dr. Hotmer comes in her room. _I know her._ "Dr. Hotmer?"

"Hello again, Veronica. How is your little one treating you these days?" The doctor checks the tape of the stress machine carefully and rolls the very long strip of paper into a roll.

Dr. Hotmer steps close to Veronica's hospital bed and speaks softly. "I just talked to Dr. Goldman and he was very concerned with your stress test earlier today. The baby was not moving even after the nurse took the necessary steps to get him going and Dr. Goldman decided to send you over here for further review of your condition." The obstetrician smiles. "I've looked over your file and this stress test seems to be normal. Your baby is moving around perfectly and I'm going to let you go home now."

"Huh? I can go home?" Veronica beams. "I'm not going to have my baby tonight?"

"No, you still have more time before that boy gets to greet the world." Dr. Hotmer smiles warmly.

"Now…" The doctor takes a prescription tablet out of her pocket and begins writing. "I'm going to keep your current prescription for Labetalol unchanged, but I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible and watch what you eat. No unnecessary sugar or salt and drink water constantly. I'm going to write you a script for an additional ultrasound in the Antenatal Care Unit, downstairs…"

Veronica nods, digesting everything the doctor is telling her.

"…I would have the nurse, here, in Labor and Delivery, make an appointment for you tomorrow. She'll be able to get you an appointment quickly. If you called ACU yourself, they would tell you there's a three to four week wait."

Veronica nods.

"Okay, I guess we're done here and maybe I'll see you in the office the next time you come in for your stress test." Dr. Hotmer smiles and leaves the room.

Veronica remains in her spot on the bed and breathes in forced breaths, then exhales loudly. _Wow, that was close. I gotta call Logan as soon as my foot steps out of the hospital._

She dresses quickly, turns off the TV and goes to the nurse's station. Nosy nurse Amy hands her a few papers to sign and calls the ACU, making an appointment for an ultrasound early the next morning. Veronica thanks the nurse, collects her paperwork and exits the hospital.

The small blonde dials her husband immediately after stepping into the hospital parking lot as she walks to her car. "Hi Honey." She says cheerfully.

"What's going on? Did they admit you?"

"Yes and no. I was admitted but they put me in this unused room and gave me an extended stress test. I guess after that test was normal and a second doctor looked at the results, I was released."

Logan sighs a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." He pauses to steady his heart rate. "So, we're not having a baby tonight?"

"No."

"I don't have to rush home?"

"No."

"Okay, well that is fabulous fucking news. Now, as soon as you get home, I want you to call your dad and make sure Dick and Mac both know what's going on. If you start feeling anything happening, at any time, call one of them immediately. I'll be home tomorrow morning bright and early…" He takes a breath. "…and I am not going to leave your side until the baby is born."

"Okay, Babe, but tomorrow morning I have an ultrasound scheduled for seven-thirty in the Antenatal Care Unit. I think that's where women go when they have problems with their pregnancies. Low birth weight, pre-term labor, you know…" She swallows. "…_serious _problems with the baby."

"Okay, well, I don't think I can go with you. I have to meet Barry at eight o'clock then I'll be home. The condo was broken into but I didn't see anything that was stolen or broken except the flat panel TV and the Bose sound system." Logan shrugs. "Who breaks into a million-dollar-condo and steals the TV and surround sound? Assholes. I think there was a string of burglaries. One of the other condos had original artwork stolen. It's a mess."

"Well, I'll call you when I'm finished with my ultrasound then. I love you."

"Veronica, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you tonight. I'm sure it was scary. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Bye." Logan and Veronica hang up and disconnect their phone call.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Mac looks at her caller ID before she answers her cell phone. _Oh geez._ "Hello."

"Hi, Mac, it's Brad Collins, how ya doin'?"

Mac sits back in her desk chair and smiles. "Hi, I'm sorry I never called you back. What's going on? Are really coming to San Diego to do an internship?"

He laughs with relief. "Yeah. I start on Monday for ten weeks. How far away from San Diego are you?"

"We're about an hour outside of San Diego in Neptune. Are you getting an apartment?"

"Oh yeah. I move in this little rat trap place about twenty minutes from my work. I think we would only be about a half hour away from each other. Do you want to meet up and go to dinner or show a guy around Neptune, California. Maybe do a movie?"

"I would love to Brad. That sounds like a ton of fun, but… um…" Mac mumbles. "…I'm kind of dating Dick, you know the surfer guy from Vegas? I… I…"

"Oh… um… well he's not going to get mad if we just hang out is he?" Brad says, disappointed trying to make the best of a not-so-good situation.

"Hey, we're friends, if he has a problem with that, then tough. Are you going to be in town this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm moving my stuff on Saturday morning. Do you want to get together on Sunday?"

"Sounds great. Call me on Saturday when you get settled in and we'll plan something on Sunday."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Brad says happily.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Hey, Bond. What's up?" Mac answers her phone.

"Hey, Q. I was just calling to ask if you and Dick could take care of Backup when I have the baby? Logan probably won't want to leave my side the entire time and I don't want poor Backup to suffer." Veronica asks with a touch of anxiety in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Mac asks, suddenly very concerned.

"For the moment, yeah. I had a little scare last night. Of course, it was the one night that Logan is in Los Angeles seeing the lawyer. Everything is good but I'm on strict bed rest now."

"Oh geez. No problem. Dick and I can do whatever you need. Give either of us a call if anything feels weird or different if Logan is away, okay?"

Veronica nods. "Thanks Mac. I have another ultrasound now, so I gotta go."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Hi, Honey, I'm home." Veronica yells from the kitchen.

Logan tramples down the steps and sprints across the kitchen, embracing his petite wife in his arms tightly.

"Did you miss me?" Veronica laughs from under Logan's arms.

He backs away slightly and looks deep into her arms. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What happened at the ultrasound? Do we need to pack your suitcase, like now? Are you feeling any different? Are you having contractions?" Logan bombards Veronica with questions.

"We're both fine. The ultrasound was just like the first one but the Antenatal Care Unit is creepy and I hope I don't have to go back there anytime soon." Veronica snuggles into her husband's strong arms.

"Come on, let's sit and you can tell me all about it." Logan guides Veronica to the sofa with his hand in the small of her back.

"Well, the ACU is in the basement of the hospital and every other woman there was in crisis. I felt stupid sitting there in the waiting room because I have preeclampsia."

Logan rubs her shoulder softly as she talks.

"I got an ultrasound and Will seems to be moving around fine. They didn't give me anymore pictures and I talked to the antenatal doctor, so now ACU has a file on me. I told her about my situation and she took notes but she didn't seem like she was _that_ concerned. That was it. ACU is going to send the results and pictures over to my OB/GYN." She smiles at Logan and cuddles into the nook of his arm.

He wraps his arm around her body tightly. "So today, you need to pack a hospital suitcase. I don't want to have to call Mac from the hospital and describe your clothing to her over the phone so she can bring it to you in your hospital room."

"Okay. And you need to put the crib together and make sure Mrs. Navarro washed all of the baby clothes." Veronica kisses Logan's cheek. "Oh and I'm pretty much not allowed to do anything except sit on the sofa and drink water." She chuckles.

"What? You're on bed rest?"

"Not really. The words _bed_ _rest_ never came from any of the doctors' mouths but Dr. Hotmer said I had to sit whenever possible, drink lots of water and watch my diet. No unnecessary sugar or salt."

"Understood and I will tell Mrs. Navarro about the diet stuff too." Logan says as he rubs his wife's shoulder and they sit on the sofa quietly, enjoying each other's presence and thinking about the list of things needed before the baby arrives.

"Oh. My. God." Veronica says loudly, breaking both her and Logan out of their thoughts. "Did you see that?" She stares at her stomach, pulling her shirt up to expose her expanding belly. "Watch."

Logan's eyes stare at Veronica's belly. Will rearranges himself and Veronica's entire stomach rolls. The couple sit, amazed by the dramatic movement of their son in utero as a shoulder or a knee glides from one side of Veronica's form to the other.

Logan places his hands on her stomach and feels his son rolling and kicking and adjusting. Veronica doesn't need to direct Logan's hands, the repositioning is obvious with an elbow or a heel or a shoulder poking Veronica's body from the inside out on every square inch of her protruding belly.

"That is so cool." Logan beams.

Veronica winces from a sharp prod to her kidney. "Yeah, not so much from this position." She watches the baby movement on the surface of her skin and feels the corresponding shift on the inside. "Ooooohhh! Now you move, huh, Kid? After I spend all afternoon in the hospital." She smiles, covering Logan's hands with her own and rubs her belly in an affectionate way.

Logan kisses his wife's temple tenderly then bends to kiss her stomach. "Will, stop giving mommy a hard time. We don't need any more false alarms. You hear me?" He says with a mock fatherly tone and kisses her stomach again.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Dick reaches for his ringing phone, making an effort not to jostle Mac who is sleeping in the nook of his arm. He successfully slides his arm from under her head and sits up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. "Hello."

"Mr. Casablancas?"

Dick takes the phone from his ear and looks at the caller ID, not recognizing the local phone number. "Yeah, who's this?"

"Hi. This is Cliff McCormick, the lawyer handling your divorce with one Mrs. Melinda Button Casablancas."

"Oh shit." Dick says quietly as he stands and walks into the living room to talk more privately.

"Excuse me?" Cliff asks, hearing exactly what Dick said but felt a little ribbing was in order.

"Um, nothing. So, what is going on? Dude, it's been so long since I called you, I forgot all about this stupid fu-, um, divorce."

Cliff chuckles to himself. "Well, I'm happy to inform you that the papers have been finalized and you are no longer married to Ms. Button."

"Sweet." Dick says enthusiastically. "How much did she milk me for?"

"It seems Ms. Button is more stupid than we thought and she accepted your original proposal of a one-time payment of one-hundred-thousand-dollars. She is required by law to drop Casablancas from her name immediately and she has no future claim to any of your inheritance, trust or income of any kind."

"Cool, Dude. I'm stoked." Dick bounces as he paces the living room of the pool house.

"Groovy." Cliff deadpans. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Casablancas and next time you go to Las Vegas put my number on speed dial. That will save both of us a lot of time and money. The paperwork is in the mail." Cliff hangs up with out exchanging pleasantries.

"Wohoo!!" Dick says softly to himself as he throws his phone on the table and strides into the bedroom to wake up Mac and _celebrate_.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Dude, what are you doin' tonight?" Logan asks as he walks around the pool on the cement patio while Dick floats on a raft in the middle of the pool.

"I don't know. Why?" Dick asks not moving any part of his body except his mouth.

"Feel like a little game of poker? We never got a poker party together after finals so how 'bout we call Luke, Enbom, and maybe Casey."

"Yeah, okay, but you call John. That fucker slept with Madison."

Logan nods in agreement. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Logan thinks about Veronica beating the piss out of Madison and smiles. "How about Sean then?"

Dick groans. "Sean's a little piece of shit. You really want him in your house?" Dick slides off the raft and swims under water for a moment then breaks the surface of the water, whips his hair off his face and blinks the pool water out of his eyes. "How about Connor? I'll call him if you want." Dick offers, knowing his best friend's mild hatred for the movie star.

"Ronnie will love it if Connor Larkin is in her house." Logan says Connor's name in a high-pitched girlie voice, gesturing with his hands like a gushing fangirl.

"Hopefully, we'll get at least five fuckin' players." Dick says falling back into the water.

Dick's phone rings from the nearby outdoor table. Logan looks at Dick underwater and walks to the phone.

"Dick, it's Mac." Logan yells at Dick's underwater form. "Okay, well, I'm answering it."

"Hi Mac."

"You don't sound like a blonde surfer, _Dude_." Mac imitates Dick's surfer lingo.

"He's underwater right now. But I wanted to tell you to come over tonight, if you weren't already, because we're having a poker party. You can keep Veronica company while we all drink and swear and scratch."

"Oh, joy!"

"Connor Larkin might be coming by." Logan sweetens the offer.

"I'm there." Mac snaps.

"Sure you don't want to think about it for, I don't know, a millisecond?" Logan teases.

"Dude, that's my phone." Dick yells from the pool.

"Shut up. It's Mac." Logan dismisses his best friend. "I'm inviting her to poker tonight…" Logan smirks at Dick and speaks into the phone. "…unless you're bringing your _other_ girlfriend?"

"Dude, don't be a dick." Dick says as he swims to the edge of the pool at Logan's feet.

Mac laughs nervously. "It's funny you say that…"

Logan's smile fades and listens to Mac carefully. "No, I was just jok-…"

"No, I know. I mean I'm bringing _a friend_, did you hear me? A. FRIEND. With me tonight, is that okay?"

Logan looks at Dick in the pool, holding his hand out for his phone, impatiently. "Yeah, no problem but I'll let you tell Dick. See ya tonight." Logan hands the phone to Dick.

"Tell me what?" Dick asks while he glares at Logan.

"Oh, hey. I'm bringing a friend with me tonight." Mac swallows and braces herself for Dick's reaction. "You met him in Las Vegas, do you remember Brad?"

Dick's jaw tightens as he wipes his hand over his face. Logan fidgets in the lounge chair as he watches Dick listen to Mac and visibly tense from her words. "Yeah."

"He's doing in an internship all summer in San Diego. I thought we could do something together with Brad tonight but poker will be a great way for him to get to know you guys better." Mac spits out quickly before Dick can cut her off.

"Yeah." Dick mumbles.

"Are you okay with this, Dick?"

"What? That my girlfriend is seeing another dude on the side?" Dick's voice rises with anger.

Logan is suddenly interested in uncovering the hot tub and gets up from his seat and walks to the other side of the patio to give Dick some privacy.

Mac sighs and speaks softly. "It's not like that Dick. There's nothing to be jealous about. He's just a friend."

"Uh huh." Dick splashes water against the side of the pool in frustration.

"I told him I'm dating you, Dick. Our relationship isn't a secret. I'm not trying to get with him. We're friends and I think you would like him too if you would just suck it up and be a man."

"What?" Dick yells. "You think I should suck it up? Fuck, Mac, should I sit back and watch this fucker drool all over you, too?" He splashes water half way across the pool. If he was outside of the pool he would probably stomp his foot. "You might've fucking told him you're dating me but, I'm fuckin' sure he's having wet dreams about you. God damn it, Mac, he doesn't fuckin' care if we're together or not. He's trying to get with you. Get in your fuckin' pants."

"Fine! I'll see you later." Mac hangs up the phone and wants to throw it against the wall but decides to fall back on to her bed instead. _Damn it._

"God damn it!" Dick takes the phone away from his face and looks at it, unbelieving. He snaps the phone shut with anger and heaves it toward the table but misses and his phone skids across the patio and stops in the grass. "She fucking hung up."

He dives under the water and comes out in the shallow end, stomping to the poolside lounge chair.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Logan, I made the page six of _the Star Investigator_." Veronica says proudly as she walks into the baby's room and sits in the glider with a few tabloids and magazines under her arm.

Logan is sitting in the middle of the floor with crib parts spread out on the carpet in every direction. "_Only_ page six, Honey. You're slipping." He tightens a screw with a screwdriver and looks at his wife resting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Well, page six in this tabloid…" Veronica holds up the rag mag in question. "…but you're in rehab." She holds up a second gossip newspaper. "I made page two in _the Instigator_…" She smirks. "…and we're on the verge of divorce since you were no where to be seen, while I was popping out the triplets."

Logan laughs and looks up from the crib assembly. "Triplets? Oh God."

Veronica pages through the various magazines while Logan puts the crib pieces together. "Do you think this goes like this or like this?" Logan asks, showing Veronica the large handle that lowers the side of the crib.

"Um, I don't know. What do the instructions say?"

Logan makes a sour face at his wife. "Instructions are for wimps."

"So, what did they say?" She giggles at her stupid joke.

Logan throws the directions toward Veronica. "It's hard to tell from the picture and it doesn't say specifically if you lift up or push down."

"The official answer: push down like this." She demonstrates and Logan attaches the pieces as she instructed. She throws the instruction book back to Logan.

"The room looks good, Babe." She sighs sarcastically. "Well, except for the debris all over the floor." Veronica scans the room. "I think everything is in order in here. Diapers, clothes, wipes…" She nods with each item checked off the list. "The crib will be ready soon. Anything else we need, we can get it later."

Backup plops over on his side and lies across the instructions Logan is currently trying to decipher.

"Backup, Git!" Logan pulls the paper out from under the pitbull's head. Backup doesn't move.

"I was reading in the book that when I have the baby, you should bring a piece of clothing or a blanket that the baby was in back home with you, before I come home with Will. Let Backup sniff the material and then you're supposed to put the clothing in the crib so the dog will know that's where the baby belongs."

"That's a good idea. Okay." Logan attaches the last piece of the crib and stands back, admiring his work. "What do you think?"

Veronica smiles bright. "Great job, but is it supposed to lean to one side?"

Logan analyzes the crib from Veronica's point-of-view, searching for any leaning problems. "What do-…" He glances at his wife holding back giggles in the glider chair. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

She nods and laughs harder.

Logan throws the wrench, in his hand, to the ground with force. "That's it, Ronnie…" He playfully stomps to the glider chair and quickly gets in Veronica's face, pressing his forehead to hers with a hand on each of the arms of the chair. "…I'll make _you_ lean to one side."

She tries to keep a straight face. "You have to be gentle with me, do you want to fuck me into pre-term labor?"

He kisses her lips tenderly and looks deep into her eyes, dropping his voice. "I'll be gentle."

Veronica bites her lower lip. "We haven't tried the glider chair yet."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Logan takes Veronica's hands in his and pulls her out of the chair. He spins around and sits in her spot and pulls her onto his lap.

Veronica straddles Logan, placing her knees on the chair in between his hips and the chair arms.

Logan looks up into Veronica's face and places his hands on her cheeks, drawing her closer and kissing her slowly with a deep, sizzling hot kiss. He breaks the kiss as he puts his hands under her shirt, raising it up and over her head. He tosses her shirt to the floor.

She kisses his lips gently and walks kisses down his jawline to his neck, concentrating on his pulse point.

Logan's hands caress Veronica's stomach and slowly creep to the seam of her bra. He slides his hands up her fleshy mounds, to her nipples and rubs the sensitive areas with the pad of his thumbs, making them harden through her lace bra.

Veronica fists his shirt in her hands and tugs it up and over his head, leaving his hair disheveled and continues her assault on his neck.

She rolls her hips over his erection in a slow rhythm, matching his tempo as the glider chair adds to their cadence perfectly.

He inches his fingers around her chest and unlatches Veronica's bra, letting it fall from her body.

Veronica wiggles her shoulders and drops her bra on the floor.

Logan's hands massage her breasts as Veronica runs her fingers through his hair. She lifts his chin with her hand and kisses his mouth, opening it wide and wrestling her tongue with his.

His hands drop to her legs and tickle her thighs, pushing her skirt up as his fingers find the edge of her lace panties. He pulls her panties over her butt to the top of her thighs. "Lift up, Babe."

"Just rip them off." She nuzzles her face into his neck.

His grip tightens around the flimsy material and Logan tears her underwear off of her body completely.

"Mmm, impressive. You sure are stro-…" Veronica gasps as Logan's fingers push into her opening.

She drops her head back and writhes against his fingers, moaning loudly.

"I love you." Logan says softly as his mouth sucks her left nipple. His tongue circles the nub and he bites her skin lightly.

"I'm ready." She says quietly as his fingers pump into her body.

"Bobcat, my pants aren't even open yet." He chuckles against her skin.

She pushes her body into his hand to gain more friction on her clit. "I know… but…" She pants.

"You think you can hold on a second, Honey?" He kisses the soft underside of her boob, leaving a small love bite mark.

"I'm pregnant…" Veronica whines. "I need to cum right now." She rocks back and forth on Logan's hand and forces the pressure in the right spot, at the perfect pace and her inner muscles clench around his fingers.

Logan sucks her nipple deep into his mouth and flicks the pink pellet with his tongue.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God! Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Veronica screams as she thrashes from his touch, her sight goes white and all of her nerves explode with passion, centering around Logan's fingers. She slouches against her husband's chest as he slows his pace and brings her back down to earth.

She pants in his ear, leaning her head on his shoulder and gripping his shoulders to steady herself from the glider chair's movement. "God damn, that came on so quick." She huffs.

Logan is kissing her shoulder and her neck when he pulls his fingers out of her canal. She moans in protest and looks into her husband's eyes. "I love you."

"Babe, what happened?" He pushes her hair behind her ear.

"I guess the baby is putting pressure on all the right spots 'cause I was ready to cum as soon as I climbed on your lap." She frowns. "Sorry."

"Is this the part in our marriage where I'm grateful for the baby to arrive because you want me every minute of the day?" He smirks.

"You have no fuckin' idea." She grins. "I guess this is how guys feel everyday?"

"Like we would be perfectly happy to spend our lives in a continuous loop of fuck, sleep, eat, fuck, sleep, eat? Then yeah, that would pretty much cover a guy's ideal life." Logan laughs.

Veronica pushes her pelvis into Logan's fading hard-on. "I believe we forgot something." She winks at her handsome husband, seductively tracing his chest muscles with her fingertips as she lowers herself and drops to her knees in front of the chair, never breaking eye contact with him. Her fingers unbuckle and unzip his pants and he adjusts his position in the chair for better access to his rejuvenated, hard-on.

She shoves his khakis away from his unit and pulls his boxers down, springing his erection out of it's constraint. Veronica's small hand grips Logan's penis and pulls it closer to her as she consumes most of him in her mouth.

She sucks hard on his erection and begins to bob up and down, soaking his skin with her saliva. Her tongue dances around the tip, tickling the sensitive surface.

Logan's fingers push her hair away from her face as he watches his wife deep throat most of his hard-on in to her mouth. "Damn, Bobcat, you have no idea what that does to me."

She smiles mischievously. "This or_ this_?" Veronica's tongue circles the tip of his dick as she looks up at Logan through her eyelashes then deep throats his cock again, rubbing the base with her hand.

Logan thrusts his hips up, pushing his penis into her mouth more. "That, that, Fuck yeah, that." He pants and Veronica repeats the assault a few more times. Each time, Logan gets closer to cuming.

His fingers tangle in her long blonde hair as Veronica quickens her pace. She laps at his shaft seductively and the sight makes Logan buck his hips. She licks his shaft up one side and down the other then giving the head some attention, she rubs the pad of her thumb across the tip as she licks the sides like a popsicle.

"Ronnie, I'm gonna cum." Logan groans. "Babe…"

Veronica rubs her thumb over the tip again and devours most of his penis in her mouth as her hand caresses the base. Her cheeks hollow out and Logan explodes into her mouth. She continues her ministrations as he shoots his warm cream down her throat.

The muscles in his entire body tense and he pushes her head down onto his hard-on lightly, extending his orgasm.

Veronica continues to suck Logan dry as he relaxes into the glider chair and steadies his breathing.

She releases his cock from her mouth and wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

The lack of warmth around his dick makes Logan open his eyes as he smiles and locks eyes with his wife. "Sugarpuss, you could win awards for that."

"It's a gift that only you get to experience, Dear. Cherish it." She smiles and climbs on to the glider ottoman, awkwardly.

"Oh I do. Believe me. I fuckin' do!" Logan says as he pulls his boxers up and reaches for his very pregnant wife. "Come here, Babe."

She crawls on to the chair, lying on her side in the nook of her husband's arm.

Logan pulls the ottoman closer with his foot and rests his feet on the cushion. Veronica does the same, twisting her legs with his, as they glide back and forth, back and forth, in a calming motion.

Logan rubs his fingertips on her bare shoulder, hugging Veronica tight and providing warmth against her naked upper body. After a few minutes of gliding rhythmically in the chair, Logan hears Veronica snoring softly in his arms and he chuckles. _Poor thing is exhausted_. He kisses the top of her head, rests his head back and shuts his eyes.

/tbc


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 45

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 6774

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** This chapter is dedicated to Maipigen for that one perfect line, she knows the one… and broodyleytons for her encouragement. Enjoy!

**Part 45**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**Beginning of June 2007: 35 weeks pregnant**

Logan set up the poker table in the middle of the living room, optimizing the space of the large room and it's prime location near the television and the kitchen.

Veronica is at her place on the sofa flipping channels while Logan empties a bag of chips into a large bowl and places the bowl on the kitchen countertop, along with all of the other snacks offered this evening.

Backup lies at Veronica's feet, protecting her fearlessly.

Dick is sitting at the poker table shuffling the cards, releasing nervous energy and is uncharacteristically quiet as he sips his beer.

Casey fills his plate with snacks including Mrs. Navarro's famous taco salad as he stands and eats, watching Logan replenish the ice in the ice bucket on the bar. "Nice place, Logan. When did you guys move?"

Logan looks up at Casey, thinking intently. "Um, we moved in at the end of March."

"How far away is the beach?" Connor asks coming out of the bathroom.

"I think I counted six houses." Veronica says from the sofa.

Logan continues. "Yeah, I think she's right. Six houses away with a beach entrance right at the end of the street."

Connor fills his plate and sits with Dick at the poker table.

The doorbell rings, Backup barks and races to the front door and Logan looks to Dick. "Dick can you get that, my hands are full."

Dick looks up from his sulking. "Yeah. I guess."

Luke and his girlfriend are standing on the front porch looking at their surroundings while they wait for someone to answer the door. Luke pushes the doorbell a second time, impatiently, as Mac strides up the front sidewalk with Brad behind her.

"I would just walk in." Mac says as she nods to Luke and his girlfriend and steps on the porch. "Veronica can't answer the door and Logan is probably setting up."

Luke and his girlfriend step to the side and let Mac pass.

Dick slowly gets up from the table and walks to the front door as the bell rings again. "Alright. I'm fuckin' coming." He snaps from the foyer, his sour mood still in place.

He steps back from the door when it swings open, before he can answer it. Dick and Mac find themselves standing toe-to-toe and pause. Mac looks deep into Dick's eyes as Dick glances at her face briefly then looks over her shoulder at the other guests standing in the doorway.

Backup sniffs the intruders and returns to his post at Veronica's feet.

"Come on in." Dick says with a small amount of cheerfulness in his voice. He smiles at Luke and his girlfriend as they pass and enter the living room. Mac stays frozen in her spot, her eyes never leaving Dick's face. Dick's eyes have not met Mac's since she walked in the house.

Brad senses the tension and quickly walks past the couple, clapping Dick on the shoulder as he goes. "Dick."

Mac moves closer to Dick, placing her hands on his stomach as she follows his eyes darting around the small room.

"Hi." She whispers, forcing him to look her in the eye.

His eyes slowly reach her eyes then drop to her mouth as Mac fingers the buttons on his shirt.

"Dick." Mac smiles warmly. "I'm sorry I hung up on you."

"Whatever."

Luke and his girlfriend walk into the living area and look around at the room for the host. Logan approaches them from the kitchen with a handshake and a smile. "Hey Luke, Dude, how's it going?"

"Good. Logan Echolls this is Sheila Hamilton." Luke introduces and Logan and Sheila shake hands.

"This is a lovely house." She coos. "I've seen you on _Tinseltown Diaries_, haven't I?"

"Yeah. Um, my wife, Veronica decorated the house." He points to Veronica across the room on the sofa.

Sheila is taken back at the sight of the tiny, blonde woman with a huge pregnant belly sitting on the sofa. "Oh… hi." She does a double take. "You were on _Tinseltown Diaries_ too."

Veronica smiles. "Ah, yeah. Sorry I shouldn't get up, but make yourself at home while the guys play."

Brad walks in the room and Logan greets him with a handshake. "Brad, what's goin' on, man?"

"Nothing." Brad looks around the room at the other unknown people.

Mac's eyes burrow into Dick's skin. "No, not whatever. Brad is my friend and he wanted to hang out with us. _Us_, Dick! You and me! He knows I'm with you and I hope you can accept that I won't fall at his feet just because he shows interests in me. I'm with you and you need to trust me, end of story."

Dick's eyes soften with her words and he looks at his feet. "I'm sorry I got jealous."

"Can you please play nice now?" She smiles and moves closer to Dick. "I don't want to have to break up a fight tonight."

Dick nods and Mac kisses his lips softly. He quickly deepens the kiss. Mac pushes back on his chest, gasping for air. "Let's join the party, shall we?"

Dick nods and they walk into the living room.

Logan notices the uneasiness in the room and begins introductions as Dick returns to his spot at the table with a slight hop in his step and Mac walks to the kitchen, grazing the food selection set out on the countertop.

"Okay, now that everyone is here…" He gives Dick a pointed look. "…I'll do introductions." He gestures to everyone with his hand. "Brad Collins goes to UNLV and is doing an internship in San Diego. We met Brad in Vegas when we were there last."

"Sheila Hamilton is Luke's girlfriend." Logan points to Sheila then Luke.

"Brad, you remember my wife, Veronica, on the sofa over there. She can't get up, she's on bed rest." Veronica shrugs.

"That's Casey Gant." Logan points to Casey and Casey salutes the new party goers with a tip of his beer bottle before he takes a long sip.

"This is Dick Casablancas, he lives in the pool house." Logan gestures to the back yard then to Mac. "And his girlfriend, Mac." Mac waves and walks into the living room.

"You guys are together?" Casey asks Dick quietly. Dick nods with a smile.

"That's Connor Larkin right there." Logan motions to Connor.

"Like,_ the_ Connor Larkin?" Sheila asks, star-struck.

"Yep, that's him…" Logan leans in and stage whispers. "…they paint his abs on."

"Bite me." Connor snaps playfully.

"Okay." Mac says quietly so only Logan can hear her.

Sheila's eyes glaze over as Veronica shouts from the other side of the room. "I bet that's what you tell all the girls."

Mac walks around Logan and Sheila and circles the table with her hand extended. "Hi I'm Mac." Mac coos as she ogles Connor with a bright smile.

Connor laughs and shakes her hand looking at Dick cautiously. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hey, hey, hey, get your grubby paws off my girlfriend, Larkin." Dick shouts playfully with a glare. "Go feel up a fuckin' extra somewhere."

Logan goes to the bar and grabs a few beers. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left and the bar is right there. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Logan offers a beer to the guests.

Mac leans over and speaks into Sheila's ear. "Come on, let's get something to eat and drink while the guys play. If you're nice, Veronica might let you chose the movie."

Sheila laughs nervously and follows Mac into the kitchen.

Logan walks into the kitchen, prepares a plate of food and walks into the living room. "Only the healthy stuff." He hands the plate to Veronica. She looks over the plate and smiles at the fair amount of fruits and vegetables but also a few salty snacks too.

She glances up at her husband and grins. "Thanks." He winks and returns to the kitchen, finds himself a beer and sits at the poker table. "Let's play." He claps his hands together and collects everyone's money.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM **

"Oh fuck!" Logan throws his cards on the table. "Babe, can you play for me?"

"No!" Luke yells.

"No Way!" Casey protests.

"Forget it!" Dick complains.

"I'm not playing with her." Connor whines.

"What? You don't like losing to a girl?" Veronica shouts from her place on the sofa, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Brad listens to the banter, confused. "Can Veronica play poker?" He asks the guys at the table, innocently.

"Can she?" Connor shakes his head and goes to the restroom.

"Did she play when you were in Las Vegas?" Casey asks stacking his newly won chips.

"She was the big winner." Dick says softly.

"Really?" Brad asks, astonished. "How much did you win in Vegas, Veronica?" He projects his voice across the room to the girls watching a movie.

"Over eight grand." Veronica says, wiggling to the edge of the sofa.

"Holy Shit." Luke says as he gets up to get a beer.

"That's my girl." Logan boasts then walks over to the other side of the living room to check on his wife while there's a break in the game.

He lends a hand to Veronica and lifts her off the couch. "Can I get you a drink, Sugarpuss?"

"No. It'll just make me go to the bathroom again." She says as she kisses Logan's cheek and proceeds to the bathroom.

"When is she due?" Luke asks sitting back down in his seat at the table.

"July sixth." Logan responds returning to the table.

"Shit, she looks like she's going to pop tomorrow." Casey states quietly before Veronica returns to the party.

"She has really high blood pressure and she's on bed rest now. So, she's not allowed to do anything but sit around. She's bored out of her mind." Logan explains.

"That sucks." Brad adds.

Luke checks for the hallway for the tiny blonde before speaking. "Did you knock a duo into her? Christ, she's huge."

The guys at the table laugh.

Logan laughs. "No, she's just so little."

"You know what you're havin'?" Casey asks.

"Boy."

"Cool."

Connor checks the hallway to make sure the coast is still clear. "Is it true that pregnant women are always horny?"

Logan grins. "Fuck, yeah." He looks toward the bathroom and lowers his voice. "No worries, either." He wiggles his eyebrows and begins shuffling the cards.

"Bareback, Dude?" Luke questions, quietly.

"You fuckin' know it." Logan answers.

"That is the freakin' best!" Casey says as he picks up his cards.

"Oh yeah." Dick taps Casey's beer bottle with his as a 'cheers' motion.

"Since she's so far along, we get to be very _creative_." Logan boasts with a wicked grin.

All the guys laugh and smile, appreciating the fact that Logan gets to enjoy sexual positions other than missionary without having to use a condom. Logan receives a high five from Connor and all the guys tap their beer bottles together in celebration in the middle of the table, amongst a wolf whistle and a "hell yeah".

Veronica exits the bathroom and walks into the kitchen unnoticed, picking at the food on the countertop when the guys at the poker table laugh and cheer loudly.

She laughs watching the guys having fun at the table and meanders over curiously, to investigate the cause for this spontaneous celebration. "What's going on?" Veronica says with one hand on Logan's shoulder and one hand on Brad's shoulder.

Logan's eyes widen with fear as he lowers his head and looks at his cards. "Nothing."

The rest of the guys at the table are suddenly very quiet and no one will make eye contact with Veronica. She scans the table and watches the six men in front of her fidget uncomfortably.

Choosing to ignore the current topic at the poker table and avoid possible embarrassment, Veronica simply nods and wiggles onto Logan's lap. "Uh huh."

Logan scoots his chair back from the table to allow room for his beautiful wife's pregnant belly.

She takes Logan's cards in her hands and proceeds to play Logan's hand against the guys.

Logan rests one hand on her hip and moves her hair away from her neck with his other hand. He kisses and sucks her neck and collarbone while she plays poker.

A few minutes later, Veronica grins, laying her cards on the table. "Ha! A full house beats a flush and three-of-a-kind."

Connor throws his cards into the middle of the table disgusted, mumbling under his breath and Brad grunts with frustration before taking a long drink from his beer.

Logan peers over his wife's shoulder as she pulls a large pile of chips into the space in front of him. "Show 'em how to do it, Bobcat." Logan chuckles in her ear.

She climbs off Logan's lap, beaming confidently. "I always do." She kisses Logan on the lips quickly then gives every guy at the table a pointed look and walks away. "Now, stop talkin' about me." She says over her shoulder as she returns to her seat on the sofa.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan shuts the front door with a wave as Connor and Brad make their way down the front sidewalk to their cars and leave the Echolls' house with a lot less cash in their pockets.

Logan ended up the big winner after his luck changed half way through the game. It must have been Veronica's good night kiss that turned the tides in his favor.

He locks the deadbolt on the front door and swivels around on his heel, heading back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. "Hey, you feel like-…" Logan asks loudly from the foyer but stops when he sees Dick on top of Mac, on the leather couch, with his tongue down her throat.

He chuckles. "You know, you have a pool house to do that in." Logan states, passing through the living room and walking into the kitchen.

Dick laughs against Mac's mouth and continues kissing her deeply.

He begins cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. _This isn't so bad considering there were a bunch of people in my house all night. _

Ten minutes later, Logan is throwing the last of the trash into the garbage can in the garage and turning out the lights.

"Dude, I'm goin' to bed. You better not fuck on my couch or I'll kick you're ass." Logan says firmly, standing at the end of the sofa with Backup at his heels.

Mac pushes Dick's chest up and away from her body with her hands and Logan can see they both have all their clothes on as Dick lays on his side, next to his girlfriend. Mac discreetly wipes her mouth with her fingers and blushes.

"It's nothin' you and Ronnie haven't done on this sofa." Dick defends.

Before Logan can respond to his best friend's remark, Mac speaks up. "We're going." She climbs off the couch and stands, offering her hand to help Dick up from his spot. "Come on, let's go, Dick."

Dick pries himself off the leather couch and glares at Logan. "Later."

"Sweet dreams." Logan grins and leads Backup upstairs as Dick and Mac leave the house through the French doors at the back of the estate.

Dick holds Mac's hand as they walk across the patio surrounding the pool. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Logan is, indeed, upstairs in bed and pulls Mac close to him, throwing his arm over her shoulder protectively.

"Let's get in the pool." He whispers in her ear and guides her toward the pool steps and away from the pool house.

She smiles mischievously. "But I don't have my suit with me." Mac says innocently and bats her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

Dick kisses her lips quickly then takes a step back, never losing eye contact with his girlfriend and unbuttons his pants. "Exactly."

She hears the sound of his zipper being lowered as she stares deep into his aqua blue eyes and Dick drops his pants to the ground, landing in a pile at his feet. He rips his shirt off and throws it in the grass, raising one eyebrow in Mac's direction, challenging her to join him and undress.

Mac giggles and whips off her shirt, throwing it toward Dick's in the grass. His eyes fall to her black lace bra and the milky breasts it covers as his mouth goes dry.

She wiggles out of her jeans and stands poolside, in the dark, at three in the morning, in just a black bra and matching bikini-style underwear with an area of three feet of empty space in between her and Dick. Mac's eyes begin at Dick's feet and slowly travel up his toned, tan body, briefly stopping at his hard-on, and continuing over his chest to his eyes. Once their eyes lock, she perks her one eyebrow up, returning his challenge.

He swallows loudly and watches with wide eyes as Mac reaches behind her back and releases the clasp of her bra.

His cock jumps, an involuntary reaction to Mac dropping her bra off her shoulders and freeing her tits from their covering.

Their eyes lock as her bra falls to the patio from her fingertips.

She swallows audibly when she watches Dick's erection pop loose from his boxer shorts as he pushes them down his legs, leaving them lay at his feet with his pants.

She bites her lower lip and rolls the lace material down her thighs, letting her underwear fall to the ground.

Dick steps out of the pile of clothing at his feet and walks to Mac, planting his mouth over hers solidly. Their kiss is deep and intense and involved.

Their tongues wrestle wildly, their heads shift left and right, right and left, and their hands wander over bare skin, desperate for contact.

Still attached by the mouth, Dick pulls Mac to the first step of the pool. She steps over her pile of clothes at her feet and follows his lead.

He releases from their kiss and backs down the first step with her hand in his and their eyes locked. Slowly and quietly they descend the five steps into the shallow end of the Echolls' pool.

Dick leans back, submerging his body in the water, up to his shoulders and glides toward the far wall. His fingers tug on Mac's hand, encouraging her to follow him, communicating with their eyes alone.

The water is warm in the cool night air and it feels good against Mac's naked body. She watches Dick lean against the far pool wall with his arms resting on the patio behind him. She takes a breath and goes underwater quickly, leaving a small wave in her wake.

Mac swims across the pool underwater and crawls up Dick's body, pressing her breasts against his erection and chest as she goes, popping up out of the water in his immediate personal space. She smiles and kisses his lips as he keeps his arms extended out on the patio.

His body is firm and muscular and slippery as she runs her hands over his chest while his tongue explores her mouth. Their bodies move slightly with the motion of the water as it laps against the pool walls.

Dick pulls his arms off the patio surface and wraps them tightly around Mac's body. In one swift move, he rotates their bodies and leans Mac up against the wall. "I don't have a condom." He whispers in her ear softly.

The heat of his breath on her neck covers her body with goosebumps.

"Do you trust me?" He moans against her skin.

"Will you pull out?" She breathes as she stretches her neck with encouragement for Dick to continue his ministrations.

"If that's what you want." He says softly as he looks deep into her eyes.

She nods and she kisses his lips passionately, expressing her trust in him with her mouth.

His hands wander to her breasts and massage the soft flesh, rubbing his thumbs over her raised nipples.

She moans her approval and dips her head back, resting it on the patio and closes her eyes. His lips cover her neck and collarbone while his hands squeeze and palm her tits. His fingers pinch and twist her taut, pink nubs as her legs wrap around his waist and grind into him.

He pushes her legs off of his thighs as he continues to kiss her neck. She opens her eyes and wonders what Dick has in mind for her.

Without speaking, he presses his fingertips on her hips and rotates her body around to face the pool wall as he feels her body tense, he whispers in her ear in a sultry low voice. "Trust me."

She swallows and nods as she grips the edge of the wall with her fingertips.

His chest is touching her back as his fingers walk from her hips, up her stomach and to her breasts. He massages her mounds in his hands and pulls her erect nipples, twisting them in his fingertips.

Mac moans and pushes her butt into his erection. "I need you now."

His hands leave her boobs and hold on to her hips, as he pushes his dick toward her opening.

She reaches between her legs and guides the tip of his rock hard shaft into her vagina. He thrusts into her canal and she arches her back and moans.

The water around them splashes as Dick pulls his cock almost all the way out and pushes in again, hitting her cervix.

"Oh my God." She growls and he repeats his movements a few more times, harder and faster.

Mac arches into his assault and drops her hands to her tits. Pulling and twisting her nipples in the same cadence as Dick's thrusting, he moans.

"That is so fuckin' hot, Mackie." He whispers as he continues poking her from behind.

They continue pushing and pulling, thrusting and bucking as one, for a few minutes, enjoying the connection between their bodies.

"I'm gonna cum." He groans and pulls his dick out of her vagina quickly as he squirts semen into the pool water.

Mac yelps in surprise when Dick's fingers replace his cock in her canal. He maintains the same pace with his digits as he did with his penis, as he thrusts in and out, rapidly.

She pulls and twists her nipples as he pushes her over the edge and her inner muscles clench around his fingers. "Oh my God!" She yells as she rides her orgasm out and pushes against his hand for friction.

"Shhhh." He laughs. "You gotta be quiet, Babe."

He removes his fingers as she flops her arms and head onto the rough patio, pressing her chest against the cool pool wall.

"Uhhhh." She moans and Dick kisses her back and cuddles into her body, wrapping his arms around her abdomen protectively.

"Babe, that was hot. I mean, like, fuckin' porn hot, Mac!" He mumbles into her back as she grunts in agreement, exhausted.

"Come here." He directs her hips with his fingertips again and catches her limp body in his arms when she flops from her position resting on the edge of the pool.

The wave from her movement hits him in the face and he spits the water out of his mouth quickly.

"Eew. I hope that wasn't _contaminated_ water." She chuckles and pulls Dick closer to her body as they float into the center of the pool.

"Why do you think I'm moving us over to this side of the pool?" He laughs softly and twists his legs around hers.

"This was a nice surprise." She smiles and kisses Dick's lips.

"And a good fuck." He adds as Mac slaps his shoulder with her hand.

The sight of her waterlogged fingers catches her attention as she holds her hand up and shows Dick her wrinkly fingertips. "We should get out, look at how pruney I'm getting."

"Alright." Dick whines and Mac rolls her eyes. "But you first." He continues softly.

"Okay. I'll see you inside." She kisses him lightly and ducks under the water, breaking the surface in the shallow end. Mac channels every model she's ever seen walk on the catwalk as she ascends the pool steps with a little extra shimmy, knowing her boyfriend is watching every move she makes.

She picks up her clothes in two swift scoops as she walks to the pool house.

Dick cannot peel his eyes away from Mac's body as she strides across the patio, naked. He could swear she's adding a little wiggle for his enjoyment and he appreciates it as his dick gets hard again. _Jesus. She's going to kill me._

He swims to the shallow end and runs after his girlfriend, forgetting his clothing spread out on the patio.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Did you hear that?" Veronica asks looking out the back door from the sofa. "It sounded like a car door or something then someone laughing." She looks to the other end of the sofa where Logan is dozing off with Backup at his feet.

The afternoon sun is shining in the windows and baking Logan and Backup, making a warm spot on the sofa and floor, ideal for napping.

"What?" Logan jumps awake with a groggy, sleepy voice. "What did you say?"

Veronica eyes her husband and listens carefully again. "I asked if you heard something in the driveway?"

"No. Sorry, I didn't hear anything." Logan says softly and rubs his hand up and down her extended legs.

Veronica's cell phone rings from the coffee table and she leans over and picks it up, looking at the caller ID quickly. "Hey, Mac. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Well, right now I'm curing cancer, you? Hey, are you guys out in the driveway? I just heard something out there."

Mac is silent for a moment. "Um, I don't know, it wasn't me or Dick. We're in the pool house." She pauses. "Can you come over here for a minute? I need your help with something."

"Mac, you know I'm not really supposed to be walking around. What do you need help with? Can Logan help you?" Veronica asks slightly concerned.

"Well… yeah, bring him with you. We could use another set of eyes too."

Veronica squints her eyes in confusion. "What? What do you need help with Mac?" She's beginning to get irritated with Mac's vagueness.

"What is it?" Logan whispers.

"I don't know." Veronica responds quietly.

"Okay, so you and Logan are coming over to the pool house now? Right?" Mac insists.

Veronica sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. We'll be over in a few minutes but I'm not staying long. I'm trying to rest, Mac." She snaps.

"Okay." Mac says quickly and hangs up before Veronica can respond.

"What's up?" Logan asks.

Veronica shrugs. "I have no idea. Mac needs some help but she wouldn't tell me what it was about and she said you need to come over too because it wouldn't hurt to have another set of eyes."

Logan stands and pulls Veronica off the sofa. "Come on, Babe. Let's see what they want and then I can take a nap."

"It's seems you were already napping." She smirks at her husband.

"These things happen, anyway, I wasn't napping I was resting my eyes."

"Uh huh."

They walk out the back door and across the patio to the pool house. Logan guides his wife with his hand on her lower back and she knocks on the pool house door.

Mac swings the door open wide and everyone inside the pool house yell. "SURPRISE!"

Veronica glances at her friends and family standing inside the pool house with wide, stunned eyes and Logan laughs.

"What is going on?" He asks, scanning the faces in the small structure from the doorway, gently pushing Veronica over the threshold.

Mac grabs Veronica's hand and leads her inside the pool house. "Veronica, you sit here." She points to the guest-of-honor's chair and another chair next to it. "Logan, you sit here."

A canopy of light blue streamers hang over the guest-of-honor's chair with a batch of 'It's A Boy' balloons attached to each arm. Around the pool house's living room, 'It's A Boy' fringe hang over each window. Light blue baby bootie cutouts hang from the fan in the center of the room and a 'Congratulations' banner hangs on the entertainment center. On the coffee table is a small spread of snacks and drinks, emphasizing the 'It's A Boy' theme on the napkins and paper plates.

The couple sits in their designated spots, looking at Keith, Alicia and Darryl, Mac and Dick, Cliff, Brad, Wallace's girlfriend Beth, Parker, Weevil and Mrs. Navarro.

Mac hands Veronica a can of Skist and Dick hands Logan a bottle of beer while Keith bounces to his daughter. "Hello, Honey. Were you surprised?" Keith grins.

Veronica nods. "Uh huh."

"Well, this was all Alicia's idea but you being on bed rest put a kink in our plans a bit." Keith explains.

"Wallace sends his love and wanted to be here but, you know…" Alicia says with excitement over Keith's shoulder then swallows back a few tears when she thinks about her statement.

"Veronica, you are a very difficult person to surprise." Mac says shoving a pile of presents toward the couple.

Veronica laughs uncomfortably. "I don't know what to say. I'm totally stunned. I… I…"

"How 'bout you start opening presents?" Dick says impatiently.

"I shouldn't be sitting up here, Veronica is the one having the baby." Logan starts to get up from his chair, only to be pushed back into his place by Brad.

"Oh, no. This is a co-ed baby shower. You're stayin' right there." Brad says with authority. "If Dick and I have to suffer through this, so do you."

"Honey, you can't leave me to open all these presents by myself." Veronica says sweetly but digs her fingernails into Logan's forearms. "You got me into this, you're stayin'." She gives him a cheesy smile and he concedes.

"I'm gonna need another beer then." Logan laughs.

"I don't think so." Keith glares at him and takes Logan's empty beer bottle from his hand, exchanging the bottle with a can of soda.

Veronica and Logan received everything left on their baby registry from their friends, including a stroller, baby carrier and car seat all-in-one travel system from a very proud Grandpa and Alicia. Wallace sent a sweet note from Africa, which made Veronica weep when Logan read it out loud. Parker flew in from Denver just for the baby shower, lugging an Exersaucer play center on the plane with her, Mrs. Navarro knitted an enormous handmade baby blanket for Will and Weevil gave the couple a large laundry basket filled with toys, diapers, stuffed animals, books and baby clothes, all of which he picked out himself.

Once the cake was cut, the snacks were polished off and the guests left, Logan helped Veronica back to their bedroom and tucked her in bed for the night.

"I love you, Ronnie, with all the love in my heart." Logan kisses her forehead lightly.

She looks into his eyes with a bright smile. "I love you more than you will ever know, Logan."

"I know every time you smile at me or say my name." Logan kisses her lips softly. "I have to go get all the gifts from Dick's place then I'll be back. Will you be awake when I get back?" Logan questions his wife skeptically.

She giggles. "I'll try my best to stay awake and show you how much I love you but, Sweetie, I'm exhausted. I'm not making any promises." Veronica tries to stifle a yawn.

He laughs and pushes the hair off of her forehead. "Okay, sweet dreams then, Babe." He kisses the cleared area tenderly and goes to collect their haul of baby gifts from the pool house.

When Logan returns to their bedroom, he pauses at the door, listening to Veronica, the love of his life, snoring softly from their king-sized bed. He chuckles to himself. _Nope, she doesn't snore. No way. It must be Backup._ He looks over at the dog lying on the floor at the foot of the bed, wide awake. _Yep, it's Backup alright._

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Mid-June 2007: 36 weeks pregnant**

Veronica looks up from her designated spot on the sofa when the doorbell rings. Backup barks loudly and runs to the front door.

Logan tears himself away from his laptop and walks to the door, from his place behind his desk in their office, when the doorbell rings a second time.

"I'm coming. Hold on." He groans.

The doorbell rings a third time and Logan is ready to give whoever is on the other side of his front door a piece of his mind. He pushes Backup out of the way and opens the door. "You know…" He stops dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Little Brother…" Trina Echolls stands on Logan and Veronica's front porch inspecting the exterior of the house then barges into the foyer without being invited. "…you never told me you moved out of the Grand." Trina grins and examines the interior of Logan's home from her location in the foyer and wanders into the living room.

"Ah, yeah, Treens, I would've told you if you called me more than once a year." Logan says to Trina's back as she waltzes through his house.

"You know how it is being in Syndey for most of the year. Time zones and jet lag…" Trina's words are forgotten when she sees Veronica sitting on the sofa with a protruding pregnant belly. "Oh my gosh, Veronica. Look at you." Trina runs over to her sister-in-law's spot on the couch and encloses Veronica in a bear hug.

Veronica is caught off-guard with Trina's show of tenderness toward her and simply pats Trina on the back with her hand while she glares at Logan from over Trina's shoulder, silently pleading for help.

Logan rolls his eyes at his sister's fake show of love and wonders what she wants from him this visit.

Trina slowly backs up from Veronica and looks her up and down. "Oh my gosh, Veronica you are even more beautiful when you're pregnant." She smiles bright. "Does Logan tell you how gorgeous you are?" Trina turns to her brother. "Do you tell your wife how stunning she is? You should you know. Be the loving husband and tell your wife she is the most beautiful woman in the world." Trina eggs Logan on, obnoxiously. "Go ahead. Tell her."

Logan looks at his sister with disbelief in his eyes.

Trina turns back to Veronica, admiring her pregnant glow. "Well, Logan, I'm waiting." She says in Logan's direction, nodding her head in an encouraging way.

"For God's sake, Trina. My wife knows she's the most beautiful woman in the world because I tell her that all the time. Now, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Trina turns to face Logan, forgetting her persistent badgering in a heartbeat. "What's the matter? Your own sister isn't allowed to stop in to your new house and say hello?" She says with a standoffish edge to her voice.

"Oh yeah, sure you can, if you had the common courtesy to call first or, I don't know, maybe showed up at my fucking wedding!" Logan voice rises as he finishes his sentence. "You're my only living fucking relative and you couldn't tear yourself away from playing slut number four on CSI?"

"Hey, I like CSI." Veronica says softly trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"Remind me again why you're here Trina, I've got things to do." Logan runs his fingers through his hair willing himself to calm down.

Trina straightens her shoulders and raises her head with confidence and a superiority air about her. "I'm in town for a few days and I wanted to tell you, in person, that I'm moving to New York. I'll be staying in Dad's apartment in the Upper East Side…" She sneers. "…unless, of course, you being the executor to Dad's will, have a problem with that."

"Trina, Aaron sold that apartment a year before he died." Logan says sympathetically.

"What? Are you sure? I've been there since Dad died, haven't I?" She looks at the floor, thinking with a furrowed brow.

"The last time you and Aaron stayed at that place was when I had that huge blow out over Labor Day weekend before junior year and Carrie Bishop broke mom's crystal lamp."

"That was Lynn's favorite lamp, wasn't it?" Trina taunts.

"My mom hated that lamp, but that didn't matter." Logan says with hatred in his voice.

"Aaron showed me how much he loved me with his black Italian leather belt when he got home."

Veronica looks at Logan and sees his anger and bitterness rising to the surface. _Damn it, Trina, you always have to bring this shit up whenever you're around._

"TRINA!" Veronica yells, getting Trina's attention. Logan's head whips around, surprised by his wife's outburst. "I don't know what you're trying to do but YOU WILL NOT come into our home and disrupt our lives by bringing up things from the past!"

Logan steps to Veronica's side. "Babe, I can handle my sister. I don't want you to get upset." He says quietly, looking at Veronica's tense face.

"Oh, but the past was so much fun. Remember, Veronica?" Trina laughs humorlessly. "Oh, the stories we'll tell."

"No! We're not going to reminisce, Trina. Logan and I are going to have a baby. We're living in the present now and we're forgetting the past. I suggest you do the same. Now, go get yourself a job and get the hell out of our house." Veronica shouts.

Trina looks at the tiny blonde sitting on the couch, stunned and exhales loudly. "Well, who knew little, sweet, innocent Veronica had such a temper." Trina says in a sickening sweet voice.

"Knock it the fuck off Trina." Logan warns.

Trina shakes her head, incredulously. "Okay, well, I guess I'll go back to Europe since the place in New York is not longer available." She walks to Logan and gives him air kisses on either side of his face then leans down and gives Veronica an awkward one-armed hug. "Give me a call when you're in the South of France." Trina walks to the foyer and turns around with a casual wave. "We'll do lunch. Bye."

Veronica's mouth hangs open in disbelief from the whirlwind that is Trina Echolls, movie starlet wannabe and emotional train wreck.

Logan shakes his head, attempting to erase his sister from his memory and sits next to his wife on the leather couch. "Well, that was fun, as always, when Trina is around."

"At least she didn't hit us up for money." Veronica huffs and snuggles into Logan's side.

He rubs Veronica's upper arm gently and kisses the top of her head. "I think she was going to until you let her have it." He kisses his wife's temple. "You protected me from my bossy big sister."

Veronica looks up into Logan's eyes. "I'm serious, Logan. I don't want to live in the past. We're not those people anymore and it pisses me off that Trina waltzes in here and thinks she can say whatever she wants without any kind of accountability."

Logan pulls Veronica closer and whispers into her hair. "I know, Babe. I'm glad you stood up to her. It will be a long time before she resurfaces again."

"Good." Veronica huffs, drapes her arm around Logan's stomach and closes her eyes, enjoying his warmth next to her.

He rubs her back with one hand and entwines their fingers together with his other hand while he shuts his eyes and listens to Veronica breathe.

/tbc


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 46

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5056

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 46**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**Mid to Late June 2007: 37 weeks pregnant**

"Hey, Honey?"

"Yeah."

"I've been thinkin' I kind of want to buy a Jag."

Veronica's eyes lift from her magazine. "Really?" She shrugs. "Okay, but, don't you think that's a little ostentatious?"

Logan laughs. "Yeah 'cause having a big ass Mercedes and an eighty-thousand-dollar SUV parked in the driveway of a huge house in the middle of '09er-ville doesn't say 'we have money' at all."

She laughs. "You may have a point."

"Will you come and test drive it with me?" Logan bats his eyelashes at his wife.

"What happened to, 'I'm buying a black Jag and you're not allowed to drive it'?" She squints in question and repeats Logan's words in a masculine voice.

"Well, after you help me decide if I should get the convertible or not, then you're job is done and you will not be driving the Jag. Sorry, Babe."

"Alright, when do you want to go to the dealer? I could use a little time out of the house."

"Um, how 'bout we go tomorrow morning?"

"I have a stress test at twelve-thirty."

"Okay, we'll be home by then."

"Sounds good." Veronica goes back to reading her magazine.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Oh. My. God!" Veronica screams with passion, pushing her hips up and gaining as much friction against her clitoris as possible.

Logan is on top of her, sucking on her neck and moaning in her ear.

_Wait, since when does Logan get on top of me?_ She feels Logan's stomach against her skin and realizes there is no baby belly in between them. _Oh no! Oh wait…_

"Oh, shit. I'm gonna cum." She says as Logan's thrusting brings her thoughts back to his rhythmic movements and her approaching orgasm. Veronica grabs his ass and pulls his hips toward her to extend her climax.

She wakes up ringing the sheets in her hands at her waist and breathing heavily. Logan is sleeping soundly on his side of their king-size bed with his back to her.

_Jesus, Veronica, get a grip._ She lays on her back in the large bed fidgeting and hyperventilating. _What is wrong with you Veronica? It was a dream. A good dream, it's over, calm down._

Veronica stares at the ceiling of the master bedroom for a few minutes, calming her exaggerated breathing, when Logan stirs next to her. She rolls onto her right side and watches her husband wake up from his sound sleep.

He slowly rolls over and faces his wife, bridging the gap of mattress between them by wiggling closer to her. He smiles and gently touches her cheek with his fingertips. "Good morning, Sugarpuss."

She returns his warm smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh. You?" He asks with a low, sleepy voice that makes Veronica's heart skip a beat.

"I was just having a bit of an anxiety attack." She bites her lower lip.

"What? Why?"

"I'm better now." She smiles at Logan warmly. "I was dreaming and when I woke up my heart was racing and I was ringing the sheets with so much tension, my knuckles were white."

He softly moves her hair off her forehead. "Are you okay now?" She nods against the pillow.

Logan flashes his patented smirk. "Why don't you climb on top of me and I'll get your heart racing again."

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl, you know that?" She laughs and swings her leg up and over his body.

"Hey, don't knock my material. It got you straddling my hard-on, didn't it?" He chuckles.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Shit. Now I can't decide." Logan mumbles in Veronica's direction.

"What do you like about the silver one?" She quizzes.

"Everything but we already have a silver car." Logan paces around the midnight blue Jaguar convertible.

"What do you like about the dark blue one?" Veronica looks in the driver's side window at the dashboard and navigation system again.

"Everything plus it's a convertible." Logan answers as his cell phone rings in his pocket. He glances at Veronica and the caller ID.

"Hey, Dick, what's up?" Logan eyes the exterior line of the car as he talks.

"Dude, what are you doin'?" Dick asks excitedly.

"Right now, Ronnie and I are looking at cars at the dealership. Why?"

"Dude, what are you getting?"

"Jag XK six-speed."

"Niiicccceee." Dick draws out his reply for emphasis. "Will you be done with that shit soon? 'Cause I want to hit high tide at Marlow Beach."

Logan glances at his watch. "Yeah, I'll be done here before noon 'cause Ronnie has a doctor's appointment at twelve-thirty. I'll come back to the pool house when we get home."

"Mac wants me to invite that Brad dude. Do you care if he comes along?" Dick asks quietly.

"No, he's cool. He surfs, huh?"

"I guess. Alright, I'll call him. Later."

"Cool. Later."

Logan snaps his phone shut and leans in the passenger side window to talk to his wife across the interior space of the car. "I'm going surfing while you're at your appointment."

Veronica nods with understanding and points her chin towards the backseat. "Not sure we're both going to fit back there, Sugarpuss."

"No, shit." He glances at the backseat and back to his wife. "I guess we'll have to get creative then." He waggles his eyebrows.

Logan snaps up from his leaning position. "Okay, I'm getting' the dark blue convertible."

"Midnight blue." Veronica corrects. "Let's _test drive_ it again." She smirks at her husband and he vigorously agrees as he pulls her to the salesman's desk in the corner.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

After a lengthy test drive in the convertible Jaguar, which included a quickie in the back seat in the parking lot of a nearby park, Logan and Veronica enter the car dealership giggling.

"Let's buy this car and try out the back seat again on the way home." Logan whispers in Veronica's ear and she giggles again.

"It depends on what time it is." She grabs his wrist and pulls his watch closer to get a good look at the time. "Oh my God. Logan, it's eleven-thirty now." She looks up at Logan's face, surprised. "We don't have time to buy a car right now. We have to go or I'm gonna be late for my test."

"Well, what did you think, Mr. Echolls?" The good-looking salesman approaches the couple, confident he will make a sale.

Logan looks up from Veronica's worrisome face. "Um, yeah. We really liked the convertible XK but we have to go. My wife has a doctor's appointment across town and she can't be late."

The salesman's face falls and he moves to a more direct approach. "Well, if you like the car, let's get you in that car today." He smiles and tries to usher Veronica and Logan over to his desk.

Veronica stops in her place. "No really, I have to go, like now, but we'll be back."

Not wanting a sale to walk out the door, the salesman continues his assault. "How about we make an appointment for later tonight? I have a meeting at one o'clock but after that, I'm free." His voice is full of hope. "What time is good for you?"

Logan looks at Veronica then to the car salesman. "I'm not jerking you around. We'll be back later today but we have to leave now. Can we meet at five o'clock?" Logan says impatiently.

"Yes, yes, five sounds great." The salesman shakes Veronica's then Logan's hand. "Good luck at the doctor's office, Mrs. Echolls. I'll see you at five." He waves as Logan and Veronica hurry off the showroom floor with a nod and a wave.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM **

Logan kisses Veronica on her way out the door then pulls the Range Rover out of the garage. Brad drives in the driveway as Logan sorts through his wet suits and surf supplies in the back of the SUV.

Brad jumps out of his car and walks over to the back end of Logan's truck. "Hey. Are we taking your truck?"

"Hey, Man, I didn't know you surfed." Logan shrugs. "I guess we'll take my truck, Dick's is too small and all my stuff is already in here."

Logan retrieves his surfboard from the garage and puts it in the Range Rover at the same time Brad puts his wet suit on, leaving the top half hang from his hips.

Dick rounds the corner of the sidewalk from the back yard and pool house to the driveway. "Yo, Dudes, you ready to rip 'um up?" Dick says with a bounce in his step. His surfboard is under his arm and his wet suit and towel are hanging off the end of his board.

He fist bumps his friends' hands, noticing Brad's very expensive surfboard. "Dude, nice board. How long have you been surfing?"

Brad places his surfboard in the back of Logan's truck gently. "Um, I guess about ten years. My dad did a lot of business in Hawaii when I was younger so I went with him and surfed."

Dick nods, impressed with Brad's surfing experience.

"I surfed Pipeline one time and I thought I was going to die. Shit, those waves were huge." Logan laughs and jumps in the Rover.

Brad laughs and gets in the backseat. "I think I had a death wish when I went to North Shore, totally unprepared. I still have scars from the reef."

"Fuck, I've never surfed in Hawaii. I smell another road trip." Dick says climbing into the passenger seat.

Logan and Brad laugh. "That would be a long road trip, Dick. Hawaii is an island." Logan corrects.

"Whatever." Dick dismisses Logan's comment and looks out the window at the cars in the driveway, none of which is a Jaguar. "Dude, where's the Jag?"

Brad looks at Logan's reflection in the rearview mirror. "You're gettin' a Jag?"

Logan eyes Brad's reflection. "Yeah, Veronica and I both have SUVs and when the baby started to get bigger, she had trouble getting in and out of the trucks, so we bought the Benz." Logan pauses while he pulls out onto a busy street. "When we were buying the car she wanted silver and I wanted black and I made a comment that she could get whatever she wanted because I was buying a black Jag and she wasn't allowed to drive it. Ever since then, Man, I haven't been able to get that picture of a convertible Jaguar out of my mind."

Brad nods. "Cool."

"So, where's the fuckin' Jag, Dude?" Dick pries.

"We took too long…" Logan clears his throat. "…test driving the car, we didn't have time to sign the paperwork before she had to run to her doctor's appointment. We're getting it tonight."

"You guys are like freakin' rabbits." Brad snarks.

"Jealous?" Logan chuckles.

"Hell, I am and I even have a girlfriend and I don't get laid as much as you fuckin' do." Dick shakes his head with disbelief.

"It helps that pregnant women are very horny." Logan grins.

"I hate you." Brad states firmly from the back seat. Logan laughs.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica lies on the small examination table in Neptune Obstetricians and Gynecologists' office, snacking on orange juice and animal crackers, watching the stress test read-out print a sketchy line up and down, up and down.

"The baby is really moving today." She says nonchalantly as she bites the head off a cracker.

The nurse comes over to the stress test machine and studies the long strip of results. "Do you feel that, Veronica?"

"Nope. I don't feel anything." Veronica casually throws another animal cracker in her mouth.

The nurse smiles. "You're having contractions."

Veronica chokes on her cracker. "What? What did you say? I'm having contractions? Does that mean, like, I'm going into labor?" She swallows audibly.

"Eventually. Some woman can have contractions up to a week before they deliver. Are you dilated yet?" The nurse says softly.

"What? Dilated? I don't know." Veronica questions, irritated with the stupid nurse. _How the fuck am I supposed to know if I'm dilated. Isn't that your freakin' job, Lady?_

The nurse tears off the strip of stress test results. "Let's get a doctor to check, okay?" She walks out of the exam room with the roll of paper in her hand.

_Oh my God! Could this be happening? Am I really going into labor now? NOW? Oh my God, Logan is going to freak the hell out!_ Veronica lies on the table with sweaty palms as her chest tightens and she nervously spins her engagement ring around her finger, watching the pen from the stress test bounce down the paper. _This is really happening._

Dr. Hotmer strides into the exam room with a big smile on her face. "Hello Veronica. How are you feeling today?" The obstetrician reads the printed stress test results. "You're having contractions, so let's check to see if you're dilated yet." The stupid nurse comes in the room and shuts the door behind her.

The nurse assists the doctor with disconnecting Veronica from the stress test machine.

Veronica swallows the lump in her throat and unbuttons her jeans with shaky hands.

"Veronica, if you can just lift your hips up off the table, I can move your jeans down enough to examine you." The doctor says calmly.

Veronica does as the doctor instructs and her jeans are lowered to rest on her thighs.

Dr. Hotmer slips two gloved-fingers in Veronica's vagina and gently presses on the inside of her body. "Oh, yes. You're dilated… about… dilated four centimeters." The doctor removes her hand and nods to the nurse and the nurse scribbles this new information in Veronica's file. The obstetrician takes the medical gloves off and pats Veronica's leg. "You can get dressed again."

_Four centimeters! What the fuck! I'm dilated four centimeters._ "What… um…" Veronica tries to form words and questions but her brain doesn't seem to function correctly.

Dr. Hotmer pauses and lets Veronica gather her thoughts.

"I'm four centimeters dilated?" Veronica asks, disbelieving. The doctor smiles and nods. Veronica continues. "Does this mean I'm in labor, like, _now_?" She questions with wide eyes. "What happened to the mucus plug thingy? Isn't that supposed to come out to start labor?"

The obstetrician rubs her hand on Veronica's arm in a calming way. "The mucus plug is long gone and you are in the beginning stages of labor." She smiles and the nurse shakes her head. "Consider yourself lucky, most women are extremely uncomfortable by the time they get to four centimeters and you can't even feel your contractions yet." She pauses. "Now, do you have an overnight bag with you?"

Veronica exhales loudly and stands to close her jeans. "No." She nods negative.

"Okay, well, I want you to go directly home, get your bag and come right back to the hospital. I'll let them know you're on your way over." Dr. Hotmer smiles and turns, leaving the room with the nurse.

Veronica proceeds to pull her jeans up and tuck in her shirt. _Jesus, we were just buying a car and I was having contractions the whole time. Now, I'm going to have a baby. I hope Logan is finished surfing by now. Oh no, what if Logan is surfing and doesn't get home for a couple hours. Oh my God! OH! MY! GOD!_

There's a soft knock on the exam room door and Dr. Hotmer peeks her head in. "Veronica, the more I think about it, the more I want you to call your husband and tell him to meet you at the hospital with your bag. Go right over to the hospital right now."

The tiny blonde stares at the doctor with her mouth open and stands frozen in her spot, stunned.

"Veronica?" The obstetrician steps closer to Veronica. "Are you okay? Everything will be fine. Millions of women have gone through labor and delivery and lived to tell about it. You're young and healthy and your baby will be here before you know it."

Veronica nods and swallows, snapping back to her senses. "Thank you, Doctor. I have to call my husband."

Dr. Hotmer smiles warmly at Veronica. "Call your husband and go have your baby, Mrs. Echolls."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica rubs her pregnant belly as she walks from the elevator in the doctor's office building. _Funny, I don't feel anything. Maybe they made a mistake. Maybe it's just indigestion._

She digs her cell phone out of her pocket as she sits in the Mercedes and dials Logan's cell phone, nervously. Logan doesn't answer and she is sent to his voicemail. _Oh a voicemail about having the baby is going to go over so well._

"Hi, Honey." She attempts to sound cheerful and not scared out of her mind. "I'm just getting done with my appointment and…" She fake laughs. "…it seems I've been having contractions and I can't even feel them. Dr. Hotmer wants me to go directly to the hospital and you're supposed to bring my overnight bag to me." She exhales loudly. "Call me as soon as you get this message." Her voice cracks. "I love you." She snaps the phone shut and leans her forehead against the closed phone in her hand. _Please get finished surfing quickly. Please have bad conditions, Logan. Please. _

She takes a moment to compose herself before she starts the Mercedes' engine and drives across the street to the hospital. She slowly walks to the front door of Neptune General Hospital, willing Logan to call before she gets admitted and has to turn off her cell phone.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"…and I lived in my frat house for a semester." Brad explains as the three friends wait for the next acceptable swell to ride in to land.

"What frat are you? I'm a Pi Sig." Dick says proudly. "Their house at Hearst is a fuckin' sty, Man."

"Pi Sig? Me too!" Brad smiles brightly and bumps his fist against Dick's. "The Pi Sig House at UNLV was okay, I guess. It consisted of about six large rooms and I was stuck in the attic, which was huge, with like nine other guys. It wasn't pretty. That's why I only stayed there for one semester."

"I was practically kicked out of school and the Pi Sig house when Logan offered a room in his Suite at the Neptune Grand." Dick shrugs and lowers his head, swishing the seawater with his hand, embarrassed.

"This is my last wave. I'm tired." Logan says changing the subject and scanning the horizon for the next wave to come his way.

"It's all that test driving you did this morning." Dick teases.

Logan ignores his best friend's ribbing and rides a wave into shore.

Brad watches Logan head for the beach and paddles to catch his last wave too. Dick follows Brad to finish out their afternoon of surfing.

Logan gets to their pile of stuff sitting in the sand and peels off his wet suit and towels off while the other two men join him and do the same. Once he feels somewhat dry, he throws his t-shirt on and digs in his shoe for his car keys and phone. _Two missed messages? _

He punches in a few numbers in his phone and listens to the first message. "Hi, Mr. Echolls. This is John Mann from Integrity Jaguar, I'm going to have to move our meeting back to five-thirty tonight. My earlier meeting is taking longer than expected. I'll see you tonight."

He deletes the salesman's message and listens to the second message. He hears Veronica's recorded, shaky voice and his muscles tense immediately. "Holy Fuck!" Logan says loudly. He hurries to gather his belongings and dials Veronica's cell phone.

"What's up?" Dick responds to Logan's outburst and picks up his things. Brad collects his stuff and the three men make their way to the Range Rover. Logan's phone is to his ear the whole time.

Dick's voice startles Logan from his internal freak out. "Veronica is having the baby!" He blurts out, his nerves taking over his rational thoughts and actions. Brad and Dick look at each other and quicken their pace to match Logan's.

Logan hears his wife's unsteady voice say hello. "Are you okay?" He cuts off any pleasantries as he heaves his surf gear in the back of the truck and jumps in the driver's seat.

"I'm fine right now. I don't feel a thing but Dr. Hotmer said I'm having contractions and I need to get over to the hospital right away and that you need to meet me here and you need to bring my overnight bag."

"All right, I'll bring the bag. Don't have the baby until I get there." Logan begs.

"I don't have my bag with me, you have to bring my bag, Logan. I'm standing in the lobby of the hospital getting ready to be admitted so they can wheel me up to Labor and Delivery in a wheelchair, but I need my bag."

Veronica rambles out additional events leading to this moment as the guys get in the truck and Logan breaks every land speed record to get them to the house rapidly.

He squeals into the driveway and jumps out of the truck before it's at a complete stop and runs into the house, leaving Dick and Brad to unload the Range Rover.

Logan searches for a semi-clean pair of jeans and throws them on, zipping them as he goes, grabs Veronica's overnight bag and runs out to the Saturn. "Dick, let the dog out and call Keith." Logan yells as he hops in Veronica's SUV and drives away swiftly.

His phone rings, from it's place in the cup holder of the Saturn, as Logan blows through a stop sign on their neighborhood street. He quickly looks at the caller ID and answers. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Echolls, this is John Mann from Integrity Jaguar. I was just calling to make sure you received my message about moving our appointment to five-thirty tonight."

"Oh yeah, right… um… I'm sorry but my wife is having our baby right now. I'm driving to the hospital as we speak, I don't think we're going to make our appointment." Logan explains as he flies down the highway, well above the posted speed limit.

"Oh my, well, I hope everything goes well for you and your wife. Please call me when you get settled with your baby and we can get you in that beautiful Jaguar you were eyeing out." John Mann says politely.

"Thanks. I will get in touch with you, Mr. Mann. I will definitely call you in the next few days. I'll talk to you then. Bye."

"Great, until then." The salesman says and hangs up.

Logan snaps his phone shut and tosses it in the passenger's seat, returning his concentration to the road.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

A very friendly nurse greets Veronica at the doors of Labor and Delivery and escorts her, and the intern pushing her wheelchair, to a private labor suite.

The suite is very similar to the room she and Logan saw on their tour during the birthing class with big windows and flowery curtains. A large, flat-screen television hangs on the wall and a cushiony lounge chair sits next to the hospital bed. Monitors and medical equipment stand around the head of the bed and on the opposite side of the room is a baby incubator and scale.

"Okay, Veronica, you can take off all your clothes and hang them in the bathroom, if you like." The nurse places a clean hospital gown on the bed. "Put this on. It ties in the front then we'll hook you up to the monitor and start an IV port."

Veronica nods and heads for the bathroom to change her clothes. She returns to the room and watches the nurse attach cords and turn on machines, readying the room for her labor and delivery.

She climbs into bed and the nurse, Marcia, wraps a belt around her belly and turns on the stress test machine. The read-out immediately begins spitting out and Veronica takes a deep breath while Marcia connects a few more machines, sticks an intravenous port in the back of her hand and takes her blood pressure and temperature.

Marcia hands Veronica the TV remote and twists the nurse's call button around the bar of the hospital bed. "Here's the remote for the TV." She points it toward the television and turns it on. "Here's the remote control for the hospital bed and nurse's call button. If you need anything, do not hesitate to buzz me." Nurse Marcia smiles warmly at Veronica. "I just started my shift and I will be here until seven tomorrow morning. I can see everything going on in this room out at the nurses' station." She motions to the medical equipment behind her. "I will know what's going with you and your baby before you will."

Veronica nods, trying to take in everything around her and praying Logan gets to the hospital quickly.

"Is your birthing coach or support person on their way here? Do you need to call someone?" Marcia asks tenderly, sensitive to the fact that some women don't have loving spouses to hold their hands and encourage them during labor.

"Yes, my husband, Logan, is on his way." Veronica smiles nervously. "He was surfing when I called him."

Marcia laughs. "When will fathers learn not to go anywhere without direct contact when it gets close to the due date?"

"Oh, my due date is three weeks away. We were actually buying a car this morning when I had to leave for my stress test." Veronica chuckles at the chaos of it all. "They told me I was four centimeters dilated. I haven't felt a thing."

"Remember that when you're contractions are a few minutes apart." Marcia laughs. "Are you planning on doing this naturally or do you want to have an epidural?"

"Oh, I'm all for the drugs, but right now I really don't feel anything." Veronica reassures the nurse. "Can I have the epidural whenever the pain is too much?"

Nurse Marcia nods. "Oh yes. You let us know and we'll get the doctor in here right away to give you the injection in your back."

Veronica winces. "In your back? Ouch." She weighs the pain of childbirth to the pain of a needle inserted into her back. "Is there a time where I'm too far along and you're going to tell me I can't have the drugs because I waited too long?"

"Nope. You can have the epidural at any time, but the drugs do wear off so we have to space them out in intervals if you have a long labor."

Veronica nods. "Okay."

"Get comfortable and the doctor will be in to see you soon." Marcia says and leaves the room.

Veronica is flipping channels when there's a knock at the door and an older gentleman walks in and introduces himself. "Good evening, Veronica. I'm Dr. Atkins. I'm in the middle of a twelve hour long shift so I will be delivering your baby tonight, if all goes well."

"Hello." Veronica recalls all of the doctors in the OB/GYN practice and she's never dealt with Dr. Atkins. She's seen him around the office, the many times being there for a stress test but she's never formally met the man until right now. He seems nice, grandfatherly.

Dr. Atkins sits on the edge of her hospital bed, lifting his one leg up to face Veronica straight-on. "Okay, what do you want to do now, Veronica?"

"I don't want to do anything until my husband gets here. He's on his way and should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, well, I think we should break your water while we're waiting for your husband."

"But, I don't want him to miss anything and…" Veronica whines.

"He's not going to miss anything and I don't want you to be at risk with getting toxemia. Trust me, there is nothing to breaking your water. I stick two long sticks, if you will, that look like knitting needles and prick the amniotic membrane. There's nothing for your husband to see or miss and we'll get this show on the road and you can have your baby tonight, if we're lucky." Dr. Atkins explains calmly.

Veronica reluctantly agrees to breaking her water and Dr. Atkins gets off the bed. Another nurse pushes a small table with medical instruments on it, to the edge of Veronica's bed. She swallows and takes a deep breath when she sees the very pointy "knitting needles."

"Okay, lay back and move to the edge of the bed, please." Dr. Atkins instructs and Veronica scoots down to the edge of the fold away hospital bed.

While she was talking to Dr. Atkins, a nurse dropped the end of the hospital bed down and covered the bed with a protective sheet.

Dr. Atkins stands at the end of the bed and widens Veronica's legs slightly. "Okay, you'll feel a pinch and then you'll feel like you wet the bed." Just as the words left the doctor's mouth, Veronica flinched at the slight pain and felt the bed instantly get covered with fluid under her butt and legs. _Oh that's lovely. Chalk this up to the first of many undesirable experiences I'm sure I'm going to have today._

"Okay, lay back and let that drain for a few minutes. I'll be back in when things start happening." Dr. Atkins says as he walks out the door, leaving the nurse to tend to Veronica. _Where the hell is Logan?_ Her breathing quickens. _Could this be happening? Could I actually be going through this… alone? Without Logan? _

/tbc


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 47

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4222

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 47**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**June 19, 2007**

"Hi, my name is Logan Echolls. My wife, Veronica, was admitted earlier." Logan says calmly as his insides flip anxiously.

A very old nurse with her hair pulled back into a tight bun looks through her reading glasses at each of the files in the stack in front of her at an unbearably slow rate. "I'm sorry. There is no Echos admitted at this time."

Logan breathes in deeply, calming his nerves and temper. "Echolls. Veronica Echolls. Ech-ol-ls." He pronounces each syllable of his wife's name clearly.

"I'll check again." The older nurse says as she sifts through the huge stack of files a second time.

Logan taps his fingers nervously on the counter, trying to reign in his rapidly disappearing patience.

"No. I'm sorry." The nurse looks up at him, over her reading glasses.

Logan bites back a remark about needed stronger glasses. "It's Echolls. You know like the movie star Aaron Echolls. E-C-H-O-L-L-S."

"Can you spell that again, please?" The ancient woman asks not knowing how infuriating she is and how close Logan is to jumping over the counter and strangling out every bit of life left in her tired, old body.

"E… C… H… O… L… L… S." He says through clenched teeth.

"E." She fingers through the manila folders talking to herself. "C." She flips past a few files. "H."

Logan tightens his fists, pushing his fingernails into the skin of his palms, seething mad.

"O." She looks up at Logan. "You did say 'O', right?"

He throws knives at her head with his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh." She laughs and glances at Logan. "Get it. I was spell-…"

"YES! I get it! Did you find the God damn file yet?" Logan blurts out, loudly.

The old woman's smile falls as she pushes her shoulders back defensively. "Yes, Sir. I did. It was spelled incorrectly, with no 'O'." She opens the file. "Veronica Echolls is in room 412." She slaps the file closed and goes back to her work, dismissing Logan completely.

"Thank you." He says with an overly sweet voice and rushes to the elevator, muttering under his breath.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Mackie? Whatcha doin'?" Dick asks seductively.

"Nothing really. What's up?" Mac responds with a low, sexy voice.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to stay over tonight?" He smiles at the thought of his girlfriend spending the night. "I missed you today." _Logan and Ronnie test driving, HA! I'll give Mac a test drive she'll never forget. OH shit! Ronnie. _Dick speaks at a normal level again. "I almost forgot, Ronnie is having the baby."

"WHAT! Veronica is having the baby? Like NOW! How could you forget something like that Dick? Jesus." Mac scoffs. "When did this happen? Isn't she early? Her due date isn't for another few weeks. Did Logan flip out? Oh no, he wasn't surfing when she tried to call him, was he? What did-…"

"MAC! Stop for a fuckin' second. I can't even remember your first freakin' question and you keep asking more questions." Dick exhales.

"Sorry. Please tell me what's going on." Mac says calmly, with her patience wearing thin. "Quickly! Dick, tell me what's going on _quickly_! Stop stalling." She reprimands.

"Okay, we were surfing and Logan listened to his messages and said Ronnie was having the baby. He flew the fuck home, got in her SUV and went to the hospital, yelling about me calling Mr. Mars and letting the dog out."

"Did you let Backup out?" Mac questions chuckling and knowing Dick's answer already.

"Backup. You want to go out." He yells over the phone as Mac hears Backup's nails clicking on the floor and Dick opening the back door of the house.

"So what did Mr. Mars say when you told him?" Mac quizzes.

"Well, you see…" Dick stalls. "…I was thinking…"

"You never called Veronica's father to tell him that she was having the baby?" Mac yells. "Dick, what are you thinking?"

"Dude, I was thinking how I wanted you naked and under me in a matter of minutes and let me just tell ya, when I think about fuckin' you, Logan is not in my head." Dick defends.

"Okay, well, I'll call Mr. Mars and then I'll be over." She shakes her head. "I missed you today too."

"Later, Mackie."

"Bye."

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

_Four-oh-eight, four-ten, four-twelve. Here we go._ Logan says to himself as he sprints down the hallway of labor and delivery with Veronica's bag in his hand.

He opens the door and rushes in seeing Veronica lying in a hospital bed with her legs up and her feet flat on the bed, watching a rerun of _CSI_. "You comfortable, Dear?" He chuckles and Veronica breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're finally here. Yay!" She cheers softly with a big smile as Logan approaches the bed and places his hand on her stomach and his lips on her mouth then forehead.

"Hi, what did I miss?" He asks as he rubs his thumb over her cheek softly with his face very close to hers, studying her beautiful blue eyes. Logan steps back slightly and scans his wife up and down, searching for anything strange or different. _This isn't what I was expecting at all._ He chuckles at the sight of the very relaxed blonde cuddled in her hospital bed.

"Absolutely nothing except Dr. Atkins breaking my water and trust me, you didn't want to see that." She wrinkles up her nose with disgust.

He laughs. "Why? What was so bad about that? Did it hurt?" He pats down her hair, looking around the room quickly.

"No, but the doctor put these long things up inside me and broke my water. Eew! It was really gross. It felt like I peed myself and it kept coming out for a few minutes. It was disgusting."

"Ow." Veronica clutches her stomach with one hand and winces with pain. She breathes heavily for a few seconds and then relaxes back into her bed again.

Logan backs away from his wife slightly, watching her breathing with amazement. He doesn't know if he should touch her or get her to do those stupid breathing things you see people do on television or hold her hand or call the nurse. He's stuck in his spot until Veronica notices his frozen states and grips his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, not touching his wife except for their entwined hands.

"Yeah, the contractions aren't so bad, right now. I'm going to go as long as I can until I get the epidural." She touches his concerned face with her fingertips, drawing him closer and speaks softly. "We never made it to the breathing class so I'm kind of winging it."

He chuckles and kisses her on her lips soundly. "What do the contractions feel like? Do they hurt?"

"No, not really, not yet." Veronica adjusts herself to be more comfortable in the bed. "It kind of feels like you have a really big Charlie horse in your abdomen that will go away if you just breathe through it."

"Hmm." Logan nods in understanding. He clears the hair from her forehead gently and kisses the newly cleared area for a long moment then straightens and wanders around the labor suite. Making a mental note of everything he sees: the baby incubator in the corner and the random medical instruments on trays; the big picture window and the beautiful view of Neptune; the nice flat-screen television and the fluffy chair; and all the machines and monitors attached to Veronica. He moves to examine the stress test results print-out tape closer, watching the pen scribble little bumps back and forth when suddenly the line peeks and falls a greater distance on the paper. Veronica abruptly tightens her grip on the bed rail and exhales loudly.

Logan's eyes go from the paper to his wife, connecting the larger peeks and valleys on the paper to his wife's contractions.

She relaxes again and adjusts her position, flipping the channel to something more interesting.

"Did you know when you have a contraction that the pen on this machine freaks out?" Logan states, holding up the strip of results in Veronica's direction.

"That makes sense since that machine measures the babies activity and my body is trying to push the baby out." She smiles at Logan and takes his hand in hers. She rubs circles on the back of his hand trying to calm her nerves and notices the movement is calming Logan down too.

Veronica looks into Logan's eyes and continues the circular motion. "This is really happening. Can you believe it?"

He smiles and pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it gently. "I'm pretty shell-shocked right now. I'm sorry if I say or do anything stupid. I'm really nervous."

"I know, Babe. I am too." She pauses. "We'll get through this and we'll do it together."

He nods in agreement. After a moment of comfortable silence, Logan speaks. "I was ready to kill this ancient nurse at the reception desk downstairs. She was taking her good ole' fuckin' time and she couldn't find your fucking files. I kept saying 'it's Echolls' and she would just look at me. 'Echolls like the movie star.' I swear she was fucking with me the whole time. I even spelled Echolls for her twice and she still insisted you weren't admitted. Finally, she found your file. Echolls was spelled with no 'O'. She made a joke about that too and I was ready to freak the-…"

"…Freak the Echolls out?" Veronica jokes, trying to lower Logan's rising blood pressure.

Recalling the incident makes his blood boil all over again. He laughs at Veronica's stupid play on words. "That's funny, Sugarpuss. Maybe you should go on the road."

"Let's see how many times we can say Echolls in a sentence." Veronica says trying to think of a good Echolls-filled phrase.

"I'd rather stick my Echolls in your Echolls and make you Echolls for more Logan Echolls, Mrs. Echolls." He grins at his ridiculous accomplishment. She rolls her eyes.

**VMVMVMVMVM **

"Mr. Mars." Mac asks politely.

"Yes, who is this?" Keith asks, not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Hi, this is Veronica's friend Mac. I'm calling to tell you that Veronica called Logan this afternoon, she was admitted to the hospital right from her doctor's appointment and she's having the baby." Mac explains.

"What! She's having the baby? NOW?" Keith yells with excitement. Alicia sits up from leaning against Keith on the sofa, listening to his phone conversation.

"Yeah. All I know is that Logan was surfing this afternoon and Veronica was at her doctor's appointment. When Logan got finished surfing he checked his messages and Veronica said she was being admitted and to get to the hospital right away. Dick is taking care of the dog but I think I'm going to go over to the house and make sure Backup gets fed and let out tonight."

"Thank you. Thanks for taking care of Backup too, Mac. I gotta go see my grandson." Keith hangs up quickly, not waiting for Mac's goodbye and jumps to his feet.

"Veronica is having the baby! Ah Ha! She's having the baby!" He cheers, bouncing in the Fennel's living room. He looks at Alicia. "Well, come on. We have to go to the hospital." He gestures with his arms for his fiancé to move her butt.

Alicia laughs. "Now, Keith, calm down. Logan is taking care of Veronica and you need to relax until they call to say the baby is here."

"No, we gotta go now. The baby is coming. Come on."

"No! Keith relax!" Alicia says sternly. "This is a time for Logan to be there for Veronica. You need to trust him that he can help her through this. When they call you, you can race to the hospital with your patrol car sirens blaring and bust through the doors to see your grandchild, but until then, let Veronica and Logan have this time together alone." Alicia pats the sofa next to her and motions with her head for him to join her on the couch.

Keith sighs loudly and concedes, sitting next to Alicia on the sofa. "You're right." He grins mischievously. "Can I really blare my sirens and bust through the doors?"

Alicia rolls her eyes. "Yes… and we could always call her, to make sure she's okay." Alicia grins as Keith pops up from the sofa and grabs the phone.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

The hospital room phone rings and Veronica and Logan both look at it with surprise. Logan shrugs and picks up the phone, handing it immediately to Veronica.

"Hello?"

"Veronica?"

Veronica smiles bright at the sound of her dad's voice. "Hi Daddy. Guess where I am."

"I know. Mac just called. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay right now. The contractions don't really hurt that much, they are coming on quicker though." As Veronica says those words another contractions occurs and she tries to breathe and talk at the same time but gives up and awkwardly hands Logan the phone.

"Hey, Keith. Um… she's having a contraction right now so she handed me the phone."

"What happened? She went to her stress test and they admitted her?" Keith questions.

"Yeah, she was having contractions but wasn't feeling them and the stress test picked them up. When the doctor checked her, she was already four centimeters dilated." Logan and Keith laugh.

Keith continues. "And she couldn't feel any of it happening?"

Veronica's contraction passes and she reaches for the phone to talk to her dad.

"Yeah. Here she is again." Logan hands Veronica the phone again.

"Honey, you were four centimeters dilated and didn't know it?" Keith chuckles.

"I know how crazy is that. You want to hear something else that's crazy? We were test driving cars this morning…" She glances at Logan. "…and I was having contractions and didn't know it. My water could of broke right there in the nice new Jaguar that Logan wants to buy."

"Eew. That's gross. Do you think they'd give you a discount on it if that happened?" Keith casually laughs.

"I would hope so but knowing car dealers, they would probably charge extra for the detailing."

"Honey, Alicia wants to talk to you. I love you. We'll be in when the baby is born." Keith hands Alicia the phone just as Veronica has another contraction.

She's breathing heavily into the phone, trying to get through the pain.

"Veronica, Dear, you know your dad was ready to come right down to the hospital when he heard the news but-…" Alicia hears Veronica's exhaling on the line. "Honey, don't be a-…"

Veronica abruptly hands the phone to Logan again. Logan quickly resumes the conversation. "She's having another contraction."

"Tell her not to be a hero, take the drugs." Alicia commands.

"Alicia says don't be a hero, take the drugs." Logan repeats, holding the phone away from his ear.

Veronica can hear Alicia yelling into the phone since Logan's ear is away from the earpiece.

"…TAKE THE DRUGS! VERONICA DON'T SUFFER! GET THE EPIDURAL! DON'T BE A HERO!..."

Logan looks at his wife as she relaxes after the contraction. "Did you hear that?"

Veronica nods.

Logan wipes the sweat from her brow with a towel and hands Veronica the phone again.

"They're not that bad except now they're getting too close together that I can't catch my breath inbe-…" Veronica starts to breath heavily into the phone again.

Logan automatically grabs the phone from her hand and ends the conversation with Alicia and Keith.

He pats her forehead with the towel again. "Babe, are you ready for the epidural? I don't want you to suffer anymore than you have to. Let's do this."

She nods affirmative and Logan presses the nurse's call button.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Come in." Dick yells when he hears the light knock on the door.

Mac comes into the pool house, shutting the door behind her and turns to find Dick's lips on her mouth. He pushes her up against the glass door leading to the patio and pool as his tongue invades her mouth aggressively and his hands fondle her breasts recklessly.

His kisses trail to her neck and he mutters against her skin. "I want you right now." Dick grinds his hips into Mac, letting her feel his painfully hard erection.

Mac throws her head back, hitting the door and moans her approval while her left hand tangles in his hair and her right hand slides up and down his toned back.

Dick's fingers move to the edge of Mac's shirt and he lifts the material off of her skin and over her head, dropping it to the floor. His mouth reattaches to her neck, kissing down to the soft flesh of her boobs and his hands grip her waist and walk up to the white lace of her bra. In one swift movement, Dick's fingers slide under the elastic fabric and push Mac's bra up and over her head as her breasts pop from their elastic covering. He sucks her left nipple and unbuttons and unzips her jeans expertly.

Mac's fingers unsnap and unzip his cargo pants, sliding them over his hips and she clutches his ass cheeks in her hands as his pants fall to the floor in a puddle at his feet. "Mmm, I love commando days." She coos.

Dick pushes her jeans and panties off of her hips and down her thighs. Lowering himself in front of his girlfriend as he guides her clothing down her legs. Once Mac's jeans and underwear are on the floor, Dick rises and runs his tongue up the inside of her leg to her pelvis, paying extra attention to her warm folds, and continuing his path over her stomach and breast and finally stopping just below her ear.

"I want to be inside of you, now, Mac." Dick grunts in her ear.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

The cocky, little anesthesiologist administrating Veronica's epidural finally appears at her door without a knock or a greeting.

It had taken him over twenty minutes to respond to the nurse's page and another ten minutes to make his way to Labor and Delivery from the hospital cafeteria. Normally, that is a small amount of time but Veronica's contractions were coming on pretty fast now and Logan was ready to throw the mousey fucking doctor through the large glass window.

The doctor directs Veronica to sit on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling and her arms on Logan's shoulders in front of her. He raises her hospital gown in the back and sterilizes the insertion point with a cold wipe of iodine. The anesthesiologist positions Veronica perfectly with her back arched toward Logan and the epidural needle in his hand. "You have to stay still no matter what. If you have a contraction, you're just going to have to hold on to your support person. Do not move." The doctor barks and pricks Veronica's skin with the needle.

She clenches her teeth at the pinch of pain from the needle and stares into Logan's eyes, memorizing his features.

Logan smiles trying to deflect Veronica's attention from the needle and the asshole doctor when her eyes get large and she grips his shoulders with an extremely tight hold.

"Oh no." He mutters under his breath.

Veronica breathes heavily and wiggles her feet back and forth to divert the pain of the contraction.

"All done." The doctor says and throws the used needle on the medical tray and walks out of the room.

"Fuck you too, Doc." Logan says in a normal voice toward the door closing on the doctor's heels.

Veronica relaxes and breathes normally, lying back in the bed and getting comfortable under the covers, amongst all the wires and tubes attached to her body.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Condom?" Mac says in a low sultry voice.

"Oh fuck!" Dick hurries to the entertainment center and whips off his shirt and gets a condom from his wallet, ripping the foil packet with his teeth as he returns to his position pressed against Mac. He quickly rolls the rubber sheath on his penis, looks into his girlfriend's eyes and thrusts into her warmth.

"Oh God!" She moans as Dick presses her body against the glass door and lifts her in his arms. Mac's legs automatically wrap around his hips as he pulls out and pushes into his girlfriend again rapidly.

Mac's fingernails scratch his shoulders and back as she pulls closer with a deep, throaty moan of approval and attacks his neck with kisses. Dick tightens his grasp on her butt and pulls her in, maximizing the friction between their bodies.

With each thrust, Mac's back and ass rub against the sheer curtains hanging on the door, sure to leave marks on her tender skin as Dick's movements quicken.

His lips attach to her mouth forcefully and their bodies move as one in a perfectly synchronized rhythm for a few moments.

"I'm ready." Dick moans. "Touch your clit and we'll cum together." Dick kisses her jaw and neck.

Mac trails her hand down his chest, in between their sweaty, slick bodies and nervously touches her clitoris. "Mmm." She rubs the sensitive nub of nerves and begins to tingle all over her body.

"Together?" Dick mumbles into her skin.

"Now! Oh! Yes! Now!" Mac screams. Her inner muscles enclose around his erection and that sends Dick over the edge along with his girlfriend.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dick chants as his knees wobble from the overload of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Mac slowly places her feet on the floor and leans on Dick's chest, kissing his tan skin lightly. "I need to lay down." She mumbles into his skin.

Dick props himself up with his hands against the door, breathing heavily and slowly withdrawing his tired penis from her body as he kisses Mac's cheek.

He exhales loudly. "Yeah, me too. Give me a second."

She smiles and kisses his lips softly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica is calmly lying in her hospital bed watching television as a couple of nurses come in and out of her room, checking monitors and marking charts. Every once in a while a nurse will check how far she's dilated but with the epidural working it's magic, Veronica can't feel a thing.

"Are you okay, Sugarpuss?" Logan asks his wife softly from the cushiony lounge chair next to her hospital bed when all of the nurses leave the room and they are alone. He rubs his fingers on the back of her hand and stands up to get closer to the love of his life.

She smiles and puckers an exaggerated lip smack to signal she wants her husband to lean in for a kiss.

He leans over the hospital bed rails and kisses his wife, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. Their kiss is slow and meaningful, expressing their love and excitement they share.

Logan breaks their kiss and speaks softly, remaining close to Veronica's face. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?" He stares into her eyes, searching for her answer.

"These drugs are great. I'm numb from here to here…" Veronica points to her chest and her thighs. "…but if you touch my leg I can feel your hand. Isn't that wild?"

He smiles and kisses her quickly again. "Yeah, pretty wild." Logan stands up and looks at the heart monitor attached to Veronica and the baby.

He glances at the medical equipment quickly then turns his attention to the stress test readout. He watches the pen bounce up and down on the long strip of paper, spilling onto the floor.

Logan holds the paper in his hand and watches the line on the paper make a large peak and valley. "Honey, you're having a contraction."

Veronica looks up at Logan from her relaxed position in bed. "Oh yeah." She smiles and turns back to a rerun of CSI on television.

He analyses the paper readout as the pen scribbles two lines down the paper. Logan notices a strange pattern on the printout. It wasn't a contraction but the seismograph line was definitely reacting to something happening to Veronica or the baby.

"Babe, look at this." He holds the long printout up so Veronica can see the paper.

She sees the noticeable difference in the stress test read out. "If that continues more than a few more seconds, we should call the nurse." She says in a concerned tone.

Logan's eyes meet Veronica's for an extended second, expressing his nervousness and his worry for her safety, as well as, the baby's well being.

The Echolls' tender moment is abruptly interrupted when a team of nurses and Dr. Atkins burst into the hospital room in a frenzy.

/tbc


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 48

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 3483, sorry it's a short one.

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** This is dedicated to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. I'm sorry about the cliffie in Part 47.

**Part 48**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**June 19, 2007**

In a millisecond, nurses are pulling medical trays filled with instruments out of cabinets, the end of Veronica's hospital bed drops away, stirrups appear at the end of the bed, lights drop down from compartments in the ceiling, doctors and nurses cover themselves in sterile gowns and gloves and a nurse is at Veronica's side.

"Veronica, we're going to take your blood pressure and you're going to have to move to the edge of the bed." A nurse says nicely.

Veronica nods and shifts herself, placing her ass on the end of the hospital bed.

Another nurse pleasantly takes Logan's hand in hers. "Dad, we need you to move to the other side of the bed, okay?" She looks into Logan's stunned eyes.

He nods in response and moves to Veronica's left side, out of the nurses' way. Logan grabs Veronica's hand and squeezes it tightly in his hand, trying to calm his nerves and excitement and lend his support to his wife.

"This is really happening, Honey." Veronica squeaks as she looks at Logan's face and smiles nervously.

"Okay, Veronica, I'm going to see how things are progressing then I'm going to leave things in the nurses' hands and I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?" Dr. Atkins says in a statement rather than a question.

Marcia, the nurse, stands near the monitors on Veronica's right. Dr. Atkins sits on a stool in between Veronica's legs and checks the position of the baby. "Things are progressing nicely here. I'll be back soon. You're in good hands with Marcia." Dr. Atkins jumps up from the stool and rushes out of the room.

Nurse Marcia smiles at Veronica and replaces Dr. Atkins position on the stool in between her legs. "Veronica, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I can't feel anything, really."

"Would you like me to drop the mirrors from the ceiling, so you can see when to push?" Marcia asks as she sits at Veronica's crotch.

Logan raises his eyebrows at Veronica. "That could be cool, Honey."

"Eww. No way. I do not want to see that." Veronica wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Are you sure? It might help since you can't feel what's happening." Marcia asks again.

"No mirrors. Thank you." Veronica commands.

Logan shrugs his shoulders at the nurse and Marcia smiles.

"Would you like to see the baby's head, Dad?" Marcia asks in Logan's direction.

Logan's eyes widen. "What? The baby's head?" He looks at Veronica and enthusiastically nods at Marcia. "Yeah, I want to see the baby's head."

Logan hurries to the end of Veronica's bed and sees her legs spread wide with her feet in the stirrups.

"Yuck. Logan, please don't look down there. You're going to be grossed out and you'll never want to have sex with me again." Veronica whines from her hospital bed.

"Hush." Logan says as he stands next to Nurse Marcia. "That's ridiculous, Babe." Logan looks at Veronica's face. "I can assure you, there is nothing that will stop me from wanting to have sex with you, Snookums." Logan smirks and Veronica blushes.

Marcia chuckles and guides Logan's sight to Veronica's expanded vagina. "Right there. You can see the swirl of the baby's hair. The crown of the head." Marcia says softly, pointing to the area of discussion.

"Oh, cool! Honey, I can see Will's hair. He's got light brown hair, Honey. He's got hair." Logan hops with excitement and comes around the bed, kissing Veronica on her forehead. "Honey, he has _my_ hair."

Veronica smiles. "Okay, now don't go down there to look anymore."

"I'm looking, Babe, and you can't stop me." Logan laughs and kisses his wife on her lips quickly. "I love you." He whispers against her lips.

She smiles and whispers. "I love you too."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Keith is pacing in Alicia's living room, biting his fingernails down to nubs. "Honey, do you think everything is going okay?" He asks, glancing up from his concentrated walk.

"I think Logan will call you when Veronica and the baby are safe and sound." She walks to Keith's side and gently squeezes his shoulders in a small hug. "I'm sure you will be the first one Veronica calls." Alicia kisses Keith's cheek and leaves the room.

"I hope you're right." Keith mumbles to himself.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Dr. Atkins strolls into Veronica's room casually. "How is everything going in here, Veronica?" He looks at Marcia and she nods and smiles at the doctor.

"I'm doing fine." Veronica states confidently. "I recommend the drugs." She giggles.

"Honey, you're as high as a kite." Logan chuckles at his wife's euphoric attitude.

"You could get a pretty penny for these drugs on the black market." Dr. Atkins says as he sits on the stool in between Veronica's legs and examines the baby's progression down the birth canal.

"Oh yeah? So after your shift at the hospital can we find you down by the abandon train station selling epidurals out of the back of your van?" Logan laughs at the thought of an older gentleman, such as Dr. Atkins, selling drugs out of a van.

"Nah, I sell this shit out of the trunk of my Lexus." Dr. Atkins kids.

Logan and Veronica laugh at Dr. Atkins' joke.

"It's good you guys can joke when I'm laying here spread eagle." Veronica says, giving the doctor and Logan a glare.

"It's easy to joke around when things are going well. Down the hall, there's a really stressful situation going on. I come in here and relieve the stress then go back in there and do my job with a serious expression on my face again." Dr. Atkins smiles sympathetically.

Logan looks at Veronica and bites his lower lip nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, geez." Veronica says softly. The thought of having a difficult and scary medical situation sobers her up for a second.

Dr. Atkins stands from his seat. "I'll be back in a few more minutes. You're almost there, Veronica." He says as he walks out the door.

Veronica looks at Logan with a scared look on her face. "Did you hear him? He said we're almost there." She exhales loudly. "Oh my God. This is happening, I mean, _really_ _happening_. Like. Now."

Logan's face breaks into a huge grin. "I know, Babe. I fuckin' know." He leans down and kisses his wife on the lips, pausing and savoring the touch of her lips to his for a long moment.

Marcia is sitting on the stool in between Veronica's legs again. "Veronica, how are you feeling?"

Veronica breaks from Logan's stare. "Oh, I'm doing good." She smiles at the nurse. Logan watches his wife and holds her hand tightly in his hand.

"Can you feel this?" Marcia asks.

Logan raises an eyebrow with curiosity. "Feel what?" He steps around the bed and looks over Marcia's shoulder. "Oh." He says timidly and goes back to Veronica's side.

"What? I can't feel anything. What's happening, Logan?" Veronica asks anxiously.

Logan smiles but wrinkles up his nose at his wife.

"I'm stretching your skin so you don't tear." Marcia says as she holds her index and middle finger up and mimics with her fingers the movement she makes around her vagina.

Veronica raises her eyebrows and looks at Logan.

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "I guess it's good you can't feel it, huh, Honey?" He laughs and Veronica nods in agreement.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Dick wakes up from his post-coidal nap, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He realizes he can't move his left arm because Mac is sleeping on it and she's stopping the blood flow to his appendage.

His cell phone rings from the bedside table and he sighs. _Should I wake up Mac and get the phone or let it go to voicemail and let Mac sleep?_

The phone rings again.

Dick exhales loudly. _Shit. What if it's Logan? Damn it. I'm gonna have to wake her up._

"Are you gonna answer that or am I going to have to break your phone to stop it from ringing?" Mac snarks softly, facing away from Dick.

"I would get it but you're on my arm and I can't move." Dick responds.

Mac moans with displeasure as she shifts her body weight off of Dick's arm. He kisses her bare shoulder and stretches to reach his cell phone. "Hello?" He says quickly before the call can go to voicemail.

"Hey, Dick. I was wondering if you've heard from Logan and Veronica yet?"

Dick pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at the caller ID. "Brad? Yo, man. I haven't heard anything. I thought maybe you were Logan."

"Don't you have caller ID on your phone?" Brad questions.

"I do but, Dude, I was trying to be fuckin' quick about it. I didn't fucking look at the ID, Dickhead." Dick defends.

"Whatever, Asswipe." Brad laughs. "What are you doing? You feel like playing Halo?"

"Um, hold on a sec." Dick says to Brad then whispers in Mac's direction. "Do you feel like playing Halo with Brad?"

Mac turns to face Dick from her position on her stomach. "Sure. I haven't beaten his ass in Halo yet."

Dick chuckles and returns to his conversation with Brad on the phone. "Dude, prepare to get your ass handed to you by a freakin' girl, Dude."

"Is Mac there? Let me talk to her." Brad demands.

"No way, Dude. You'll probably hit on her. I won't put her through that torture." Dick teases.

"You're just scared I'll sweep her off her feet." Brad replies confidently.

"Ha! Yeah, right. Give us an hour." Dick hangs up his phone and tosses it on to the table then snuggles into his girlfriend's side.

"Brad will be here in an hour. Do you want to shower now…" Dick peppers her bare skin with kisses. "…_or_ _later_."

Mac giggles into the expensive sheets of Dick's large bed. "You have an hour, Casablancas." She giggles as Dick tickles her skin with his lips and tongue as she rolls on to her side.

His kisses trail down her stomach as he breathes against the skin near her navel. "I won't need a fucking hour…" Dick pushes two fingers into Mac's vagina and she gasps at the sudden invasion. "…to make you cum." He laughs and continues finger fucking his girlfriend.

He kisses Mac's stomach as his fingers thrust into her warmth and the pad of his thumb brushes against her clitoris with purpose.

Mac arches her back into his hand for more friction and moans with encouragement. "Oh God."

Dick's left hand massages her right breast, flicking her nipple with his fingers. He twists the pink nub and watches desire wash across Mac's face.

She shuts her eyes and moves her hand to her left breast, matching Dick's ministrations.

Dick's hard-on jumps at the sight of Mac playing with herself, adding to the pleasure he's building in her body.

"Oh God." She moans and Dick quickens the pace of his thrusts and the twists of her nipple.

Mac matches his assault on her breast and arches into his hand further.

He presses his thumb against her clit and rubs forcefully.

Her canal tightens around his fingers and she screams with ecstasy. "OH GOD!"

He pulls on her nipple and twists the skin, pinching it and she does the same to her left nipple as she thrashes against the bed.

Her nerves explode and she cums hard, coating his hand with her juices.

"Oh. My. God." She smiles and slowly opens her eyes, lying in his bed in a heap and looking up at Dick. "Wow."

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"One more time, Veronica." Dr. Atkins directs.

Veronica had been pushing for only about twenty minutes and things are progressing nicely. Her epidural is still working and she can't feel anything. The doctor and nurses have to tell her when to push.

Like many other women during labor and delivery, Veronica's dignity is completely out the window. Her legs are in the stirrups and spread wide while her hospital gown fell off her shoulders and is lying in her bed under her body, allowing anyone that enters the room quite a show of her private parts. She is completely naked in a hospital room filled with a team of nurses and her doctor. Dr. Atkins, the obstetrician in charge of Veronica's delivery, is sitting rather close to her pelvic area with his face near her vagina.

Logan is standing close by, holding her hand tightly, trying to transfer his strength to his wife.

The baby is moving down the birth canal with every push and Dr. Atkins is hoping one more good, strong push from Veronica and the baby's head will move around her pelvic bone and out of her body.

"Veronica, deep breath and push while I count down from ten." Nurse Marcia commands from behind Dr. Atkins. "This is the last time."

She breathes deeply and wraps her arms around the bed rails for more leverage and grips Logan's hand in hers tightly.

Logan rubs her back with his free hand and cheers her on. "Come on, Babe, one more push and you're done." He says with excitement in her ear.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…"

"Good, Veronica. Here comes the baby!" Dr. Atkins says with authority.

The room is filled with the sound of a very small baby crying. Veronica falls back onto the hospital bed, exhausted and Logan wipes a tear from his eye and pushes her hair from her sweaty forehead and kisses every bit of skin his lips can find.

"Come on, Dad, where's your camera?" Dr. Atkins yells to Logan.

Logan snaps back to attention and grabs the camera on the table and snaps a few shots of the doctor holding up a crying Will, still attached to Veronica by the umbilical cord.

Logan can't believe his eyes. His son. _His_ son is healthy and here and the tears are flowing freely down his face now.

"Okay, Dad, you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Atkins asks quickly.

Logan nods emphatically and throws the camera on the bed next to Veronica's legs.

Dr. Atkins places the scissors on the cord and pushes the handles of the scissors in Logan's hand. "Go for it." He instructs.

The umbilical cord is tougher than Logan expects and he has to work at cutting through the elastic material.

Once Will is separated from Veronica's body, the nurses whisk him away to the other side of the room. The medical personnel quickly evaluate the condition of the newborn; appearance and color; heartbeat; reflexes; movement and muscle tone; and breathing, along with weight and length.

"Baby boy born 10:59 p.m. on June 19th, 2007." Dr. Atkins announces to the room and one nurse writes the official information on Veronica's chart.

Another nurse performing the initial exam states loudly. "Baby Boy Echolls is twenty-one inches long and seven pounds two ounces."

Will's cry echoes in the hospital room as Logan returns to Veronica's side. "Honey, you did it. You did it. We have a beautiful son." He kisses his wife's face and hair and he can't wipe the smile off his face.

"He takes after the Echolls already, crying all the time." Veronica jokes with her eyes closed slightly, enjoying the sound of her newborn child.

As soon as Dr. Atkins handed the baby to the nurses for evaluation, he wastes no time extracting the afterbirth and stitching up Veronica's torn skin while she's still numb.

"Ha ha ha. That's funny, Dear." Logan says then kisses Veronica's forehead and looks across the room at his son in the incubator, flailing around and letting the world know he has arrived.

"Ah ba ba ba baaaah. Ah ba ba ba baaaah." Will cries, flapping his arms and legs in the air. The nurses already put socks, a diaper, and a hat on him and he is not happy about it.

"Listen to that wonderful sound of our child." Logan says close to Veronica's ear as tears run down his smiling face. "I can tell, he's got some lungs and he's going to fill our house with that cry for years to come." Logan chuckles.

"Honey, do we have everything ready? Do we have diapers and formula? Did we remember an outfit for Will to go home in?" Veronica suddenly begins to worry.

"Yes, we've thought of everything, but I have to put the car seat into the car. Do you want it in the Mercedes or the Saturn?" Logan questions as he kisses her head and neck and forehead and temple and ear.

"I don't know how sore I'll be, put the seat in the Benz, please." Veronica says with a smile.

"Veronica, would you like to hold your son?" Marcia, the nurse, asks from behind Logan.

Logan stands up quickly and reaches for the camera as Veronica holds out her arms to receive her sleeping son for the first time.

Tears fall from her eyes as she looks into her son's face and holds her finger out for him to grab. His tiny, little hand wraps around her finger and she bursts into a sob.

Logan is snapping pictures but he can't see the shots because tears are clogging his eyes. He abandons the picture taking and joins Veronica and Will on her hospital bed.

Veronica is stitched up and covered by a sheet as Logan wiggles in bed next to her, in between her body and the bed rail. His fingers touch the soft skin of their child and he weeps.

The new family of three share a serene moment together, crying and examining the newest member carefully. Will is tucked in a baby blanket tightly but he manages to pull a hand out of his coverings and holds on to his mommy's finger with great strength for a newborn baby.

"He's strong. He won't let go of my finger." Veronica says softly, glancing at Logan's tear-streaked face.

"I told you he takes after me." Logan chuckles and tickles Will's check with his fingertips. "God, he's amazing."

Will sleeps silently as the couple watch him doze peacefully.

"Yeah, he's pretty incredible." Veronica says and leans toward Logan, kissing him on his lips with an extended kiss.

"Um, Mr. Echolls?" Marcia says on Logan's side of the bed. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to move Veronica to a hospital room now. Would you mind jumping off the bed?" Marcia questions with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Logan kisses Will's cheek then Veronica's cheek and climbs out of the hospital bed, straightening his clothes as he stands.

"Veronica will you be rooming-in?" Marcia asks Veronica as she reaches for the bundled baby.

Veronica kisses the tip of his nose and hands Will to Marcia. "No. I'm not."

"Okay, well, your baby will be in the nursery then." Marcia says and puts Will in a hospital baby bed, lined with receiving blankets.

Just as another nurse is ready to push the baby bed out the door to the nursery Logan speaks up. "Oh wait. Wait one second." Logan digs in Veronica's overnight bag.

The nurse stops and waits for Logan.

Logan turns around and walks to Will's bed and sets a stuffed giraffe in the corner of his bed, at his feet. "There, now you can take him to the nursery." Logan says with a proud smile.

The nurse returns his smile and shuffles Will off to the hospital baby nursery.

"Veronica, you can request to see your baby whenever you like, just push the nurses' call button once you get in your room. Now, sit up and we're going to take you over to your room in a wheelchair. Can you stand by yourself or do you need my help?" Marcia asks nicely, handing Veronica a clean hospital gown.

Veronica covers herself with the new gown. "No, I'm gonna need some help." Marcia helps Veronica scoot out of bed and carefully lowers her to the wheelchair as Logan gathers her few belongings and shoves them in her overnight bag, ready to follow the new mother to her private hospital room.

"Let's go." Marcia says as she pushes Veronica out of the delivery room with Logan following a few steps behind.

/tbc


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 49

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4194, sorry another short one.

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 49**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**June 19, 2007**

"Ah ha! I win again." Mac yells and points at Brad. "You haven't learned yet, have you?" She boasts then takes a sip of her soda.

"You think you're so great, don't you?" Brad shakes his head, discouraged.

"I told you, Dude. You didn't listen." Dick says with pride. "She's got mad skills." He winks at Mac and she blushes.

Mac's cell phone rings from the coffee table. She looks at Dick then Brad as she reaches for the phone, checks the caller ID and opens it. "Hello, Logan. How is everything going?"

"Great. Veronica is getting settled in her room right now and William Keith is perfectly healthy at seven pounds two ounces and twenty-one inches long. He was born at 11 p.m. after Ronnie pushed for about an hour, at the most. She didn't feel a thing. The drugs were some good shit." Logan laughs.

"Great!" Mac chirps. "We'll be over in the morning. Brad is over right now so don't be surprised if he's asleep on your sofa when you get in. I'm kicking his ass in Halo right now."

Logan laughs. "Fine. I should be home soon. Ronnie needs to get some sleep. I'll see ya soon."

"Okay. Bye." Mac disconnects their call. She turns to Brad and Dick. "William Keith was born at 11 p.m. and Veronica only had to push for like an hour."

"Cool."

"William Keith, huh?" Brad questions. "I guess Bradley wasn't in the running for names?"

"No, Dude. Bradley isn't a cool name, he's the kid in school that eats paste." Dick jokes.

"Hey, I didn't eat paste and Bradley is better than Richard, _Dick_." Brad emphasizes Dick's name to make his point.

"Yeah, well, Dick is…" Dick begins but gets cut off by Mac.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keith is Veronica's dad's name and Will is the only name they even thought about, so, sorry boys, neither of your names were in the running. Get over it." Mac says as she starts up another game of Halo.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hello? Is Veronica okay? How 'bout the baby? Is the baby here? Were there any problems? Did you name him William Keith? It was a boy wasn't it?" Keith pauses to catch his breath. "Logan, are you there?" He asks skeptically.

"Are you finished, Grandpa?" Logan asks calmly with a playful tone.

"Is there a reason why you called or are you just trying to annoy me, Son?" Keith questions, slightly irritated.

Logan laughs. "Well, Grandpa, I was calling to tell you that William Keith, is indeed, a boy and he was born at 10:59 p.m. and he weighs seven pounds two ounces and he's twenty-one inches long. Mommy is getting moved into a private hospital room as we speak and Will is healthy with ten fingers and ten toes." Logan beams.

"Good, good to hear everyone is doing well. How did the labor go?" Keith questions with concern in his voice.

"Ronnie is unbelievable. She got the epidural right after you and Alicia called and she was numb for the entire time. She only had to push for less than an hour. No complications, minimal stitches. She was watching television until about twenty minutes before Will was born." Logan laughs at the thought of Veronica's fear of labor and the very easy labor she ended up having. "Everyone is good and Will is perfect and amazing and beautiful."

"We'll be there in the morning. What time do visiting hours begin?" Keith asks.

"I'm not sure, probably like nine or something." Logan glances at the number on the wall over his shoulder. "Ronnie is in Room 1290. We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. See you then." Keith hangs up and Logan snaps his phone closed. He turns and walks into his wife's hospital room with a huge smile on his face.

Veronica is lying in her hospital bed in her new private room. The nurse is taking preliminary tests and writing Veronica's stats in her chart.

This nurse is very old and cranky. She doesn't introduce herself to Logan and she's quite demanding of Veronica but Veronica doesn't care. All she wants to do is sleep.

When Veronica arrived in her new room, the cranky nurse gave her a pair of hospital grade paper underwear with a huge maxi pad sewn into the scratchy material. She chuckled at the thought of Logan's reaction to the not-even-close-to-being-sexy underwear and slipped them on with an ice pack in the crotch of the underwear for the initial soreness. Surprisingly, the ice pack felt fabulous and she snuggled into her hospital bed ready to sleep when Logan appeared at the doorway.

"Hey, Babe, I called your dad and Alicia and they'll be over tomorrow morning. So will Mac, Dick and Brad. Okay?" He says softly into Veronica's ear.

"Okay." Veronica nods against her pillow while her eyes remain shut.

"I'm gonna go home. I'll bring the car seat with me. I love you." Logan kisses Veronica on her forehead, on her cheek, on the tip of her nose and, finally, on her lips. "Sleep tight, Sugarpuss. You did good today. I'll be here when you wake up."

Veronica doesn't respond as Logan walks out of the room.

_Oh shit, I have to get Will's blanket or something to put in his crib so Backup doesn't eat him._ Logan goes to the nurses' station, right outside the baby nursery.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if I could take a piece of my son's clothing home to put in his crib so my very large dog doesn't try to eat him when we bring him home?" Logan asks a little embarrassed.

The nurse at the nurses' station laughs. "Oh really? What kind of very large dog do you have?"

"A pitbull and I don't think he will do anything to the baby but I want to take something home with me that smells like the baby so the dog doesn't get jealous." Logan smiles.

"No problem. What is your baby's name?"

"Echolls. Baby boy. He has a giraffe in his bed with him."

"Oh, yes. I saw the giraffe. It's very cute. Your son is a handsome, healthy boy." The nurse gets up from her seat. "How about the hat he's wearing?"

"That would be perfect. Thanks." Logan replies as the nurse disappears into the nursery.

The nurse returns quickly with Will's knitted hat in her hand. "I gave him another hat to keep him warm." The nurse pauses and timidly smiles. "You're not Logan Echolls are you?"

Logan takes the hat from the nurse and raises an eyebrow with curiosity. "Yeah, I am. I hope you're not going to run to the tabloids to report about my son." Logan pauses and takes a breath, trying to calm his fears of the media getting photographs of his son. "Because I will find you and sue you for everything your worth." His voice gets more and more intimidating as he speaks.

The nurse's smile falls from her face. "Oh no, Sir. I would never do such a thing. I would lose my job if I ever talked to the media about any patient's condition." She cowers in her seat and pretends to look through a chart.

Logan's tone softens slightly. "Glad to hear it. Thanks for the hat." He turns and leaves, regulating his breathing as he walks to the SUV.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan comes through the garage door and is immediately greeted by Backup. He kneels and scratches Backup's ears lovingly. "Hey, Bud, guess what? Mommy had the baby today and Will is going to come home and live with us in our house tomorrow." Backup's ears perk up. "Are you up to the challenge of protecting another member of the family?"

Backup nudges Logan's hand playfully and licks his hand then his face. "Here's Will's hat. What do you think of this smell, Boy?" Logan holds out the baby's hat for Backup to smell it and remember it. Backup rubs his head on the hat and sniffs it thoroughly then drops it to the floor and rolls on top of the hat.

"Do you like that Backup? Huh?" Logan scratches Backup's belly then takes the hat and goes up to Will's room and places it in the crib. Backup is right on his heels, investigating and supervising everything Logan does.

Logan bends down to Backups level and pats his head as he speaks. "Now, this is the baby's room. This is Will's room. You're not going to hurt the baby, right? You're going to love Will and Mommy, even when Mommy's spending time with the baby and not you, right?"

Backup moans and licks Logan's face with a big sloppy dog kiss.

"That's what I thought. Good boy. Now, let's go outside." Logan heads downstairs again, leaving the hat in the baby's crib and Backup follows close behind him down the steps to the backdoor.

Logan opens the backdoor and leaves Backup out, noticing the lights on in the pool house. He decides to see what his friends are doing. He walks across the patio and touches the pool water with his hand. "Warm. Nice. Makes me want to jump in there right now." Logan says softly to himself.

"Please don't."

Logan jumps a foot off the ground from the sudden unexpected response and darts his head in the direction of the voice. Mac is standing at the gate to the driveway, latching the gate closed behind her.

"Jesus, Mac. You just scared the shit out of me. What are you doing out here anyway?" Logan places his hand on his heart to check to make sure it is still beating.

"I was just getting my bag out of my car. How you doing, _Daddy_?" She teases.

"I'm great." He smiles a huge, proud grin, walks over to Mac and they walk to the pool house together. "Will is the most amazing thing I've ever seen and Ronnie was incredible. She never complained once. Not even when her legs were in the air for all the world to see the goods."

Mac's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Well, I'm glad to hear everyone is doing well." Mac opens the door to the pool house. "We were just finishing up our marathon Halo game. I was about to kick Brad out and over to your sofa for the night."

Mac and Logan walk in Dick's living room and Logan is greeted with a firm handshake and back slap from Brad and a fist bump from Dick to celebrate his new daddy status.

"Here you go _Dad_." Brad hands Logan a beer.

Logan joins his friends on the sofa and holds his beer up in a 'cheers' gesture. "Thanks." He sips his beer and retells all the details of the events of the evening.

After an hour of the hospital recap, Logan and Brad leave the pool house and return to the main house. "You can sleep here on the sofa or we have, like, four guest rooms if you want one of them instead."

Backup sniffs Brad then follows Logan around the room.

"I'll go with guest room number one, please." Brad says slightly slurred from the twelve beers he drank while playing Halo.

Logan shows Brad to the first guest room at the top of the steps and goes to bed with Backup at his feet and a smile on his face.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica opens her eyes when she hears a gentle knock on her hospital room door. "Come in." She says louder than a normal speaking voice and moves to sit upright in her bed. _Hmm, I don't feel too bad this morning._ She takes notice of the lack of pain in her lower body. She runs her fingers through her hair quickly, attempting to compose her messy mop of bed head hair.

"Good morning, Veronica. I'm Renee and I'll be your nurse today." The nurse reads over Veronica's chart and writes her name on the marker board on the wall then turns to talk to Veronica again. "So you had a baby boy last night, right at eleven o'clock?" Renee verifies.

"Yes." Veronica smiles.

"And you were admitted into maternity right around one o'clock this morning?"

Veronica nods. "Yes."

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" Renee asks as she checks Veronica's vital signs and takes her blood pressure.

"I did actually. The one time I woke up, I had to go to the bathroom and a nurse was there to help me the second my feet hit the floor. She then took my temperature and checked my blood pressure while I was up." Veronica smiles at the nurse.

"Good." Nurse Renee comes around the bed to speak to Veronica so Veronica doesn't have to strain her neck. "How do you feel this morning?"

Veronica grins. "I feel great actually. Who would of thought I just had a baby last night?"

Renee laughs. "Yeah, I don't think I would announce that on this floor. Some women can't even move twelve hours after labor. You're one of the lucky ones. If you want some Tylenol, just let me know."

Veronica nods and thinks about the other woman having a difficult pregnancy a few rooms away from her delivery room the prior night.

Veronica and Renee look up when they hear a knock at the door. "Come in." Veronica says loudly.

Logan peeks around the door and smiles at the sight of his gorgeous wife. Her hair is messy and she has the 'just woke up' look but her smile radiates the entire room. "You decent? Are husbands permitted to enter?"

Renee gestures for Logan to enter and Veronica's smile grows when she sees Logan come around the door and present her with a huge bouquet of summer flowers.

"Wow." Veronica takes the flowers in her hand and smells them. "Thank you." She looks around the room to find a vase to set the flowers.

"I'll get a vase for you." Renee says and quickly leaves the room to retrieve a flower vase.

Logan waits until the nurse vacates the area and he leans close to his wife and kisses her forehead tenderly. "Good morning. I missed you last night." He sits on the edge of Veronica's bed and takes her hand in his, looking deep into her eyes. Her other hand still holds the flower bouquet.

"Backup didn't cuddle up with you in bed to keep your feet warm?" Veronica rubs her thumb on the back of his hand.

"No, but he did roll all over the baby's hat I took home and put in the crib."

"Oh good, you remembered. I totally forgot about that last night." Veronica says, continuing to stare into Logan's eyes.

"You were tired and a little doped up, Honey." Logan laughs. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I can't believe I don't even ache anywhere." She smiles bright. "And I can see my toes again." She chuckles.

Nurse Renee taps her knuckle on the door and pushes Will in his hospital baby crib into Veronica's room.

The Echolls turn toward the crib and stretch to see their son for the first time since he was escorted to the nursery the previous night.

Renee hands Veronica a vase and Veronica drops the flowers into the container. Renee hurries to fill the vase with water and places it on the windowsill then rushes back to the baby crib. "Okay, Veronica, this is your first child, correct?"

Veronica nods affirmative.

"Well, I'm going to help you out with your baby until you're comfortable with your little one. You've chosen Emphamil formula, correct?"

"Yes." Veronica says and Logan nods in agreement, listening closely.

"Since you are not rooming-in, or keeping your child in your room with you, we ask that you feed your baby when it's feeding time and begin bonding with your child." Renee motions to Logan. "This involves you too, Dad. Feel free to hold your baby whenever you like. If your baby is not in your room at feeding time, we will bring him to you so you can feed him, unless you're sleeping then we'll feed him in the nursery for you. If the baby is in the nursery and you want to see him, just ring the nurses' bell and we will bring him right into you." Renee instructs. "Your baby's medical bracelet and your medical bracelet have matching numbers. Here's a matching bracelet for you too, Dad." Renee holds the medical bracelet to Logan's hand and Logan raises his hand for the nurse to attach the piece of plastic to his wrist.

"Now, you won't feel left out of the loop with the newest must-have fashion accessory in Neptune." Renee jokes and Logan laughs.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be seeing this in Ralph Lauren's fall line." Logan jests.

Renee looks at both Veronica and Logan while her voice turns serious. "You two are the only people that can request your son from the nursery. Any one else will be denied access to your son. If you have the baby crib in your room, the nursery has this card at the nurses' desk." Renee holds up a large white card. "When the crib and baby are in the nursery, you have the card. Got it?"

"Got it." Logan answers and Veronica nods.

"Okay, let's get to the good stuff." Renee takes a single-serve bottle of formula and a sterile nipple from the closed compartment under Will's crib. "About six to eight hours after your baby is born, they will start to get hungry. He might not eat too much the first few times he takes the bottle but once he gets used to it, he'll eat most of this bottle at each feeding." Renee holds up the small pre-made bottle of formula for Veronica and Logan to see. "He'll wake up when he's hungry and he'll fall into his own schedule, eating about every hour and a half to two hours at first."

Will begins to fidget in his crib and whimper a tiny baby whine, as if on cue.

Logan looks at Veronica. "Is this the calm before the storm?" Veronica bites her lip nervously and shrugs.

Renee chuckles and Will's whimper gets louder and louder until he's quickly worked himself into a full-blown cry.

Renee gently takes the little bundle of blanket, currently, screaming his head off, out of the baby crib and places him in Veronica's arms.

"He's so little." Veronica says softly as she studies her son's face. Renee hands her the bottle and Veronica puts it to Will's lips.

"Rub his lip with the nipple and he'll open up if he's hungry, once he learns what happens when he starts to suck. And always support his neck."

Will slowly opens his mouth and Veronica pushes the bottle in between his tiny lips and he starts sucking the formula down.

Veronica exhales a deep breath and looks up at Logan. He winks at her and smiles and she returns her attention to her bundle of joy in her arms.

"After about ten minutes, burp him. You can either put the baby over your shoulder or lean him against your hand on your lap. Do what ever is more comfortable for you." Renee advises. "He'll let you know when he's done. Whatever you do, do not lay him on the bed and walk away. These tiny babies have a way of falling off the bed even when you just look a way from them for an instant. If you're not holding him, put him back in the crib." Renee walks to the door. "Buzz me if you need anything. I'll let you have some privacy." She leaves the new parents with their new baby and Logan and Veronica barely notice the nurse leave the room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Honey, do you think visiting hours started yet?" Keith whispers to his sleeping fiancé lying next to him.

Alicia moans and peeks at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. "No."

"What time do you think visiting hours start? I want to be there the minute we can get in." Keith cuddles into Alicia and lays his arm over her hip.

"Honey, it's six in the morning. Go back to sleep. The baby is fine and Veronica is probably still coming down from her drugs. Relax." Alicia mumbles against her pillow.

Keith throws himself back against the mattress with a huff of frustration. "You're right." He stares at the ceiling thinking about his baby having her own baby and Logan there to protect her and make sure she's alright instead of himself. _That stupid kid my daughter fell in love with is not the same responsible man that she married. _He chuckles. _Gosh, look at how different their lives have changed in a year. They were barely speaking when Veronica got pregnant and now they ooze with love and can't keep their hands off each other. _Keith pauses briefly._ I should have killed him when I had the chance. _Keith smiles. _Nah, he's a good kid. I'll let him live for now._ Keith rolls on to his side and falls asleep again.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Uuuuuh."

Logan laughs and Veronica's eyes widen at the huge burp coming out of her tiny baby.

"Yep, he takes after you, Babe." Logan teases.

Veronica holds Will away from her body and looks into the new baby's sleepy face. "Do you feel better now, Sweet Pea?" She cuddles Will into her arms.

"Okay, quit hogging him. Hand him over to Daddy." Logan wiggles his fingers toward himself in a 'give 'em here' gesture and Veronica hands Will over to Logan carefully.

Will's feet kick off the end of the baby blanket to reveal his fidgeting legs. "Buddy, you have to keep this blanket on or you'll get cold." Logan looks at Veronica for some suggestion how to fix the untucked baby receiving blanket, unsuccessfully shoving the blanket around the baby's wiggling lower body.

"Don't look at me, he was wrapped tight when _I_ was holding him. You messed it up." Veronica smiles and watches Logan struggle with the squirming baby and the uncooperative baby covering.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Bobcat." Logan repeatedly wraps the material around Will's legs and Will continually kicks the blanket to the side.

"Tut tut tut."

"That was Will stinkin' up the room, not me." Logan glances up at his wife, defensively as he tries to wrangle his wiggling, farting baby.

Logan sighs with frustration as they hear a knock on the door and see Nurse Renee come in the room.

"How's it going in here?"

Logan clenches his teeth, determined to show this stupid baby blanket who's boss.

"Need some help?" Renee asks as she approaches Veronica's hospital bed where Logan sits facing Veronica with Will in the middle of the couple.

"If he ate then we have to change him. Now is the best time because he just ate and he's awake." Renee reaches for Will.

Logan lifts his son and hands him to the nurse with the blanket hanging from Will's foot, ready to fall to the floor.

Nurse Renee changes Will's diaper on the bed as Logan and Veronica watch carefully, instructing the new parents as she goes.

"Newborns usually like to be swaddled in a tight bundle like this. Sometimes they get hot and kick the blankets off, just like your or I do." She expertly holds a freshly changed Will against her shoulder with one arm and lays the blanket out on the bed with her other hand, folding the blanket edges toward the middle.

She lays the baby in the middle of the blanket and directs the new parents how to fold their child into the covering.

Once she's finished, Logan looks at Veronica with arrogance and smirks. "See, Honey, I told you that's how you do it."

Veronica shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"I have to take your baby…" Renee says softly.

"Will. His name is William Keith." Logan specifies nicely. "We call him Will."

Renee nods in understanding. "I have to take Will to get his first check-up. Would you like him to get circumcised while the doctor is here?"

Logan winces and Veronica raises her eyebrow in question. "I guess. Right, Honey?"

Logan dramatically frowns. "I guess."

Renee laughs as she hands Logan the card from the nursery. "It will hurt you more than it hurts him."

Veronica chuckles.

"Okay, the doctor will be in to check on you too, Mrs. Echolls." Renee says as she pushes Will out the door in his crib.

/tbc


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 50

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4244

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** See a photo of the jewelry at my livejournal account (h t t p : / / christykq dot livejournal dot com and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 50**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**June 20, 2007**

Keith wakes up and glances at the alarm clock on Alicia's side of the bed. _Oh gosh, it's only seven-thirty. I doubt the hospital's visiting hours are open yet. _Keith sighs loudly and cuddles into Alicia's side. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast this morning?" He whispers into his fiancé's ear.

"Mmm. That sounds wonderful." Alicia coos with her eyes still closed, savoring the last bit of sleep she can get.

"You stay in bed, Honey, I'll bring you some coffee when it's ready." Keith says softly and climbs out of bed.

"Did you manage to sleep at all since you woke up earlier?" Alicia says quietly as Keith pulls his robe over his shoulders and ties the robe tight.

"A little. I can't help it, I'm anxious. I'll make breakfast." He says as he pads into the kitchen and Alicia sinks back into her toasty, warm bed.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan and Veronica watch Renee, the maternity nurse, wheel their baby out the door. Logan immediately scoots closer to his wife, on top of the covers of her hospital bed. "Hi." He says seductively as he moves in to kiss her lips.

Veronica snaps her head to the side and blocks Logan's lips with her hand. "I have to go brush before you get a smooch."

Logan leans back from her hand and face and watches Veronica jump out of bed and head for the bathroom, moving nimbly, not like a woman who delivered a baby a few hours earlier would move. "Good to know." He calls after her then waits for her return.

She enters the room again, ready to jump back into bed and receive the kiss Logan was just offering but she stops when she sees a tower of three light blue boxes, stacked one on top of the other, with a white silk ribbon bow draping down the sides of the pile.

"What's that?" Veronica says quietly as her eyes move from the boxes to her husband.

Logan sits on her bed with an innocent smile on his face. "I don't know, why don't you open them and find out."

Veronica picks up the boxes and climbs back into her spot. "Babe, really, you didn't have to do this." She smiles at Logan then unties the ribbon. "No card this time?"

Logan nods no.

She sets the two larger boxes on the blanket and opens the smallest box.

"Wow." Her eyes widen at the sight of a diamond and platinum ring. "Oh my God, Logan, this is too much. Why did you buy this for me?" She mumbles as she takes the ring from it's box, slips it on her right ring finger and admires it with her hand stretched out at a distance. The ring is three rows of round diamonds in an alternating pattern of round and almond-shaped platinum forms surrounding each gem. It is modern and simple and absolutely stunning.

"Because you're beautiful and you had to carry my child and deal with being pregnant for thirty-seven weeks and I love you." Logan slides closer to Veronica and touches her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. Her eyes reach his as she leans into his touch and smiles.

Logan bends toward his wife and seductively kisses her mouth, keeping his hand on her cheek. He releases her mouth and moves away slightly, touching his forehead to hers and stares deeply into her blue eyes, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. "You gave me the best gift you could ever give me, our son perfect." Logan smiles. "These are just a little something to make you feel special. It's the least I could do, Sugarpuss." He pecks her lips with a short kiss. "I love you and Will more than anything in this world."

A few tears fall from her eyes and Logan wipes them away with his thumbs. She bites her lower lip shyly. "I love you too. Thank you."

Logan kisses her lips, her nose and her forehead quickly. "Now, get to the other presents before I open them for you."

Veronica snaps out of her Logan-induced haze. "Oh right, right, right." She snaps the ring box closed and opens the second box. "Wow, Honey, you really outdid yourself." The second box contains a matching diamond and platinum bracelet. She takes the bracelet out of the box and hands it to Logan. "Will you put this on me, please?"

"It would be my pleasure." He smiles and clasps her bracelet. "Wow, that looks better on your wrist than it did on the model." Logan says as Veronica stretches her arm out and appreciates the beauty hanging from her extended limb.

"Wait!" Veronica glares at Logan. "You got to ogle a model while you were picking out my jewelry?"

Logan smirks mischievously. "But I was only thinking of you while I ogled, Snookums. Besides, she was a brunette and, you know, brunettes don't do it for me."

"Uh huh." Veronica says, rolling her eyes. "I bet she was busting out of her shirt too, right?"

Logan smiles but says nothing.

She shuts the second box and opens the third and largest box. "Oh my. Okay, you're forgiven for drooling all over a jewelry model, these are stunning and you have to put this on me right now." Veronica pulls a matching necklace out of the light blue box and hands it to Logan then turns her body and lifts her hair off her neck to assist her husband. The necklace is the same pattern of platinum round and almond shapes with diamonds but, unlike the ring and the bracelet, the necklace only has one row of alternating pattern, not three.

Logan kneels on the bed to reach Veronica's exposed neck and covers her skin with kisses before latching the necklace in it's place around her neck. "Wow." He mutters as Veronica turns in her spot and touches the necklace against her neck.

"Wait, wait, I have earrings to put on before you start ogling me." She quickly takes the earrings out of the box and hangs them from her ears. "Now, you can ogle." She smirks at her husband as she strikes a few poses, accentuating her new jewelry and making Logan laugh.

He crawls over the bed coverings and closes the space between them, locking eyes with his wife the entire journey from his side of the bed. Logan softly kisses her lips, trailing the kisses along her jaw and over to her ear while he places his right hand on her neck on the other side of her head. Whispering in her ear, he drops his voice for effect. "I want you to wear this new jewelry…" He runs his tongue around the edge of her ear. "…and nothing else, when we get home." Logan sucks her earlobe and sits back down in his place.

Veronica takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, trying to calm her desire. "You're gonna have to hold on there, Big Boy. I just had a baby and I'm still bleeding." She says quietly as she collects the Tiffany & Company boxes and puts them on the bedside table.

Logan wrinkles his nose at the thought. "Well, that sucks. When can we have sex?"

"Knock, knock." A small, graying woman bounces into Veronica's hospital room. "I think I can answer that question for you." Dr. Hotmer chuckles and offers her hand to both Logan and Veronica.

"Dr. Hotmer, Hello." Veronica shakes the tiny doctor's offered hand. "Doctor, this is my husband, Logan."

Logan nods. "Yes, we've met before."

Dr. Hotmer nods in agreement and turns back to Veronica. "How do you feel, Mom?"

Veronica smiles bright. "Great."

"Well, I just gave your baby his first exam and he is healthy and beautiful. He lost a little weight but that's normal, he'll gain that back in the next few days. The circumcision went well. Now, let me check you out, Veronica."

Logan stands and moves to the far wall, staying out of the doctor's way, not sure if he should leave while Veronica gets examined but decides to stay until he's asked to leave the room.

Dr. Hotmer asks Veronica to lie flat on her back as she raises her shirt to expose Veronica's stomach. The obstetrician pokes her abdomen in various places then asks Veronica to lower her pajama pants and underwear.

Logan looks across the room, out the window trying not to look at Veronica's exposed lower body. He was sure she had stitches in all kinds of nooks and crannies and he did not need to see that much of his beautiful wife. He zones out for a few seconds, watching a bird in a tree outside the window while Dr. Hotmer finishes Veronica's exam.

"Logan." Veronica says loudly, breaking her husband out of his trance as she shimmies her underwear and pants back on and sits up.

"Yeah." He turns to Veronica and Dr. Hotmer. "What's up?"

"Dr. Hotmer, here…" Veronica gestures toward the doctor with her hand. "…was going to answer your sex question." She gives her husband a smirk.

"Oh, yeah…" Logan he says with excitement then realizes he is a little too enthusiastic about getting answers about sex with his wife from a female OB/GYN and contains himself, looking a little embarrassed and lowers his voice to a whisper. "…cool."

The doctor chuckles and Veronica rolls her eyes as Dr. Hotmer begins. "Veronica has quite a few stitches, inside and out." Logan makes an 'eek' face. "Her hormones are all over the place right now and she might not be feeling bad now but the aches and pain may hit her in the next couple of days, along with the mood swings. Going through labor and delivery is not easy on your body and you need to rest, Veronica." Dr. Hotmer talks, looking at Logan and Veronica. "Your stitches will dissolve by themselves, use antiseptic spray if you have hemorroids, the bleeding your experiencing is normal and can last for up to six weeks. Don't use tampons, only pads until the bleeding stops." The physician looks directly at Logan then back to Veronica. "You're cleared to have intercourse when you're ready, Veronica. I would say to wait as long as you can to let your body heal properly, like five or six weeks."

Logan groans. _What the fuck, I have to wait five or six weeks? This sucks._

Dr. Hotmer directs her attention to Logan. "You can do other things to be intimate with each other, without having intercourse. You would be surprised how intimate a walk can be sometimes."

Logan rolls his eyes and Veronica chuckles at his reaction. _Yeah, somehow I don't think a walk is going to get me off, Doc, sorry._ Logan thinks as his eyes meet Veronica's and she smiles softly at him and his heart skips a beat. _But, if Ronnie isn't up to it, I guess I'll be supportive. The poor thing did just have a baby, after all. I should shut the hell up and be a man._

"Take the baby out and walk. It's a great way to be together and work off the baby weight." The doctor locks eyes with Logan and her voice has a more serious tone to it. "When you do have intercourse, use _multiple_ types of protection. Did you hear me, Dad?" She gives Logan a stern look. "Veronica's hormones are mixed up and her monthly cycle has to reestablish it's timing and until she has her first period, it is very, very easy to get pregnant again." She turns to Veronica and gives her the same stern look. "Unless you want to be right back here again in another nine months, use a few types of protection."

Logan nods and Veronica agrees quietly.

"Now, you're not breastfeeding, correct?"

"Correct." Veronica utters softly.

"When your milk comes in, do not do anything to extract the milk, that will make the pain worse. Just put ice on your breasts and take Tylenol. The swelling will taper off after about twelve hours but can last up to twenty-four hours. Do you have any questions?"

Veronica and Logan nod negative.

"Good. Now, since you were brought into maternity very late, you get to spend another night in the hospital."

It was Veronica's turn to groan.

"You can go home tomorrow if there are no complications with you or your baby." The doctor finishes her explanation with a bright smile and a handshake to Logan then Veronica.

"Thank you, Dr. Hotmer." Logan says as they shake hands.

Dr. Hotmer turns to Veronica. "Make an appointment with your OB/GYN for a six-week check-up and contact your pediatrician to take your baby in within the next four days." The doctor shakes the new mother's hand and smiles. "Beautiful jewelry, Mom."

Veronica's hand immediately goes to her necklace and she blushes. "Thank you."

The doctor turns to leave the room, patting Logan on the elbow as she exits. "You have good taste in jewelry, Dad." She laughs and Logan smiles.

Veronica runs her fingers through her hair and looks at the scraggly split-ends. "I'm going to take a shower, real quick, before visiting hours begin. Can you hold down the fort without me?" She smiles and slides out of bed.

"I think I'm up to the challenge." Logan says dryly getting up from Veronica's bed and sits in the nearby lounge chair, flips on the television and makes himself comfortable.

Veronica goes to the dresser in the corner and digs through her overnight bag, picking through her clothing and selects a comfortable outfit for today. "Honey, I'm going to need you to do me a favor today." She bites her lower lip and turns toward her husband.

He looks at his wife and waits for her to continue her request.

"I need you to go to the store and buy me some maxi pads." She smiles slightly, bracing herself for Logan's freak out.

"Nope. No way. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen." Logan vigorously shakes his head no.

Veronica twists on her heel, slowly walks toward Logan batting her eyelashes and tilting her head. "Honey, I need them." She runs her hand up the inside of his thigh. "I'm stuck here in this sterile hospital, you have to do it. It's your job as a husband." She caresses his unit through his pants and he swats her hand away from his body.

"Fine." He exhales, frustrated. Veronica stands upright and returns to her overnight bag with a slight smile of accomplishment on her face.

"Tell me exactly what kind, size, shape, color, everything so I don't have to go back again. You know I hate that aisle of the grocery store and you're not playing fair when you start touching me like that. You're evil, Echolls."

"Great. I knew I could on you, Dear." She kisses him quickly on the cheek and disappears into the bathroom.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is dozing in the lounge chair next to Veronica's bed when Renee, the nurse, appears at the door pushing Will's crib into the room.

Logan sits upright and rubs his hands over his face to wake up as Renee walks to him and takes the card from the bedside table. "I'm leaving Will with you and taking the card. Is that okay, Sir?"

"Logan." He stands and offers his hand to the nurse. "Please, call me Logan."

"Okay, Logan. Will is sleeping and he'll probably want a bottle in about a half hour or so." Renee says as she leaves Veronica's room.

Logan goes to the crib and picks up his son, careful not to wake him up. He can hear the shower water running and he's happy he gets to spend some quality alone time with his boy while Veronica finishes in the bathroom. He sits in the lounge chair and gently holds Will in his left arm, cautiously.

He examines his son thoroughly: he notices Will's length compared to the size of his own arm; he makes a mental note of the heat penetrating from his son's body against his skin; he adjusts the hat on the boy's head to make sure Will is presentable when visitors begin arriving and observes the wisps of light brown hair under the hat and he memorizes the curves of his son's face, every detail from his pudgy cheeks to the tip of his tiny nose. "You are so beautiful. My son, my lovely, healthy, living son." Logan blinks back a few tears as he rubs his fingertips over Will's forehead. "I love you so much already and I promise you, Will, that I will never hurt you like my father hurt me. I will protect you and love you and cherish every minute I have with you." The tears fall freely now, rolling off of Logan's cheeks and falling on the receiving blanket wrapped around the baby.

"William Keith Echolls, you and I have a big job in this world. We have to stand tall and prove to the world that we are nothing like Aaron and that having the last name of Echolls is not a curse but a blessing. We will show the world what honorable, proud, loving men we are." Logan sniffs and wipes his face with his shirtsleeve.

He hears the water in the bathroom turn off and he sits watching his son sleep peacefully in his arms. "Your grandmom, Lynn, is smiling down on us right now, you know that, Buddy? She would love to hold you in her arms and smother you with kisses, like she did when I was a little boy. She's watching over us. We have a few guardian angels and they are all watching us from heaven and I bet they are laughing at mommy and me and our life. Mommy and me haven't always been nice to each other, but we love each other so much and we've realized that we can't live without each other. Welcome to the family, Will. I love you." Logan bends and kisses his son's forehead and pulls him in a little closer to his body and pats his teeny, little butt with his hand gently in a perfect cadence.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Mackie, are you awake?" Dick whispers in Mac's ear.

"No."

"Did you hear that?" Dick looks across his bedroom to the door leading to the living room in the pool house. "It sounded like-…"

"Yo! Dick it's just me. I'm sleeping on your couch for a few more hours." Brad calls from the living room.

"It was only Brad, you big scaredy-cat." Mac whispers.

"You have to protect me, MacKenzie, and you fuckin' curl back into the covers." Dick kisses her bare shoulder. "I'll remember that." His fingers wander to her breast.

Mac giggles and wiggles away from Dick's touch. "We need to get up and go visit the baby."

"Nah, this is more fun." Dick says against Mac's skin. She rolls onto her back giving Dick complete access to her chest and he takes full advantage of the opportunity she gives him.

"Let's take this to the shower. Brad is right on the other side of the wall." Mac whispers.

"Shit. Let him hear me make you scream." Dick says as he sucks her nipple and circles the nub with his tongue. "That is so fuckin' hot."

Mac shoves Dick's head away from her body. "No! I'm not doing that. Brad doesn't need to hear us doin' it."

"Oh, come on." Dick whines as Mac gets out of his bed, taking the top sheet with her, wrapping it around her naked body and walks to the bathroom, shooting him a sexy glance on her way.

Dick scurries after her, pulling at her sheet as he runs into the bathroom and slams the door behind them.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica took an extra long time in the bathroom, enjoying the ability to reach and shave her legs, without help, for the first time in about three months. When she got out of the shower, she blew her hair dry and applied a small amount of makeup, at her leisure.

She knew Logan was probably sleeping or watching television, anyway, and he would probably appreciate her extra efforts. Will was safe and sound in the nursery so why shouldn't she take some time for herself? _This might be the last time I apply makeup and blow dry my hair for a while._ She chuckles and hopes she can manage a bit of femininity while she raises her newborn.

In the mirror, she admires her new jewelry. _Jesus, Logan has certainly outdone himself with these pieces. _She smiles_. I guess he really does love me._ She chuckles and continues her primping.

Veronica enters her hospital room, ready to find Logan sleeping on the lounge chair with the television on, but she is mistaken. Logan is wide awake, holding their sleeping baby in his arms.

"Feel better?" Logan says softly with a smile, looking up at Veronica as Will holds his index finger in his tiny hand.

She smiles at Logan and Will, leans against the doorframe and points with her chin toward Logan. "Happy?"

He laughs and looks at Will while he wiggles his finger in his son's hand. "Like you would not believe." Logan's eyes reach Veronica's and he winks at her. She smiles in response and throws her dirty laundry in her overnight bag and sits on her bed.

"You got flowers while you were in the shower." Logan nods toward a large bouquet sitting on the windowsill. "They're from John Mann at Integrity Jaguar."

Veronica looks at the beautiful bouquet then back to Logan. "I guess you're still buying the Jag?"

"Yep. I told him I'll be in touch this week sometime." He holds Will up off his lap slightly. "We had a change in plans."

Veronica smiles. "How long has Will been in here? Does he need to eat or get changed?"

"Done and done, my Dear. Renee brought him in about ten minutes after you went in the bathroom. I successfully fed him, burped him and changed him…" Logan beams with pride. "…all by myself."

Veronica smiles and leans into her husband and kisses him with purpose. "And you lived to tell about it."

"Yep, but the diaper _might_ be on backwards. I wasn't sure about that." He shrugs and Veronica chuckles.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"A few more bouquets of flowers, Mrs. Echolls." A young girl, probably a volunteer, says as she pushes a cart into Veronica's hospital room.

"Oh my gosh." Veronica says loudly when she sees the six arrangements of various sizes with an assortment of flowers. "Put them wherever you can find a spot." She waves her hand pointing out the few flat surfaces on the other side of the room.

Once the young girl exits the room, Veronica takes the card out of it's holder in the closest bouquet and reads it out loud for Logan's benefit. "Congratulations, Balboa County Sheriff's Department." She replaces the card and moves to the next bouquet.

"Another Echolls to kick our asses in poker. Congrats, Luke, Casey and John." Veronica states, turning to Logan to see his reaction.

"They should be scared. We're going to teach our boy all of are poker tricks, Honey." Logan laughs. "He'll be a second gen card shark and he's going to show those losers how to play poker."

Veronica continues with the cards. "All the best. The Kirmanis."

Logan nods. "That's nice. I like them…" He frowns. "…except when they prevent me from getting laid."

"Congratulations Logan and Logan's girlfriend. Please stop by and see me again soon. Tina." Veronica laughs. "You know, I like Tina. She's sweet."

"Yeah, _sweet_." Logan jokes in a sexy voice, trying to get his wife's dander up. She doesn't disappoint and shoots him a glare that could kill. He laughs. "I know you so well, Bobcat."

"Uh huh." She pauses. "Moving on. 'All the best from your friends at the Neptune Grand Hotel and Conference Center'." Veronica puts the card back in the cardholder. "I wonder how they knew. Did we make the tabloids already?"

"I don't know. Someone will see it and tell us about it, if we did." Logan says as he rubs his fingertips over Will's cheek.

"God Bless You and your little bundle of Joy. The Capistrano Family." Veronica smiles. "That's nice. I wonder how Bonnie is doing. I haven't seen her since I solved the case of her roommate slipping her that abortion drug…" Veronica thinks for a second. "…like four months ago."

Logan grunts with acknowledgement, paying attention to his sleeping son in his arms, not listening to Veronica, at the moment.

/tbc


	51. Chapter 51

Could This Be Happening

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 51

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4349

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 51**

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**1 day postpartum**

"This is it. I'm buying the kid this." Dick proclaims loudly to Mac's back as she walks further down the aisle. He tucks the very large, very soft teddy bear under his arm and follows his girlfriend to another aisle in Babies R Us.

"I think I'm going to get him a cute, little outfit-…" Mac stops and picks up an extremely small pair of Converse high-tops. "…with sneakers…" She drops the shoes in the cart. "…and a pack of diapers." She sees a tiny baseball hat hanging on a hook. "…and a baseball hat."

"Oh, that's creative. What? Are you just going to walk around the store and fuckin' buy everything that's cute?" Dick mocks while he throws the stuffed bear in the cart.

"Well, you know they'll use the diapers at least." Brad pipes in, supporting Mac's side of the argument. "I think I'm going with the tried and true…" He holds his hands out for a dramatic effect. "…Wait for it…" He looks at Dick and Mac then back to Dick again. "…gift certificate."

They both moan in response.

"What? And like a pack of diapers or a teddy bear is any better? I think not." Brad states then stomps toward the cashier.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Honey, come on." Keith looks at his watch. "It's nine o'clock and I have a grandson to see." He tugs her hand and hurries down the hospital hallway.

"Keith, the baby isn't going anywhere. You'll have plenty of time to love him." Alicia says, trying to get Darryl to move a little bit quicker, down the hall, before Keith pulls her arm out of it's socket.

Finally, they arrive at the nurses' desk in the maternity hall. "Veronica Mars." Keith exhales.

The nurse at the desk, which happens to be Veronica's nurse, Renee, laughs. "I think you mean, Veronica _Echolls_, Sir."

Keith smacks his forehead with his palm. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm a little excited to see my grandchild." Keith chuckles and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but, visiting hours begin at ten o'clock." Renee states firmly.

"No, please, can't I just get in to see my grandson?" Keith pleads.

Renee's face breaks into a smile and she laughs. "I'm sorry. Veronica told me to say that. Visiting hours began six minutes ago and you're welcome to go to her room. It's that one right there." Renee points to the room down the hall from the nurses' station.

Keith, Darryl and Alicia look where Renee points. Keith nods in appreciation and the trio walks to Veronica's room.

"Knock, knock." Keith calls out as he leads Darryl and Alicia into Veronica's room. Veronica is lying on top of her covers, reading a magazine and Logan is holding Will in his arms, feeding him.

"Hi. Come on in." Veronica says cheerfully as she tosses her magazine to the nearby table.

"There's the future Padres second-basemen." Keith bounces over to Logan, touches Will's cheek with his thumb and slaps Logan on the upper arm. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Logan's smile fills his face. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Darryl waves hello and sits on the end of Veronica's bed, watching the excitement quietly.

Veronica acknowledges Darryl with a short hug then gets a huge hug from Alicia.

Alicia releases the new mom from her grasp and holds Veronica's arms away from her body. "Honey, you look fabulous. How do you feel?"

Veronica shrugs. "Great. No pain at all."

"Good." Alicia turns in her spot and examines the infant in Logan's arms. "He's beautiful."

"He takes after me." Logan jokes.

"Yeah, whatever you say, now hand him over." Keith holds his hands out for the baby, giving Logan the 'give 'em here' gesture.

"Keith, stand back, I want to get a picture of Daddy and Will first." Alicia chimes, holding her camera up to her face and snapping a picture. "Then I have presents." She continues to take multiple pictures of, what seems to everyone else in the room, the same exact photo of Logan and Will.

"No kiss or hug from you, Dad?" Veronica whines.

Keith waves his daughter's comment away with a swoosh of his hand. "I can hug you anytime." Veronica scoffs and frowns dramatically but is ignored by the others.

Keith's patience finally gets the best of him and he shoves past Alicia and her camera and takes Will out of Logan's hands. "Come to Grandpa, Will." He cuddles the baby in his arms and shoos Logan out of the lounge chair, settling in his seat with a huge smile on his face as Logan hands him the bottle of formula.

"You can burp him now, since you took him right out of my hands." Logan grumbles and fist pumps Darryl.

"I have presents." Alicia announces, digging in her large bag. "For you." She hands a Veronica an envelope. "For you." She hands Logan an envelope. "For you." She hands Darryl an envelope.

Veronica rips her envelope open to reveal two gift certificates for a head-to-toe spa treatment at a local Neptune spa. "Alright. Thank you."

Logan pulls out a gift certificate for Tripoli, the local Italian restaurant, and a handmade coupon for free babysitting from his envelope. "I guess we get a night out, Honey." He holds up the pieces of paper.

"And a day at the spa." She smiles at her husband and he winks in response.

Darryl opens up his envelope and pouts spectacularly. "Mom, that's not fair." He holds up two handmade coupons.

Alicia laughs and shrugs. "Well, I didn't want to leave you out."

The coupons are obviously for Logan and Veronica. When Darryl holds the paper in the air for everyone to see, the coupons clearly read 'Free Babysitting'. Everyone except Darryl laughs as he hands his envelope to Logan and rolls his eyes.

"More pictures. Smile Mommy." Alicia points the camera at Veronica sitting comfortably on her hospital bed, looks through the eyepiece and drops the camera from her face. "Is your jewelry new?" Alicia smiles affectionately at Veronica.

Veronica smiles bright. "Yep. My hubby bought them for me." She holds out her hand for Alicia's evaluation. "Did you see my ring and bracelet?"

Alicia examines the fine jewelry and looks at Logan. "My oh my, you must really love your wife, Logan."

Logan wrinkles his nose. "Nah, the jewelry model was cute." He shrugs and dodges a bed pillow Veronica launches at his head.

"You're making the rest of us look bad, Son." Keith says from his position burping the baby while Alicia resumes clicking endless pictures at anything that moves in the room.

After Alicia changed Will and held him for a long time, Darryl asked if he could hold the baby. Alicia and Veronica propped him up in the lounge chair and placed the infant in his lap carefully as Keith snapped endless photos of Darryl and Will together.

Veronica could see Darryl perk up with sparkling eyes, beaming with pride.

"I'm not the littlest one in the family anymore." Darryl declares to the room.

"We're counting on you to teach Will how to con Wallace into driving you places and buying you ice cream. Can you show Will the ropes when he gets bigger?" Logan asks.

Darryl nods enthusiastically and grins. "Oh yeah, Wallace is dead meat."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Mrs. Echolls, I have a few more bouquets of flowers for you." The same young girl says as she peeks in the door of Veronica's room.

"Bring them in and put them anywhere." Logan says quietly.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, Mr. Echolls." She says sweetly, drops off three bouquets and leaves the room.

Logan lays his head back down on the bed and watches his son and his wife sleep next to him. He's lying on his left side with his back against the bed rails, on top of the covers of Veronica's hospital bed. Veronica is napping on her right side on the other side of the bed while Will sleeps in between his parents.

_Geez, how did I get so lucky?_ Logan's eyes scan over Veronica's resting body then Will's tiny form cuddled in a blanket. _Look at my gorgeous wife and my amazing son, both happy and healthy and full of life._ He chuckles. _Ronnie is a handful sometimes but, shit, if she doesn't look at me and I freckin' melt, every fuckin' time._ He looks at his newborn son. _And this guy, man, can you get more perfect? I better start practicing my stern dad voice, if he turns out anything like me or Ronnie. _Logan shakes his head in disbelief._ It's a good thing we have an in at the Sheriff's department, we may need it._

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hi, Veronica. How are you feeling?" The nurse from Labor and Delivery pops her head in the door of Veronica's room. "I was just starting my shift and thought I would stop by to see the little one." Nurse Marcia steps into the room and closer to Veronica, looking closely at Will in his mother's arms.

Veronica turns her attention from the flowers and cards to the door when she hears Marcia's voice. "Will is doing fine. I'm doing fine, but I think Daddy is a little worn out." Veronica nods her head toward Logan sleeping in the lounge chair nearby.

Marcia laughs. "I'm sure he's wiped out from his evening of snapping pictures and holding your hand, huh?" Marcia and Veronica share a chuckle. "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure everything is going well." She smiles and lightly touches Will's cheek with her fingertip. "I better get going or I'll be late. It was nice to meet you and your husband, Veronica. Good luck with Will in the future."

"Bye, Marcia. Thanks for stopping by and thanks for all your help last night." Veronica smiles and waves as the Labor and Delivery nurse walks out of the room.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Sugarpuss, did you get _more_ flowers while I was sleeping?" Logan looks over the additional bouquets.

"Yeah, did you see your girlfriend, Heather, sent us the purple ones in the corner?" Veronica says as she changes Will on the bed.

Logan's eyes go to the purple flowers and reads the card from his preteen gaming friend, Heather Button. 'Babysitter available-- cheap! Just give me a call. Congratulations! Heather'. He smiles at the thought of his young friend taking care of Will while they get a night out. _She needs to ditch the scrawny twerp she's dating and start practicing Mario Cart instead of offering to babysit. I can still kick her ass all over the place in that stupid game._

He moves to a large yellow and white bouquet and smells the flowers. _Nice. Big. Expensive. I bet these are from…_ Logan opens the card. _Yep, I knew it. Don't hurt yourself, Trina. You might actually have to put some effort into calling me when my son is born, you fuckin' Princess._ He huffs loudly and returns the card to the holder and moves on to the next new arrangement.

'Congratulations! You better watch out, he's part Echolls and part Mars?! A brutal combination. Deputy Leo D'Amato' _He's right about that, Will's got my movie star looks and Ronnie's appetite_. Logan chuckles to himself.

Logan looks over the next very large arrangement and reads the card in it's holder. 'Congratulations Logan! You're mother would be so proud. Call me! Sandra Wilcox-Horton'

Lynn Echolls' publicist has kept in touch with Logan since Lynn's death and she is quickly becoming Logan and Veronica's publicist, with all the media coverage of they've lives in the past few years.

"Honey, did you see these flowers from Sandra Wilcox-Horton? I wonder if something was leaked that she wants me to call her?" Logan thinks out loud. He looks over his shoulder and realizes Veronica is lying on top of her covers, in a deep sleep. Will is lying in her arms.

Logan thinks it's best not to leave his son in his sleeping wife's arms, even if it is the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life and moves Will to the crib then sits in the lounge chair and watches television while his family naps.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**__

"Everybody decent?" Dick bellows as he storms in the hospital room.

"And if we weren't?" Veronica asks as she eats a forkful of manicotti.

Dick bounces on his toes and grins, carrying his gift in his arms. "Free show, Baby. Free. Fuckin'. Show."

Logan rolls his eyes and stands to greet Dick, Mac and Brad.

Dick shoves the huge stuffed bear into Logan's abdomen when the new father approaches him with a greeting. "Congrats, Dude."

Logan chuckles at the size of this huge bear. "This bear will fill up Will's entire crib. Thanks, Man." He places the bear in the corner of the room near the dresser.

Mac throws a gift bag on the foot of the bed at Veronica's feet. "An outfit, complete with Converse high-tops and a baseball hat and a pack of diapers."

"I don't even get to open it and use my oh-so-surprised expression, Mac?"

"Nope. Nothing exciting there. Just clothes." Mac drones and finds a seat in a chair nearby.

"You have to guess what this is." Brad shines as he hands Veronica the small gift certificate envelope, folded to reveal a small sliver of the plastic gift card.

"Oh, I'm not sure, maybe a stuffed bear the size of my car? No? How about a pack of diapers and a cute pair of sneakers?" Veronica teases.

"Not funny." Mac whines. "I had a very hard time picking out the perfect present for the perfect child of the perfect couple."

Logan laughs and Veronica scoffs. "Take that back this instant, MacKenzie."

"There were too many cute things that Will just has to have." Mac continues. "Wait until the fall. There is a tiny windbreaker jacket that has his name written all over it. It's so cute with little ducks on the back and tiny rubber boots with…"

Dick's eyes bulge out of his head in response to what his tom-boy girlfriend is cooing about at Babies R Us. "Oh, Christ." He mumbles under his breath as Logan and Brad both stare at the girly-baby-loving-female sitting in front of them rambling on about baby animals on the front of this shirt with a matching hat and the frilly, pink aisle lined with dresses.

"STOP!" Veronica drops her fork on to her plate with a loud 'clank' from metal hitting hard plastic. "Who are you and what did you do with my friend Mac?" She squints her eyes at her good friend, skeptically. "Is this the Cindy coming out of you, Mac?"

Mac snaps back to reality and blushes. "Sorry. I lost my head there for a minute."

Dick shakes his head to erase that girly-girl from his mind and stands in the hospital room stunned. _What the hell was that? Jesus, one baby and my sexy, smart girlfriend is suddenly a fuckin' puddle of goo._

As Veronica completes her meal, Brad, Dick and Mac take turns holding Will and visiting with the new parents.

Brad assured his friends his expert baby skills were acquired from countless hours of babysitting his nieces and nephews and, as if on cue, as Brad completed his sentence, Will spit up all over his nicely pressed shirt.

Mac instinctively cuddled the newborn and burped him like a babysitting pro. She reluctantly gave Will to Dick once the group talked Dick into holding the baby. He was so nervous and never paid attention to babies when he was younger so he was sure he was doing everything wrong. After careful instruction from Logan, Dick successfully burped Will after Logan changed the newborn. Dick was not having any part of baby poop.

The three friends were pretty impressed with the swiftness Logan could change a diaper in the short amount of time since becoming a father.

Veronica smiles and laughs, enjoying her friends company in the sterile environment of the hospital as her lower body begins to ache and she slowly slides down on the bed and closes her eyes as her friends and Logan chat around her.

Noticing their sleeping friend in the hospital bed, Brad, Mac and Dick quietly say their goodbyes and leave the room, allowing Veronica to rest.

Logan exits the hospital with his friends. While Veronica and Will sleep, he installs the car seat into the Mercedes-Benz and tells Brad to take the Saturn home, leaving only one of the Echolls' cars at the hospital instead of two.

He reluctantly runs to the grocery store and looks over all of the feminine hygiene products available. _I'm going to fuckin' kill Veronica._ He sighs and his eyes glaze over when he notices some buzz words, like absorbency, wings and dri-weave. _Oh my God, Ronnie never told me what she wanted. There's like a million different kinds. What the hell are wings, anyway?_ Logan picks up a package of Always thin overnight maxi pads with wings and reads the label more closely. _This will work._ He glances at the endless shelf of pads and grabs two more packages of maxi pads then hurries to the ten items or less line.

Logan opens his arms and lets the three packs of maxi pads tumble to the conveyor belt as the very cute fifteen or sixteen year old cashier smiles at him. He turns on his movie-star smile, glances at his purchases and blushes scarlet. "These aren't for me." He snaps, feeling the need to defend his actions to this cute cashier. _Of course, they're not for you, Asshole._ He berates himself and hands the cashier his credit card then runs out of the store, quick to complete his next errand.

He speedily stops at a nearby deli and orders a few sandwiches and takes them back to the hospital room. The speed in which Veronica inhaled her hospital-made manicotti, Logan figures she will probably be famished again in another hour and returns to the room, deli sandwiches in hand, to find his beautiful wife and his amazing son participating in a snoring duet. He stands at the doorway listening to the two different snores, sounding in unison and smiles. _All we need is Backup and we'll have a whole snoring ensemble. _

Logan sits and eats his sandwich, enjoying the wonderful sounds of his family sleeping peacefully around him. _I am in heaven right now._

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Hello?" A man's voice bellows from the door as Dr. Keller, Veronica's emergency room doctor, steps into her hospital room. "I heard there was a celebrity here and I had to see it for myself."

Logan stands and greets Dr. Keller with a big grin. "Funny, you don't seem the type to listen to hospital gossip, Doc."

Dr. Keller smiles at Veronica. "Listening? Ha! I'm the one _spreading_ the hottest gossip."

Veronica smiles. "Oh, well then, what's the hottest news around Neptune General?"

"Well, I have it under good authority that this C-list celebrity brought his wife in to have a baby but…"

Logan scoffs. "C-list celebrity, my ass."

Dr. Keller continues ignoring Logan. "…as far as I can tell, no one _that_ important has been checked-in the hospital in weeks." The doctor grins at Logan and winks at Veronica.

Veronica giggles and Will whimpers against her body. "Oh bummer. Well, maybe some high profile Hollywood tart will come through the ER so you can supply the gossip mongers with a little tidbit or two."

"You two think you're so funny, don't you?" Logan mumbles and rolls his eyes.

"So, how's my favorite pregnant patient?"

"I'm good and not pregnant anymore." She smiles and nods toward the baby in her arms. "This is Will."

Dr. Keller steps closer to Veronica and Will and touches Will's head softly. "He looks happy and healthy, Veronica. I'm so glad things turned out the way they did after your fall. It could have been so much worse."

Logan lowers his head remembering Veronica's drugging, resulting in her fall down the entire flight of stairs, in the parking garage at Hearst; her broken wrist and separated shoulder; and Mercer's attack, all while being only a few months pregnant. "We are very lucky." Logan agrees with the doctor.

"Yes, you are, Logan. Remember that when he gets his first scraped knee or his first broken bone..." Dr. Keller chuckles and Logan nods.

"…or his first hickey." Dr. Keller teases with a big grin.

"I'll kill him." Veronica says softly.

"I'll give him a high-five." Logan laughs.

Dr. Keller laughs with the new parents. "Okay, well Veronica, as always, I'm glad you and Will are okay and I hope I don't see any of you in the ER ever again." He shakes Veronica's hand, touches Will's head again and shakes Logan's hand as he leaves. "Good luck."

"Thanks Doc." Logan says and Veronica smiles and pulls Will a little bit closer to her body.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

A full day of visitors makes Veronica very sleepy and her body is beginning to remind her that she delivered a baby less than twenty-four hours earlier. She cuddles into the hospital bed and pulls the blankets tight around her neck while Logan feeds Will in the lounge chair a few feet away.

It's seven in the evening and the thought of sleeping warms her aching body as her eyes slowly slide closed.

Logan changes Will's tiny diaper on the end of the hospital bed, after feeding and burping his son, when he notices Veronica is asleep again.

He leans in close and whispers to his child as Will wiggles his arms and legs frantically while Logan tries to redress the squirming newborn. "Mommy is very tired. She's slept most of the afternoon away and she's asleep again." Logan wiggles his eyebrows and Will responds with a coo.

Logan weighs his options at this time. _I could take Will to the nursery and give Ronnie the time to catch up on her much-needed rest and I could go home or I could climb in her bed with her and the three of us could all go to sleep together._ He smirks at his son. "What do you think, Big Guy? Sleep with Mommy and Daddy or sleep in the nursery?"

Will coos and kicks his feet forcefully into the air.

"You don't want to sleep now?" Logan picks up Will, cuddles the small baby to his chest and instinctively begins to shift his weight from one foot to the other, gently rocking his son.

Almost immediately after Logan begins to rock, he notices Will's fidgeting stops. He glances at his son's face and sees he's fast asleep. "I knew you'd see it my way, Buddy." Logan chuckles at the short amount of time it took to put Will to sleep.

He carefully slips into the hospital bed, flat on his back, next to Veronica with Will lying atop his chest and gets comfortable.

Veronica snuggles into his side as he wraps his arm around her small body and closes his eyes.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan feels the baby move against his chest and opens his eyes slightly. Night has fallen on Neptune and the only light on in the room is a dim light over Veronica's bed. _Jesus, what time is it? And who turned all the lights out? _

Will is beginning to wake up again and Veronica is still nestled into his side, asleep. _Oh shit, how to do feed Will without waking up Ronnie?_

As if his thoughts were being read by one of the medical monitors, Nurse Renee arrives in the room.

Logan smiles at the nurse. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven, Logan." Renee says as she checks Veronica's chart. "Time for Veronica's Tylenol if she wants it."

"She's been sleeping a lot since lunch." Logan whispers.

Renee nods. "I think her body is trying to tell her to slow down and heal before jumping back into life." The nurse smiles warmly at Logan and lightly touches the waking baby on his chest. "You guys have been sleeping since about seven-thirty." She hears Will whimper. "I guess your newest alarm clock is hungry."

"If you could hand me a bottle, I'll feed him then get out of your hair for the night." Logan says as he pats Will's butt.

Renee hands him a burp rag and a bottle as Logan adjusts Will into a more comfortable position and begins giving him his bottle.

"That's the beauty of a private room, you're not in anyone's hair. You may stay as long as you like or until the patient starts complaining." Renee chuckles as she looks at Veronica drooling all over Logan's shirt.

Logan glances at his sleeping wife. "Yeah, she's really pitching a fit, isn't she?"

"Well, bring Will into the nursery before you leave, Logan. My shift is about to end so I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck with your son. He's a beautiful child."

Logan looks up at the nurse and smiles. "Thanks for all your help. I guess you won't be in tomorrow?"

"No. No I've put in enough time here this week. I have three days off." She pats Will's arm gently. "Tomorrow morning is a little How-to class, in the nursery, demonstrating how to give your newborn a bath. I think you and Veronica will get a lot from it. You should try to attend it before you leave."

"Okay, I'll mention it. Thanks Renee."

"Bye." Renee turns and leaves.

/tbc


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 52

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 6372

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 52**

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**2 days postpartum**

Logan shutters as a huge splash of water hits him right in the face. "How does something so little make such a big mess?" He looks over their surroundings.

Their rolling nursery crib including Will's stuffed giraffe, is parked at the end of the counter with a few others. He and Veronica are standing along a long counter of baby tubs with six other families, in a puddle of water, giving Will a bath while a nurse instructs the new parents the best methods of bathing a tiny baby with limbs moving in every direction.

Veronica's shirt is soaked and Logan thinks there is more water out of the tub than in the tub.

"At least it's only water." Veronica says as she picks Will up and tucks him into a fluffy towel. Her heart burst when Will settles into her chest, warm and clean from his bath and Logan leans down and kisses the top of his head.

Before she knows it, she's sobbing in the middle of baby bath class with six other unfamiliar families in a close proximity.

Logan steps back from kissing Will's head and is shocked to see tears rolls freely down Veronica's face and her chest rising and falling as she stifles her cries. His eyes widen and his heart breaks as he wraps his strong arms around his family and holds them tight. "Snookums, what's the matter?" He whispers in her hair.

"I… I don't… k-k-know." She cries. "You k-kissed…" sniff "…Will's h-h-head and…" hiccup "…I… I started crying."

Logan hugs her tighter and kisses her head then steps back slightly and kisses her forehead. "Honey, I'm sorry." He tries to suppress his laugh, but smiles at his wife. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He kisses her lips quickly when she looks up at him with teary eyes. "It's probably your hormones."

"Fu-… hiccup …fuckin' hormones." She says while she pats Will's body dry and Logan tries to contain the water puddle with a bath towel.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Finally." Veronica says as she's being wheeled to the front door of the hospital in a wheelchair. Logan is carrying Will in the baby carrier, covered with a blanket, close by with three candy-stripers following them, pushing carts filled with flower bouquets and gifts.

Logan's baseball hat is pulled very low on his head and Veronica is wearing large, dark sunglasses, which Logan hates, and a hoodie to disguise themselves from the paparazzi.

Keith greets the Echolls family inside the hospital doors. "It's not too bad out there." He nods his head toward the parking lot. "I pulled your Saturn up behind the Mercedes."

"Thanks, Keith." Logan says as Keith peeks under the blanket to get a quick glimpse at his grandson before they have to dodge the photographers. He carefully replaces the blanket and tucks the edges in safely so the baby cannot be seen.

Keith kisses Veronica on the cheek. "How are you today, Honey?"

"Good. The post-partum aches and pains are here, unfortunately." She grimaces.

"Okay, well, why don't I start loading all the stuff into the Saturn." Keith explains. Logan nods and tightens his grip on the baby carrier.

Veronica takes a deep breath, stands from the wheelchair and prepares herself to come face-to-face with the paparazzi.

"Babe, you worry about getting yourself in the car and I'll worry about your bag and latching Will into his car seat, okay?" Logan says as more of a statement than a question.

"Yep." Veronica pops the 'p' cheerfully and waits for Keith to finish loading the Saturn.

A few minutes later Logan and Veronica see Keith slam the back door of the SUV and come back into the hospital entranceway.

Logan kisses his wife softly on the temple and grips the baby carrier a little tighter. "Let's roll."

Veronica nods and takes a deep breath as Logan leads the way out the sliding doors of the hospital and into the media frenzy.

Logan tucks his head down and away from the photographers, shielding his face with the brim of his hat, the best he can, as he races to the back door of the Mercedes, climbs halfway into the car and clicks Will's baby carrier into the car seat base without removing the covering.

The camera flashes surprise Veronica when she first steps outside but she pulls her hoodie a little further over her head and, with Keith's help, gets in the passenger seat and connects her seatbelt.

Keith quickly kisses her covered head. "I'll see you at home. Be careful." He whispers before shutting the car door and scurrying to the Saturn parked behind the Mercedes.

Logan slams the back door and hurries around the car to the driver's side and jumps in the vehicle quickly. He looks at his wife as he latches his seatbelt and breathes a sigh of relief then glances at their son and turns on the engine. "Well, that wasn't too bad."

For the first time since stepping outside of the hospital, Logan and Veronica get a chance to see the wall of paparazzi. About twelve photographers total, staring back at them from the hospital lawn at the edge of the driveway, clicking their cameras rapidly and yelling random questions to the couple, hoping for a glimpse of Aaron Echolls' grandson and any type of reaction from the new parents.

Logan hits the gas and the Echolls squeal out of the hospital entrance driveway and across the parking lot with Keith, in the Saturn, trailing behind them closely, heading in the direction of their home. Only one or two photographers attempted to follow them but Logan and Keith are too stealthy and quickly lose their unwanted tails.

"It's funny, I've dealt with my share of paparazzi and media coverage before but, is it me, or is it more intense now that we have Will to worry about?" Veronica asks Logan as she removes her hood and glasses.

Logan nods and glances at his wife before returning his attention to the highway. "No, it's so much more intense now, trying to protect him from the evil vultures."

"I guess we'll be in a few rag mags now." Veronica gestures an imaginary headline across a page with her fingers. "Echolls Heir Arrives Early, Sensational Sleuth Still Sexy, Story on Page two."

Logan raises his eyebrows. "Sugarpuss, I'm not denying you're sexy but I doubt it would make the headlines."

She frowns. "Not even in a tabloid?"

"Afraid not."

Will whimpers from the back seat and Logan looks at his son through the rearview mirror, into another small mirror attached to the back window at the reflection of his baby in his rear-facing car seat. Currently, the blanket is partial blocking Logan's view but he can see wild arm movements and he knows a high-pitched wail is about to erupt from the newborn.

Logan chuckles. "I almost forgot he was back there."

"I know, it's a big adjustment, huh?" Veronica smiles at her husband as Will's cry echoes in the car. She raises her voice in order for Logan to hear her over the baby. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He winces at the volume of Will's complaints and speeds the car up, darting through downtown Neptune.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

The Echolls' Mercedes-Benz jolts to a stop in their driveway and Logan jumps out of the car quickly, opening the back door and releases Will's baby carrier from the car seat base. He backs out of the car with the baby carrier in his hand as Will's screams fill the air.

"I guess the neighbors know Will has arrived." Logan says loudly, over his son's cry as he follows Veronica into the house.

Backup greets his family at the garage door and hops with excitement when he spots Veronica. She kneels down to Backup's level and he drenches her with sloppy dog kisses.

Will's crying seems to grow frantic and his legs and arms punch and kick the air expressing his displeasure.

Logan takes the baby carrier to the kitchen and places it on the counter while he begins making a bottle.

The house phone rings and Logan answers it, as he carefully measures the formula into the brand new plastic bottles Veronica chose on their baby registry.

"Hello?" Logan says as he touches Will's lips with the new bottle nipple.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I can totally hear Will crying. Ooooh! I want to fly down there and give him kisses all over…" Parker squeals over the phone.

Will's lips open for the bottle and his tongue touches the nipple briefly then he squishes his face up in anger and screams louder than before.

Keith pushes through the garage door with two large flower bouquets in either hand. "Where do you want these?" He yells in the general direction of Logan and Veronica.

Logan looks curiously at Veronica with the phone to his ear, uninterested in what Parker has to say.

Veronica tries to approach the baby but Backup gets caught up in her legs. "Backup! Knock it off!" She yells and shoves the dog out of her path to investigate Will's bottle problem more closely.

Parker is blabbing in the phone and Logan is barely listening to her, making 'uh huh' noises at regular intervals.

Logan pushes the nipple into Will's mouth again and the baby rejects it with a huge scream of protest.

The doorbell buzzes loudly and Backup barks, darting to the front door.

Keith puts the flowers down on the nearest tabletop and strides to answer the door.

Backup continues to bark and his sound bellows down the foyer and into the rest of the house.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?" Veronica panics as she takes the bottle from Logan's hand and attempts to shove the nipple in Will's mouth again, only to be rejected. She looks at Logan with wide eyes and a quivering lower lip. "He doesn't like this kind of bottle."

Logan recognizes the fear in his wife's face and begins to breathe heavily. He suddenly remembers Parker is on the phone. "We'll call you back." He monotones and hangs up on the blond without further acknowledgement.

Keith rounds the corner with two more bouquets of flowers and places them in the living room. "More flowers. I haven't seen this many flowers since the morning of your wedding." Keith jokes, unaware of any feeding problems in the kitchen.

Backup barrels into the kitchen and circles the couple's legs, yelping and barking.

"Okay, I'll run to the store and buy one of every other kind of bottle I can find." He bolts out the garage door, leaving Veronica stuck in her place as Will's screams reverberate through the large house.

Backup barks, needing attention as Veronica unbuckles Will from his carrier and holds him close to her chest. _I'm not breastfeeding you. I don't want to do that. I can't. I can't do that, Will. Please, Baby, please stop crying. Please._ She sways her furious child and pats his butt as she begins to sob. "I can't do this." She mumbles amongst her hiccups. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

Keith sees Logan run out the door and notices Will is still crying. He approaches Veronica slowly and realizes she's weeping and mumbling as she paces the kitchen. "Veronica?" He asks cautiously. "Everything alright?"

Logan's cell phone rings on the kitchen counter and Backup barks, demanding attention and the baby continues to cry.

"BACKUP!" Keith yells at the dog as the cell phone persists.

"I can't do this." Veronica pleads through thick tears and Will bawls.

Keith takes a quick, deep breath and steps to his fragile daughter. "Honey, you _can_ do this. Just relax."

"Nooooo! No… I-I can't." She sobs. "He needs to be fed. He's so hungry and…"

"Here. Give him here." Keith says calmly as he feels a headache beginning to pound behind his eyes.

"I can't feed him." Veronica screams. "What kind of a mother am I?"

Keith takes Will out of Veronica's arms and holds the wailing child to his chest, bouncing him lightly. "You can do this." He firmly states.

"He needs to be f-f-fed and doesn't w-want the bottle." Veronica sobs.

"Okay…" Keith thinks through the situation for a second. "Did Logan go get different bottles?"

"Uh huh." She nods with a snotty, drippy nose and a red, tear-streaked face and Will screams against Keith's chest.

"Okay, Honey, THINK!" He looks her directly in the eyes. "Do you have any other bottles in the house? In a gift basket? In the back of the cabinet? Anywhere?"

Veronica quickly thinks of the laundry basket full of baby items from Weevil he gave them at their baby shower. "Yes!" She finally smiles and runs to Will's room.

Keith bounces the screaming infant and thinks _maybe the boy is tiring out from crying so much_. Will lets out a huge whine. _Or not._

Veronica reappears in the room holding a large bottle in her hands. "Weevil comes through." She rinses it quickly in the sink and fills it with formula.

"Wait." Veronica pauses for a second, talking out loud to herself. "I have extra bottle from the hospital in my bag." She searches her overnight bag for the few extra sample bottles of ready-to-serve formula from the hospital. The same ones Will is already used to.

Veronica twists the sterile nipple onto the bottle and turns to her father and points the new bottle in Will's mouth. "Please, Will, Baby, take this nipple. It's good." She rubs the nipple on the baby's bottom lip. "Please take it, Will. It will make your belly happy." She says sweetly as she and Keith watch Will touch the nipple with his tongue, slurp it into his mouth and begin sucking.

Instantly, the house is quiet again and Veronica is crying with happy tears as she leans in and kisses her son's head then her father's head.

"I think I need a nap." She whispers and wipes her tears from her face. "We've been home for fifteen minutes and I'm emotionally exhausted already."

Keith laughs and cuddles his grandson in his arms as Will happily sucks formula into his belly. He glances up at Veronica. "Honey, I know you're hormones are all wacky right now, but, you can do this. There is no need for you to think that you can't handle taking care of this baby."

Veronica nods and Keith continues his pep talk. "Don't ever think you're not up to this challenge because Veronica, we both know you can take care of this child and if you can't, you'll ask _someone_ for help, right?"

She nods.

"_Right_?" Keith stresses.

"Yes, Dad, I will ask for help from _someone_ if I can't do it myself." Veronica drones with an eye roll.

Logan sprints through the garage, shoves the door open and hears… silence. _What the fuck? I leave complete chaos and come back to silence. _He steps into the house wearily and looks around.

Keith and Veronica glance toward Logan as he enters with smiles on their faces. Seeing Veronica's smile squashes all the anxiety building in his chest and he cautiously returns her smile.

"What happened? Is Will okay?" Logan questions nervously.

Keith turns his body and shows Logan the feeding baby in his arms. "We remembered the sample bottles from the hospital."

Logan throws the three shopping bags onto the kitchen table and exhales a huge sigh of relief. "Good, well, until we can get our parental act together, we'll just keep reusing those bottles then, right?"

Veronica nods affirmative and walks to the table to snoop in the bags. "What did you find at the store?"

"I got at least one of every kind of bottle that Babies R Us sells and another container of formula too." Logan kisses his wife's hair and pauses for an extra second before backing away from the love of his life.

"If Dad has everything under control…" Veronica eyes her dad and he nods. "…then I'm going to take some Tylenol and rest on the sofa, if you don't mind, Babe." She looks up into Logan's eyes.

He leans down and kisses a strong, chaste kiss on her lips. "We men can handle things. Go. Go rest, Sugarpuss." Logan swats her butt as she leaves the room.

Keith waits for a few minutes to make sure the coast is clear, sits at the kitchen counter and begins burping Will. "Logan…" He directs a concerned look at his son-in-law. "…you need to watch Veronica. Her emotions are all over the place and you need to make sure she doesn't slip into postpartum depression."

Logan studies Keith's face. "What?" He leans on the countertop with his arms spread out wide. "What happened when I was at the store?"

"Veronica was starting to freak out about not being able to do this." Keith pats Will's back until a loud burp comes out of the infant then begins feeding him again. "She was clutching Will to her chest and chanting 'I can't do this' over and over." Keith's eyes meet Logan's and he sees the concern on the young man's face.

Logan opens his mouth to say something but no words come out.

"She was borderline hysterical and not thinking clearly. It wasn't until I spoke up and took the baby from her arms that she broke out of her little trance."

"Veronica? Your action figure daughter? Was beginning to break?" Logan asks disbelieving.

"Yes. Just watch her for the next few weeks." Keith says softly as he burps Will again. "It was a stressful time, you just walked in the house, the dog was barking, the phone was ringing, there was a delivery person at the front door and Will was screaming his head off and not taking the bottle. It's understandable but I don't know why she would say she couldn't do it." Keith glances at Logan. "I don't know what the 'I can't do this' stuff was all about."

"Once she's more rested, I'll ask her about it." Logan says as he lowers his head thinking of his super strong wife and her rarely-seen vulnerable side.

Keith holds up Will and shoves him toward Logan. "Here, you can change him now that I fed him and burped him."

"Thanks." Logan holds Keith's attention and looks directly into his eyes. "Thanks for everything, Keith."

"No problem. Give me a call if you need anything else." Keith stands up from his place on the kitchen stool. "Oh yeah, I left Cliff McCormick's gift over on the table with the other stuff." Keith slaps Logan on the back and leaves the Echolls' house.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"How do you like Hearst?" Brad asks looking around the empty room randomly.

"I like it. It helps that my best friend also goes there too." Mac smiles as she analyzes the stove and sink in the medium size kitchen of a possible, off-campus apartment.

"Didn't you go to high school with Veronica?"

"Yeah, we all went to high school together. Dick and Logan were popular '09ers and Wallace, Veronica and I were not."

"Dick was telling me some stories about high school the other day when we were surfing." Brad says as he turns toward Mac and watches her look over the apartment.

"Oh, great. I'm sure he told you all of the most embarrassing stories." Mac rolls her eyes and looks at Brad.

Their eyes meet for an extended moment when Brad finally speaks. "Mac, I'm thinking about transferring to Hearst."

Her face breaks into a huge smile. "No way, really? What happened to UNLV with Ed, Dan and Bret?"

Brad shrugs. "I'm really enjoying Neptune and I kind of went to UNLV because my dad wanted me to go to his alum mater."

"Are you going to enroll this fall?" She asks softly.

"I'm gonna enroll this week. I need a place to stay near campus." He wiggles his eyebrows at Mac and grins.

She hops in place, excitedly. _Now we're talkin'. More people to pay the rent._ "Would you want to live with Wallace, Parker and me?"

"Could I?" Brad asks sheepishly.

"Hell, yeah, we can get a bigger place now." She smiles, turns on her heel and leaves the empty apartment. "Let's go look at nicer houses near campus."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan pulls the card, from the newest bouquet of flowers, out of the cardholder and reads 'Congrats, Dude! Give my best to the Mrs. –Connor.' He replaces the card and looks over at the large bunch of exotic flowers. _Not bad for a big movie star._

Will whimpers in his arms and Logan begins to rock from side to side, patting his son's butt lightly. Will snuggles into his chest and settles back into a deep sleep as Logan reads the next card.

'Hold your child tight and don't ever let him go. All the best! Apollo Bukenya and Kizza Oneko' _Wow, that's nice of them._ Logan kisses the top of Will's head and puts the card back in it's holder.

Logan laughs at the magnum of champagne sitting on the table behind a few bouquets. _This has got to be from Cliff._ He picks up the envelope leaning against the enormous bottle and reads the note inside. Typed in a formal script Cliff's note says, 'All the best! –Clifford McCormick, Esq. Attorney at Law'. In blue ink, a handwritten note is scribbled at the bottom of the card. 'A little bubbly to celebrate the newest addition to the family… I'll be over at 6 to celebrate! –Cliff.' Logan rolls his eyes and throws the card on the table when he hears the laundry room door open and Mrs. Navarro speaking in Spanish with a snip to her voice.

"My goodness. You think you could hurry up a little bit? If you wouldn't have taken so long at Hector's this morning, we wouldn't have missed them at the hospital." Mrs. Navarro barks, in Spanish, as she bursts through the laundry room door with Weevil following a few steps behind.

"I said I was sorry." Weevil says softly, in Spanish.

Logan walks in the direction of the voices and waits for the lovely, older, Mexican woman to round the corner and join him in the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this beautiful child." She gushes when she sees the infant in his father's arms. She shoves her large bag toward Weevil and rushes to Logan, taking Will out of Logan's arms and cuddling him to her body. "He's a little piece of Jesus. God, the Almighty has blessed him. He's gorgeous. Oh my goodness! He's beautiful. Oh my! Look at him! Thank you, Jesus."

Weevil stands back and shakes his head. "Do you think she's happy to see the baby?"

Mrs. Navarro's sweet, high-pitched voice immediately turns cold as she shoots a death glare toward her grandson. "I would of saw the baby at the hospital if it wasn't for you and that big oaf, Hector."

Weevil lowers his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Logan, I meant to visit Ms. Veronica and the baby at the hospital this morning." She says regretfully. "Ms. Veronica was already discharged when I got there. I'm sorry I missed you."

"Oh, Mrs. Navarro…" Logan steps closer and hugs the woman that has looked after him for most of his life. "…it's okay. We left the hospital early." Logan steps back and rubs her upper arm affectionately. "Veronica was starting to go stir crazy so we left as soon as we were allowed to leave."

"See, you probably wouldn't have seen them, even if I was on time." Weevil mumbles.

Her voice switches back to a sweet, grandmotherly tone. "Oh look at you…" She begins in English, ignoring Weevil's comment before changing to Spanish with her loving affections for the small child in her arms. "…my little baby. You are so handsome and so strong and healthy. Jesus has blessed us. And your mommy and daddy are so happy you're here…"

Logan chuckles at Weevil as Mrs. Navarro walks into the living room, her complete attention on Will. "So, it's all your fault your sweet, little old grandmother didn't get to see Veronica and the baby in the hospital, huh?" Logan asks as he walks to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I guess." Weevil shrugs.

"Beer?" Logan offers with his head still inside the refrigerator.

"Nah, I got a stakeout tonight." Weevil says regretfully.

"Sucks to be you." Logan laughs as he shoves a soda toward Weevil and opens his beer. "I would guess that Ronnie will be in next week to start working again. There's no way she's going to be sitting around the house without diving back into cases as soon as she feels remotely like herself again." Logan sips his beer. "She's not feeling so hot right now, I'm afraid."

Weevil's eyes perk up and meet Logan's in question.

"She was up and around almost immediately after the baby was born but now, I think, she's starting to feel like she just had a baby."

"That's understandable. Tell her not to hurry back, there isn't much going on and I'm keeping her on top of everything by phone." Weevil finishes his drink and slides the empty can toward Logan. "She needs to fuckin' rest and enjoy the time away." He pauses. "I'm out. Tell mi abuelita to call me when she's all done tonight."

Logan looks around the living room, from his place at the kitchen counter, with the mention of Mrs. Navarro. "Where'd she go?"

Weevil laughs as he walks to the laundry room door. "She took the rug rat up the steps a few minutes ago."

Weevil leaves and Logan nods then goes into their home office. He sits down at his desk and starts jotting notes in a tablet.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan sees Dick striding across the pool patio toward the house as Backup trots into the living room and greets the blonde surfer at the door with a growl and a sniff. Dick pauses and lets the pitbull smell him then enters Logan and Veronica's living room. "Dude, you made page two." Dick holds up a folded paper and walks into the kitchen.

Logan tosses a cold beer across the counter toward his friend and closes the refrigerator. Dick sits on a kitchen stool, throws the newspaper across the counter and opens his beer as Backup lies down at the base of his chair.

Logan looks over the front page headlines and turns the page to see the headline just above the fold. 'Boy for Echolls, Divorce Postponed'. He laughs, noticing no pictures of Will, only photo of him and Veronica in their car driving away from the hospital. "So we've postponed our divorce, huh?" He closes the paper with a chuckle and chugs his beer.

"I'll give you the number of my fuckin' divorce lawyer." Dick drinks a long gulp of his beer.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Dude, Ronnie and I aren't fuckin' getting a divorce and your divorce lawyer is _my_ fuckin' lawyer, Asswipe."

"Yeah, I figured as much but…" Dick shrugs. "…you never know. Maybe she's not puttin' out now or somethin' and you're callin' it off."

Logan shakes his head. "Not in this lifetime, Dick."

Dick finishes his beer and walks across the living room, on his way back to the pool house, speaking over his shoulder. "I know, I know, you and Ronnie are epic. Whatever the fuck that means."

Logan smiles. _Yep, epic. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. _

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Sugarpuss." Logan says softly into Veronica's ear as he cuddles close to her on their large bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm." Veronica moans.

"I should take that as a yes?" Logan says in his bedroom voice as his hand slides under her tank top and gently palms her breast.

"I'm starved." Veronica purrs.

Logan leans up on his right arm and peeks over his wife's shoulder, analyzing her boobs as his fingers lightly massage her slightly larger mound. "Babe, your boobs are bigger." He moves his hand to her other breast for a comparison.

"They hurt." She mumbles then opens her eyes slowly and glances at his hand on her skin. "Be gentle, they really hurt."

He slows his ministrations and caresses her chest. "Am I hurting you now?" He speaks in a sultry voice as he watches her face and touches her body.

"No, but just be gentle." She whispers.

"Your tits are definitely bigger, Honey." He states as his fingers pull her nipple.

She flinches. "Ow. I said gentle."

"Sorry. Sorry. Why are they so sensitive?" His hand wanders to the other breast.

"I wonder if my milk is coming in already?" She looks down and pulls her tank top away from her body and checks her breasts. Giving Logan a wonderful view down her shirt.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He massages his breast again as they both watch his hand grip and release her plump mound.

"No." She still has her shirt pulled away from her body. She's getting a little turned on watching Logan play with her breasts.

"How 'bout this?" His thumb flicks the pink skin of her nipple.

"Yeah."

"How about if I do this…" Logan rolls Veronica onto her back and pulls her shirt down, stretching the fabric around her left breast. The material of her tank top rebounds back a small amount when Logan releases his hold and the neckline of the shirt push her breast up into the air, closer to Logan's mouth.

He laps her tender nipple. "How 'bout now?"

"Okay." She squeaks. "Just don't suck it."

"You ruin all my fun." Logan mumbles against her skin and continues to lick and suck the skin of her larger breast, avoiding the nipple.

His hand palms her left boob as he pulls the neckline down and around her right breast. The stitches of the tank top tear and the strain of material against her breasts decreases as he licks her right nipple tenderly.

"Careful." She moans under his touch.

He sighs. "What do you want to do, Bobcat? I don't want to push you or your body until you're ready."

"Then, how 'bout we concentrate on you?" She pushes him onto his back and kisses his lips with passion and want.

"Babe, you don't have to do this." He breathes into her hair as Veronica trails kisses down his neck and across his chest. "I know you don't feel good, we can wait."

She circles his navel with her tongue and looks up at his face through her eyelashes, seductively. "I'm in no shape to mess around so we'll take care of you right now." She begins loosening his belt.

Logan's frustration and anxiety build as his voice grows intense. "Veronica." He says firmly as he pulls her chin up, with his fingertips and their eyes meet. "I didn't start this so you would go down on me. I was… I was just… I know…"

She pushes his open belt to the side and unbuttons his shorts.

"Fuck!" He yells and hits the mattress with his open hand.

Veronica jumps at the volume of his voice and looks up at his face with wide eyes filled with a small amount of fear.

"Babe…" He lowers his tone to comfort his wife. "…I'm sorry." He pulls her up his body and closes his strong arms around her small form. "I didn't mean to scare you but…" He kisses the top of her head. "…this is _not_ what I wanted to happen."

Veronica tilts her head up to look into her husband's eyes, keeping her head on his chest and shifts her body, settling into the nook of Logan's arm, letting him speak.

He kisses her forehead and smoothes down her hair with his hand. "I don't want you to think I'm being an inconsiderate asshole, Sugarpuss." He plays with the ends of her hair in his fingertips. "You just had a baby two days ago. You are not ready to have sex with me and I don't want you to force the issue. Let your body heal, Babe. We'll have time to have Logan lovin' later."

"Logan, I don't mind. I don't want you to feel neglected." She rubs her hand on his stomach in large circles.

He laughs out loud. "Babe, I don't feel neglected. Shit, you have been so fuckin' hot and horny this entire pregnancy, I could never feel neglected. I got laid more times in the last nine months than I ever did before." He kisses her hair. "I came up here to spend time with you and to snuggle your body against mine…" He pauses and swallows, gathering his thoughts. "…totally G rated stuff. I _did not_ come up here to start pesting you to have sex or to give me a blow job."

"Okay, but if you want to get some action in…" She smiles, stretching her neck and kisses his lips forcefully.

Will whimpers in his crib and the whimper reverberates out of the baby monitor on the Echolls' bedside table.

He deepens the kiss, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "Not today, Dear. But remember this when I can't take it any longer and I'm groping you every chance I get."

"I have been warned." She chuckles. "Now, tell me about dinner."

Will's whimper breaks into a cry and echoes through the monitor.

"Well, I was going to make spaghetti, if you're interested. Will is going to have a bottle of 2007 house white from the Emphamil wineries in Napa."

"Mmm, doesn't that sound… bland?" She laughs. "I need a shower. Do you want to feed Will and then we'll make dinner together?"

"Sounds great." He kisses the tip of her nose and she scurries to the bathroom while he goes to rescue his screaming child and feed the infant.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Logan sits in the living room, feeding Will and watching sports highlights when Veronica appears and walks to the kitchen. Logan can smell his wife's shampoo from across the room. The scent makes him instantly hard and he smiles as he leans down and whispers to Will in a stage whisper. "Mommy smells good. She just got a shower and she's clean now and that makes me want to kiss her."

Will kicks his legs enthusiastically.

"I know, she's pretty, isn't she?" Logan smiles at his son. "I love her too, Buddy."

Veronica smiles when she hears Logan's one-sided conversation with their newborn as she picks up the phone and dials Neptune General Hospital. "Um, yes, hello. I'm calling to cancel my reservation in this weekend's breathing class with Dr. Hewitt as the instructor."

Veronica laughs at the hospital receptionist. "Well, I don't need a breathing class because I already had my baby, um, three weeks early." She pauses. "Okay, thanks, bye." She hangs up the phone and joins Logan on the sofa.

"I just got laughed at by a hospital volunteer." Veronica huffs as she touches Will's face gently and he responds with a swift kick of his legs.

Logan talks to his son without looking at his wife. "I told you she smells good, Big Guy."

Veronica kisses Logan's cheek and settles back in her spot on the sofa, tucked close to his body. She watches her husband feeding their son and memorizes the look of complete and utter happiness on Logan's face.

"I have a present for you, Daddy." Veronica purrs in Logan's ear.

He chuckles as he raises his eyebrows in question. "Oh really?"

Veronica pulls a ball of material out from behind her back and sets it over Logan's leg.

He looks at the cotton fabric draped on his leg then back to his wife. "A t-shirt?"

"Yep, how'd you guess?" She laughs at her own stupid joke. The material on Logan's leg is obviously a t-shirt, with no card or disguise of wrapping of any kind.

"Would you mind opening it for me since my hands are full?" Logan puts Will over his shoulder and burps him.

"Sure." She holds up the t-shirt and Logan laughs out loud.

The t-shirt is white with a large cartoon of a man holding up a dirty diaper and a baby on the changing table behind him. In large letters, the text across the top of the shirt says 'D.A.D. Dads Against Diapers' with smaller text across the bottom of the cartoon. 'It's not a job, it's a dooty.'

"I will wear it proudly." Logan laughs and bends to kiss his wife on the lips. She caresses his cheek with her hand softly.

They break their kiss and Veronica sits quietly for a moment then speaks softly. "You want to go buy a Jag this week?"

Logan turns to her and smiles. "Yeah, sounds good. You ready to get out of the house?"

She nods yes. "Do you want to ask Mac and Dick to watch Will or should we take him with us?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her seductively. "Honey, we have to test drive the Jag before we buy it."

She blushes and lowers her head, shyly. "I wish we could, Babe, but-…"

"…I was teasing, Ronnie." Logan cuts her off before she is able to explain she's not ready to have sex.

She smiles and her eyes slowly meet his. "Good, 'cause along with all my other ailments, I have hemorrhoids now too."

Logan wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Babe, really? Do I need to know that?"

She grins and cuddles into his side, enjoying this quiet time with her husband and her son.

/tbc


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 53

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5796

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 53**

**VMVMVMVMVMVM **

**After Season Three**

**3 days postpartum**

"OH! MY! GOD!" Veronica yells, grasping her breasts with her hands. "Oooowwwwwww!"

"What? What's wrong?" Logan sits up in a sleepy haze, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Look at my boobs, Logan." She sits up in their bed and turns to show her husband her chest bursting out of her tank top.

He widens his eyes, hoping to focus quickly, blinking back the sleep. _It's not everyday a woman tells me to look at her boobs._ He looks at his wife's chest. "HOLY FUCK!" He instinctively reaches out to touch the enormous mounds of flesh overflowing from her thin shirt. "What the hell happened to you last night?"

Veronica swats his hands away. "Don't even touch me. My tits are so fuckin' sore I can't even move."

Logan can't stop staring at the huge, swollen, cantaloupe-sized breasts peeking out from Veronica's tiny wifebeater, stretching the fabric of the shirt to it's capacity with her firm nipples standing erect, poking out from her skin. He licks his lips without looking away from her newly formed body and tries to touch her breasts again.

This time she doesn't push his hand away as he gently caresses her left breast. His mouth goes dry and he swallows audibly.

Her skin is soft under his thumb but her breast is firm to his touch. _Damn, no wonder they hurt so much, they're hard as rocks._

She supports her new porn star rack with her hands, softly lifting the weight from her body. "They hurt so bad."

He raises his left hand to her right breast and caresses it softly. "How does that feel, Babe?"

She closes her eyes and sighs. "They hurt. I need to ice them down."

"I'll go get ice." Logan says quietly but doesn't move from his spot or stop caressing his wife's expanded boobs.

"Logan." Veronica barks. "Come on! I need some ice. Are you going to get it or not?" She swats his hands away from her chest.

"Sorry." He gets out of bed and turns to eye his wife's figure from across the room. "Bobcat, you are making me so fuckin' hard it's not even funny." He shakes his head with disbelief. _Figures her tits are huge and I can't touch 'em._ "Babe, if we ice your tits down, can I maybe… play with them?" He smirks mischievously.

"We'll see. But you better get a hell of a lot of ice then, 'cause they fuckin' hurt like hell."

"Got it." He runs down the hall to the kitchen to retrieve as much ice as he can find in their house.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Mac blinks her eyes open and smiles when she hears Dick breathing in her ear. His arms wrap around her form in a secure hold and she cuddles into his chest, enveloping herself in warmth of his body.

"Mmm. Good morning." Dick tightens his arms around her figure.

"Good morning." She turns in his arms and faces her boyfriend.

He presses his morning wood against her body and places soft, delicate kisses on her neck. She stretches her neck with encouragement as his hands rub up and down her back and she moans a deep throaty growl.

Mac's hands trail down his back and slide under his boxer shorts to grip his ass cheeks. She pulls his body closer to her and feels his erection against her thigh.

His fingers slip under her loose t-shirt. "MacKenzie, this is my shirt." Dick ducks his head under the large shirt and kisses her stomach and chest without removing his 'Get Lucky' t-shirt from Mac's body.

"But it looks good on me." She chuckles as Dick's tongue licks her erect nipple.

"It looks better _off_ you." He says, muffled from under her clothing.

His mouth sucks and bites her boobs as his fingers move south and roll her lacy underwear down her thighs.

Mac gasps when his fingers graze her clitoris. His fingers rub on her nub of nerves, rhythmically and she bucks her hips up against his hand.

His lips kiss down her stomach as his index and middle fingers dip into her core and Mac moans loudly. Dick surrounds her clit with his mouth and sucks, as he finger fucks her with rough strokes.

He removes his fingers and inserts his tongue in her opening, poking at her center and lapping up her juices.

Her fingers twist and pull his hair as she presses down into the mattress. "Oh my God."

Mac's words encourage Dick as her muscles tighten and he increases his pace as she cums, screaming his name. "Dick! Oh. My. God! Dick! Yes! Yes! YES! Dick! Yes!"

He laughs against her folds and licks her clean as she regains the ability to think clearly.

She calms her breathing and slowly opens her eyes while Dick kisses the tender skin of her inner thighs. "You okay?" He breathes against her flesh.

"That was fuckin' fabulous." She exhales, enjoying Dick's touch on her skin. "Quick but fabulous."

He slowly kisses up her stomach, pushing his t-shirt up her body as he goes. "When _you_ wear this shirt, does it mean _I'm_ going to get lucky?" Dick asks as he kisses her cleavage and the skin of her boobs.

She laughs. "Maybe."

He bites her nipple, holding the skin in his teeth. "Hmm?"

She wiggles under his grip, causing a jolt of excitement through her body. "Yes, yes."

He bites a little bit harder and Mac enjoys another shock of arousal. "Yes, what?" He mumbles with her nipple in his mouth.

"Yes, you'll get lucky when I wear this shirt." She drones and wiggles _into_ his mouth as she shuts her eyes and moves his hand to her other breast.

Dick sucks and bites and plays with her right breast with his mouth at the same time his right hand pulls and twists her left breast.

Her head pushes back against the pillow as she arches her back into his assault. "Oh, fuck. Why does that feel so fuckin' good?" She moans.

"Cum for me, Baby." Dick says in a sultry voice that turns Mac on even more.

She rubs her groin against his thigh and pulls his head down, closer to her body.

He sucks her right nipple into his mouth with force and bites down on her pink skin at the same time he pulls her left nipple and twists it in his fingertips and Mac thrashes her head back.

"OH. MY. GOD! Yes! Dick! Yes! YES!" She screams, breathless.

He laughs at the quickness of her orgasm. _I didn't even have to touch her pussy and she comes. I gotta remember that little trick in the future._

Her heartbeat slows and her breathing regulates as she opens her eyes and sees Dick smiling at her with a big grin.

"Two times in like two minutes, Mackie." He laughs. "You're wearing my 'Get Lucky' shirt every fuckin' night." He kisses the valley in between her breasts and continues up her chest, over her bunched up t-shirt, up her neck and finally resting at her ear. "You wanna try for three?"

"I need to rest for a minute. You're being naughty." She says softly with a sleepy voice.

Her hand slides over his erection and pumps his hard-on with quick, jerky movements.

He gasps in surprise at her assault and pushes his hips into her hand. "Fuck, yeah."

With one hand wrapped around his cock, whacking him off, her other hand reaches for a condom in the bedside table. Her fingers fumble through the drawer until she feels a square of foil at her fingertips. Mac brings the condom to her mouth and rips it open with her teeth, spitting the foil wrapper toward the table with a 'puh'.

Dick's eyes roll back in his head and his breathing hitches as Mac unrolls the rubber on to his erection and he falls back onto the mattress.

"If you keep jerking me off like that, Mac, I'm not going to last long inside you." He moans, pressing his head back against the pillow and enjoying the hand job Mac is currently administering.

"Well, then I better get on, huh?" She coos as she throws her leg over his body and places his cock at her opening.

His hands grab her hips and he pushes her body down at the same time she lowers herself on to his shaft and she squeals when his dick touches her cervix. "Oh yeah."

She bobs up and down on his erection, pushing it deep in her canal with each thrust. This movement makes her boobs jiggle and Dick's mouth goes dry at the sight.

His hands reach for her breast and he palms the soft flesh as she pulls his t-shirt over her head and throws it across the room. Extending her arms over her head perks her breasts up and Dick almost cums at the sight as she leans into his hands and he responds by massaging her flesh, twisting her nipples in his fingertips and she almost loses her mind.

"Diiiiiick." She whines with her eyes closed and her pelvis thrusting rhythmically. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that."

He pulls her nipples and she moans, pressing her body down on his body with force, gaining the friction against her clitoris she needs to explode.

Hearing her moan and seeing her tits shake, he arches up into her core and bursts. Every nerve in his body sizzles with ecstasy and every muscle tightens and strains as he erupts warm, wet cream into the condom. His eyes clench together enjoying the release as he finally exhales one breathy word. "Fuck."

Mac giggles as she rides his hard-on a few more times. Dick reaches up and pinches her nipples in his fingers and sends her into orbit. "OH! MY! GOD!" She frantically grinds her clit against his body and she cums. Every muscle in her body shakes with pleasure and every nerve-ending tingles. She rides the wave of her climax then falls onto his muscular chest, exhausted and gasping for air. "Holy Shit!"

Dick wraps his arms around her sweaty body and he kisses her temple tenderly. "I love you, Mac." He squeezes his strong arms around briefly and relaxes his hold as Mac cuddles into the nook of his arm.

_Did he just say he loves me? Dick Casablancas loves me?_

His eyes close as he lays flat on his back, rubbing his hand up and down her upper arm, gently. "Yes, I just told you I loved you and you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I feel, Mac." He whispers into her hair without opening his eyes.

She smiles but doesn't respond to his declaration. _How does he know he loves me? Oh shit, am I supposed to say something? Do I love him? I need to say something. Think Mac, think. _

"Um…" Mac takes a deep breath just as there's a sharp knock on the pool house door.

Mac looks up at Dick and Dick's eye pop open.

"Who the hell could that be?" He says glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Maybe they'll go away." Mac whispers, rubbing circles on his chest.

'Thump… thump… thump' The knocking continues forcefully.

"Oh, shit, I gotta get that and kill whoever it is." Dick states as he kisses Mac's forehead and sits up, leaving his girlfriend lying, cuddled in his designer sheets with a freshly fucked glow.

He quickly removes the used condom and slips on his boxer shorts, glancing over his shoulder at Mac. "Don't go anywhere, I'll get rid of this asshole and then we'll see if you've got four in you?"

"I need to rest." Mac whines and burrows further into Dick's bed.

He stands up at the edge of the bed and smiles at Mac in his big bed all alone and he crawls back into his bed, under the sheets, cuddling with his naked girlfriend when the knocking continues.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Dick yells, kisses Mac's hair quickly and throws the sheets off his body, climbing out of bed again while he swears under his breath and marches to answer the door.

"What do you fuckin' want?" He whines as he whips the door open wide and sees Parker standing at his door with a big smile.

"Was I interrupting something?" She pushes past bare-chested Dick and walks into his living room, uninvited.

"Why don't you come in?" Dick scoffs and swats the door with his fingers, watching it slam shut slowly.

Parker bounces in her place as she looks around Dick's living room with a big smile on her face. "Is Mac here?"

Dick sighs, aggravated. "Why are you here, Parker?"

"Oh, I'm here to see the baby but I'm also going to check out the houses Mac found for us for next semester." Parker states, matter-of-factly.

Dick sighs loudly and rubs his hands over his face. _Was she always this much of a pain in the ass?_ "Look, Parker, it's like eight in the fuckin' morning. You want to come back later and Mac will take you to the houses then."

"Ah ha! So, Mac _is_ here." Parker smiles with an all-knowing grin.

Dick shrugs. "Yeah, she's here. Is this a fuckin' test?" He turns and walks back to his bedroom, speaking over his shoulder. "I'm goin' back to bed. I'll send Mac out." He slams the bedroom door shut behind him.

Dick slides into bed again, cuddling up against Mac's warm, naked body. "Parker's here to see you." He whispers in Mac's ear.

She lifts her head off the pillow, as if she didn't hear Dick correctly. "Huh? Parker? Is here? Now? Oh, shit. What time is it?"

"Um..." Dick breathes against her neck as he kisses her neck, softly. "…Were you meeting her or something?"

"Oh my God, Dick. I'm late." Mac eyes snap open.

"You should never say those words to a guy unless you want him to have a fuckin' heart attack, Babe." Dick says as Mac scurries out of bed, slapping his chest with her hand. He winces as she climbs over his body and runs to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Parker. I'm getting in the shower now." She yells toward the living room as she races to the bathroom and slams the door behind her.

"What the hell was that for?" Dick complains as he looks at the Mac-sized handprint on his chest and rolls into a ball, wrapping the covers tightly around his body. He can hear the water running from Mac's shower and wonders if he should press his luck and join her. _Nah, she'll probably hit me again. _He sighs and tries to fall back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Dick hears Mac turn off her shower and he rolls on to his back, flopping his arms out wide, spread away from his body, staring at the ceiling blankly. _I should be sleeping, damn it!_

'Thump… thump… thump.' He hears someone knocking on his door again. "Who the fuck is knocking now?" He yells, frustrated.

"I'll get it." Parker chirps from the other room.

"Oh Jesus." He grunts. _I forgot Parker's still here._

"It's just Beth." Parker calls from around the corner.

_What the fuck! Why is everyone here at my place, this freakin' early in the morning?_

Mac walks out of the bathroom in a towel and begins pulling clothing from the bottom drawer in Dick's dresser.

He rolls over on his side, leaning his head on his arm. "Dude, why are Parker and Beth in my living room…" He glances at the alarm clock. "…at eight in the fuckin' morning?"

Mac remains in her squat position near Dick's dresser and turns, biting her lower lip. "I… um… maybe… might have… um… told them to meet here." She gives Dick a fake cheesy smile.

"Did you… um… maybe… might have… um… I. Don't. Know. _Forget to tell me this_?!" Dick barks.

Mac laughs nervously. "Funny thing…"

Dick flops back on to the mattress and sighs loudly. "Whatever. Just tell me the next time you invite people over."

Mac steps over to the bed, putting one knee on the mattress as she stretches to kiss Dick's lips, in only a towel. The slit in the towel opens wide and Dick can see Mac's clean, naked body. "I'm sorry. I should've said something to you. I forgot. Hell, I forgot Parker was coming to Neptune until she knocked on the door…" She whispers. "…but in my defense, we were a little busy last night…"

Mac's sentence is cut off when Dick's mouth covers hers and he pulls her down on the bed and rolls on top of her. "Tell your friends we're busy and you'll talk to them later." He says in a sultry, bedroom voice as his hand slides up her thigh en route to her breast.

"No, no, no." She pushes his body off of her chest. "I told them I would meet them here and we're going to look for houses." She climbs off the bed and readjusts her towel. "I'll call you when we're finished. Okay?"

"Yeah. I guess..." Dick whines. "…but what I was planning is more fun."

Mac finishes dressing, quickly kisses Dick one more time, and leaves his pool house with Parker and Wallace's ex-girlfriend/possible current girlfriend Beth Turner.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Here, Babe. I have a bag of ice, three blue things and four frozen water bottles." Logan stumbles in their bedroom with his arms full of icy, cold items from their freezer. "And they are fuckin' cold." He opens his arms and dumps all of the frozen products on the bed and wipes his bare stomach with his hand to warm the skin.

"Oh, thank you." She coos and shoves a frozen water bottle in her massive cleavage. "Ah, this feels wonderful."

Logan can't keep his eyes off of his petite wife's porn star body. "I can't believe how huge your rack is, Honey." He laughs at the large plastic water bottle tucked in between her boobs as she stuffs blue beverage cooler ice packs in her shirt on the outsides of her breasts, resulting in a very unattractive, but effective, lumpy ice bra.

Logan walks around the bed and sits facing Veronica, with one leg on the mattress. "Can I help?" He licks his lips and watches her savor the cold ice on her skin and aching, engorged breasts.

She smiles at her husband and nods yes. "If you're gentle."

"Oh, Babe, I'll be very extra, super-duper gentle." He winks at Veronica and moves ice cubes around in a large Ziploc bag, forming a long skinny ice pack. "How 'bout we put these underneath?" He points to the underside of her cantaloupe-sized mounds. "You're missing this whole area here." His fingers pull her tank top away from her skin and he gingerly places the long ice pack under both breasts and holds it there.

She sighs with relief and closes her eyes. "Do you think we could tape these to my skin?"

He laughs, sympathetically. "Oh, Sugarpuss." He leans in and kisses her forehead softly, lingering there for an extended moment. "I wish I could do something to help with the pain."

Logan thinks for a moment. "Why don't you lie down and we'll prop the ice around your chest… and I'll take care of Will today." He smiles as he lowers his wife down to the bed with great care.

He places the ice packs and bags of ice cubes around her swollen body carefully. "You rest and yell when you need more ice. I'll get you some Tylenol." Logan kisses her lips and caresses her face with his hand. "I love you."

She smiles and adjusts her position on their bed. "I love you too." They hear Will start to fuss over the baby monitor and Logan leaves the room to care for their newborn as Veronica moans uncomfortably. _Shit, this is worse than having the darn baby._

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

"So, we've decided that the second house is the one we like the best?" Parker asks as she sips her iced tea.

Parker, Mac and Beth are enjoying lunch on the terrace of a cute, little café on Main Street in Neptune. The breeze is warm and the sun is bright, proving to be the perfect summer day in Southern California.

"Yep and I get the yellow bedroom." Mac states.

"Wallace gets the blue one on the second floor and Brad gets the blue room on the third floor." Beth agrees.

"Which leaves me with the ugly…" Parker holds up her index finger to pacify their arguments. "…but large master bedroom with two big closets." Parker beams with excitement.

"Are the extra closets worth fifty more bucks a month?" Mac questions Parker about an earlier discussion.

Parker nods emphatically. "You better believe it. Did you see the bags of clothes in your parents' garage from my dorm room closet?"

"The next time I email Wallace, I'll let him know you found a house." Beth sips her soda.

Parker raises her eyebrow toward Beth. "Are you two together again?"

Beth blushes and shrugs shyly. "Maybe. I miss him and now that I can't even call him or stop by his house to see him, I really want to be with him. I want to wrap my arms around him, keep him safe and never let him go."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Parker gushes at Beth then turns to Mac. "And you? What's going on with you and Dick?"

Mac shakes her head side-to-side with a straight face. "Nothing. We're good."

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Dick lately…" Parker pries. "…and weren't you sleeping at his place last night?" Parker shoots Mac a questioning glare and Beth ohs dramatically.

Mac blushes scarlet and looks anywhere but her friends' faces.

"So, Mac, _when was_ the last time you stayed at your parent's house?" Beth questions with a smirk.

Mac laughs. "Um…"

Parker gives Mac a 'explain please' look.

"…I can't remember." Mac mutters into her glass of soda, blushing terribly.

"WHAT?!" Parker screams as the other diners at the café give her dirty looks. She lowers her voice. "Did you say _you can't remember_ sleeping at your parents' house?"

Beth tsks and shakes her head with mock disgust. "I would never."

"Oh, quiet." Mac dismisses her friends with her hand. "He has a…" She glances up at her friends' anticipatory faces and smiles mischievously. "…a huge…" She pauses, torturing the other women at the table. "…firm…" She giggles. "…bed."

Beth sighs loudly and Parker smacks Mac's arm. "Oh come on. Tell us the good stuff. I have been single for a long time."

"You've been single for a couple of weeks." Mac scoffs.

"Too long, I tell ya. Too freakin' long, Mac, so spill the details." Parker demands.

"Fine. He has a comfortable, king-sized bed with no parents lurking around and he's just so cute when he wants me to stay over. I can't resist his smile." Mac grins. "Really, he smiles and I go weak in the knees… and don't even get me started on his tight abs or his firm ass."

Parker grins wide. "Oh really?" She purrs wanting to hear more juicy information.

"He might've told me he loved me." Mac mumbles into her soda and looks away from her friends.

"Oh! My! God!" Parker squeals. "He told you he loves you? Ooooh, that's so sweet." Parker coos.

"And what did you say?" Beth questions quietly.

"Parker knocked on the door and I didn't have to respond." Mac says as she bites her lower lip, nervously.

Parker winces and Beth simply says. "Oh."

"No, it's not like that." Mac blows a breath out of her mouth, inflating her lips. "I just, I don't know. I mean I like Dick a lot. He's sexy and funny and…" She giggles. "…amazing in bed, but I just don't know if I love him or not." Mac looks at Parker for a second then looks at Beth for an extended moment. "How do you know?"

Parker shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I've never had the pleasure of falling in love. Yet!" He holds her index finger out to prove her point. "Yet. I will meet someone fabulous soon. I can feel it." Mac and Beth nod with encouragement.

"You love a guy when you can't stop thinking about him when he's not with you. When you think about him before you think about yourself." Beth states matter-of-factly and looks directly in Mac's eyes. "Do your knees go weak when he says your name in _that_ voice?" She lowers her voice and leers at Mac. "You know? _That voice_."

"Uh huh." Mac nods with her mouth hanging open. "I know that voice." She smiles.

Parker nods in agreement. "I know that voice."

Beth continues speaking at a normal level. "That's how you know if you love him or not."

The trio of women sit in their seats thinking about what Beth said, each one lost in their own thoughts.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is burping Will in the living room as he watches the Padres game on television. "Oh yeah. Good one, Gonzalez." He yells at the screen when one of the players makes an error. Will burps loudly in Logan's ear and he chuckles. "I know. That's how I feel too, Buddy."

Logan begins giving Will the rest of his bottle.

After two failed attempts with new bottle styles when Will first came home from the hospital, the infant has accepted a Playtex bottle. Now, he slurps down each and every bottle of formula easily, evading additional traumatic, frantic events requiring late night visits to Babies R Us.

Dick walks in the back door and Backup jumps up from his post at Logan's feet and growls at Dick. Dick stops, lets Backup sniff him then enters the house while Backup drops down on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Dude, you wanna go surfin'?" Dick asks as he plops down on the leather armchair, diagonally, with one leg over the arm of the chair.

"Sorry. I can't. I have to take care of Will today 'cause Ronnie isn't feeling good." Logan says as Will sucks down his bottle.

"Dude, I'm bored. We gotta do somethin' fun. How 'bout Halo?" Dick whines.

"The Padres are on and I have to feed Will, Dick. Sorry." Logan apologizes.

"So, what's wrong with Ronnie now?"

Logan looks at Dick with a furrowed brow, confused.

"You said she didn't feel well?" Dick gives Logan a 'duh' look.

"Oh, yeah. Her milk came in." Logan says nonchalantly.

"What the fuck? Her milk came in? What the hell does that mean?" Dick snaps.

Logan sighs. "After the baby is born, it takes a couple of days for the milk to come in so the mom can breastfeed the baby."

"Then why the fuck are feeding the kid with a bottle?" Dick asks the obvious, sensible question.

Logan looks down at Will and the bottle in his mouth and chuckles. "Good point. But, um… Ronnie isn't breastfeeding. So, we feed Will formula."

"Then why did her milk come in if she's not breastfeeding?" Dick quizzes.

Again, Logan is surprised at Dick's logical question. "Every woman's milk comes in after the baby is born. It's a natural thing, but she can chose not to breastfeed then the milk just goes dry."

"How do you know her milk came in?" Dick asks.

Logan looks at his best friend and chuckles at the vision of Veronica's porn star body. "Dude, her tits are huge."

Dick's eyes go wide with surprise. "No shit."

Logan nods. "And I mean, like, fuckin' enormous. Like cantaloupe-sized, huge, Dick." Logan gestures with one hand the size of his wife's chest.

Dick laughs unbelievingly. "No fuckin' way, Dude. Ronnie should be dancin' down at the Seventh Veil?" He laughs at the thought. "I gotta see this."

"Dude, she's in so much pain. She's probably not going to get out of bed today." Logan burps Will again.

"Why the fuck does it hurt so much?" Dick asks with a devilish grin.

"Dude, her tits are as hard as rocks. She won't let me fuckin' near her. She's got a fuckin' porn star rack and I'm not allowed to fuckin' touch her." Logan shakes his head at the injustice.

Dick laughs out loud. "Sucks to be you, Dude."

Veronica comes down the steps cautiously, trying not to bounce her chest too much as she moves. She rounds the corner and enters the living room with her cell phone in her fingers, holding it up in the air. "Mac just cal-…"

She stops dead in her tracks when she finally notices Dick is sitting in their living room with Logan and she's wearing a very thin, white, see-through wifebeater with no bra and boobs big enough to grace the cover of _Penthouse_. "Oh my God!"

Veronica curls her arms around herself, protectively, and turns her back to Dick and Logan. "Ow. Fuck!" She moans from the pain as her breasts sway from her rapid movement.

Dick gets an eye full before Veronica is able to turn around and he wolf whistles his appreciation. "Damn, now that's what I call a fuckin' rack."

Logan stands quickly with the baby in his arms and instinctively blocks Dick's view from Veronica's figure.

"Babe…" Logan snaps in Veronica's direction. "Didn't you hear me talking to someone?"

"Fuck, Ronnie, you're fuckin' stacked." Dick stretches to see around Logan's body at the petite blonde across the room with the massive tits.

"I was on the phone with Mac. I didn't hear you guys talking." Veronica defends from the foyer with her back still turned.

"DICK!" Logan yells at his best friend and his constant pursuit to catch a glimpse of Veronica's chest again. "Fuckin' stop! NOW!" He glares at his best friend and Dick settles into his seat again.

"Knock, knock." Mac says loudly as she walks in the Echolls' house through the front door with Beth and Parker and stands toe-to-toe with a voluptuous Veronica.

"Oh shit." Veronica mumbles, lowering her head in embarrassment as Mac and Parker's eyes almost bug out of their heads when they see the new mother's new shapely breasts. Beth looks anywhere but Veronica's body.

"Holy crap, you're huge." Mac says with her eyes glued to Veronica's chest.

"You look like Jenna Jamison." Parker adds.

"Jenna Jamison? Fuck, why can't I see?" Dick whines from the living room. "They get to see 'um. Why can't I?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dick." Logan says menacingly as he glares at his friend, towering over the blonde surfer sitting in the armchair.

"Fine. You want to see my fuckin' tits. Fine!" Veronica yells from the foyer, throwing her arms in the air, frustrated, as the girls continue to stare at her breasts. She sighs loudly, holding her arms over her body and whips around on her heel, stomping into the living room.

"What the fuck, Veronica! What are you doing?" Logan shouts with disbelief and hurries across the room, closer to his wife, guarding her from Dick's vision again.

"Dude, step aside. I can't see." Dick cries from the chair.

"DICK!" Mac yells from behind Veronica.

"What! I can't see anything anyway. Logan keeps gettin' in my fucking way." Dick pouts and slumps his shoulders in defeat.

"I need to get ice, Logan." Veronica snips, in a low tone, with her arms wrapped around her body, supporting her swollen breasts as Logan steps to within an inch of her body, holding a sleeping baby in his arms. "He's probably going to see them when I'm adding ice to the ice bags anyway." Veronica says softly, not enjoying her new popularity or her enlarged figure.

"No, he won't." Mac says over Veronica's shoulder. "We're going to the pool house for a few minutes. Will that be enough time to refill your ice packs and go back upstairs or put more clothes on?" Mac asks firmly.

"Yes, thank you Mac." Veronica says quietly.

"Thanks, Mac." Logan says as Mac scoots past him and walks to her boyfriend.

"Come on, Dick. We'll be back in ten." Mac pulls Dick off the chair and shoves him out the back door, in the direction of the pool house.

"Do you need any help, Veronica?" Parker asks nicely, over her shoulder, in the place Mac just vacated.

Logan bends and kisses Veronica's nose. "I have to go change Will. Can you get the ice alright?"

Veronica nods yes and watches Logan and Will pass by her shoulder and ascend the stairs.

"Come on, Big Mama. We'll help you get comfortable." Parker gently takes Veronica's elbow in her hand and leads her to the kitchen with Beth right on their heels.

Twenty minutes later, Veronica is sitting comfortably on the couch with four frozen water bottles and an ice bag bound to her body with first-aid bandages under one of Logan's extra large Hearst sweatshirts. Beth is holding a freshly changed baby in her arms and Parker is filling Veronica and Logan in on the details of the off-campus house they're renting this year.

Backup leaps from his spot on the floor and barks at the couple as Dick and Mac approach the back door.

Mac walks in the house, carefree, as Backup stops Dick with a growl.

"Dude, every fuckin' time. I live in the pool house you, Dumb Dog." Dick huffs, looking down at the pitbull. Backup growls more viciously and shows his teeth, making Dick step back over the threshold and out the door.

"Backup! Down!" Logan commands and Backup backs away from Dick and returns to his spot on the floor, near Veronica and Logan.

Veronica leans down and makes a grand gesture of praising the dog, at her feet, with a belly pat as she shoots a smirk toward Dick.

Dick narrows his eyes at Veronica as he walks to the armchair. "Nice, V. Real nice." He lifts Mac up off the chair and places her on his lap as the conversations continue amongst the six friends.

/tbc


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 54

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 5253

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 54**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**6 days postpartum**

"Okay, Mac, you know where the diapers are, right?" Veronica nervously asks, scanning the room to make sure everything needed to care for her baby is visible.

Veronica's large, milk-filled breasts lasted only fourteen hours before the pain and swelling began to dissipate. The next morning, Veronica was amazed to see her small, plump breasts had returned.

Logan was disappointed she was too sore to have naughty naked time but she did allow him to touch her expanded chest a few times, as long as he was gentle. Touching her tits resulted in Logan taking a cold shower and taking things into his own hands. Veronica's stripper physique played on an endless loop in his brain and he was sure it will play predominantly in his head for a very long time.

"He just had his first pediatrician's appointment yesterday which included shots so he has a bump on his thigh and be careful around his belly button, it fell off yesterday too."

"Eew, gross." Dick says softly, wrinkling up his nose.

Logan and Veronica took Will to his first pediatrician's appointment the day before and Will received his first of many vaccination shots. When he cried from the pain of his injection, Veronica cried too. Logan hugged his wife, bit his lip and held his tears back.

Mac rolls her eyes. "Yes. I know where the diapers are… and the wipes and the formula and the clean bottles and I have your number. We'll be fine, Veronica. Go!"

Veronica sighs to release some of her unjustified worry and turns her attention back to Mac, calmly sitting on the sofa.

"Jesus, Ronnie, you're gonna be gone for a couple of hours, just fuckin' go, already." Dick drones from his seat next to Mac on the Echolls' leather couch.

Logan steps into the kitchen from the garage, looking for Veronica. "Babe, let's go. Come on."

"Okay, I'm coming." Veronica swallows the nervous lump in her throat and strides across the room toward Logan.

"My cell is on." She yells from the garage as Logan shuts the door behind them, hurrying his wife along.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan is driving the silver six-speed Jaguar XK down a curvy road, analyzing the cars handling while Veronica fiddles with the dashboard controls. "I can't make up my mind."

Veronica sighs. "Do you want a convertible or not?"

Logan shakes his head side-to-side, bewildered, processing the pros and cons of each car and shrugs without speaking.

Veronica slides her hand up his inner thigh and cups his junk in her hand through his khaki pants.

His eyes bulge at the surprise of her touch and he looks down at his lap to confirm he is not dreaming. His eyes find the road again then glance toward Veronica and back to the road.

"Whatcha doin'?" Logan grins, watching the road and pushing his groin up into Veronica's touch.

She smiles innocently and expertly lowers his zipper. "Nothin'." Her fingers creep under the material of his pants and find the fold of his boxer shorts, slipping under the silk fabric and palming his warm flesh.

Logan breathes through the overload of feelings Veronica's sensual touch gives him as he grips the steering wheel firmly and lays his head back on the headrest, trying to concentrate on not crashing the Jaguar.

Veronica pulls his hard-on out of his clothing, releases her seatbelt and bends to reach his rock hard erection with her mouth.

"Jesus." Logan swallows and blinks his eyes rapidly when Veronica's mouth devours his penis.

Her lips consume most of his dick as her hand grips the base lightly and her tongue laps at the sensitive skin at the tip. She dips down, slowly sucking his shaft deep into her mouth then quickly rises up, leaving his skin exposed before she repeats this routine again and again and again and again, finding the perfect pace.

His hips buck awkwardly as she brings him close to an orgasm while he's driving down a country road just outside of Neptune.

Her mouth continues it's assault on Logan's painfully hard erection as he abruptly swerves the Jaguar on to the shoulder of the road, and slams on the breaks. "I'm gonna cum, Ronnie…" He exhales loudly and thrusts his hips up, pressing his cock into her mouth and twisting his fingers through her hair. "…right now!"

She feels the warm fluid pass over her tongue and squirt down her throat as she continues to bob up and down a few more times, sucking him dry.

He clenches his teeth and scrunches his eyes shut as every one of his nerves tingles with pleasure and all of his muscles tighten, releasing a burst of ecstasy into Veronica's mouth and down her throat.

"Fuckin' A." Logan breathes as he his fingers through her hair gently and she sits up in the passenger seat, wiping her mouth with her fingers.

Veronica smiles mischievously. "I like the convertible."

Calming his breathing, Logan tucks his tired dick back into his pants and zips up. He reaches over to his wife and pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear, smiling. He laughs. "Convertible it is."

She smiles proudly. "I knew you would see it my way."

"What brought that on, Sugarpuss?" Logan plays with the ends of her hair, twisting the blonde tendrils through his fingers.

"You seemed so tense." She grins. "So I relaxed you."

He laughs out loud. "That's an understatement of the fuckin' year, Bobcat." Logan leans over the center console of the Jaguar and kisses his wife's lips passionately.

Veronica releases her mouth and rests her forehead against his, tenderly. "Come on, let's go buy a convertible."

Logan quickly kisses Veronica's lips then adjusts in his seat, ready to pull back onto the road when he sees a patrol car, in the rearview mirror, pull up behind the Jaguar. "Look's like we have company."

Veronica glances over her shoulder, out the back window at the approaching police car and quickly settles back into her seat and latches her seatbelt.

Keith climbs out of his patrol car and slowly walks to the drivers' side window, inspecting the contents of the car as he goes. _Dealer plates?_

"It's your dad." Logan whispers nervously.

"Great." She says quietly and exhales.

"License and-… Logan? What the hell are you doing out here?" Keith eyes the exterior of the vehicle. "In a Jaguar?"

Logan laughs. "Test drive."

"Oh yeah." Keith has completely forgotten his reason for stopping and leans into the car, studying the dashboard. "What's the gas mileage on this thing?" He finally notices his daughter sitting in the passenger seat. "Hi Honey."

"Hey, Dad." Veronica casually.

"Are you getting the six-speed?" Keith questions, eyeing the sporty interior features.

"Yeah, and… I think I'm getting a convertible too."

Keith stands upright and taps the door with his hand. "Okay, well, you better get back to the dealer then." He steps away from the car, allowing Logan to drive away.

Logan glances at Veronica and puts the car in gear, checking his mirrors quickly before hitting the gas.

"Oh, hey…" Keith recalls his original reason for stopping the car and steps back toward the Jaguar again. "…why were you guys sitting out here on the shoulder, anyway?"

_Damn._ Veronica thinks. _We almost got away before he questioned us. Damn it._

"Oh… um… just checking out the interior controls and stuff." Logan says convincingly.

"Of course. You can never be too safe." Keith steps back again and Logan hits the gas and pulls away from the sheriff with a wave, before he can ask any more questions.

"Interior controls, my foot." Keith says to himself as he watches his son-in-law and daughter drive away.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Da-ick." The blonde surfer pronounces slowly, putting his face up close to Will's face. "Come on, Dude, you can say it. Ddd-ick. Dick. Dick."

"As in, you're being a…" Mac deadpans from the other end of the sofa, flipping through a magazine.

"As in, that's my name, Dude, and I want Will to say it for me." Dick makes funny faces at the newborn and Will responds by grabbing a clump of Dick's hair in his fist and yanking it with force.

"Dick, he's, like, six days old. He's not going to talk until he's, like, a year old." Mac rolls her eyes.

"Okay, how 'bout Fuck. That's easier than Dick." Dick makes more silly faces at the baby. "Say it. Fa-uck. Fff-uck. Fuck. Fuck."

Mac shakes her head and ignores the intellectual dual, between Dick and Will, at the other end of the couch.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Okay, Mr. Echolls, you could drive away in that beautiful, new midnight blue XK right now…" The Jaguar salesman, John Mann, slides a piece of paper toward Logan and Veronica with a number written on it. "…for this price." He smiles and looks from Logan to Veronica and back again.

The Echolls lean closer to the sales desk and read the digits scribbled on the paper. Logan sits back in his seat as Veronica moves even closer to the desk, looking directly into Mr. Mann's eyes. "Does that include a warranty?" She asks politely with a cold edge to her voice.

"Oh yes. A two-year or twenty-thousand mile bumper-to-bumper warranty…" He clears his throat nervously. "…Ma'am."

"Make it five-year or fifty-thousand miles." She commands.

He scratches figures on the paper as Veronica places her hand in the middle of his paper, interrupting his problem solving. "For the same price."

Mr. Mann looks up at the tiny blonde and swallows. "Well… um… Mrs. Echolls… I just don't know…"

"Oh, and drop the price five grand or we'll go elsewhere to buy our beautiful, new Jaguar." She states with a cold, unfriendly smile.

The car salesman sighs and looks to Logan. Logan shrugs. "You heard her."

Mr. Mann calculates the numbers, erasing and adjusting along the way, and finally slides the paper across the desk toward Veronica and Logan again.

They both look at the new number then each other as Logan jumps up from his seat and offers his hand to the salesman. "That's more like it, John." He confidently puts on his sunglasses and helps Veronica from her seat.

"Where is _my_ _car_, anyway?" Logan says dramatically, scanning the parking lot through the show room windows.

"Well, Mr. Echolls, you need to sign a few things first then we would like to detail the vehicle for you before you drive it off the lot."

Logan slowly turns toward the car salesman and smiles a cold, guarded grin, usually reserved for the paparazzi. He speaks softly with arrogance dripping from each word. "I know that, John. I _have_ purchased a car before." He looks out to the parking lot again. "I want to test drive _my_ _car_. The midnight blue convertible six-speed XK that I will drive off the lot again, before I sign the paperwork." The young '09er turns back to the salesman again. "Then you can detail it for me while we go grab a bite to eat."

Veronica smiles at Mr. Mann and he responds with a nervous grin. "Sure. Whatever you like Mr. Echolls."

A few minutes later, Logan is escorting Veronica to the blue convertible with his hand on the small of her back. "Good thinking, talking him into adding the extended warranty, Babe, but was it really necessary to barter him down five grand too?" Logan whispers as he opens her door and she lowers into the car cautiously.

Logan walks around the back of the vehicle and climbs in the driver's seat, buckling his seatbelt when he glances at his wife. "It's not like five grand is going to make or break us."

He turns on the engine and pulls out of the parking lot when Veronica responds. "It's fun." She smiles. "Was it really necessary to make arrogant demands and almost make the poor man cry?"

Logan shrugs. "It's fun." Veronica rolls her eyes.

This test drive lasts only a few minutes. Allowing only enough time for the Echolls to inspect the interior controls and analyze the feel of this particular car. The careful examination Logan and Veronica _should have_ been doing on their previous test drives.

Logan and Veronica signed the paperwork and went to lunch while Mr. Mann scurried around the dealership, assuring the Echolls Jaguar is prepared perfectly for the demanding couple.

As soon as their new car is pristine, Logan throws the Mercedes-Benz keys at the salesman with a snap. "Make sure my Mercedes gets back to my house for me, would ya, John?"

The car salesmen nods and shake their hands with enthusiasm and Veronica and Logan jump in their brand-spankin' new vehicle and drive home the long way, with the convertible top down.

Logan cautiously rolls the Jaguar into their driveway and smiles. "That dealer doesn't mess around, does he?" He glances at Veronica in the passenger seat and she shakes her head.

"Considering you were so condescending and pompous, I'm surprised Mr. Mann didn't just drive the Benz into the ocean." She smirks and shakes her head. "You had to pull out the '09er card, didn't you?"

Logan shrugs. "I do when I'm treated like a child." He nods toward Veronica's door. "I'll come around."

"Are you going to slide across the hood like The Dukes of Hazard, Dear… and really impress me?" She laughs as Logan opens her door and they walk past their freshly washed and waxed Mercedes in the driveway.

"Nah, I'll leave that death-defying feat for you." Logan snarks as he raises her hand to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand gently.

"I missed Will while we were gone." Veronica admits, sheepishly.

"I did too, Babe." Logan says, kissing her temple and ushering her into their house.

"B-b-b-alls. Bbb-alls. Balls." Dick repeats in a high-pitched baby voice, leaning in closely to Will's face.

Will wiggles his arms frantically and squeals.

Veronica and Logan walk into the kitchen, unnoticed and stand at the end of the sofa watching Dick play with their newborn.

Veronica is ready to say something but Logan squeezes her hand and shakes his head no. She closes her mouth and watches.

Dick laughs at Will's response and nuzzles his nose into the baby's belly. "That's it, Dude. You can do it. _Balls_." He repeats the word and places his finger in Will's hand.

Will squeezes his finger and shakes his arms sporadically with a coo.

"Come on, you can do it. Balls. Balls. Balls."

Mac walks out of the bathroom and tiptoes up behind Logan and Veronica quietly. She leans close to the new parents, whispering in Logan's left ear and Veronica's right ear. "HOW'S the Jag?" She emphasizes the first word and causes both of her friends to jump.

Dick looks over his shoulder, finally noticing the Echolls, and glares at Logan and Veronica while straightening up his posture and clearing the baby voice from his throat. "Hey. You're home." His voice squeaks with embarrassment as he blushes.

Mac laughs and walks to the sofa, flopping down next to Dick. "He's been teaching Will all the bad words while you've been gone."

Veronica glares at Dick. "Oh really." She playfully stomps to her child and takes him from Dick's hands. She glares at Dick and kisses Will's cheek and smiles at her beautiful, healthy son. "I missed you, Sweet Pea. Did you miss Mommy?"

"Nah." Dick supplies. "Why would he miss you if he had me to hang with?"

"Everything went well?" Logan asks sitting on the armchair.

"Yep. He napped, finished a bottle, got a clean diaper, learned dirty words and burped at regular intervals…" Mac pauses. "…and that was just Dick's day."

Logan and Veronica laugh at Mac's joke as Dick jumps on top of Mac, pushing her body into the sofa cushions and tickles her mercilessly.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

**10 days postpartum**

"Babe…" Logan yells from behind his desk in their office when he sees Veronica walk into the kitchen. "…when is your six-week appointment with your OB?"

She approaches the office and leans on the doorframe. "Um…" She thinks for a moment. "…Tuesday, July 31st. Why?"

He looks up from his computer. "I just wanted to mark it in my calendar." He smiles at his wife warmly. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine. The aches and pains are pretty much over, I think, but I'm still bleeding." She bites her lower lip, nervously.

"Do you feel like your hormones are getting back under control? The first few days home from the hospital you were emotionally all over the place." He says softly with concern in his voice.

"I'm good. I feel a lot more like myself again." She smiles warmly and ogles her sexy husband from across the room. _He looks good. Ten days. Ten fuckin' days since we've had sex, and he hasn't pressured me once._ Her smile grows. _I'm horny as hell, he must be ready to die. _

"What have you been doing in here lately? All hunched over your computer?" She asks curiously.

He grins and leans back in his desk chair, putting his hands behind his head with his elbows out wide. "Writing."

Her eyebrows jump. "Writing, huh? 'Bout what?"

He chuckles and thinks for a moment. _Should I tell her or not? Ah, what the hell. _"You."

"Me?" She blurts out with surprise. "What about me?"

"Well, a fictional little blonde detective that woos every man she meets into giving her information. Does that remind you of anyone?"

She laughs. "Maybe. But there's only one man that I woo."

"Oh, this little blonde detective woos men, she never sleeps with them."

"Oh, really?"

"She's pining over a lost love, a real man. A man that no other man can compare."

Veronica slowly walks to Logan's side of the desk and leans on the edge with her arms folded in front of her chest. "Does this real man have a name…" She pauses. "…this fictional real man?"

"Not yet. I have to come up with something suave and sexy, but intelligent and sophisticated."

"Harold?" She nudges closer to Logan's legs as he lowers his arms to the arms of the desk chair, never losing eye contact.

He laughs. "Not suave."

"George?" She scoots closer.

"Not sophisticated." He says in a low, sultry voice as his eyes continually study his sexy wife.

"Philip?" She begins to shift closer to her husband but Logan takes her hips in his hands and quickly repositions her on the edge of the desk directly in between his legs. His hands rub her almost-flat stomach as he rolls his chair toward Veronica and kisses her stomach.

Her arms fall back and support her weight and she arches into his kisses.

He looks up the contour of her body to her eyes. "You're beautiful." She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.

His fingers touch every part of her hips and butt and stomach and back and breasts, over her clothing, cataloging each curve in his memory. He lifts her shirt and kisses her bare stomach, feeling her warm flesh against his fingertips.

Logan's fingers nimbly unbutton her jeans as he kisses her mid-section, but he does not venture under the denim material yet. He stands from his chair and lifts his petite wife's frame up to sit on the top of the desk.

She gasps at the quick movement and automatically spreads her legs wide and pushes desktop items away blindly with her hands as Logan sucks on her extended neck.

He steps closer and grinds his painfully hard erection against her crotch. _I don't feel a maxi pad. She's still bleeding?_

She moans as her fingers find the edge of his shirt. She grazes his back with her fingernails as she pushes his shirt up his back and over his head, discarding it quickly.

His hands push her shirt up over her boobs and knead her plump breasts through her bra with a rough grip.

She moans as his fingers push the elastic and lace over her mounds and his lips suck on her right nipple as his fingers work her left breast.

His tongue flicks the pink pearl of flesh as his other hand pinches her left nipple and they hear their newborn's whimper echo from the baby monitor in the kitchen.

Veronica takes a deep breath, trying to use mind power to stop Will from crying. Logan drops his head, unintentionally brushing his hair against Veronica's aroused nipples, she moans loudly. He clenches his eyes and mouth shut and breathes deeply.

Will's cry ramps up to full volume quickly and Logan flops back on to his desk chair, defeated. "Fuck."

"I'll go get Will." Veronica says quietly as she tucks her breasts back into her bra and pulls her shirt down, jumping off the desk to tend to her child, closing her pants as she goes.

_God damn it! _Logan slams his head against the back of the chair and rubs his hand over his horribly sore blue balls. _Fuck it! I'm jerkin' off. I can't take it anymore._ He picks up his shirt from the floor and loosens his pants, releasing his raging hard-on from his jeans and begins beating off, cuming into his shirt only moments later.

"Fuck!" He exhales and throws his dirty shirt on the floor with frustration.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**14 days postpartum**

Veronica meanders out the front door of their house and down the sidewalk, appreciating the blooming flowers along the path as she walks. She steps on the hot asphalt driveway and decides to walk in the grass instead of burning the bottoms of her bare feet.

She yanks the pile of mail out of the mailbox and begins sifting through the envelopes as she wanders back to the house.

"What the hell." She sees familiar handwriting and tucks her finger under the lip of the envelope to open it.

Veronica reads the handwritten letter from her friend and cries. She walks in the front door with the other forgotten mail under her arm and makes her way to the door of the office. "Logan!" She says in a cracking voice.

Logan is typing at his computer when he hears her broken tone. He hurries to her side and buries her in a tight bear hug. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asks quietly as he pats her hair down. "Why are you crying?"

"Duncan." She mutters from under his arms and pulls back to look at Logan's face. "It's a letter from Duncan."

He breathes a sigh of relief and takes the letter from her hand, keeping Veronica tight to his body.

In Duncan's masculine handwriting, Logan reads:

'L & V—

The extremely long grapevine has notified me that you had a baby boy. I am so happy for you both, my two favorite people in this world. You've received the greatest gift you could ever get, you have a child and I bet he's handsome and debonair like his father and intelligent and inquisitive like his mother. Love and cherish that child every minute of every day because, as you know, life can slip away from you way too easily. I'm sure she's looking down at all of us and laughing at the irony of it all. She was the wild one, going full throttle, never having limits and look who turned out to be teenage parents… the three remaining members of the fab four. I love you both and miss you terribly. Maybe we can meet on another continent some time and our children can finally meet. The fab four: the next generation. On second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea. Haha!

Fondly, D'

Logan sniffs, wipes his eyes and smoothes Veronica's hair down with his hand, pulling her into a tight hug again.

"God, I love you Veronica." He kisses her hair and backs away slightly to look in her eyes. "Our lives could have been so different and I am so damn happy that I have you as my wife and the mother of my child to stand by my side and face this world together. I love you."

She smiles and cuddles into his hold further. "I love you too, Logan. We've been through so much together already and I intend to be by your side, supporting you and protecting you and loving you forever. I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kisses her forehead and tightens his hold, wiggling his fingers under the hem of her shirt at her waist.

"How long has Will been sleeping?" Logan dips his head, whispering into Veronica's ear. His mouth trails down her neck to her collarbone, kissing her soft skin with sloppy, wet kisses.

"An hour." Veronica exhales as Duncan's letter and the other unopened mail falls to the floor when she lifts her arms up and Logan removes her shirt, dropping it to the ground with the mail.

Logan's lips find her cleavage and suck her skin into his mouth as he picks her up.

Veronica kisses his mouth deeply as her arms wrap around his neck and her legs cling to his waist and he carries her to the living room sofa.

He gently places her on the sofa and crawls up her body. "Mmm, you smell good, Babe." He mumbles into her chest as his fingers pull her bra down exposing her left boob. The elastic material pushes her skin and accentuates her small breast.

His lips kiss the delicate skin of her chest, biting and sucking his way to her nipple. Logan's tongue circles the pink nub as his left hand wiggles under her bra and grabs her right breast.

Veronica arches into his hard-on and gasps. "It's been so long, Honey, but I'm still bleeding." She says in a low voice, remorsefully.

Logan grunts and continues his efforts on her breasts. "A lot?"

"Yeah, a pretty good amount." She says quietly.

He glances up at her guilty facial expression and he immediately feels like a pushy dickhead. Logan swallows trying to remain calm and climbs up her body to come face-to-face with his wife.

He rests on his right elbow and clears the hair off her forehead tenderly then looks deep into Veronica's eyes. "Bobcat, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be good and not jump your fuckin' bones every time I see your cute little ass shake when you walk across the kitchen in your yoga pants or when you put your hair up and scratch your neck with your pen or when you bend over to shave your legs." He exhales dramatically. "Christ, that is going to put me in the fuckin' hospital but I'm trying to be good."

She smiles warmly at his confession and touches his cheek with her hand softly.

"I don't want you to feel guilty. Your body needs to heal and I need to suck it up until you're ready." He touches the side of her face gently with his fingertips. "I'll have to take a few hundred cold showers, that's all."

"I think my stitches are finally healed up." She says with a smile.

"Good." He kisses her lips softly. "I can't wait to make love to you again but I can wait until you're completely ready. I promise."

She nods in agreement. "Okay." She chirps.

Dick knocks on the glass door and casually walks into the Echolls living room not noticing a semi-dressed Veronica lying under Logan on the leather sofa. Backup jumps up and barks, pushing Dick back through the door.

"DUDE!" Logan yells as rolls on to Veronica and presses his chest over her exposed breasts protectively.

"What the hell!" Veronica yells and curls into Logan's body as she pulls her bra up, covering herself up as much as she can with only a bra to hide behind and all of Logan's weight on her upper body.

"Yo! I just wanted to see if you wanted to play Halo." Dick yells from the other side of the glass door, trying to see in the house with his hands cupped against the window to deflect the sun's glare.

"Dick, give us a few minutes? Ronnie is half dressed." Logan shouts, continuing to cover Veronica's chest.

"Why do people always walk in on us when _I'm_ half naked?" Veronica asks softly.

"It's nothin' I haven't seen already." Dick yells as he has a staring contest with Backup.

"DICK!" Logan snaps. "Turn the fuck around for a second!"

Dick rolls his eyes dramatically and mutters something under his breath as he reluctantly turns his back to Logan and Veronica.

"Coast is clear." Logan says as he leans back and Veronica slides out from under his body and off the sofa, running to retrieve her shirt from the office floor. She quickly puts it on.

"Okay, I'm covered." She shouts from the office and returns to the living room. "Backup! Come!" She commands and the pitbull steps back from the door, growls over his shoulder at Dick and plops down at Logan's feet, next to the sofa.

"I'm coming in now!" Dick yells over his shoulder, slowly turning around. "Don't sic Backup on my nuts." He enters the Echolls house cautiously and eyes Logan lying on the sofa calmly, Backup at his feet on the floor panting and Veronica standing near the sofa, glaring back at him, completely dressed. "You should lock the fuckin' door if you're knockin' boots on the sofa, Dude."

"We weren't knockin' boots on the sofa, Dick." Logan states matter-of-factly.

"Another ten minutes and you would've been." Dick responds as he falls into the armchair.

Veronica walks over to Dick slowly, glaring at him as she approaches.

Dick holds his hands up to protect himself. "Don't hit me." He cries and moves away from the tiny new mother.

Veronica lands a solid punch to his bicep.

"Ow. Lock the fuckin' door, don't punch me." He whines and rubs his arm.

"You deserve it." She lands another hit to the same exact spot on his arm and sits down at the end of the sofa.

"Dude, Halo?" Dick asks Logan as he continues to rub his bicep.

Logan sits up and glances toward Veronica, silently asking her permission. She nods yes and shrugs her shoulders. "Why not, Will should sleep for another hour and I need to look over some cases and pick my classes for next fall."

"Yeah, Dick, I can play for like an hour then I need to figure out my classes too." Logan climbs off the sofa and walks with Dick to the back door, kissing his wife on the lips as he passes her.

When Logan turns to shut the door behind him, he blows her a kiss and winks in her direction.

Veronica hears Dick from the patio. "Mom said it's okay?" He teases, receiving a shove from Logan and she smiles. _Boys will be boys._

/tbc


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 55

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count:** 4769

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 55**

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**17 days postpartum**

"Dude!" Dick grabs Brad's hand excitedly and rolls into a one-armed hug. "You found the house. Pretty cool, right?"

Brad looks around the Pi Sig Fraternity House and nods. "Better than UNLV's house."

"Yo! Dick!" Chip Diller comes around the corner into the foyer and greets Dick and Brad.

"Chip Diller, Pi Sig President this is Brad Collins, Pi Sig brother from UNLV. But he's coming here in the fall." Dick bounces on his toes, enthusiastically.

"Hey." Brad and Chip shake hands.

"Hey, are you living on campus?" Chip asks.

"No, no, I'm living with a couple people in a house on West Marshall Street."

Dick's ears perk up. "You're living with Mac and Parker, Dude?" He immediately can feel his blood boiling.

"Yeah, Man. I thought Mac and Parker told you." Brad says surprised Mac didn't mention it.

"Yeah, I guess they did. I just didn't think about it." Dick says nonchalantly and lowers his head as Chip and Brad talk about Hearst and the Pi Sig House. _Think Dick, did Mac say anything about this? Did she tell you when we were all in Logan's living room? Think, Damn it, think! Would she keep this from me? Oh shit! If she kept this from me I am going to fuckin' kill her. _He laughs to himself. _No, Mac wouldn't do that shit. She's not like fuckin' Madison. _

Dick snaps out of his thoughts when Chip laughs.

"Okay, then, Brad. Nice to meet you. I'll see you around in the fall." Chip says as he leaves the house through the front door.

Brad turns to Dick. "Dude, I really am sorry if no one told you I'm living in the house with Mac, Wallace and Parker." Brad says with compassion in his voice. "We all have our own rooms and, Dude, she's off the market. I know she's your girl. You don't have to worry about me hittin' on Mac."

"Yeah. Cool. Everything's cool. She might've told me and I just didn't listen or something, you know?" Dick says casually.

"Okay, good." Brad says as Dick shows him around campus, finally ending up at the Student Enrollment Office.

Dick is sitting on a sofa in the Student Services Center, looking over the lists of classes available in the fall semester while he waits for Brad to finish officially enrolling at Hearst College.

"Dude. It's summer, what the hell are you doin' tryin' to learn stuff?" Logan yells down the hallway in his best stupid surfer voice.

Dick looks up to see Logan carrying Will in the infant carrier in one hand and holding Veronica's hand in the other.

"Dude, you brought the kid." Dick states the obvious and Logan glances at Veronica.

"Ah, yeah. What do you expect us to do if we both have to meet with our advisors? Leave Will at home?" Logan shakes his head no.

"What if he fuckin' cries?" Dick asks bewildered without his normal enthusiasm.

Veronica looks at Logan but doesn't say anything about Dick's mood. "Um, then we feed him or change him like we would do at home. It's called being prepared." She points to the trendy backpack diaper bag she has flung over her shoulder. "What are you doin' here anyway, Dick? Didn't you sign up for classes in May like everyone else?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Brad. He's enrolling now." Dick points to the office Brad is currently in. Logan and Veronica nod in understanding.

"What are you guys doing here in the middle of the fuckin' summer?"

"We need to talk to both our advisors, together, to make sure our classes don't overlap." Logan answers.

Dick nods. "'Cause the kid?"

Veronica imitates Dick. "'Cause the kid."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Dick is lying on his bed thinking back to his conversation with Brad about living with Mac. _'Dude, I really am sorry if no one told you I'm living in the house with Mac, Wallace and Parker.' Why wouldn't Mac tell me she's moving in with Brad? _

'_We all have our own rooms and, Dude, she's off the market.' You got that right, Brad, but does Mac thinks so or is she playin' me?_

'_I know she's your girl.' Yeah, I know she's my girl but does she know that?_

'_You don't have to worry about me hittin' on Mac.' Gee, thanks Brad, I can sleep better at night now._ "God, damn it!" He shouts and punches his pillow.

He hears a light tap on the pool house door and he ignores it. _She knows her way in. If it's anyone else, I don't want to fuckin' talk to them._

The knock gets louder.

"Go away." Dick yells from his bedroom and covers his head with the pillow.

"Hey, you okay?" He hears Mac's soft, luscious voice in his room, only a few feet away.

"No." He mumbles into his pillow.

"I tried calling your cell and it went right to voicemail." She says as she kneels one leg on the side of the bed and Dick can feel his bed shift with her additional weight on the mattress.

"My phone is off."

"Oh." Mac says as she scans the room for his cell phone. She can feel the tension between them so she lowers her voice. "Dick, is something wrong? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Yes."

She takes a deep breath and readies herself for a fight. "What did I do to get you so mad?"

He whips the pillow away from his head and sits up in his bed. "Did you forget to tell me that Brad was the fourth person in the house with you, Parker and Wallace?"

Mac bites her lower lip. "I thought you knew."

"What!" Dick screams. "How the fuck was I supposed to know that Brad was moving in with you unless _you_ fuckin' tell me!"

"I thought I told you." Mac says in a normal tone.

"Yeah, right after you forgot to tell me Parker and Beth were meeting you here, right?" He barks.

Mac moves her leg off the bed and stands with her arms wrapped around her body, defensively. "That was different. I simply forgot to tell you they were coming here. It slipped my mind and it didn't hurt anyone that they came here except that you didn't get as much sex as you wanted that morning." She pauses. "I thought I told you about Brad. I wasn't hiding anything. I swear."

"Yeah, right."

She throws her hands in the air. "Why would I hide this, Dick? Why? Huh? Do you really think the subject of the house wouldn't come up over the summer among any of our friends? There are four fucking people living in that house, Dick, all of which _you're_ friends with. Do you really think I would hide Brad from you with every one of our friends in on our little eff-you-Dick secret." She exhales loudly. "That would make so much sense since you would probably be helping me move in to the house. You would see Brad moving into the house too. It wouldn't be a big secret." Mac shouts, her frustration with Dick at an all-time high.

Dick nudges closer to Mac as he yells. "How do you think I felt when Brad told Chip fuckin' Diller that he was moving into the house on West Marshall Street and I looked like a complete asshole hearing it from him instead of my own fuckin' girlfriend. Huh? How do you think that made me feel, Mac?"

"It wasn't a secret, Dick. We were all talking about the house the other day in Logan's living room. Brad's name came up in that conversation." Mac huffs loudly. "Put two and two together."

"That was the fuckin' day Ronnie's tits were huge. I came into the middle of that conversation, Mac." He shouts, turning to face Mac. "No one! Said Brad was moving in with you! No one!"

Mac shakes her head completely frustrated with this fight, which she is obviously not going to be able to win.

Dick lowers his voice and speaks through clenched teeth. "Where is your room, Mac? Where is the yellow room that you're going to get? The one you keep talking about?"

"On the second floor." She says quietly.

"And where is Brad going to be staying? Where's his room?" Dick says trying to keep his anger in check but failing miserably. "Are you _sharing_ a room?"

"No! We're not _sharing_ a fuckin' room, Dick." She blurts.

"Where is his room then, Mac?" Dick says softly. Mac thinks that tone of voice is almost scarier than when he's yelling at her.

"Right across the hall." Mac says so softly, Dick almost misses it.

"What? What did you say?" Dick barks.

"Right across the fuckin' hall!" Mac yells. "There are you happy. I had this all planned out. I was going to sleep right across the fuckin' hall from Brad and sneak in his room every night and fuck him. It was going to be our fuckin' secret. I was going to do it right under your God damn nose. Is that what you want me to say, Dick? Is that what you want me to do? Fuck Brad and get it over with so you can stop worrying if I'm going to cheat on you or not? Huh? Is that what you want me to say?" Mac pauses for a minute then turns and walks to the dresser and sits on the edge.

Dick's heart stops when he thinks she's going to leave the room and he breathes a deep sigh of relief when she sits on his dresser. He drops his head. "No, that's not what I want you to fuckin' say!" He says quietly, playing with the sheet on the bed. "I fuckin' love you, God damn it and half the time I don't even think you fuckin' _like_ me, Mac."

She laughs incredulously, shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I fuckin' like you, Dick. Open your God damn eyes, I fuckin' love you." She shouts, not realizing she just declared her love for Dick in a screaming argument.

Mac's words don't register and he continues with his comeback, loudly. "I don't want you fuckin' livin' with some other guy. I want you to fuckin' live with me." He lowers his head, replaying their last few sentences.

Mac pauses for a moment, milling over what Dick just said.

They comprehend the other's words at the same time and they lock eyes from across the room.

Dick laughs with a big grin. "Did you just say you love me?"

Mac smiles despite herself. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Maybe." Dick smirks.

Mac bites her lower lip, forcing herself to stop smiling but fails. "You want me to move in here with you?"

"Did you just say you love me?" He raises his eyebrows in question.

She chuckles. "I think I did."

"Huh." He lowers his head and takes in her words. _She loves me._ "Say it again." He commands without looking up at his girlfriend.

Mac can't wipe the smile off her face at this point. "I love you, Dick."

Dick pops out of bed in a flash and kisses Mac with all the love and passion in his heart.

She throws her arms around his neck just as her knees begin to buckle and he whisks her off her feet. They continue their kiss as he carries her over to the bed in his arms, bridal style, with her legs draped over his right arm and his left arm supporting her back.

He gently places her on his bed and hovers over her body, holding himself up with his arms. "Say it again." Dick whispers.

"I love you, Dick." She giggles and he kisses her mouth with a deep, sexy, heated kiss.

His fingers push her shirt up her body, stopping at her bra. His lips leave her mouth and attack her neck, nipping and sucking as his hands walk around her ribcage and unlatch her bra easily.

Mac pushes her pelvis up, grinding against Dick's thigh.

He kisses a trail down her neck, in the valley of her cleavage and halts at the underwire of her bra with a searing hot kiss to her abdomen. Dick nudges her loosened bra up and over her breasts with his nose and sucks the soft flesh of her boob, slowly moving to her nipple.

Mac arches into his kisses and fingers his hair roughly, tugging at his blonde locks as she gyrates against his leg.

A moan escapes her throat when his fingers caress her left breast, palming her flesh and pinching her nipple.

Dick kisses her soft skin from one nipple to the other and sucks it deep into his mouth, flicking the nub with his tongue. His hand massages her right boob gently before adding more force, pulling her aroused taut nipple and twisting it in his fingertips.

Mac yanks his shirt out of his pants and pulls the cotton fabric over Dick's head as he slides down her body, aiding the removal of his garment. She throws the shirt off the bed as Dick kisses down her flat stomach, reaching her jeans.

He unbuttons and unzips her pants quickly and kneels on the bed, locking eyes with Mac. She is lying on his bed with her shirt and bra bunched at her neck and her face flushed with anticipation.

He winks at his girlfriend and hooks his fingers in her jeans and panties and pulls them down her legs, glancing at her face with a mischievous grin. Dick lies in between her extended legs and rolls her panties further down her legs, exposing her mound of neatly trimmed pubic hair and flattens his tongue against her warm folds.

"Oh yeah." She moans encouragement and slowly pulls her legs out of her lowered jeans, placing her feet flat on the mattress for leverage while Dick tongues her clitoris.

He moves his fingers on his left hand to her inner thigh and slides his hand to her lips, spreading the skin for easier access as his mouth devours her clit, sucking and licking the small bundle of nerves.

Mac pushes her hips up, finding a slow rhythm for her thrusts and Dick responds by pushing two fingers into her opening. She moans a long, pleasure-filled grunt and he curls his fingers, touching sensitive areas of her canal repeatedly.

"Oh God." She exhales and closes her eyes.

He continues his efforts with his fingers but removes his mouth from her clit and kisses her inner thigh gently. "I want to be inside you when you cum." Dick whispers against her skin.

Mac opens her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Mmm. Okay." She says in a sexy, low tone.

Dick rests his head against her thigh and watches his fingers move in and out of her opening. Disappearing into her body, he can feel her warmth enclose around his digits then he pulls them out slowly, rubbing against the most sensitive edges deliberately, her juices cover his fingers. He barely touches her clit with his thumb and begins the pattern again.

Mac's eyes close as she massages and cups her tits, rolling and pulling her nipples in her fingertips with the same rhythm of Dick's hand.

"Babe…" He whispers watching her hands play with her milky breast and his mouth goes dry.

She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Can you throw me a condom?" He swallows as she continues her assault on her own body and his fingers push into her vagina at regular intervals.

With one hand, Mac reaches into the drawer of the bedside table and tosses a foil square onto her stomach then goes back to tugging on her nipples with both hands.

"Jesus. I could watch you do that all fuckin' day." Dick says in a sultry voice as he removes his fingers from her core and she moans.

"I was enjoying that." She smirks.

He holds up the condom. "I gotta cover up." He opens his pants and his jaw drops when Mac's hand finds her clit and she continues his movements, bucking into her hand and moaning loudly.

"Wait for me, Babe." He snaps back to his task of putting the condom on and positions himself at her opening.

She smiles and spreads her legs wider. Dick just about blows his load right there. _Shit. Fuckin' get with it, Dude, she's fuckin' ready. _

He swallows and pushes his rock hard erection into her hole and pauses, allowing Mac to adjust to his position then he thrusts in as deep as he can go, filling her to the hilt, as he holds his weight off her body, locking his arms in place near her ribs.

She moans and drops her head back, pushing into the pillow and wraps her legs around his waist. "Oh God."

Dick pulls out and pushes back in rapidly. The head of his penis hits her cervix and she moans and opens her eyes. "Again." She smiles.

He follows her direction and thrusts in forcefully as she bucks into his movements, gaining friction at all the right places.

She pulls his shoulders towards her, leaving imprints in his flushed skin, as he pumps in and out in quick repetition.

He lowers his body down and lies on Mac's chest, enjoying the feel of her skin against his, slick with sweat.

Mac cups his face in her hands and plants a long, wet, passionate kiss on his mouth.

His tongue and his shaft perform an identical dance and Mac cums. Her inner muscles clench around his erection and Dick explodes.

Their mouths break apart when Mac pushes her head back into the pillow and screams. "Oh God!"

Dick thrusts a few more times and flops down on top of Mac's body, exhaling jagged breaths near her ear. "Jesus."

Mac giggles and Dick rolls onto the mattress, pulling his limp dick out of her canal as he shifts. He lands flat on his back with his left arm spread out wide across the bed and tries to slow his racing heart. "Fuck, that was incredible."

Mac flops her legs out on the bed, in a relaxed position matching Dick's form and stares at the ceiling.

Their silent afterglow lasts for a few minutes when Mac speaks quietly. "You still mad at me?"

"Aaarrggg." Dick groans.

Mac rolls toward Dick and pulls her limbs in to her body. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you knew Brad was going to move in with us. I just thought it was common knowledge. I wasn't hiding anything from you."

Dick rolls toward Mac, mirrors her posture and looks deep into her eyes. "Can you see why I was so fuckin' pissed off?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to fuck Brad?" He smirks.

"No." She laughs. "Not after that bit of make-up sex. I'll stay right here, thanks."

"You can. You know." He wiggles closer to his girlfriend. "Stay here, I mean." He kisses her lips gently. "I might've yelled it out in a fuckin' fight but the offer still stands. If you want to live with me, you can."

Mac bites her lower lip as Dick's fingers caress her cheek.

"I like to stay over here with you, Dick, but this is your place. You need your own space." Mac says softly. "I still get to keep my drawer though."

Dick laughs and pulls Mac toward him. "You still get to keep your drawer here if I get a drawer at your place on West Marshall Street."

"Deal."

"Cool." Dick kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Mac."

Mac cuddles into his Dick's body. "I love you too, Dick."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**20 days postpartum**

Logan paddles back to Brad and Dick after missing his fourth consecutive wave resulting in a clumsy fall into the ocean each time.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem today? You haven't sucked this bad since Ronnie dumped you ass." Dick observes.

Brad's eyes shift to Logan cautiously.

"I don't know. I'm having trouble concentrating, I guess." Logan mumbles, clears his throat and spits into the water, away from his friends.

"Concentrating? What the fuck do you have to concentrate on? You just jump on your board and ride her out like a ten dollar whore." Dick states with a hip thrust for emphasis.

"Maybe that's the problem." Brad says quietly.

Logan lowers his head.

Brad and Dick look at each other incredulously then back to Logan.

Dick laughs. "That's it, isn't it? You're not gettin' any. She's not puttin' out."

Brad chuckles.

"Fuck! It's been twenty fuckin' days and I can't fucking take it anymore." Logan blurts out with frustration.

"Jesus, Dude, rub one off." Brad suggests.

"That doesn't even help at this point." Logan mumbles.

"Aw man, that sucks." Brad shakes his head with sympathy.

"Dude, what do you mean it's been twenty fuckin' days. You were just knockin' boots on the sofa the other day." Dick says.

"No, Dick, we weren't. You walked in on nothing. Ronnie's body is still fuckin' healing and I can't fuckin' touch her or I feel like a huge jackass." Logan groans.

"She won't blow you or give you a hand job?" Brad asks.

"That doesn't help…" Logan mumbles. "…I just want to fuck her and make her scream…" He sighs loudly. "…and if she wears that fuckin' white low cut shirt again I'm just gonna rip it the hell off her body and put it to her good."

"Dude, go swimming. Pool sex is hot. She'll give it up." Dick says with a big smile, remembering his rendezvous with Mac. _Fuckin' wicked hot!_

"Good luck, Man." Brad slaps Logan on the back and rides a wave in towards the beach.

"This is my last wave…" Logan whines. "…that's if I can get in to the fuckin' beach without drowning."

Dick laughs and paddles away to catch his last wave of the day.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**22 days postpartum**

Veronica glances at the caller ID before she answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, Suprafly. How's it going?" Wallace's voice bellows through the phone, crystal clear.

She jumps in her spot in the kitchen with excitement as she mixes Will's formula and almost drops the whole container. "Oh! My! God! How are you Papa Bear? How is Africa?"

"Good. I'm in a small town in Uganda. We're building a town library and the only phone in the town is at the police station."

"You're at the police station? Wallace, are you calling for bail money? 'Cause, I gotta tell you, it's been a rough summer at the office and funds are low." She jokes.

"Girl, would you stop? Tell me about the baby. Is he unbelievably cute? Did you name him after his Uncle Wallace?"

Veronica smiles from ear to ear and watches her infant son kick his legs and bounce in his bouncy chair on the counter. "Wallace, he's so incredible. I was three weeks early. We were buying a new car the morning of my doctor's appointment and the OB checked me out and told me I was four centimeters dilated. I couldn't feel a thing, Wallace. I called Logan and he was surfing."

"Damn, were you pissed?" Wallace questions.

"Nah, he got there with plenty of time to spare. The doctor broke my water then I only pushed for like an hour and I got the drugs so I didn't even feel a thing. The! Best! Drugs! Ever!" She rambles with enthusiasm. "So William Keith Fennel… I mean Echolls." She giggles.

"Damn right you do, Girl. I'm not gettin' my ass kicked when Logan hears you say shit like that."

"Will was born on June 19th at 11 p.m. and he was seven pounds two ounces. He's beautiful and he looks just like Logan."

"Great." Wallace moans.

"I know, I don't think Logan notices the resemblance yet but it's obvious to me. He has his hair color and big brown eyes. Boy, is he gonna break a lot of hearts." She smiles at her baby.

Will starts to whimper and she unclasps him from the bouncy seat and holds him in her arms, propping the bottle against her chin and holding her cell phone against her ear as she walks to the living room. "Did you hear him whimper? He does that before he works himself into a full-blown cry. I spared you from hearing his hungry cry and I gave him his bottle before it got to that."

"I appreciate that, V." Wallace smiles, enjoying his tough-as-nails BFF ramble on about baby and mommy stuff.

Veronica sits on the sofa and gets comfortable then feeds Will his bottle. "Oh my gosh, Wallace, you would of died, a couple of days after I had Will my milk came in and I looked like a porn star."

Wallace laughs. "No you didn't."

"I swear. It would've been great if I wasn't so sore. Poor Logan couldn't even have fun with my new rack."

"Enough! I've heard enough." Wallace yells.

"Yeah, he was outta luck. I'm back to normal now. So you won't see me on the cover of Busty Magazine or anything."

"Good to know before I rip off the paper of my newest installment." Wallace snarks.

"Hey, speakin' of your newest installment, we've been seeing a lot of Beth Turner around these parts lately. Are you two together or what?"

Wallace moans. "V, Damn, I miss her. She sends me emails and I get them like two weeks later. I called her once and she was crying when we hung up. That broke my heart."

"She went with Parker and Mac and checked out the house on your behalf. Oh and Brad Collins, from Vegas, is in town for an internship and he's enrolling at Hearst in the fall too. He's living with you guys in a big four-bedroom on West Marshall Street. I haven't seen the house but I hear it's nice. You get a blue room on the second floor, Parker gets the master bedroom and is going to pay fifty more bucks a month to have two huge closets…"

Wallace laughs.

Veronica continues. "…Mac gets the yellow room on the third floor and Brad gets the blue room on the third floor."

"Oh shit, how does Dick feel about Mac and Brad shackin' up together?"

"He hasn't said much but I know they had a big fight last week. They're good again. Mac told Parker and Beth that Dick told her he loved her."

"No way! Dick? Dick Casablancas, fallin' for a '02er? What is this world coming to?" Wallace chuckles.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Alright. It was in the local tabloids here in Uganda."

"I'm so proud of you, Wallace. You're my hero." Veronica starts to tear up.

"Aw, Girl, you're not going to start crying too, are you? I can't take that shit." Wallace says softly.

"When are you going to be back in Neptune?"

"Mid-August."

"Cool. You guys have the house beginning August first."

"Good. My mom will be happy to hear I'm coming home to move right into a house at school instead of staying with her."

"I'll warm her up to the house idea while you're gone then she'll be okay with it when you get home. She'll be fine. She's got my dad. I think he's been staying over there a lot lately. I bet he's going to get rid of the apartment soon."

"Well, V, tell everyone I said hi and I'll try to call you one more time before I leave, but we'll see. Give Will a big hug and kiss from his Uncle Wallace."

Tears fall freely from Veronica's eyes. "I love you, Wallace. I'm so proud of you." She sniffs.

"I love you too, Supastar. Send snickerdoodles. Bye." Wallace sniffs back a few tears.

"Bye, be safe."

"Okay." Wallace hangs up and Veronica cries the entire time she feeds Will his bottle.

/tbc


	56. Chapter 56

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 56

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe, ensemble

**Word Count: **4450

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**Part 56**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**24 days postpartum**

Logan scribbles over the last line in his notebook. "No. No. No." _Jesus. This sucks. I can't even fuckin' think anymore. Ronnie better stop bleeding soon or I'm going to die._

He throws his pen down and rests his chin in his hands, leaning over his desk. His mind is racing with story ideas and he's having trouble sorting them out, therefore, he gave up on typing on his computer, for the time being, and he currently is jotting down ideas with a ballpoint pen in an old spiral notebook.

In his peripheral vision, a small floral arrangement catches his eye and he studies it from across the room. In a tall, modern, glass vase, a few remaining flowers from Veronica's bouquets remain. Two or three of the flowers, Logan notices, are from his mother's publicist's arrangement_. I gotta call Sandra. I never called her to thank her for the flowers. I wonder where I put her number._

Logan digs through his top desk drawer for Sandra Wilcox-Horton's business card then moves to the second drawer, furthering his search. "A-ha!" _Success_.

He reads her card. 'Sandra Wilcox-Horton, Media Relations Advisor, Monarch Entertainment, 1400 Sunset Blvd., Hollywood, CA, 800-808-8088.'

Logan timidly picks up the phone and dials Sandra's phone number.

"Monarch Entertainment. May I help you?" A perfect, polite voice answers.

"Sandra Wilcox-Horton, please."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Logan Echolls."

"One moment, Mr. Echolls, Sir."

Logan waits for a moment, listening to the lame music while he's on hold and bites his lower lip nervously.

"Good morning, Logan. How are you this fine day? You're up awfully early, I just walked in the office." A bubbly, but strong, female voice bellows through the phone.

Logan smiles at the familiar voice and his fond memories of Sandra working with his mother during the good years. "Ms. Sandra, nice to talk to you. It's been a long time. I got up for the 5 a.m. feeding this morning…" He glances at the clock. "…so I've been up for a while."

"Congratulations on the little one, Logan. I'm sure he's beautiful."

"He is, thanks. Thank you for the flowers, that was a wonderful surprise."

"My pleasure." Sandra pauses for a moment. "It seems I heard a little tidbit that I thought you might be interested in."

Logan takes a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"There's a hot young, new director in Hollywood that asked me if you were looking for a project to work on. He was a director's assistant on a film or two of your mother's and wondered if you were interested in getting your foot in the door."

"Why me? Why is this guy looking for me? I'm not an actor."

"Word is that you're writing, Logan." Sandra's voice is soft and comforting.

"How do you people know this shit?" He asks incredulously.

"Is it true?"

"Sandra, all I've written is stuff for my college classes. It's not any good and it's certainly not up to Hollywood's standards."

"Why don't you send me a few pieces and I can hook you up with a rep, right here in this office. Nothing too big or too Hollywood…"

Logan laughs at the fact that his mother's old friend and publicist can read him so well in this one short conversation.

"…you can chose who you want to contact." She continues softly.

"This hot new director, as you say, is he good?" Logan asks softly.

"He is really good, Logan, and I think he's going to go places. Get in contact with him and see what he has to say. No harm in listening to his offer."

"Alright. Send me an email with everyone's names and numbers. I need to talk this over with my wife."

Sandra laughs. "Logan, I am so happy for you. I know you've had some tough times and I can see Veronica makes you very happy."

Logan smiles. "She's going to flip when she hears this shit. Send me those contacts, Sandra and I'll be in touch."

"Will do, Logan and kiss that beautiful boy of yours for me. Bye."

"Thanks Sandra. Bye." Logan disconnects their call and leans back in his desk chair thinking about all of the opportunities he has offered to him just because he's Aaron and Lynn Echolls' kid. _I hope Will gets to see the good side of having a public life and benefits from the attention._

He throws his phone on the desk and begins writing again.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

"Good morning, Sweetie." Veronica says in a raspy, sleepy voice.

Logan looks up from his spiral notebook and sees Veronica leaning against the office doorframe in her tight-fitting tank top and pajama pants with her hair up in a messy knot on the top of her head, holding Will in her arms. _Shit, she looks good. _He swallows._ Really good._

Logan smiles at his wife and rubs his hand over his erection to alleviate the pressure. "Hey, You."

"How long have you been awake, Babe?"

"I got up with Will at five this morning and then, once he was settled, I started writing. Did you sleep well?" He grins at his sleepy wife and his eyes fall to her firm, plump breasts hiding just below the thin layer of her shirt and his mouth goes dry.

"I did. Thanks for letting me get a few extra hours." She sways from side-to-side, patting Will's butt lightly. "I heard Will in the monitor when I woke up so I figured I would feed him before I go to the office and touch base with Weevil. I can't believe it's almost nine o'clock already."

"Would you mind if I went surfing? High tide is at ten-forty." Logan gets up from his seat, walks around his desk and joins his family at the office door, kissing Will's head and pulling Veronica into his arms, kissing her forehead. "You can take Will with you to the office, right?" Logan smells her hair, inhaling her scent deep into his lungs.

Veronica cuddles into his chest and Logan is just about ready to dry hump her leg if she rubs her body against him again.

"I guess I could take Will to the office. I'll take his bouncy seat with us and we'll be good." She lays her head on his chest and allows Logan's body heat to surround her form. "Could you pick him up at the office when you're done surfing? Then I'll be able to get more work done outside the office, today, too."

"Absolutely." He pulls back slightly and looks down at his wife. "You're hair looks cute up like that."

She looks up at her husband and smiles. "Thanks. I just put it up until I get in the shower."

"Do you need me to wash your back?" Logan asks softly and pushes his erection toward her.

Will whimpers in her arms as Veronica rubs her hip against Logan's hard-on. "I was thinkin' we would use one of Alicia's babysitting coupons tonight." She waggles her eyebrows seductively. "A little overnight visit to Grandpa's."

Logan gently tickles her back with his fingertips and stares into her beautiful blue eyes. "How do you feel, Snookums?" _Please, please please, if there is a God, please say you're ready to have sex._

Will's fussing grows into a loud cry and Veronica raises her voice to be heard. "I'm horny as hell and I think the bleeding has finally stopped."

Logan's eyes widen, a smile fills his face as his cock jumps in celebration. "Are you sure?"

Veronica looks directly into Logan's eyes and smiles, as Will wiggles in her arms and belts out a long-winded cry. "I'm ready." She turns to make Will a bottle.

Logan slaps his hands together and looks up at the sky. "Oh, Thank you!"

"You act like you haven't gotten any in weeks." Veronica rolls her eyes as she mixes the formula.

Will's cry fills the room.

Logan walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist from behind, pushing his erection into the crack of her butt. "Twenty-four days, Bobcat. Twent-tee-four-days." Logan repeats, emphasizing every syllable into her ear with a seductive, low voice.

She wiggles against his hard shaft, filling Will's bottle. "But we've done other things, Logan."

"I know but I want to be inside you. There is no substitute for making love to you, Sugarpuss."

Veronica adjusts Will in her arms, puts the bottle to her son's lips and he slurps the nipple into his mouth, silence filling the room.

"Why don't you get Will feed and we'll go have naughty naked time now." Logan kisses her neck with wet, open-mouth kisses as his fingers caress her stomach under her tank top.

"Babe, I can't." She says, shoving her horny husband away with her hip. "I have to go to the office. I have to get some stuff done." Veronica's muscles start to tense with nervousness and she swallows audibly, not looking at Logan. "We'll have fun tonight."

Logan notices her change in demeanor and runs the back of his hand down her cheek, softly. "Babe, if you're not ready…"

"No, I am. I'm horny too, Honey… it's just…"

"Just what?" Logan turns her shoulder to look his wife square in the face. "Please, Sweetie, just tell me what you're thinking." His fingers caress her face.

"I'm just nervous." She mumbles.

His brow furrows. "Huh?"

"I'm nervous. Okay, Logan? I'm nervous. It's been a while and I just had a baby and my insides are probably big enough to drive a car through and I'm not really feeling all that sexy right now. Okay?" She blurts out quickly, holding back tears.

He chuckles and lets his unbelievably sexy wife vent her concerns. When she finishes ranting, he steps closer and engulfs her in a bone-crushing hug, kissing the top of her head. "Bobcat, we can go as slow as you want and I'll be gentle with you. If it hurts or you're uncomfortable, we'll stop. I promise." Logan kisses Veronica's hair again and lingers on the spot for an extended moment.

"You're smothering me and Will." Veronica says, mumbled from under Logan's arms.

He jumps back and lifts her chin with his finger. "Sorry. Sorry. But I'm serious, Ronnie. Whatever you want to do. Tonight, I'll make love to you and I'll show you how sexy you are to me."

She nods. "Okay. Tonight."

"Are _you_ okay?" Logan bends down and looks directly in her eyes, searching for the truth.

She nods yes.

"Are _we_ okay?"

She nods yes and smiles.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower before I head for the beach. Okay?"

She nods yes.

"I'll pick Will up when I'm done."

"Okay."

Logan kisses her forehead with an exaggerated pucker and a loud smoochy sound and then kisses the top of Will's head with a quick kiss before running upstairs, taking the steps two-at-a-time.

**VMVMVMVM**

"Put all the contraband away, the boss is here." Veronica bursts into Mars Investigations with a big smile on her face, Will in his baby carrier in one hand and Will's bouncy seat in the other hand with her messenger bag and diaper bag hanging from her shoulder.

"The last I heard, you get twenty percent of the profit." Weevil raises an eyebrow in her direction as he hurries around the desk to take the baby carrier out of her hand and help carry her belongings.

"The cash should be rolling in fast and furious once school starts up." Veronica counters Weevil's raised eyebrow.

"You look good, V. How do you feel?" Weevil asks as he quickly eyes her figure.

"Great. Ready to get back to work." Veronica walks into her office and hangs up her coat on the rack, plops her messenger bag next to the chair and scans the files on her desk.

"How are things going with the Mitchell case?" She looks up from the paperwork, waiting for Weevil's answer.

Weevil sits the baby carrier on his desk while Veronica settles in and rocks the sleeping baby's seat with one finger. "Mr. Mitchell was at the Camelot last night again but I couldn't get a money shot. The woman he was with stayed in the room the entire time. I finally left this morning at like six and she didn't leave."

"Damn, did you sleep?"

"Nah. I had a couple Red Bulls. I'll be okay." He says calmly as he continues to rock the infant in his chair.

"Did you find out anything with the Sanchez robbery?" The blonde investigator asks as she pages through the case files.

"No prints at la casa de Sanchez, but two more houses were broken into in a two week time period. The other two houses aren't even close to the Sanchez's though, the Robertsons' house is in the '02 zip and the Nguyen's live on Porter on the west side of Neptune."

"Why do you think they're connected?" Veronica glances at Weevil and goes back to reading the file.

"No prints and the only thing they took was the main, living room TV and the sound system."

Veronica's head pops up from her paperwork. "When was this?"

"A couple of weeks back. Why?"

"Nothing." She replies a little too quickly for Weevil's taste. _Nothing, just Logan's condo in L.A. was broken into at the same time and all they took was the TV and sound system._ Veronica bites her lower lip. _This might be bigger than a couple of simple burglaries. _

Weevil quirks an eyebrow in her direction and Veronica ignores his inquisitiveness, remaining quiet and ending their conversation.

Veronica sits behind her desk and catches up on Mars Investigations' current cases, stopping only to tend to Will. Weevil answers the phone and continually works at his desk, deep in thought, for most of the morning.

Veronica is so pleased with the way Eli jumped into his position at Mars Investigations while she was pregnant and assigned to bed rest. He was largely unsupervised and took charge of every project, handling each client with respect and every case with confidence and professionalism. He had proven himself to her many times over, and she couldn't be happier to have him as a member of the Mars Investigations team. He is a true friend.

"Yo, Paco. Que pasa?" Logan arrogantly struts into the office with his shoulders back.

"Yo, Richie Rich" Weevil snarks with a fake smile.

"Why don't you get me something to drink." Logan orders in Weevil's direction as he walks into the inner office.

"Why don't you stick it up your-…" Weevil begins, through clenched teeth.

"ELI!" Veronica yells at Weevil and glares at Logan.

Weevil mumbles under his breath and goes back to working at his computer as Logan flashes his movie star smile and gives his wife a 'What? I didn't do anything' look.

"Knock it off, Logan." The tiny blonde says as she closes files and straightens her desk.

Logan taps the baby carrier, as he passes, causing it to rock and sits sideways in the chair, across from Veronica's desk. "How's it feel to be back at work?"

A huge smile washes over her face as she looks directly into her husband's eyes. "Good." She pauses as her eyes dance over his damp hair, down his handsome face and over his muscular chest and stomach. "Really good." She exhales biting her lower lip, not talking about work anymore.

Logan notices her eyes dip down his body and chuckles. "See somethin' you like, Sugarpuss?"

Veronica's eyes snap to his face and she blushes. "Maybe." She smiles a warm, loving grin.

Logan drops his leg from the arm of the chair and leans forward, against the desk with his hands folded close to his body. He lowers his chin slightly, gives his wife a seductive look and whispers. "What time are you going to be home tonight?" He waggles his eyebrows to emphasize his point as his dick hardens thinking about pleasuring his wife later that evening.

"I'm hoping to be home about five, but I need to call my dad and see if he can babysit."

Logan can't believe Veronica hasn't called her dad yet. "Babe." His voice is louder and filled with panic. "What the hell is taking you so long? What if they can't take the baby tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I was working. I'll call him right now." She grabs her phone and dials her father's cell number.

The young couple hears a phone ring in the hallway, right outside the office and a strong belly laugh as Keith walks in the office with his ringing cell phone in his hand.

"You rang." He yells from the waiting area and waves at Weevil as he passes through to his old office.

Veronica snaps her phone shut and smiles. "Hi Dad."

Keith immediately walks to his grandson, in his baby carrier, and rocks it lightly.

"I was just calling you to see if you could babysit tonight." She winks at Logan. "Overnight."

Keith glances at Logan then to his daughter. "Sure. I'll come over and pick him up after work. About six, okay?"

Logan nods and Veronica responds. "Great. Six it is."

Keith turns away from the baby and looks deep into Veronica's eyes. "Honey…" He rubs her upper arm affectionately and continues with a serious voice. "I have some bad news."

Veronica swallows and prepares herself for any number of things that may come out of her father's mouth. "Go ahead." She squeaks.

Keith clears his throat and speaks slowly. "I got a phone call today from the coroner in Phoenix…" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "You're mother was found dead this morning…"

She gasps as her hands snap to cover her mouth and tears tumble down her cheeks as she stands up. "Ohmigod."

Keith steps closer to his daughter and takes her into his arms.

"She died of alcohol poisoning in a rundown motel in the desert. Alone." Keith mumbles into Veronica's hair.

Logan stands at his seat, yearning to hold his wife and ease her pain but stays back momentarily as Veronica and Keith share a few minutes together, mourning Lianne Reynolds Mars. He lowers his head and takes a moment to remember his own mother.

"Logan." Veronica whispers.

Logan raises his head and accepts Veronica into his arms, holding her tight against his body. Her snot and tears soak his shirt as her chest rises and falls with each sniveling breath.

Keith wipes his tears and waits for Veronica to cry away years of pain in her heart left by her mother.

Will whimpers in his seat and Veronica backs away from Logan, wiping her eyes and nose with her hand.

"Babe, why don't you go splash some water on your face and I'll feed Will." Logan says softly, rubbing his thumb on her blotchy cheek.

She nods and leaves the room.

Weevil sees Veronica's face and steps into her office. "Everything okay? I saw V was cryin'."

Logan rummages through the diaper bag while Keith answers. "Veronica's mom was found dead this morning in Phoenix."

"Oh shit." Weevil utters quietly and returns to his desk.

Logan mixes Will's bottle and begins feeding his son while Keith leans against the stained glass window, staring out at Downtown Neptune when Veronica returns from the bathroom.

Weevil rises from his chair and silently stands in his tiny bosses' path with his arms open wide.

Veronica smiles when she sees the big, burly ex-gang leader offer her a friendly hug as she walks into his embrace. "Don't you dare make me cry again, Eli."

Their hug lasts a few minutes then she rejoins her father and her husband in her office. "Well, that was fun." She smiles at her favorite men.

"So, tonight, you guys going out to dinner or something?" Keith asks innocently.

Veronica looks down, suddenly, avoiding making eye contact with her dad.

Logan swallows and answers his father-in-laws question effortlessly while he burps Will. "We're eating in."

Keith quickly realizes what Logan is implying and shakes his head. "Oh, geez. You better use protection." He throws a stern look toward Veronica then Logan. "I'll be over at six." He kisses the top of Veronica's head and leaves Mars Investigations.

"Oh, shit. That reminds me, I gotta stop at the drug store." Logan smirks.

"Don't tell me, Playboy, Mac Daddy, Ladies Man Logan Echolls is out of condoms." Veronica jokes.

"No, I have some…" He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. "…I'm just gonna need _more_."

"You might want to pick up some spermicide too, Mr. Super sperm."

"Good point." He replies as he picks up the diaper bag. "I'm gonna change him and then I'm headin' out." Logan leans over, kisses Veronica's cheek and whispers in her ear. "Any other requests for tonight?"

She giggles as his breath tickles her ear. "Ice cream."

Logan sucks her earlobe.

"Whipped cream."

Logan sucks down her neck as Veronica stretches her neck to encourage him.

"Chocolate syrup."

"Mmm. That's gonna be yummy when I lick it off your body." Logan purrs.

"Okay, you have to go or I'll never get out of here." Veronica moans and nudges Logan away from her neck.

He holds Will out, in front of Veronica's face. "Kiss Mommy goodbye, Will."

Veronica grabs her baby and peppers kisses all over his face and head. "I love you, Sweat Pea. You and Daddy better not get into too much trouble, home all by yourselves. I'll be home soon."

Logan bends to kiss her lips. "I love you. I'll see you at home."

"I love you too."

Logan collects all of Will's things and carries his son to the outside office sofa to change the squirming infant, yells a 'later' in the general direction of Veronica's office and leaves.

Veronica lingers around the office for additional fifteen minutes before she scurries out the door. "Later, Weevil. I have some errands to run."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica walks in the kitchen, shutting the garage door behind her, looking around the house for her husband and her child.

The house is silent.

"Logan?" She yells.

"In here." He shouts from the office as Backup runs to her from Logan's side.

She bends and gives Backup a kiss on his nose and scratches behind his ears. "You're slackin', Backup. I was already in the house when you noticed I was home." The pitbull nudges her hand with his head. "You were sleeping, weren't you? That's what I thought." She kisses him again and goes to their home office.

"Hi." Logan smirks at her from behind his desk. "You're dad should be here in about a half hour."

"I know. Is Will sleeping?" She leans against the doorframe of the office.

"Yep. I gave him a bath and bottle at five-fifteen, clean diaper then I put him in those cute little dog pajamas with the paw prints on the bottom of the feet."

Veronica smiles, picturing one of her favorite outfits on her son.

"I packed him an overnight bag too." He points his chin toward the bag on the kitchen table.

"A few extra outfits?"

"Yep."

"Formula? Bottles?"

"Yeah and I think we really need to buy your dad a car seat to keep in their car. Getting that thing out of the Benz and putting it back in tomorrow is gonna be a bitch."

Veronica nods. "Okay. We should probably buy them a Pack n' Play crib playpen thingy too so they have a bed for Will at their house all the time."

"Good point." Logan gets up from his seat and strides across the office, kissing his wife gently on the lips. "Since you're home, I need to run out real quick."

She furrows her brow in question. "I thought you were stopping at the drug store when you left the office."

He mockingly gasps. "I can't buy prophylactics with my son present."

Veronica laughs and rolls her eyes. "Well, you better go get your goodies 'cause my dad is going to get here soon."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Bobcat." He touches his index finger to the tip of her nose and runs out the door.

As soon as Logan's car leaves the driveway, she runs to her car and gathers the bags full of her purchases and rushes upstairs to set up.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Keith knocks on the front door of the Echolls' house and walks in. "Hey, Honey, Grandpa's here."

"We'll be right down." Veronica yells from upstairs as Backup darts down the steps to greet his old master.

Keith meanders into the kitchen and waits for his daughter and grandson as Backup says hello with a sloppy kiss on Keith's hand and a rub along his shin. "Hey, Buddy, I've missed you."

Veronica bounces down the steps with her son in her arms and a big duffle bag on her back. She's in her bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Hi Dad." She hands Will to her father and presses a kiss to Will's forehead then Keith's cheek. "Here's the Pack 'n Play crib that he can sleep in. That bag over there…" She points to the bag Logan packed earlier. "…is formula, bottles, extra clothes and diapers. Will just got a bath and he's in pajamas. He'll probably want a bottle in another hour or so. The baby carrier snaps right into the car seat base, so you don't have to take him out of the carrier until you get in the house."

"Okay. Sounds good. I think Alicia and I can figure it out."

"Do you need help carrying this stuff outside?"

"No, I can get it." He snaps Will in his baby carrier and throws the duffle bag over his shoulder and picking up the smaller bag on his way to the front door.

"Thanks Dad. We really appreciate this. We'll be over tomorrow morning to pick him up." She leans over and kisses Will's cheek then Keith's cheek. "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow." Keith lumbers through the door and Veronica bolts up the steps, shaking off the towel on her head as she goes.

/tbc


	57. Chapter 57

**Title:** Could This Be Happening? Part 57 of 57

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and a whole lot of sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe

**Word Count:** 11,287 this Part and 230,553 total

**Spoilers:** Begins with 3.05 and goes through S3.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT. I also do not earn a profit from any one of the many brand names named in my story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** Sorry for the delay, blame FF dot net not me.

**A/N3:** See a photos of Veronica's attire at my livejournal account (h t t p : / / christykq dot livejournal dot com and that's a Q not a G.)

**Part 57: The Last Part**

**VMVMVMVMVM**

**After Season Three**

**24 days postpartum**

"Hi Honey, I'm home." Logan bellows from the kitchen, quickly throwing three tubs of ice cream into the freezer and grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet.

"I'm up here." She responds from the bedroom and takes a deep breath, carefully adjusting her outfit to accentuate her best qualities.

Logan bounds up the steps with two white, plastic shopping bags, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands with a smile on his face and a rock-hard erection in his pants.

He sprints to the master bedroom and stops at the door. Tons of lit candles cover every flat surface in the room, Shelby Lynn is belting out a ballad from the iPod dock on the dresser and Veronica is lying in the middle of their king-sized bed in a black lace demi bra embroidered with pink flowers with a matching pair of barely-there panties and high heels and Logan just about cums in his jeans. He smiles, drops the bags from his hands, places the wine and wine glasses on the dresser and slowly walks to the edge of the bed. "Snookums, is Will with your dad?"

"Yes." She coos.

Logan swallows and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans then crawls seductively up the bed, kissing Veronica's bare flesh as he hovers over her body. His fingertips follow the trail left by his lips, tenderly touching her almost-flat stomach and perky breasts, her firm, inviting neck and plump lips, across her jawline and finally landing on her earlobe. "Nice jewelry." He exhales against her ear.

Veronica swallows loudly and wiggles under his touch.

"Sugarpuss…" He whispers against her neck. "…I don't know how long I can last this first time. Can we please… um… ah, just get right to it before I fuckin' explode all over myself?"

Veronica giggles. "Okay, but be gentle."

"Gentle, got it." His mouth devours hers in a heated, passionate kiss as his right hand tangles through her hair. "Hold on one second." He whispers against her lips and hops up from his spot, grabbing the shopping bags near the door. He rushes back to the bed and dumps the contents of the bags onto the bed coverings.

Four boxes of condoms, a jar of maraschino cherries, a large bottle of KY lubricant, a box of spermicide suppositories, chocolate sauce, two tabloids, a bottle of massaging oil, a cigarette lighter, a tube of spermicide cream, a can of whipped cream, a pack of gum and tub of baby wipes spill onto the bed.

Veronica laughs. "Sweetie, all you need are some fireworks and a paperclip and you could build a rocket ship."

"Hush, we're being prepared." He says as he pushes the contents around searching for the spermicide cream, frantically. "A-ha!" He grabs the cream, rips a condom out of the box and loosens his jeans.

Logan catapults himself onto the bed, bouncing perfectly into place next to his wife. He stares deep into her eyes and touches her cheek lightly. "Bobcat, I want you to stop me if you're uncomfortable or if anything hurts, okay?"

She smiles and nods.

He pushes her hair back from her cheek and rests his hand on the side of her face. "I love you."

Veronica smiles, places her hand over his and leans toward her husband with a quick kiss. "I love you, too." She kisses him more deeply and Logan rolls her onto her back.

His hand slides down her body and his fingers skate over the strings of her black lace thong and down her thigh at the same time her fingers push his jeans and boxers over his hips.

He rolls onto his side and squirts spermicide on his index and middle fingers as Veronica takes the condom from his hand, tearing it from it's package and unrolls the rubber unto Logan's penis, making him gasp from her touch. "Oh fuck."

He inserts his fingers into her surprisingly tight canal, slathering the spermicide deep in her core, making Veronica moan from his ministrations. Her head dips back against the mattress and her eyes flutter closed as her legs relax and fall open.

Logan kisses her neck, sucking the skin lightly as he adjusts his position over her body and maneuvers his hard-on to her opening.

Her fingers guide his cock to her vagina and she slides the thin strap of her thong to the side as he slowly pushes into her body.

"Uhhhhhh." She exhales softly as Logan slowly buries his entire erection into her canal and pauses, searching her face for discomfort.

"You okay?" He whispers quietly.

She smiles and opens her eyes. "Welcome home, Honey."

He laughs. "It's good to be home." Logan pushes in further. "I'm gonna start to go faster, okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Be ready 'cause it's only going to take, like, a second and I'm gonna cum."

"Pull out…" Veronica bites her lower lip. "…when you cum… please."

Logan bends and pecks her lips. "Okay. Ready?"

She pulls his head down and covers his mouth, shoving her tongue over his lips as Logan pulls out slowly then quickly speeds up his rhythm, in and out, in and out.

"Ahhhhhhhh." He abruptly yanks his cock from her body after four thrusts and strains to hold his body above her. His eyes clench shut and his muscles twitch under his skin, his nerves explode and semen gushes into the tip of the condom.

Logan unlocks his elbows and unceremoniously falls onto Veronica as he tries to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. "Jesus." He mutters against her chest.

Her hands caress his back and neck softly as her diamond bracelet tickles his skin and he comes down from his concentrated orgasm.

"Sorry, about that." Logan mutters and listens to Veronica's heart as his eyes refocus and he has a perfect, close-up view of Veronica's bra and accentuated cleavage. "Mmm. I like this outfit." He slips his index finger under the embroidered flowers to peek under the lace. "Can I request this for a future appearance?"

"Isn't it cute? I'm not going to tell you how much I paid for these little pieces of lace."

He dips his fingers into his wife's demi bra and pops her breast out of the top of the cup, shifting his body over her form and sucks her delicate skin deep into his mouth. "Worth every fuckin' cent." His left hand trails down her thigh, lifting her knee as he plants hot, open-mouth kisses down her exposed stomach.

Veronica's leg tucks close to his hip and curls around Logan's thigh, grazing the tip of her three-inch heel down his leg gently.

His fingers continue to her ankle. "Heels are a nice touch." He whispers against her stomach, right above the flimsy material of her thong.

"I thought you might like those." She coos as her hands twist in his hair.

"Oh, I like." Logan mumbles, kissing the length of her leg, extending it in his hand as he stands. He looks deep into Veronica's eyes. "I'll be right back. I have to get rid of this condom."

"You're wearing too many clothes." The tiny blond smiles as she places her heeled foot on the bed and Logan runs to the bathroom.

"I can take care of that problem." Logan says as he returns and sets the trashcan next to the bed, locking eyes with Veronica.

She giggles when he does his best impression of a stripper, wiggling his ass and dramatically removing his clothing, throwing his boxers at her head.

He lifts her foot off the bed, kissing her ankle as his eyes roll down her elevated limb and settles on the triangle of lace attempting to cover Veronica's strip of pubic hair and he licks his lips. "Mmm."

He tips her shoe off her foot and it tumbles to the floor as Logan tickles the bottom of Veronica's foot, making her giggle and wiggle under his touch. He sets her foot on the bed and moves to the other foot, removing her shoe and tossing it over his shoulder.

He lightly runs his fingers up and down her calf, feeling the heat of her skin. "God, Ronnie, you are so sexy." He licks her raised leg, caressing her skin with his hands and gently pulls her tiny figure to the edge of the bed.

He turns his attention from her leg to her almost-nonexistent thong panties, grazing his fingertips over the lace as Veronica thrusts her hips into his hand and moans. His fingers slip under the strings of the thong and he slides it off her body, holding the teeny piece of lace and two strings up in the air for further examination then tosses it over his shoulder. "We won't be needing that little thing anymore." Logan smiles.

Logan sifts through the contents on the bed with one hand as his other hand begins rubbing circles against his wife's clitoris. He places the spermicide cream, the KY lube, a condom and the can of whipped cream in between Veronica's legs then kneels at the end of the bed, between her limbs.

Logan looks down on her extended body and locks eyes with the love of his life.

She smiles and he smirks mischievously with a naughty gleam in his eye then shakes the can of whipped cream vigorously.

Her eyes widen. "What are you going to do?"

Logan winks and sprays a ruffle of whipped cream in the shape of a heart around the small stripe of trimmed pubic hair.

Veronica giggles as Logan glances seductively at her face, through his eyelashes, and consumes the whipped topping, licking the cream off her skin and scoops it into his mouth with his tongue. Swallowing the white fluff, he lecherously licks his lips clean and begins to lap at her folds.

She moans and thrusts her pelvis toward his ministrations. "Oooooh. That feels good."

His tongue plunges into her core and circles the inner walls.

Veronica grabs at his head and pushes it in toward her canal. "Oh God. Don't stop, Logan. Don't fuckin' stop." She moans, pushing her head back into the mattress and tangles her fingers in his hair.

He sucks and licks her opening, nudging her clit with his nose. He can smell her arousal and his dick hardens and jumps at the sound of Veronica's moan.

Logan backs away from her folds and rapidly rolls a condom onto his engorged penis and slops additional lubricant on the outside of the latex.

"Ahhh." Veronica whines. "Hey… don't stop."

Logan laughs. "Babe, I only have two hands."

"You were the one bragging about making a townie moan without using your hands, in high school, Dear."

He spreads spermicide on his index and middle fingers again and inserts them into her core, pushing the cream deep.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, fuck!" She exhales and pushes into his hand as her fingers pinch and twist her nipples and knead her breasts.

Veronica's very expensive bra's elastic pushes against her mounds and forces her tits to stand upright, in an almost painful position. Surprisingly, the extreme support makes her nipples more sensitive and jolts of energy shoot through her body. "Oh God."

Logan swiftly stands and removes his fingers, replacing them with his hard cock as he raises her hips off the bed. He pauses at her opening, watching her play with her breasts and he pushes into her core, hitting her cervix. "Oh God."

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Veronica cries with passion as Logan pulls out and pushes in, hitting her cervix again.

His movements speed up and regulate as Veronica continues to play, pulling and twisting, massaging and pinching her breasts and nipples, intensifying the pleasure Logan is giving her.

"Oh my God!" She screams as Logan can feel her inner muscles tighten around his erection and he quickens his pace.

Veronica continues her assault on her breasts as Logan slams into her tight canal and she explodes. "OH! GOD! LOGAN! Oh My God! Logan!" She screams as the waves of ecstasy roll through her body.

Logan pushes in two more times, burying his cock and he cums, jerking his penis from her body. "Oh fuck! Holy fuck! Ohhhh! My! Goooooood!" He grunts as every muscle and nerve tightens and squeezes white, man milk into the condom.

He falls onto the bed next to Veronica and pants, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Christ, Bobcat, that was fuckin' intense."

Veronica smiles and cuddles into his side.

"Oh, wait, Sugarpuss, let me get rid of this thing." He peels off the used condom and tosses it in the nearby trashcan then settles down on the mattress next to his wife, pulling her close to his sweaty body.

Their bodies cool off and their breathing slows to a normal level as they enjoy lying in each other's arms for a few moments, listening to Shelby Lynn sing her heart out.

"Ronnie, are you okay about your mom?" Logan says so softly Veronica almost doesn't hear him, as his fingers tickle her back and upper arm gently. "I know she hasn't been in your life for a few years, but it's still your mom."

Veronica traces her fingertips on Logan's chest lightly as she speaks. "I don't know what I feel right now." She pauses. "My mom died, alone in a rent-by-the-hour motel in the desert and I'm supposed to mourn? She betrayed me when I needed her most, when I had nothing in my life except for my father and she left." Veronica takes a deep breath and continues as Logan's fingers caress her bare skin and he listens to his wife vent. "Then she comes back into our lives and she steals a check from my father and leaves again. How can I feel anything for that women except disdain?"

"It's hard to put it into perspective right now, Honey, but I think you need to grieve. It's not healthy to bottle all that hurt up inside." Logan kisses the top of her head. "I'm here for you to lean on if you need anything."

Veronica looks up into Logan's eyes from her place in the nook of his arm. "I know. Thank you." She says softly and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips and settles close to his body again.

The Echolls lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, deep in thought. Logan feels Veronica's eyelashes flutter against his chest. "Babe, I have a present for you." Logan whispers as he looks at the love of his life in his arms. He notices her bra still pressing on her breasts and he releases the back bra clasp, nimbly with one hand.

Veronica wiggles out of the demi bra and throws it to the floor. "What kind of present?"

Logan kisses the top of her head and stretches his arm under the bed. The distance is too great and he has to roll on to his stomach, releasing Veronica from his arms as he digs under the king-sized bed.

He slowly pulls two white, shirt boxes out from under the bed then reaches under a second time, retrieving a smaller square box. He awkwardly pulls the boxes to the mattress surface, using back and stomach muscles usually reserved for surfing and hands the small tower of boxes to the tiny blonde.

Veronica grins and her demeanor brightens. "I love presents." She turns on her side and sits, placing the gifts in between their lounging bodies, opening the smallest box slowly. "No card?"

"Nope, no explanation needed." Logan says as he gets himself comfortable and leans his head on his palm, ready to watch the gift opening.

"Why does that scare me?" Veronica flips the top of the first, nondescript box open and pushes the tissue paper aside. Her face grows into an enormous smile as she pulls a stuffed teddy bear out of the box. He has a t-shirt on and it reads 'I wuv you beary much.'

"Was this won with your superior ring tossing ability?" She smirks and pecks Logan on the lips.

"Ah, no." He laughs. "I couldn't get that lucky, Babe. I had the shirt made for the bear I saw at the store. He's cute, isn't he?"

She kisses his lips again with more dedication. "Uh huh, he's cute, but you're cuter. Thank you. I love it and I wuv you too."

He chuckles and watches Veronica open the second gift.

She pulls the ribbon bow open and lifts the lid of the box, revealing pink flowery tissue paper that smells like perfume. She lifts an eyebrow in question and moves the smelly tissue aside, pulling out a beautiful light blue, silk and black lace babydoll chemise.

"Oh my, this is absolutely beautiful, Honey." She holds up the gift by the delicate silk straps. "Wow. This is so nice, I don't think I should wear it in bed, Babe."

"Oh no, you're wearing it and I can…" He gestures with two fingers, carefully lifting the material. "…peek under here and fuck you senseless."

Veronica quirks an eyebrow and chuckles. "Is that so?" She laughs and stuffs the chemise in the box, progressing on to the next gift.

Quickly, she opens the box and pushes the flowery, scented tissue paper to the side and lifts an off-white silk chemise out of the box.

This silky chemise has a sheer bodice and delicate lace cut-outs down the front, which will tease Logan with a glimpse of bare skin.

"Babe, this is beautiful too." She bends over to kiss him deeply and whispers against his lips.

"Veronica, you are so amazing." He rests his forehead to hers and speaks softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You're intelligent and beautiful and strong." Logan wolf whistles lightly. "Damn, you are so incredibly hot and I have the pleasure to be married to you and raise our child with you and you, Sugarpuss, are so fuckin' sexy that I can't keep my hands off you." Logan kisses Veronica solidly as his hand slides from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her naked form closer to his body. "I love you Veronica Echolls."

"I love you too, Logan Echolls." She pushes him onto his back with the force of their kiss and lies on top of his warm, toned body.

Logan pushes boxes and supplies out of their way with his arm as their mouths connect and their tongues wrestle.

Veronica's legs fall to the outside of Logan's limbs and she sits up, pressing her wet folds into his erection and she rotates her hips, grinding her groin into his body as his hands knead her breasts and the jar of cherries and the whipped cream roll toward their bodies.

"Mmm, it must be a sign." She giggles as she shakes the whipped cream vigorously and writes 'Ronnie's' on his chest and tosses the can off the bed and opens the cherries. She holds a cherry over Logan's mouth and he bites it off it's stem as he plays with her boobs.

"You're fulfilling one of my fantasies, Sugarpuss."

"What do you mean?" She questions.

He rolls her nipples in his fingers. "You're wearing the jewelry I gave you after Will was born…" Logan wiggles his eyebrows at his wife. "…and nothing else."

Veronica laughs, holding a cherry by it's stem and drags it seductively up her stomach and in between her breasts as she locks eyes with her husband and holds the cherry over her head, extending her neck upward, displaying her necklace beautifully, dangling the fruit above her lips and sexily slurps it into her mouth.

Logan's dick jumps at the sight of luscious tongue dancing around the fruit and her cock-sucking lips slowly eating the cherry and, as an added bonus, her tits jiggle nicely as she moves. "Are you trying to kill me, Darlin'?"

She giggles and pushes down on his erection slightly. "No, I'm just giving you a sneak peek." Veronica smirks a devilish grin and offers her husband one more cherry.

He accepts and grinds his hard-on up against her folds as he eats the small, red fruit. "Oh, I've had the pleasure of being the recipient of your naughty mouth, Sweetie, remember?"

Veronica puts three cherries in the whipped cream on Logan's chest and closes the jar. She searches for the chocolate syrup then squeezes dark, brown sauce on top of the cherries and whipped cream. "Yummy. A Logan sundae." She throws the chocolate syrup to the side and bends to lick his chest, sliding her body down his form and lies with his throbbing erection at her stomach.

She manages to get chocolate syrup and whipped cream all over her upper body as she sucks and licks Logan's strong chest and tight stomach clean and Logan is ready to lick it off of her firm tits.

Logan sits up and pulls Veronica up to straddle his erection with her legs on either side of his and her boobs at his eye level. Her whipped cream and chocolate covered breasts shake in his face and he almost bends Veronica in two when his mouth sucks her body clean.

"Where are the condoms?" He pants.

"Right here." She hands her husband a foil square and moves to the side while Logan unrolls the latex on to his penis.

Once the condom is in place, Logan grabs Veronica by her hips and sets her opening near the tip of his erection. They lock eyes and she slowly slides down on to his shaft, pressing him all the way into her body. "Oh God." She breathes and begins bobbing up and down.

His hands play with her nipples, twisting and rolling them in his fingertips as she arches her back and lifts her arms over her head, accentuating her breasts further.

"Oh fuck, Ronnie, you make me so fuckin' hard."

She moans and twists her hips slightly, forcing Logan's dick to poke her in all the right spots.

Logan's hand drops down between their bodies and he gently caresses her clitoris with his fingertips as Veronica massages her breasts and teases her nipples. They find a natural rhythm and perform it for many, long moments, letting their bodies respond to the sensual connection and repetitive movements.

Their breathing is short gasps and their skin is sweaty as they move together as one.

"You close, Babe?" Logan asks, thrusting up into his wife.

"Yeah, you?"

"As soon as you let go, I'll go."

"Ready?" She smirks and moves a bit faster, pulling on her nipples and her whole body tightens up and explodes.

Veronica's internal throbbing pushes Logan into his own orgasm and he erupts into the condom and the Echolls ride out their climaxes together.

She slumps against Logan's chest to catch her breath. "Wow. I saw stars on that one, Babe." Veronica whispers, out of breath.

He laughs. "Me too, Bobcat." Logan lies back on the bedspread with Veronica in his arms, relaxing and enjoying the afterglow.

"I have to get rid of this condom." Logan sits up, removes the used rubber and drops it in the trashcan at the side of the bed. "Ronnie, I have to tell you, I loved not having to worry about birth control when you were pregnant. Condoms fuckin' suck…" He holds his hand up in defense before Veronica can say anything. "…but I know I have super sperm so I have to use 'em even if you're on the pill." He returns to his spot next to his wife and cuddles her body under his arm, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, if we have a couple of kids, you can get the big V and then we don't have to worry about birth control." Veronica says in a soft, sweet voice with her eyes closed.

Logan shutters at the implication of a vasectomy and pulls Veronica in tighter to his body. "Can I make it into my fuckin' twenties before you send me to get my nuts lopped off?" He asks with a bite to his voice.

If Veronica's eyes were open, she would've rolled them at Logan. "Sweetie, you're being dramatic."

"Uh." Logan huffs and closes his eyes, resting in his wife's arms.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

Veronica's body jumps against Logan's chest when Backup barks in the couple's direction, standing next to the bed. "Hmm." She wipes her eyes and blinks the sleep away.

"Backup, quiet." Logan yells and the pitbull moans and lies down at the top of the steps.

"What time is it?" Veronica stretches her limbs and gives Logan a wonderful view of her bare body, dressed with only diamond and platinum jewelry.

Logan watches his wife's body twist and extend and he swallows. "Sugarpuss, you're body is almost back to it's pre-pregnancy shape already." He shifts to lie on his side and rests his hand on her flat stomach. "It's been twenty-four days, Honey. You don't even look like you had a baby."

"I'm finally feeling like my ole self now." She whispers and tucks her body close to Logan's. "And I'm very hungry."

He caresses her cheek with his thumb and walks his fingers to her ear, touching her diamond and platinum earring. "You have no idea how sexy it is for you to be in only jewelry, Bobcat." Logan kisses her jaw and touches her earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh no. No, I'm hungry. Feed me than fuck me." Veronica pushes Logan's chest with her hand.

He flops back on the bed. "You're no fun."

"Do you want to take a shower?" Veronica chirps.

Logan turns his head to look at Veronica. "Yeah." He wiggles his eyebrows. "You?"

She smiles innocently. "Yeah."

"Why don't we use the spermicide suppositories?" Logan suggests softly.

"I don't like the sound of that." Veronica wrinkles her nose.

"Where's the box, read what the box says."

Veronica looks around on the bed for the suppositories and laughs out loud.

"What's so funny?" Logan asks.

She holds her leg up for Logan to see the box of suppositories stuck to her calf. "Found 'em."

"You were laying on the box and didn't know it, Sweetie?" He laughs. "Are the condoms stuck to you butt too?"

"No, but the lube is under my back." She rolls and digs the small bottle of lubricant out from under her body, looks at the item and tosses it to the foot of the bed.

Veronica peels the box of suppositories off her leg and reads the instructions.

"So you just shove this thing up inside and then we wait for like fifteen minutes before it can dissolve." Veronica takes a suppository from the box and holds it in her index finger and thumb for Logan to see. "Have at it big boy."

"Oh I get the honors? Wow, I'm touched."

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just hop to it or we'll never get to eat."

"Well, let's call Tripoli and order for delivery in, like, forty-five minutes, okay?" Logan suggests as he slides his fingers into her canal and pushes the suppository deep into her vagina.

"Mmm." She moves her hips up and down as a response to Logan's lingering, playful fingers.

Logan rests his head on his raised palm and watches his wife move under his touch while his cock hardens each time Veronica moans.

He licks his lips and swallows as Veronica writhes with her eyes closed and her left arm extended over her head and her right hand massaging her breast. "Babe, you want to go in the shower or stay right here?" Logan whispers and touches her swollen clit with his thumb.

"Both." She smiles, opening her eyes slightly.

"Aren't you greedy." He chuckles and puts pressure on her clitoris.

"Oh yeah." She pulls on her left nipple as Logan bends to suck her right nub and bring her over the edge.

His mouth sucks her skin in deeply as his fingers curl inside her body. "Oh God. I'm gonna cum." She says as she pushes her head back into the pillow and Logan bites her nub.

He quickens the pace of his fingers and she cums. "Oh. My. God! Oh God, Logan! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! GOD!"

Logan continues to suck her raised nipple as Veronica comes down from her orgasm.

"Oh my."

"You okay?" Logan asks as he kisses her neck and removes his fingers from her core. "That was quick."

She smiles and nods. "I really need a shower now. For real, Babe."

"Let's order before we shower. I'm getting hungry too."

"I want lasagna and linguini with red clam sauce..." Veronica climbs out of bed. "...and don't forget to order tiramisu too."

"Jesus, Ronnie, are packing on the pounds for football season?" Logan scoffs as Backup dances next to the bed.

"Ha ha! No, I'm just working up quite an appetite, that's all." She says over her shoulder as she makes her way to the bathroom to shower.

"I'm gonna let Backup out and order the food. I'll be in to join you in, like, ten minutes, okay?" Logan yells into the bathroom as he puts on a clean pair of boxer shorts.

"I'll be waiting." Veronica sings and Logan hurries downstairs.

Logan lets Backup out in the back yard and orders food from Tripoli to be delivered in one hour. He lets Backup in and he and the pitbull return to the master bedroom.

He kicks off his boxer shorts as he walks into the bedroom and continues into the expansive, steam-filled, marble bathroom.

Veronica is holding her head back in the stream of very hot water, rinsing her hair free of shampoo and condition when Logan steps around the wall of the walk-in shower. The sight of her lean figure with soapy water glistening off her curves makes his breath catch in his throat and his dick hard as a rock. "Oh, fuck."

The sound of Logan's voice breaks Veronica from her thoughts and she opens her eyes and smiles at her husband. "Hi, Handsome."

"Hey, Beautiful." He smirks. "You have a condom?"

"Nope, you wanna get one?"

"No, but I will." He snarks and retrieves a rubber from a box, on the bed, and quickly returns to the shower.

This time, when Logan steps around the wall, Veronica's back is to him and his eyes watch a river of water run down the small of her back and disappear in the crack of her ass. _Mmm. Look at her perfect fuckin' ass. Oh God, she is going to fuckin' kill me. _He exhales._ But, what a way to go._

He breathes deep and walks toward the small blonde, enveloping her body in his arms and kissing her neck and shoulder as the water rains over his body. "How do you feel, Bobcat?" Logan peppers her skin with kisses.

"I'm okay, so far. That nap did me good. You?" She stretches her neck to encourage her husband's assault.

"Me? I'm fine. Endurance is my middle name, remember? I didn't just have a baby." His hands grasp her boobs gently, palming her body and her nipples pop to attention. "You will tell me or stop me whenever you're uncomfortable, right, Babe?"

"Uh huh." She grinds her butt back into his erection. "And endurance was your code word not your middle name, Jackass."

He ignores her comment. "You want to do it from behind, Sweetie?" He asks softly in her ear as she arches into his body.

"Mmm. Okay." She coos as she presses her ass into his erection and feels his hard-on rub her body and she moans.

"Oh fuck, Babe, if you keep moaning like that I'm not even going to be able to get inside you fast enough before I cum." He rests his hands on her hips and closes his eyes for a moment before slipping the condom on and thrusting into Veronica.

She is bent over, arching her back and pushing her butt in the air, supporting her upper body with one arm on her knee and looking over her shoulder when Logan thrusts into her hole. She gasps from his quick actions and holds her breath for a split second before adjusting her body to accommodate his large penis buried profoundly in her core. "Oh God." She exhales slowly.

Logan pulls out and slams deep into her canal, hitting her cervix. "Oh God." She gyrates her hips as Logan bangs into her, hitting her cervix with force. "Umpf." She grunts.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He breathes and pushes in again, more gently.

Veronica rests her hands on the cold marble tile and arches into Logan's body as he bends and grabs her breasts, kneading them roughly.

She elevates her hands up the wall and stretches her upper body, adding to the pleasure created by Logan's hands.

He rolls her nipples in his fingertips and she almost cums. "Again." She moans and he squeezes the raised pink flesh.

"I'm close." She moans and he twists her nipples and repeatedly pounds into her core, hitting her cervix every fuckin' time and she's ready to explode.

"Again." She grunts and he pulls her aroused nubs as her hand slides between her legs and rubs her over-sensitive clit with her fingertips.

Her interior muscles constrict around Logan's penis as every nerve in Veronica's body bursts with energy, concentrated at her center.

Logan pushes into his wife three more times and he cums, filling the tip of the condom as his muscles tense and shake with pressure and his brain clouds from his release. He slumps onto Veronica's back, breathing heavy. "Oh, fuck, Veronica. Oh, fuck."

Veronica presses her hands against the cool wall and breathes deep, coming down from her climax and tries to stabilize her wobbly knees with Logan's added weight on her body.

"Babe, I can't hold you up." Veronica whines and shifts her body out from under Logan's torso, pressing her skin against the chilled tile wall and his limp dick pops from her canal.

He leans against the cool marble wall adjacent to this wife. "Sorry, Bobcat." Logan turns and slides his back down the wall of the shower and sits on the tile floor with his knees up, resting his head on his extended arms. "Holy hell, Ronnie." Logan exhales.

She laughs as she turns and slips down the wall, joining Logan on the floor of the shower with her legs stretched out flat in front of her. "Do I need to do CPR and restart you heart?" She smiles and closes her eyes, listening to the water fall around her with her head tipped back against the wall.

"Yeah, Bobcat. You did it to me this time." He whistles for emphasis and tenderly pats her thigh without lifting his head from his arm.

Logan turns his head slightly and looks at Veronica's profile. "You okay, Babe? I got a little carried away. I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate, your body still isn't one-hundred percent yet."

She rolls her head against the wall and smiles at Logan. "It's okay, it felt good, but you need to be gentle from now on. I don't want to rip open any incisions."

He removes the condom from his tired penis and throws it on the tile near the shower entrance.

Logan shifts his weight toward Veronica and kisses her lips softly. "I love you, Veronica. You have no idea what you do to me, Sugarpuss."

She places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him into a slow, passionate kiss and touches her forehead to his, looking into Logan's dark brown eyes. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Babe." She lengthens her lips with a dramatic pucker and gives Logan a chaste kiss. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I know. I don't think I can move my legs." He laughs and pushes her wet hair behind her ear. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and dressed before dinner gets here." He quickly kisses her lips and scrambles to a stand, offering Veronica his hand for assistance.

She takes his hand and he easily lifts her to her feet. He kisses her forehead and turns on a second overhead spigot. "I'll get the food and bring it up to bed, okay?" He flashes his movie-star smile at Veronica as he swiftly washes and rinses his body.

Veronica stands under her own shower faucet and cleans her body. "I am so hungry. I could eat a truckload of linguini."

"That's good because I ordered a truckload of linguini and I expect you to eat it." He laughs.

"Why did you order from Tripoli and not Luigi's?" She questions from under the spray of water.

He gasps dramatically. "Babe, we went there the week of the ultrasound. Now that Will is born, I figured we would celebrate with Tripoli." He dips his face into the hot water. "I was being symbolic, Dear."

"Oh." She grins.

He turns his shower spray off. "You want anything else while I'm downstairs?"

"Nope." She turns her back to Logan and lets the hot water hit her face.

"I'll be back with the food." Logan playfully swats her bare butt as he leaves the shower and towels off tossing the used condom in the garbage. He throws on a pair of cargo shorts and his new D.A.D. shirt and goes downstairs to feed Backup and wait for Tripoli to deliver their dinner.

Veronica enjoys the feeling of the scalding hot water on her skin and lingers in the shower for a few extra minutes before turning off the water and drying off. She wraps a towel around her body and twists a towel around her hair then walks into the bedroom, searching for her new lingerie.

She finds the two open boxes on the far side of the bed, on the floor. _Hmm, off-white or light blue?_ She picks both chemises off the floor and compares the lingerie hanging from her hands. _See-through and sexy or super-soft and expensive?_ She looks from one small piece of silk to the other and back again. _Blue, it will bring out my eyes. _

Veronica drops the off-white chemise into the open box on the floor and slips the light blue and black number on over her damp, bare skin. _Oh my God, this is so soft. He probably spent a fortune on this just to rip it off of me right away._ She pats down non-existent wrinkles and aims the remote at the iPod dock, turning on a random shuffle of songs. _There, that will be good while we eat. Logan can put on Barry White later if he feels the need for some luv makin' music. _She laughs as she clears the bedspread free of Logan's purchases and makes herself comfortable under the covers, paging through the tabloids.

Logan bounds up the steps with two large bags of Tripoli's Italian food in his hands and Backup on his heels.

"Mmm. That smells good." Veronica states as she throws the tabloid onto the bedside table. "Did you know aliens landed on Sunset Blvd?"

"Oh really." Logan empties the bags and places the metal take-out containers on the bed.

"Yeah, the Scientologists are all up in arms." She stands and retrieves two television trays from under the bed. "Apparently the aliens took their leader."

"Nice." He hands his wife a salad and a container of lasagna. "Anyone we know in the rag mags?"

"No, surprisingly slow week for tabloid fodder." She climbs on to the bed and gets comfortable at the small folding tray on her side of the bed.

Logan takes a corkscrew out of his pocket and opens the wine he brought to their room earlier, pouring the cabernet into the wine glasses and hands one glass to Veronica.

"Thank you." She smiles and smells the wine. "Mmm. I haven't had a glass of wine in about ten months, Honey."

He sets the wine bottle on the bedside table and settles behind the small folding table on his side of the bed. "Nice outfit." Logan eyes his wife's silk-covered chest and offers his glass in her direction.

"Thanks. Nice shirt." She glances at his D.A.D. shirt and taps his glass with hers. "Cheers, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Cheers." They both sip their wine and dig into their dinners.

The Echolls eat their dinners in comfortable silence, except for the music quietly filling their room when Logan notices how quickly Veronica has polished off her plate of lasagna and is currently plowing through her order of linguini. He watches with amazement as his wife methodically shovels Italian food into her mouth. _Does she even chew? _

She lifts her head from her dinner and grabs her wine glass when she realizes Logan is watching her eat. She blushes slightly and smiles.

"Snookums, did you even taste your food?" He grins.

Veronica sips her wine and sets the glass on the tray. "Yes, I did taste it and it was fuckin' awesome."

"I have a little bit of news." Logan says shyly, eating a forkful of his dinner.

She raises an eyebrow in question and sips her wine. "Do tell."

"Well…" He swallows and begins his explanation. "…you know how my mom's publicist sent us flowers when you were in the hospital?"

She nods affirmative.

"On the card, she said to call her." His eyes climb to Veronica's as she pauses in her position, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Yeah."

"I called her this morning, as soon as she got in her office." Logan takes a bite of his salad. "She says hi, by the way." He mumbles with a mouth full of greens.

She nods and pulls a piece of garlic bread apart, tossing a hunk of bread into her mouth, listening carefully.

"It seems that a hot young, new director was asking around if I was looking for work." Logan says as he watches Veronica's facial expressions, gauging her reaction. "Apparently, this guy worked as a director's assistant on a few of my mom's films and wanted to know if I wanted to get my foot in the door."

"Acting?" She furrows her brow with confusion. "You're not an actor…"

Logan continues. "That's what I said. Sandra said there's word around Hollywood that I'm writing." He laughs incredulously. "Nothin' gets by the vultures in Hollywood."

"Did you write something that was overly spectacular? Something that would grab a higher-ups attention?" Veronica asks softly.

Logan eats a couple of mouthfuls of his salad, thinking through his class work. "No. Not that I remember."

"Do you think a professor submitted your stuff to someone in the biz without your consent?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe. There aren't too many Echolls out there. I'm sure when the name Echolls is brought up in Hollywood circles, people pay attention."

Veronica's tone changes from inquiring to supportive. "Is this something that you want to pursue?"

"Writing, yes, but I'm certainly not going to be in front of the camera."

"But you have movie-star looks and a killer smile." Veronica mocks.

Logan chuckles at her comment. "You're not so bad yourself, Sugarpuss."

She blows him a kiss. "Are you going to contact this director?"

"I think I should call him and see what he has to offer. No harm in listening, right?" Logan weighs his options.

"Can you trust Sandra? Does she know her stuff?" Veronica asks tenderly, taking hold of his hand.

Logan nods yes. "My mom trusted her completely."

"Don't you need to have an agent or a representative when you work in Hollywood?" Veronica asks innocently, not understanding the workings of the entertainment industry.

"Yeah, Sandra sent me an email with a few low-key, non-Hollywood-type reps from her office that would like to work with me. I need to send her a few pieces of my writing first, before I do anything."

"Well, Babe, this is a great opportunity for you and I think you need to embrace it but proceed with caution. You know, as well as anyone, what Hollywood can do to a person." Veronica speaks softly, caressing the back of Logan's hand with her thumb.

Logan turns to face Veronica and takes both of her hands in his, staring into her eyes. "Ronnie, I'm not going to let anyone talk me into anything without discussing it with you first. We don't need the money, we're both in school and we have a family to worry about now. I'm not going to jump into anything…" He dips his head slightly, intensifying his stare. "…and I mean _anything_, without considering what effect it will have on our family first. Okay?"

She smiles and nods, leaning in for a small kiss, careful not to disrupt her raised tray. "Okay."

Logan kisses Veronica with a slow, soft kiss as his hand caresses her cheek lightly and her fingers tickle the hair on the back of his neck.

She pulls her lips away from his mouth slightly. "We have tiramisu to eat, Honey."

"Then, we can have dessert?" He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles warmly at his tiny wife.

Veronica blushes. "Aren't you tired yet?"

He grins mischievously. "Bobcat, we're only getting started."

"Well, in that case, I need to finish my food so I have energy to fuck your brains out." She chuckles.

"Amen to that." Logan says and they finish their dinners.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM **

Veronica licks her lips with a long swipe of her tongue. "I love tiramisu." She states and places her plate and fork on the counter, next to her leg.

Logan strides to his wife and steps between her legs, which she spreads with his approach. "I love when you lick your lips like that…" He kisses her neck vigorously, whispering into her skin, just below her ear, one hand on her neck and the other on her hip. "…it reminds me of you licking my hard-on, when your lips wrap around the tip and you suck my dick deep into your mouth." She groans as his tongue curls around her ear. "Fuck, that makes me so hard."

Veronica gasps at Logan's words as her fingers tangle in his hair, tugging his mane as she slides her ass to the edge of the kitchen counter and spreads her legs very wide, placing her feet on the edge of the raised table with her toes curled at the edge.

His erection presses against her body with perfect precision and she can feel the tip at her opening.

Sitting on the kitchen counter, Veronica's core is the perfect height for Logan's lengthier body to align precisely when he stands at the counter's edge.

He kisses her mouth with force and tastes the cinnamon as their tongues wrestle for dominance.

"Oh God, Logan." She gasps when his erection pushes at her folds. "Are you going to have your way with me…" She exhales. "…right here on the kitchen counter?" Her head falls back and her eyes roll closed as his lips suck her neck and his fingers raise her light blue chemise away from her groin.

"Fuck, yeah." He kisses and sucks down her chest to the edge of the black lace bodice of her negligee as his fingertips explore under the fabric to her almost-flat stomach.

"Babe, we need a condom." She whimpers quietly.

Before Veronica's words pass over her lips, Logan lifts her tiny frame off the kitchen countertop and races to the steps.

"Ah!" She yelps at Logan's rapid, unexpected movements and he laughs as she clasps her hands behind his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I need you now and the condoms are upstairs." He breathes and sprints up the stairs as Veronica tightens her hold.

Logan reaches their kind-sized bed and unceremoniously throws his wife on the bed. She anticipates this and grips her limbs around his body tighter and they both fall to the mattress with an 'umpf', bouncing on the cushiony pad, twisted together and giggling.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." Logan laughs. "I was supposed to throw you to the bed and make sweet, hot, passionate love to you."

She laughs. "And I outsmarted you, but you can still make sweet, hot, passionate love to me now." Veronica wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing her right foot up and down his thigh. "But I am a delicate flower, you need to be gentle."

Logan kisses and sucks her neck as his hands travel under the thin material of her chemise, pushing it up her body. His hands move up her outer thighs and over her hips, along her stomach to rest on her breasts, palming her mounds gently, bunching the silky nightgown above her boobs.

Her hands tickle his back and lift his shirt off his skin, as her hips begin to grind against his body. "Oh yeah." She moans.

Logan's mouth sucks down her collarbone to the soft flesh of her left breast as his hand massages her right mound and his other hand falls to the warmth between her legs. His fingertips press the sensitive nub of nerves as they pass her clitoris and slip into her canal.

"Ahhhh." She moans and arches into his hand.

Logan's lips dip to her abdomen, kissing soft pecks on her skin as his fingers curl in her vagina, circling the inner walls and touching her most sensitive spots.

"That feels so good." She coos and Logan's fingers dance in her core.

His mouth falls to her warm folds and he laps at her clit, smelling her arousal and his dick throbs with anticipation.

"Babe, you're so wet." He exhales with a hot breath as Veronica grips a clump of sheets in each of her hands and Logan's tongue slowly licks and sucks her swollen clit and sensitive opening.

"Oh, Logan, don't stop. Please." She whines as Logan crawls up her body, planting kisses on her flesh as he ascends, settling his lips on her mouth with a searing hot kiss then drops his head to her chest.

"Why don't you turn around, Bobcat." Logan mutters into the skin of her cleavage. "Sixty-nine. It will be gentle on your body." He slowly rolls onto his back, taking Veronica with him, placing her small frame on his larger body as he lifts her chemise over her head.

Veronica smiles a wide grin with heavy eyes. "I like sixty-nine." Her hands push his D.A.D. shirt up his torso and over his head.

He chuckles at his wife. "I know you do, Snookums."

Veronica's fingers creep to the waistband of his silk boxer shorts and she slides the material down his body. Logan elevates his hips to aid with her mission and kicks off his underwear.

His fingers push her shoulders, lightly, directing his wife to rotate into position.

"We haven't done sixty-nine in a long time." Veronica whispers as she turns her body, hovering her crotch over Logan's face, her legs spread wide, leaning her weight on her knees on either side of his head and positioning her face over his erection.

Performing simultaneous oral sex with a difference in height, like Veronica and Logan's, makes their positions slightly uncomfortable but they compensate and sixty-nine has become one of the Echolls' favorite positions.

Logan adjusts his place under Veronica's body and begins licking her folds. Veronica moans as Logan's tongue flicks her lips and clitoris.

She holds the base of his erection with her hand and slurps the tip past her lips. Her tongue plays and dances with the sensitive skin of his penis' head as she moans and sucks his shaft deep into her mouth.

His fingers separate her skin and he sucks on her receptive clitoris, adopting the same rhythm of his wife's movements.

Veronica bobs up and down on his hard-on, sucking him into her throat, hollowing out her cheeks.

He moans as his tongue pokes at her core, licking her sensitive inner walls.

Her right hand walks around his leg and she massages his balls as she moans encouragement, pushing down her pelvis into his ministrations.

Logan grunts a thankful groan from the back of his throat and nudges her clit with the end of his nose and shoves his thumb into her canal, arching his lower body into her mouth.

She licks his shaft from the base to the tip with a long, slow lap of her tongue as Logan matches her motion, licking her folds from the beginning of her crease to her vagina. They moan together and speed up their pace.

Veronica sucks his hard-on far into her mouth, grazing her teeth against the tip and pushing down onto his penis again, quickly repeating this process over and over.

He sucks her clitoris, biting the nub softly and twists his tongue deep into her hole, caressing her inner walls with vigor, replicating this procedure again and again.

"Oh God, Logan!" She moans and continues sucking her husband's penis with a rapid rhythm.

"I'm gonna cum, Ronnie!" He groans and gets back to his quick pace of licking and sucking his wife's clitoris.

"Oh! My! God! Oh God! Oh God! Logan! Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck! Logan!" Veronica screams as she pushes her hips down, into Logan's face and cums as a wave of energy ripples through her body and explodes at her center. Logan licks her folds softly, consuming all of her juices and brings Veronica down from her orgasm. "Oh God."

She takes a deep breath and resumes sucking Logan's erection in a swift tempo as he grips her thighs and presses his head into the mattress. "Oh yeah! Babe! Yes!"

Veronica speeds up pace and deep throats his shaft, leaving her husband breathless.

"Jesus! I'm gonna cum, Babe! Right now! Ronnie! I'm gon-…" Logan moans, clutching her thighs with a tight grip and he cums, tensing every muscle in his body as semen squirts from his dick into Veronica's mouth, past her tongue and down her throat.

"Holy shit!" Logan exhales and throws his arm over his eyes, settling into their fluffy mattress and come down from his powerful orgasm. "Fuck!"

Veronica wipes her mouth on their expensive sheets, shifts her weight to the side and relaxes against Logan's stretched leg, slowly caressing the length of his limb with her fingertips.

Logan swats Veronica's ass with his hand. "Bobcat, that was fuckin' incredible."

She giggles and closes her eyes, nuzzling into his lower body.

"Ronnie, come up here, Babe. I want to cuddle you in my arms." Logan says quietly.

"Can't move. You come down here." Veronica mumbles.

He groans but repositions himself at the other end of the bed and pulls his wife into his body, wrapping his strong arms around her petite body. "I love you, Veronica." Logan whispers and kisses his wife's hair, closing his eyes.

She burrows into her husband's body and kisses his bare chest. "I love you too, Logan." She pauses. "I miss Will so much."

"I do too. Isn't it crazy how much we love that little boy already and he's only been in our lives for a short amount of time."

"Uh huh." Veronica agrees and closes her eyes, listening to Logan's breath stabilize as she falls asleep.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

The sun comes through the master bedroom window, shining across the Echolls' king-sized bed, warming Veronica's naked back as Logan's eyes slowly flutter open.

He watches his beautiful wife nuzzle into his chest with a messy mop of bed head and sleep-crusted eyes as he feels her breath blow against his torso. _God, I am the luckiest man on this fuckin' planet._ He gently pushes her hair off her face with his fingertips and kisses her forehead softly.

"Mmm." She moans and cuddles closer to Logan's bare chest, making his morning wood jump.

"How do you feel this morning, Dear, after having hours of naughty naked time last night?" He chuckles and runs his fingers through her hair.

Veronica's eyes finally open slowly, adjusting to the bright Southern California sunshine bursting into their room. "I'm a little sore. You?"

"I'm good." He kisses her mouth gently. "Real good." He gives her a naughty smile. "I'm ready for more." Logan pushes his erection against her body.

She laughs. "Jesus, how can you have any energy left to get that thing up?"

"He has a mind of his own, but it doesn't hurt that you're so fuckin' beautiful and naked and cuddled in my arms right now." Logan kisses her lips softly.

"I am seriously going to have trouble walking today, Babe." Veronica peppers Logan's chest with chaste kisses as her fingers trace the outline of his sculpted upper body muscles as his hands caress her back.

"I'll be gentle, I swear." He says in a low, sultry bedroom voice that makes Veronica's body tingle in all the right places.

Logan looks down at his wife's face as Veronica looks up and their eyes lock. "I love you." She whispers as he dips his head to kiss her mouth with a slow, passionate, involved kiss.

Logan rolls Veronica's figure up and over his body, crossing their expansive king-sized bed and ends up lying on top of his wife's tiny form, breathless. He pushes the hair off her forehead tenderly. "You are so fuckin' gorgeous and I love you, Veronica, with all of my heart."

She smiles and stretches her neck, capturing her husband's lips in a heated kiss.

His lips travel over her jawline and down her neck, sucking her pulse point as his left hand massages her breast softly and her legs wrap around his lower body as her fingers twist through his hair.

Veronica arches up into Logan and she gasps when his erection touches her folds.

"I gotta get a condom." He breathes into her flushed chest. Logan runs his tongue down her cleavage and over her stomach as he gets up to retrieve a foil square, the bottle of lubricant and the tube of spermicide cream from the bedside table.

Logan sits back on his heels and rolls the latex over his hard-on and lathers lubricant on the outside of the condom as Veronica watches. He throws the wrapper and the lube toward the table before he grabs the spermicide and resumes his position on top of his wife.

Veronica takes the cream from his hand and generously squirts it on his index and middle fingers of his right hand.

She tosses the tube to the side as she locks eyes with Logan. He smiles and kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose and her lips gently.

"Are you ready, Bobcat?"

"I need you now, Babe. Right now!" She moans and Logan drops his hand to her core, inserting his spermicide-covered fingers slowly pushing the cream deep into her canal and Veronica arches into his touch. "Oh God."

Logan's mouth finds her left breast as his dick sits at her opening. Veronica's small hand guides his penis into her vagina as Logan pushes into her body slowly and she grazes her clitoris with her fingers before moving her hands to his ass. She moans and meets his hips with a thrust of her own as her eyes fade closed.

"Sugarpuss, open your eyes. Look at me while I make love to you." Logan commands softly.

Veronica's eyes flutter open as she wiggles her hips in a circular motion as Logan pulls out and pushes in rhythmically, establishing a pattern. The tip of his penis touches her cervix every time and she gasps in response.

Logan memorizes his wife's face; the slope of her nose, the strands in her eyes, and the color of her plump lips, as he thrusts into the tiny woman he's loved since he was twelve years old. At the same time, Veronica studies her husband's features; the chocolate color of his eyes, the rounded form of his high cheekbones and the shape of his inviting mouth, as their lower bodies move as one for several minutes.

The sounds of heated bodies colliding and the couple's pants of breath fill the room as the level of intimacy overwhelms Veronica and tears roll from her eyes.

Logan bends and kisses her tears away, then covers her mouth with a deep, emotional kiss that lingers on and on as their lower halves continue in a perfect fucking cadence.

Veronica breaks the kiss and gasps, pushing her head back into the mattress as a wave of concentrated pleasure pulses through her veins. "Oh God!" She utters quietly.

He quickens the pace a bit and sucks on her stretched neck, leaving small love bites and hickeys on her skin.

"Yes!" She whispers and matches his tempo.

Logan's hand pulls Veronica's left leg up from it's place on his hip, folding her limb into her body as her right leg mimics it's partner, positioning her knees almost at her shoulders and he pushes into her center at a new, extreme angle, intensifying her pleasure and she gasps. "Oh God!"

"Babe, look at me when you cum. That is so fuckin' hot to know I do that to you." Logan says in her ear and lifts some of his weight off of her frame, getting a clearer, more intimate connection with his wife as she looks directly into his eyes.

"Oh God! Logan! Yes!" She exhales. "Please, right there."

He repeats his thrusts in quick repetition, pulling a long orgasm out of his spouse. "Cum for me, Bobcat. Scream for me."

"Yes! Logan! God Damn it! Yes! Yes! Oh God! Logan! Yes!" Veronica's inner muscles clench on his engorged penis and her nerves burst with pleasure as she stares into Logan's eyes and climaxes with the longest, most intense orgasm she's ever experienced in her life. "Yesssss! Logan! Yes!... Oh God! Oh My God! Logan! Yes!"

Seeing the look of pure ecstasy on Veronica's face and feeling her body tighten around his cock makes Logan go over the edge. He thrusts into her core two more times and he explodes, filling the tip of the condom with white, hot liquid as his whole body constricts and throbs euphorically. "Jesus, Veronica. Oh Fuck! Fuck, yes!" He exhales and experiences the most powerful, mind-bending orgasm of his life while looking deep into Veronica's eyes the entire time.

Logan collapses on top of Veronica, rolls over her leg and collapses on his back boneless, throwing his arm above his head, on the mattress, and stares up at the ceiling.

Her jelly-like legs unfold and flop to the bed clumsily.

"Holy Fuck, Bobcat, you're going to put me in the fuckin' hospital." He mumbles as he removes the condom from his limp penis and stretches his arm over the edge of the bed, dropping the latex covering into the nearby trashcan.

Veronica giggles, rolling into the nook of Logan's arm. "I'm serious, Babe, I can't walk. My body has been pushed to it's limit."

"But it was so fuckin' worth it."

"Yeah, it was pretty fantastic." She beams and burrows into his side further.

He drops a kiss on the top of her head and pulls her body closer with a strong arm as his fingertips tickle her bare back and she drapes her leg over his hip and leg.

"Veronica, I love you. God, you look at me and I melt into a fuckin' puddle."

"It's the head tilt that does it every time." She laughs. "It's a powerful tool."

"You fuckin' know it." Logan laughs and kisses her head again and pats her ass with is hand.

"I love you, Logan. I have for a long time and I won't ever stop." Veronica kisses his chest. "This is our life, our family. You, me, Will and, of course, Backup. This is reality. This is our happy, little normal life."

"I keep asking myself 'Can I get this lucky to have a gorgeous wife, a super-protective dog and an adorable, healthy son?'" Logan admits.

"Or 'Do I deserve to be this happy?'" Veronica adds.

Logan continues. " Or 'Could this be happening? Is this really happening to me?' And, Sugarpuss, I can finally answer all those questions with a…"

"Yes." The Echolls say in unison.

Logan looks down at his wife as Veronica looks up at her husband and they share a tender kiss.

"Come on, Babe, let's go pick up our son. I miss him." Veronica states as she climbs over her husband and out of bed.

"I miss him too." Logan says, following his wife into their large master bathroom. He notices an unusual shift in Veronica's stride and laughs as he swings the bathroom door shut, behind him, with his foot. "Bobcat, are you limping?"

**The End.**

**A/N: **I just want to say that I have nothing against Scientology or anyone that follows it. I am a big supporter of freedom of religion, _any_ religion, and I was not making any type of judgment against Scientology. I just couldn't resist an easy dig when it presented itself and it seemed like something V would read in a tabloid.

**A/N2:** I would like to thank every single reader that took time to post a review for _Could This Be Happening?_ This fic took a tremendous amount of time, determination and focus to complete. In many cases, it was a reviewer's kind words or insightful comment that encouraged me to work harder or triggered an idea and those comments made me want to be a better writer and complete his epic LoVe story.

When I began this fic, I did it for myself. Other fics weren't satisfying my vision of what I thought could have happened in S3 and so I started writing my very first fic ever. I was hoping it would make it to twenty Parts and I could get one hundred reviews. HA! This baby is fifty-seven Parts, over two-hundred and thirty-thousand words and well over seven-hundred reviews. Thank you.

Many reviewers had me laughing out loud at their comments and some reviewers dropped a one-liner that left me in stitches and I ended up adding it to the fic. I can truly say that I have more friends, from across the globe, now, because of this fic, and I am truly stunned at the response. If I knew that, months ago when I started this story, I would have started writing fanfic a long time ago.

I am planning on a sequel of some sort in the near future, continuing the Happening Universe. We'll see what I can come up with, but, be assured it will be a LoVe story and it will be all kinds of fluffy.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Christy


End file.
